Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands
by Talarc
Summary: With the Kanto League behind him, James Burton and his friends, Livvi Weston and Richard Winter, set out to join the inventor of the Pokémon Transfer System, Bill, in the Sevii Islands. Once there, a quest to find a pair of rare stones and the lure of the Sevii Islands' own league competition lead them into a journey across the archipelago.
1. Choices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **! If you're a returning** _ **Pokémon Journey**_ **reader, sorry for the long wait… and welcome back!**

 **If this is the first** _ **Pokémon Journey**_ **you've come across, welcome! This is the second story in the series and so, though I've attempted to make it accessible to new readers, you'll probably benefit from reading the first story (** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **) beforehand. The theme of** _ **Pokémon Journey**_ **is the story of ordinary pokémon trainers – i.e., if pokémon really existed, what would a pokémon journey be like for your average, run-of-the-mill trainer? Story-wise, this means that the battle with the villainous teams (if mentioned) is something that happens in the background, rather than something the protagonists are actively involved in. I know that it isn't exactly the most appealing premise, but** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **managed to attract a fair following in its time, so you might as well check out the first couple of chapters.**

 **Anyway, that's the end of my starting speech. Without any further ado, I present the first chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Upload Date: 17** **th** **January 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Choices**

 _Route 1, Kanto_

 _10:28am, 26_ _th_ _June 2005_

The summer sun beat down on the fields and sparse woodland of Route 1 in the south of the Kanto region. There was scarcely a cloud in the deep blue sky. The dark, fresh green of the grass and leaves in the spring had given way to a paler, drier-looking shade. Across the fields, groups of pidgey and rattata could be seen foraging for food, or simply enjoying the pleasant weather.

On one of the dirt paths leading towards Pallet Town, Livvi Weston was walking south. Her pace was slightly brisker than normal; each step was full of barely contained excitement, as if at any moment she would break into a run.

"It's finally time!" she said excitedly to herself as she walked, her brown eyes sparkling. She was slightly breathless, most likely due to exerting herself in the summer heat. Her pink hoodie was tied around her waist: her only concession to the weather. Her pale yellow T-shirt clung to her slightly. She had also retained her blue jeans from earlier in the year. Aside from a portion of her fringe, her chestnut hair was tied back in a ponytail.

She slowed her pace slightly as she climbed a hill and paused at the top to catch her breath. She was now within sight of Pallet Town – just a little way to go now!

It was then that she spotted a boy with untidy brown hair and blue eyes jogging alongside one of the fields. He was wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a thin, long-sleeve top. Its sleeves were dark-grey, while the rest of the top was a brick-red colour. His pokémon followed in his wake. The charmeleon was matching the boy's pace and jogging alongside him. The cubone was close behind, a serious and determined look in his eyes. Behind them, the persian hung back to encourage the pikachu, mankey and paras, who were all looking worn out. At the back, the seel valiantly attempted to keep up with the others. He hauled himself forward with his front flippers at a remarkable speed, though it wasn't anywhere near enough to keep pace with the others.

"Hey, James!" Livvi called out to the boy, starting to run down towards him.

Hearing her, James Burton stopped and looked over in her direction.

"Hey, Livvi!" he greeted her. "I didn't think you'd show up _this_ early!"

"I'm more surprised to see you out training this early!" Livvi replied as she reached him.

"I thought that we might as well do something useful while we waited," James explained, looking back at Charka the charmeleon, Kacha the pikachu, Raenok the mankey, Ayra the paras, Saeloc the persian and Cuba the cubone.

"How are you guys doing?" Livvi asked them as Leytor the seel caught up and slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

The other pokémon responded enthusiastically to Livvi's question.

"Why did you make Leytor take part as well?" she asked squatting down to pat Leytor's head.

"I didn't," James replied. "He insisted on coming along – I think he didn't want to feel left out."

Livvi straightened up and turned back to him.

"So are you ready to set off for the Sevii Islands?" she asked.

"Mostly," James replied unconvincingly.

"Mostly?!" Livvi exclaimed. "Haven't you been looking forward to this? I've been preparing ever since we got back from the Kanto League!"

It had been a good few weeks since James had participated in and been knocked out of the Kanto League, though he was inclined to believe Livvi's claim to have begun preparing that early. During their journey across the Kanto region, James, Livvi and their other friend, Richard Winter, had met Bill, the inventor of the Pokémon Transfer system, and had been recruited to help him out with some, as-of-yet unspecified, task out in the Sevii Islands, an archipelago of islands to the south of Kanto. Today was the day that they were supposed to meet up in Kanto's main port of Vermilion City to travel out to the islands.

"Honestly!" Livvi let out a sigh. "I reminded you about this when I came down the day before yesterday!"

"I had other things on my mind," James replied. "The day before yesterday _was_ my birthday after all."

"Just because it was your birthday doesn't give you an excuse to ignore anything I say to you!" Livvi protested. "Anyway, we should probably get moving if you still need to pack up."

"Agreed." James nodded, recalling his pokémon to their poké balls.

"Are you bringing all of your pokémon with you?" Livvi asked as they started walking towards Pallet Town.

"I'm leaving Cuba behind," James replied. "It'll be easier if I only have to manage six pokémon."

"Poor Cuba!" Livvi sighed.

"He's not getting left out!" James added quickly. "I'm planning on rotating my team members every now and again!"

"That's fine then!" Livvi grinned as they passed the last few fields and entered the outskirts of Pallet Town.

* * *

 _Pallet Town, Kanto_

 _10:41am, 26_ _th_ _June 2005_

"I'm back!" James called loudly as he pushed open the front door.

"Sorry to intrude!" Livvi called more quietly, following him in.

"Oh, you're back!" James' mum, Elizabeth, came out of the kitchen to greet them. "That was quick!"

"He needs to finish packing," Livvi replied, a hint of threat in her tone.

"You mean you haven't finished yet?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at James. "I told you to make sure that you were finished last night!"

"I forgot," James replied with a shrug. "I'm going to take a shower now, then I'll finish packing up. I won't be long." He quickly left the hall and tore upstairs before Elizabeth could chastise him further.

"Honestly!" Elizabeth let out a sigh and turned to Livvi. "How are you, Livvi?"

"I'm very well thank you," Livvi replied politely. "How are you?"

"A little down since James is heading off again," Elizabeth replied with a sigh. "Can you do me a favour and make sure that he washes his face every day and cleans his clothes."

"Will do!" Livvi gave a mock salute. "I'll do the same with Richard as well."

"Glad to hear it." Elizabeth smiled. "I'm counting on you."

"I won't let you down!" Livvi grinned back.

"Oh, you're here, Livvi?" James' dad, Patrick, emerged from a room at the end of the hallway and greeted her. "Did I hear James as well?"

"He went to have a shower," Elizabeth replied. "He's holding Livvi up now!"

"Don't worry – at least he doesn't need to pack up!" Patrick grinned.

"He does!" Elizabeth and Livvi replied simultaneously.

"Now that's where you're wrong!" Patrick grinned reassuringly. "Will, Tom and I predicted that this might happen, so we finished his packing for him!"

"You have?" Livvi gave him a surprised look.

"Did you make sure that he has everything that he needs?" Elizabeth asked.

"We packed it like it was when he got back from the Kanto League," Patrick replied.

"Good." Elizabeth gave a satisfied nod before pausing for a second. "But it was a mess when he got back from the Kanto League," she added, an unimpressed look forming on her face.

"At least it's better than him not being packed up at all!" James' younger brother, Will, appeared.

"He's also more likely to figure out where everything is if it's packed like he packed it," James' youngest brother, Tom, added as he walked out of the lounge to join the conversation.

"And it is his bag after all," Patrick added.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth – I'll fix it once we get to Vermilion City," Livvi assured her.

"Thank you, Livvi!" Elizabeth smiled at her. "I can always rely on you!"

"Anyway, what are the arrangements for when you get to Vermilion City?" Patrick asked, changing the subject. "Are you heading straight on out to the Sevii Islands?"

"Depends on Richard and Bill," Livvi replied. "I'm hoping that we can set off this evening."

"Well at the rate James is going…" Elizabeth began.

"Give him a chance!" Patrick laughed. "He's been looking forward to this as well!"

"Do you want me to go and check on him?" Will asked.

"No point," Elizabeth replied. "It won't speed him up."

"I'd be more concerned about Richard," Tom said. "You haven't checked up on him at all, have you?"

"I called him this morning before I set off," Livvi replied. She let out a long, frustrated sigh. "But it seemed like he was in the same state as James."

"How is he getting to Vermilion? Do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't." Livvi shook her head. "I hope he isn't planning to walk."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" James bounded back down the stairs, his hair still damp. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light grey T-shirt with a long-sleeved, unbuttoned casual shirt with a red, navy blue and white checker pattern and a thin hood attached to the back of the collar over the top. His untidily-packed backpack was slung over one shoulder. Cuba followed at his feet.

"Are you finally ready?" Livvi asked.

"Sorry," James repeated himself. "Let's get going."

"Take care of yourself, James," Patrick said. "And stay safe."

"I will." James nodded.

"Don't cause too much trouble for Livvi," Elizabeth added sternly.

"I will!" James nodded, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You won't!" Livvi scowled at him.

"Make sure you don't die, James!" Tom called to him.

"I won't!" James called back. "Thanks for packing my bag for me!"

"No problem – you owe us now!" Will gave him a sinister grin.

"Whatever!" James called back as he and Livvi walked to the door. "Take care, Cuba!"

Cuba nodded.

James and Livvi stepped out of the house and waved to James' family as they started walking in the direction of the ferry port at the south of Pallet Town.

* * *

 _Vermilion City, Kanto_

 _3:11pm, 26_ _th_ _June 2005_

The sun still shone down on the bustling port of Vermilion City, illuminating the distinctive orange roof tiles which adorned most of the buildings in one of Kanto's largest cities. The salty scent of the sea blew through the air in a refreshing breeze as James and Livvi walked down the gangplank and back onto dry land.

"Do you remember how long it takes to get to the pokémon centre from here?" James asked.

Livvi strained her memory back to the last time they'd been in Vermilion City.

"I don't." She shook her head. "Maybe ten minutes or so?"

"I suppose it depends on how fast we walk," James said thoughtfully.

"Don't go too fast!" Livvi replied quickly. "We're already weighed down and I won't be able to keep up as we go uphill."

"Got it." James nodded. He picked up the pace slightly, striding with the briskness of someone knowing exactly where they were going.

Livvi let out a sigh as he started pulling ahead. She increased her pace and caught up with him so that they were walking side by side.

They continued, occasionally talking, but mostly focusing on walking, until they reached the Vermilion pokémon centre on a hill in the northern part of the city.

"It doesn't feel like it's been a month since we were last here," Livvi said thoughtfully as the automatic doors swept open to welcome them.

"I know what you mean," James replied.

The pokémon centre was exactly as they remembered it. Large potted plants lined the sides of the lobby, at the far end of which was the main counter where one handed over their pokémon to be checked up and healed, or could book a room on the floor above with the receptionist. There were three doorways to the right, though two of them led to the small rectangular room containing the videophones. The other one, just to the right of the reception desk, led to a corridor which contained the staircase to the first floor, where all the bedrooms were, while a door on the left at the far end led to an indoor practice arena for pokémon battles.

There were two doorways on the left side of the lobby. The one closest to the entrance led to the trainers' lounge, a large room containing a TV as well as lots of sofas and chairs for trainers to relax on. They were arranged in rectangles with a coffee table at the centre of each group of chairs and sofas. The corners of the room had also been decorated with potted plants.

The other doorway on the left side of the lobby led to another corridor. A small doorway on the left about halfway down the corridor also led into the trainers' lounge. A larger, double doorway led to the restaurant, which consisted of five rows of tables, with each row divided into three large tables. The kitchen was at the back of the large room, with two large gaps in the wall dividing the two rooms positioned at stomach to just above head level through which food was served.

"Should we book a room?" James asked.

"What are you talking about?" Livvi gave him a puzzled look. "We're not staying here tonight."

"I forgot!" James laughed. "I'm so used to us booking a room that I thought of it automatically!"

Livvi smiled. "We're not back to normal yet – we still need Richard to show up."

"We should probably try and figure out where he is," James said. "Bill too."

"We can try calling their homes to make sure they've set off, but if they're on the road then there's nothing we can do but wait," Livvi replied.

"Worth a shot." James set off in the direction of the videophones. After hesitating a moment, Livvi set off after him. James reached the closest videophone and keyed in the number for Richard's house.

The phone rang for a few seconds before a voice answered them.

"Hello?" It was Richard's mum.

"Mrs Winter? It's James and Livvi," James replied.

The camera flicked on and Richard's mum's face appeared on screen.

"James! Livvi! Hello, how have you been?"

"We're fine thanks," Livvi replied. "Has Richard set off yet?" We're already at the Vermilion City pokémon centre."

Richard's mum frowned.

"I'm afraid my disorganised son still isn't packed up yet," she replied.

"Tell then I'll get there tomorrow morning!" They heard Richard shout distantly from off camera.

"They're already in Vermilion City!" his mum shouted before letting out a sigh. "You shouldn't cause so much trouble for your friends!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, but it's getting late!" Richard shouted back.

His mum shook her head.

"I'm sorry about this," she said, turning back to James and Livvi.

"It can't be helped," James replied. "I took a while to pack up as well."

"That's because your family packed up for you while you went out jogging," Livvi reminded him. "Anyway, tell Richard that I'm going to beat him to within an inch of his life when he gets here."

"Will do!" Richard's mum replied. "Take care you two!"

"I guess we should book a room after all," James said as the call ended.

"Let's see where Bill is first," Livvi replied. "I have a bad feeling that he might not have set off either."

"I hope not," James sighed as he typed Bill's number into the videophone.

After ringing for a couple of seconds, their hearts sank as they heard Bill's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bill, it's James," James said glumly. "I take it that you're still at home?"

"That's right." Bill's face appeared on screen. "Why?"

"We're supposed to meet up in Vermilion City and head out to the Sevii Islands today."

"Huh? Isn't that tomorrow?"

James and Livvi quickly shared panicked look before turning back to Bill.

"No, it was definitely today," Livvi replied. "The 26th June."

"Wait – _today's_ the 26th?!" Bill exclaimed. "I thought it was the 25th!"

"It's definitely the 26th today!" James nodded.

"Ah." Bill rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not prepared at all – I'll start packing now and get down to Vermilion tomorrow."

"Fine by us," Livvi sighed. "Richard isn't getting here until tomorrow anyway."

"Sorry about this," Bill apologised. "Speak to you tomorrow." The screen went blank.

"Looks like we were the only organised ones," James said with a shrug.

"You mean _I'm_ the only organised one!" Livvi growled.

"Anyway, we should go and book a room for the night." James quickly changed the subject and headed off towards the reception desk.

* * *

 _9:59pm, 26_ _th_ _June 2005_

It was dark in the room. The only light came from the crack under the door leading out into the corridor. It was silent as well, apart from the very distant sounds of heavy machinery in the docks.

James lay awake listening to the sound of his own breathing. From the bunk above, he could hear Livvi's breathing as well. He suspected that she was awake too, but he didn't want to risk waking her up if she wasn't.

The two of them had ended up reading a travel brochure on the Sevii Islands in the late afternoon and had then talked about it over dinner. Consequently, James was now far too excited to sleep. As he contemplated what to do, he heard Livvi shifting around on the bunk above.

"Are you awake, James?" Her head appeared over the side of the bunk. Her hair, taken out of its ponytail for the night, hung down the sides of her face. There was still an active look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awake." James nodded.

"I thought so." Livvi smiled. "You're too excited to sleep too, right?"

"Yeah." James nodded again.

"Do you remember what it was that Bill needed our help with?" Livvi asked.

"I don't, no," James replied. "I just remember that he needed a pokémon trainer for something."

"Since he's an inventor, he probably just needs us to do outdoor stuff," said Livvi.

"I hope we get the opportunity to explore all the islands!" James added enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see all the rare Pokémon the brochure was talking about!"

"Agreed!" Livvi nodded eagerly. "It's a good thing we persuaded Professor Oak to update our Pokédexes to cover all the regions."

"Yeah, the National Pokédex will certainly come in handy," James said with a grin. "Did Richard get his upgraded too?"

"I think so," Livvi replied. "At least, he said he was going to."

"I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow when he shows up." James frowned. "I hope they don't take a ridiculously long time to get here."

"Me too." Livvi nodded. She let out a yawn. "We should probably try and get some sleep." She pulled her head in and shifted around to get comfortable.

"Good night Livvi!" James called quietly.

"Night!" Livvi replied.

James rested his head back on his pillow, attempting to suppress his excitement. Their new journey would begin tomorrow!

* * *

 **I've got a fair bit of information/announcements, but I'll save some of it for the end of Chapter 2.**

 **First up, feedback is greatly appreciated, as ever. I love communicating with my readers and it's rare for reviews of my stories to go unanswered. If you spotted any mistakes in this chapter or have any suggestions for improvements, then feel free to make them – constructive criticism is a big help when it comes to improving my skills as a writer! Also if there are any first-time readers brave enough to start with the Sevii Islands journey, please let me know how you found it!**

 **Thanks go to ZyroGaming69 for his contribution to the cover art.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And that you'll be moving on to Chapter 2 now! :D**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Chansey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.


	2. A Request and a Goal

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

… **though I guess I don't need to say that much since I already said plenty at the start of Chapter 1. If you've made it this far, then hooray! Hopefully you'll stick around when Chapter 3 comes out next week!**

 **Upload Date: 17** **th** **January 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Request and a Goal**

 _Vermilion City, Kanto_

 _12:24pm, 27_ _th_ _June 2005_

James and Livvi were growing impatient. They had phoned Richard's house earlier in the morning to discover that he had just set off. That had been three hours ago. Obviously Richard hadn't been expecting to walk all the way to Vermilion City, which would have taken close to a week. Instead he was catching a bus in Pewter City that would bring him here after passing through Celadon and Saffron Cities. The bus journey was supposed to take about two hours though, so James and Livvi were starting to wonder if he was walking after all.

Bill hadn't shown up either – when they'd called him earlier, he wasn't even halfway through his packing. They were expecting him to be even later than Richard, given that he lived in relative isolation at Cerulean Cape in the north of Kanto.

So James and Livvi had been killing time by reading in the trainers' lounge. They'd quickly grown bored, however, so when another trainer, a boy named Tim, challenged James to a battle, he'd quickly seized the opportunity.

"Is a three-on-three battle okay with you?" Tim asked as the three of them walked through the lobby towards the indoor arena.

"That's fine with me," James replied.

They entered the arena, which was thankfully not being used, and took positions at either end. Livvi stood at the side line halfway between the two. Both James and Tim pulled out their first poké balls.

"Ready?" Tim called over.

"Whenever you are!" James called back.

"Alright – go, Poliwag!" Tim threw out his poké ball.

A poliwag burst out of the ball, landing softly on the arena floor.

"Go, Kacha!" James called. He threw out the pikachu's poké ball.

Kacha called out as he burst out of the ball.

"Start with Agility!" James called.

Kacha nodded. With a blinding burst of speed, he seemed to almost teleport to directly in front of Poliwag.

"Now use Slam!" James called.

Kacha leapt forward. He spun in the air and slammed his tail into the startled poliwag's face, sending the tadpole pokémon flying back.

"Are you alright, Poliwag?" Tim called in concern.

Poliwag pulled himself back to his feet and nodded.

"Use Water Gun!" Tim ordered.

Poliwag fired a jet of water towards Kacha, hitting him before he could react.

"Kacha, use Thunder Wave!" James called as Poliwag lifted his attack.

Kacha nodded and fired a weak electrical pulse towards Poliwag.

"Dodge it and use Double Slap!" Tim ordered.

Poliwag quickly bounced to the left to avoid Kacha's Thunder Wave before charging forwards. As he approached Kacha, he started spinning in a circle, slapping his opponent in the face with his tail with each rotation. After five hits, he jumped back again, but a series of electrical jolts sparked across his body – Kacha's static electricity had paralyzed him.

"Now's your chance Kacha – use Thunderbolt!" James called.

Kacha fired a powerful jolt of electricity at Poliwag, striking him directly. Poliwag cried out in pain before slumping forwards.

"Poliwag is unable to battle!" Livvi called. "Kacha is the winner!"

"Good start, Kacha!" James grinned at him.

Kacha grinned back.

"You tried your best, Poliwag!" Tim called as he recalled his fallen pokémon. He pulled his next poké ball. "Go, Sandslash!"

Sandslash burst out of his poké ball and landed opposite Kacha.

"Use Agile Slam!" James called to Kacha.

Kacha started using Agile Slam, a fusion of Agility and Slam. Using Agility's speed, he outflanked Sandslash before flowing into a powerful Slam that knocked him to the ground.

"Are you alright, Sandslash?" Tim called as Sandslash started pulling himself back to his feet.

Sandslash gave him a reassuring nod.

"Okay then!" Tim grinned. "Use Dig!"

Sandslash quickly ripped open a hole in the arena floor with his sharp, shovel-like claws. He dove in and continued digging, the scraping sound filling the air.

"Get ready to use Agility!" James called to Kacha.

Kacha nodded and tensed up. Sandslash suddenly erupted from the ground to his right.

"Now!" James called.

Kacha started to use Agility. Incredibly, Sandslash moved so quickly that his attack hit before Kacha could move more than a couple of inches.

"Kacha!" James cried as the pikachu was thrown back.

"Now use Swift!" Tim ordered.

Sandslash fired a volley of star-shaped rays of energy which burst in showers of sparks when they hit Kacha.

"Kacha! Are you alright?" James called as Kacha landed with a crash in front of him.

Kacha nodded and pulled himself back to his feet.

"Alright, use Slam!" James ordered.

Kacha charged forwards and, catching Sandslash unawares, slammed his tail into him. Sandslash cried in pain. He was forced back, but quickly recovered.

"Use Sandstorm!" Tim called.

Sandslash whipped up a vicious sandstorm that tore violently around the arena, buffeting Kacha and making it harder for him to see.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" Tim ordered.

Sandslash charged forwards, swiping viciously with his sharp claws as he approached.

"Use Agile Slam!" James called to Kacha.

Kacha vanished from sight and reappeared behind Sandslash. However, as he attempted to follow up with Slam, Sandslash too vanished from sight.

"Use Swift!" Tim yelled through the sandstorm.

A Swift attack came out of nowhere to Kacha's right and struck him almost before he realised it was there. He cried in pain as he was hurled to the side, crashing in a heap by the side of the arena.

"Are you alright, Kacha?" James called.

Kacha responded weakly.

"Kacha is unable to battle!" Livvi shouted over the continuing sandstorm. "Sandslash is the winner!"

"Great work, Sandslash!" Tim called.

Sandslash nodded. There was a confident air about him now.

"Kacha, return." James recalled Kacha to his poké ball. "You did a good job, thanks." He pulled out his next poké ball. "Go, Charka!"

Charka called out confidently as he burst out of his poké ball.

"Use Dig!" Tim ordered immediately.

Sandslash vanished underground again.

"Listen out for him!" James called to Charka.

Charka nodded. He tried to listen out for the sound of Sandslash's digging, but the sandstorm made it difficult to hear.

"Use Smokescreen!" James called suddenly.

Charka fired out a thick cloud of black smoke, having also heard Sandslash's digging from behind him. However, the still-raging sandstorm quickly dissipated the smoke as Sandslash resurfaced and launched himself at Charka.

"Are you alright, Charka?" James called as the charmeleon was thrown back by the impact.

Charka pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Good, use Flamethrower!" James ordered.

Charka nodded and shot a burst of flames towards Sandslash. However, Sandslash disappeared once again, using the sandstorm to provide cover.

"Use Swift!" Tim shouted.

Sandslash fired a Swift attack at Charka. He cried in pain as he was hit.

"Use Smokescreen!" James called as the sandstorm started to subside.

Charka nodded and fired out another cloud of thick black smoke.

"Use Dig!" Tim yelled to Sandslash.

Sandslash nodded and dove back underground.

"Listen out for it, Charka!" James called.

Charka nodded. He focussed on listening out for Sandslash.

"Use Fire Spin!" James shouted as Sandslash burst out of the ground behind Charka.

Charka spun round and fired a thin jet of flame at Sandslash. The flame wrapped itself around him as it rose up in a vortex, trapping him in place.

"Now use Flamethrower!" James ordered.

Charka fired a burst of flames towards the immobilised Sandslash. He cried in pain as he was hit.

"Now finish up with Metal Claw!" James called.

Charka nodded. His right claw turned to steel as he charged towards Sandslash. He cried out as Charka raked him with his claw. Out of energy, he collapsed to the ground.

"Sandslash is unable to battle!" Livvi called. "Charka is the winner!"

"Thanks, Sandslash!" Tim called as he recalled Sandslash. He pulled out his last poké ball. "Since you're using your charmeleon, I'll use mine too!" he called as he threw the ball.

Tim's charmeleon called eagerly as he burst out of the ball. He and Charka eyed each other cautiously, attempting to assess each other's strength.

"Use Smokescreen!" James gave the first command.

Charka nodded and fired a cloud of smoke into the air in front of him.

"Use Dragon Rage!" Tim called.

Charmeleon fired a regal blue coloured flame towards Charka's side of the field. It ploughed through the smoke cloud and dissipated it instantly, only to reveal that Charka had already dodged to the side.

"Use Fire Spin!" James ordered.

Charka nodded and fired a jet of flame towards Charmeleon, who cried out as he was encircled by the vortex.

"Now use Flamethrower!" James called.

Charka nodded and fired a burst of flames towards his trapped opponent. Charmeleon grimaced as the Flamethrower hit, but it clearly did only minor damage.

"Use Slash!" Tim yelled.

Charmeleon started charging towards Charka, his claw raised.

"Counter with Metal Claw!" James shouted.

Charka nodded and charged forwards to meet Charmeleon, his claw turning to steel. Both Pokémon collided and slashed viciously at each other before jumping apart again, both sides having taken a fair amount of damage.

"Use Flamethrower!" Tim ordered.

Charmeleon fired a burst of flames towards Charka, hitting him before he had a chance to react.

"Are you alright, Charka?" James called as the flames subsided.

Charka gave himself a shake and nodded.

"Keep going, Charmeleon – use Iron Tail!" Tim called.

Charmeleon's tail turned to steel and he charged towards Charka.

"Use Smokescreen!" James ordered.

Charka fired a cloud of smoke into the air in front of him. Charmeleon leapt through the smoke, swinging his tail around as he did, only to find that Charka had moved out of the way.

"Now use Metal Claw!" James ordered.

Charka emerged from the smoke to Charmeleon's left and landed a powerful slash on his flank.

Charmeleon cried in pain as he was hurled back by the force of the impact. He landed with a crash close to Livvi.

"Now finish up with Flamethrower!" James called as Charmeleon started pulling himself back to his feet. "Make sure you don't hit Livvi though!"

Charka took a deep breath and then fired off a Flamethrower with everything he had. Charmeleon cried in pain as he was hit. He was initially able to hold himself steady, but as Charka lifted his attack he toppled to the ground.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle!" Livvi, unperturbed by the proximity of the last attack, shouted. "Charka is the winner! All three of Tim's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner is James!"

"Great work, Charka!" James grinned as he recalled Charka.

"Thanks for your hard work, Charmeleon!" Tim called as he recalled Charmeleon to his poké ball.

"That was a good battle," James said as he walked over towards Tim. "I enjoyed myself."

"Same." Tim nodded, offering his hand. "Looks like I've still got a lot of training to do." The two trainers shook hands.

"You did well, James," said Livvi as Tim left. "I think you've gotten stronger since the Kanto League."

"I doubt I've improved that much," James replied with a frown as they started making their way back towards the lobby.

"You're too hard on yourself," Livvi sighed.

"Better than being overconfident," James replied. "Besides, there'll always be someone better and worse than me no matter what I do."

"I guess you're right there," said Livvi thoughtfully as they emerged into the lobby.

"There you are!" They were greeted by a fair-haired, blue-eyed boy who'd been pacing around the lobby.

"You finally got here, Richard!" James exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"There was really bad traffic in Celadon City," Richard replied. "It took us, like, an hour to get through." Like James, he'd kitted himself out for summer – wearing a white, sleeveless top and a pair of dark brown shorts which ended just below his knees. James half-expected him to be wearing sandals as well, but he'd chosen the sensible option and worn a pair of solid-looking walking shoes.

"Oh well, you're here now." James shrugged.

"Are we ready to head out?" Richard asked.

Livvi shook her head.

"Bill isn't here yet and it doesn't look like he'll be here soon."

"That's a little frustrating after all the rushing around I did," Richard sighed. He headed into the trainers' lounge and flopped down on a sofa. "Oh well, guess we've got an opportunity to relax for a bit!"

* * *

 _4:31pm, 27_ _th_ _June 2005_

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Bill called as he entered the trainers' lounge.

"We've been here for almost four hours," Richard replied, pulling himself up from the sofa and walking stiffly over to him.

"I'm really sorry!" Bill apologised again, rubbing his curly hair with his right hand. "It took me longer to get everything packed up than I thought it would." He was wearing a violet shirt and a light blue tie as well as smart, black trousers.

"Livvi, it's time to wake up," James said, turning to Livvi, who was curled up asleep on the sofa next to him. "Bill's finally here," he added, poking her cheek with his finger.

"Huh?" Livvi's eyes flickered open. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision before pulling herself upright. "What time is it?"

"Half four," James replied.

Livvi rubbed her eyes and thought for a couple of seconds.

"What time is the last ferry?" she cried suddenly.

"There's one at five," Bill replied. "If we hurry, then we can catch it."

"There's no time to lose!" Livvi jumped up, suddenly completely awake, and grabbed her bag before heading for the door. James, Richard and Bill quickly followed her.

"So where exactly are we heading?" James asked Bill as they walked. "I read in a brochure that there are over a hundred islands and islets in the Sevii Islands."

"Keep in mind that most of them will just be large rocks or islands too small for people to live on," said Bill. "The one we're heading to is one of the northern-most islands – Knot Island."

"What kind of place is it?" Richard asked.

"I've heard that most of it is barren, especially in the north when you get closer to Mt. Ember. The south of the island is fairly similar to Kanto in terms of temperature and terrain – that's where most of the population lives."

"What's Mt. Ember?" James asked. "Is it a mountain on Knot Island?"

"It's not on Knot Island," Bill replied. "It's actually its own island just off the north coast of Knot Island – it's also an active volcano, like the one on Cinnabar Island."

"An active volcano?!" Richard exclaimed. "How exciting!"

"I'm not sure that I'd agree with that," said James with a sigh.

"Guys, we need to pick up the pace!" Livvi called back to them.

"Got it!" James called back.

They carried on down towards the docks at a brisker pace.

* * *

 _En route to Knot Island_

 _8:32pm, 27_ _th_ _June 2005_

As it turned out, James, Livvi, Richard and Bill had arrived with time to spare before the ferry left and had had plenty of time to relax after boarding. Having had dinner, they'd went back to the boys' cabin to talk about the following day.

Though it was evening, the summer sun was still visible, sitting in the sky just above the surface of the ocean. The water sparkled as it reflected the light, making it difficult to look at. There was no land in sight – it would take them until the following morning to reach the port of Seaspray Town in the south of Knot Island. In the background, James could hear the distant roar of the ferry's engines as he laid down on his bunk. He was immediately forced to move his feet as Livvi sat down on the edge of his bed.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing on Knot Island?" she asked Bill. "I remember you saying something about a Pokémon Transfer project or something when you first invited us."

"That's right." Bill nodded. "A good friend of mine lives in Seaspray Town – we were course mates at university – and he's attempting to set up a long range transfer connection with the Hoenn region. He wanted me along to help work on the system, but I don't know why he wanted you guys to come along."

"You have no idea at all?" James asked.

"None," Bill replied, shaking his head. "Whenever I asked he refused to answer."

"How mysterious." Livvi frowned.

"If he needs more help with the system, then I'm pretty handy with computers," said Richard.

"I don't think he'll need us for that," James replied. "If he asked for pokémon trainers then it probably means there's something he needs out in the field – like to catch pokémon to test the Transfer system with."

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," said Bill. "Once we arrive in Seaspray Town, we'll head straight to the Network Centre – that's where my friend is working on the system. I'm sure he'll explain it when we get there."

"Alright." Livvi stood up. "I'm going to head back to my cabin now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night!" James, Richard and Bill called after her as she left.

* * *

 _Seaspray Town, Sevii Islands_

 _9:57am, 28_ _th_ _June 2005_

The sky had clouded over during the night, making it a dull and grey morning as James, Livvi, Richard and Bill disembarked from the ferry. The port they'd arrived in, Seaspray Town, was a small settlement nestled between a small bay and a low mountain. The town was mainly focused along the shoreline, where most of the local shops and houses were built.

The town grew sparser as it climbed the hill up towards the mountain, which was wrapped around the north of the town, protecting it from the worst of any storms. The hill was also thick with foliage on the lower slopes, which thinned out on the upper slopes. Standing out against the green on the slope was a large building with white walls and an orange roof which stood on a small plateau with its back against a cliff face.

The port itself was small. The ferry had docked alongside a single large pier, protected from the powerful ocean by another smaller island opposite the entrance of the harbour. A number of smaller watercraft were tied up to jetties running along the waterfront.

"So where's the Network Centre?" James asked as they reached the foot of the gangplank and started walking along the pier towards the town.

"It's that big building there." Bill pointed at the large building with the orange roof.

"We have to walk all the way up there?" Livvi groaned.

"Well the Network Centre needs to be as high up as possible to get the best signal," Bill explained. "Don't worry – the walk itself isn't that difficult."

"You say that, but have you ever walked it before?" Richard asked.

"Well no, but my friend has to walk it every day and he says it's fine," Bill replied.

"I get the impression that your friend may have just gotten used to it," Livvi sighed.

"That's probably true!" Bill laughed. "Still, there's not a lot we can do about it, so we might as well get on with it."

* * *

It took them a little over ten minutes to reach the entrance to the Network Centre. The stone path that led up the hill hadn't been as difficult as they'd feared, though James suspected that it _was_ much easier if you were used to it. The automatic doors whirred open as they approached.

"Hello?" Bill called as he walked through the entrance. "Celio? It's Bill!"

A young man with smart brown hair and glasses, wearing a blue shirt and black tie, appeared from a room on the right.

"Bill?" He broke into a grin. "It's good to see you again!"

James, Livvi and Richard followed Bill in and looked around. The lobby they were now in was a large room with a reception desk opposite the entrance, though it was presently unmanned. Various open doorways led out of the lobby into darkened corridors – two on the right (including the one from which Bill's friend had come from), one in the back wall just to the right of the reception desk, and one on the left, just visible past a staircase leading to the floor above. There were a couple of potted plants in the corners and a sofa and two armchairs arranged around a coffee table to the left of the reception desk. The soft whirring of the air conditioning could be heard in the background.

"These are the trainers I brought with me." Bill turned to the three trainers. "This is James Burton, Livvi Weston and Richard Winter." He introduced them. "And this is my friend, Celio."

"Nice to meet you." Celio shook each of their hands. He frowned as he turned back to Bill. "They seem a little younger than I was expecting."

"Is that a problem?" Bill asked.

"Well…" Celio began. He pondered what to say for a couple of seconds. "First I'll explain what needs to be done. Follow me." He led the way back through the door he'd come from. The others followed him, finding themselves in a large room with what initially appeared to be a giant steel box that stretched across a whole quarter of the room. It stood a whole head higher than Bill and Celio. On closer inspection, James realised that it was actually some kind of machine. There was a screen about halfway down displaying streams of complicated data. Below the display was a large panel covered in buttons. Red and green lights flashed from coloured lightbulbs in the corners of the machine, as well as from the unseen top.

The floor was strewn with important-looking cables trailing off in all directions. James made a mental note to be careful moving around in here. On the other side of the room, rather out of place, was a large tank full of water in which a red fish with a powerful-looking horn and beautiful white fins was swimming lazily around. James instinctively pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the pokémon.

" _Seaking, the goldfish pokémon and the evolved form of Goldeen. Seaking punches holes in stream-beds with its drill-like horn. This is a clever innovation that prevents its eggs from being attacked or washed away by the current. Seaking is very protective of its eggs. The male and female will take turns patrolling around their nest and eggs. The guarding of eggs by these pokémon goes on for over a month."_

"Why is there a seaking in here?" Livvi asked as James put his Pokédex away.

"He's mine," Celio replied. "He doesn't like being left by himself, so I bring him with me to work." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, this is the machine as the heart of our long-range Pokémon Transfer project." He gestured to the massive machine.

"I've been looking forward to seeing this!" Bill grinned, rolling up his sleeves and walking over to the machine. "It seems to be working fine from what I can see – what's wrong with it?"

"There are two problems," Celio replied, holding up two fingers. "The first is that we can't get this machine to link up with the one in Hoenn. It could be a problem with the construction of the machine or the software we're using – that's why I asked you to come out here."

"I see." Bill stared intently as the screen for a couple of seconds. "And what's the second problem?"

"Power," Celio replied. "Our resident electric pokémon can't produce enough electricity to give the machine the power it needs to perform long-range transfers. The mayor's already told us that constructing a generator big enough to power it is out of the question – it wouldn't go down well with the townspeople."

"I'm assuming that we're supposed to be dealing with this problem, right?" James asked. "Did you have an alternative in mind?"

"There are rumours of a pair of jewels that are said to amplify any electrical charge sent through them," Celio replied. "They're called the Ruby and the Sapphire, though they're not actually a ruby and sapphire. According to the rumours, they're hidden somewhere in the Sevii Islands."

"So you want us to track down the Ruby and Sapphire?" Livvi asked.

"That's right." Celio nodded. He paused for a second. "But the Ruby and Sapphire are incredibly valuable and I've heard rumours that a gang of jewel thieves have set their eyes on them. It could get dangerous for you if you're hunting for the jewels."

"We've got our pokémon with us – we'll be fine!" Richard replied with a grin. James and Livvi nodded as well.

"Alright." Celio seemed a little reassured. "We don't have any idea where the Sapphire is, but we believe the Ruby is hidden in the cave network in Mt. Ember, which is just off the north coast of Knot Island. It might take some time to find, but we're in no rush."

"So we just need to head to Mt. Ember, find the Ruby and bring it back here?" James checked back.

"Don't forget avoiding any thieves," Livvi added.

"If you do run into any thieves, make sure you put your own safety first and contact the police. Don't do anything reckless," Celio said grimly.

"Alright." James nodded. "Do we know what this Ruby looks like?"

"Based on our research, something like this." Celio handed James a carefully drawn picture of a large, rounded jewel that was a deep crimson colour. "If there's anything else you need, just let us know. I'm counting on you!"

* * *

 _2:15pm, 28_ _th_ _June 2005_

"Here we are!" Livvi called to James and Richard. She was standing outside the Seaspray Town pokémon centre.

"Great!" James grinned. The pokémon centre was surprisingly well-hidden in the south-eastern part of town and it had taken them a long time to track it down.

This didn't bode well for the hunt for the Ruby.

As they walked through the door, they noticed that the pokémon centre was far smaller than the one in Vermilion City. In this one, the trainers' lounge was to the right of the lobby, while the restaurant was opposite it on the left side. Further along the left side were three booths containing videophones. A doorway stood opposite on the right side, presumably leading to the stairs to the rooms.

"Should we book a room for the night?" Livvi asked.

"I think so." James nodded. "We haven't really come up with a plan for finding the Ruby yet."

"Alright." Livvi started walking towards the reception desk. "Back in a sec!"

"Hey, James! Look at that!" Richard pointed at a poster on the wall nearby. James had a sense of déjà-vu as he read it.

' _The Sevii League calls all challengers!_ ' it began by proclaiming. ' _The finest trainers in the islands will face off in Coloena Town on Quest's End Island starting on 9_ _th_ _August 2005!_ '

Below that was a picture of a machoke and a hitmonchan facing off against each other and the small print containing further details.

"I had no idea that the Sevii Islands had their own pokémon league," said James.

"Apparently you only need to earn six gym badges for this one." Richard studied the small print. "We're in luck! There's a gym in Pyro Town at the foot of Mt. Ember!"

"You're going to enter then?" James asked.

"You bet!" Richard grinned enthusiastically. "This is my big chance to compete in a pokémon league!" He charged off towards the reception desk.

"What's up with you?" Livvi cried in alarm as Richard arrived.

"Can I register for the Sevii League here?" he asked the receptionist, completely ignoring Livvi.

"Of course," the receptionist replied as she finished handing over a room key to Livvi. "I'll just need your trainer card."

"Here you are!" Richard quickly handed over his trainer card.

"What's this about?" Livvi asked James. As he wandered over.

"Apparently the Sevii Islands have their own pokémon league," James replied. "Richard's jumping at the opportunity."

"What about you?" Livvi asked. "Are you going to enter as well?"

"It's too soon for me," James replied. "Besides, if I don't compete then I can focus on cheering for Richard. I was also hoping to have a sort-of break while we were out here."

"I guess Richard needs a chance to shine." Livvi shrugged. "So you'll be joining me as a cheerleader this time?"

"That's right." James nodded. "In any case, we'll need to focus on searching for the Ruby and Sapphire rather than the league."

"Here's your badge case." The receptionist handed Richard a thin case, no longer than his hand. There was space for six badges inside.

"Thank you!" Richard thanked her and then turned back to James and Livvi. "Aren't you going to take part as well, James?"

"Nah – the stage is all yours this time, Richard," James replied.

"Alright." Richard nodded. "One less rival for me, then! I'll be counting on your support!"

"You can count on me!" James gave a mock salute.

"Glad to hear it." Richard grinned. "Anyway, I'm starving – shall we get some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me!" Livvi nodded.

The three of them started walking towards the restaurant. They had a lot to plan.

* * *

 **I wasn't 100% happy with the first two chapters myself when I came to back to do some last-minute proofreading yesterday. It feels as though they really could have been combined into a single chapter. Maybe we'll end up having another chapter merger sometime down the line... :P**

 **Anyway, hopefully the first two chapters have given you a clear indication of the direction the story will be going in if nothing else. On the one hand, we have the in-game quest to find the Ruby and Sapphire, while on the other we have the Sevii League and an opportunity for Richard to take the centre stage. I can't remember exactly why I originally decided to have Richard challenge the Sevii gyms rather than James, but it seems only fair to give him a chance to be the 'main character'! But don't despair, James fans! He'll be returning to the centre stage in the next story.**

 **Continuing with the announcements that I started at the end of last chapter, I wanted to briefly talk about the upload schedule for** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **. I'm going to be doing things slightly differently this time around. As usual, I'll be uploading once a week. However, after Chapter 9 goes up, there'll be a week's break before Chapter 10 goes up. There will then be two other breaks every ten chapters after that (after Chapters 19 and 29). This is basically to give me three extra weeks to produce chapters (be them for the Sevii Islands Journey or the story following it). Also, it might drive tension up a bit as well! :P**

 **If you've enjoyed what you've read so far, then you can like or follow the 'Pokémon Journey – Fanfiction Series' Facebook page to get announcements and news. Hope to see you there!**

 **Anyway, I think I'm more or less done with all my announcements. Let me know what you think of this chapter by submitting a review!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Chansey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omanyte): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Protect, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.


	3. More Firepower!

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw James, Livvi and Richard arrive in the Sevii Islands, where they were tasked with recovering the Ruby and Sapphire for Celio. In the meantime, Richard decided to register for the Sevii League.**

 **Upload Date: 24** **th** **January 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: More Firepower!**

 _Seaspray Town, Sevii Islands_

 _9:42am, 29_ _th_ _June 2005_

"Did you manage to find out anything about Mt. Ember?" Livvi asked James and Richard as they sat down at one of the tables in the restaurant to have breakfast.

"The main town on the island is called Pyro Town," Richard replied. "There's a pokémon centre there, as well as a pokémon gym."

"I couldn't really find out anything about the cave network in the volcano," James added. "It looks like it isn't a place that's been explored that much."

"That doesn't surprise me," Livvi replied. "I mean, it _is_ an active volcano after all."

"So what's the plan then?" Richard asked. "Did you manage to find out about the route to Mt. Ember?"

"There's a main path from here to the north coast of the island," Livvi replied. "It's called Kindle Road."

"Is it going to be easy to follow, or do you think there's a risk that we'll get lost?" James asked.

"I think we'd struggle to get lost on an island this small," Livvi replied with a smile. "But the road is apparently well-marked and the terrain is largely open and barren."

"What about when we get to the north coast?" Richard asked.

"There's a small ferry service that runs between Pyro Town and a small pier on the north coast." Livvi frowned slightly. "It stops running at five in the afternoon though, so we'll need to make sure that we get there before then."

"How long do you think it'll take us to get up there?" James asked.

"Probably by tomorrow afternoon if we set off soon," said Livvi, studying her town map. "The terrain isn't that difficult as long as we stick to the main path."

"Any 'distractions' that could crop up along the way?" James grinned.

"Depends on what you mean by 'distractions'," Livvi replied. "You never know whether or not another trainer might challenge us to a battle. Other than that, there's a hot spring resort in the north east of the island, but we can avoid going there by forcing ourselves to stick to the path."

"We can always stop off there on the way back!" James laughed.

"Alright!" Richard began. "So here's my proposed plan – we set off for Pyro Town as soon as we've finished breakfast and arrive around tomorrow evening. We stay the night in the pokémon centre and then I challenge and defeat the gym leader the following day. After that, we'll head into the cave network to search for the Ruby. How does that sound?"

"I'm fine with that," James replied.

Livvi nodded as well.

"As long as we don't delay searching for the Ruby for too long, then I'll go with that plan."

"Awesome!" Richard grinned. He scooped up a spoonful of cereal and put it in his mouth. After chewing for a couple of seconds and then swallowing, he started speaking again. "I should probably think about catching another pokémon. I only have four on my team at the moment."

"Are there many wild pokémon on Kindle Road?" James asked Livvi.

"I think so." Livvi nodded. "Just try not to take up too much time trying to catch one!"

"I won't!" Richard replied as he shovelled another spoonful into his mouth.

* * *

 _Kindle Road, Sevii Islands_

 _10:39am, 29_ _th_ _June 2005_

Like the previous day, dull grey clouds covered the sky above Knot Island as James, Livvi and Richard started making their way along Kindle Road. The first section of the route had seen them walking alongside a beach at the foot of a tall, imposing cliff as they left Seaspray Town. Further east, however, they'd turned inland. Here, the terrain was largely rough and barren. Countless hills and rocky outcrops stretched out across the route, along with coarse, dry-looking grass that swayed over when hit by a strong gust of wind.

There was very little tree cover at all, which had initially worried James, as it would be difficult to pitch their tent in exposed terrain. However, to his relief, the path itself ran along a little valley that wound its way between hills and rocky cliff faces towards the north coast. They could just make out the sandy beach and the channel of water between Knot Island and Mt. Ember in the distance. Behind it stood Mt. Ember itself, imposing even at this distance. Although they could see their destination in the distance, the way the meandering course the main path followed meant that it would take them far longer than it appeared to actually get there.

"I'll be glad when we get down there," Livvi sighed as another gust of wind struck them. The wind itself was surprisingly cold, and it didn't help that they were currently close to the top of a hill. At present, the path was heading down into the valley, so it wouldn't be long until they had a little bit of shelter from it.

"I guess we don't notice the wind in Seaspray Town because of the mountain behind it," said Richard.

"That's probably why they built it there," James replied. "A port needs to provide shelter so that ships aren't damaged or washed away by storms."

"I hope Pyro Town is as sheltered as that," Livvi mumbled.

"I'm sure it will!" James grinned at her. They felt the wind drop as they entered the valley. A handful of trees stood along the hillsides and by the side of the path. To their right was a small stream which flowed through a rocky river bed. Though it wasn't much lower than the path, the short slope down to it was at a steep angle. As they continued walking, they eventually encountered another trainer coming the other way, a young man on his way back towards Seaspray Town, who challenged the group to a two-on-two battle.

"I'll take up that challenge!" Richard grinned, pulling out a poké ball. "You up for refereeing James?"

"Not a problem." James gave him a thumbs up.

"Great!" The man grinned at them. "The name's Keith by the way."

"I'm Richard," Richard replied. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Same! Let's have a fun battle!"

The two trainers took up positions on a patch dirt just to the left of the path.

"Let's get started then!" James called as he and Livvi took up positions at the side lines.

"Go, Sting!" Richard called, throwing out his first poké ball.

Richard's beedrill, Sting, burst out of his poké ball and started hovering about the battlefield.

"I choose you, Graveler!" Keith called as he threw out his poké ball.

Graveler landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Start off with Focus Energy!" Richard shouted to Sting.

Sting gave a nod to show his understanding. It wasn't immediately apparent that he was doing anything in response to his trainers' command, but James could see that the Beedrill was carefully assessing Graveler's weak points in an attempt to pinpoint the perfection spot to launch an attack.

"Use Defence Curl!" Keith ordered.

Graveler tucked himself up into a ball to cover up some of the weak spots Sting had been identifying.

"Use Poison Sting!" Richard called.

Sting dove forwards, extending one of his drill-like arms as he got closer. Graveler grimaced as Sting slid his arm into a tiny, almost invisible crack in the rock encasing his body. Sting pulled back immediately as the rock type started to recover. Clearly Richard was aiming to use precision rather than power to win this round.

"Use Double-Edge!" Keith shouted.

Graveler nodded and started charging recklessly towards Sting, aiming to slam into him at full power.

"Stop him in his tracks with Strong Shot!" Richard yelled.

Sting fired a sticky thread at Graveler, which tangled up his limbs and trapped him in place as the thread stuck to the ground as well.

"Come on, Graveler! Pull yourself free!" Keith shouted.

Graveler tugged fiercely at the thread, which stretched out but didn't break. The moment he relaxed pressure, it sprung back to where it had been before.

"Use Poison Sting again!" Richard ordered.

Sting dove in for another Poison Sting, hitting another weak point exposed by Graveler breaking out of his defensive posture.

Graveler started shuddering suddenly as Sting withdrew again. A sweat appeared on his forehead, leaking out from his rocky armour, as if he had a fever. He'd been poisoned.

"Finish this up quickly!" Keith called urgently, recognising that he needed to act while Graveler retained his strength. "Use Magnitude!"

Graveler immediately stamped the ground as ferociously as he could while the four trainers tensed themselves for the tremors in the ground.

"Stay airborne no matter what!" Richard called to Sting as the shaking started.

Sting nodded and flew further up for good measure.

"Now use Poison Sting again!" Richard called.

Sting dove back down towards Graveler, gaining speed as he did.

"Counter with Rock Blast!" Keith called.

Graveler gave himself a shake to break a handful of rocks off of his body and started hurling them up towards Sting.

"Dodge it!" Richard called.

Sting nodded and started rolling from side to side to dodge the incoming rocks. Just as he was about to begin his final dive, he was struck by Graveler's penultimate rock. As he was thrown back by it, he lost track of his surroundings and couldn't dodge the final rock, which knocked him back. He landed with a soft thud close to Richard.

"Sting is unable to battle!" James called from the side lines. "Graveler is the winner!"

"You put up a good fight, Sting, return!" Richard recalled Sting to his poké ball.

"You did a good job as well, Graveler!" Keith grinned at him as the rock type finally pulled himself free of Sting's String Shot.

Richard pulled out his next poké ball.

"Go, Naro!" he called.

Naro, Richard's nidoking and his first pokémon, burst out of the ball and landed with a massive crash on the ground, creating a brief tremor that almost matched the one Graveler had triggered earlier.

"Nidoking, huh?" Keith pondered for a second. "Alright, use Double-Edge!"

Graveler nodded and charged forwards.

"Hold your ground, Naro!" Richard ordered.

Naro gave a confident nod and braced himself to receive Graveler's attack.

"This is new," Livvi whispered to James. "He used to rely more on dodging, like you do."

"He's been working on new tactics since the Kanto League finished," James whispered back. "It makes more sense for him to rely on Naro's bulk instead since it's been harder for him to dodge ever since he evolved from a nidorino.

Graveler slammed into Naro at full power, forcing him to take a couple of steps back.

"Counter with Double Kick!" Richard ordered.

Naro pushed Graveler back slightly before delivering two quick kicks with his right foot. Graveler was hurled back by the force of impact and crashed into a rock by the side of the battlefield.

"Use Magnitude! Quickly!" Keith ordered.

Unable to pull himself back up quickly, Graveler slammed one of his fists into the ground, triggering a weak earthquake.

"Use Megahorn!" Richard yelled.

Naro charged forwards, fighting through the disruptive Magnitude attack and smashing into Graveler with his horn. Graveler cried out in pain. He slumped backwards as Naro withdrew.

"Graveler is unable to battle!" James called. "Naro is the winner!"

"Awesome, Naro! Great work!" Richard grinned.

Naro grinned back at him.

"You did great, Graveler, thanks." Keith recalled him to his poké ball. He quickly pulled out his next one. "Go, Hitmonlee!"

A hitmonlee burst out of the ball and started bouncing lightly from one leg to the other.

"Use Meditate!" Keith called.

Hitmonlee sat down cross-legged on the ground and started clearing and focusing his mind.

"Use Horn Attack!" Richard ordered.

Naro charged forwards, lowering his horn as he got close.

"Counter with Rolling Kick!" Keith shouted.

Hitmonlee jumped up, spinning around as he did and bringing his right leg swinging in to strike Naro's left flank.

"Are you alright, Naro?" Richard called as Naro was sent flying to the right with a crash.

Naro pulled himself back to his feet and nodded.

"Alright, use Poison Sting!" Richard ordered.

Naro charged forwards again, his horn glowing purple. He slammed into Hitmonlee, jabbing his horn into the fighting type's armpit.

"Counter with Double Kick!" Keith yelled.

Hitmonlee swept both his legs up in quick succession to knee Naro in the stomach. Naro roared, backing off and wincing with pain.

"Use Horn Attack!" Richard ordered.

Recovering, Naro charged forwards again.

"Dodge it and use Rolling Kick!" Keith called.

Hitmonlee jumped agilely to the right as Naro approached. He then swept his right leg back in from the left to catch the nidoking in the chest and knock him back,

"How are you feeling, Naro?" Richard called in concern. "Still good to go?"

Naro winced in pain but nodded.

"Alright, use Horn Attack again!"

Naro started charging again.

"Use Hi-Jump Kick!" Keith ordered.

Hitmonlee started sprinting towards Naro. As he got closer, he jumped into the air and extended his left knee.

"Duck!" Richard yelled.

Hitmonlee cried in alarm as Naro ducked surprisingly low and he sailed harmlessly over him.

"Hitmonlee!" Keith cried in alarm as the fighting type crashed to the ground in a heap.

Hitmonlee groaned in pain as he attempted to pick himself up again.

"Now finish up with Double Kick!" Richard shouted.

Naro charged back towards Hitmonlee and struck him in the chest with two quick kicks. Hitmonlee cried in pain before falling back to the ground.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle!" James called. "Naro is the winner. Both of Keith's pokémon are unable to battle, so Richard wins! Great battle you two!"

"That was certainly more intense than I was expecting!" Keith laughed as he walked over to Hitmonlee. "You did a great job, buddy, I'm proud of you!"

Hitmonlee responded with a sigh.

"Good work as always, Naro!" Richard grinned, patting the nidoking on the shoulder.

Naro grinned, patting Richard on the head in return.

"Good battle," Keith said as he recalled Hitmonlee and walked over to Richard. "Are you planning on competing in the Sevii League?"

"Yes I am," Richard replied. "I'm on my way to challenge the gym in Pyro Town.

"Well best of luck to you," said Keith. "I just won the badge there myself – hope to run into you again in Coloena Town!"

"Same!" Richard grinned as Keith started walking back towards Seaspray Town.

* * *

 _9:58pm, 29_ _th_ _June 2005_

The temperature had dropped sharply as the sun had gone down and a cold breeze had been blowing through the valley since the late afternoon. James, Livvi and Richard had pitched their tent by the side of the main path, sheltered by a series of moss-covered rocks and a pair of trees stood next to each other on the side of the slope. The main path itself had a series of small posts at regular intervals which lit up now that the sun had gone down to show travellers where the path was. Aside from these, it was pitch dark outside.

The tent itself was larger than James, Livvi and Richard really needed it to be. It was separated into three main sections. There was a communal room in the centre, which was also the section which contained the entrance. There was a separate bedroom on either side of the communal room: the one to the left of the entrance was used by James and Richard, while the one on the right was Livvi's.

James still didn't really understand why his parent's had given him such a large tent when he'd set off on his journey back in April. Even with three people sharing it, there was still a lot of space left over. It annoyed him a little bit – a smaller tent would be easier for him to carry – but he had to admit that it was nice having enough space in the communal room to have all their pokémon out at once without it feeling cramped.

"Do you remember the first time we all slept in this tent together?" Livvi asked.

"Of course!" Richard nodded. The three of them, along with their pokémon, were all sat in the communal room. The three trainers each had a mug of hot chocolate clutched in their hands to help keep them warm.

"That was the second night after we met you, wasn't it?" James asked.

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "I remember talking about looking out for a wild pokémon for me to catch during the evening."

"And then you caught Naro the following day," Livvi added.

"It feels like a really long time ago," Richard sighed. "It hasn't even been three months though."

"Yeah," James agreed. "It feels as if I've known you guys forever."

"Same." Livvi nodded.

"Well we've been through a lot of experiences together." Richard shrugged. "Not to mention the fact that we travelled together every day for about two months." He paused for a second, caught up in his memories. "Do you remember that time you entered an eating contest with Raenok, James?"

"How could I forget?" James exclaimed. "That was one of the toughest things I've ever had to do in my life – the Kanto League has nothing on trying to stuff your face with Pannacotta!"

"It was really funny to watch!" Livvi giggled.

"You two will never understand the pain Raenok and I went through," James said dramatically.

Raenok nodded enthusiastically.

"It was even more of a challenge cleaning Raenok's hands afterwards," said Richard. "It took almost two days until he was completely clean."

"Hence why we're not doing it again," James said, folding his arms. "At least not until I've taught him how to use a spoon."

"Do you remember the five-on-five battle we had that one time?" Livvi asked.

"I'd never be able to forget that, even if I tried," James replied. "That was when Charka evolved into a charmeleon after all!"

Charka grinned at him.

"We need to have another battle at some point," said Livvi. "You barely won last time, so I reckon I could pull off a win next time."

"But the more you train, the more I'll train!" James laughed. "It'll be a tough battle for you to win!"

"How about that time when we got lost in Rock Tunnel?" Richard asked. "Do you remember that?"

"That was probably one of the most dangerous situations we'd been in during the whole journey," James replied. "But yeah, I definitely remember almost being buried alive by a raging machoke."

"I remember that I ended up with Charka, which was a relief since I didn't have a torch," said Livvi.

"And I ended up catching Spear!" Richard grinned at the fearow.

"So many memories!" James sighed.

They all paused to think for a second.

"So, about tomorrow!" Livvi snapped them back into the present. "Are you still planning on trying to catch a wild pokémon, Richard?"

"That's the plan." Richard nodded.

"You need to save face after losing to that psyduck, don't you?" James grinned.

"That was a fluke and you know it!" Richard protested angrily. "It caught me off guard, that's all!"

"Yeah, yeah!" James grinned.

"Try not to take too much time catching a pokémon tomorrow," said Livvi. "We don't want to miss the last ferry across to Mt. Ember."

"Got it." Richard nodded. "I'll be a quick as I can!"

* * *

 _11:38am, 30_ _th_ _June 2005_

James, Livvi and Richard had awoken to another cool breeze, but brilliant summer sunshine. Though a number of clouds remained in the sky, it was far warmer than it had been the previous day and made the breeze feel refreshing rather than freezing.

The terrain had become slightly more rugged as they'd started making their way further north through the valley. The stream on their right had narrowed as they walked closer to its source. Much of the surrounding landscape was still rocky outcrops and tall, coarse grass.

It was in the tall grass that the three trainers had first saw it. At first, they'd thought that the grass had caught fire and were readying their water-type pokémon to put it out. Upon getting closer, they'd realised that it was actually a fire-type pokémon grazing on the grass. It was a small horse-like pokémon with a mane and tail made of fire. It was this that had created the impression that the grass had been aflame.

"Is it the pre-evolved form of rapidash?" James wondered aloud, thinking back to the fire horse pokémon he'd fought at the gym on Cinnabar Island.

"Let's see…" Richard pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the wild pokémon.

" _Ponyta, the fire horse pokémon. A ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. Its legs become stronger as it stumbles and falls while trying to keep up with its parent. Its impressive, fiery mane and tail grow out about an hour after birth_."

"Aww! It must be so cute to watch!" Livvi exclaimed as Richard put his Pokédex away.

"Go, Helix!" he called, throwing out a poké ball.

The omanyte burst out of his poké ball and landed softly on the ground. The ponyta, which had been ignoring them up until this point, stopped grazing and looked over at Helix.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Richard proclaimed loudly.

The ponyta gave him a determined look before adopting a battle stance.

"Alright, Helix, use-" Before Richard had a chance to issue his first order, the ponyta sprung forward at a blinding speed. He outflanked Helix and stomped down on him with one of his hooves.

Helix cried out, more in surprise than in pain.

"Counter with Tickle!" Richard ordered, quickly recovering.

Helix darted forwards and tickled the ponyta with his tentacles. The ponyta let out an odd, high-pitched shriek before jumping back out of range.

"So, it knows Stomp," Richard mused to himself. He looked back at James and Livvi. "Do we think that the first attack it used was Agility?"

"Looked like it to me!" James called back. "Keep focused – you don't want him to catch you unawares!"

"Got it!" Richard turned back to the battle.

The ponyta fired a burst of fiery embers towards Helix, hitting him but failing to make much impact.

"Use Water Gun!" Richard ordered.

Helix fired a jet of water towards the ponyta, who dodged it using Agility.

"Use Protect!" Richard called as the ponyta reappeared on Helix's right and dove in to use Take Down.

Helix tucked himself into his shell, which started glowing a turquoise-green colour. The ponyta cried out as he slammed into Helix's shell and bounced back off, landing with a crash in a nearby patch of grass.

"Now use Water Gun!" Richard grinned as Helix popped back out of his shell.

Helix fired another jet of water towards the ponyta as he struggled to get back on his feet. He cried in pain as it hit. As the water subsided, however, he quickly recovered and pulled himself back into a battle stance.

"Get ready, Helix!" Richard called to the omanyte.

Helix nodded. The ponyta vanished from sight again as he raced forwards with Agility.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard shouted.

Helix summoned a cluster of boulders, a strange, regal blue aura emanating from each one. As the ponyta reappeared on his left, the omanyte hurled the boulder at him.

The ponyta cried out in pain as he was thrown back.

"Great work, Helix!" Richard called as he pulled out a poké ball. He threw it with all his might, striking the ponyta on his right shoulder. The fire horse pokémon was converted into energy and sucked in. The ball fell to the ground with a clatter and started shaking.

After a couple of shakes, there was a small clicking sound and an equally small burst of sparks from the button on the front of the ball.

"Alright!" Richard cheered. "I caught a ponyta!" He ran over and picked up the poké ball.

"Congratulations, Richard!" James called with a grin.

"Well done!" Livvi added.

"Thanks, guys!" Richard released the ponyta from the poké ball. "You're now the newest member of my team, Ponyta, that sound okay?"

The ponyta nodded in response.

"As for a nickname…" Richard pondered for a second. "How about Flare?"

The ponyta nodded again.

"That's settled then." Richard turned back to look at James, Livvi and Helix. "This is Flare, the newest member of my team!"

"So we heard," James replied.

"Why are you turning it into some kind of ceremony?" Livvi giggled.

"Sorry," Richard replied with a sheepish grin. "It's been a while since I last caught a pokémon, I guess."

"Anyway, we should get moving again," said James, glancing at his watch. "What time does the last ferry leave?"

"At about five," Livvi replied, also glancing at her watch. "So we have about five hours to get the rest of the way up Kindle Road."

"Let's get moving then!" Richard grinned. He turned back to Flare. "Welcome to the team, Flare!"

Flare smiled eagerly back at him.

* * *

 _5:06pm, 30_ _th_ _June 2005_

The sight of the northern coast of Knot Island was beautiful. The summer sun was still high, though the air had cooled substantially since the start of the day. The mouth of the valley leading back to Seaspray Town opened into an area of sand dunes thick with clumps of long and thin grass. Beyond the sand dunes lay a long beach of dark, volcanic sand. The north-eastern edge of the beach was enclosed by a moderately high cliff, while the other end of the beach met the mouth of a river running from elsewhere in the interior of the island.

James, Livvi and Richard didn't take much time to admire this as they struggled to run through the sand dunes. They emerged onto the beach just in time to see the ferry, a small motorboat, leave the wooden jetty stretching out from the beach.

"Looks like we were too late!" James gasped.

"Let's check anyway!" Livvi replied, leading the way to the wooden hut on the shore end of the jetty.

"We shouldn't have stopped so long for lunch," Richard sighed as they set off again.

"Can't be helped," James replied.

"Excuse me!" Livvi called to a young man wearing a pair of white shorts, a bright yellow and red T-shirt and a pair of sandals who was sitting on a chair outside the hut.

"The last ferry just left!" he called back, guessing why they were there. "The next one will be at 8:30 tomorrow morning!"

"Is there no other way to get to Pyro Town?" Livvi asked.

"Not unless you can swim that far," the man replied. "I suppose you could cross the river and see if there's someone in Shell Village who'll take you over in their own boat."

"How long would it take us to get to Shell Village?" Livvi asked.

"Probably about two hours or so, depending on how fast you walk," the man sighed. "Honestly, your best bet is to set up camp in the sand dunes and then wake up early to catch the first ferry."

"Alright, thanks," Livvi replied dejectedly. She turned and walked back to the others, who'd flung themselves back on the sand.

"No luck?" James asked.

"No luck." Livvi shook her head.

"It's not the end of the world!" Richard said cheerfully. "At least we don't have to worry about rushing anymore."

"You realise that this will eat into _your_ gym battling time, right?" Livvi raised an eyebrow.

"But in exchange, I get a little bit more training time," Richard replied with a shrug.

"We'll also get an opportunity to admire the view as well," James pointed out, gesturing to the majestic sight of Mt. Ember.

The volcano rose up straight from the sea. There was thick vegetation bunched around the base of the island. To the left, they could make out buildings – Pyro Town. The volcano itself dominated the scene, which was unsurprising given that they could see it from the other end of the island.

"I guess you're right," Livvi admitted.

"Anyway, let's go and find a good spot in the sand dunes to set up the tent," said James.

"Will do!" Richard grinned. "And then after that, we're doing some training for tomorrow!"

"Deal!" James grinned back.

Livvi smiled as the two of them set off back towards the sand dunes. She glanced back over her shoulder towards Mt. Ember. It was true that they were in no hurry. It'd be fun camping out in the sand dunes as well.

"Wait for me, guys!" she called as she started running after them.

* * *

 **First off, I want to thank my three reviewers for their feedback, and to once again to encourage other readers to write reviews of their own – it's the only way I'm going to improve after all!**

 **Anyway, the journey itself has properly begun now that the group have left Seaspray Town. Richard has already caught a new pokémon, putting him level with Livvi (five each), though it doesn't look like Flare will get a chance to prove himself in battle yet, seeing as how the Pyro Town gym's type speciality isn't all that hard to guess…**

 **So we'll have a gym battle next week – Richard's first since early in** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **. I hope you'll look forward to it!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Chansey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omanyte): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Protect, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Stomp and Ember.


	4. A Volcanic Battle!

**Hello again!**

 **So, we stopped just short of Pyro Town last chapter, with Richard having captured a new pokémon on the way up Kindle Road. I guess it's time to kick off the Sevii League gym challenge, though whether it'll start with Richard striding forwards in triumph or tripping and falling is anyone's guess!**

 **Upload Date: 31** **st** **January 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Volcanic Battle!**

 _Pyro Town, Sevii Islands_

 _8:36am, 1_ _st_ _July 2005_

"Here we are!" Livvi grinned as the ferry entered the small harbour below Pyro Town. The port itself was built around the interior of the bay, at the foot of a medium sized cliff of black rock which extended around the back of the bay. There were two, tiring-looking staircases which zigzagged their way up the cliff into the town itself. Given their position, they couldn't see much of the town itself, though a handful of houses dotted the edge of the cliff. At the back of the bay, the dock extended into a water-filled cave that stretched back into the island for a short distance.

"This looks like a really interesting place," said James.

"Same!" Livvi grinned. "I can't wait to get exploring!"

"We should probably try and find the pokémon centre first," Richard pointed out as the ferry's crew started docking. "I don't suppose that handy town map of yours tells us where it is?"

"It should do," Livvi replied. "I'll have a look once we're off the boat."

The crew finished tying up the ferry and James, Livvi and Richard stepped off onto the dock. They started walking towards one of the staircases while Livvi pulled out her town map and started examining it intently.

"Any luck?" James asked.

"Give me a little longer," Livvi replied. They continued climbing the stairs. They stopped to rest upon reaching the top. Now they could see the town properly. The first thing that struck them was that the ground was, for the most part, the same colour as the cliffs – a volcanic black. Palm trees and other exotic foliage stood out starkly against it. The town itself wasn't very large and consisted mostly of houses and the occasional hotel for tourists. James had already spotted the pokémon centre by the time Livvi located it on the map.

"Let's get moving," he said, leading the way towards it.

"Think it'll be the same size as the one in Seaspray Town, or even smaller?" Richard asked as they approached it.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it were smaller," James replied. "This town is smaller than Seaspray Town after all."

The automatic doors whirred open as they approached them. Inside, the layout was very similar to that of the pokémon centre in Seaspray Town.

"I'll go and book a room for tonight," said Livvi. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to find out where the gym is," Richard replied. "We may have arrived the day after we intended, but I don't want to push my gym battle back!"

"Sounds good to me." James nodded. "Are you sure you're ready though?"

"After that training session we had last night, I'm feeling fairly confident," Richard replied with a confident grin.

"You guys go and do that then," Livvi said as she started heading over to the reception desk. "I'll catch up with you guys once I'm done booking the room."

* * *

 _8:59am, 1_ _st_ _July 2005_

"So, this is the gym, huh?"

James and Richard looked up at the imposing building standing over them. Located on a hill overlooking the channel between Mt. Ember and Knot Island as well as Pyro Town itself, the gym was a large dome-shaped building. It had been built out of the same black rock that characterized the island, though a series of thin red and orange lines had been painted in cracks in the rock to mimic the appearance of lava.

"You ready for this?" James asked, looking over at Richard. "Your first gym battle since you lost to Misty… twice."

"No need to rub it in," Richard muttered. "Besides, we're only booking the slot at the moment – there's still plenty of time for training later."

The two of them walked up to the large iron doors and pushed them open.

The interior of the lobby was also fashioned with black rock, with large photos adorning the walls. The sofas, chairs, and even the rug were the same mix of red and orange as the 'lava' in the outside walls. The air was warm, but it didn't feel stuffy.

Unfortunately for Richard, the next thing they noticed was a queue of five other trainers waiting to speak to the desperate-looking receptionist.

"This doesn't look good," said James. "I didn't think the gym would be this popular."

"It should be fine," Richard replied. "Gym battles don't take that long and, even accounting for the time the gym leader needs to rest between battles, there should be some slots left over later in the day."

"And that gives you extra time to train," James added.

"Precisely!" Richard grinned.

They waited for other trainers to have their turns. It felt as if it was taking longer than it needed to.

"Wow! There's a queue?" Livvi had arrived. She stared in wonder at the remaining two trainers in line ahead of Richard and James. "I've never seen that at a pokémon gym before!"

"It must be a popular gym," Richard replied.

"Did you get the room sorted?" James asked.

"I did." Livvi nodded. "This one is kind of small, but it has a nice view of Knot Island."

"We didn't come for the view remember," Richard said.

"I know, I know," Livvi replied with a sigh.

"How many nights did you book?" James asked.

"Just the one," Livvi replied. "We can ask to keep for more nights if we need to though."

"Looks like I'm up." Richard grinned as the person ahead of him at the queue finished booking his slot and turned to leave.

"How can I help?" the receptionist asked. He seemed exhausted.

"I'd like to book a gym battle," Richard replied.

"We're out of slots today," the receptionist replied. He'd clearly become used to repeating this phrase. "Would you like to book one for tomorrow instead?"

"Sure!" Richard nodded, completely unfazed. "When's the earliest available?"

"Eleven in the morning," said the receptionist, glancing quickly at his computer screen. "Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine." Richard nodded. He handed over his trainer card for the receptionist to scan.

"Great! Here you go!" The receptionist handed his card back. "Make sure you get here slightly before your slot so you don't miss it."

"I will! Thank you!" Richard turned back to walk towards the door. James and Livvi turned to follow him.

"Thank you!" the receptionist called after him, clearly relieved that James and Livvi weren't there to book gym battles as well.

"So what now?" Livvi asked as they stepped outside the gym.

"You've got over 24 hours to prepare now, Richard!" James laughed.

"Works for me!" Richard grinned. "I figure that I should practice tactics to use against fire types."

"That sounds like a good idea," James agreed. "That was obviously a fire type gym."

"What if they just wanted you to think that it was a fire type gym though?" Livvi pointed out.

"I doubt they'd go to that much trouble," Richard replied. "The aim of a pokémon gym is to be an obstacle for trainers to overcome, not an obstacle designed to break them."

"I guess that makes sense…" Livvi didn't seem entirely convinced.

"Well we'll focus on dealing with fire types, but all practice a range of tactics," James proposed.

"Sounds good to me!" Richard grinned.

* * *

 _4:36pm, 1_ _st_ _July 2005_

"Alright, Charka, use Flamethrower!" James called.

Charka fired a burst of flames towards Helix, who was facing off against him.

"Block it with Protect!" Richard called.

Helix pulled back into his shell, which started glowing a turquoise-green colour. The flames of Charka's Flamethrower licked around the omanyte as they hit, but failed to do any damage.

"Now use Metal Claw!" James ordered.

Charka stormed forwards as Helix pulled out of his Protect.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard called.

Helix fired a cluster of boulders towards Charka as he got so close that it was almost impossible to dodge. Charka cried in pain as he was hit and thrown back.

"That was good, Richard!" James called over. "We can definitely use that to make up for the slow speed of Helix's attacks!"

"I'm glad it worked out alright!" Richard called back with a laugh. "It's a risky tactic if the opponent moves too quickly!"

"That's why we need to make sure Helix is able to launch his attack at that precise moment," James replied. "It's less of a problem with Water Gun since it launches immediately, but Ancient Power does more damage."

"We'll practice it a little more in a bit," said Richard. He looked over at Flare, who was training with Saeloc. "I was kind of hoping to battle with Flare for a bit as well, since I don't think I can use him in tomorrow's battle."

"That's fine by me." James nodded. "Saeloc! Get over here!"

Saeloc jumped back from Flare and bounded over to James, a quizzical look on her face.

"We're turning this into a proper battle, are you ready?" James grinned at her.

Saeloc nodded.

"How about you, Flare?" Richard asked.

Flare nodded as well as he ambled over to Richard.

"I'll start off then!" James grinned. "Saeloc, use Screech!"

Saeloc let out an ear-splitting screech.

Richard immediately clutched his ears. Flare, unable to do the same, grimaced in pain.

"Now use Slash!" James called.

Saeloc bounded forwards, extending her claws as she did.

"Use Stomp!" Richard yelled.

At the last minute, Flare reared up and slammed his front hooves down onto Saeloc as she came within range. The persian cried in pain, crashing to the ground.

"Now use Ember!" Richard called.

Flare fired a burst of embers down at Saeloc, striking her before she could recover from the previous attack.

"Are you alright, Saeloc?" James called.

Saeloc pulled herself unsteadily back to her feet and gave James a reassuring nod.

"Alright, use Bite!" James ordered.

Saeloc charged forwards again.

"Use Take Down!" Richard called to Flare.

Flare charged towards Saeloc. The two of them slammed into each other, Saeloc sinking her fangs into Flare's right shoulder and Flare crashing into Saeloc's now-exposed chest. The two of them tussled for a short while before separating and pulling back.

"Use Ember!" Richard ordered.

Flare fired a burst of embers towards Saeloc.

"Counter with Icy Wind!" James called.

Saeloc fired an icy blast of air full of small ice crystals towards Flare. This was Saeloc's 'special' attack. She'd known it since James had first caught her and he, Livvi and Richard hadn't been able to figure out how she'd learnt it. As an unexpected attack, however, it was certainly useful for catching opponents off guard.

The Ember and Icy Wind collided, causing an explosion of wispy mist that swirled around the no man's land between the two pokémon.

"I think that's enough for now!" James called out, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You fought pretty well!"

"What did you think of my waiting tactic?" Richard called. "When I used Stomp as Saeloc approached?"

"It was good," James replied. "It caught me unawares – you just need to make sure that you master it with Helix."

"Will do!" Richard nodded. "I think we've probably earned a break though, so we'll pick this up again later."

"Sounds good to me!" James grinned.

* * *

 _10:57am, 2_ _nd_ _July 2005_

James, Livvi and Richard returned to the pokémon gym the following morning.

"I hope you two didn't wear yourselves out training this morning," said Livvi, giving them a worried glance as they pushed open the doors.

"Don't worry," Richard replied. "We didn't have any practice battles and we stopped about an hour ago so that we had an opportunity to rest up."

"That's good." Livvi breathed a sigh of relief. "You wouldn't want to lose your first Sevii Island gym battle because you were too worn out from training."

"I'm actually feeling quite confident about this," said Richard as he walked over to the reception desk. "I'm here for my gym battle! My name's Richard Winter!"

"Got it." The receptionist today was different to the one yesterday. He quickly looked up the list of challengers. "You can go straight on in," he said. He looked over at James and Livvi. "Are the two of you supporting him?"

"That's right." Livvi nodded.

"Alright. The spectators' stands are through that way." He gestured to a door on the right of the door which led through to the arena.

"Thank you!" James grinned. He patted Richard on the shoulder. "Good luck – don't mess this up!"

"I'll be fine!" Richard grinned back. "Livvi, make sure you instruct him in the art of cheering!"

"Will do!" Livvi nodded firmly. "Good luck, Richard!"

"Thanks!" Richard grinned as he walked through the doorway.

* * *

 _11:00am, 2_ _nd_ _July 2005_

The main arena in the Pyro Town gym was similar in many ways to the one on Cinnabar Island, which served only to reinforce the notion that the gym leader would specialise in fire-type pokémon. Like Cinnabar, the arena floor was hot enough to make it uncomfortable to stand on without moving. It was also dimly lit, with only a few overhead lights lazily illuminating the arena. Unlike the Cinnabar gym, however, the arena floor had been built out of the same black rock as the rest of the building.

Standing on the opposite side of the arena to Richard as he walked in was a young woman with dark skin and short, wavy hair that had been dyed a dark red colour. She wore a black jacket over a red T-shirt with a picture of a Moltres on it, as well as a pair of black jeans.

"Welcome to my gym, challenger!" she called across to Richard as he took his position. "My name's Ashelin; I'm the Pyro Town gym leader!"

"I'm Richard Winter from Pewter City!" Richard called back. His heart was thumping like crazy. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite shake off the memories of the last time he'd stood in the challenger's corner in a pokémon gym.

"Nice to meet you!" Ashelin grinned. "Are you ready to go right away, or did you need an explanation?"

"Only the rules for this gym!" Richard called back.

"Three-on-three single battle!" Ashelin explained. "You can substitute your pokémon at any time; I can only do it when one of mine is no longer able to battle! The battle ends when one of us has no pokémon left to battle!"

"It feels weird seeing a gym battle from the stands rather than from the battlefield itself," said James as he and Livvi sat down.

"I'll give you a quick rundown on how to be an effective gym spectator," said Livvi. She took a deep breath. "Make sure you cheer whenever Richard seems to be winning and say 'oh no' when it looks like he's losing or one of his pokémon takes a hit. After one of his pokémon falls, make sure you make loud comments about it – that'll make him get annoyed at you instead of worrying about the battle situation and will make him more determined to turn it around."

"I'll follow your lead, Master!" James grinned, poking his tongue out cheekily.

"This is an official Sevii League gym battle between the Pyro Town gym leader, Ashelin, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee announced. "This battle will be fought with a three-on-three single format and will be over when one side has no more pokémon that can battle! In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute their pokémon mid-round! Are both sides ready?"

"Yes!" Ashelin called.

"Yeah!" Richard nodded in agreement.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Go, Helix!" Richard called, throwing out his first poké ball.

Helix cried out as he burst out of the ball.

"I choose you, Magby!" Ashelin called as she threw out a poké ball.

A small, red-coloured pokémon with a lumpy head, a rounded yellow beak, and a small spike extending from the small of its back emerged from the poké ball.

"Magby?" Richard pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

" _Magby, the live coal pokémon. Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames._ "

"It looks pretty healthy to me," Richard said as he put his Pokédex away. Magby was exhaling some bright yellow flames to prove that it was indeed in perfect condition to battle.

"Use Water Gun!" Richard called to Helix.

Helix fired a blast of water towards Magby.

"Use Smokescreen and dodge it!" Ashelin called.

Magby fired out a cloud of thick black smoke. The blast of water ploughed through it, but failed to hit its mark.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Ashelin ordered.

Magby called back from within the cloud of smoke.

A series of glowing yellow orbs appeared from nowhere and circled Helix rapidly.

"Are you alright, Helix?" Richard cried as the omanyte started tottering around in a daze.

"Use Brick Break!" Ashelin called.

Magby charged out of smoke towards Helix, his right fist glowing a dark red colour.

"Quick, use Protect!" Richard yelled.

Helix attempted to pull back into his shell but seemed to be having trouble remembering exactly how to. As he dithered around, Magby extended his fist and smashed into Helix from the front, sending him flying back.

"Helix!" Richard cried in alarm.

"Oh no!" James and Livvi gasped in unison.

Helix crashed to the ground in front of Richard.

"Are you alright, Helix?" Richard asked.

Helix pulled himself upright again, but still seemed to be in a daze after both the Confuse Ray and the force of Magby's impact.

"Helix, return for now." Richard held up Helix's poké ball.

Helix was struck by the red recall beam and sucked back inside the poké ball.

Richard quickly pulled out another poké ball and threw it.

"Get in there, Spear!"

The fearow let out a loud cry as he burst out of the ball. Like Helix, this was his first gym battle – he didn't want it to go badly.

"Use Drill Peck!" Richard called.

Spear nodded and took off, flying towards Magby at high speed. As he got closer, he tucked in his wings and started rotating like a drill.

"Use Smokescreen!" Ashelin shouted.

Magby nodded and fired out another cloud of smoke. Spear plunged into the smoke. He then flew back out the other side without having managed to hit his target.

"Use Brick Break!" Ashelin ordered.

Magby leapt out of the smoke, his fist glowing dark red. Spear cried out in pain as he was caught unawares and struck in the back. He fell to the ground with a crash.

"Are you alright, Spear?" Richard called.

Spear pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Alright, use Double Team!" Richard ordered.

Spear called. Suddenly, a dozen imitations of Spear appeared on the battlefield, each cawing loudly as they took off and started circling.

"Now use Drill Peck again!" Richard grinned.

All the Spears dove towards Magby, smashing into him before he had a chance to react.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ashelin called as Magby was thrown back.

Wincing with pain from the last attack, Magby took a breath and fired out a burst of flames.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard yelled.

The real Spear vanished from sight as the Flamethrower obliterated five of the doubles.

"Use Smokescreen!" Ashelin shouted to Magby, who'd just picked himself up off the ground.

Magby fired out yet another cloud of smoke.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Richard shouted.

"Good call!" James grinned as Spear reappeared and swept into the smoke, one wing glowing a bright white colour. The smoke was swept aside.

Magby let out a cry of pain as he was struck by Spear's attack and sent flying back yet again.

"Are you alright, Magby?" Ashelin called.

Magby pulled himself to his feet and gave a nod. The black smoke mixed in with the flames he was exhaling told a different story.

"We're going to need to move as quickly as possible, Magby!" Ashelin called. "Use Confuse Ray!"

Magby fired a cluster of yellow orbs towards Spear, who was circling overhead.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard yelled.

Spear vanished again in the blink of an eye and reappeared close to the ground.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Richard shouted.

Spear started corkscrewing towards Magby.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ashelin called.

Magby fired out a burst of flames.

The flames struck Spear directly, but the fearow continued his attack regardless and struck Magby directly in the chest.

"Magby!" Ashelin cried as Magby was thrown back, landing with a crash on the ground next to her.

"Magby is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Fearow is the winner!"

"Great work, Spear!" Richard grinned.

Spear called back, clearly pleased to have won his first round in a gym battle.

"You know, I initially thought you were pretty pitiful after seeing your omanyte's performance," Ashelin began as she recalled Magby to his poké ball. "But now I'm starting to think that this battle could be pretty exciting after all."

"Thanks… I guess?" Richard gave her a puzzled look.

"He has the advantage so far," said James thoughtfully. "But Helix was hit pretty badly at the start and Spear's taken a fair bit of damage as well."

"As long as he can use Spear's speed, he should be okay!" Livvi grinned. "Hopefully Ashelin doesn't have a pokémon which can match that speed."

"Go, Arcanine!" Ashelin called out her next Pokémon.

The majestic pokémon burst out of the poké ball and landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Arcanine can travel faster than 200mph," said James as he looked at Livvi. "This is your fault for jinxing it."

"It isn't!" Livvi replied darkly. "Besides, Spear still has the advantage of being able to fly."

"Use Extreme Speed!" Ashelin ordered.

Arcanine nodded and started charging towards Spear at a blinding speed.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard called.

Spear had already begun to use Agility before Richard finished giving the command. At a blinding speed, he raced round Arcanine's flank and appeared again behind her.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Richard called.

Spear corkscrewed towards Arcanine at a blinding speed. Arcanine cried in pain as Spear ploughed into her.

"Use Extreme Speed again!" Ashelin called.

Arcanine regained her balance and tore back towards Spear.

"Use Agility again!" Richard called.

Spear rushed to gain height in a split second, easily avoiding Arcanine's attack.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Ashelin ordered.

Arcanine nodded and, front legs glowing white, she leapt into the air.

"Aerial Ace?!" Richard cried in alarm as Arcanine slammed into Spear and sent him toppling down towards the arena floor. "Snap out of it, Spear!"

Spear managed to pull himself out of the dive just before hitting the ground.

"Use Aerial Ace yourself!" Richard shouted.

Spear nodded and flew towards the descending arcanine as quickly as he could. Arcanine cried in pain as she was struck in the side, rolling her in the air so that she came down with a crash on her side inside of on her feet.

"Are you alright, Arcanine?" Ashelin called.

Arcanine pulled herself back to her feet and gave herself a shake.

"Alright, use Flamethrower!" Ashelin ordered.

Arcanine fired a burst of flames towards Spear.

"Dodge it and use Drill Peck!" Richard shouted.

Spear nodded. He quickly flew up to dodge the flames before diving down again.

"Intercept it with Attract!" Ashelin called.

Arcanine winked at Spear, sending a handful of heart-shaped rays towards him. Spear gave a cry of surprise as he was struck by them. He immediately stopped his attack and started gazing at Arcanine.

"Snap out of it Spear – use Drill Peck!" Richard shouted.

"Finish this up with Extreme Speed!" Ashelin called to Arcanine.

Arcanine leapt forwards with blinding speed.

"Dodge it!" Richard called urgently to Spear. The fearow, however, didn't seem to hear him and continued staring at the approaching Arcanine. He cried in pain as he was struck and sent flying back with a crash.

"Are you alright, Spear?" Richard cried.

Spear responded weakly.

"Fearow is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Arcanine is the winner!"

"That Arcanine is tough," James said with a sigh.

"Doubly so given that she has Attract," Livvi added. "And all of Richard's pokémon are guys."

"That too." James nodded. "I wonder what Richard's planning on going for next."

"Thanks, Spear! you did a great job!" Richard recalled Spear to his poké ball and pulled out his next one. "Go, Naro!"

Naro roared as he burst out of his poké ball.

"Going for a different approach this time, huh?" Ashelin grinned. "This should be interesting – Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine leapt towards Naro at a blinding speed. Naro grunted in pain as she crashed into him.

"Use Horn Attack!" Richard called.

Naro pushed Arcanine back, lowered his head and rammed into her with the horn on his head. Arcanine yelped in pain as she was thrown back by the force of the impact.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Richard shouted.

Naro charged forwards, the ground shaking slightly with each step. His horn glowed purple as he approached.

"Pull yourself together and use Flamethrower!" Ashelin called to Arcanine.

Arcanine pulled herself back to her feet and fired a burst of flames towards Naro, stopping him in his tracks.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Ashelin ordered.

Arcanine nodded and charged forwards, limping slightly from the effects of the previous hit.

Still reeling slightly from the Flamethrower, Naro was hit by Arcanine's Aerial Ace, forcing him to take a couple of steps back.

"Use Double Kick!" Richard called as Naro regained his composure.

Naro charged forwards again, delivering two swift, powerful kicks which sent Arcanine flying back. She landed with a crash, but staggered back to her feet.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ashelin yelled.

Arcanine fired another wave of flames towards Naro, scoring another hit.

"Are you alright, Naro?" Richard called.

Naro gave himself a shake and nodded.

"Alright, use Horn Attack!"

Naro started charging forwards, lowering his horn as he did.

"You use Extreme Speed, Arcanine!" Ashelin called, deciding on an all-or-nothing charge.

Arcanine sprung forwards.

Both pokémon collided with each other and then bounced back from the force of the attacks. One remained upright. The other collapsed to the ground.

"Arcanine is unable to battle!" the referee shouted. "The winner is Nidoking!"

"Great work, Naro!" Richard grinned, running forwards to pat him on the shoulder.

Naro grinned back, clearly full of confidence despite the countless wounds and marks on his body from the battle.

"Thanks for your hard work, Arcanine." Ashelin smiled as she recalled her fallen pokémon. "Make sure you get a good rest." She pulled out her last poké ball.

"Go, Houndour!"

A quadruped, canine pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle emerged from the poké ball. It also had a short, pointed tail and ears, as well as white bands on its ankles and rib-like ridges of the same colour on its back.

"I've never seen that pokémon before!" Richard fished out his Pokédex again.

" _Houndour, the dark pokémon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled._ "

"The fact that Ashelin kept this pokémon back until now probably means that it's her toughest!" James called to Richard. "Make sure you're careful!"

"I will!" Richard called back, giving him a thumbs up.

"I hope so," James sighed. He sat back in his seat.

"Naro, use Megahorn!" Richard shouted.

"Megahorn?!" James exclaimed as Naro started charging forwards. "Why are you using a bug type move on a fire type?"

"Bug moves are really effective against dark type pokémon!" Richard called back.

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack!" Ashelin called to Houndour.

Houndour nodded and darted to the side to avoid Naro's cumbersome attack. Seconds later, she darted back in and struck his exposed flank.

"Are you alright, Naro?" Richard called.

Naro, though caught off guard by the sudden attack, pulled himself together and nodded.

"Alright, use Horn Attack!"

Naro charged at Houndour again, this time catching her with his horn and sending her flying back.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Richard called as Houndour landed with a crash.

Naro started charging forwards again, his horn glowing purple.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Ashelin yelled to Houndour as she struggled to pull herself back to her feet. She started running to meet Naro, limping slightly from the damage from the previous attack. As they neared each other, Houndour darted to the right, opening her mouth and firing a Flamethrower at Naro as she did.

Naro cried out in pain as the flames engulfed him.

"Hang in there, Naro!" Richard called.

Naro regained his composure and turned to face Houndour again.

"Use Double Kick!" Richard called.

Naro nodded and charged forward once more.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower again!" Ashelin ordered.

Houndour nodded. As Naro launched his first kick, she ducked under it and fired a burst of flames directly up into his face. Naro cried in pain, stumbling backwards before collapsing.

"Nidoking is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Houndour is the winner!"

"You put up a good fight, Naro," said Richard as he recalled him to his poké ball. "Hopefully you weakened her enough for Helix to finish the job."

"So it's down to one-on-one," James sighed.

"If only Richard had been more focused, then he might have been able to win it without going down to his last pokémon," said Livvi. "Did you see how much damage Houndour took when Horn Attack hit?"

"Nah, he was always going to be at a disadvantage against Houndour – she was too nimble for most of Naro's attacks to hit," James replied, looking down at Houndour. "All we can do is hope that Helix is up to the challenge."

"Go, Helix!" Richard called.

Helix cried out as he emerged from his poké ball for the second time.

"Houndour, use Howl!" Ashelin ordered.

Houndour howled loudly, increasing her fighting spirit.

"Use Water Gun!" Richard called to Helix.

Helix nodded and fired a blast of water towards Houndour.

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack!" Ashelin shouted.

Houndour leapt into action, darting to the left to avoid the Water Gun before crossing back to the right in the blink of an eye to strike Helix where he least expected it.

"Use Tickle!" Richard shouted as Houndour attempted to jump back again.

Recovering from the hit, Helix surged forwards and tickled Houndour with his tentacles. Houndour cried out, trying to break free from the tickling.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ashelin called.

Houndour broke free from Helix's tickling and turned to use Flamethrower.

"Use Protect!" Richard shouted as Houndour started firing.

Helix withdrew into his shell. The Flamethrower struck him, but merely swirled around him for a few seconds before dissipating.

"Use Feint Attack!" Ashelin yelled, acting quickly.

Houndour charged forwards again.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard shouted as Houndour struck Helix.

The omanyte summoned a cluster of boulder from the ground beneath Houndour. They smashed into her from below and sent her flying up into the air.

"Finish up with Water Gun!" Richard yelled.

Helix fired a blast of water towards the now-descending houndour. She cried in pain as she was hit and blasted back. She crashed to the ground close to Ashelin and lay still.

"Houndour is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Omanyte is the winner! All three of the gym leader's pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner of this match is the challenger, Richard Winter of Pewter City!"

"We did it!" Richard whooped, jumping and punching the air in celebration.

"Thanks for all your hard work, houndour." Ashelin recalled Houndour before starting to walk towards Richard.

A bright light suddenly started shining in the arena. Helix had started glowing a bright white colour.

"Is that what I think it is?" Livvi asked.

"I think so," James murmured. "I think he's evolving."

Helix was engulfed by the light. The small portion of his body which protruded from his shell expanded into four thick tentacle-like limbs, while the remaining tentacles grew longer and thinner. His shell grew larger and a series of spikes grew out of the exterior at regular intervals. The light burst into an explosion of sparks, revealing Helix's new form.

He called out before starting to pant from exertion.

"You evolved! Congratulations, Helix!" Richard ran over and (cautiously) hugged him.

Helix hugged his leg back as the trainer pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Omastar, the spiral pokémon and the evolved form of omanyte. Its highly developed tentacles are wrapped around its prey to ensnare it. Once its prey is trapped, it bites with sharp fangs which are said to be strong enough to crack a shellder's shell._ "

"Congratulations, both of you." Ashelin smiled down at them as Richard put his Pokédex away and stood up.

"Thanks, Ashelin! I had a lot of fun battling you."

"Same!" Ashelin grinned. "In recognition of your victory, I present you with the Lava Badge." She held out a small, red badge in an elongated S shape. The front of the badge was dotted with black rises which created the impression of rock floating on a river of lava.

"Thank you!" Richard grinned as he took the badge. He stopped for a second to admire his very first gym badge.

* * *

 _11:32am, 2_ _nd_ _July 2005_

"Great work out there, Richard!" James grinned as Richard emerged from the passageway to the arena.

"We're proud of you," Livvi added. "And of Helix as well for evolving!"

"Thanks!" Richard replied with a grin. "It feels really weird coming out of the challenger's entrance rather than the spectators'."

"I know what you mean," said James. "I'm not used to going to the spectators' stand instead of to the battlefield!"

"Anyway, the important thing is that I won my very first gym badge!" Richard grinned, holding up the Lava Badge. "I only need to get five more of these and then I can enter the Sevii League!"

"And it was well-earned!" James patted him on the back. "That finisher was amazing – even better than we'd practiced it!"

"Thanks!" Richard grinned modestly. "I'm going to need to think up some new tactics for Helix – according to the Pokédex he learnt a new move after evolving as well."

"Oh? What move?" Livvi asked.

"Spike Cannon," Richard replied. "Sounds pretty powerful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "We should test it out at some point and see what it does."

"Anyway," Livvi interrupted them. "We need to think about searching for the Ruby."

"Of course," James said as they started walking towards the door. "Do we have any more information on where it is?"

"All Celio said was that it's somewhere in the cave network," Livvi replied. "But it's supposed to be almost as complex as the maze under the Seafoam Islands under there."

"Is it worth speaking to a local?" Richard asked as they pushed open the gym doors and emerged back into the sunshine.

"That's what I was thinking." Livvi nodded. She paused for a second. "Are you going to want time for your pokémon to recover from the gym battle?"

"Ideally, yeah." Richard nodded. "I don't really want to risk them getting more injured."

"That's fine," said Livvi. "What we'll do then is try and find out more about the cave network today and then head out there tomorrow. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good to me." James nodded. He stopped, suddenly remembering something. "Actually, I've just remembered something I need to do while we're here – Livvi, can you go and find out about the cave network without us?"

"Umm, I guess so," Livvi replied. "What do you need to do?"

"Nothing too important," James replied. "But I'd prefer to get it done now and I don't want to delay us finding out more about the cave network."

"Well I guess that's fine by me." Livvi shrugged. "Are you coming with me, Richard?"

"He's going with me," James said quickly. "This is something he needs to do as well."

"That's right!" Richard said, suddenly remembering as well. "Sorry, Livvi."

"No, it's okay," said Livvi, faking a sniff. "I understand when I'm not wanted."

"We'll see you back at the pokémon centre later!" James called as he and Richard set off into town.

"Alright! See you!" Livvi called after them.

* * *

 **And so ends the first gym battle of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **. A victory for Richard and Helix's evolution into an omastar will no doubt give his confidence a boost for his future challenges. In the meantime, it looks like the group are getting back on task next chapter.**

 **As usual, I welcome feedback on this chapter. I'm sorry that I've been unable to alter this chapter based on feedback from the previous chapters, but I'll have some free time starting from Thursday, so I'll see what I can do with Chapter 5 and beyond.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Chansey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Stomp and Ember.


	5. The Hunt for the Mysterious Ruby

**Wow, we're five chapters in already!**

 **Last time, Richard fought a gym battle against Ashelin, the Pyro Town gym leader and won his first gym badge, while the three of them make preparations to begin their hunt for the Ruby.**

 **Upload Date: 7** **th** **February 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Hunt for the Mysterious Ruby**

 _Pyro Town, Sevii Islands_

 _9:48am, 3_ _rd_ _July 2005_

"So, let's go over the plan once more then," Livvi began. She, James and Richard were sat at one of the tables in the restaurant in the Pyro Town pokémon centre. Livvi had already finished her breakfast, while James and Richard were still eating.

"We have a plan?" James cried in surprise.

Livvi glowered at him.

"I told you about this last night!" she snapped. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

"Remind me once more," James replied.

Livvi let out a sigh. "Well, I was planning on going over it again anyway," she said. She took a deep breath. "We know that the cave network under Mt. Ember is incredibly extensive, so it makes sense to divide up to search for the Ruby rather than sticking together and it taking forever."

"Question!" Richard raised his hand. "When we find the Ruby, how to we let the others know that we've found it?"

"I was thinking that we send out the pokémon in search parties as well," Livvi replied. "We'll stick in groups of at least two so that, if the group finds something, one can stay behind to guard it while the other heads off to track down the others."

"Sounds pretty tiring to me," said James. He put his last piece of bacon into his mouth and started chewing.

"It'll work," Livvi assured him. "Our pokémon are far better at picking up sounds than we are, so it'll be easier for them to detect the one sent out to find everyone or to find them if they're doing it."

"Well it's not like we're in a rush." Richard shrugged. "But would be a good idea to check back with Bill and Celio before we set off to see if they have any more information?"

"That's a good idea actually." Livvi nodded. "We'll call the Network Centre as soon as we're done with breakfast."

"I'm done now," James replied, putting his knife and fork back down on the empty plate.

"Let's move then!" Richard grinned, standing up and grabbing his plate.

The three of them took their plates up and stacked them on a counter close to the door to the kitchen. Heading back into the lobby, they walked to the nearest videophone and keyed in the number for the Network Centre. They were silent as they waited.

"Hello? This is the Sevii Islands Network Centre, Celio speaking. Can I help?"

"Celio? It's us," James replied.

"James? It's good to hear from you." The screen flickered to life, showing Celio's face. In the background, Bill was coming over to join him.

"Where are you guys now?" he asked as he reached the videophone.

"We're in Pyro Town on Mt. Ember," Livvi replied. "We're getting ready to explore the caves under the volcano to search for the Ruby, but we thought we'd check back to see if there's any more information you have for us."

"We haven't managed to find much," Celio admitted.

"But we did find that there's supposed to be an ancient chamber deep in the caves in which the Ruby is hidden," said Bill. "The entrance is hidden, but should be marked with symbols like… this!" He had briefly disappeared from the screen only to pop back up a couple of seconds later holding a piece of paper with drawing of some kind of writing which James, Livvi and Richard had never seen before.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Richard asked. "Is it just a piece of wall with that drawn on it?"

"I think so," Bill replied.

"And what do we do when we find it?" James asked.

"There should be some kind of hidden switch," Celio explained. "Try looking for a slab in the wall that can be pulled inwards of something along those lines."

"Sorry we can't be of more help." Bill frowned.

"No, it's fine," Livvi assured them. "We'll find the Ruby as quickly as we can and get it back to you!"

"Good luck!" Bill and Celio both said as they ended the call.

"No sense in sticking around here for too long!" James grinned. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

 _Mt. Ember, Sevii Islands_

 _10:58am, 3_ _rd_ _July 2005_

The cave network stretched throughout the volcano and had many exits in the form of small caves in the mountainside. As it turned out, there was a path from Pyro Town which led to the largest entrance cave. Unlike the other caves, which had been left more or less as they'd been found when humans had first arrived on the island, the main entrance had been enlarged. An impressive arch made of marble adorned it and the smooth asphalt path from town continued inside the cave. A large map was pinned to a board on the back wall between two of the tunnels which led down into the maze. To their right was a notice board bearing various warnings and instructions.

"How are we dividing everyone up?" Richard asked as he, James and Livvi walked through the entrance into the dimly lit entrance.

"Groups of two," Livvi replied as she wandered over to the map and took a picture of it with her camera. "Let's send them all out and then we'll work out the groups."

"Got it." James pulled out his six poké balls and threw them out.

Charka, Kacha, Raenok, Ayra, Saeloc and Leytor emerged from their poké balls.

"I'll do the same." Richard called out Naro, Sting, Spear, Helix and Flare.

Livvi sent out Barru, Dorru, Cylune, Evoro and Salea as well. All the pokémon, having heard the proposed plan over breakfast, arranged themselves in a line to await being sorted into their groups.

"Hmmm." Livvi quickly counted all the pokémon before adding herself, James and Richard to the total. "One of us will be left on their own if we divide up into twos."

"Have one group of three then," James replied.

"Sounds good to me," Richard agreed.

"Should the three of us go together?" Livvi asked.

"To be honest, I was thinking of going with Flare," Richard replied. "We need more of a chance to get to know each other."

"Okay." Livvi paused for a second to think. "In that case, why don't we have Charka, Kacha and Raenok as our group of three?"

"That's fine by me," James replied. "Are you guys okay with it?"

Charka, Kacha and Raenok all nodded.

"Alright!" James grinned. "That's two groups settled!"

Richard and Flare walked over to stand on one side, while Charka, Kacha and Raenok moved out of line and stood together in their group.

"For the rest of my pokémon, I was thinking of pairing Naro with Helix and Sting with Spear," said Richard. "Does that sound okay?"

Naro nodded, as did Helix. Spear and Sting also nodded.

"Barru and Evoro can form another pair," said Livvi.

The two pokémon nodded in agreement.

"How about we pair up our remaining pokémon with each other?" James asked Livvi, noticing that they both had three pokémon left without a partner.

"Sounds good to me," Livvi replied.

"Alright, Ayra will pair up with Salea," James began.

Salea and Ayra responded with nods.

"How about we then have Cylune and Leytor?" Livvi put forward her suggestion.

"That leaves Saeloc and Dorru." James nodded.

"And then me and you," Livvi added.

"Alright! We've got our groups!" Richard grinned. "Care to give us a pep talk before we set off, Livvi?"

"Oh… err… right!" Livvi took a deep breath. "We're looking for a secret entrance somewhere here in these caves. It's marked with some kind of ancient writing and so it should be easy to spot. If you find it, one of the pair should set out to find the others, preferably the faster or the better tracker of the two, while the other remains at the entrance in case another group shows up."

"Let's get to work then!" James grinned.

The pokémon all let out a cheer before charging off into the tunnels.

* * *

 _12:26pm, 3_ _rd_ _July 2005_

Ayra scuttled along one of the passageways. Salea followed behind him.

The two of them reached a right-hand turning and, after a quick debate, decided to follow it. They found themselves in a less well-trodden tunnel leading upwards. It was strewn with rocks, both whole and shattered.

Ayra quickly scuttled through, taking advantage of the nimbleness of his tiny feet to avoid the rocks with sharper edges. Salea was less fortunate.

She cried out in pain as she stepped on a sharp piece of rock. She recoiled, almost losing her balance and toppling back down the passage.

Ayra called out to her in concern, stopping and looking round.

Salea called back reassuringly as she regained her balance.

The two of them continued to the top of the passage, carefully avoiding the rocks. They became more tired as they climbed the increasingly steep slope. Finally, the ground levelled out and Ayra and Salea breathed a brief sigh of relief.

…

It was a dead end.

Ayra groaned, flopping down on the ground. Salea sat down next to him. She pulled her egg out of her pouch and cracked it to allow some of the yolk to seep out. She offered the egg to Ayra, who gratefully took a sip of the yolk.

* * *

Dorru called out uncertainly. The nidoran had lost sight of Saeloc in the darkness of one of the deeper tunnels. She cautiously made her way along through the dark, calling out again at regular intervals.

She suddenly heard Saeloc call back to her. She cried out in relief and moved towards the sound of Saeloc's voice.

Saeloc let out a low growl of warning as she approached.

Taken by surprise, Dorru stopped moving. Slightly ahead, she could hear Saeloc moving back towards her, treading carefully and seemingly moving at the very side of the tunnel. The persian suddenly reappeared.

Dorru gave a questioning cry as Saeloc approached her.

Without making a sound, Saeloc grabbed the scruff of Dorru's neck in her mouth and lifted her up.

Dorru let out a cry of surprise as Saeloc turned around and started walking back the way she'd come, carefully moving along the very edge of the tunnel. As they moved forwards, Dorru noticed that the rest of the tunnel floor had fallen away into a deep pit. Once they were safely on the other side, Saeloc let Dorru back down again.

Dorru cried out in gratitude.

Saeloc responded with a smile.

Ahead of them, they could see the light from a lit tunnel beckoning them.

* * *

Naro charged towards a wild machoke, slamming into him with his horn. The machoke cried in pain as he was thrown back into the wall behind him.

To the left, Helix fired a blast of water towards a wild graveler, hitting him directly and forcing him to take a couple of steps back. He grimaced, waiting for Helix to lift his attack before striking back with Rock Blast.

Helix cried out as he was hit. The attack failed to do much damage to his powerful shell, however.

The machoke threw a punch towards Naro, only for him to side step it and hit his attacker in the stomach with a Double Kick.

As the machoke doubled over, Helix fired a series of spikes from his shell. Three of them hit the machoke, sending him flying back into the wall again. Out of energy, he crumpled to the ground.

The graveler started charging towards Helix again, only for Naro to step in.

He roared, slamming into the graveler with another Double Kick. The graveler was also sent flying into a nearby wall and crashed to the ground.

Helix grinned, bumping his top right 'main' tentacle against Naro's left fist. Naro grinned back.

Their opponents defeated, the two pokémon resumed walking through the tunnels.

* * *

Close to the bottom of the cave network, Cylune hovered above a submerged tunnel. He grumbled to himself as he waited.

Growing tired, he dropped down onto a nearby rock to rest his wings. He continued to wait for another few minutes before he saw a ripple in the water's surface.

With a splash, Leytor broke the surface. He shook his head. There was no sign of the secret entrance underwater either.

Cylune took off again as Leytor hauled himself out of the water and back onto dry land. Together, they set off back up through the cave network.

* * *

Spear let out a relieved cry as he flew out of one of the smaller cave entrances on the northern side of the island and started soaring through the sky.

Sting flew out of the cave entrance after him. He cried out angrily, clearly frustrated by Spear's lack of dedication to their task.

Spear called back to him cheerfully. It was easy for Sting in the tunnels – his tiny wings could be used in tight spaces like that. With his larger wingspan, it was much harder for Spear to fly in the tunnels. There had even been times when he'd been forced to walk.

So the fearow felt he was justified in taking a little break from those cramped tunnels.

Sting called after him again.

Spear gave another dismissive response, soaring even higher into the sky.

Sting didn't dare follow him – his wings wouldn't hold up against the wind at that height. Plus he was more at risk from predators if he flew higher into the sky. Frustrated, he dropped back down to the cave entrance and landed just inside. Spear would come back eventually.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Flare?" Richard asked as he and the ponyta made their way through a very hot tunnel that was clearly close to the centre of the volcano.

Flare responded cheerfully, the heat not bothering him in the slightest.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned.

There was a pause for a few seconds as they continued walking.

"You know, I'm really glad you joined my team, Flare," said Richard.

Flare nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't use you in the Pyro Town gym battle," Richard continued. "But I'm sure there'll be an opportunity at the next gym for you to have a battle!"

Flare didn't seem all that bothered by the wait.

"Anyway, we should probably focus on looking for the secret entrance!" Richard grinned. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "We wouldn't want Livvi to get mad at us, would we?"

Flare grinned back in agreement.

"Race you to the end of the corridor!" Richard called, realising as he said it that 'corridor' probably wasn't the correct word, but deciding to ignore it. He started running towards the end of the tunnel.

Only for Flare to gallop past him almost immediately.

"No fair!" Richard yelled. "Give me a handicap!"

* * *

Evoro sang merrily as he marched along a tunnel on the south western side of the volcano.

Barru followed behind him in silence. He looked about himself carefully, keeping an eye out for the secret entrance.

The two pokémon suddenly spotted light ahead of them.

Evoro cried out excitedly. He bounded ahead towards the end of the tunnel.

Barru called out after him hesitantly.

Evoro reached the end of the tunnel and found that the path they were following exited the tunnel onto a short ledge before entering another tunnel. The eevee also noticed that a tall tree full of berries rose up from below the ledge, putting the branches level with them.

Barru gasped as he emerged from the tunnel. He screwed up his eyes against the bright sunshine. When his vision had returned, he saw that Evoro was attempting to jump from the ledge onto one of the branches of the huge tree.

He cried out as he leapt forwards. However, he'd misjudged the distance and hadn't accounted for the sheer drop beneath him. He let out a more desperate cry as he sailed past the branch and started to fall.

Barru quickly fired out two vines from under the bulb on his back. They wrapped around Evoro, halting his fall and bringing him back to the safety of the ledge. Though Barru had technically forgotten how to use the move Vine Whip in battle, he was still able to use the vines outside of battle when he needed.

Evoro let out a sigh of relief and thanked Barru.

Barru scolded him, giving him a light tap on the forehead with one of his vines.

Evoro gave a nod to show that he understood why he was being scolded.

Barru looked satisfied. He led the way into the tunnel at the other end of the ledge. Evoro followed after him.

* * *

James and Livvi were following a mostly flat tunnel which was fairly well-lit, much to their relief. They'd also not run into any wild pokémon (with the exception of a defeated graveler and machoke) while they'd been exploring, which was an even bigger relief as they had no way to fight them off.

"It'll be fine – we just need to throw a poké doll at the wild pokémon and that'll distract them while we get away!" James had said it to be reassuring, but both trainers were still worried – what if the wild pokémon wasn't stupid enough to let a stuffed toy distract its attention from two living humans?

Nonetheless, the lack of contact with wild pokémon so far had made them feel a little bit better. There was still no sign of the secret entrance though.

"Hey, James," Livvi said as they walked.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Umm… well…" Livvi began hesitantly. "I was wondering if you remembered… you know… at the SS Anne tournament back in April…" she faltered and stopped talking.

"What about the SS Anne tournament?" James asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"N-nothing! Forget it!" Livvi cried, looking away.

"Huh?" James gave her another puzzled look.

At that moment, they emerged from the tunnel to find themselves standing on a ledge at the side of a deep pit. Sunlight shone in through a large opening at the top of the pit, miles above them. Grass covered the surface of the ledge and a number of large trees were growing up from the bottom. As they reached the side of the ledge, they saw that there was a large pool of azure water surrounded by bushes and trees.

"I was wondering if this was the crater," James began. "But this is even more amazing!"

"Yeah," Livvi murmured. "I wonder how this was formed."

"And it doesn't it get destroyed whenever the volcano erupts?" James wondered aloud.

"In any case, I can't see any sign of that secret entrance here." Livvi looked around. "Ah!" she suddenly cried in surprise.

"What is it? Did you spot the secret entrance?" James asked.

"No." Livvi shook her head and pointed to another ledge on the other side of the pit. "Look over there!"

James followed her pointing finger and spotted Charka, Kacha and Raenok walking along the ledge on the far side.

"Hey, Charka! Kacha! Raenok!" he called out to them.

Charka called out as he spotted them. He ran up to the side of the ledge, the closest he could get to them.

Kacha cried out as he ran up to the edge as well.

Raenok dragged himself over unenthusiastically. Knowing him, he was probably hungry.

"Any luck, guys?" James called as he pulled off his backpack and started fishing around inside it for some berries to throw over to the pokémon.

Charka shook his head.

Kacha looked a little dejected.

"Don't worry about it!" Livvi called over. "It's a big mountain after all!"

"And we've got everyone searching, so we'll find it eventually!" James added as he finished digging out the berries. Finding the point where the two ledges were closest together, he threw the berries across one by one.

Raenok was on them in a flash, scooping up half the berries and putting them straight in his mouth as Charka and Kacha hurried over to get their share.

"Let's get back to our search," said Livvi as the pokémon ate their berries.

"Sounds like a plan to me," James replied. "The sooner we're done in here, the sooner we can have a rest at the pokémon centre."

Charka, Kacha and Raenok called out gratefully to James and Livvi as they headed into another tunnel on their side of the pit, while the trainers entered a downwards tunnel to their left.

* * *

 _1:38pm, 3_ _rd_ _July 2005_

Ayra stopped suddenly as he and Salea were walking along a largely unremarkable tunnel.

Salea stopped as well and gave him a puzzled look.

Ayra pointed one of his pincers excitedly at the wall to their right. A patch of the wall, roughly the size of a regular doorway, was covered with strange writing.

Salea cried out in surprise.

They'd found the secret entrance.

* * *

"I really wish I could have went for a swim in that pool of water back there," Livvi sighed as she and James continued walking through the tunnels.

"Yeah, but you left your swimsuit back in the room, didn't you?" said James.

"Yeah." Livvi nodded. She let out another sigh. "I'm starting to think that we might never find it."

"It has to be here somewhere," James replied. "And we've got everyone out searching for it, so we'll get there eventually."

"Wait! What if it was marked on the map?" Livvi pulled out her camera and looked back at the photo she took of the map.

"I doubt it," James replied. "Otherwise it wouldn't be a secret entrance."

"Oh yeah," Livvi replied dejectedly, putting her camera away again.

"Hold on a second!" James suddenly whispered to her.

"What is it?" Livvi whispered back.

"I think I heard something," James replied. "It could be a wild pokémon."

The two of them crept up to the next corner.

Livvi could hear the sound as well now – a tiny, almost inaudible scratching and clicking sound. The good news was that, based off the sound it was making, it was unlikely to be a very big pokémon.

The two trainers held their breath as the sound got louder. It sounded like the pokémon was moving with a purpose – it hardly stopped moving to check its surroundings like some of the previous wild pokémon they'd encountered.

A paras scuttled around the corner.

"Ayra?!" James exclaimed.

Ayra cried out in surprise and delight.

"Any luck finding the hidden entrance?" James asked.

Ayra nodded excitedly. He scuttled over to James and started tugging on his the leg of his jeans.

"You mean you found it?!" Livvi cried.

Ayra nodded again and started leading back the way he'd come.

"See, I told you we'd find it eventually!" James grinned.

"Looks like it." Livvi nodded.

"Now we just need to grab the Ruby and then we can head back to Seaspray Town," James said thoughtfully. "I wonder if it'll take Celio and Bill long to figure out where the Sapphire is."

"Hopefully it won't take them too long," Livvi replied. "But it'll take us a couple of days to get back to Seaspray Town anyway, so it doesn't matter too much at the moment."

They continued following Ayra until they eventually arrived at the writing on the wall.

Salea called out cheerfully in greeting as they arrived.

"Hey, Salea! Are you okay?" Livvi asked, running over to hug the chansey.

Salea nodded and hugged her back.

"So, this is the secret entrance," said James, looking at the writing on the wall. "How do you think it opens?"

"No idea," Livvi replied, standing next to him. "Bill and Celio seemed to think that there'd be some kind of hidden switch to open it, didn't they?"

"Yeah." James nodded. He put his hand on the wall. Unlike most of the tunnel walls in the volcano, it felt cool to touch. The rock also felt smooth, yet bumpy.

James looked back down at Ayra.

"Alright, Ayra, head back out there, track down the others and bring them back here."

Ayra nodded and scuttled off again.

"What sort of thing are we looking for?" Livvi wondered aloud. She inspected the side of the tunnel around the writing. "Do you think there could be some sort of button disguised as a rock that opens the entrance if you push it in?"

"I doubt it," James replied dismissively. "That sort of thing only happens in films, or in stories when the author can't be bothered to think of a more interesting opening mechanism."

Salea pushed on a rock jutting out from the side of the tunnel. It retreated into the wall. There was a loud rumbling noise and the piece of wall containing the writing moved gradually back, juddering as it did. After a couple of seconds, it started moving to the left, revealing a wide room behind it.

James and Livvi looked at each other.

"I guess this sort of thing happens in real life after all." Livvi laughed awkwardly.

"Either that or we have a really lazy author." James shrugged. "Anyway, we should probably wait for Richard and the others to get here before we start exploring."

"Yeah." Livvi nodded. "I'm also worried that we might get trapped inside if we go in."

"I can't imagine that happening," James replied reassuringly." But it would be best to have everyone together just in case."

* * *

"Whoa, so everyone's here?" Richard looked around as he and Flare, accompanied by Ayra, arrived at the hidden entrance.

"Yeah," James replied. "You were the last ones Ayra needed to find."

"You already managed to get it open?" Richard asked, looking at the open doorway.

"That's right," Livvi replied with a grin. "We didn't want to go in until after we'd got everyone together again though."

"That makes sense." Richard nodded. "So are we going to head in now?"

"I was hoping we could have Naro and some of the other pokémon watch the door way," Livvi replied. "The rest of us will go in and search for the Ruby."

"I'm fine with that, but why?" Richard asked.

"She's scared that the door might shut behind us and trap us in there," James replied.

"Naro should be strong enough to hold it in place if he's backed up by a couple of other strong pokémon," Livvi explained. "It'd just make me feel better."

"That's fine," Richard repeated his consent. "Shall we get moving?"

"Yep." James nodded. The three trainers stepped through the doorway. Naro, Charka, Salea and Helix stayed back to watch the door.

Ahead of them was a wide open room. At the far side was a small altar or shrine of some kind made out of rock. A pair of impressive pillars rose up to the ceiling on either side of it.

"Do you think this is where the Ruby is?" James asked as they walked cautiously towards it.

"Probably," Livvi replied. "I can't think of anywhere else in this room where it'd be kept."

Aside from the shrine, there was nothing in the room.

"Where is it then?" Richard wondered aloud, looking across the shrine. The only thing they could see was an empty slot in the top.

"I think this is where it was supposed to be," Livvi said, looking at the slot. "It doesn't look like there's been anything there for ages though."

"Do you think it could have already been stolen by the thieves who are supposed to be looking for it?" Richard asked.

"When I said 'ages', I meant ages," Livvi replied. "Like centuries. I think that the people who first built this place must have moved the Ruby at some point. If only there were some kind of clue…"

"There's some writing on the back wall, look!" James pointed at the wall behind the shrine. Sure enough, it was covered in the same strange letters as the hidden entrance.

"I don't understand this writing," Livvi sighed. "Bill and Celio might be able to work out what it means though."

"Well it's our only clue at the moment," James replied with a shrug.

"Take a picture of it and send it to Celio when we get back to Pyro Town," said Richard.

"Got it." Livvi pulled out her camera and quickly took a couple of pictures of the words. "Hopefully this'll tell us where the Ruby was moved to."

"There's no point in sticking around here then," said James with a sigh. "Let's head back to Pyro Town."

* * *

 _Pyro Town, Sevii Islands_

 _2:42pm, 3_ _rd_ _July 2005_

"So, the Ruby wasn't there?" Celio asked.

"That's right," Livvi replied. "There was some kind of writing on the back wall of the chamber – I took pictures and sent them to you."

"I'll have a look straight away," said Celio.

Having got back to the Pyro Town pokémon centre, Livvi had gone straight to the reception desk to ask them if she could use their computer to send the pictures she'd taken to the Network Centre. After that, she'd called Celio up directly using one of the videophones to make sure that he got them.

James and Richard had disappeared off to the room and left her to deal with everything, much to her annoyance. She was hoping that they'd be back down soon.

"I recognise these symbols," Celio said. "You say they were on the back wall of the chamber?"

"That's right," Livvi replied. "There was no other form of writing anywhere else in the chamber other than on the entrance."

"It seems as though the Ruby _was_ moved from the chamber," Celio explained slowly. He squinted as he tried to read another part of the text. "It says: 'The Ruby shall reside beneath the Golden Sands'. I wonder what it means…"

"Is there a desert somewhere in the Sevii Islands?" Livvi asked.

"No," Celio replied. "It could refer to a beach with golden sand, but there aren't any beaches like that on Knot Island."

"Where could it mean then?" Livvi asked. "Do we need to head to another island?"

"Wait a second!" Celio exclaimed suddenly. "It makes sense now – 'Golden Sands' is a riddle! It's referring to Treasure Beach!"

"Treasure Beach?"

"Yes!" Celio nodded enthusiastically.

"What's going on?"

Livvi looked around to see that James and Richard had reappeared.

"Celio might have figured out where the Ruby is hidden," Livvi replied.

"That's great!" Richard grinned. "Where are we heading?"

"Treasure Beach," Celio replied. "It's a renowned burying spot for treasure back when Knot Island was a pirate haven 300 years ago. It's on the small island just south of Seaspray Town."

"So we're heading back towards Seaspray Town then?" James looked unconvinced. "What if it turns out that it's still up in Mt. Ember?"

"This is our only lead at the moment," Celio replied. "We'll worry about what to do if it's not on Treasure Beach once you'd had a chance to search there."

"I guess we're heading for Treasure Beach tomorrow then." Richard grinned.

"Thanks for your help, Celio," said Livvi, turning back to the screen.

"No, no!" Celio shook his head. "Thank _you_ for helping us search for the Ruby."

"It's not a problem," Livvi replied. "See you in a couple of days."

"Got it! Bye!"

The call ended and Livvi turned back to James and Richard.

"Looks like we're leaving Pyro Town tomorrow then."

"Seems like it." James nodded.

"So what did you two need from the room so badly that you rushed off and left me to do all the work?" Livvi asked.

James and Richard looked at each other before each producing a small box covered in wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday, Livvi!" they both said in unison.

"Huh?" Livvi gave them a stunned look. "You mean you guys actually remembered?"

"Of course we did!" James grinned. "That's why we went off into town yesterday after Richard's gym battle – so we could buy these."

"Can I open them now?" Livvi asked, taking the presents.

"Sure!" Richard nodded. "It _is_ your birthday after all!"

Beaming, Livvi unwrapped the first present. Inside the box was a small bracelet made of a colourful range of beads on a string.

"That one's from me," said James. "Apparently they hand make these on the island."

"It's beautiful," Livvi replied, gazing at it. She immediately slipped it onto her right wrist. "Thanks James!"

"I'm glad you like it." James smiled, scratching his cheek.

"Let's see what Richard got me," Livvi said, more to herself than the others (who, of course, already knew), as she turned her attention to the other present.

This box contained a small ornament in the shape of a shell.

"I couldn't really think of anything," Richard confessed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I thought you could keep this in your bedroom as a souvenir of our trip here."

"I really like it," Livvi replied with a happy smile as she examined the shell. "It'll look great next to my model of the SS Anne!" She put the shell away in its box again so that it wouldn't get damaged. She hugged both James and Richard.

"Thanks, guys!" She grinned.

* * *

 **Anyone who remembered that piece of useless trivia from** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **– well done! Not too sure how useful it'll be in the future though…**

 **So yeah, it looks like the group will need to adventure their way all the way to the south of Knot Island again in their search for the Ruby.**

 **As usual, any feedback on this chapter would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Chansey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Stomp and Ember.


	6. X Marks the Spot

**So, last week saw James and the others discover that the Ruby wasn't actually hidden in Mt. Ember, but had been moved to Treasure Beach. And so the long walk back to the other end of Knot Island begins…**

 **Upload Date: 14** **th** **February 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: 'X' Marks the Spot**

 _Pyro Town, Sevii Islands_

 _10:47am, 4_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Final check!" Livvi called to James and Richard. "Do we have everything?"

"Yes," the two of them replied in unison. They were stood outside the Pyro Town pokémon centre, all of their stuff loaded up into their backpacks.

"Let's get going then!" Livvi grinned as she started leading the way towards the dock.

James and Richard followed after her at a slightly slower pace.

"When does the next ferry set off?" Richard asked.

"In about ten minutes," Livvi replied. "We should be fine – it won't take us much more than five minutes to get aboard."

"Are we heading straight back to Seaspray Town?" James asked. "No detours?"

"That's the plan." Livvi nodded. "But there wasn't an awful lot for us to get distracted by the last time we were on Kindle Road."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that we won't be distracted," James replied. He turned to Richard. "Any ideas on where to head for your next Sevii gym battle?"

"No clue!" Richard shrugged. "I don't really know anything about the Sevii Islands, so I don't know where all the gyms are!"

"Does it say anything on your town map, Livvi?" James asked.

"It should do." Livvi nodded. "We can check it once we're on the boat if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks!" Richard grinned. "Hopefully I'll be able to use Flare in the next gym battle!"

"It's totally going to be a water type gym next, isn't it?" James laughed.

"Knowing my luck…" Richard let out a sigh, but continued smiling. "In any case, there'll definitely be at least one gym which I can take on with Flare."

"I'm sure you're right." James nodded.

They reached the top of the stairs leading down the cliff to the harbour and started walking down. Below them, the ferry was tied up to the dockside as it waited for its departure. The crew were milling around the boat or the dock. Though the ferry's engine was on, there was clearly no hurry to get there.

Regardless, Richard and James ran on ahead down the stairs before skidding to a halt before the crew member stood beside the gangplank. As soon as Livvi caught up with them, they paid their fare and boarded the boat.

"So, let's have a look at the town map!" Richard grinned, taking a seat on the starboard side of the ferry.

"Will do," Livvi replied. She sat down next to Richard and fished her town map out of her bag.

"Whereabouts is Knot Island?" James asked, sitting down on Livvi's other side and leaning over to peer at the map.

"Here." Livvi pointed to a long, narrow island close to the top left corner of the map. "The tiny one just above it is Mt. Ember. And this one here…" She pointed to a tiny island just below Seaspray Town. "…must be where Treasure Beach is."

"What about the gyms?" Richard asked impatiently. "Does it say where the gyms are?"

"Hang on a second." Livvi quickly looked over the map, pausing at each island she came to.

"Well?" Richard pressed her for an answer.

"There are a total of six gyms out here in the Sevii Islands," Livvi replied. "Did we already know that?"

"I can't remember," James replied.

"I remember that I need to earn six badges in order to enter the Sevii League," Richard added, folding his arms and frowning. "So that means I need to beat all the gyms."

"In any case, the nearest gym other than the one in Pyro Town is on Boon Island," said Livvi. She pointed to a small, circular island to the east of Knot Island. "There isn't any information about their type specialty."

"That's to be expected," said James, sitting back. "There was never any information on type specialties on your town map of Kanto."

"I suppose they want to keep it a secret as much as possible to catch challengers unawares," Richard sighed.

"So I guess we'll be heading to Boon Island once we're done at Treasure Beach?" James said questioningly. He put his arms behind his head and leant back on the side of the ferry.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Richard grinned.

"We'll have to wait and see where Celio and Bill need us to go next," Livvi reminded them. "If they've managed to locate the Sapphire, then I say we head to wherever it is first and then come back to Boon Island."

"I guess so," Richard sighed.

"What about if they haven't found the Sapphire?" James asked.

"Who knows?" Livvi shrugged. "We'll find out once we're done on Treasure Beach."

The ferry was now departing. A couple of late passengers hurried to climb aboard as the crew rushed to their positions. With a roar from the engines, the boat pulled away from the dock and headed out into the channel.

Their journey out to Mt. Ember had been relatively calm, but this time the wind was much stronger and the water much choppier. The sheltered nature of the channel meant that it wasn't particularly troubling, but it made for a more uncomfortable ride as the boat bounced slightly on the choppy surface of the water.

Livvi attempted to say something to James, but could hardly hear herself over the sound of the wind.

"What?" James responded loudly.

"I was just trying to say that it's a lot windier than it was when we crossed the first time!" Livvi called back.

"Yeah!" James nodded. "I hope it's a little calmer on Kindle Road!"

"It's in a valley, so it should be fine!" Richard joined the conversation.

"That's fine if the wind is coming from the east or west!" Livvi replied. "But if it's coming from the north or south, then it'll blow straight along the valley!"

"I hadn't thought of that!" Richard shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"I hope so!" James nodded.

Thankfully, the wind dropped as they passed the cliffs at the eastern end of the beach and approached the pier. Once again, the crew sprang into action as they came within reach of the pier. One jumped across carrying the end of one of the main ropes and immediately tied it round a cleat. The engine slowed as another crew member jumped across with the rear rope and tied it around another cleat. Together, the two men tightened the ropes to bring the ferry in.

With the ferry docked, James, Livvi and Richard, along with the other passengers, disembarked and started walking across the beach.

"Where to now?" Richard asked.

"Same route as last time?" James offered his suggestion.

"Sounds good to me!" Richard grinned.

"Hold on a second guys!" Livvi said. She was looking at a large wooden board by the entrance to the sand dunes which was covered with a number of posters and advertisements. "I'd forgotten about this, but there was a hot spring resort on the island."

"Where is it?" James asked, walking over to join her.

"To the east," Livvi replied. "If we set off now, then we should probably get there by late morning tomorrow."

"Hang on!" Richard frowned as he joined them. "I thought we were going to avoid any distractions!"

"It'll be a belated birthday treat!" Livvi nodded in satisfaction, ignoring Richard.

"I don't mind going there," said James. "But shouldn't we be focusing on getting to Treasure Beach to search for the Ruby?"

"It'll be fine," Livvi assured him. "We'll only stay one night and then get back on the road."

"Well I guess it'd be nice to have a quick break after all that work yesterday," Richard said with a shrug. "Let's get going then."

* * *

 _Ember Spa, Sevii Islands_

 _1:31pm, 5_ _th_ _July 2005_

The hot spring resort was known as Ember Spa. It was nestled in a rocky canyon in the north-eastern part of Knot Island. There was very little tree cover and virtually no grass in the canyon, though it made up for it in sand and rocks. The resort consisted of a main reception building as well as countless small huts for housing guests and, of course, a number of large hot springs.

The air was, inevitably, very hot and muggy, making it slightly difficult to breathe at times. James, Livvi and Richard didn't mind that though. Having arrived earlier than morning, they'd immediately booked a hut to stay the night (at Livvi's insistence, James and Richard shouldered the cost) and, after dumping their stuff and getting changed, had immediately jumped in the first hot spring they'd come across.

"Ahhhh!" Livvi sighed. "I could get used to this!"

"Well don't," James replied. "We probably won't run into another hot spring while we're out here in the Sevii Islands."

"Aww, don't say that!" Livvi protested. "If there's one volcanic island, then there'll probably be others as well!"

James shrugged.

"I'm simply suggesting that take the time to enjoy this since we might not get another chance."

"He's right." Richard nodded. "Who knows – Celio and Bill might have us running all over the islands looking for the Sapphire once we're done with this!"

"We could be searching for the Ruby too," James added. "We can't say for certain that it's on Treasure Beach."

"That's true," Livvi replied. "But we'll worry about that when we get there. For now, let's just relax!"

The three of them leaned back and soaked their shoulders in the warm water. It was at this point that a jet of cold water suddenly flew out of the swirling clouds of steam floating up from the hot spring and struck Livvi directly in the face.

"Are you alright, Livvi?" James cried in surprise.

"Grrr!" Livvi growled, her mood darkening as she jumped out of the hot spring. That jet of water had been fired by a pokémon belonging to her least favourite person in the world. "Where are you, Tessa?" she demanded, belligerently scanning the surrounding area.

"Tessa's here?" Richard sighed. "So much for a relaxing trip to the hot springs."

"Don't I even get a 'hello'?" Livvi's older sister, Tessa Weston, appeared out of the mist, a mischievous spark in her brown eyes. The one responsible for the jet of water, a squirtle named Lallo, stood next to her.

Two years older than Livvi, Tessa had the same chestnut-coloured hair as her younger sister, though she let her hair fall to her shoulders rather than tying it up. She had a slender body and was about three and a half inches taller than her sister. She was wearing a yellow two piece swimsuit, which actually suited her rather well – though James and Richard weren't prepared to incur Livvi's wrath by mentioning it.

The three of them had run into Tessa a number of times during their travels in Kanto. Due to Tessa's habit of embarrassing Livvi whenever they met, she had made it her goal to defeat Tessa in a pokémon battle. She had so far been unsuccessful, though James had fought and defeated Tessa during the Kanto League about a month ago.

"Why do you have to tell Lallo to fire water at me every time you see me?" Livvi demanded angrily.

"It's just his way of saying 'hello'!" Tessa laughed.

"He only does it because you tell him to!" Livvi shouted. "Don't think that you can fool me!"

"What are you doing out here, Tessa?" James interrupted.

"Hey, James! Long time no see, huh?" Tessa greeted him. "I did mention that I might come out to the Sevii Islands just after the Kanto League."

"Did you really have to attack Livvi though?" Richard sighed. "You're ruining everyone's day!"

"Eheh! Sorry about that!" Tessa rubbed the back of her head. "Like I said, he does that by him-"

"No he doesn't!" Livvi snapped. "Like _I_ said: you're the one who tells him to fire water at me!"

"Aww, don't worry Livvi." Tessa patted her head. "You'll warm up in no time since we're around the hot springs!"

Livvi pulled back out of her reach and pointed her finger at her.

"We're having another battle!" she informed her. "Meet me by the reception building in ten minutes!" She stormed off back towards the hut to get changed and collect her pokémon.

"Well, I don't really mind." Tessa shrugged. "See you guys in ten minutes!"

James and Richard watched the two of them head off in separate directions.

"I suppose this was inevitable," James sighed.

"Yeah." Richard nodded. He pulled himself out of the hot spring. "I guess we should go along and make sure they don't end up injuring each other or anything."

* * *

 _1:52pm, 5_ _th_ _July 2005_

"How are we going to do this then?" James asked Tessa and Livvi. Livvi had changed back into her usual clothes, while Tessa was wearing a navy blue tank top and a black skirt. The four of them were stood on an empty patch of ground outside the reception building. The sisters had already taken their positions facing each other.

"Three-on-three?" Tessa asked, looking over at Livvi.

"Fine by me!" Livvi replied coldly.

"Alright, let's get started then!" James called.

"Go, Melaya!" Tessa called, throwing out her first pokéball.

"Reeennaa!" Tessa's nidorina, Melaya, burst out of her pokéball and landed softly on the dusty ground.

"Go, Cylune!" Livvi yelled.

"Veeennooh!" Cylune emerged from his pokéball and hovered above the battlefield.

"Start off with Flatter!" Tessa called to Melaya.

"Reeenna!" Melaya started charging towards Cylune.

"Gain height and avoid it!" Livvi ordered.

"Mooottthh!" Cylune gave his wings a vigorous flap and started to gain height. Melaya made a leap for him, but fell back.

"Now use Stun Spore!" Livvi yelled.

"Veennnoohh!" Cylune circled above Melaya, showering her with a cloud of orange spores.

"Niidddoohh!" Melaya cried out as her muscles started seizing up.

"Hang in there, Melaya!" Tessa called.

"Now use Psychic!" Livvi ordered.

"Veennoooh!" Cylune's eyes glowed a light blue colour. Melaya was lifted into the air and hurled back.

"Reeeennaaa!" she cried in pain as she slammed into the ground close to Tessa.

"Are you alright, Melaya?" Tessa called urgently, caught off guard by the ferocity of Livvi's attack.

"Reeenna!" Melaya pulled herself back to her feet and nodded.

"Alright, use Crunch!"

"Reeeennnaaa!" Melaya charged towards Cylune, fighting through the numbness in her legs. She leapt up and managed to sink her teeth into the lower portion of Cylune's body.

"Veeennooh!" Cylune cried in pain, attempting to shake her off.

"Use Psychic again!" Livvi called.

"Veennohh!" Cylune grabbed Melaya with his Psychic attack and prised her jaw open. Once she'd been detached from his lower body, he hurled her back to the ground with a loud crash, sending a cloud of dust floating up into the air.

As the dust settled, it was clear that Melaya had reached her limit.

"Melaya is unable to battle! Cylune is the winner!" James announced.

"Wow! That was a surprisingly fierce attack, little sis!" Tessa called over as she recalled Melaya.

"We're just getting started!" Livvi called back, a confident smile tugging at her lips. "Today's the day I'll finally beat you!"

"Don't get overconfident!" Tessa warned her in a sing-song voice as she pulled out her next pokéball. "We all know what happened the last time you did that!"

"Grrr!" Livvi growled.

"Go, Pie!" Tessa called, throwing out the next pokéball.

"Frrrreeee!" Pie, a butterfree, emerged from the ball. The two flying bug pokémon stared at each other cautiously for a couple of seconds as their trainers prepared their orders.

"Use Stun Spore!" Livvi ordered.

"Veeeennooh!" Cylune fired a cloud of Stun Spores towards Pie.

"Counter it with Gust!" Tessa shouted.

"Frrreeee!" Pie flapped her wings vigorously, whipping up a gust of wind which blew the Stun Spores back towards Cylune before hitting him and blowing him back.

"Cylune!" Livvi cried in alarm as the venomoth crashed to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Veeennooh!" Cylune pulled himself back up, but his movements had become sluggish and slow.

"Use Psybeam!" Tessa ordered.

"Frrreeeee!" Pie fired a colourful beam of light towards Cylune.

"Dodge it and use Silver Wind!" Livvi called.

"Veeeennooh!" Fighting through the numbness in his wings, Cylune took off to avoid the Psybeam. However, his wings stopped responding again as he attempted to whip up a Silver Wind.

"Use Safeguard!" Tessa called to Pie.

"Frrreeee!" A silvery aura appeared in the air around Pie.

"And now use Gust!" Tessa ordered.  
"Frrreeeee!" Pie whipped up another gust of wind.

"Dodge it!" Livvi called to Cylune.

"Veeenoooh!" Cylune attempted to pull himself up again, but couldn't get his wings to move. The gust of wind, kicking up a cloud of dust as it travelled close to the ground, lifted him up and hurled him back with a crash.

"Now finish up with Psybeam!" Tessa called as the dust started to settle.

"Frrrrreeeee!" Pie fired another Psybeam, striking Cylune directly as he attempted to pull himself up again.

"Cylune!" Livvi cried in alarm.

"Veeeennoooh," Cylune replied weakly, slumping back to the ground.

"Cylune is unable to battle!" James announced. "Pie is the winner!"

"Gah! Cylune, return!" Livvi recalled him to his pokéball. "Thanks for your hard work." She pulled out her next pokéball. "Go, Evoro!"

"Veeeee!" Evoro burst out of his pokéball and let out a cheerful cry.

"Use Take Down!" Livvi ordered, not wasting any time.

"Veeeee!" Evoro nodded and charged forwards.

"Intercept it with Psybeam!" Tessa called.

"Frrrreeee!" Pie fired a Psybeam towards the approaching eevee.

"Use Double Team to dodge it!" Livvi yelled.

"Veeeeee!" Evoro nodded. Suddenly, at least a dozen Evoro doubles appeared around him. The Psybeam struck one of the doubles, causing it to fade away. The remainder continued on course to use Take Down.

"Use Silver Wind! Hit all of them!" Tessa shouted.

"Frrrreeeee!" Pie nodded. She flapped her wings to send a strong gust of wind filled with tiny scales towards Evoro and his doubles.

"Veeeee!" The Silver Wind struck all of them, causing the doubles to fade away and Evoro to be thrown back with a crash.

"Are you alright, Evoro?" Livvi called.

"Veeeee!" Evoro pulled himself back to his feet and gave himself a quick shake. He looked back at Livvi and gave her a confident nod.

"Alright, use Quick Attack!" Livvi ordered, pointing at Pie.

"Veeeeee!" Evoro sprung forward in a burst of light. A split second later, he collided with Pie and sent her flying back.

"Use Psybeam!" Tessa called as Pie regained her balance and flew forwards again.

"Frrrreee!" She fired another Psybeam towards Evoro.

"Dodge it with Double Team, then use Take Down!" Livvi shouted.

"Veeee!" Evoro summoned another group of doubles to avoid Pie's attack before charging forwards again.

"Use Gust!" Tessa ordered.

"Frrreeee!" Pie nodded and whipped up another gust of wind.

"Veeeeee!" Evoro cried out as he and the doubles were all blown back.

"Are you alright, Evoro?" Livvi asked in concern as the doubles faded and Evoro crashed to the ground.

"Veeee!" Evoro pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet. He was covered in bumps and bruises from the impact and was panting slightly from the exertion of the battle.

"Use Quick Attack!" Livvi called. She needed to finish Pie up quickly before Evoro took too much more damage.

"Veeeeee!" Evoro sprang forwards in a burst of light again.

"Frrreeee!" Pie cried in pain as the eevee slammed into her and sent her flying back.

"Now use Take Down!" Livvi ordered.

"Veeeee!" Evoro continued his charge and struck Pie again with a more powerful tackle.

"Frrrreeee!" Pie cried out. She dropped down to the ground, but was able to pull herself back up. It was clear that she was starting to grow weary: butterfree weren't known for their endurance.

"Use Silver Wind!" Tessa called.

"Frrreeee!" Pie nodded. She beat her wings and fired a Silver Wind towards Evoro.

"Veeeeee!" Evoro dug in his front paws to hold position as he was buffeted by the scales in the wind.

"Use Take Down, one more time!" Livvi yelled.

"Veeee!" Evoro charged towards Pie once again.

"Intercept him with Psybeam!" Tessa called.

"Frrreeee!" Pie fired off another Psybeam.

"Dodge it!" Livvi yelled.

"Veeee!" Evoro darted to the side, too quickly for the weary Butterfree to react immediately to.

"Frrrreeeee!" Pie cried out in pain as Evoro slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Pie is unable to battle! Evoro is the winner!" James announced.

"You did a great job, Pie, have a good rest!" Tessa smiled as she recalled her to her pokéball.

"Great work out there, Evoro!" Livvi beamed at him as he came running back over.

"Veeeeee!" he called back, full of enthusiasm from his victory.

"Looks like I'm down to my last pokémon," Tessa said with a grin. She pulled out her last pokéball. "Go, Dana!"

"Saaannddd!" A sandshrew burst out of the pokéball and landed on the battlefield opposite Evoro.

"Have we seen this one before?" Richard asked.

"I don't remember," James whispered back. "I don't think so."

"Two against one!" Livvi grinned. "We can do this! Evoro, use Quick Attack!"

"Veeeee!" Evoro charged towards Dana at high speed.

"Intercept it with Swift!" Tessa called.

"Saaannddd!" Dana nodded. She fired a volley of star-shaped rays towards Evoro, striking him before he had a chance to take evasive action.

"Veeeeee!" he cried as he was thrown back.

"Now use Dig!" Tessa ordered.

"Saaanndd!" Dana immediately dug a hole in the ground and disappeared from sight.

"Use Double Team to confuse her!" Livvi shouted to Evoro as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Veeeee!" He nodded and summoned another group of doubles. Each double made noise as it moved around the battlefield.

"Saaannnddd!" Dana erupted from the ground and struck the nearest Evoro, only for it to fade away.

"Use Swift!" Tessa ordered.

"Saaannndd!" Dana nodded and fired another stream of star-shaped rays towards Evoro and his doubles.

"Veeeee!" Evoro cried in pain as he, along with his doubles, was hit by the attack and sent flying back again.

"Are you alright, Evoro?" Livvi called.

"Veeee!" Though he was pulling himself back to his feet again, it was clear that it was becoming increasingly difficult for Evoro to do so. His body was covered in countless injuries and his legs looked as if they could give way at any time.

"Alright!" Livvi took a deep breath. "It's all or nothing: use Take Down!"

"Veeeee!" Evoro started charging immediately, though the speed of his charge was slower than normal and he had a noticeable limp.

"Dodge it and use Swift!" Tessa called.

"Saaannndd!" Dana attempted to dodge, but was taken by surprise when Evoro put in an extra burst of speed. He struck her in the chest and sent her flying back towards Tessa.

"Use Dig!" Tessa changed her order as the Sandshrew landed.

"Saannd!" Dana nodded and dug another hole in the ground.

"Use Double Team again!" Livvi ordered.

"Veeeee!" Evoro nodded and summoned yet another group of doubles. This time, they were less fortunate: the Evoro that Dana emerged from underground to attack turned out to be the real one.

"Saaannndd!" Dana slammed into Evoro's flank from below and sent him flying up into the air.

"Now finish up with Swift!" Tessa ordered.

"Saaannnddd!" Dana fired a final volley of Swift rays, which all homed in on Evoro and exploded. The eevee was sent flying back to the ground, trailing glittery dust left over from the explosion.

He landed with a thud.

"Evoro, are you alright?" Livvi cried.

"Veeee," he replied weakly.

"Evoro is unable to battle!" James announced. "D… Dana…?" He received an affirming nod from Tessa. "Dana is the winner!"

"Looks like it's down to one-on-one," Livvi muttered, biting her lip as she recalled Evoro.

"So who will you use for your last pokémon Livvi?" Tessa asked, a smug grin on her face.

"Go, Barru!" Livvi hurled out her last pokémon.

"Buullbaaahh!" Barru burst out of his pokéball.

"Looks like Livvi will have the type advantage in the last round," Richard said with a smile.

"Looks that way." James nodded. "But with Tessa, you can never be sure who has the advantage."

"Use Razor Leaf!" Livvi ordered.

"Saaauuurr!" Barru fired a cluster of leaves towards Dana.

"Use Protect!" Tessa called to Dana.

"Saaaannndd!" The sandshrew immediately tucked herself into a ball. Her body started to glow a turquoise green colour. Barru's Razor Leaf simply deflected off.

"Use Tackle!" Livvi ordered, deciding not to waste time.

"Saaaurrr!" Barru nodded and started charging towards Dana.

"Dodge it!" Tessa called.

"Saannndd!" Dana uncurled her body and darted to the left to avoid the attack.

"Use Leech Seed!" Livvi yelled.

"Saauurr!" Barru fired a handful of small seeds at Dana. The majority of them hit and started sprouting, sapping her strength.

"Use Swift!" Tessa ordered. If she let the battle drag out too long, then all of Dana's energy would be drained by Leech Seed.

"Saannndd!" Dana fired a volley of Swift rays which, despite Barru's attempt to dodge, found its mark.

"Bullbaahh!" Barru cried in pain as he was thrown back.

"Now use Dig!" Tessa called.

"Saaanndd!" Dana nodded and dove underground again.

"Heads up, Barru! Listen out for her!" Livvi called.

"Saauur!" Barru pulled himself up and listened carefully. The moment he heard the scratching sound of Dana's digging, he leapt backwards.

"Now use Solar Beam!" Livvi shouted as Dana emerged from the ground.

"Saaauuurr!" Barru quickly attempted to take in sunlight as Dana pulled herself up and started charging towards him.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Tessa shouted.

"Aerial Ace?!" Livvi exclaimed. "Hurry up and fire, Barru!"

"Saaauuurrr!" Barru fired a beam of pure white sunlight from the bulb on his back…

... only for it to fizzle out after travelling little more than three feet in distance.

"Saaannnd!" Dana swept in and delivered a powerful slash with her right claw.

"Bullbaah!" Barru cried out in pain as he was thrown back again.

"Finish up with Swift!" Tessa called.

"Saaannnddd!" Dana fired a final volley of Swift rays towards Barru.

"Saauuurr!" he cried out in pain as he was hit. The Swift rays dissipated into glittery dust as they exploded and sent him flying.

He landed with a crash close to Livvi.

"Barru is unable to battle!" James announced. "Dana is the winner! All three of Livvi's Pokémon are unable to battle, so Tessa is the winner!"

"Great work out there, Dana!" Tessa grinned as she high-fived the sandshrew.

"Saanndd!" Dana grinned back.

"Thanks, Barru. Sorry we couldn't pull through," Livvi said sadly as she recalled him to his pokéball.

"Hard luck, Livvi – I thought you had her for sure when you sent Barru out," said Richard as he walked over to her.

"Arrgghh!" Livvi cried out as she straightened up again. "This is so frustrating!"

"Don't worry, little sis!" Tessa called out to her. "It's like they say: if you throw enough rubber balls at a wall, eventually you'll break through!"

"I thought the saying was more about how it's not a good idea to try breaking through a brick wall by throwing rubber balls at it," said James, frowning as he pondered it.

"Oh, silly me! You're right!" Tessa tittered.

"Just go away!" Livvi growled.

"Don't worry – I will!" Tessa grinned. "I've got some training to do at Mt. Ember! But first…" She walked over to Livvi and handed her three wrapped-up presents. "Happy belated birthday!"

"Thanks, I guess," Livvi replied slightly awkwardly, caught off guard by the sudden appearance of gifts. She took the three presents.

"This one is from me." Tessa pointed to the one wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "The other two are from Mum and Dad – they told me to pass them along to you if I ran into you."

"Thanks." Livvi repeated herself as Tessa started walking away. Looking up, she called out after her. "Next time, I'll definitely beat you!"

"And on that day, Earth's core will turn to ice!" Tessa called back dismissively as she left.

"We could probably manage that if we gathered enough ice and rock type Pokémon," James mumbled. "Anyway, we'll train really hard so that you can beat her next time!"

"Thanks, James," Livvi sighed, returning to gaze at her presents. "Let's head back to the hot springs so that I can forget this happened."

"Sounds good to me!" Richard grinned.

* * *

 _Kindle Road, Sevii Islands_

 _4:31pm, 6_ _th_ _July 2005_

It was another beautiful day as James, Livvi and Richard left the valley and found themselves on the beach at the south of the island. Unlike the one on the north coast, the beach here was very narrow. The path, which changed from the dirt path of the rest of Kindle Road to a smooth paved surface of light grey stone, ran along the back of the beach. A towering cliff face stood just behind the path as it ran along towards Seaspray Town.

"Do you think there's a ferry across to Treasure Beach?" Richard asked as they continued walking along the path.

"I hope so," Livvi replied. "There's no way we could swim that far!"

"We'll probably find out once we get back to Seaspray Town," James said.

"I'm sure Celio could arrange a boat for us if not," Livvi added thoughtfully. "I mean, we're doing this to get the Ruby for him after all."

"I don't think we'll need to swim," Richard assured her. "As long as there are boats in Seaspray Town, we'll be able to get across."

The three of them lapsed into silence.

A cool breeze blew gently in from the sea. It was a welcome relief from the heat of the sun which was just beyond the point of being uncomfortable. In the distance, a cloud of dust had appeared close to the outskirts of Seaspray Town. It seemed to be getting closer.

"What is that?" James wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is, it's travelling really fast," Livvi replied, her voice taking on a nervous tone.

"It looks like a pokémon!" Richard pointed at the head of the cloud.

"You're right." James followed his outstretched arm and saw that the dust was being kicked up by a large bird-like pokémon with three heads which was charging along the road.

"Don't you think we should get out of the way?" Livvi asked nervously.

"Wait a second! Look there!" Richard pointed to the tail of the cloud.

A man was running along the path after the pokémon. In the distance, they could hear him shouting after it.

"Do you think it belongs to that man?" James asked.

"Probably." Richard nodded. "In any case, he doesn't want it to get away. I'll stop it with Naro!"

"We'll stand over here then!" Livvi called, grabbing James' arm and pulling him off the path and onto the beach.

"Got it." Richard pulled out Naro's pokéball and sent him out.

"Rriiiiooo!" They could hear the approaching pokémon screeching now.

"Niiddoooh!" Naro let out a roar as he spotted the approaching pokémon.

"Stop that pokémon, Naro! Stand your ground!" Richard ordered.

"Niidddooh!" Naro nodded. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and spread his arms, ready to grab the pokémon as it crashed into him.

"Riiiooooh!" The bird-like pokémon continued charging. As it hit Naro's chest, he closed his arms and held it in place. The struggle continued for a couple more seconds as the pokémon attempted to wriggle free of Naro's grasp, but the nidoking was determined not to let it get free.

While this was happening, the man who'd been chasing the pokémon caught up with them. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before straightening up.

"Dodrio! You know better than to suddenly run off like that!" He had a gruff, stern voice.

"Riiio." The pokémon immediately stopped struggling against Naro and lowered its three heads in apology.

"Dodrio?" James pulled out his Pokédex as Naro relaxed his grip.

" _Dodrio, the triple bird pokémon and the evolved form of doduo. Dodrio is a peculiar pokémon species with three heads. It vigorously races across grassy plains even in arid seasons with little rainfall. It can use its three brains to execute complex commands, and it is said that, while two heads sleep, one head stays awake to keep watch._ "

"What an interesting pokémon!" Livvi exclaimed as James put his Pokédex away.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble!" the man exclaimed, lowering his head in apology to Richard, James and Livvi.

"Don't worry about it!" Richard replied as he recalled Naro to his pokéball. "Why was Dodrio in such a rush though? Did something scare it?"

"Not exactly," the man replied. He recalled Dodrio to its pokéball. "You see, dodrio love to run around. I'm a fisherman from Seaspray Town, so Dodrio and I spend most of our time cooped up on a small boat. Every now and again Dodrio will grow fed up and go charging off."

"That makes sense," said James. "According to the Pokédex, dodrio are typically found in wide open plains."

"Anyway, thank you for stopping Dodrio," the man continued. "My name is Ellis."

"I'm Richard Winter from Pewter City," Richard replied.

"I'm James Burton from Pallet Town," James added.

"And my name's Livvi Weston, from Viridian City!" Livvi quickly introduced herself as well.

"Nice to meet you all!" Ellis grinned at them. "So you're from Kanto, eh? What brings you out to the Sevii Islands?"

"A friend of ours needed us to help him out," James replied, carefully avoiding revealing too much about what they were doing. "He's a computer engineer, so we have to handle anything outdoors!"

"And I'm challenging the Sevii League while we're here," Richard added.

"I don't suppose you know if there's a ferry to Treasure Beach in Seaspray Town?" Livvi asked.

"I don't think so," Ellis replied. "Do you need to go to Treasure Beach then?"

"Our friend wanted us to fetch something from there for him," Richard explained.

James frowned.

"If we can't get a ferry across, then that makes it a bit more difficult."

"No problem!" Ellis grinned. "You guys helped stop Dodrio from charging all the way to Mt. Ember, so I'll give you a lift over there tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"Really?!" James, Livvi and Richard exclaimed in unison.

"That would really help us out!" Livvi cried. "Thank you!"

"It's no problem at all!" Ellis assured her. "Meet me at the seafront in Seaspray Town tomorrow morning at nine and I'll get you across."

* * *

 _Treasure Beach, Sevii Islands_

 _5:49pm, 7_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Arrggh! We're not getting anywhere!" James exclaimed in frustration.

"Yelling about it won't help!" Livvi called over at him.

The three of them, as well as all of their pokémon, had been on Treasure Beach since about 9:30 that morning and, despite digging up half the beach, hadn't managed to find any trace of the Ruby.

"Please don't let it have been on Mt. Ember!" James groaned as he pulled himself out the hole he'd dug.

Treasure Beach itself was a wide area of sand covering much of the northern coast of the small island south of Seaspray Town. The rest of the island consisted of a rough and rocky terrain with tough, coarse grass and the occasional tree. Most of the foliage was located immediately behind Treasure Beach. At present, the beach itself was a mess – the search for the Ruby had become so frustrating that the trainers and their pokémon had given up on filling in the holes they dug once they'd finished with them.

"Do we have any hints at all?" Richard asked and he put his shovel down to take a quick rest. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I don't think so," Livvi replied.

"For all we know, it could be buried far deeper than we've been digging," James sighed.

Livvi shook her head.

"Celio doesn't think that it would have been buried that deep. He also thought it would most likely have been buried in some kind of container, like a treasure chest."

"It'd be really useful if we had a pokémon that could detect jewels," Richard said with a sigh. He gazed up at the bright blue sky.

The sun had been beating down on them all day and, despite all three of them putting on sunscreen as thoroughly as they could, they were still getting sunburnt in places.

"Isn't the spot where treasure is buried normally marked with an 'x'?" James asked. "Maybe there's a mark around here somewhere…"

"They probably moved the Ruby centuries ago," Livvi replied. "Even if they left a mark, it would have faded away or been blown away by now."

"Rooooww!"

The three trainers suddenly looked up at the sound of Spear's cry. He was circling overhead and seemed pretty excited about something.

"What is it, Spear?" Richard called up to him.

"Roooowww!" Spear called back again and flew down to a spot further along the beach which they hadn't reached yet.

Richard, James and Livvi quickly ran over to where he'd landed.

"Did you find it? Please tell me you found it!" James cried as they reached him.

"Rooooww!" Spear took off again and started circling above the water.

"Is it underwater?" Richard cried in surprise.

"Roooow!" Spear nodded before dropping back to the ground.

"Can you go and have a look, Helix?" Richard called to the Omastar.

"Ommmass!" Helix nodded. He made his way into the water and disappeared below the waves.

"Go with him, Leytor!" James called to Leytor.

"Seeeel!" Leytor quickly hauled himself into the water and dove beneath the surface.

The two Pokémon were gone for about a minute or two before Leytor resurfaced.

"Seeeelll!" he cried excitedly.

"You found it?!" James cried.

"Seeeel!" Leytor nodded.

At that moment, Helix reappeared in the waves. He dragged himself and a dark brown box made of stone out of the water.

"Please let this be it!" Richard begged as Livvi walked over and cautiously opened the box.

"Wow! I think this is it!" she cried.

James and Richard looked over her shoulder.

Inside the stone box was a smooth, oval-shaped jewel. It was a deep crimson colour.

"I think we've found it!" Livvi cheered.

"That's a relief!" James let out a sigh and sat down on the sand.

"Great work everyone!" Richard called to the pokémon, all of whom were worn out after close to a whole day of digging.

"What now then?" Livvi asked as she carefully transferred the Ruby to her backpack. "Ellis said that he'd stop by the pier on his way back into port, but that was about an hour ago."

"We'll just have to camp out here for the night and then hitch a ride with him tomorrow morning," Richard replied.

"We should probably start setting the tent up then," James sighed, pulling himself back to his feet.

"If you guys do that, then I'll start cooking dinner," said Livvi.

"You have something in mind?" James asked.

"I figured now would be a good time to have a barbeque!" Livvi grinned.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you'd bought that disposable one back when we were in Pyro Town!" James grinned back. "Have Charka help you if you need it."

"Just make sure that he doesn't burn the food!" Richard laughed.

* * *

 _Seaspray Town, Sevii Islands_

 _12:45pm, 8_ _th_ _July 2005_

"We're back!" James called loudly as he, Livvi and Richard walked into the Network Centre.

As they'd planned, Ellis had picked them up earlier that morning and dropped them off back in the port.

"James, Livvi, Richard!" Bill and Celio emerged from the room with the transfer machine.

"How did it go?" Celio asked immediately.

"We found it!" Livvi replied triumphantly. "At least, we think we have," she added, a sense of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"Come on through and we'll have a look at it," said Bill. He turned and walked back through to the transfer machine.

"Do you have any leads on where the Sapphire could be?" Richard asked Celio as they walked.

Celio sighed.

"We haven't managed to find anything yet," he replied. "To be honest, there are still lots of mysterious spots in the Sevii Islands where it could be."

"So what do you want us to do after this?" James asked.

"Let's make sure that what you've found really is the Ruby first," Celio replied. "We'll worry everything else after that."

"Let's see it then," Bill said as he cleared some space on the desk close to the centre of the room.

"Here." Livvi carefully took the Ruby, wrapped in her blanket, out of her backpack and laid it on the desk.

Bill and Celio let out a gasp as she unwrapped it.

"I think you've found it," Celio murmured.

"Magneton!" Bill called to the magneton that was floating through the air nearby. "Use Thundershock on the Ruby!"

"Maaaagggg!" Magneton fired a small jolt of electricity at the Ruby. The jewel absorbed the shock before firing out a far more powerful one in a different direction with a sharp crack.

"This is definitely the Ruby!" Bill grinned. "Look at how much it amplified the power!"

"That's a relief!" James let out a sigh.

"Great work, guys!" Celio grinned. He carefully picked the Ruby up and inserted it into the transfer machine.

"So now we just need to find the Sapphire!" Livvi said cheerfully.

"That's right." Bill nodded.

"Since you don't know where it is yet, what do you want us to do?" Richard asked.

"You said you were challenging the Sevii League, right, Richard?" Celio asked.  
"That's right." Richard nodded.

"Then how about you keep on the challenging the gyms on the other islands," Celio said.

"Call back every day if you can though," Bill added. "We want to let you know as soon as we've worked out where the Sapphire is."

"That sounds good to me!" Richard grinned.

"We'll be heading to Boon Island then," said Livvi, pulling out her town map. "That's where the nearest gym is."

"Is there anything you can tell us about Boon Island?" James asked Celio.

"Boon Island is pretty small, at least in comparison to Knot Island," Celio replied. He thought for a second. "I know that there's a game corner, as well as the gym. Other than that I'm not sure."

"Is there only the one town?" Richard asked.

"That's right." Celio nodded. "I've heard rumours of powerful trainers living out in the wilds of the island, but Boon Town is the only real settlement."

"There's a ferry that goes to Boon Town from here, right?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah, but there's only two per day," Bill replied. "One in the morning and one in the evening."

"Let me guess – we've already missed the morning one?" James asked.

"It left at ten," Celio replied. "The evening one leaves at eight, so you've got quite a wait ahead of you."

"It's fine," Richard replied. "We'll just use this as an opportunity to do some training, right James?"

"If you're okay with it then I don't mind." James shrugged.

"Just remember to call us every day if you can," Celio reminded them.

"Will do!" Richard nodded. "See you soon!"

"Bye!" James and Livvi added as the three of them left the room.

* * *

 **And with that, the quest to find the Ruby and Sapphire is half complete! We'll be returning to the gym challenge next week, since no one knows whereabouts the Sapphire is at the moment.**

 **As ever, feedback on this chapter is welcome.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Chansey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Stomp and Ember.


	7. Lighting Up Boon Island!

**Last chapter saw James, Livvi and Richard finding the Ruby and bringing it back to Bill and Celio, thus completely half of their quest. Since Bill and Celio don't know where the Sapphire is yet, the group have set off for Boon Island, where Richard hopes to earn his second Sevii League gym badge.**

 **Upload Date: 21** **st** **February 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Lighting Up Boon Island!**

 _Boon Town, Sevii Islands_

 _9:37am, 9_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Richard, wait for us!" Livvi called after Richard.

"There's no way he's going to stop and wait for us," James said with a sigh.

The three of them had arrived on Boon Island in the middle of the night and stayed on the ferry until morning. As they'd been expecting, Boon Town was a tiny settlement. Smaller than Seaspray Town, it clung to the hillside on the south western side of the island. A single main pier served the ferry, though a number of smaller jetties were available for local boats.

The small size of the town meant that they'd been able to more or less pinpoint the location of everything the moment they'd stepped off the ferry: the pokémon centre was located on the seafront, just opposite the main pier in fact; the large building further back overlooking the town was most likely the gym. This had been confirmed when they'd asked a local where the gym was, and Richard had consequently set off there as fast as he could.

"Was I like this back in Kanto?" James asked as he and Livvi continued following him through the streets.

"A little bit," Livvi admitted.

"I promise that I'll try not to act this way again."

"Come on, guys! What's keeping you?" Richard called back to them. He'd stopped at the top of the hill they'd been climbing and turned to look back at them. Despite his enthusiastic voice, he was panting fairly heavily.

"Don't wear yourself out before you've even got to the gym!" James called.

"I… won't… don't…. worry!" Richard replied.

"There's no point in rushing up there," Livvi said as she and James caught up with him. "For all you know, they might not have a slot available until later, or even tomorrow!"

"We'll only find out when we get there," Richard replied with a grin. "Besides, the faster I get there, the more chance I have of getting in before anyone else!"

"It really annoys me how that makes sense," Livvi sighed as Richard took off again.

James shrugged.

"Oh well, we're almost there anyway," he said.

The two of them continued on up the hill.

The gym building wasn't particularly remarkable on the outside – the only reason they'd thought it was the gym in the first place was because it was large enough to stand out in the tiny town. It was about two storeys high with a dull grey exterior. A glass double door stood at the centre of the front of the building.

"I suppose they can't really afford to do much with the place." Richard made a comment as they approached the door.

"Well this _is_ a tiny town on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean, so I doubt they get that many visitors," Livvi replied.

"They don't even have automatic doors," James murmured as they pushed the doors open themselves. "This really is a poor gym!"

"Hello! Are you here for a gym battle?!" the young man behind the reception desk asked them enthusiastically the moment they set foot in the building.

"Just me," Richard replied. "When's the earliest I can fight the gym leader?"

"You can go in straight away!" the receptionist replied. "I just need your trainer card for a quick second!"

Richard quickly handed over his trainer card.

The receptionist quickly swiped it in his machine and took a quick look at the data on his computer screen.

"Thank you." He handed the card back to Richard. "You can go in straight away."

"Thanks!" Richard grinned.

"Umm, we're spectating," said James. "Where do we go?"

"Oh, it's the same door," the receptionist explained, gesturing to the large doorway opposite the entrance. "The arena is surrounded by a wall, so you can watch from behind that."

"They don't even have a stand?" James whispered to Livvi.

"Hello? Archie? You have a challenger!" The receptionist was now calling the gym leader as the three of them entered the doorway. "No, I'm not joking!"

Livvi frowned.

"Just how unused is this gym?!"

* * *

 _9:51am, 9_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Hello! Welcome to my gym!"

A young man with blonde hair wearing a black vest and baggy blue trousers was stood at one end of the arena as Richard, James and Livvi walked in.

"I'm Archie, the gym leader here!" he continued.

"I'm Richard Winter from Pewter City!" Richard introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you! My gym doesn't often get challengers from Kanto!" Archie grinned.

 _It sounds like you don't often get challengers at all._ James and Livvi both thought as they leant on the wall at the side of the arena.

"What are the rules here?" Richard asked as he took his position.

"Three-on-three!" Archie called back. "And you're the only one who can substitute pokémon!"

"Are you both ready?" The referee, who looked as excited as Archie at the arrival of a challenger, looked between them both.

"Yes!" Richard and Archie both called back.

"Okay then! This is an official Sevii League gym battle between the Boon Town gym leader, Archie, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee announced proudly. "The battle will be fought using a three-on-three single format and will be over when one side has no pokémon left who can battle! In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokémon! Begin!"

"Go, Sting!" Richard called, throwing out his first pokéball.

"Beeeee!" Sting called as he burst out of his pokéball and started hovering above the battlefield.

"Go, Pikachu!" Archie called.

"Piikkkaa!" Archie's pikachu emerged from his pokéball and landed softly on the ground with a quiet thud.

"Use String Shot!" Richard ordered, wasting no time.

"Beeeeee!" Sting fired a stream of sticky web towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it using Double Team!" Archie called.

"Piikkaaa!" Pikachu nodded. Suddenly, a group of doubles appeared. All of them attempted to dodge the incoming strings and though several were hit and disappeared, most managed it.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Archie called.

"Chhuuuuu!" Pikachu fired a blast of electricity towards Sting.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting cried in pain as he was hit. He dropped to the ground, but quickly managed to pull himself back up.

"Use Twineedle!" Richard ordered.

"Beeee!" Sting nodded. He took off again and dove towards Pikachu. He quickly stabbed him twice in quick succession before the electric type could react.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Richard called.

"Beeee!" One of Sting's needle-like arms turned purple.

"Piikkaaa!" Pikachu cried out as Sting stabbed him, forcing him to take a few steps back.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" Archie called.

"Pii… kaa!" Pikachu nodded in response. However, he had started shaking slightly as poison took effect in his body.

"Looks like we need to finish this up quickly!" Archie shouted. "Use Double Team!"

"Piikkaaa!" Pikachu summoned another group of doubles.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Archie ordered.

"Isn't Focus Punch supposed to be really powerful?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah." James nodded. "The downside to it is that it takes time for the user to focus all their power before punching, and you can disrupt their focus with the smallest attack."

"So by using Double Team, Archie's making it harder for Sting to land that attack?"

"That's right," James replied. "It's not a bad strategy actually."

"Sting, use Focus Energy!" Richard called to Sting as Pikachu and his doubles all clenched their right fists and began focusing their energy into them.

"Beeeee!" Sting looked between the doubles, attempting to identify their weakest points.

"Now use String Shot!" Richard called.

"Beeeee!" Sting nodded and fired another stream of sticky web towards the doubles, scoring a direct hit on the real one.

"Stay focused, Pikachu!" Archie called to him.

"Piikkaaa!" Pikachu nodded. Finishing focusing all his power into his fist, he charged towards Sting. However, the String Shot covering him stuck to the ground and slowed him down.

"Use Twineedle!" Richard ordered Sting.

"Beeeeee!" Sting dove towards Pikachu again, stabbing him with his needle-like arms.

"Piikkkaaaa!" Pikachu cried in pain. Sting had clearly managed to strike a weak point. The power stored up in Pikachu's fist faded away.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" Archie called.

"Piikkaaa!" For a moment, Pikachu stayed stable. Then he collapsed forwards, unable to fight through the effects of being poisoned.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Beedrill is the winner!"

"Great work Sting!" Richard grinned.

"Beeeee!" Sting nodded enthusiastically.

"Heh, you're pretty good!" Archie called as he recalled Pikachu. "This could be the most interesting battle I've fought recently!"

 _From the sound of it, you haven't had any battles recently_. James and Livvi both thought.

"Great work so far, Richard!" Livvi called out, remembering that they were supposed to be cheering for him.

"Keep it up!" James grinned.

"Thanks, guys!" Richard called back.

"Guess it's time to bring out the big guns!" Archie grinned. He pulled out his next pokéball and threw it out.

"Buuzzzzz!" An electabuzz burst out of the ball and landed on the battlefield with a loud thud.

"Start off with Screech!" Archie ordered.

"Buuzzzzzzzz!" Electabuzz let out a loud Screech.

"Beeeeee!" Sting, alert to sounds in his surroundings, recoiled in the face of the high-pitched noise. Richard, James and Livvi all clutched their ears as well.

"Now use Thunderpunch!" Archie called.

"Buuzzzzzzz!" Electabuzz immediately charged forwards, his right fist cloaked in electricity. He slammed his fist into Sting, sending him flying back.

"Sting! Are you alright?" Richard called out to Sting as he crashed to the ground in front of him, electricity sparking from his body.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting pulled himself back up.

"Alright, use Poison Sting!" Richard called.

"Beeeee!" Sting took off and dove towards Electabuzz.

"Intercept him with Thunderbolt!" Archie ordered.

"Buuuuzzzzzzz!" Electabuzz fired a blast of electricity towards Sting.

"Dodge it!" Richard called.

"Beeeeee!" Sting flew to the left, avoiding the Thunderbolt by inches, before continuing to dive towards his opponent.

"Buuuzzz!" Electabuzz grunted in pain as he was hit.

"Use Swift!" Archie shouted as Sting started to withdraw.

"Buuuzzz!" Electabuzz fired a volley of Swift rays towards Sting.

"Beeeee!" Sting cried in pain as the attack hit and sent him flying back in a cloud of glitter-like dust.

"Now finish it up with Thunderbolt!" Archie called.

"Buuuzzzzzz!" Electabuzz nodded and fired another Thunderbolt at Sting, striking him directly.

"Sting!" Richard cried in alarm.

"Beeeeee," Sting cried weakly as he dropped to the ground and landed with a thud.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! The winner is Electabuzz!" the referee announced.

"You did your best, Sting, thanks!" Richard called as he recalled him. He took a deep breath. Electabuzz was clearly going to be a tough opponent.

"Stay strong, Richard – you still have the advantage!" James called.

"Got it!" Richard nodded. He pulled out his next pokéball. "You're up, Flare!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare called excitedly as he burst out of his pokéball.

"Use Agility, followed by Take Down!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaa!" Flare charged forwards, moving so fast that he was behind Electabuzz in the blink of an eye. He slammed into his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Are you alright, Electabuzz?" Archie called.

"Buuuzzzz!" Electabuzz pulled himself back his feet and gave himself a shake before nodding.

"Use Screech!" Archie ordered.

"Buuuuzzzzzzz!" Electabuzz let out another ear-splitting Screech.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare cried in pain.

"Now use Thunderpunch!" Archie called.

"Buuuzzzzz!" Electabuzz nodded and charged forwards. He smashed his electrified fist into Flare's flank before he had a chance to recover from the effects of Screech and sent him flying back towards Richard.

"Are you alright, Flare?" Richard asked urgently as Flare landed with a crash.

"Taaaaa!" Flare painfully pulled himself back to his feet. The last attack had clearly done a great deal of damage, but not enough to put the ponyta out of the battle.

"Use Ember!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare fired a burst of fiery embers towards Electabuzz.

"Counter it with Thunderbolt!" Archie ordered.

"Buuuzzzzz!" Electabuzz nodded and fired a blast of electricity towards Flare.

The two attacks met closer to Electabuzz since he'd launched his attack later than Flare. However, the more powerful Thunderbolt almost immediately overpowered Flare's Ember and ploughed on towards him.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard called to Flare.

"Taaaaa!" Flare nodded. He took off at a blinding speed, easily avoiding the Thunderbolt, which harmlessly struck the ground where he'd been standing a mere second ago.

"Use Swift!" Archie ordered immediately.

"Buuuzzzzz!" Electabuzz fired a volley of Swift rays, which immediately homed in on Flare despite the incredibly fast pace he was travelling at.

"Taaaaa!" he cried as the rays struck him. He toppled to the ground, the momentum of his interrupted charge causing him to roll several times before coming to a halt.

"Now use Thunderpunch!" Archie ordered.

"Buuuuzzzzz!" Electabuzz charged forwards and smashed his fist into Flare, who was struggling to pull himself back to his feet.

"Flare, are you alright?" Richard called as he toppled back to the ground.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare called back through gritted teeth. He grimaced as he pulled himself back to his feet and turned to face Electabuzz again.

"Are you still good to go, Flare?" Richard asked. "Do you need a rest?"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare shook his head and gave Richard a determined grin.

"Alright then, use Agility and then Take Down!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare sprang forwards at a slightly slower pace than normal, though still remarkable given his physical condition. He suddenly reappeared as if from nowhere behind Electabuzz and slammed into him.

"Buuuzzz!" the electric type groaned, forced a few steps forward from the impact.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Archie ordered.

"Buuuuzzzzz!" Electabuzz turned back to face Flare and fired another blast of electricity at almost point blank range.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Flare cried in pain as he was hit. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Ponyta is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Electabuzz is the winner!"

"Great work, Electabuzz!" Archie grinned at him.

"Buuuzz!" Electabuzz grinned back.

"You tried your best, Flare, thanks!" Richard called as he withdrew Flare.

"Looks like the battle's managed to draw a small crowd," said James, looking around.

"You're right!" Livvi cried in surprise, looking around as well. There were about six other people who'd come in at some point to watch the match. "I was so focused on the battle that I didn't notice them come in!"

"I guess it really isn't that often that someone comes here for a gym battle!" James grinned.

Richard had pulled out his final pokéball.

"I choose you, Naro!" he called, throwing the ball out into the arena.

"Niiiiddoooooh!" Naro roared as he burst out of the ball and landed on the arena floor with a crash.

"Use Megahorn!" Richard ordered.

"Niidoooh!" Naro's horn started glowing a lime green colour as he charged towards Electabuzz.

"Buuuzzzzz!" he cried in pain as he was struck in the chest with such force that he was lifted off his feet and hurled back into the arena wall.

"Are you alright, Electabuzz?" Archie called, clearly unnerved by Naro's show of force.

"Buuuzzzz!" Electabuzz grimaced in pain, but pulled himself back to his feet.

"It looks like you saved your best for last!" Archie called over to Richard.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Richard gave a shrug. "Naro's so much more powerful than my other Pokémon that it caught you unawares!"

"That it did!" Archie nodded. "But now that we've gotten over our surprise, it's our turn to go on the offensive: Electabuzz, use Screech!"

"Buuuzzzzzzz!" Electabuzz let out another Screech.

"Niiidooh!" Naro clutched his ears for a couple of seconds before recovering.

"Use Double Kick!" Richard ordered.

"Niiddoooh!" Naro nodded and charged towards Electabuzz.

"Intercept them with Swift!" Archie yelled.

"Buuuzzzz!" Electabuzz fired a volley of Swift rays towards Naro.

"Stay strong and fight through it Naro!" Richard ordered, recognising that it was impossible to dodge Swift.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro nodded. The Swift rays struck him, but he continued pushing through regardless.

"Buuuuzz!" Electabuzz cried in pain as he was struck by the two swift kicks.

"Are you alright, Electabuzz?" Archie called.

"Buuuzzz!" Electabuzz pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet.

"Finish it up with Horn Attack!" Richard shouted to Naro.

"Niidddooh!" Naro nodded. He charged forwards and smashed into Electabuzz once again. A series of electrical jolts flitted between the two Pokémon immediately after impact. Then Electabuzz was hurled back.

"Electabuzz!" Archie cried out.

"Buuzzzz," Electabuzz landed with a thud and gave a weak cry in response.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The winner is Nidoking!"

"You're doing great, Naro!" Richard grinned.

"Niidoooh!" Naro gave him a confident nod in response.

"That nidoking is something else," Archie said in admiration as he recalled Electabuzz to his pokéball. "Looks like it's all down to my last pokémon." He pulled out his last pokéball and threw it out.

"Ammmppp!" A tall yellow pokémon with a round jewel on its tail emerged from the pokéball and stood to attention on the battlefield.

"I've never seen that pokémon before!" Richard cried, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Ampharos, the light pokémon and the evolved form of Flaaffy. Ampharos gives off so much light that it can even be seen from space. Before the days of electric lighting, people used this pokémon's light to send signals back and forth over long distances. It often acts as a beacon for lost people_."

"That's really interesting," Livvi murmured.

"I don't know how much of a fight it can put up though," James said, folding his arms. "Naro's a tough pokémon and it won't be able to use any electrical attacks since its facing a ground type."

"It's probably still a little too early to say that Richard's won yet though," Livvi replied.

"Start off with Horn Attack!" Richard shouted to Naro.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro nodded and started charging towards Ampharos.

"Use Cotton Spore!" Archie yelled.

"Ammmppp!" Ampharos nodded and fired a clump of cotton towards Naro. It struck him and clung to his body and the ground, forcing him to a halt as he tried to swat it off.

"Now use Tackle!" Archie called.

"Ammmppp!" Ampharos charged forwards and slammed into Naro, knocking him back.

"Are you alright, Naro?" Richard asked.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro pulled himself together and took a step back towards Ampharos.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned. "Use Megahorn!"

"Niidoooh!" Naro started charging towards his opponent, his horn turning a lime green colour. However, after only a couple of paces, his muscles suddenly seized up and he ground to a halt.

"What's wrong, Naro?" Richard cried. He suddenly remembered the electrical jolts that had flitted across to Naro when he'd launched his final attack on Electabuzz.

"He's been paralyzed," James murmured. "That'll make it much tougher for him."

"Stay strong Richard!" Livvi called.

"Got to think of a plan," Richard mumbled to himself. Paralysis reduced a pokémon's speed and sometimes stopped them attacking altogether. Any attack he launched risked failing and leaving him open to a counter attack. How could he get around that?

"Ampharos, use Tackle!" Archie shouted.

"Ammmppp!" Ampharos nodded and started charging towards Naro.

An idea came to Richard.

"Stand and take it, Naro!" he called.

"Niiidooh!" Naro looked a little surprised, but nodded and adopted a defensive posture. Ampharos slammed into him and forced him to take a couple of steps back before retreating.

"Nice hit, Ampharos!" Archie grinned.

"Amm… Phhaaar!" Ampharos panted. His breathing had become slightly irregular all of a sudden.

"Wait, are you alright, Ampharos?" Archie called, noticing that something was wrong.

"Ammppp!" Ampharos grimaced. He started shuddering and sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Nice work there, Richard!" James called to him. "Using Poison Point to poison Ampharos!"

"Thanks!" Richard grinned back.

"I see," Archie said grimly. "You realised that it'd be difficult for you to win on the offensive, so you turned it into a battle of attrition!"

"And Naro has the advantage in a battle of attrition!" Richard grinned back.

"Alright, Ampharos!" Archie called. "Use Tackle again. We need to finish this up quickly!"

"Ammmpp!" Ampharos nodded and charged towards Naro again.

Richard waited until Ampharos was almost upon them before issuing his next command.

"Naro, use Double Kick!"

"Niiiddoooh!" Naro nodded. Just as Ampharos drew within range, he delivered two swift and powerful kicks without moving a step.

"Ammmmppp!" Ampharos cried out in pain as he was thrown back. He landed with a crash close to Archie.

"Are you alright, Ampharos?" Archie called.

"Ammmpp!" Ampharos managed to pull himself back to his feet and nodded.

"Alright, try using Tackle once more!" Archie ordered.

"Ammmmpp!" Ampharos nodded and charged once again.

Once again, Richard and Naro waited until Ampharos was almost upon them before reacting.

"Use Horn Attack!" Richard called as Ampharos began his final leap.

"Niiiddoooh!" Naro smashed his horn into the approaching Ampharos and sent him flying back again.

"Are you okay, Ampharos?" Archie called as Ampharos landed with a crash.

"Ammmppp!" Ampharos attempted to pull himself up again but his strength, sapped by the effects of being poisoned, finally failed him and he fell back with a thud.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Nidoking is the winner!" the referee announced. "All three of the gym leader's pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!"

"We did it, Naro!" Richard grinned.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro grinned back.

You did a great job, Ampharos, thanks," Archie smiled kindly as he recalled his fallen pokémon. He looked up at Richard. "That was an intense fight – I really enjoyed it!"

"Same! It was great fun!" Richard nodded, recalling Naro and walking over to shake Archie's hand.

"In recognition of your victory, I bestow upon you the Generator Badge," said Archie, handing him a badge in the shape of a semi-circle with a pair of lightning bolts on it.

"Thanks, Archie!" Richard grinned. "I'll make sure I tell any other trainers I meet about the gym here!"

"You will?!" Archie cried excitedly before regaining control of himself. He cleared his throat. "Though don't go overboard – we already have plenty of challengers as it is!"

 _Liar_. James, Livvi and Richard all thought at the same time.

"In any case, I wish you luck in your remaining gym battles!" Archie grinned.

"Thanks! I'll try my best!" Richard replied.

* * *

 _10:21am, 9_ _th_ _July 2005_

"So what do you want to do now?" James asked as he, Livvi and Richard left the gym.

"Any idea where the next gym is?" Richard asked with a grin.

"I'll have a look at the town map when we get to the pokémon centre," Livvi replied. "We need to give Bill and Celio a call after all."

"I get that you're on a roll, Richard," James began. "But I'd quite like to check out the rest of Boon Island – you remember what Celio and Bill were saying about there being powerful trainers living out in the wilds."

"I'm fine with doing that," Richard replied. "After all, it won't take that long to explore the whole island."

"I'd quite like to relax for a bit," Livvi replied. "And then explore the town."

"The town's even smaller than the island," James replied. "That'll only take us, like, an hour or so at most."

"How about we book a room at the pokémon centre and call Bill and Celio," Livvi suggested. "Then we explore the town before heading out to the wilds. Does that sound like a plan?"

"That could work I guess," James replied.

"I suppose I need a bit of time to come up with new tactics for the new gym battle," Richard said thoughtfully. "I don't see any harm in it."

"Great! That's what we'll do then!" Livvi grinned.

* * *

 **Don't get excited – we're going to be skipping out the trip to the wilds since none of the protagonists have a pokémon that can learn one of the ultimate attacks. Instead, we'll arriving on the next island next week.**

 **And that should have all kinds of interesting developments…**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Chansey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Stomp and Ember.


	8. The Rescue

**Welcome back to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw Richard win his second Sevii League gym badge against Archie, the gym leader in Boon Town. The group now set their sights on the next gym, located on Kin Island.**

 **Upload Date: 28** **th** **February 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Rescue**

 _Atla Town, Sevii Islands_

 _11:49am, 10_ _th_ _July 2005_

It was wet and gloomy day as James, Livvi and Richard disembarked from the ferry. They'd just arrived on Kin Island, having caught a ferry from Boon Island earlier that morning.

"What a miserable day," Livvi sighed, watching the raindrops land on the palm of her hand.

"There was always going to be a day or two like this," James replied. "On the plus side, it's been really sunny most of the time so far!"

"It's not really very nice weather to be out in though," Richard said, frowning at the dark grey clouds blocking out the sky.

Atla Town was a small place, slightly larger than Boon Town in terms of the actual area it covered, but most of the buildings were more spread out. Even though the rain presented a miserable picture, it seemed like a very peaceful town. A small pokémon centre stood in the middle of the town, while another, larger building stood further back at the foot of one of the hills which gently enclosed the town.

"Are you sure that the next gym is here, Livvi?" James asked. "This place seems even smaller than my hometown."

"Yeah, the next gym is definitely here in Atla Town," Livvi replied, pulling out her town map to double check.

"It might be that big building over there," said Richard, pointing to the large building further back in the town.

James nodded.

"That seems like the most likely candidate," he said.

"So do you want to head to the gym straight away, or did you want to stop off at the pokémon centre first?" Livvi asked.

"We'll head over to the gym first," Richard replied. "If there's a slot available today, then we might not even need to stay the night at the pokémon centre."

"You're assuming that you'll win on the first try, right?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's how my first two gym battles went," Richard replied. "I don't see why the others should be too different."

"Don't forget that you lost to Misty twice when we were travelling around Kanto," James reminded him. "Don't underestimate the pokémon gyms."

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you that I'm much stronger now than I was back when I challenged Misty," Richard replied. "In any case, we won't find out until I actually challenge it."

They continued walking along the smart little paths that criss-crossed the town. There was a cold breeze blowing in from behind them, from the direction of the port. On a warm, sunny day, it might have been a welcome relief. But in the wet and gloomy morning, it made the three trainers shudder in discomfort. As they drew closer to the building they suspected was the pokémon gym, they immediately noticed that it was far grander than the neglected one on Boon Island.

For starters, it was much taller. Taller, in fact, than they'd originally thought it was. Its white walls, contrasting with the dark brown support beams positioned at the corners and at regular intervals along the front, gave the building an aged appearance – as if it were from a few centuries ago. In an almost jarring comparison, a pair of sleek, modern glass automatic doors stood at the front of the building beneath the pokémon gym symbol, a pokéball with a downwards pointing triangle in the bottom right.

"Looks like we were right!" Richard grinned. "Let's head inside!"

The three of them walked through the doors and into the lobby.

Like the exterior, the lobby seemed to contrast the old and the modern. The room was supported by old-fashioned support beams and projected a cosy atmosphere. Most of the furniture, however, was very modern, such as the leather sofas arranged in a square to the right and the glass table covered with magazines in the centre of them.

A young woman stood behind the reception desk on the left side of the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Richard Winter from Pewter City," Richard replied. "I'd like to challenge the leader of this gym to a battle!"

"I'm afraid the gym leader isn't accepting any challengers today," the receptionist said, bowing her head slightly in apology. "There's been an incident that requires her attention."

"An incident?" Livvi asked, a puzzled look on her face. "What happened?"

"A little girl from this town went missing near the Berry Forest yesterday." The receptionist replied. Her concern was obvious. "The gym leader is leading the search for her."

"I guess it can't be helped," Richard said, rubbing the back of his head with a troubled look on his face. "I'll have to wait until later for my gym battle."

"Is there anything we can do?" Livvi asked.

"If you want to volunteer to help in the search, then you're more than welcome to," the receptionist replied. "The more people we have, the faster we'll be able to find the missing girl."

"We'll do that then!" Richard grinned. "It'll give us a chance to explore the island as well!"

"You mentioned a place called 'Berry Forest'," James began. "Is that where the search is going on?"

The receptionist nodded.

"That's right. If you head west from here, you'll eventually cross Bond Bridge to Kinimo Island. That's where Berry Forest is. The search team have set up a headquarters by the main entrance to the forest."

"We'll head there then," said Livvi. "Let's go, guys!"

"Right behind you," James replied.

* * *

 _Bond Bridge, Sevii Islands_

 _1:50pm, 10_ _th_ _July 2005_

It turned out that the receptionist had neglected to mention the long walk through the hilly terrain of the western side of Kin Island. However, James, Livvi and Richard had finally reached the large wooden bridge across the sheltered water between Kin and Kinimo Islands known as Bond Bridge.

"I wonder if the search team have had any luck so far," Livvi wondered aloud as they climbed the steps up onto the bridge.

"They probably aren't having that much luck in this weather," Richard replied, looking up at the clouds. They'd gotten thicker since they'd set out from Atla Town. The rain hadn't eased off at all either. Fortunately, the sheltered channel between the two islands and the beaches on both sides were sheltered by the surrounding hills, making the increasingly strong wind less of a problem.

"The receptionist at the gym said that they had some sort of camp just outside the forest, right?" James asked.

"That's what she said," Livvi replied with a nod. "I hope we'll be able to help."

They walked across Bond Bridge, listening to it creak slightly underfoot.

"How old do you think this bridge is?" Richard asked. "You don't think it'll collapse under us do you?"

"It looks pretty solid," James replied, stamping his foot slightly to prove his point.

"It was only built ten years ago," Livvi added, reading the information about Bond Bridge on her town map. "And it's pretty sheltered here, so there's probably nothing to worry about."

"Sorry." Richard apologised. "The creaking just made me feel a little uneasy."

"Not to worry!" James replied. "We'll be on the other side in no time anyway!"

They quickly reached the stairs down onto Kinimo Island and made their way down them. Ahead of them was a mixture of terrain. In the distance, tall hills covered the south side of the island and crept around to the north as well. Closer to the centre of the island was a large forest full of trees sporting yellowish green leaves. The three trainers suspected that this was Berry Forest. The beach stretched back a fair way before reaching the edge of the grass a level above it. The terrain between the beach and Berry Forest was mostly open with clusters of trees dotted around. In the distance, they could see a collection of tents set up around a small wooden building close to the edge of the forest.

"That's probably the base camp," Livvi said as they started walking towards it.

"We should let them know that we're here to help before we head into the forest," James added.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me." Richard nodded.

They continued walking until they reached the outskirts of the tents. There only appeared to be a handful of people in the camp at the moment. James supposed that most of the search team was out in the forest continuing the search.

"Excuse me!" Livvi called as they walked past the tents and towards the small wooden building.

A young man standing by the door noticed them.

"I'm really sorry, but we've got a serious situation going on here at the moment – we don't have time for this!"

"Wait!" Livvi cried. "The receptionist at the gym sent us here – we want to help with the search!"

"You're here to help?" The man clearly looked unconvinced. "Do you know your way around Berry Forest?"

"I have a town map, so I'll be able to find our way through," Livvi replied.

"A town map won't give you enough information on the forest for you to explore everywhere," the man sighed. He paused for a second to think. "But it is true that we need all the people we can get. Are you good at map reading?"

Livvi nodded.

"I've had quite a lot of experience," she replied.

"Good! I'll give you this map." The man handed her a large map of Berry Forest. "This'll tell you where all the smaller paths are. You're searching for this girl." He held up a picture of a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails. "Her name's Lostelle. If you find her, then make sure you return here as quickly as you can."

"Got it!" Livvi nodded. "We'll get going then!"

"Good luck!" the man replied.

* * *

 _Berry Forest, Sevii Islands_

 _2:11pm, 10_ _th_ _July 2005_

Berry Forest reminded James and Livvi of the Viridian Forest. The branches of the tall trees overlapped each other, leaving the forest floor in shadow. Light beams from gaps in the canopy could occasionally be seen, giving the forest an eerie atmosphere. Most of the leaves on the trees and bushes were a brownish-green colour, almost autumnal. Also prominent were the countless berries hanging from branches and peeking out of the grass on the ground where they'd fallen.

Where it differed from Viridian Forest was in the dim orange light caused by the sun attempting to pass through the brown-green leaves. Furthermore, the terrain was much rougher, with countless rocks and cliff faces almost everywhere they walked. Crossing a shallow river with clear water flowing in the large cracks on the surface of a large slab of rock before pouring off the edge of the cliff to join a larger river below, James, Livvi and Richard continued walking uphill. A cliff face stood on their left, with the wide, grass-covered ledge they were walking on leading up slowly to the top.

"Do you know if any of the other teams have already been this way?" Richard asked.

"No, I don't," Livvi replied, shaking her head. "I think that they'd have probably searched all of the main paths though."

"So that's why we're exploring these smaller paths in the more remote parts of the forest then?" James asked.

Livvi nodded.

"That's my plan," she said.

"In any case, do we know anything about how this girl disappeared?" Richard asked.

"Not really," Livvi replied.

"When we ran into that other team back at the clearing, they told me that her friends had told them that they'd been playing close to the edge of the forest," James began. "At one point, Lostelle suddenly wandered off into the forest without saying a word."

"Did they find out anything else?" Richard asked.

"Only that one of the other girls spotted something glinting from the edge of the forest just before Lostelle disappeared," James replied. He frowned. "It's not really a lot to go on, is it?"

"Well, with this many people out helping in the search, I'm sure that we'll track her down sooner or later," Richard said with a shrug. "And they'll send out a flying pokémon to track the other search teams down when one of them brings Lostelle back to the main camp, so we won't have to worry about wandering around in here forever."

The three of them reached the top of the slope to find themselves atop a rocky ridge. Or, to be more specific, the end of a rocky ridge. To their right, the ridge extended a short way before it reached a cliff edge. A number of large trees with wide canopies also stood atop the ridge, their thick roots stretching out mostly across the surface, weaving in between the countless rocks. The rocky edges of the ridge quickly fell away as sheer cliff faces. Despite the height of the ridge, most of the huge trees making up the canopy still reached almost the same height, and many stood even taller.

"This seems like a good place to stop for a rest!" Richard gasped, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"I'll quickly check out position on the map," said Livvi, perching herself on another rock and pulling out her map.

"Yeah, make sure that we don't lose our position," said Richard. "The worst thing we want is to get lost as well!"

James pulled out his water bottle and took a long swig.

"Phew! That's better! I was worried I was going to die of thirst!"

"How are you for water by the way?" Livvi asked.

"I've got about half left," James replied.

"We'll keep an eye out for another river like the one we passed on the way here," said Richard. "We can use it to top up our water if we start running low."

"Don't let it get too low," Livvi warned them. "It could be a long time before we run into another river. Besides, we don't know for sure that the water here is safe to drink."

"We could get Helix to test it for us," Richard said with a grin. "He'll be able to tell us whether or not it's safe to drink!"

"Hey, guys!" James interrupted them. He pointed over towards a large tree at the end of the ridge. "Doesn't that look like Lostelle?"

"Huh?!" Livvi and Richard immediately turned round and looked over at the tree as well.

A young girl, no older than six or seven years old, with blonde hair tied up in short pigtails and wearing a pale pink hoodie and light blue shorts, was standing by the foot of the tree. She was barefooted – maybe she'd lost her shoes while she'd been in the forest.

James, Livvi and Richard immediately jumped to their feet and started making their way towards her, treading carefully to avoid tripping over the shallow tree roots and rocks covering the surface of the ridge.

"Excuse me, are you Lostelle?" Livvi called as they got close to her. "We're here to take you back to Atla Town!"

The girl didn't respond. Her eyes seemed vacant, as if she wasn't really there.

At that moment, the three trainers spotted a glint coming from an opening in the tree.

"Noooohh!"

A tall, yellow bipedal pokémon with a long nose and a thick, white, mane-like collar around its neck emerged from the opening and glared at them. Its eyes were glowing blue slightly and it held a small pendulum made of metal and hanging from a black string in its left hand. This was what had been glinting.

"What is that pokémon?!" Livvi exclaimed.

"I don't know," James replied, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Hypno, the hypnosis pokémon and the evolved form of drowzee. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum in a hypno's hand lull the foe into deep hypnosis. While searching for prey, it polishes the pendulum. It has been known to occasionally spirit away children it has hypnotized._ "

"Don't look at the pendulum!" James warned as he put his Pokédex away.

"So Lostelle was hypnotised?" Richard cried. "That explains why she went missing!"

"Let her go!" Livvi shouted at the hypno.

"Nooooh!" Hypno narrowed his eyes and raised the pendulum up.

"In that case, I'll force you to let her go!" Livvi shouted. She turned to James and Richard. "Leave this to me!"

"Got it!" They both nodded.

Livvi took a deep breath and pulled out a pokéball.

"Go, Salea!" she called.

"Chaaaann!" Salea cried as she burst out of the ball. She landed slightly unsteadily as she attempted to avoid the countless rocks and tree roots.

"Noooohh!" The glow disappeared from Hypno's eyes as he adopted a battle stance.

"Huh?" The vacant look in Lostelle's eyes was replaced by one of surprise. Clearly Hypno had been forced to release her from his power in order to focus fully on the battle with Salea. Unsteady on her feet, she stumbled slightly to the side before almost tripping on a rock and stumbling even further.

Right to the edge of the cliff.

"Watch out!" James yelled, rushing over to her. He reached out and grabbed her right hand just as she started toppling over. There was a loud crunch as the side of the cliff beneath James' now-extended left foot suddenly gave way and both of them started to fall.

"James!" Livvi screamed. Salea and Hypno both stopped in the middle of their attacks as they realised what was happening.

"Sting, use String Shot!" Richard yelled, throwing out a pokéball.

"Beeeeeee!" A String Shot fired from the mass of energy that emerged from the pokéball before it had even had the chance to assume Sting's form. The string immediately burst outwards to form a large web which wrapped itself around James and Lostelle and stuck fast to them.

"Great work, Sting!" Richard called as he rushed up to the edge.

"Beeeeee!" Sting grimaced. He was starting to be pulled down by the James and Lostelle's weight.

"I'll help!" Richard immediately grabbed the string and pulled as well. They slowly started pulling the two back up. "Are you okay, James?" Richard called down.

"We're fine!" James called back. Though he was trying to remain calm, he was clearly shaken. Lostelle had started crying.

"Leave James to us!" Richard called over to Livvi. "You deal with Hypno!"

"O-Okay!" Livvi nodded. She was shaken as well, but she turned attention back to the battle.

"Noooohhh!" Hypno's eyes lit up a light blue colour for a second before fading again.

"That was Future Sight!" Livvi cried, recognising it from the previous times she'd witnessed a psychic type battle. "We need to finish this up quickly, Salea!"

"Chaaaan!" Salea nodded.

"Alright, use Double Slap!" Livvi ordered shakily.

"Chaaaan!" Salea charged forwards, stumbling slightly as she crossed the tough terrain. Once she was in range of Hypno, she unleashed a flurry of slaps on him.

"Nooohh!" Hypno cried in pain. He took a couple of steps back before lowering his head and launching himself back at Salea.

"Chaaaaannn!" Salea cried in pain as she was pulled back. She tripped over a rock and fell backwards with a crash.

"Are you alright, Salea?" Livvi called.

"Chaaaan!" Salea pulled herself back to her feet and nodded.

"Alright, use Egg Bomb!" Livvi ordered.

"Chaaaan!" Salea pulled an egg (a smaller kind than the one visible) from her pouch and hurled it at Hypno.

"Noooohh!" Hypno's eyes started glowing blue. The egg Salea had hurled at him stopped in mid-air, surrounded by a blue aura. A second later, Hypno hurled it back at her.

"Chaaaaan!" Salea cried as the Egg Bomb exploded and sent her flying back. The moment she landed, another psychic attack came out of nowhere and struck her.

"Future Sight!" Livvi cried in alarm.

"Livvi, stay focused!" Richard called to her as he continued pulling James and Lostelle back up the cliff.

"Is she losing?" James cried.

"She's just suffering from a temporary setback!" Richard called down. "Don't worry about it down there!"

"Chaaaan!" Salea pulled herself unsteadily back to her feet and looked back to Livvi for orders.

Livvi took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm. Richard was dealing with James. Both James and Lostelle were alright. It was her job to deal with Hypno. She could do this!

"Chaaan?" Salea called back to her.

"Alright!" Livvi looked back at the battlefield. "Salea, use Softboiled!"

"Chaaan!" Salea smiled back at her before pulling out the large egg in her pouch, cracking it slightly, and drinking some of the yolk inside.

"Nooooh!" Hypno lowered his head again and charged towards Salea as the wounds she'd suffered earlier in the battle started to instantly heal.

"Intercept it with Egg Bomb!" Livvi called.

"Chaaaaan!" Salea put her egg away and threw another, smaller one towards Hypno, catching him off guard.

"Noooohhh!" Hypno cried in pain as he was thrown back. He crashed into the trunk of the large tree ad slumped to the ground.

"Livvi!" Richard called. "It's dangerous to leave that Hypno running free around here – he might try to kidnap other children again!"

"What should do then?" Livvi asked.

"Catch him for now!" Richard called back. "We can take him back to the camp and see what they want us to do with him!"

"Alright, got it!" Livvi nodded. She pulled out an empty pokéball and threw it at Hypno. It struck him in the chest before sucking him inside.

The ball dropped to the ground and rolled once… rolled twice…

And then burst open again with a loud cracking sound.

"Nooohh!" Hypno cried as he rematerialized. His eyes started glowing blue again. Salea was lifted into the air and thrown back again.

"Salea!" Livvi cried. "Are you alright?"

"Chaaan!" Salea pulled herself back to her feet and nodded.

"Okay, use Egg Bomb!" Livvi ordered.

"Chaaaan!" Salea threw another Egg Bomb towards Hypno, again striking him before he could react.

"Now follow up with Double Slap!" Livvi called as Hypno started pulling himself back up again.

""Chaaaannn!" Salea nodded and charged forwards. She delivered a series of slaps to the now-exhausted Hypno, sending him crashing back to the ground.

"Great work, Salea!" Livvi called. She pulled out a second empty pokéball and threw it at Hypno.

The ball struck him on the top of the head this time and sucked him inside. It dropped back to the ground, with a clatter as it bounced off of a couple of rocks, before starting to roll back and forth. After the third roll, there was a click and a burst of sparks.

Hypno had been caught!

"We did it!" Livvi cried in an exhausted tone.

"Chaaaan!" Salea cheered.

"Great work!" Richard grimaced. "Do you mind giving me a hand now?"

"O-of course!" Livvi quickly made her way over to join him, careful to avoid tripping over the rocks. She grabbed hold of the string as well as helped haul it up.

It was only once James and Lostelle were safely back on the ridge that they let out a sigh of relief.

"Great work, Sting!" Richard grinned as he patted the beedrill on the head.

"Beeeee!" Sting nodded in response.

"Thanks, Sting!" James said gratefully. "We'd have had no chance without you."

"Are you both alright?" Livvi asked.

"I'm a bit shaken," James replied. As if to prove his point, his hands were still quaking involuntarily. "I'm more worried about Lostelle though."

"It's okay, you're safe now," Livvi assured the little girl, putting her arms around her to comfort her.

"Did you manage to catch that hypno?" James asked.

"We did," Livvi replied. "You did a great job today Salea – I'm proud of you!" She turned to grin at the chansey.

"Chaaaaan!" Salea nodded. There was a sudden burst of light as she started glowing.

"Huh?" Richard cried in surprise.

"Is she evolving?" James cried.

"I think she is!" Livvi exclaimed in excitement.

Salea's body grew taller and larger, with frills appearing on her arms and at her waist. The frills on the sides of her head merged together and grew fluffier. There was another burst of light and the newly-evolved Pokémon appeared before them.

"Bliissss!" she cried.

"Congratulations on evolving, Salea!" Livvi cried as she pulled out her Pokédex.

" _Blissey, the happiness pokémon and the evolved form of Chansey. Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this pokémon rushes over to the sad person, however far they may be, to share an egg of happiness that brings a smile to any face. If it sees a sick pokémon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health._ "

"Bliiiss!" Salea walked over to Livvi and Lostelle and offered the little girl an egg. Upon seeing it, despite still being shaken from the near-fall, her eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you!" she cried, taking it. She looked around at James, Livvi and Richard. "Thank you for saving me. My name's Lostelle."

"I'm James," James replied.

"And I'm Richard," said Richard.

"My name's Livvi," Livvi added. "We're going to get you back home safely."

"Thank you!" Lostelle repeated.

* * *

 _Bond Bridge, Sevii Islands_

 _6:58pm, 10_ _th_ _July 2005_

It was late by the time they'd managed to get onto the correct path out of the forest and arrive back at the search team's camp. Once there, Lostelle had been reunited with her frantic father, who had come back from the Game Corner on Boon Island where he worked when he'd heard that she'd disappeared.

In the meantime, Livvi had been speaking with some of the other people at the camp about what to do with the captured hypno.

"This isn't the first trouble we've had with this hypno, to be honest," a young man with short dark hair explained.

"Really you should talk to the gym leader," another man said. He pointed to a young girl, perhaps a couple of years older than Livvi, with short, mousy brown hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a light, tight-fitting brown top with long sleeves and a pair of black cycling shorts, as well as a pair of worn out trainers, which may have originally been white.

"Alright, thanks," said Livvi. She walked over to the girl.

"Hey! You're one of the ones who found Lostelle, right?" The girl spotted her as she approached and greeted her.

"That's right." Livvi nodded. "My name's Livvi Weston."

"I'm Liz," the girl replied, offering her hand. "I'm the gym leader in Atla Town."

"Pleased to meet you," said Livvi, shaking her hand. "I wanted to ask you what to do about the hypno that kidnapped Lostelle."

"Huh? I heard you caught it, so that makes it your pokémon," Liz replied. "Don't you want it?"

"I… I don't know," Livvi replied. "To be honest, I'm a little worried it might turn on us."

"Hmmm." Liz frowned. "The Atla gym isn't a psychic type gym, but I could try and get in contact with someone who does train psychic types. Could you hold onto it for now while I focus on reopening the gym?"

"That's fine," Livvi replied.

"Did someone say 'gym'?" Richard asked as he and James walked over to join them.

"That's right." Liz nodded. "I'm Liz, the Atla Town gym leader."

"These are my friends Richard Winter and James Burton." Livvi quickly introduced them.

"I'm collecting badges to compete in the Sevii League," Richard explained. "Is it alright if I challenge you to a battle?"

"That's fine by me," Liz replied. "How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"I'm good with that." Richard nodded.

"That's great! I'm looking forward to it," said Liz. She looked up at the descending sun. "We should probably think about getting ready for dinner. I'll see you guys later!"

"See you!" Richard called after her as she left.

"Is the plan to camp out here tonight then?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah," James replied. "We don't want to be travelling in the dark. Besides…" He looked around the camp. "… There's a nice atmosphere around here, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right!" Livvi grinned.

"What an eventful day!" Richard sighed. "I saved James' life, you caught that hypno, Salea evolved into a blissey, we rescued Lostelle, and I was able to book a gym battle for tomorrow!"

"I think we've earned a rest!" James laughed. "Come on – let's go and help with dinner!"

* * *

 **No gym battle this week, but a new evolution and a new capture (?) instead. We'll get to the gym battle between Richard and Liz next week.**

 **So, what were your thoughts on this chapter? I spent quite a bit of time thinking about how I wanted the whole 'saving Lostelle from the hypno' to plan out. Hopefully it worked out alright in the end.**

 **Aside from that, I've taken down the poll on my profile, since the lack of participation indicates to me that making and maintaining a Facebook page for the** _ **Pokémon Journey**_ **series wouldn't be useful enough to the fan base to justify the effort. Thank you to those of you who did take the time to respond to the poll! :)**

 **Now, in response to Martyn's (guest) review:**

 **As I'm sure you've already noticed, I didn't include your suggestion in this chapter. The reason for this is that most of the chapters for** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **are already written and a major change such as the one you suggested would have required me to make appropriate edits to all the other chapters I've already written as well. I hope you understand. Out of curiosity, since I've noticed that you've made this request in reviews of a number of other stories, what is it about an overweight protagonist that appeals to you? Is it just the comedic value, or is there a deeper reason?**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Temporary**

 **Hypno** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Stomp and Ember.


	9. In the Grip of the Talon

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw the group saving Lostelle, a young girl from Atla Town on Kin Island, from a wild hypno in Berry Forest. With the crisis resolved, Richard now looks ahead to his gym battle with Liz, the Atla Town gym leader.**

 **Upload Date: 6** **th** **March 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: In the Grip of the Talon**

 _Bond Bridge, Sevii Islands_

 _11:02am, 11_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Eh? So you fought in the Kanto League last month then, James?" Liz asked inquisitively.

The four of them were walking along the main path towards Atla Town. The rain from the previous day had vanished, leaving a beautiful clear sky and a sense of freshness in the air.

Liz had insisted on accompanying them back to Atla Town so that she and Richard could fight their gym battle as soon as they got back. Privately, Richard thought she was trying to size him up in preparation for the fight. But he said nothing. It was, after all, an excellent opportunity to do the same to her.

"That's right," James replied to Liz's question. "I managed to get to the top 16, but I was knocked out in the third round."

"That's too bad," said Liz, frowning. "Is that why you decided not to challenge the Sevii League with Richard?"

"It's not that I'm giving up on pokémon battling!" James quickly assured her. "I just felt like I needed a break to think things over and work on new tactics."

"I see." Liz looked up at the sky. "You know, I contemplated trying to compete in the Kanto League as well."

"But aren't you a gym leader here?" Livvi asked.

"The Sevii Islands usually only start getting lots of challengers after the Kanto League is already over," Liz replied. "But no, I couldn't really leave my post, so I couldn't go."

"It would've been really strange to fight a gym leader at the Kanto League!" James laughed.

"Ah, but you wouldn't have known I was a gym leader!" Liz grinned and winked at him. "For all you know, you _could_ have fought a gym leader at the Kanto League!"

"So what's your story, Liz?" Richard asked. "You're probably the youngest gym leader we've ever come across. Why did you end up in charge of a pokémon gym out here?"

"I doubt I'm the youngest gym leader ever," Liz replied. "But I'm definitely the youngest of the gym leaders here in the Sevii Islands. I'm thirteen."

"So how did you become the gym leader?" Livvi asked. "Didn't you want to go out and explore the world?"

"I did." Liz nodded. "I became a trainer when I was ten and set off on my journey. But I had to come back last autumn."

"What happened?" James asked.

"My grandpa fell ill and couldn't cope on his own anymore," Liz explained. "I live alone with him – my mother died when I was six, and I don't know who my father is."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," James said sympathetically, uncomfortable at having pressured her to talk about it.

"It's fine," Liz assured him. She resumed her story. "I missed being able to fight pokémon battles after coming back here. That's when I met Markus, the gym leader on Outcast Island. He was visiting Kin Island, so I challenged him to a battle."

"Did you win?" James and Livvi asked.

"What can you tell me about his battle style?" Richard asked.

"I lost in the end!" Liz laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Markus is probably the strongest of all the gym leaders here in the Sevii Islands. He can be a bit scary, but he's really kind at heart. When I told him about my situation, he persuaded the Association to open a new gym in Atla Town to draw trainers to the island."

"That's amazing!" James exclaimed. "The Association actually did that?!"

"They really did." Liz nodded. "This year's Sevii League will the first since the Atla gym opened, so I'm really excited about all the trainers I'll meet and battle!"

"Have you had many so far?" Livvi asked.

"Only a handful," Liz replied. "Including someone who helped me out back when I was travelling. But the season is only just getting started after all!"

"In any case, you've got your battle with me to think about now!" Richard grinned.

"Right you are!" Liz grinned back. "Let's hurry on back to the gym!"

* * *

 _Atla Town, Sevii Islands_

 _12:44pm, 11_ _th_ _July 2005_

"This arena is amazing!" Livvi gasped as she and James entered the stands running around the outside of the room.

It wasn't so much the arena itself as the size of the room. The arena had been built at a lower level than in most gyms, meaning that the participating trainers needed to walk downstairs to access it, while most had the arena floor on the same level as the lobby. Similarly, the stands were now on the same level as the lobby instead of being a floor above.

The room was almost three storeys high, with massive windows running around the outside wall to let the bright sunlight in. Even the roof was made of glass, making it feel as if they were out in the open rather than inside a pokémon gym.

"So welcome to my gym, Richard!" Liz called over to him. She was stood at the gym leader's end of the arena. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty impressive!" Richard called back. "Why does it need to be so big though?"

"I guess there's no point hiding it anymore." Liz pulled out a pokéball. "I specialise in flying type pokémon!" She threw out her pokéball.

"Muuuurrrrk!" A small, black bird emerged from the ball and dropped softly to the ground.

"What pokémon is that?!" Richard exclaimed, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Murkrow, the darkness pokémon. It is said that when chased, murkrow lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost. Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night._ "

"I guess it's a good thing that it's the middle of the day!" Richard grinned as he put his Pokédex away and pulled out his first pokéball. "Go, Spear!"

"Roooowww!" Spear burst out of his pokéball and spread his wings. He briefly flew around the arena before landing in front of his trainer.

"So you've got a flying type as well? Aren't they amazing?" Liz sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't envy the way that they can fly wherever they want, limited only by the sky."

"What are the rules for the gym by the way?" Richard called over, suddenly remembering.

"Oh, it's a three-on-three single battle!" Liz called back.

"This is an official Sevii League gym battle between Liz, the Atla Town gym leader, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee, a girl Liz's age, announced. "This will be a three-on-three single battle and the match will be over when all three of one trainer's pokémon are unable to battle! In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokémon! Are you both ready?"

"Yes!" Liz and Richard both called.

"Begin!" the referee called.

"Use Agility followed by Drill Peck!" Richard ordered.

"Rooooww!" Spear vanished from sight and reappeared on Murkrow's right.

"Dodge it!" Liz called as Spear started diving in to use Drill Peck.

"Muuurrrk!" Murkrow dove low just in time to avoid the attack.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Liz called.

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow swept round and torpedoed herself towards Spear, who'd pulled out of his swirling dive and started to gain height again.

"Rooooow!" he cried as Murkrow slammed into him with her outstretched wing, which was glowing a bright white colour.

"Now follow up with Feint Attack!" Liz called.

"Muuurrrkk!" Murkrow nodded and swept round again as Spear regained his composure. She flew towards him, only to vanish from sight just as she was about to hit him.

"Behind you!" Richard yelled.

But it was too late.

"Rooooowww!" Spear cried in pain as Murkrow struck him from behind and sent him crashing down to the ground.

"Are you alright, Spear?" Richard called.

"Rooowww!" Spear pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Alright, use Double Team!" Richard ordered.

"Feeaarrr!" Spear immediately summoned a group of squawking doubles.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Richard called.

"Roooowwww!" With a colossal din, the flock of Spears took off and flew up towards Murkrow, who was circling the arena close to the roof.

"Muuurrrkk!" She attempted to evade them, but the real Spear slammed into her side with his wing.

"Keep it together, Murkrow!" Liz called as the darkness pokémon toppled down towards the ground.

"Muurrrrkk!" Murkrow regained control and pulled out of her dive.

"Great work!" Liz grinned. "Now use Taunt!"

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow called out to Spear in a provocative way.

"Roooow!" Spear called back angrily.

"Use Agility and then Drill Peck!" Richard called to him.

"Roooowwww!" Instead of using Agility, Spear dove straight into using Drill Peck.

"I said 'use Agility and then Drill Peck'!" Richard shouted.

"It's no good!" Liz called over to him. "Once a pokémon had been taunted, it'll refuse to use any move that doesn't involve attacking the enemy!"

"Muuurrrkk!" Murkrow dodged Spear's attack easily and spun round as he sailed past.

"Now use Feint Attack!" Liz called.

"Muuurrrrkkk!" Murkrow flew down towards Spear, disappearing at the last second again.

"Rooooow!" Spear cried out in pain as Murkrow struck him from below.

"Stay strong, Spear!" Richard called. "Use Drill Peck, once more!"

"Rooooowwww!" Spear nodded. He dove towards Murkrow once more, spinning his body like a drill as he did.

"Muuurrrrkk!" Murkrow cried as she was struck directly and sent flying down to the arena floor.

"Are you alright, Murkrow?" Liz called in concern.

"Muuurrrrkk!" Murkrow pulled herself back up and took off again, though her flying had become noticeably more unsteady.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Liz ordered. "Give it everything you have!"

"Muuurrrrrkk!" Murkrow nodded and started flying towards Spear at full speed.

"Dodge it!" Richard called out instinctively, though he knew that Aerial Ace was unavoidable.

"Roooow!" Spear cried in pain as he was struck from below at the base of his neck. He toppled to the ground and landed with a crash.

"Spear!" Richard cried out in alarm.

"Fearow is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Murkrow is the winner!"

"Great work, Murkrow!" Liz grinned, patting the Murkrow's head as she flew back and landed on her shoulder.

"You gave it your best shot, Spear," Richard called as he recalled him to his pokéball. "Make sure you take a good rest."

"That's not a good start," Livvi sighed.

"It could be worse," James said, looking carefully between Richard and Liz. "Spear did quite a bit of damage to Murkrow in the end, so Richard might be able to finish her off quickly in the next round."

"Who do you think he'll use?" Livvi asked.

"Don't know," James replied, sitting back in his seat. "With the exception of Sting, all of his remaining pokémon should be able to handle Murkrow." He paused for a second. "By the way, Livvi, have you thought about what you're going to do with that hypno you caught yesterday yet?"

"Sort of," Livvi replied, pulling out the pokéball and looking at the hypno inside. "I still think it's best if someone responsible like Liz takes care of him, but a small part of me kind of wants to add him to my team."

James watched her troubled face for a couple of seconds.

"Have a think about it," he said. "You don't need to decide just yet."

"I guess you're right!" Livvi laughed nervously.

"Go, Helix!" Richard called, throwing out his next pokéball.

"Ommaassss!" Helix cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on the ground.

"Helix is a good choice," said Livvi. "Rock types have an advantage over flying types."

"Start off with Tickle!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix nodded and started charging towards Murkrow.

"Dodge it!" Liz called.

"Muuuurrrkkk!" Murkrow nodded and dove to one side to avoid the Helix as he drew close.

"Use Spike Cannon!" Richard called.

"Ommmaass!" Helix fired a volley of powerful spikes from his shell, three of which struck Murkrow and sent her flying back.

"Are you alright, Murkrow?" Liz called.

"Muuurrrkk!" Murkrow pulled herself unsteadily back up and nodded.

"Alright, use Night Shade!" Liz ordered.

"Muuuurrkkk!" Murkrow's eyes glowed red. A pair of dark purple beams suddenly fired towards Helix, hitting him and sending him flying back.

"Use Tickle!" Richard ordered as the omastar pulled himself back up.

"Ommmmaaass!" Helix nodded and started charging towards Murkrow again.

"Dodge it and use Taunt!" Liz called.

"Muurrrrkkk!" Murkrow flew high into the air to avoid Helix's attack. "Muuurrkkk!" She let out the same provocative cry that had infuriated Spear.

"Ommmasss!" Helix made angry gestures up at Murkrow.

"Use Water Gun!" Richard ordered, recognising that attempting Tickle again would be of no use.

"Ommmaass!" Helix nodded eagerly and fired a blast of water up at Murkrow.

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow cried in surprise at the speed of the attack. She took a direct hit and started toppling back towards the ground.

"Pull up, Murkrow!" Liz called.

"Muuuurrkk!" Murkrow pulled up. Her now-soaked feathers made it difficult for her to stay airborne and slowed her down.

"Finish up with Ancient Power!" Richard called.

"Ommaasss!" Helix tore up a cluster of boulders surrounded by a regal blue aura and hurled them at Murkrow.

The darkness pokémon desperately tried to dodge, but couldn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Muuurrrrkk!" she cried out as she was hit by the pile.

"Murkrow!" Liz cried in alarm.

The boulder that had hit her broke into fragments as it hit the floor. Murkrow bounced slightly as she tumbled across the arena floor to Liz's feet.

"Muurrrk," she murmured weakly.

"Murkrow is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Omastar is the winner!"

"Great work, Helix!" Richard called.

"Ommaass!" Helix grinned back.

"Thanks for your hard work, Murkrow!" Liz called as she recalled her fallen pokémon. She pulled out her next pokéball. "Go, Noctowl!"

"Owwwll!" A large owl with light brown feathers on its main body and dark brown feathers on its wings emerged and landed on the ground in front of Liz.

"Noctowl?" Richard pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Noctowl, the owl pokémon and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight. When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power._ "

"Alright, Helix, start out with Ancient Power!" Richard called as he put his Pokédex away.

"Ommaasss!" Helix nodded and fired a cluster of boulders towards Noctowl.

"Dodge it and use Confusion!" Liz called.

"Owwwll" Noctowl took off and shot up into the air at a startling speed to avoid the attack.

"That's fast!" Richard exclaimed involuntarily.

"Owwwwl!" Noctowl looked back down towards Helix. Her eyes started glowing blue.

"Ommass?" Helix gave a cry of surprise as he was lifted into the air. A split second later, he was hurled back. He landed on the ground with a loud crash.

"Are you alright?" Richard called.

"Ommaass!" Helix pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Use Spike Cannon!" Richard ordered as Noctowl started swooping down towards him.

"Ommaasss!" Helix fired a volley of spikes towards Noctowl.

"Dodge it!" Liz called.

"Owwwwll!" Noctowl nodded. She dove and rolled in the air to avoid the first couple of spikes, but was struck in the foot by the fourth one, throwing her off balance as the fifth and final spike flew towards her.

"Great work, Helix!" Richard grinned as the final spike struck Noctowl in the chest and sent her toppling back down towards the ground.

"Owwwll!" Noctowl pulled herself back up and rotated her head slightly, giving Helix a piercing stare.

"Use Hypnosis!" Liz called.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl fired a ray of psychic energy from her eyes towards Helix.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Richard shouted.

"Ommaasss!" Helix dove to one side with impressive skill. As he landed on his side, he fired a blast of water towards Noctowl.

"Dodge it!" Liz yelled.

"Owwwwll!" Noctowl nodded and took off, quickly gaining height to avoid the attack.

"Alright, stop attacking and focus on getting back upright!" Richard called to Helix.

"Ommaass!" Helix stopped his attack and focused his energy on pulling himself upright.

"Use Peck!" Liz shouted up to Noctowl, who was circling overhead.

"Owwwlll!" Noctowl nodded and dove down towards Helix, her beak glowing white.

"Get ready for it!" Richard called.

"Ommaass!" Helix finished pulling himself up and braced himself for Noctowl's impact.

"Use Hypnosis as well!" Liz shouted.

"Owwwwl!" Noctowl fired another ray of psychic energy from her eyes as she approached Helix.

"Dodge it!" Richard yelled frantically.

It was too late.

Both Hypnosis and Noctowl made contact with Helix. Though Peck did virtually nothing, the omastar quickly fell asleep under Hypnosis' influence.

"Now use Dream Eater!" Liz ordered.

"Owwwwll!" Noctowl nodded. Her eyes glowed purple. Suddenly, a stream of what looked like tiny purple orbs flowed out of Helix and into Noctowl's open beak. "Owwwwwll!" She let out a happy cry as she swallowed them.

"This isn't good!" James grimaced. "As long as Helix is asleep, he has no defence against Dream Eater!"

"This doesn't look good," Livvi murmured.

"Come on, Helix! Wake up!" Richard called.

Helix didn't stir.

"Use Dream Eater again!" Liz ordered.

"Owwwllll!" Noctowl's eyes glowed purple again and even more orbs flowed out of Helix.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix gave a cry of pain in his sleep before slumping backwards.

"Omastar is unable to battle!" the referee announced loudly. "Noctowl is the winner!"

"Great work, Noctowl!" Liz called with a grin.

"Owwwwll!" Noctowl called back enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Helix, you did your best," Richard said as he recalled him to his pokéball.

"This is bad," said James, leaning forwards and looking over at Noctowl, who'd rotated her head the full 180 degrees while she waited for her next opponent to appear. "That noctowl is no joke."

"He needs to make sure that Hypnosis doesn't hit," said Livvi. "None of his pokémon are immune to being put to sleep though, are they?"

"That's right." James nodded. "Richard's going to need to be very careful if he wants to win."

On the battlefield, Richard mulled over his options.

 _We're finished if Noctowl manages to put us to sleep again. I need to be able to dodge Hypnosis in order to do that. That rules out Naro; he's too bulky and slow to dodge Noctowl. Plus, he's a poison type, so he'll be weak to a psychic type attack like Dream Eater. That only really leaves Flare._

He pulled out Flare's pokéball and threw it out.

"Go, Flare!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare burst out of the ball and landed on the ground with a clatter as his hooves struck the floor.

"Alright, Noctowl, let's finish this up!" Liz grinned. "Use Hypnosis!"

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl fired a Hypnosis attack towards Flare.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard called. "Then use Stomp!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare vanished from sight for a split second.

"Dodge it!" Liz shouted to Noctowl as Flare reappeared behind her.

"Owwwwl!" Noctowl dove forwards, just managing to escape before Flare's hooves came crashing down.

"Use Confusion!" Liz called.

"Owwwwll!" Noctowl nodded. Her eyes glowed blue.

"Taaaaa!" Flare cried out as he was lifted into the air and thrown back towards Richard's half of the field.

"Flare, are you alright?" Richard called as the ponyta landed with a crash.

"Taaaaa!" Flare quickly pulled himself back to his feet and nodded.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned. "Use Ember!"

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare fired a burst of embers towards Noctowl.

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl cried in pain as she was hit by them.

"Now use Take Down!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare nodded. While Noctowl was still off balance, he tore towards her and slammed into her with all his might.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl cried in pain as she was thrown back. Flare had done quite a bit of damage, but had also ended up hurting himself too.

"Use Peck!" Liz ordered as Noctowl pulled herself back to her feet and took off.

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl nodded and dove towards Flare.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare cried in pain as she struck him on his right shoulder, which had been injured slightly by his previous attack.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Liz shouted as Flare recoiled.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl fired a ray of psychic energy towards Flare.

"Dodge it! Quick!" Richard yelled.

It was too late. Flare was struck by the ray and toppled to the ground with a crash, fast asleep.

"Finish this up with Dream Eater!" Liz called.

"Owwwwwl!" Noctowl nodded.

"Come on Flare! You need to wake up!" Richard yelled desperately.

Noctowl's eyes glowed purple and a wave of purple orbs flowed out of Flare towards her.

"Taaaaa!" Flare gave a cry, his body straining in reaction to the attack, before falling limp again.

"Ponyta is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Noctowl is the winner! All three of the challenger's pokémon are unable to battle, meaning that the winner of this match is Liz, the gym leader!"

"Thanks for all your hard work," Richard said sadly as he recalled Flare to his pokéball.

"You were brilliant, as always!" Liz patted Noctowl, who'd flown back to her and landed on her shoulder, on the head.

"Owwwwllll!" she cried proudly.

"You're a good trainer, Richard!" Liz called over to Richard. "But you seem to be a little too reliant on your familiar tactics! Using Agility followed by an attack is excellent against average and slow opponents, but it isn't as good again other fast pokémon!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" Richard called back. "Thanks for letting me battle you!"

"Same!" Liz grinned. She paused for a second. "I just need to make a quick phone call. Can I get you three…" She glanced up at James and Livvi as she spoke. "… to wait for me in the lobby?"

"That's fine!" Richard replied.

* * *

 _1:10pm, 11_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Liz called loudly as she entered the lobby, Noctowl still on her shoulder.

"No problem," James replied for all three of them.

"I just called that psychic type trainer I mentioned yesterday!" Liz grinned at Livvi. "He said that he'd be glad to take Hypno!"

"Huh? Oh! Great!" Livvi cried, caught off guard by the announcement. She pulled out Hypno's pokéball. For a couple of seconds, she held it in both hands and looked at the pokémon inside.

"If you're having second thoughts, then that's fine," said Liz. "He won't mind if you want to keep him after all."

"I…" Livvi began. She stopped for a second and frowned deeply as she tried to think of what to say next. "No," she said after a couple of seconds. "I think this psychic type user will be able to take better care of Hypno than I could." She quickly handed the pokéball over to Liz, as if worried that any delay would cause her to doubt her decision.

"Alright." Liz took the pokéball and put it in her pocket. "Don't worry – Hypno will be in good hands, I can guarantee it!" She turned back to Richard. "How many Sevii League badges have you got so far?"

"Two," Richard replied, holding up two fingers.

"So you've still got four to go," Liz said thoughtfully. She paused for a second. "There are a total of nine gym leaders in the Sevii Islands," she said. "You only need to beat six of them to enter the league, so you don't need to come back here to challenge me again if you don't want to."

"Do you know where the next gym is?" Richard asked.

"There's one in Shellshore Town on Floe Island," Liz replied. "There's a ferry leaving Kin Island for Floe Island this evening." She paused for a second, a slightly hurt look on her face. "I hope you'll come back and challenge me to a rematch someday – I had fun battling you."

"Oh, I'll be back!" Richard assured her. "I've got to avenge today's defeat after all! I'll move on for now, but I will come back!"

"Glad to hear it!" Liz grinned. She and Richard shook hands.

"Let's head back to the pokémon centre for now," said James. "Then we can work out a plan."

"Got it." Richard nodded.

"I'll see you guys again soon then!" Liz called as they made their way out the door. "Have a safe trip to Shellshore Town!"

"Thanks!" Livvi called back.

"I'll definitely beat you next time!" Richard grinned back at her as the automatic doors slid shut.

* * *

 **So, the first of what will hopefully a number of setbacks in Richard's Sevii League challenge, though, given my habit for building up a character with a string of victories and then following it up with a major defeat, I expect it wasn't a huge surprise for old readers of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **.**

 **In response to my guest reviews:**

 **Martyn:**

 **Well, I could do something like that in one of the later chapters – possibly around the same time as the Sevii League. It might not be James though…**

 **Fox Kid:**

 **Honestly, I agree with you. The difficulty is that there's very little for me to write about on Boon, Kin and Floe Islands. The other four islands are larger, so there's more scope for filler chapters, but for the time being, densely-packed gym battles are simply unavoidable. I hope that Richard's (overdue) gym defeat this chapter somewhat makes up for that though…**

 **As ever, I appreciate any feedback you guys have! And a quick reminder: there won't be an upload next week. Chapter 10 will go up on 20** **th** **March.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Stomp and Ember.


	10. Going Against the Floe

**Well, this is a little bit awkward. I did intend to only take a week off and upload this chapter on Sunday, but it seems I forgot. Sorry about that!**

 **Anyway, last chapter saw Richard lose his gym battle against Liz. Rather than remaining on Kin Island, he decided to head on to the next gym instead in the hopes of regaining his momentum there. In the meantime, Livvi turned the hypno she caught in Chapter 8 over to Liz, who promised to pass him on to a psychic type trainer she knew.**

 **Upload Date: 24** **th** **March 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Going Against the Floe**

 _Shellshore Town, Sevii Islands_

 _9:55am, 12_ _th_ _July 2005_

It was another beautiful day over the Sevii Islands as James, Livvi and Richard disembarked from the ferry from Kin Island. They'd just arrived in Shellshore Town, the sole port on Floe Island.

What immediately struck them was how cold it was. It wasn't freezing, but there was a definite chill in the air. It was almost startling just how much colder it was here than it had been back on Kin Island.

The second thing they noticed was the difference in size between this island and the ones they'd visited previously. Shellshore wasn't just the only port on the island: it was pretty much the only settlement as well. Floe Island rose from the sea like the tip of a mountain, with Shellshore Town sitting on an area of flat land on the coast with the mountain slopes surrounding it on land.

"This island is even smaller than Boon Island!" Richard exclaimed as they walked off the pier and onto dry land.

"Yeah." James nodded, looking around.

"I suppose that big building over there is the gym." Livvi pointed at a large white building in the centre of town.

"I don't understand how they justified having a gym on this island, but not on Kin Island before," Richard sighed.

"Do you want to head straight to the gym?" James asked.

"It doesn't look like there's much else for us to do here," Richard replied.

"I think we should go to the pokémon centre first," said Livvi, pointing to the pokémon centre in the north of the town. "We need to book a room for the night after all."

"Alright." Richard nodded. "We'll do that first and then head to the gym."

* * *

 _10:23am, 12_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Brrrrr!" Richard shivered as he, James and Livvi walked through the doors to the Shellshore Town gym. The lobby felt as if the air conditioning was turned up to full blast. In fact, the whole island felt a lot cooler in general than the other islands they'd visited.

"Should we go back and get jumpers?" Livvi asked.

"I'll be fine!" Richard grimaced, rubbing the goose bumps on his arms.

"I can take it!" James assured her, though he was rubbing his arms as well.

"Well, suit yourselves," Livvi said, giving them funny looks. "I'm going to head back to the room and grab my coat. I'll be back soon."

As she turned to leave, James reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Can you bring mine back with you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course!" Livvi replied smugly. "I'll catch up with you two later!"

As she left, Richard went up to the reception desk.

"I'd like to book a slot for a gym battle," he said between shivers.

"Sure. Can I have your trainer card for a second?" The receptionist, bundled up in a thick, warm jumper, held out her hand.

"Here." Richard handed over his trainer card.

"Thank you." The receptionist quickly scanned the card and handed it back to him. "There aren't any other slots today, so you can go straight on in."

"Thanks," Richard replied. "Let's go, James!"

"Got it." James nodded. "I'll head on up to the stands."

"Try and sit higher up – it should be warmer there," Richard advised him.

"I'll keep it in mind," James replied. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Richard grinned.

* * *

 _10:27am, 12_ _th_ _July 2005_

The arena in the Shellshore gym was made entirely of ice, which explained why the whole gym was being kept at a low temperature. As he reached the edge of the arena, Richard stuck out his foot and placed it on the ice. He pushed it slightly and almost fell as his foot slid, even though he was being careful not to move it too much.

"That's really slippery!" he cried.

The low temperature made sense now. This was clearly an ice type gym.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." A young woman, perhaps in her late twenties, wearing a frilly blue and white dress called out to him from the other end of the arena. She had very pale, almost white, skin and very light brown coloured hair. "My name is Sophia. I'm the gym leader here in Shellshore Town."

"Pleased to meet you!" Richard called back. "I'm Richard Winter from Pewter City!"

"Richard's surname is actually quite fitting for this battle," James murmured to himself as he sat down on one of the seats in the stands. A chill ran through his body as he made contact with the seat. "So cold!" he grimaced.

"You are from Kanto, yes?" Sophia asked. "In that case, you must have heard of Lorelei."

"You mean the ice type specialist in the Elite Four?" Richard replied. "I've heard of her. Never met her though."

"Shellshore Town is her hometown," Sophia explained. "And unfortunately for you, I am her old sparring partner."

"You trained with a member of the Elite Four?" Richard grinned. "In that case, I'm looking forward to this battle even more!"

"I admire your spirit." Sophia smiled at him. "Let us begin."

"This is an official Sevii League gym battle between the Shellshore Town gym leader, Lady Sophia, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee announced. "This battle will be fought using a four-on-four single battle format and will be over when all of one side's pokémon are unable to battle! In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokémon! Begin!"

"'Lady' Sophia?" Richard gave her a questioning look as he pulled out his first pokéball.

"My father owns most of Shellshore Town," Sophia replied as she pulled out her first pokéball. "The title of 'Lady' is something the townspeople came up with."

"I see." Richard threw out his pokéball. "Go, Naro!"

"Niiidoohhhh!" Naro roared as he burst out of the ball and landed on the arena floor…

… only to immediately slip and fall on his back.

"Are you okay, Naro?" Richard called.

"Niidooh!" Naro pulled himself carefully back to his feet and nodded.

"Go, Lapras." Sophia threw out her pokéball.

"Laaapppp!" A large, predominantly blue sea creature emerged from the ball. It had a long neck and a tough looking grey shell on its back.

"Lapras, huh?" Richard pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Lapras, the transport pokémon. People have driven lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain. It also likes to ferry people on its back._ "

"That's probably why it was hunted almost to extinction so easily," Richard muttered cynically to himself as he put his Pokédex away.

"Start off with Safeguard," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaappp!" A silvery aura appeared around Lapras.

"Use Horn Attack!" Richard called. "Be careful on the ice!"

"Niiidooohh!" Naro charged forwards. He almost slipped against, but was able to keep his balance. He used the momentum to skid along the surface of the ice.

"Laaaapp!" Lapras cried in pain as Naro crashed into him, pushing him back towards Sophia.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Richard called.

"Niiidoohh!" Naro lowered his head and launched another cautious charge.

"Laaappp!" Lapras cried out in pain as Naro struck him in the shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lapras?" Sophia asked.

"Laaappp!" Lapras pulled himself up and nodded.

"Very well. Use Ice Beam," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaaaapp!" Lapras fired a pure white beam of ice towards Naro.

"Dodge it and use Horn Attack!" Richard called.

"Niiiddooh!" Naro made to move to the right to avoid the attack, but slipped on the ice and crashed to the ground. The Ice Beam hit him, momentarily encasing him in ice before sending him flying back.

"Are you alright, Naro?" Richard called.

"Niiidoooh!" Grimacing, Naro pulled himself back to his feet. He was shuddering against the cold.

"Alright, use Double Kick!" Richard ordered.

"Niidooohh!" Naro set off across the ice, stumbling and sliding as he did. He reached Lapras and swiftly delivered two powerful kicks.

"Laaaaappp!" Lapras cried out in pain as he was thrown back, landing with a loud crash close to Sophia. Though it looked as if he'd taken a lot of damage, he pulled himself back up confidently.

"Use Hydro Pump," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaaaappp!" Lapras fired a powerful blast of water at Naro, striking him directly in the chest and blasting him back.

"Now use Ice Beam," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaaaapp!" Lapras fired an Ice Beam before lifting his Hydro Pump attack. It created an impressive spectacle as the jet of water froze. Naro was frozen in mid-air. Seconds later, the ice all shattered and Naro struck the ground with a loud crash.

"Naro, are you alright?" Richard called urgently.

"Niidooohh," Naro replied weakly.

"Nidoking is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Lapras is the winner!"

"No way!" James gasped. "Naro's down already?"

"You did great out there, Naro, take a good rest." Richard smiled as he recalled him to his pokéball. He pulled out his next one. "Go, Helix!"

"Ommaasss!" Helix burst out of the ball and landed on the ice arena floor. Unlike Naro, he didn't slide at all.

"Start off with Ancient Power!" Richard called.

"Ommmaaass!" Helix summoned a cluster of boulder surrounded by a regal blue aura before throwing them at Lapras.

"Laaaaaapppp!" Lapras cried in pain as he was struck by the boulders. He pulled himself back up, but it was clear that Helix had managed to do a lot of damage.

"Use Perish Song," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaaaaaaaa!" Lapras let out a mournful song for a couple of seconds, which Helix (and James and Richard for that matter) couldn't help but listen to intently.

"What does Perish Song do?" Richard wondered aloud, noticing that Helix didn't seem to have suffered any kind of damage or abnormal effects from the attack. "Have you ever heard of it, James?"

"I haven't!" James shook his head.

"Oh well, we'll just get on with finishing off Lapras!" Richard grinned. "Use Spike Cannon!"

"Ommmmassss!" Helix fired a volley of spikes from his shell at Lapras.

"Dodge it," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaaapppp!" Lapras summoned his strength and propelled himself into the air with some difficulty. The spikes pierced the ice where he'd been as he landed with a loud thud a little to the left.

"Now use Hydro Pump," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaaaaappp!" Lapras fired a powerful blast of water towards Helix, striking him and sending him flying back.

"Ommmaass!" he cried out in pain as he hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Helix?" Richard asked.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix immediately jumped back up and nodded.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned. "Use Ancient Power!"

"Ommmmaassss!" Helix nodded and fired another Ancient Power towards Lapras.

"Dodge it," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaaapp!" Lapras prepared to leap into the air again, but the boulders reached him faster than he anticipated, smashing into him and sending him flying back.

"Are you alright, Lapras," Sophia asked in concern.

"Laaaaaap!" Lapras pulled himself back up, but it was clear that he was on his last legs. The silvery aura that had surrounded him since the start of the battle faded away as Safeguard wore off.

"Use Ice Beam," Sophia ordered.

"She's going to have him continue in that condition!" James gasped.

"Laaaaaaappp!" Lapras obediently fired an Ice Beam towards Helix, striking him but not doing much damage.

"Finish up with Water Gun!" Richard called. Lapras had taken so much damage now that it would only take one little attack to push him over the edge.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix fired a small blast of water towards Lapras. Too tired to dodge, Lapras could only wait for the attack to hit.

"Huh?" Richard cried out in surprise. Though Helix had scored a direct hit, Lapras didn't seem to be about to fall over. If anything, he looked slightly re-energised.

"Lapras' ability is Water Absorb," Sophia explained. "Any water type attacks which hit him are absorbed and heal his injuries." She paused for a second. "It should be just about time. Lapras, use Safeguard."

"Laaaaaappp!" Lapras summoned another silvery aura.

Seconds later, both Lapras and Helix collapsed to the ground.

"Huh? What's happening?" Richard cried in surprise.

"Perish Song is a move which causes all pokémon hearing it to faint after a period of time," Sophia explained.

"That's a pretty underhanded move," James sighed. Two of Richard's best pokémon had been taken out in the early stages of the battle. It didn't look good.

"Both Lapras and Omastar are unable to battle!" the referee announced.

"You did a good job Helix, thanks," Richard said as he recalled him to his pokéball.

"Thank you for your hard work, Lapras." Sophia smiled softly as she returned Lapras to his pokéball.

"Have I missed anything?"

James looked round to see that Livvi had appeared next to him.

"Richard's already lost Naro and Helix," he explained. "The gym leader has lost one pokémon."

"That sounds bad." Livvi frowned in concern as she handed James his jumper. "Is it a three-on-three battle?"

"Four-on-four," James replied.

"Looks like it'll be tough for him from now on."

"Yeah."

Sophia pulled out her next pokéball.

"Go, Sneasel." She threw the ball out gently.

"Snneeeee!" A small, black pokémon with a red, feather-like object protruding from its head burst out of the ball and landed softly on the ice.

"Sneasel?" Richard pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Sneasel, the sharp claw pokémon. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. Vicious in nature, it drives pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind._ "

"Looks like I'll need to be careful with this one," Richard mumbled as he put his Pokédex away. He pulled out his next pokéball. "Go, Sting!"

"Beeeeeee!" Sting burst out of the ball and started hovering above the ice.

"At least Sting won't have to worry about slipping on the ice," James said with a grin.

Livvi nodded.

"That's true. Was it really bad before?"

"Naro could barely stand up, but he managed to launch his attacks alright," James replied. "Helix didn't slide around at all really, but since he was on the ground, he still had to worry about it."

"Alright, Sting, use Focus Energy!" Richard ordered.

"Beeeeee!" Sting scanned Sneasel for any possible weak points.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Richard called.

"Beeeeee!" Sting nodded and dove towards Sneasel, striking her in the arm.

"Snnneeeee!" Sneasel yelped in pain.

"Use Fury Swipes," Sophia ordered.

"Snneeeee!" Sneasel suddenly swiped viciously at Sting, her claws flashing as they were extended and retracted in the blink of an eye.

"Beeeeee!" Sting cried out, pulling back under the onslaught.

"Now use Icy Wind," Sophia ordered.

"Snnneeee!" Sneasel nodded and fired a blast of frozen air and ice crystals towards Sting.

"Beeeee!" Still reeling from the Fury Swipes, Sting was struck directly by the Icy Wind and blown back.

"Are you alright, Sting?" Richard called.

"Beeeee!" Sting regained control and swept back into position, giving Richard a reassuring nod.

"Alright, use Twineedle!" Richard ordered.

"Beeeeee!" Sting dove down towards Sneasel.

"Dodge it with Feint Attack," Sophia ordered.

"Snnneee!" Sneasel immediately jumped up to meet Sting. Just as she approached him, however, she vanished from sight and reappeared behind him.

"Use String Shot behind you!" Richard shouted as Sneasel began her final attack.

"Beeeee!" With remarkable agility, Sting spun round and fired a String Shot at Sneasel, tangling her up and stopping her attack.

"Now use Twineedle!" Richard yelled as Sneasel started toppling down to the ground.

"Beeeeee!" Sting dove towards her and stabbed twice with his needle-like arms.

"Snnneeeeeee!" Sneasel cried out in pain. She crashed to the ground.

"Are you alright, Sneasel?" Sophia asked in concern.

"Snnneeee!" Sneasel pulled herself up again, but it was clear that she'd taken a lot of damage from the last attack.

"Use Icy Wind," Sophia ordered, recognising that she needed to act quickly.

"Snnneeeeee!" Sneasel fired another Icy Wind towards Sting.

"Beeee!" Sting cried out in pain as he was hit and blown up into the air.

"You okay, Sting?" Richard called.

"Beeee!" Sting broke free and dove back down towards Sneasel.

"Glad to hear it! Use Twineedle again!" Richard grinned.

"Counter it with Fury Swipes," Sophia ordered.

"Snnneeeee!" Sneasel nodded and leapt forward to meet Sting.

"Dodge it!" Richard ordered.

"Beeeeee!" Just as Sneasel was able to start launching swipes at Sting, he ducked low and rolled in the air. Bringing himself to a halt, he then torpedoed himself into Sneasel's now exposed stomach with his Twineedle attack.

"Snnneeeee!" Sneasel cried in pain. She crashed to the ground and didn't get up again.

"Sneasel is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Beedrill is the winner!"

"Great work, Sting!" Richard grinned.

"Beeeee!" Sting replied as he flew back over to Richard's side of the field.

"Thank you, Sneasel, take a good rest." Sophia recalled Sneasel to her pokéball.

"Looks like Richard's managed to even the odds," said James.

"Sting took some damage in that last round though," Livvi replied thoughtfully. "He'll need to be careful taking down the next two pokémon."

"Still, it's good to see that he's got a victory in this battle now." James grinned.

"Go, Swinub." Sophia threw out her next pokéball.

"Swwiinnnn!" A small, almost ball-shaped pokémon with brown fur and a pink snout emerged from the ball and dropped to the arena floor.

"Another pokémon I don't know," Richard sighed, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Swinub, the pig pokémon. Swinub forages for food by rubbing its snout against the ground. Its favourite food is a mushroom that grows under the cover of dead grass. This pokémon occasionally roots out hot springs._ "

"It doesn't sound that tough," Richard muttered as he put his Pokédex away. Nonetheless, it was probably better if he didn't take it too lightly.

"Use Mist," Sophia ordered.

"Swwiiinnn!" Swinub nodded. Suddenly a white mist emitted from the base of her fur and started swirling around her half of the field.

"Use Poison Sting!" Richard called.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting nodded and dove towards Swinub, scoring a direct hit.

"Swwiiinnn!" Swinub cried out in pain, jumping back from Sting.

"Use Amnesia," Sophia ordered.

"Swiinnn!" Swinub nodded.

"Use Twineedle!" Richard shouted, since Swinub didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting dove towards Swinub again and stabbed her twice, once with each arm.

"Swwiinnnn!" Swinub cried out in pain.

"Stay focused, Swinub. Use Amnesia again," Sophia instructed her.

"Hey, James!" Livvi whispered. "What does Amnesia do?"

"I'm not too sure," James replied. "Obviously it has to have some kind of use, otherwise she wouldn't be using it."

"It worries me a little," Livvi admitted.

"Same." James nodded.

"Use Poison Sting!" Richard yelled.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting nodded and dove towards Swinub again.

"Swwiiinnnnn!" Swinub yelped in pain as Sting managed to land a hit directly on her snout.

"Stay calm, Swinub," Sophia ordered. "Use Amnesia again."

"Isn't Swinub going to attack at all?" James frowned as the silvery aura of Safeguard dissipated for a second time.

"It must be some kind of tactic," said Livvi. "This is a gym leader we're talking about!"

"Use Twineedle once more!" Richard called.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting dove towards Swinub once again.

"Intercept it with Blizzard," Sophia ordered.

"Swwiinnnn!" Swinub opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of frozen air, ice and snow at Sting.

"Beeeeee!" Sting cried in alarm as he was struck by it. He held his position for a couple of seconds before being blown back. He hit the ground and skidded along for a short distance before coming to a halt in front of Richard. His body was covered in snow and ice.

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Swinub is the winner!"

"You did a great job out there, Sting, return," Richard said as he recalled Sting to his pokéball.

"This doesn't look good," James said, a troubled look crossing his face.

"He should be able to beat Swinub if he uses Flare," Livvi murmured. "But we don't know what the gym leader's last pokémon is."

"Go, Flare!" Richard called, throwing out his last pokéball.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare called as he burst out of the ball.

"Use Ember!" Richard ordered, not wanting to waste time.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare nodded and fired a blast of embers towards Swinub.

"Swwiiinnn!" Swinub grimaced as the embers struck him, but they didn't seem to do much damage.

"Huh?" Richard looked confused. "I thought that a fire type move would be super effective against an ice type!"

"That's the effect of Amnesia," Sophia explained. "The user purposely forgets something in order to awaken their latent psychic ability, which they then use to heighten their resistance to special attacks."

"There's a move like that?!" Richard cried in surprise.

"That's right." Sophia nodded. "Now, Swinub, use Earthquake."

"Swwiiinnnn!" Swinub nodded. A second later, the entire arena started shaking violently.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare cried out in pain as he was knocked to the ground by the force of the quake.

"Are you alright, Flare?" Richard called as the quake subsided.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare pulled himself unsteadily to his feet and nodded.

"Alright, use Take Down!" Richard ordered. Amnesia wouldn't protect them from physical attacks.

"Taaaaa!" Flare charged cautiously across the arena, occasionally slipping on the ice.

"Swwinnn!" Swinub cried in pain as she was hit and thrown back.

"Are you alright, Swinub?" Sophia asked.

"Swwiinnn!" Swinub righted herself and nodded.

"Alright, use Blizzard."

"Swwwinnn!" Swinub fired a Blizzard at Flare.

"Dodge it with Agility and then use Take Down!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare nodded. He vanished in the blink of an eye, just before the Blizzard could hit him.

"Use Earthquake," Sophia ordered as Flare reappeared behind Swinub.

"Swwiiinnn!" Swinub nodded. The arena started shaking violently again.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Flare cried in pain as he was knocked off balance and crashed to the ground.

"Flare, are you alright?" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare grimaced as he attempted to pull himself to his feet. He couldn't find the energy and collapsed back to the floor.

"Ponyta is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Swinub is the winner! All of the challenger's pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Lady Sophia, the Shellshore Town gym leader!"

"I'm sorry, Flare," Richard apologised as he recalled him to his pokéball. "You put in a great effort."

"Thank you, Swinub." Sophia thanked her pokémon politely before recalling her to her pokéball. She started walking around the outside of the arena to Richard's side.

"Richard lost again," James said sadly. "I hope he doesn't take it too hard."

"Yeah." Livvi nodded.

"I can tell that you're a capable trainer," Sophia said as she reached Richard. "Your pokémon were all strong and well-trained enough to have been able to win that battle." She paused for a second. "But it feels as if your heart wasn't truly in it. You seemed insecure, and that insecurity carried over to your pokémon."

"You're probably right," Richard admitted sadly. "I lost to Liz in Atla Town yesterday as well."

"That explains it," Sophia sighed. "I would encourage you to reflect on your defeats yesterday and today. I don't believe you'll be able to move forward until you've done that."

"Thanks," Richard replied. "Once I've had a chance to think this over, I'll come back and challenge you to a rematch."

"I look forward to facing you at your best," Sophia replied.

* * *

 _9:49am, 13_ _th_ _July 2005_

"How are you feeling this morning?" James asked as Richard joined him and Livvi at a table in the restaurant in the pokémon centre in Shellshore Town.

"A little better," Richard replied as he sat down. "Still feels like I've got a lot to think about though."

"It can't be helped," said Livvi with a smile. "Sometimes you need to sit back and think rather than immediately take action."

"I guess you're right there," Richard sighed.

"Did you decide what you want to do next?" James asked. "Bill and Celio still don't have any idea where the Sapphire is, so we're still free to do whatever we want for now."

"I contemplated setting off for the next gym!" Richard laughed. "But I think what Sophia was telling me was that that wouldn't work." He paused for a second and a serious look returned to his face. "I realised while thinking last night that you've never suffered two gym defeats in a row before, James."

"How so?" James asked.

"As in if you lost to a gym leader, you'd then stick about and train before challenging them to a rematch and winning," Richard replied.

"That's right, James!" Livvi cried. "You never tried to move on to the next gym whenever you were beaten – you always stuck around until you'd won the rematch!"

"Now that you mention it, I did always do that," said James thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "So my plan is to head back to Kin Island and train for a rematch against Liz. Once I've beaten her, I'll come back here and beat Sophia."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" James grinned. "Let's get going!"

* * *

 **So yeah, sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I promise that Chapter 11 will be uploaded on time. And look on the bright side – only three days until the next chapter goes up! :P**

 **Anyway, as ever, I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Stomp and Ember.


	11. Dreams Intact

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 11 of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **! I'm sorry that I couldn't upload earlier in the day, but I've only just got back home after a long car journey across France.**

 **Last chapter, Richard lost his gym battle against Sophia in Shellshore Town and has decided to return to Kin Island to train and focus on defeating Liz.**

 **Upload Date: 27** **th** **March 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Dreams Intact**

 _Atla Town, Sevii Islands_

 _10:41am, 14_ _th_ _July 2005_

"It feels like such a long time since we arrived on Kin Island for the first time," said Richard as he, James and Livvi walked up the main path from the port to Atla Town.

James nodded.

"I know what you mean," he said. "It's only really been about four days since we came here the first time, but it feels like a lot more time has passed."

"It's probably because so much has happened between then and now," Livvi sighed. "I mean, we saved Lostelle, Salea evolved into Blissey, I caught that hypno and gave him away…" She briefly lapsed into silence before continuing. "And, of course, you've had two gym battles in that time as well!"

"All that, huh?" Richard gazed over at the Atla gym thoughtfully.

"So what's the plan then?" James asked, snapping Richard back out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Richard looked back at him. "Well, I was thinking of heading out to Bond Bridge and doing some training there."

"How long for?" Livvi asked.

Richard frowned.

"I don't really know," he replied. "I was thinking of just training for the rest of today and then challenging Liz to a rematch tomorrow."

"Are you sure that'll be long enough?" James cried, feigning concern.

"I wasn't _that_ hopeless in the last battle!" Richard snapped.

"We need to think about why you lost the first battle," said Livvi. She screwed up her face in concentration. "What went wrong?"

"Hypnosis," James replied. "The moment his pokémon were hit by Hypnosis, he was completely at Liz and Noctowl's mercy."

"The question is how to overcome it," Richard sighed.

"Hey, guys!"

The three of them looked up to see Lostelle, the little girl they'd saved in Berry Forest, running towards them.

"Hey, Lostelle! How's it going?" James called out, smiling at her.

"It's been a while!" Livvi grinned at her.

"You guys are back in Atla Town?" Lostelle asked as she reached them.

"That's right." Richard nodded. "I lost my gym battle against Liz, so I went on to the next island. But now we're back so I can challenge her to a rematch."

"Are you going to challenge her right now?!" Lostelle cried in excitement. "Can I come and watch?"

"He's not going to challenge her straight away!" James laughed. "We need to do some training before he does."

"I'll challenge the gym tomorrow," Richard added. "You're more than welcome to come and watch though."

"Awesome! I'll definitely come and cheer you on!" Lostelle grinned. "So are you going to be training here in Atla Town?"

"I was thinking of heading out to Bond Bridge so we don't get in anyone's way," Richard replied.

"Oh." Lostelle looked disappointed. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, but my dad won't let me go out to Bond Bridge anymore."

It was hardly surprising. James, Richard and Livvi looked at each other.

"I don't mind hanging out with you, Lostelle," said Livvi, smiling at her. "Those two will be fine without me."

"You're abandoning us?!" James cried.

"I'll be here when you get back, so give me a shout before you challenge the gym," said Livvi, sighing at James. "Is that fine with you, Richard?"

"I guess so," Richard replied, scratching the back of his head. "James' team will probably be enough for training."

"It's settled then!" Livvi grinned. "I'll stay here with Lostelle, and you guys will come and get us tomorrow when you're heading to the gym for the rematch."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then!" Richard nodded.

"Enjoy yourself!" James added as he and Richard started walking away in the direction of Bond Bridge.

* * *

 _Bond Bridge, Sevii Islands_

 _3:15pm, 14_ _th_ _July 2005_

Richard and James had found a nice, open area of grass tucked alongside the large hill between Bond Bridge itself and Atla Town. It was enclosed to the north by a line of tall trees, while a cool breeze rolled in from the direction of Kinimo Island to the west. Normally, the breeze would have been a welcome relief from the summer sun, but the clear skies above the Sevii Islands had clouded over earlier in the day. The temperature had dropped, leaving James and Richard pulling on jumpers to stop themselves shivering.

"What do you want to do now?" James asked.

They'd already spent most of the morning and afternoon practising attacks and evasion tactics, using Spear to help Richard's other pokémon become more attuned to fighting an airborne opponent. The pokémon were all lying down nearby, taking a well-earned rest after all the training they'd been doing.

"I was thinking of having a three-on-three battle," Richard replied. "Just like the gym battle."

"I can't mimic Liz's fighting style though." James frowned. "I don't have any flying type pokémon.

"That's fine," Richard replied. "It'll still be good practice. Hopefully it'll help keep us warmed up as well!"

"Can't argue with that!" James laughed. He paused for a second to think. "It's a good thing that Livvi stayed behind in Atla Town after all – she'd have hated sitting out here in the cold!"

"I wonder why the cold bothers her so much," Richard said thoughtfully.

"Hmm."

The two of them lapsed into silence for a couple of seconds.

"Anyway, we should be thinking about battling, not why Livvi hates the cold!" James sprung back to action. "Let's go guys!" He jumped up and walked off to the far side of patch of grass. His pokémon quickly jumped up and followed him across.

"We need to get ready as well!" Richard grinned, standing up and recalling his pokémon to their pokéballs.

"So three-on-three, right?" James called. He'd recalled his pokémon to their pokéballs as well.

"That's right!" Richard grinned. "May the best trainer win!"

"I'll let you choose first!" James called.

"Both at the same time!" Richard countered.

"Deal!" James nodded.

They both pulled out their first pokéballs.

"Go, Helix!"

"Go, Raenok!"

"Ommmaaass!"

"Maaaann!" Helix and Raenok burst out of their pokéballs and landed softly on the grass.

"Looks like I've got the advantage this time!" James grinned.

"We'll see about that!" Richard called back. "Helix, use Tickle!"

"Ommmaaas!" Helix charged towards Raenok.

"Dodge it and use Cross Chop!" James ordered.

"Maaaaan!" Raenok nodded and jumped up into the air to avoid Helix's attack.

"Dodge it and use Spike Cannon!" Richard called as Raenok crossed his forearms.

"Ommaaass!" Helix jumped back with surprising agility. As Raenok landed with a thud on the spot where he'd been standing a few moments before, he fired a volley of spikes from his shell at him.

"Maaaann!" Raenok cried in pain as he was hit and thrown back by the volley.

"Are you alright, Raenok?" James called.

"Maaaaann!" Raenok quickly jumped back up and nodded.

"Glad to hear it!" James grinned. "Use Brick Break!"

"Maaaan!" Raenok's right fist started glowing a dark red colour. He charged towards Helix.

"Dodge it!" Richard called.

"Ommmasss!" Helix jumped to one side as Raenok made to throw a punch at him, narrowly avoiding being hit.

"This is the pokémon that's supposed to have died out because its shell was too heavy for it to hunt prey effectively, right?" James frowned.

"Catching prey and dodging an attacker are two completely different things!" Richard grinned. "Use Water Gun!"

"Ommmaasss!" Helix nodded and fired a blast of water at Raenok.

"Maaaaann!" Raenok cried as he was hit in the stomach and blasted back.

"Use Rock Slide!" James called as Helix lifted his attack.

"Maaaaan!" Raenok stamped the ground, sending a cluster of boulders flying into the air. Leaping up, Raenok spun himself and extended his right leg to kick the boulders towards Helix.

"Use Ancient Power on the boulders!" Richard called.

"Ommmaass!" Helix nodded. As the boulders approached him, they were suddenly surrounded by a regal blue aura and hurled back towards Raenok.

"Maaaaan!" he cried out as he was hit.

"You can use Ancient Power for that?!" James cried in surprise as Raenok pulled himself back to his feet. "That's amazing!"

"I figured that, since Helix normally pulls up boulders from the ground when he uses Ancient Power, he'd be able to do the same thing to boulders which were already above ground," Richard replied. "What do you think?"

"You could definitely catch an opponent off-guard with that kind of move!" James grinned.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned. "Helix, use Spike Cannon!"

"Ommmaaaass!" Helix nodded and fired another volley of spikes at Raenok.

"Maaaaaan!" Caught off-guard, Raenok was struck directly by four of the five spikes and sent flying back again.

"Are you alright Raenok?" James called.

"Maaaaan!" Raenok leapt back to his feet, his eyes aflame with anger.

"Looks like you triggered Anger Point!" James laughed helplessly. "Unlucky Richard!"

"It isn't over yet!" Richard grinned.

"Well, you're right there," said James. "Raenok, finish up with Cross Chop!"

"Maaaaaaaan!" Raenok screamed angrily, throwing himself towards Helix with his forearms crossed and glowing dark red.

"Dodge it, Helix!" Richard called.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix made to jump to the right, but was too slow this time.

"Maaaan!" Raenok yelled as he wrenched his arms apart and smashed Helix with two simultaneous chops.

"Ommmmaasss!" Helix cried out in pain and fell back, collapsing to the ground.

"Helix, are you alright?" Richard called.

"Ommmass," Helix replied weakly.

"Looks like Helix is down for the count!" James grinned. "You put up a good fight though, Richard!"

"Heh! I'm far from done!" Richard grinned back as he recalled Helix. He pulled out his next pokéball. "Go, Spear!"

"Roooowww!" Spear burst out of his pokéball and start soaring around above the battlefield.

"Are you using the same team that you used in your first battle against Liz?" James asked suddenly.

"I figured it would be best to focus on training them so that they're fully prepared for the rematch!" Richard called back.

"You're not thinking of switching team members?"

"I think the problem was Liz's tactics rather than my team choices! Besides, it'd be suicide to use Sting and Naro's weak to psychic type attacks so he'd be destroyed by Noctowl!"

James nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, let's get back to the battle: Raenok, use Screech!"

"Maaaaaaaann!" Raenok let out an ear-splitting noise, causing Richard to clutch his ears.

"Rooooooww!" Spear squawked in pain.

"Now use Rock Slide!" James called.

"Maaaann!" Raenok nodded and stamped the ground to send a cluster of boulders flying into the air. With a powerful kick, he sent them flying towards Spear, who'd descended rapidly while he'd been using Screech.

"Dodge it with Agility and use Aerial Ace!" Richard called.

"Rooooww!" Spear vanished from sight. The boulders made a loud crash as they struck the ground.

"Watch out, Raenok!" James called.

"Maaan!" Raenok nodded.

Spear suddenly reappeared behind him and struck him with an outstretched wing.

"Rooooww!" he cried triumphantly as he soared past and flew back in Richard's direction.

"Are you alright, Raenok?" James called to Raenok, who'd been thrown to the ground by the attack.

"Maaaaan!" Raenok, his eyes still alight with anger, pulled himself back to his feet and nodded.

"Alright, use Rock Slide once more!" James ordered.

"Maaaaaan!" Raenok sent another Rock Slide flying towards Spear.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace again!" Richard called.

"Roooooww!" Spear nodded and quickly flew to the left, easily evading the boulders tumbling from above. His wings started glowing white and he flew at Raenok at full speed.

"Dodge it!" James called instinctively, even though he knew that Aerial Ace was a sure hit.

"Maaan!" Raenok tried valiantly to jump clear, but Spear changed direction in a split second and smashed into his flank.

"Raenok!" James cried in alarm as he toppled to the ground.

"Maaaaan," he cried weakly in response.

"Looks like Raenok's down for the count!" Richard called over. "I'd say that's my victory, wouldn't you?"

"Keep in mind that Raenok was tired out after battling Helix!" James called back as he recalled Raenok.

"Excuses, excuses!" Richard grinned.

"How'd you like this then?" James threw out his next pokéball.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha cried as he burst out and landed softly on the ground.

"Start out with Thunderbolt!" James called, not wanting to waste time.

"Piikaaa!" Kacha nodded and fired a blast of electricity at Spear.

"Dodge it with Agility and use Drill Peck!" Richard called.

"Rooooww!" Spear nodded. He vanished a split second later, easily dodging the Thunderbolt.

"Use Agility to dodge!" James called to Kacha as Spear reappeared behind him and started diving in to use Drill Peck.

"Piikkaa!" Kacha nodded. He leapt up above Spear so fast that the movement blurred together.

"Now use Slam!" James ordered as the pikachu started descending.

"Chhuuuu!" Kacha swung his tail and slammed it into Spear's back.

"Rooooww!" Spear cried out in pain. He lost height and crashed into the ground.

"Are you alright, Spear?" Richard called.

"Roooow!" Spear quickly pulled himself up and took off again as Kacha attempted to hit him with another Thunderbolt.

"Good! Use Aerial Ace!" Richard shouted.

"Rooooow!" Spear swung round and dove towards Kacha as he landed on the ground.

"Try dodging it with Agility!" James called.

"Piikkaa!" Kacha nodded. He leapt up above Spear in the blink of an eye.

"Roooooww!" Spear immediately did a U-turn in the air and torpedoed himself back towards Kacha, striking him before he had a chance to try again.

"Looks like Aerial Ace is always a sure-hit!" James sighed as Kacha toppled back to the ground. "Are you okay, Kacha?"

"Piikkaa!" Kacha pulled himself back to his feet and nodded.

"Alright then, use Thunderbolt!" James ordered.

"Chhhuuu!" Kacha fired another Thunderbolt towards Spear.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard called to Spear. "Then use Drill Peck!"

"Rooooww!" Spear flew past Kacha at high speed before turning and preparing to use Drill Peck.

"Use Thunder Wave!" James ordered as Spear began his dive.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha fired a weak electrical pulse at Spear, who didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Rooooow!" he cried out in alarm as the electrical pulse caused his wings to seize up. Kacha ran back to get clear as the fearow crashed to the ground.

"Finish him off with Thunderbolt!" James called.

"Piikkaaaachuuu!" Kacha fired a blast of electricity at Spear, hitting him directly.

"Rooooooooww!" Spear cried out in pain before collapsing.

"You only won that because of the type advantage!" Richard called as he withdrew Spear.

"How hypocritical!" James exclaimed. "You only beat Raenok because of the type advantage!"

"That was different!" Richard called back as he pulled out his last pokéball. "Go, Flare!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare called as he materialised and landed with a thud on the ground.

"No type advantage this time!" James grinned.

"I'll show you that I don't need the type advantage to beat you!" Richard grinned back. "Flare, use Take Down!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare nodded and started charging forwards.

"Dodge it with Agility!" James called to Kacha.

"Piikkaa!" The pikachu nodded and shot out of the way. He suddenly appeared behind Flare.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" James ordered.

"Chhuuuuu!" Kacha fired a blast of electricity at Flare.

"Counter it with Ember!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaaaaa!" Flare nodded and fired a burst of embers back towards Kacha.

The two attacks collided, causing an explosion.

"Now use Agility and Stomp!" Richard yelled as the smoke cleared.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare vanished in the blink of an eye as Kacha landed back on the ground.

"Watch out, Kacha!" James shouted. "Behind you!"

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha cried out in pain as Flare slammed his hooves down onto him.

"Great work Flare!" Richard called as Kacha was thrown back towards James.

"Taaaa!" Flare grinned back.

"Are you alright, Kacha?" James asked.

"Piikkaa!" Kacha pulled himself back to his feet.

"Glad to hear it!" James grinned. "Use Slam!"

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha started charging towards Flare.

"Dodge it!" Richard called.

"Taaaaa!" Flare nodded and leapt to one side as Kacha approached.

"Great work! Now use Ember!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Flare fired another burst of fiery embers towards Kacha.

"Piikkaaaa!" he cried in pain as he was hit.

"Use Thunderbolt!" James shouted as Kacha dropped back to the ground.

"Piikaaa!" Kacha gave himself a shake to get the remaining embers off of him before firing another blast of electricity.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard called.

"Taaaaa!" Flare nodded and vanished briefly from sight.

"Now use Take Down!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaa!" Flare slammed into Kacha from behind, sending flying forwards.

"Are you okay, Kacha?" James called as the pikachu landed in a heap.

"Pii…kaa!" Kacha pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet. He gave James a reassuring nod.

"Alright then, use Slam!" James ordered.

"Piikkaaaa!" Kacha charged towards Flare again.

"Taaaa!" Flare cried out in pain as Kacha slammed his tail into him, knocking him back.

"Are you alright, Flare?" Richard called.

"Taaaa!" Flare pulled himself up again and nodded.

"Okay then, use Ember!"

"Taaaaaaa!"

"Dodge it with Agility!" James ordered as Flare fired a burst of embers towards Kacha.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha vanished from sight and reappeared on Flare's right.

"Now use Slam!" James yelled.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha leapt into the air, preparing to bring his tail down to slam into Flare.

"Intercept it with Take Down!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaa!" Reacting quickly, Flare pivoted on his front right leg to bring himself round to face Kacha. Just as the pikachu started descending towards him, he fired himself recklessly towards him.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha cried out in pain as Flare struck him and sent him flying back.

"Kacha, are you alright?" James called out as Kacha landed with a crash.

"Piiikkaaaa," Kacha responded weakly.

"Looks like I can win without the type advantage after all!" Richard grinned.

"Don't get too cocky!" James called back as he withdrew Kacha. "I've still got one pokémon on full strength, whereas Flare is tired from fighting Kacha and injured from using Take Down!"

"We'll see!" Richard called back. "I believe in Flare!"

"And I believe in Saeloc!" James called, throwing out his last pokéball.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc called as she burst out of her pokéball and landed softly on the ground.

"Start off with Bite!" James ordered, not wasting any time.

"Puuurrr!" Saeloc nodded and charged towards Flare.

"Counter it with Take Down!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaa!" Flare nodded and fired himself towards Saeloc.

The two of them collided with a loud thud and were both sent flying back, crying out in pain.

"Use Screech!" James called to Saeloc.

"Puuurrrrrrrrr!" Recovering from the last attack, Saeloc let out an ear-splitting Screech.

"Taaaaa!" Flare grimaced as the sound wave hit him.

"I'll never get used to that sound!" Richard cried.

"Now use Slash!" James ordered.

"Puuuurrrrr!" Saeloc nodded and charged forwards again.

"Dodge it and use Stomp!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaa!" Recovering quickly once Saeloc stopped screeching, Flare jumped to the left to avoid Saeloc's attack. He followed up by charging into her flank and slamming his hooves down.

"Puuurrrrr!" Saeloc cried in pain, attempting to disengage from him.

"Are you alright, Saeloc?" James called as she pulled back.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc nodded. She looked shaken from the suddenness of the counter attack, but otherwise didn't seem to be too injured.

"Good! Use Icy Wind!" James called.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc fired a blast of frigid air and ice crystals towards Flare.

"Why are you doing that?" Richard asked as the Icy Wind struck Flare, doing very little damage. "Icy Wind doesn't have much effect at all against fire types."

"You're assuming that I'm going for damage!" James grinned.

"Ah!" Richard suddenly realised. "You wanted to reduce my speed! Of course!"

"Exactly!" James nodded. "Using Icy Wind purely to slow an opponent who resists ice types means that they'll mistake it for me being desperate or lacking knowledge of type matchups."

"Which means they'll underestimate you!" Richard finished. "And you don't need to worry about being flattened since Saeloc isn't weak to fire types."

"Exactly!" James grinned.

"Not that I'll underestimate you though!" Richard called. "Flare, use Ember!"

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare fired a burst of embers towards Saeloc.

"Dodge it and use Slash!" James ordered.

"Puuuurrr!" Saeloc nodded and leapt agilely to the right. As she landed, she bounded towards Flare.

"Dodge it and use Ember again!" Richard called.

"Taaaa!" Flare started dodging, but Saeloc was too fast for him. "Taaaaaa!" He let out a cry of pain as she slashed his flank.

"Are you alright, Flare?" Richard called as Saeloc withdrew, wary of any counter attacks.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare was still on his feet, though he was starting to look a little unsteady.

 _Not good._ Richard thought. _At this rate, we'll end up in a battle of attrition that we can't win. We need to maximise the damage we do with each hit._ As he was quickly running through his options, an idea came to him.

"Flare, use Stomp!" he called. "But jump as high into the air as you can beforehand!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare nodded and started his jump.

"What are they up to?" James wondered aloud.

Flare reached the top of his jump and started descending back towards Saeloc.

"Puuurrrrr!" Saeloc cried in pain as she was hit sent flying back.

"Saeloc, are you okay?" James cried, suddenly realising that Flare had in fact done a lot more damage than he'd expected.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc pulled herself uneasily back to her feet. She kept flinching whenever she moved the muscles on her right flank, which had been the point of impact during the last attack.

"Use Bite!" James called. "Give it all you've got!"

"Puuuurrrr!" Saeloc gave him a determined nod and charged towards Flare.

"Intercept it with Ember!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Flare fired a burst of embers towards Saeloc, scoring a direct hit.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc cried out in pain, falling back.

"Alright, I give!" James called over to Richard. "It doesn't look like Saeloc can go on for much longer anyway."

"We actually won Flare!" Richard grinned. "Great work!"

"What was with that Stomp?" James asked as he pulled out a super potion to use on Saeloc.

"I was just trying to think of a way to make Flare's Stomp more powerful," Richard replied, "I thought if he had more height, then gravity would make the attack naturally stronger."

"I think I've heard of a move similar to that," said James, putting the super potion away and patting Saeloc on the head. "I think it was called 'Bounce'."

"Bounce?"

"It's a flying type move where the user jumps high into the air and then slams down on their opponent from above," James replied. "Given that impressive Stomp that Flare pulled off, we could probably try teaching him how to use Bounce."

"Hopefully that'll give us some more manoeuvrability against Liz!" Richard grinned. "Let's try it!"

* * *

 _Atla Town, Sevii Islands_

 _11:37am, 15_ _th_ _July 2005_

The dull grey clouds which had blanketed the skies the previous day were still there as James and Richard walked back into Atla Town. Both were relieved that it wasn't raining.

"Do you want to go straight to the gym?" James asked. "Or are you coming with me to grab Livvi?"

"I'll go with you," Richard replied. "No point in getting started before everyone's there."

"Let's get going then!" James grinned.

The two of them continued walking until they arrived at Lostelle's house. Their knock on the door was quickly answered.

"You're back!" Livvi cried as she opened the door. "Are you about to go and challenge the gym?"

"That's right." Richard nodded. "We figured we'd come and pick you up first though!"

"I was worried you'd go without me!" Livvi grinned. She looked back over her shoulder. "Lostelle! Do you want to come and watch Richard's gym battle with us?"

There was a series of loud thumps, presumably as Lostelle came thundering down the stairs.

"Are we going now?" she cried.

"That's right." Richard nodded.

"I'll be there in just a second!" she cried before running off to find her shoes.

"How's the last day been for you, Livvi?" James asked as Livvi sat down on the floor to pull her trainers on.

"Pretty fun," Livvi replied. "Lostelle was showing me all the best shops here in Atla Town."

"Find anything interesting?" Richard asked.

"The bakery here is pretty amazing," Livvi replied. She paused for a second. "I stopped by the pokémon centre earlier this morning to check in with Celio and Bill as well."

"Anything?" James asked.

Livvi shook her head.

"Not yet," she replied. "But they said that they're getting closer and they've managed to really narrow down the possible places it could be."

"I hope it doesn't turn out to be somewhere outside of the Sevii Islands," Richard groaned.

"I'm sure that won't happen," Livvi replied. "All of the possible locations are spread around the islands, but none outside of them."

"Does this also exclude the bottom of the sea?" James asked. "Because I think we'd struggle to retrieve it if it were there."

"Retrieve what?" Lostelle asked as she bounced back into the hall.

"Oh, nothing!" Livvi replied quickly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Lostelle replied enthusiastically.

"Let's go then!" Richard grinned.

* * *

 _12:01pm, 15_ _th_ _July 2005_

"This is an official Sevii League gym battle between the Atla Town gym leader, Liz, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee announced.

Richard was once again stood in the challenger's corner in Liz's impressive, dome-shaped gym arena. The effects of the glass roof were somewhat spoiled by the dark grey clouds in the sky – a far cry from the beautiful blue sky which had overseen their previous battle.

"This battle will use a three-on-three single format and the match will be over when all three of one side's pokémon are unable to battle!" the referee continued.

Dressed in her usual long-sleeved brown top and black cycling shorts, Liz was stood across the arena from him. She wore a confident smile on her face and her bright eyes betrayed some of her excitement for the battle.

"In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokémon!"

Both Richard and Liz reached for their first pokéballs.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Go, Noctowl!" Liz called.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl burst out of her pokéball and started circling in the air above Liz.

"Go, Spear!" Richard called.

"Rooooow!" Spear materialised and also started circling overhead.

"Use Confusion!" Liz gave her first order.

"Owwwwl!" Noctowl followed it immediately. Her eyes glowed blue and Spear was grabbed out of the air before being thrown to the ground.

"Roooww!" Spear cried in pain as he landed with a crash.

"Are you okay, Spear?" Richard called.

"Feeeaaaarr!" Spear pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Alright, use Drill Peck!" Richard shouted.

"Rooooow!" Spear took off and fired himself at Noctowl.

"Dodge it and use Hypnosis!" Liz called.

"Owwwwwll!" Noctowl waited until Spear came close, and then flew upwards. As Spear changed direction to fly up, Noctowl fired a hypnotic ray from her eyes towards him.

"Dodge with Agility!" Richard yelled.

"Roooooww!" Spear vanished from sight at the last minute.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Richard shouted as Spear reappeared above Noctowl.

"Rooooww!" Spear dove down and struck his opponent with his outstretched wing.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl cried in pain as she started toppling down. She quickly recovered and flew back up.

"Use Peck!" Liz called.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl fired herself at Spear and started pecking viciously at him.

"Pull back, Spear! Get some distance between you!" Richard ordered.

"Roooww!" Spear disengaged and pulled back.

"Now use Confusion!" Liz ordered.

"Owwwwwlll!" Noctowl's eyes started glowing blue again. Spear was grabbed out of the air and thrown back towards the arena floor.

"Spear!" Richard yelled as the fearow crashed to the ground.

"Roooow!" Spear called back uncomfortably. He pulled himself unsteadily back up again.

"Use Agility and then Drill Peck!" Richard called.

"Roooooowww!" Spear flew back up towards Noctowl with a burst of speed, rotating his body like a drill as he did.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl cried in pain as he hammered into her.

"Are you alright, Noctowl?" Liz called anxiously

"Owwwwll!" Noctowl recovered herself before she hit the ground and soared back up.

"Okay, try using Hypnosis again!" Liz yelled.

"Owwwwll!" Noctowl fired another hypnotic ray towards Spear, only for him to dodge it with Agility again.

"And now use Aerial Ace!" Richard shouted as Spear reappeared behind Noctowl.

"Roooowww!" Spear smashed his right wing into Noctowl, sending her flying back. She dropped a short distance before recovering herself.

"Use Confusion!" Liz called.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl's eyes glowed blue. Spear was suddenly jerked downwards. He hit the ground with a crash.

"Are you alright, Spear?" Richard called.

"Roooow!" Spear pulled himself unsteadily up and nodded.

"Alright, but I think it's best if you took a break!" Richard pulled out his pokéball. "Spear, return!"

"Rooow!" Spear gave him a slightly disappointed, but understanding nod as he was hit by the recall beam.

"Switching out was a good call," said James, sat in the stands next to Livvi.

"Why is that? I thought Spear could keep going!" Lostelle piped up from Livvi's other side.

"Spear's the only one of Richard's pokémon who can fight an aerial battle," Livvi explained. "Now that he's weakened Noctowl, it makes sense that he'd pull Spear back so he can fight Liz's other flying types."

"I see!" Lostelle nodded eagerly. "So Richard doesn't want his pokémon to get too tired?"

"That's pretty much it." James nodded. He paused for a second. "I think I can guess which pokémon he's going to send out next."

"Go, Helix!" Richard yelled, throwing out the omastar's pokéball.

"Ommmaaass!" Helix cried as he burst out of the ball and landed with a thud.

"Yeah, I thought so," said James.

"Noctowl, use Confusion!" Liz shouted.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl's eyes immediately started glowing blue. Helix was lifted into the air and thrown back.

"Are you okay, Helix?" Richard called.

"Ommass!" Helix pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Arlight, use Spike Cannon!" Richard ordered.

""Ommass!" Helix fired a volley of spikes towards Noctowl, scoring three hits and sending her crashing to the ground.

"Use Hypnosis!" Liz shouted.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl fired a hypnotic ray at Helix, scoring a direct hit.

"Oh no!" Livvi cried as Helix closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"It's not over yet!" James grinned.

"Now use Dream Eater!" Liz called.

"Owwwl!" Noctowl swooped in close to use Dream Eater.

For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then Noctowl looked over her shoulder and gave Liz a confused look.

"Huh? What's going on?" Liz cried. Then she noticed that, though his eyes were still closed, Helix was chewing on something.

A Chesto berry!

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard called with a grin.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix's eyes burst open as a cluster of boulders was lifted into the air by a regal blue aura.

"Owwwlll!" Noctowl cried in panic as the rocks crashed down around her.

There was silence as the rocks finished falling. Noctowl toppled out of the far end of the pile and collapsed on the ground.

"Noctowl is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Omastar is the winner!"

"Great work, Helix!" Richard grinned.

"Ommaass!" Helix grinned back.

"Huh? What happened?" Lostelle asked, a confused look on her face. "I thought Helix had been put to sleep."

"Richard had him hold a Chesto berry before the battle," James explained. "If a sleeping pokémon eats a Chesto berry, then it'll immediately wake them up."

"How does a sleeping pokémon eat something if they're asleep though?" Lostelle asked.

"Technically they eat it when they start feeling drowsy," James replied. "In Helix's case, Richard also had him pretend to be asleep briefly so that he could catch Liz and Noctowl off guard."

"Oh! I see!" Lostelle nodded happily.

"It's good that he got Noctowl out of the way," said Livvi. "She was always going to be his toughest opponent."

"We don't know what Liz's third pokémon is though," James reminded her.

"Good point." Livvi looked back down at the arena.

"Go, Murkrow!" Liz called, throwing out her next pokéball.

"Muuuurrkkk!" Murkrow cried as she burst out of her pokéball.

"Use Taunt!" Liz called immediately.

"MuuurrrkkK!" Murkrow called out to Helix provocatively.

"Ommmaass!" Helix cried angrily in reply.

"Now use Nightshade!" Liz ordered.

"Muurrrkkk!" Murkrow fired a sinister black beam towards Helix.

"Ommaass!" Helix cried in pain as he was hit and thrown back. He landed with a thud, but quickly pulled himself back up again.

"Use Water Gun!" Richard called.

"Ommmasss!" Helix fired a blast of water at Murkrow, who nimbly dodged it before diving in to use Aerial Ace.

"Muurrrk!" Murkrow cried as she slammed into him.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard called as Murkrow started retreating, having done little damage.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix fired a cluster of boulders after her.

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack!" Liz yelled.

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow grinned. She wheeled around and dove low to avoid the Ancient Power. Then she fired herself at Helix, only to change the direction of her attack at the last moment and strike Helix's exposed side.

"Now use Nightshade!" Liz called.

"Muuurrrkk!" Murkrow nodded and fired a black beam at Helix, scoring another direct hit.

"Are you alright, Helix?" Richard called.

"Ommaasss!" Helix grimaced as he pulled himself up again.

"Okay, use Spike Cannon!" Richard ordered.

"Ommaasss!" Helix fired a volley of spikes at Murkrow.

"Dodge it and use Night Shade!"

"Muuurrkkk!" Murkrow nodded and nimbly evaded the flying spikes before firing another black beam at Helix, scoring another direct hit.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix cried in pain. He collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Omastar is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The winner is Murkrow!"

"Great work, Murkrow!" Liz grinned.

"No way!" Livvi cried. "I thought Richard would have it easy once he defeated Noctowl!"

"Richard had some trouble with Murkrow before," James replied, frowning. "We just forgot it because of how overpowering Noctowl was."

"It'll be okay! Richard still has two pokémon left!" Lostelle grinned.

"Yeah!" Livvi nodded. "It isn't over yet!"

"Go, Spear!" Richard called.

"Rooooww!" Spear cried enthusiastically as he emerged into the arena for the second time.

"Start off with Drill Peck!" Richard ordered.

"Roooowww!" Spear nodded and fired himself towards Murkrow.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Liz called.

"Muurrrrkk!" Murkrow flew to the left before spinning round as Spear sailed past her.

"Rooooww!" Spear cried in pain as his opponent slammed into him from behind.

"Use Aerial Ace as well!" Richard called.

"Rooooww!" Spear nodded. He swooped round and struck Murkrow with his wing.

"Are you alright, Murkrow?" Liz called as Murkrow toppled back towards the ground.

"Muuurrkk!" Murkrow recovered herself and gained height again.

"Okay, use Feint Attack!" Liz ordered.

"Muuurrrrkkk!" Murkrow weaved her way through the air, making moves in different directions to confuse Spear.

"Rooooowww!" Spear cried out in pain as the attack struck him and sent him flying back.

"Stay strong, Spear!" Richard yelled.

"Rooooww!" Spear regained control of himself and started flying back towards Murkrow.

"Use Drill Peck!" Richard shouted.

"Roooww!"

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack again!" Liz called.

"Muurrrkk!" Murkrow nimbly avoided Spear's attack again and darted back towards him.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard yelled urgently.

"Rooow!" Spear vanished a split second before Murkrow could hit him.

"Now use Drill Peck!"

"Rooooowww!" Spear reappeared above Murkrow and dove down towards her.

However, in a split second, Murkrow too vanished from sight, before slamming into Spear from the side.

"Keep it together, Spear!" Richard called urgently as Spear lost height. "Use Drill Peck again!"

"Roooowww!" Spear regained his composure and spun around. With a sudden burst of speed that stunned his opponent, he fired himself back up.

"MuuurrrrkkkkK!" Murkrow cried in pain as her opponent slammed his beak into her. The force of the impact sent her flying briefly up, before she started to topple down towards the ground. There was a thud as she landed.

"Murkrow!" Liz shouted, a sudden desperation in her voice.

"Muuurrrkk!" Murkrow pulled herself painfully up and took off again.

"Are you alright, Murkrow?" Liz called.

"Muuurrrkk!" Murkrow gave her a nod. Though Spear's Drill Peck had had a heavy impact, it had also been the first hit Murkrow had sustained in the battle so far. Though the injury meant that her flying was a little wonky, she was still far from beaten.

"Use Feint Attack!" Liz ordered.

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow fired herself towards Spear. Just as she was about to reach him, she suddenly changed direction and struck him from below.

"Now use Taunt!" Liz shouted as Spear attempted to recover.

"Muuuurrrkkk!" Murkrow let out a provocative cry.

"Spear, use Drill Peck," Richard sighed.

"Rooooooww!" Spear charged angrily at Murkrow, rotating himself like a drill as he did.

"Dodge it!" Liz yelled.

"Muuurrkkk!" Murkrow attempted to dodge, but her earlier injury prevented her from moving fast enough. Spear slammed into her and sent her flying back.

"Use Feint Attack!" Liz shouted as Murkrow recovered herself.

"Muurrrkk!" She grimaced and nodded. She flew back towards Spear and launched a surprise attack by darting round behind him.

"Rooow!" Spear cried in pain.

"One last attack, Spear!" Richard called. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Use Aerial Ace as well!" Liz shouted.

"Roooow!"

"Muurrrkk!"

Both Spear and Murkrow fired themselves towards each other and slammed their wings into each other. As they sailed on past each other, both of them lost height and crashed to the ground.

"Murkrow, are you alright?" Liz cried.

"Spear, hang in there!" Richard yelled.

"Muurrrkk."

"Roooww."

Both pokémon gave weak responses and refused to move.

"Both Murkrow and Fearow are unable to battle!" the referee announced. "This round is a draw!"

"You put up a great fight, Spear! I'm proud of you!" Richard smiled as he recalled Spear.

"Looks like we're down to the last pokémon on either side," said James excitedly.

"It's become really tense!" Livvi added.

"You can do it, Richard!" Lostelle cried.

"Go, Flare!" Richard yelled, throwing out his last pokéball.

"Taaaaa!" Flare cried as he burst out of the pokéball and landed with a thud on the ground.

"I choose you, Pidgeotto!" Liz called, throwing out her last pokéball.

"Piddgeooohh!" A pidgeotto materialised and started flying around the arena.

"So her last pokémon is a pidgeotto?" James frowned. "I was expecting something a little more impressive."

"It'll probably be really powerful if Liz has saved it for last," Livvi sighed.

"Use Sand Attack!" Liz ordered.

"Piidgeeoohh!" Pidgeotto kicked up a cloud of sand and fanned it in Flare's direction with her wings.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaa!" Flare vanished from sight and reappeared on Pidgeotto's right.

"Now use Take Down!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaa!" Flare charged towards Pidgeotto, who promptly flew out of the way.

"Use Wing Attack!" Liz called.

"Piiddgeeoooh!" Pidgeotto nodded and dove back towards Flare, striking him with her left wing.

"Taaaa!" Flare cried in pain as he was knocked to the side. He quickly pulled himself back up though.

"Now use Feather Dance!" Liz ordered.

"Piiddggeeoooooh!" Pidgeotto fired a cloud of fluffy white feathers towards Flare.

"Intercept it with Ember!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare nodded and fired a stream of embers towards the cloud of feathers. They instantly caught alight and dropped to the ground in a smouldering mass.

"That was a good call." James gave a satisfied nod.

"Why is that?" Lostelle asked.

"Feather Dance sharply reduces the power of a pokémon's physical attacks," James replied. "It'd be disastrous for Flare since his most powerful attacks are physical."

"Use Agility!" Richard called.

"Taaaaa!" Flare rushed towards Pidgeotto at a blinding speed.

"Now use Take Down!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaa!" Flare launched himself at his opponent.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Liz yelled.

"Pidgeooh!" Pidgeotto nodded. She vanished from sight as Flare was about to hit her and reappeared behind him.

"Now use Wing Attack!" Liz ordered.

"Piidggeooooh!" Pidgeotto slammed into Flare from behind, causing him to topple over.

"Use Ember!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaa!" Flare picked himself up and quickly fired a blast of embers at Pidgeotto, scoring a direct hit.

"Piddgeeooh!" Pidgeotto cried in pain.

"Now use Take Down!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaaaaaaa!" Flare charged straight towards Pidgeotto as she struggled to regain her composure after the previous attack.

"Use Feather Dance!" Liz shouted.

"Piddgggeoooh!" Pidgeotto nodded and fired another cloud of feathers towards Flare, who promptly dodged it with Agility and slammed into Pidgeotto's side.

"Are you alright, Pidgeotto?" Liz called anxiously.

"Piddgeeoooh!" Pidgeotto pulled herself up and nodded.

"Okay, use Take Down!" Liz shouted.

"Piddgeeooh!" Pidgeotto nodded and started charging towards Flare.

"Take Down?!" James cried. "Can Pidgeotto learn Take Down?"

Livvi shook her head.

"It can't. I think it's using a move called 'Mirror Move'."

"What does Mirror Move do?" Lostelle asked.

"It copies the last attack that the opponent used and lets the user use it as well," Livvi replied.

"So that means that Agility was copied too, right?" said James. "It only used it just after Flare had used it."

"That's right." Livvi nodded.

"Dodge it with Bounce!" Richard yelled.

"Bounce?!" Livvi cried. "Can Flare use that?"

"We taught him how to," James replied with a proud grin.

"Taaaaa!" Flare leapt high into the air just as Pidgeotto was about to hit him.

"Dodge the landing!" Liz shouted.

"Piiddggeeoooh!" Pidgeotto started taking evasive manoeuvres, but Flare simply adjusted the direction of his descent to match it. He slammed into her from above with his hooves, sending her crashing to the ground with a mighty crash.

"Pidgeotto!" Liz cried in alarm.

"Pidddgeeoohh," Pidgeotto replied weakly.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Ponyta is the winner! All three of the gym leader's pokémon are unable to battle so the match goes to the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!"

"We did it, Flare!" Richard yelled, running over to hug Flare.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare grinned back excitedly.

"Great work, Richard!" James shouted from the stands. "That Bounce was perfect!"

"Thanks!" Richard grinned back.

"You put up a good fight, Pidgeotto." Liz smiled as she recalled her. She walked over to Richard. "You've really improved since last time. Great work."

"Thanks, Liz," Richard replied.

"Here." Liz handed him a shiny white badge in the shape of a bird's foot. "In recognition of your victory, I present you with the Talon Badge. Now you're halfway to being able to compete in the Sevii League!"

"Thanks, Liz." Richard thanked her again as he took the badge.

* * *

 _12:24pm, 15_ _th_ _July 2005_

"So you lost against Sophia as well, huh?" Liz frowned and screwed up her face in concentration. "She's a tough one."

"Tell me about it," Richard sighed.

He and Liz were sat in the lobby of the Atla gym, waiting for James, Livvi and Lostelle to return.

"Your biggest problem is the icy arena floor," said Liz. "That restricts your mobility and heightens hers."

"I know," Richard replied. "I need to find the opportunity to practice fighting in icy conditions."

"There's a cave on Floe Island called Icefall Cave," Liz explained. "You could try training there if you need more preparation."

"I'll keep it in mind," said Richard.

"What are you guys talking about?"

James, Livvi and Lostelle arrived in the lobby.

"What to do next," Richard replied.

"So what is the plan?" James asked.

"Liz was telling me about a place on Floe Island called Icefall Cave, where I could practice fighting on icy surfaces," said Richard. "I also want to catch another pokémon to help in the rematch."

"Another new team member? How exciting!" James grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of going back and exploring Berry Forest again to see what I can find," Richard replied. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'm in!" James grinned. "How about you, Livvi?"

"I think I'll pass," Livvi replied. "I'll hang around here with Lostelle until you get back."

"That's fine," said Richard. "We'll stop by and grab you when we're going to head back to Floe Island."

"Got it." Livvi nodded. She turned to Liz. "By the way, how's Hypno doing?"

"He arrived alright with the psychic type trainer I was talking about," Liz replied. "He seems to be doing okay. He's adapted quickly to his new training regime."

"That's good," Livvi replied. "Anyway, we should get going now."

"Sure, see you around some time!" Liz grinned.

"We'll see you later then, Livvi!" James called as he and Richard walked towards the door.

"Yeah, see you!" Livvi called after them.

* * *

 **See? I kept my promise, ZyroGaming69! It was nice knowing** **that I'm wanted** **… that this chapter is wanted, though! :)**

 **Anyway, I'm really tired at the moment! I checked through the chapter for mistakes just before uploading it, but I might have missed some. Let me know if you find anything.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.


	12. Intruder in Berry Forest

**I hope everyone enjoyed my April Fools' chapter on Friday! :P As promised, here's the real Chapter 12.**

 **Upload Date: 3** **rd** **April 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Intruder in Berry Forest**

 _Bond Bridge, Sevii Islands_

 _6:34pm, 15_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Well, here we are!" James said as he and Richard arrived at the entrance to Berry Forest.

"It looks much more menacing in the evening," Richard replied, frowning as he looked up at the golden brown and red leaved trees looming over them.

"I know what you mean." James nodded.

The sky had started darkening as the sun began to set, though the sun itself was concealed behind the thick grey clouds covering the sky. Regardless of how much sunlight they had now, they'd soon be wandering around in the dark.

"How about we make camp here tonight and then set off into the forest tomorrow?" Richard suggested.

"Sounds good to me," James agreed.

They began pitching the tent. It was more difficult for them to do when it was just two of them, though Livvi tended not to help with much of the manual work when she was around anyway. It had started to get noticeably darker by the time they'd finally managed to get it up.

"How far did we manage to get into the forest the last time we were here?" Richard asked as they sat down to eat dinner.

"It felt like a long way," James replied. He paused to think for a second. "But I get the feeling that it's even bigger than it first appears."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Richard sighed. He lent back and looked at the sky. "I hope we get some better weather tomorrow."

"Same." James nodded. "It's supposed to be summer! I want more sunshine!"

"It's been a little bit colder as well," said Richard. "It was the same yesterday."

"Hmmm," James responded. He let out a short laugh. "Not that it really matters what the weather's like though – we'll be in the forest the whole time anyway!"

"Being in the forest would make it even worse if it rains," Richard replied, a frown crossing his face. "The water will drop off the leaves and we'll get soaked! Not to mention that the paths are quite rocky, and all the rocks will get slippery if they're wet!"

"Alright, I get it!" James laughed. "You're starting to sound a little like Livvi!"

"I am?!" Richard seemed genuinely startled by the suggestion. "I'll try being a little more reckless from now on."

"I don't think being like Livvi is necessarily a bad thing!" James added quickly. "Just as long as you're not too uptight."

"It's a good thing Livvi isn't here now," Richard sighed. "She'd probably have hit both of us for this."

"That's why we have to take advantage of the fact that she's not here!" James grinned. "Anyway, remind me again: what kind of pokémon are we looking for exactly?"

"I don't know exactly," Richard replied. He put a spoonful of stew in his mouth and started swallowing it. James waited patiently for him to finish. "A tough one, I suppose."

"That's a pretty broad category," said James. "Sophia is an ice type gym leader, so you want a type that's going to be effective against that."

"Fire and fighting types are super effective against ice types, aren't they?" Richard asked.

James nodded.

"That's right," he said.

"Do you think we'd even be able to find any fire or fighting types in there?" Richard asked.

"Good point." James frowned. Forests tended to be inhabited by bug, grass, and sometimes flying type pokémon. It wasn't the place to look for fire or fighting types.

"In any case, it'll have to be a fighting type," Richard continued. "I've already got Flare as my resident fire type."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Richard, but I'm starting to think that training in Icefall Cave will have more of an impact on your chances of winning the rematch against Sophia than catching a new pokémon here."

Richard pondered James' statement for a couple of seconds.

"Well…" he began. He paused for another second to think again. "Catching another pokémon here won't harm my chances, will it?" he concluded weakly.

 _Maybe he just wants to have a full team_ James thought. He let out a sigh.

"Either way, we should probably get some sleep ready for tomorrow – it's going to be a tough day."

"Yeah, you're right." Richard nodded.

* * *

 _Berry Forest, Sevii Islands_

 _10:54am, 16_ _th_ _July 2005_

Strong sunlight burst through the gaps in the canopy of Berry Forest as James and Richard walked along one of the paths. The temperature had sharply increased since yesterday, so it was a relief that they were spending the day walking in the shade of the trees. At the same time, there was muggy atmosphere hanging over them and sweat was already starting to form on their foreheads.

"It wouldn't surprise me if all the wild pokémon were sheltering from the sun today," said James as they continued walking.

"I hope not," Richard replied. "Otherwise this whole trip would be pointless."

"I was only joking!" James grinned. He paused for a second as he looked ahead down the path. "Look! Here are some now!"

"Where?" Richard asked, catching up with him and following his gaze.

"There!" James pointed at a group of oddish and bellsprout approaching them.

"Don't they seem to be in a hurry?" Richard asked.

"Now that you mention it…" James began. There was a cloud of dust being kicked up as the pokémon ran. And now that they were closer, James and Richard noticed that there were other pokémon besides oddish and bellsprout: gloom, weepinbell, pidgeotto, venonat and drowzee were all running as well.

"Let's get out of the way before we're trampled!" Richard called to James.

"Got it!" James nodded.

The two of the quickly moved off the path and into a cluster of rocks held in place by tree roots. The startled pokémon rushed past them and continued on down the path, crying out in fright and alarm as they did.

As the dust cloud cleared, James and Richard came back out and stood on the path.

"I wonder what got them in such as state," Richard said thoughtfully.

"Running from something?" James suggested. "Maybe a particularly strong pokémon decided that it wanted to expand its territory?"

"That's possible," Richard replied. "But it could also be some kind of mass-migration."

"Mass-migration?"

"Occasionally, groups of pokémon will all up and move on to somewhere new at once. That might be what's going on here."

"Does it happen all of a sudden?" James asked. "Because I didn't see any wild pokémon rushing around like this when we were here before."

"Don't know," Richard replied. He paused for a second to think. "We might as well investigate this while we're here," he said. "If it turns out that they _are_ running from something in particular, then we can help them out by getting rid of the problem."

"You're just hoping that the 'problem' will be a powerful pokémon, aren't you?" James grinned.

"You got me!" Richard laughed.

"It sounds like a good idea though," James continued. "Let's start by following the path back and seeing what we find."

"Got it! Let's go!" Richard nodded.

* * *

 _12:16pm, 16_ _th_ _July 2005_

Over an hour passed. James and Richard continued to scour the forest for any sign of what could have caused the wild pokémon to be on the move. Their search took them deeper into the forest, where the sunlight was further blocked out by a thicker canopy. Despite the greater relief from the sun, it wasn't any cooler. In fact, it almost felt as though it had gotten hotter.

"I'm almost out of ideas," James gasped, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I say that we just go with your idea that they all decided to migrate somewhere."

"Yeah, I'm with you!" Richard replied, sweat dripping down his forehead as well. "We've wasted enough time on this – I still need to catch a new pokémon!"

"Let's go a little bit further into the forest until we find a wild pokémon then," said James. "Then we'll turn back and head to Atla Town."

Richard nodded.

"Sounds good."

They continued walking across the uneven terrain, carefully watching for any protruding tree roots or large rocks. As they passed through a clump of thick ferns, they were suddenly hit by a heatwave that temporarily caused them to stop in their tracks.

"Did you feel that?" James cried.

"Yeah!" Richard nodded. "It felt like that came from somewhere in the forest."

"You don't think it could be a forest fire, do you?" James asked, suddenly worried.

"I don't know," Richard replied. He paused for a second. "Let's keep going and find out."

"Are you an idiot?!" James exclaimed. "If there is a forest fire, then we won't be able to escape in time!"

"We've both got a water type pokémon each," Richard replied. "And Flare would be able to get us out of here in no time if needs be!"

"Flare can only carry one person at a time," James replied darkly.

At that moment, they both heard the distant cry of a pokémon. It was immediately followed by a roar.

"Maaaaarrrr!"

James and Richard both looked at each other.

"Do you think a pokémon could have caused this?" they both asked at the same time.

"Let's go and check it out," said Richard. "We'll turn back if it's anything too dangerous."

"Alright," James sighed.

* * *

 _12:36pm, 16_ _th_ _July 2005_

What James and Richard found as they ventured towards the sound they'd heard wasn't quite what they'd expected. The periodical heatwaves became more intense as they got closer until they found themselves on the edge of a clearing – at least that's what they thought it was as they approached it.

Instead, they found themselves on the edge of a scorched and desolate patch of land. The charred skeletons of trees, stripped of their bark and leaves, indicated that this had once been as full of life as the rest of the forest. Smoke rose from the burnt ground and a couple of small fires continued to burn in places. At the centre of it all stood a pokémon - a magmar.

"What's a magmar doing here in the forest?" James wondered aloud. "Don't they normally live in the mountains?"

"I don't know," Richard replied. He gritted his teeth. "But it looks like we've found the reason why all those pokémon were on the run."

"Maaaaarrrr!" Magmar suddenly started advancing across the clearing away from them. James watched it go, trying to see what had caught its attention.

"There are some Pokémon there!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Where?" Richard asked, looking frantically around the edges of the wasteland.

"There!" James pointed. "A group of oddish and bellsprout!"

The magmar was walking slowly towards them, exhaling the occasional flame as he did.

"Do you think it came here from the mountains to extend its territory?" Richard asked.

"That would make sense," James replied. "It also explains why it's trying to drive out the other wild pokémon."

"We can't sit back and do nothing!" Richard pulled out a pokéball. "We need to protect them and drive off that magmar!"

"Agreed!" James nodded, reaching for one of his own pokéballs.

As they started moving out across the wasteland, however, they noticed that another pokémon had appeared and jumped in front of the oddish and bellsprout to protect them.

"Exxeeggg!" it cried angrily.

"Are those… eggs?!" James asked in surprise. A group of six eggs, each of which had a determined face, stood opposite Magmar.

"I've never seen anything like that before," said Richard. He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the eggs.

" _Exeggcute, the egg pokémon. This pokémon consists of six eggs that form a closely knit cluster. The six eggs attract each other and spin around. Despite its egg-like appearance, it is actually a life form more like plant seeds._ "

"Plant seeds?!" Richard cried in surprise.

"That's bad," James said, a frown appearing on his face. "That means it's a grass type."

"Maaaaarrrr!" Magmar, angered by Exeggcute, fired a blast of flames that split out into five points as it approached the cluster of egg-like pokémon.

"Exxeeegg!" Exeggcute dodged to the side, with the cluster splitting up temporarily to avoid the attack. The oddish and bellsprout quickly fled into the safety of the trees while Magmar was distracted.

"Maaaaar!" Magmar cried out in anger as Exeggcute fired a cluster of seeds at him, which latched on and sprouted, draining his strength.

"That was Leech Seed, wasn't it?" James asked.

"It looked like it," Richard replied.

"Maaaarrrr!" Magmar cloaked his fist with flames and launched himself towards Exeggcute as the cluster reformed.

"Exxeeeggg!" The eyes of the six eggs suddenly started glowing a pale blue colour. Magmar was lifted into the air and throw back, crashing through a charred tree trunk and causing it to collapse.

"Shouldn't we be helping it?" James asked.

"Wait a minute!" Richard replied. "That Exeggcute actually looks pretty tough. I want to see if it can beat Magmar!"

"Maaagggg!" Magmar roared as he leapt up from the crumbling remains of the tree and turned to face Exeggcute.

"Exxeeeegggg!" Exeggcute fired a cloud of deep green spores towards Magmar.

"That's Sleep Powder!" Richard grinned. "If that hits…"

"Maaaaarrrr!" Magmar fired out another Fire Blast, immediately incinerating the spores. No sooner had the flames disappeared, he threw himself forwards again.

"Exxeeeegg!" Exeggcute cried in pain as he was hit by a Fire Punch and sent flying back.

"Maaagggg!" Magmar shot out a cloud of Smog to follow up his attack.

"Exxeeegg!" Exeggcute cried as he was engulfed by the cloud.

"Is it going to be alright?" James cried.

"Look! It's getting back up again!" Richard grinned.

Sure enough, the eggs pulled themselves together again and used Confusion on Magmar, sending him flying back again.

"Maaaaaaaarrrr!" Magmar pulled himself back up and threw himself towards Exeggcute again, his fist cloaked in flames.

"Exxxeeeee!" Exeggcute cried out as he was hit and blasted back in the trunk of a nearby tree. Magmar stepped up and took a deep breath to use Fire Blast as Exeggcute struggled to recover.

"We've got to do something!" James called to Richard.

"Don't worry, I'm with you!" Richard called back.

They both threw out their pokéballs.

"Ommassss!"

"Seeeeelll!"

Helix and Leytor burst out of their balls behind Magmar.

"Maaaggg?" Magmar turned round in surprise.

"Use Water Pulse!" James called.

"And use Water Gun!" Richard ordered.

"Seeeelll!"

"Ommaasss!"

Helix and Leytor both fired their water attacks at Magmar, striking him before he had a chance to react.

"Maaaaarrrrr!" He was blasted back into a tree trunk and crashed to the ground. He unsteadily pulled himself to his feet and started to flee in the direction of the mountains in the north of Kinimo island.

"That was a close one!" Richard let out a sigh of relief. He patted Helix on the top of the shell (carefully avoiding the spikes).

"Do you think it'll come back?" James asked as Richard fished around in his backpack and pulled out a Super Potion to use on Exeggcute.

"I hope not," Richard replied. "It might be worth mentioning it to Liz when we get back to Atla Town, just in case." He bent down to spray Exeggcute with the Super Potion. "You put up a brilliant fight against that Magmar!" He grinned at the egg pokémon.

"Exxeee!" Exeggcute flinched as he was hit by the spray.

"My name's Richard; I'm a pokémon trainer," Richard continued. "I'd be honoured if you'd join my team, Exeggcute."

"Exxeee?" Exeggcute gave him a puzzled look.

"Ommasss!" Helix approached them and seemingly started explaining it to Exeggcute. Once the explanation was over, the egg pokémon pondered it for a while.

"Exxeee!" The six eggs each nodded, but jumped back from Richard and adopted a battle stance.

"Looks like it wants to battle you first!" James called to Richard.

"That's fine by me!" Richard grinned. "You feel up to this, Helix?"

"Ommmasss!" Helix nodded.

"Exxxeee!" Exeggcute didn't waste any time in starting the battle. He fired a Leech Seed attack straight towards Helix.

"Withdraw into your shell!" Richard gave the best order he could as he rushed to get out of the way.

"Ommmaaass!" Helix immediately pulled back into his shell, but the Leech Seeds sprouted anyway and started draining his energy.

"Use Spike Cannon!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmaaassss!" Helix fired a volley of spikes from his shell towards Exeggcute.

"Exxeee!" Exeggcute nimbly avoided the attack by separating out. The five outlying eggs now fired themselves towards Helix, who dodged two of them but was hit by the other three. They weren't able to inflict much damage through his tough shell though.

"What attack was that?" Richard asked James.

"Umm…" James quickly flicked through his Pokédex. "Here it is! It's called Barrage!"

"Interesting! I've never seen it before!" Ricard grinned. "Helix, use Tickle!"

"Ommmasss!" Helix charged towards the reforming cluster, but it simply spread out again. He was able to hit one of them, but it little overall effect on the pokémon itself.

"Exxeeggg!" Exeggcute fired a cloud of green spores towards Helix, engulfing him and sending him into a deep slumber.

"Ommass!" Helix's eyes, however, sprung open again almost immediately. He'd quickly eaten a Chesto berry just as the attack started to hit.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix fired a blast of rocks towards Exeggcute, who, caught off-guard by Helix's sudden revival, was unable to dodge.

"And now use Spike Cannon!" Richard yelled as Exeggcute was blasted back.

"Ommmaaassss!" Helix nodded and fired five spikes towards Exeggcute. The first one missed completely, but the remaining four found their target.

"Great work, Helix!" Richard grinned as Exeggcute fell back.

"Exxeee!" The egg pokémon pulled itself back together. It still had energy left to fight. Six pairs of eyes lit up with a pale blue.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix cried out as he was lifted into the air and hurled back, crashing to the burnt ground with a thud.

"Are you alright, Helix?" Richard called.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned in relief. "Use Water Gun!"

"Ommasss!" Helix fired a jet of water towards Exeggcute, scoring a direct hit and blasting him back.

"Great work Helix! I'll take it from here!" Richard shouted as he pulled out an empty pokéball. He threw it with all his might towards Exeggcute, striking one of the outlying eggs and sucking it into the ball. The pokéball dropped to ground before rolling around a couple of times.

Cracks suddenly appeared and the pokéball burst open again with a loud snap.

Exeggcute rematerialized and fired his five outlying eggs towards Helix again.

"Argh! We were so close!" Richard groaned as the five eggs bounced off Helix, having done little damage. "Alright, use Spike Cannon!"

"Ommmasss!" Helix fired a volley of five spikes towards the reassembling Exeggcute, scoring three hits.

Exxeeeggg!" Exeggcute cried out as he was blasted back by the force of the impact.

"Let's try this again!" Richard threw a second pokéball towards Exeggcute as he crashed into a tree trunk at the edge of the forest. This time, he struck the centre egg directly. Exeggcute was sucked into the ball, which dropped to the ground and started rolling.

Richard, Helix and James watched the ball rolling for what seemed like an eternity. At last, the ball stopped rolling, clicked and emitted a small burst of sparks from the opening mechanism.

Exeggcute had been caught!

"We did it! Great work, Helix!" Richard grinned as he rushed over to scoop up the Pokéball.

"Congrats, Richard!" James grinned.

"Thanks, James!" Richard replied. He released Exeggcute from his pokéball. "Welcome to the team, Exeggcute! Like I said before; my name's Richard and I'm a pokémon trainer. Let's win the Sevii League together!"

"Exxxee!" Exeggcute's six eggs all nodded.

"Hmmm." Richard paused for a second to think. "You'll need a nickname…"

"You can think of one on the way back to Atla Town," said James. "Come on. We need to let Liz know about that magmar."

"Got it!" Richard nodded. He recalled Helix and Exeggcute to their pokéballs. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _Atla Town, Sevii Islands_

 _5:47pm, 16_ _th_ _July 2005_

Though it was still bright, the sky had started darkening as James and Richard walked through Atla Town towards Lostelle's house. They'd just been to the gym to let Liz know about the magmar and she'd promised to investigate it.

"All's well that ends well!" James grinned.

"Yeah!" Richard nodded. "We did a good deed and I was able to catch a new team member!"

"Did you decide on a nickname in the end?" James asked. The two of them had been discussing possible nicknames for Exeggcute for most of the way back.

"Hmmm." Richard pondered the question for a couple of seconds, curling his left index finger round the bottom of his chin as he thought. "I think I have," he finally replied. "But I'll tell you at the same time as Livvi."

"Come on! I helped you catch him!" James protested jokingly.

"You can wait a little longer," Richard replied. "We're almost there anyway."

They approached Lostelle's house and knocked on the front door.

"You're back!" Was the first thing Lostelle said as she opened the door. "How did it go? Did you catch a pokémon?"

"Yeah, I caught one!" Richard grinned.

"You're back!" Livvi appeared as James and Richard stepped through the door. "So you managed to catch something?"

"That's right!" Richard replied triumphantly. He pulled out Exeggcute's pokéball and let him out.

"Exxeee!" he cried as he materialised.

"You caught some eggs?" Livvi and Lostelle both looked a little underwhelmed.

"They're technically plant seeds rather than eggs," Richard corrected them. "We saw this guy holding his own in a battle with a magmar, so I decided that I wanted him to join the team."

"Is it a grass type then?" Livvi asked curiously, bending down to look more closely at Exeggcute.

"That's right!" Richard nodded.

"What's it called?" Livvi asked.

"He's an exeggcute," Richard replied. "His nickname is Tory."

"Yeah, figures you wouldn't go with any of the ones I suggested," James sighed.

"Well I'm glad it was a successful trip." Livvi straightened up. "Are we heading back to Floe Island tomorrow?"

"That's right." Richard nodded. "Do you mind if we stay the night here, Lostelle?"

"I'll ask my dad, but I'm sure it'll be fine!" Lostelle replied.

There was a loud rumble from James and Richard's stomachs.

"Looks like we're pretty hungry as well!" James laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's still an hour until dinner," Livvi replied. "Think you can hold on for that long?"

"Is there anything we can snack on while we wait?" James asked with a cheeky grin.

"Lostelle and I ate all the biscuits and sweets earlier," Livvi replied, a grin of her own forming on her face. "Looks like you'll have to hold on."

"I guess that was bound to happen," James sighed.

"It's not a big deal!" Richard grinned. "Come on! Let's go and do some training to take our minds off our hunger!"

"I'm right behind you!" James replied.

The two of them went back outside and started a practice battle on the front lawn.

"I guess they'll never change!" Livvi smiled. She watched them for a few seconds. "I guess I'd better go and help with the dinner!"

* * *

 **So, Richard finally has a full team of pokémon. Now he just needs to prepare for his rematch with Sophia, which will no doubt involve a trip to Icefall Cave along the way. Like I said last 'chapter', Chapter 13 will be unloaded a week from now, on 10** **th** **April.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.


	13. Battle of the Blizzard

**Welcome back to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last time, Richard successfully captured Tory the exeggcute to complete his team. Now his sights are set firmly on the gym in Shellshore Town once again.**

 **Upload Date: 10** **th** **April 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Battle of the Blizzard**

 _Shellshore Town, Sevii Islands_

 _11:45am, 17_ _th_ _July 2005_

It was a bright, sunny morning over Floe Island as the morning ferry from Atla Town docked alongside the main pier in Shellshore Town.

"Looks like it's going to be another beautiful day!" Livvi grinned enthusiastically as she and the others stood on the side of the deck watching the port workers hurrying to get a gangplank into position.

"The perfect day to spend in a cave training!" James laughed.

"We're not going to be there for the whole day, are we?" Livvi asked in horror.

"We won't be there the _whole_ day," Richard replied. "But I want to spend as much time as I can training on icy ground."

"Do you even know where Icefall Cave is?" James asked.

"We'll ask at the pokémon centre," Richard replied. "We need to stop by there to see if Bill and Celio have any leads on where the Sapphire is," he added in a low voice.

"So is the plan to go to the pokémon centre, find out where Icefall Cave is, and then train there for the rest of the day?" Livvi asked.

"I was thinking of stopping by the gym first and booking my slot for tomorrow morning," said Richard. "You guys don't mind, do you?"

"It's your training day, Richard!" James grinned.

"I'm easy as well," Livvi added.

"Great!" Richard grinned back at them. "In that case, we'll head to the pokémon centre first and find out where Icefall Cave is. Then we'll stop off at the gym on the way there to book my slot for tomorrow. How's that for a plan?"

"Sounds good to me!" James nodded.

* * *

 _Icefall Cave, Sevii Islands_

 _12:05pm, 17_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Wow! This place really is cold!" Richard shivered slightly.

"And we're not even inside yet!" Livvi whined.

The three of them were walking along the path leading down towards a cave with streaks of ice running down the sides of the entrance. The sun was still warm, but there was a strong chill in the air which unsettled the three trainers.

"How cold do you think it'll be inside?" James asked.

"Don't know," Richard replied. "Probably a lot colder than this."

"Why do we have to train in a place like this?" Livvi grumbled.

"It's the only place where my team can practice fighting on ice at this time of the year," Richard replied.

"Come to think of it, it seems strange that this cave is so cold when it's the middle of summer," James said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're right." Livvi looked around as they reached the entrance. "What do you think causes it?"

"Who knows?" Richard shrugged. "Maybe there's a powerful ice type pokémon who keeps it all much colder than the weather outside?"

"I'd hate to be here in the winter then," Livvi muttered as they walked through the entrance.

It suddenly felt as if the temperature had dropped another few degrees. All three of them shivered.

"Are you sure about this, Richard?" James asked.

"Hold on." Richard pulled off his backpack and pulled out a jumper. He pulled it over his head and shouldered his backpack again. "I'm good to go!"

"We're not!" Livvi protested.

"Just bundle up and you'll be fine!" Richard grinned.

"Please tell me that we're not staying here until evening!" Livvi cried.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it!" Richard assured her.

"We can't win, Livvi," James sighed. "Let's just try and get this over with as soon as possible."

"Fine," Livvi huffed. She pulled off her backpack and pulled out all the jumpers she owned.

"That's going a bit overboard," Richard said nonchalantly as she started pulling the first one on.

"Did you say something?" Livvi asked darkly.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Richard quickly backtracked.

"We don't need to go that far in, do we?" James asked as he put on an extra jumper. "We just need somewhere with a slippery floor."

Richard nodded.

"That's right," he said. "The floor here doesn't look icy enough to be of any use, so we'll try the next room. We shouldn't need to go far though."

"I hope so," Livvi grumbled. She'd successfully pulled on every one of the jumpers she'd taken out, giving her a bloated and unstable appearance.

"Are you going to be okay?" James asked as they started walking.

"I'll be fine!" Livvi huffed, moving awkwardly after them.

All three of them lapsed into silence as they walked. The sound of their footsteps echoed eerily down the freezing passages.

"Looks like it's starting to get icier," Richard warned the others as he put his foot on a patch of ice and carefully shifted it around to test the friction.

"Got it!" James nodded. He put his against the wall to steady himself, but immediately had pull it away due to the cold. "I don't suppose any of you guys have gloves do you?"

"It's summer! We shouldn't need gloves!" Livvi hissed bitterly.

"I haven't got any either," Richard added. "We'll just have to tread carefully."

"Alright!" James and Livvi nodded.

They continued moving forward cautiously. After a short while, Richard called back to the others.

"There's a room up ahead!"

"Does it look icy enough for you?" James called back.

"I think so!" Richard called.

There was a brief shriek and a thud behind them. They both looked back to see that Livvi had slipped on the ice and landed on her back.

"Are you alright, Livvi?" James asked, moving back towards her.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Livvi demanded as she attempted to pull herself up – a difficult task given how much the large number of jumpers she was wearing had reduced the flexibility of her arms. On the plus side, they had also absorbed most of the fall.

"I'll help you up," said James and he approached her. "Just wait a mo-"

At that moment, he too slipped on the ice and fell forwards on top of her.

"Wow! Nice rescue, James!" Richard called.

"Ugh." James lifted his face and turned to look at Livvi. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"You're really heavy," she replied in a strained voice.

"Ah! Sorry!" James carefully pulled himself up as quickly as he could. Once he was back on his feet, he offered a hand to Livvi. She grasped it and he pulled her back to her feet.

"I'm glad you were able to handle that yourselves!" Richard called. "There's no way I was going to try after seeing you embarrass yourself James!"

"Oh, shut up!" James snapped. "Sorry about falling on you, Livvi," he added.

Livvi shook her head, her cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"It's fine," she said. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"How about you try going with the slide rather than against it next time?" Richard suggested.

"That sounds like a bad idea to me," James replied.

"Well, whatever." Richard shrugged. "The important thing is that we made it to our new training ground!"

"So what do you want to do?" James asked as he moved cautiously into the room. Livvi followed him, holding onto the sleeve of his jumper to steady herself.

Richard gave him a confused look.

"Train?"

"I meant: do you want to practice attacks, moving around the battlefield, have practice battles etc."

"Oh! Practicing movement sounds good for now," Richard replied.

"Okay." James moved over to a rock by the edge of the battlefield and sat down. "Which pokémon are you going to use in the rematch?"

"Helix, Flare, Sting and Tory," Richard replied instantly.

"Send those four out then," said James as Livvi sat down next to him.

"Got it!" Richard fished out the four pokéballs and let their occupants out.

"From what I saw during your first battle, Helix seemed fairly happy on the ice," said James. "And Sting doesn't need to worry about fighting on the ice anyway. I don't know how Tory will handle it."

"What about Flare?" Richard asked.

"Flare will probably have the most trouble," James replied.

"How about you focus on using that Bounce attack you were using in the rematch against Liz," Livvi suggested.

"That _would_ cut out the risky process of charging across the ice." James nodded.

"Yeah, but take-off and landing will still be risky," Richard replied.

"How about you try having him break all the ice or melt it with Ember?" Livvi asked.

"The ice would still be slippery even if it's broken," Richard sighed. "And if we melted it then it would turn to water, which isn't really much better for him."

"How about you try getting him to go with the slide rather than against it?" James called out, grinning at him.

"Very funny," Richard sighed again.

"Is there something we could put on the bottom of Flare's hooves to give him more grip on the ice?" Livvi asked.

"Would that be allowed?" Richard asked.

"Pokémon are allowed to carry items into battle, so I don't see why not," James replied.

"Besides, it would be an extension of your own tactics to overcome the disadvantage of being on the ice field," Livvi added.

"I suppose that makes sense," Richard replied hesitantly. "But I'd prefer to work on a tactic that doesn't require us to do that if possible."

"Hmmm." James pondered what Richard had said for a couple of seconds. "I honestly can't think of anything else," he confessed, giving him an apologetic look.

"Wait a moment!" Livvi cried suddenly. "Why don't you try using Agility?"

"How would sliding faster help?" Richard asked.

"Have Flare jump and then use Agility," Livvi replied. "That way you can cover that distance without worrying about slipping during the charge."

"But then he'd have to make an even more difficult landing," Richard pointed out.

"Oh," Livvi said, a disheartened look on her face.

"It looks as if you and Flare are just going to have to practice landing on ice after using Bounce," said James, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess we'd better get on with it then," Richard sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable. "Let's get to work, Flare!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare nodded.

* * *

 _Shellshore Town, Sevii Islands_

 _7:46pm, 17_ _th_ _July 2005_

"So are you happy with what we got done today?" James asked Richard.

The three of them were sat at a table in the small restaurant in the Shellshore Town pokémon centre. It had been an exhausting day and they'd all needed a hot meal to warm themselves up after spending almost five hours in the frigid temperatures inside Icefall Cave.

"I wish we still had more time," Richard replied. He looked uncomfortable. James assumed that he was nervous about the next day's gym battle.

"You've more or less got it though," said Livvi. "Flare landed well even when we were launching attacks at him."

"I know, but he still fell over as many times as he stayed up," Richard replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "If only we didn't have to fight on the ice."

It was true, the ice was a major problem. James hadn't had to fight on an ice field before, at least as far as he could remember. The worst part was that another pokémon, like Charka or Saeloc, could overcome the difficulties of fighting on ice using their claws to dig in and steady themselves. Flare had no way of doing that.

An idea suddenly came to him.

"Hey, Richard! I've just thought of something!" he exclaimed.

Richard looked up from his plate.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You could have your other pokémon set up areas for Flare to move around on!" James replied enthusiastically.

"What do you mean?" Livvi asked.

"I mean that… I don't know… Helix could use Ancient Power to set up boulders across the battlefield for Flare to jump between. That way there's no risk on him slipping on the ice!"

"That… might actually work!" A grin broke out on Richard's face. "And thanks to Bounce, it won't necessarily limit our movement that much!"

"Exactly!" James grinned back.

"We need to practice this!" Richard declared, standing up. "Let's go right now – I think the practice arena is still free!"

"Huh? You guys are going to train now?!" Livvi cried in surprise.

James stood up as well.

"Of course – there's no time to waste!"

"Are you coming too, Livvi?" Richard asked.

"I guess I should," Livvi sighed as she stood up. "Someone'll need to remind you to get a good night's sleep before the battle tomorrow."

* * *

 _9:55am, 18_ _th_ _July 2005_

"This is an official Sevii League gym battle between Lady Sophia, the Shellshore Town gym leader, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee announced. "This will be a four-on-four single battle and the match will be over when all four of one side's pokémon are unable to battle! In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokémon!"

Richard was once again stood in the challenger's corner of the main arena in the Shellshore gym. Unlike before, when he and the others had been shivering against the unexpected cold, they'd come kited out with winter coats that their parents had sent to them via Item Transfer.

Sophia was stood on the other side of the arena. Like last time, she was wearing a frilly dress, pink and white this time rather than blue and white.

"Are you both ready?" the referee called.

"I am!" Richard called back.

"I am ready as well," Sophia replied.

"Very well! Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Go, Helix!" Richard immediately called out Helix.

"Ommaasss!" Helix burst out of the ball and landed with a soft thud on the ground. He spread his tentacles out slightly to steady himself.

"Go, Sneasel." Sophia threw out her first pokéball.

"Sneaaasss!" Sneasel burst out of the ball and adopted a battle stance.

"Start off with Ancient Power!" Richard called.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix summoned a cluster of boulders surrounded with a regal blue aura and hurled them towards Sneasel.

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack," Sophia ordered.

"Snneaaass!" Sneasel jumped up to avoid the boulders as they crashed to the ground and dove towards Helix. She made as if to attack from the left, but then struck from the right, catching the omastar off-guard.

"Are you alright Helix?" Richard called.

"Ommmasss!" Helix pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Alright, use Water Gun!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix fired a blast of water at Sneasel, striking her in the stomach and blasting her back.

"Now follow up with Ancient Power!" Richard shouted.

"Why isn't he just focusing on covering the arena with rocks?" Livvi asked James quietly up in the stands.

"He doesn't want to make it obvious what he's doing," James whispered back as Helix fired another cluster of boulders towards Sneasel. "Otherwise Sophia will get what he's trying to do and focus on clearing away the rocks."

"Ah, I see," Livvi replied, turning back to look at the battle. "Still, it seems more like he trying to defeat Sneasel outright instead of setting things up for Flare."

"Well if he can win the battle without having to use Flare then so much the better," James said with a shrug. "As long as he has a plan, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Alright, Helix, return!" Richard called, withdrawing Helix to his pokéball. He'd managed to spread a number of boulders across the battlefield, but Sneasel was too nimble for him to hit with the unwieldy Ancient Power. It was time to switch tactics.

"Go, Sting!"

"Beeeeee!" Sting materialised above the battlefield.

"Use Feint Attack," Sophia ordered.

"Snneeaaasss!" Sneasel dared forwards and struck Sting from the side before he could react.

"Use String Shot!" Richard called.

"Beeeee!" Sting recovered and fired a string of sticky thread towards Sneasel.

"Dodge it and use Icy Wind," Sophia ordered.

"Sneeaasss!" Sneasel grinned. She jumped back in the blink of an eye to avoid the String Shot and fired an icy blast of air and ice crystals towards Sting.

"Fly up and avoid it!" Richard yelled.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting nodded and immediately shot up into the air.

"Great work! Now use Poison Sting!" Richard shouted up to him.

"Beeeeee!" Sting nodded and dove down towards Sneasel.

"Sneeaass!" she cried out in pain as she was hit in the shoulder.

"Are you alright Sneasel?" Sophia asked as Sting disengaged and retreated back.

"Snneaass!" Sneasel gasped for breath. She was started to shudder slightly and her vision looked a little cloudy.

"Looks like you were able to poison her!" Richard called to Sting. "Good work!"

"We need to finish this as quickly as possible," Sophia told Sneasel. "Use Fury Swipes."

"Snneeaasss!" Sneasel nodded and charged forwards.

"Dodge it and use Twineedle!" Richard shouted.

"Beeee!" Sting darted to the right to avoid the attack before spinning round and driving his two needle-like arms into Sneasel's exposed flank.

"Snneaasssss!" Sneasel cried in pain. She toppled back to the ground and landed with a crash on the ice.

"Are you alright, Sneasel?" Sophia asked.

"Snnneaass!" Sneasel looked worse for wear with scores of injuries on her side and the effects of poison continuing to sap her strength. She nonetheless pulled herself back to her feet and gave Sting and Richard a defiant look.

"Okay, use Beat Up," Sophia ordered.

"Sneeaassss!" Sneasel let out a loud cry before jumping up towards Sting. As she approached, the silhouettes of Sophia's other three Pokémon suddenly appeared alongside her. The four of them all launched an attack towards Sting, striking him four times before the silhouettes vanished and Sneasel dropped back down to the ground.

"Huh? What just happened?!" Richard exclaimed.

"What kind of attack was that?" James was astounded as well.

"Beat Up is an attack which allows every member of the trainer's team to launch an attack at the enemy at the same time," Sophia explained. "Of course, attacks used in this way are nowhere near as powerful as if the pokémon are actually fighting, but it can be useful at times."

"Isn't that the same as fighting with four pokémon at once?" Richard cried.

"Not at all," Sophia replied. "It is not really that much different to using a multiple strike attack like Fury Swipes."

"If you say so," Richard mumbled. Fortunately, the Beat Up attack had spooked Sting more than it had damaged him. Maybe that was part of its use. "Use Twineedle!"

"Beeee!" Sting hesitantly dove towards Sneasel, watching out for any sign of the silhouettes.

"Dodge it and use Icy Wind," Sophia ordered.

"Sneeaassss!" Sneasel jumped unsteadily to one side to avoid the attack before firing an Icy Wind towards Sting.

"Dodge it!" Richard called.

"Beeee!" Sting dove low to avoid the Icy Wind, using the boulders Helix had set up to take cover.

"Now use String Shot!" Richard ordered.

"Beeeeee!" Sting fired a shot of sticky thread towards Sneasel, catching her foot and holding her in place.

"Pull yourself free," Sophia ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Richard grinned. "Finish up with Twineedle!"

"Beeeee!" Sting circled round and dove towards the immobilised Sneasel.

"Snneaasss!" she cried in pain as she was struck by two swift jabs which sent her flying back. There was a loud crash as she hit one of the boulders and slumped to the ground.

"Sneasel is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Beedrill is the winner!"

"You put up a good fight, Sneasel, thank you." Sophia smiled gently as she recalled Sneasel to her pokéball.

"Great work, Sting! Keep it up!" Richard grinned as the beedrill circled back round to his side of the arena.

"Beeeee!" He nodded eagerly.

"Go, Swinub." Sophia threw out her next pokéball.

"Swwwinnn!" Swinub burst out of the ball and landed on the icy ground.

"Use Blizzard," Sophia ordered.

"Swwiiinnn!" Swinub fired an icy Blizzard of snow and howling wind towards Sting, hitting him and sending him flying back.

"Now use Earthquake," Sophia ordered as Sting crashed to the ground.

"Swwiinn!" Swinub stamped the ground.

"Quick, Sting! Get up!" Richard shouted as the floor started to shake.

"Beeeee!" Sting managed to pull himself up and take off again just in time to avoid being hit by the powerful quake, which nearly knocked Richard off his feet and, to his horror, reduced most of Helix's boulders to piles of rubble.

"Use Focus Energy!" he shouted.

"Beeeeee!" Sting nodded and quickly assessed Swinub for any potential weak spots.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Richard called.

"Beeee!" Sting dove towards Swinub.

"Use Amnesia," Sophia ordered.

"Swwwinnn!" Swinub (presumably) forgot something in order to increase her resistance to long ranged attacks.

However, it did nothing to stop Sting from ploughing into her with his poisonous stingers.

"Use Mist," Sophia ordered as Sting pulled back again.

"Swwwinnn!" Swinub nodded and summoned a cloud of Mist which covered her half of the battlefield.

"And now use Blizzard," Sophia ordered.

"Swwwwiiinnn!" Swinub fired another Blizzard towards Sting, who managed to dodge it by flying high about it.

"Now use Twineedle!" Richard shouted.

"Beeeeee!" Sting dove back down towards Swinub, who attempted to dodge but was too slow.

"Swwwwiinnn!" she cried in pain as Sting jabbed both of his stingers at a weak spot on her flank.

"Are you alright, Swinub?" Sophia asked.

"Swwwinnn!" Swinub gave a painful nod in response.

"Very well. Use Blizzard," Sophia ordered.

"Swwwwiiinnnn!" Swinub fired yet another Blizzard towards Sting, this time catching him directly.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting cried out in alarm as he was buffeted by the strong winds and hurled down to the ground with a crash.

"Sting, are you okay?!" Richard called.

"Beeeeee," Sting responded weakly, lying in a heap next to the base of one of Helix's boulders.

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Swinub is the winner!"

"It's three each at the moment," James said, watching as Richard recalled Sting to his pokéball. "That's better than he was doing during his last attempt."

"But who is he going to use next?" Livvi asked. "Helix and Flare are weak to ground type attacks like Earthquake and Tory, Naro and Spear are weak to ice type attacks."

"Don't worry!" James grinned. "I'm sure he has a plan!"

"Go, Flare!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare called as he burst out of the ball and landed on the ice. Unlike before, he managed to keep his balance and stay upright.

"Use Ember!" Richard ordered, not wanting to waste any time.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare fired a blast of embers towards Swinub, catching her off-guard and hitting her directly.

"Are you alright, Swinub?" Sophia asked.

"Swwwiinnn!" Swinub pulled herself unsteadily up. The effects of Sting's Twineedle attack were still showing.

"Finish this up in one blow, use Earthquake," Sophia ordered.

"Swwwiinnnn!" Swinub stamped the floor, sending out a powerful shockwave.

"Dodge it with Bounce!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare immediately leapt high into the air.

"Intercept it with Blizzard," Sophia ordered, momentarily taken aback by Flare's sudden move.

"Swwwwiiinnn!" Swinub fired a powerful Blizzard towards Flare, scoring a direct hit but doing little other than slowing down his descent slightly.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare grimaced as the freezing winds whipped around him. He finally broke through and slammed into Swinub, knocking her back.

"Follow up with Take Down!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare nodded. He jumped onto a nearby pile of rubble to support his charge and launched himself towards Swinub.

"Swwwiiinnnn!" Swinub cried out in pain as Flare crashed into her before she had a chance to recover from the previous attack. Both pokémon toppled over on the ice and crashed into one of the rock piles.

Flare, however, was the first to recover.

"Use Ember!" Richard shouted as the ponyta pulled himself back to his feet.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare quickly fired another blast of embers towards Swinub.

"Swwwwiiinnnn!" Swinub cried out in pain as she was hit by the fiery blast. Despite the boost to her long range defence thanks to Amnesia, she was unable to take any more.

"Swinub is unable to battle!" the referee announced as Swinub collapsed. "Ponyta is the winner!"

"Great work, Flare!" Richard grinned.

"Taaaa!" Flare grinned back.

"Thank you for your hard work, Swinub," Sophia said as she recalled her to her pokéball. "You've earned a good rest."

"You too, Flare, you come back as well!" Richard called, holding up Flare's pokéball.

"Taaaa?" Flare gave him a surprised look as he was hit by the recall beam and returned to his pokéball.

"Huh? Why's he withdrawing Flare?" Livvi asked.

"Because Sophia will probably send out her Lapras next," James replied. "It's better to save Flare in case he's needed against her final pokémon."

"Ah, I get it!" Livvi nodded with satisfaction.

"Go, Tory!" Richard called, throwing out the exeggcute's pokéball.

"Exxee!" Tory cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on the ground.

"Go, Lapras." Sophia threw Lapras' pokéball into the air.

"Laaaappp!" Lapras burst out of the ball and materialised on the icy surface of the arena.

"Start off with Leech Seed!" Richard immediately shouted.

"Exxxeee!" Tory fired a series of seeds towards Lapras, with most of them landing and sprouting before Lapras could react.

"Use Ice Beam," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaapp!" Lapras fired a beam of ice towards Tory.

"Dodge it and use Confusion!" Richard yelled.

"Exxeeee!" Tory separated out to avoid the Ice Beam before reassembling. The eyes on all of the eggs glowed blue as he lifted Lapras into the air and hurled him back towards Sophia.

"Now use Sleep Powder!" Richard shouted.

"Use Safeguard," Sophia ordered.

"Laaapp!"

"Exxxeee!"

Tory fired a cloud of green spores towards Lapras, who put up a silvery veil just in time to protect himself.

"Use Ice Beam again," Sophia ordered as the Sleep Powder spores dropped to the ground.

"Laaaappp!" Lapras nodded and fired another beam of ice towards Tory.

"Dodge it and use Barrage!" Richard called.

"Exxxeee!" Tory separated out once again to avoid the attack. Instead of reassembling, however, he instead fired his five outlying eggs at Lapras.

"Laaaappp!" Lapras cried out in pain as he was struck by four of the five.

"Now use Confusion!" Richard called as the eggs reassembled.

"Exxxeeee!" Tory's eyes glowed a light blue colour.

"Laaaappp!" Lapras cried out in alarm as he was lifted into the air again and then hurled back to the ground with a loud crash.

"Are you alright, Lapras?" Sophia asked.

"Laaappp!" Lapras pulled himself back up and nodded. Despite the damage from Confusion and the loss of energy to Leech Seed, he still had plenty of fight left in him.

"Very well, use Ice Beam," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaappp!" Lapras fired another beam of ice towards Tory.

"Dodge it and use Barrage!" Richard called.

"Exxxee!" Tory started to separate again, but misjudged the speed of Lapras' attack. The Ice Beam struck the centre egg directly and the outlying eggs were just close enough for the spreading ice to jump to them as well.

For a couple of seconds, they were frozen solid. Then the ice broke as Lapras lifted his attack and then six eggs toppled to the ground.

"Are you alright, Tory?" Richard cried.

"Exxxeee," Tory replied weakly.

"Exeggcute is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Lapras is the winner!"

Richard grimaced. He had hoped that Tory would be able to hold out long enough to defeat Lapras, but he hadn't quite been able to. Lapras had taken a great deal of damage though, and with Leech Seed set up, his next pokémon would also get the benefit.

"You gave it your best shot, Tory – you did a great job for your first gym battle!" he called as he withdrew him. "Take a good rest." He smiled at the pokéball.

"Even though he lost Tory, he's still doing much better than he was last time!" James grinned. "They both have two pokémon left each, but Lapras is in a bad way."

"Leech Seed will keep draining his energy until he collapses," said Livvi thoughtfully. "I guess that means that Tory is technically still dealing damage even after being knocked out."

"It's a shame that he couldn't put him to sleep as well," James sighed.

"Oh well, I think it's clear that Richard has the advantage this time!" Livvi grinned.

"Go, Helix!" Richard called.

"Ommaaasss!" Helix burst out of his pokéball and materialised on the arena floor for his second appearance.

On the other side of the battlefield, Lapras grimaced as Leech Seed drained more of his energy.

"Use Hydro Pump," Sophia ordered, recognising the need for a quick victory.

"Laaaappppp!" Lapras fired a powerful blast of water towards Helix.

"Dodge it and use Spike Cannon!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix dove to the side to avoid the Hydro Pump before firing a volley of spikes back towards the transport pokémon.

"Laaaappp!" Lapras cried out in pain as he was struck by three of the spikes and was forced back.

"Follow up with Ancient Power!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix rushed forwards, summoning a cluster of boulders and hurling them at Lapras as he did.

"Dodge it and use Hydro Pump," Sophia ordered.

"Laaaap!" Lapras managed to propel himself into the air just high enough for the boulders to crash to the ground beneath him. As he descended, he fired another powerful blast of water towards Helix, striking him directly and blasting him back.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard yelled.

"Ommmaaaasssss!" Grimacing as he fought back against the flow of water, Helix summoned another cluster of boulder surrounded by a regal blue aura and fired them at Lapras on either side of the Hydro Pump.

"Laaaaappppp!" Lapras cried in pain as, caught off-guard by the sudden counter attack, he was struck directly. He crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Lapras is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The winner is Omastar!"

"Phew!" Richard let out a sigh of relief as James and Livvi cheered from the stands. "You've got this, Helix! Keep it up!"

"Ommmaasss!" Helix gave him a confident nod before turning back to face Sophia as she recalled Lapras and reached for her final pokéball.

"You've really improved since our last battle," she said to Richard. "I can feel your determination – your heart is truly in this battle."

"Thanks!" Richard called back. "But we're not finished yet!"

"Indeed." Sophia smiled. "I've saved my best for last. Good luck to you."

The pokéball popped open and an aquatic pokémon not too dissimilar from a seel materialised on the ice.

"Gooonnggg!" she cried loudly.

"What is that?" Richard wondered aloud, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Dewgong, the sea lion pokémon and the evolved form of seel. Dewgong stores thermal energy inside its body, which is covered with pure white fur. It can swim at a steady eight knots even in intensely cold waters. The colder the weather, the more active it becomes._ "

"So that's the reason this gym is so cold," Richard murmured as he put his Pokédex away. He took a deep breath. "Let's finish this up quickly, Helix! Use Ancient Power!"

"Ommaaassss!" Helix nodded, He summoned a cluster of boulders cloaked in a regal blue aura and fired them towards Dewgong.

"Gooonng!" Dewgong dodged the attack easily, seemingly gliding across the surface of the ice.

"Use Sheer Cold," Sophia ordered.

"Gooonnngg!" Dewgong nodded. She took a deep breath.

Suddenly a blast of cold air traversed the battlefield. The temperature in the room dropped so sharply that Richard was momentarily unable to breath. Ice, snow and mist was whipped around the arena by a howling wind which was so cold that Richard had to take a couple of steps back.

"Helix!" he yelled desperately, almost unable to hear his own voice over the sound of the wind.

When it finally died down, the ice and snow dropped back to the arena floor and revealed Helix, now encased in a huge, solid block of ice.

"Helix!" Richard shouted.

There was a loud cracking sound as the ice fragmented and shattered. Helix crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Omastar is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Dewgong is the winner!"

"No way!" Richard gasped. Sure, Helix had taken some damage earlier in the battle, but Dewgong had just completely crushed him in one attack. He found himself shaking, and not just from the cold. How could he overcome that kind of power?

They both had one pokémon left, but Dewgong hadn't taken a single hit while Flare was slightly injured from his bout with Swinub.

But if Dewgong could wipe out his opponent in a single attack, then what difference would that make? Richard wracked his brains, but couldn't think of anything.

How was he going to overcome Sophia's final pokémon?

* * *

 **It's been a while since we had a proper cliff hanger (the one in the April Fools' day chapter doesn't count!), so here we have Richard facing a tough predicament as his rematch with Sophia enters its final stages.**

 **In the meantime, I'm interested to hear what people thought about the Icefall Cave segment. It was a late addition to the chapter that wasn't included in the original plan. Hopefully it was worth the effort to add it in!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.


	14. Sheer Cold and Scorching Heat!

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter ended with Richard engaged in a rematch against Sophia, the gym leader of Shellshore Town. Things had been going well for Richard, but...**

 **Upload Date: 17th April 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sheer Cold and Scorching Heat!**

 _Shellshore Town, Sevii Islands_

 _10:12am, 18_ _th_ _July 2005_

Richard stood at the side of the arena, staring in shock at the scene before his eyes. Helix was lying unconscious on the icy ground, having been knocked by a single attack from Sophia's Dewgong. Just moments before, it had felt as if the battle was all but his. Now, not only was the stronger of his two remaining pokémon out of the fight, but Dewgong's Sheer Cold had frozen the entire arena, including the scattered boulders that Helix had set up earlier to serve as platforms for Flare.

"This is bad!" Livvi gasped. "He's only got one pokémon left against a pokémon that powerful!"

"And if Dewgong is the evolved form of seel, then it'll probably be a water type as well," James added, gritting his teeth. "Richard needs to be very careful if he's going to win."

"Helix, return!" Richard called, holding up the pokéball to recall the fallen pokémon. His voice wobbled slightly in shock.

"What kind of attack was that anyway?" Livvi asked James as Richard reached for Flare's pokéball.

"I think I remember reading about attacks like Sheer Cold a while ago," James replied. "I think it belongs to a group of attacks known as 'one hit KOs'."

"So an attack that's so powerful that it always knocks the opponent out in one hit?" Livvi stared down at the arena in shock.

"It can still miss though," said James. He stood up and shouted down towards Richard. "It's not over yet, Richard! You've still got a chance to win this!"

"R-Right!" Richard called back. He threw out his last pokéball. "Go, Flare!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on the ice, managing to just about keep balanced.

"Use Sheer Cold again," Sophia ordered.

"Gooonnggg!" Dewgong nodded and started building up a frozen blast of snow, ice and wind to fire at Flare.

Richard froze up momentarily.

"Focus, Richard!" James and Livvi shouted.

"Use Bounce!" Richard shouted, recovering himself.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Flare sprang up high into the air as Dewgong fired her Sheer Cold attack. The frozen wind whipped around Richard's side of the field for a couple of seconds before dissipating.

"Intercept Bounce with Take Down," Sophia ordered.

"Goongg!" Dewgong nodded and fired herself into the air with surprising ease. The two pokémon collided with each other and both fell back to the ground, landing with a crash.

"Use Ember!" Richard yelled as Flare pulled himself back up.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare nodded and fired a blast of embers towards Dewgong. He scored a direct hit, but Dewgong didn't seem that fazed by it at all.

"Richard! Dewgong is the evolved form of seel, so it probably has the same ability as Leytor!" James called. "Thick Fat reduces the damage of fire type attacks, remember?"

"So I've got to use physical attacks then," Richard muttered. Having survived the second attempt to use Sheer Cold, his confidence had started to return and he was thinking clearly again.

"Use Take Down," Sophia ordered.

"Gooonngg!" Dewgong gracefully skated across the ice as she made her way towards Flare. The silvery aura that Lapras had put up earlier disappeared from around her.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare nodded and raced round Dewgong at a blinding speed.

"Now use Ember!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaa!" Flare slowed down as fired a blast of embers towards Dewgong as he slid backwards towards Sophia's side of the arena.

"Gooonngg!" Dewgong let out a brief cry, more of discomfort than anything else, as the attack hit.

"Great work, Flare!" Richard grinned.

"What are you doing?!" James demanded. "I told you that fire attacks won't work!"

"Think again, James!" Richard grinned at him.

Dewgong's flank was now marked by a nasty looking burn.

"So he was trying to burn it rather than deal damage?" Livvi murmured. "That means that Dewgong's physical attacks won't do as much damage."

"So Richard planned to do that when he saw that Safeguard had worn off?" James grinned. "He's doing better than I thought!"

"Use Sheer Cold," Sophia ordered.

"Goonnggg!" Dewgong nodded and started whipping up another frozen blast to hurl at Flare.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaa!" Flare vanished from sight as Dewgong fired the howling, freezing wind towards him. As it dissipated about five seconds later, he reappeared to Dewgong's right.

"Use Bounce!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaa!" Flare nodded and sprang up into the air again.

"Use Signal Beam," Sophia ordered as Flare began to descend.

"Goooonnggg!" Dewgong fired a pink beam of energy towards Flare, striking him directly.

"Taaaaa!" he cried out as he tumbled back to the ground and landed with a crash.

"Are you alright, Flare?" Richard called desperately.

"Taa…aaaaa!" Flare pulled himself unsteadily back up. His body was covered with scores of wounds and bruises. He was breathing heavily as well – he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Finish up with Take Down," Sophia ordered.

"Goonnngg!" Dewgong, suffering from the effects of the burn and having taken damage from Flare's attacks, didn't look to be in the best condition either. She moved more slowly than when she first appeared as she charged towards Flare.

"Use Agility!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaa!" Flare vanished at the last possible second, looping round at high speed to get behind Dewgong.

"Gooonngg?!" Dewgong let out a cry of surprise as she suddenly found herself charging into one of Helix's frozen boulders rather than her weakened enemy. She crashed headlong into it with a loud thud.

"Use Take Down!" Richard yelled as Dewgong started trying to pull herself up. "Give it everything you've got!"

"Taaaaaaaaa!" Flare charged towards Dewgong will all his might, focusing entirely on keeping his hooves from slipping on the ice. He slipped at the last moment, but still crashed into Dewgong and sent both of them smashing through the frozen boulder, shattering it into pieces of rock and ice.

The two pokémon crashed to the ground and lay where they fell, utterly exhausted.

"Both Dewgong and Ponyta are unable to battle!" the referee shouted. She looked over at Sophia with uncertainty. Both trainers had lost their last pokémon in the same attack. Did that make the match a draw?

Sophia seemed to think so. She simply gave the referee a quiet nod.

"All four of both trainers' pokémon are unable to battle, meaning this match ends in a tie!" she announced.

"We were so close!" Richard let himself drop down to the ground. It may have been a draw, but that was as good as a loss when it came to gathering gym badges.

"Dewgong, return," Sophia recalled Dewgong to her pokéball and started walking round the arena to Richard's end of the field.

"Thanks for everything Flare!" Richard smiled sadly as he recalled the ponyta. "You were brilliant out there." He pulled himself back to his feet as Sophia approached him.

"I haven't seen Dewgong get defeated in a long time," she said with a smile. "I could feel that your heart was completely in that battle."

"It's all for nothing if I can't win in the end," Richard replied sadly. "Still, I really enjoyed that battle – I'll definitely beat you next time."

"I do hope that we'll get to battle again," Sophia replied. She paused for a second. "Hold out your hand."

"Huh?" Richard gave her a confused look as he did as she asked.

Sophia dropped a small badge in the shape of a cloud with a snow flake on it into the palm of his hand.

"This is the Blizzard Badge," she explained.

"Huh?" Richard uttered in surprise. "Why are you giving me the badge?"

"You may have been unable to beat me in battle," Sophia began. "But I'm certain that you are skilled enough to compete in the Sevii League. As a gym leader, that's the only proof I need."

"Really?!" Richard's face lit up. "Thank you very much, Sophia!"

"I hope that you'll continue to grow as a trainer from now on." Sophia smiled at him. "Once you've improved, you're more than welcome to challenge me to another battle."

"I'll keep that in mind," Richard replied. "Thanks again, Sophia!"

* * *

 _10:24am, 18_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Great work, Richard!" James grinned, patting Richard on the shoulder as they met up in the lobby. "I agree with Sophia – you earned that badge even if you didn't win!"

"Thanks, James!" Richard grinned back.

"Congratulations, Richard!" Livvi added.

"Thanks, Livvi!" Richard replied. "And thanks to both of you for encouraging me after Helix went down – I almost went to pieces there for a couple of seconds!"

"That's what friends are for!" James shrugged.

"So what's the plan now?" Livvi asked.

"Head for the next gym, I suppose?" James looked at Richard.

"You read my mind!" Richard grinned. "But I was thinking of spending the rest of today working out exactly where the next gym is and giving my team a chance to recover from the battle."

"Well I heard that there's a gym in Port Bounty on Chrono Island," said Livvi. "That's what Bill and Celio told me the last time I spoke to them anyway."

"How far away is Chrono Island?" Richard asked.

"It's not too far," Livvi replied. "Probably no more than an hour away by boat."

"We can set off tomorrow then," James said. "There is a ferry there from Shellshore Town, right?" he added quickly.

Livvi nodded.

"There should be," she said. "I'll head down to the port and check while you guys go on back to the pokémon centre."

"Alright, see you later!" James called after her as she set off. "Shall we go?" he asked, turning back to Richard.

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "I can't wait to take on the next gym – I feel like I could conquer the whole Sevii League right now!"

"Don't forget to take it easy today!" James laughed. "You don't want to still be out of energy tomorrow!"

* * *

 _Port Bounty, Sevii Islands_

 _11:37am, 19_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Ahh! This is more like it!" Livvi grinned, stretching her arms above her head. She and James were sat on a small stone wall just outside the pokémon gym in Port Bounty. The sky above them was a bright blue colour with only a couple of wispy clouds visible higher in the atmosphere. The grass and the assortment of trees stretching out across the island were a vibrant, healthy green colour. The presence of more tropical trees, such as the coconut palms on the seafront, gave Chrono Island a much warmer feel than Floe Island.

Port Bounty itself was a thriving tourist town. James, Livvi and Richard had encountered a number of other people from Kanto as well as from other regions as they'd made their way through the town. The buildings here were constructed from paler materials than in Shellshore Town, giving the town a much lighter feel.

"I didn't come out here to freeze to death," Livvi continued. "This is what summer should feel like!"

"Uh-huh," James replied disinterestedly.

"Since we're on a tropical-"

"Semi-tropical."

"Sorry, semi-tropical island." Livvi corrected herself. "We should stop off at a beach resort and have a break!"

"We've probably got time to do that," James replied. "Richard only needs six gym badges to enter the Sevii League and this'll be his fifth." He paused for a second. "We might have to move off again if Bill and Celio manage to track down the Sapphire though."

"That's a good point," Livvi sighed. "We should give them a call when we go to the pokémon centre later."

They lapsed into silence for a couple of seconds.

"How long do you think he'll be?" James asked, jerking his head in the direction of the gym.

"He shouldn't be long," Livvi replied. "He said that all he was going to do was book his slot for a gym battle."

"You don't think he could go in straight away and is fighting as we speak, do you?" James laughed.

Livvi shook her head.

"I think that's unlikely," she said. "He knows he's nothing without our support!"

"Hah!" James laughed.

They both looked round as they heard the sound of the automatic doors to the gym open. Richard walked out and started moving down the steps towards them.

"Success?" James asked as he reached them.

"They've closed the gym to challengers for the next few days," Richard replied dejectedly.

"Huh? Why?" Livvi asked.

"The receptionist told me that they're building a new arena for gym battles," Richard replied. "Apparently the gym leader here is a bit of an eccentric and doesn't like having a regular battlefield to fight on."

James and Livvi were silent for a couple of seconds.

"Why don't we head to the pokémon centre and call Bill and Celio?" Livvi asked. "If they've found the Sapphire, then we can go off and find it while we wait."

"Might as well," Richard replied with a shrug.

"That suits me as well," James added. "There's something I need to do as well."

Livvi stood up.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

 _11:59am, 19_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Ah! Sorry, but we're still working on the exact location." Bill apologised to Livvi and Richard while scratching his head. "We think that it's either on Fortune Island or Quest Island, but there are plenty of ancient ruins on both islands so we can't narrow it down any further yet."

"Out of interest, how are you searching for it?" Richard asked. "It must be difficult to work out where something is if you never leave the Network Centre."

"How rude! We leave the Network Centre every now and again!" Bill retorted. "But to answer your question, we basically read into the backgrounds behind all possible locations and try to narrow it down by reading as deeply as possible into them."

"So when you give us a location for the Sapphire, you'll basically be telling us 'we think it could be there'?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"That's what happened with the first one," Livvi pointed out.

"Well, even if it turns out that it isn't where we thought, that still helps us work out where it actually is!" Bill laughed awkwardly.

"Since you don't know where it is yet, do you mind if we take a couple of days off at a beach resort while we're on Chrono Island?" Livvi asked.

"Sure, not a problem," Bill replied. "Just keep giving us a call everyday so that we can keep you updated. Have you got anywhere in particular in mind?"

Livvi nodded.

"Yes," she said. "There's a place on a small island just to the north of Chrono Island called Resort Gorgeous."

"Resort Gorgeous?!" Celio appeared on the screen. "Are you sure you can afford it? That place is expensive!"

"It should be okay if it's only for a couple of nights, right?" Livvi asked.

"Well, I suppose," Celio replied. "And if you don't take part in many of their organised activities."

"And if they go to Resort Gorgeous, then they'll pass by the Water Labyrinth," Bill added.

"The Water Labyrinth?" Richard gave them a puzzled look.

"You must be able to see them from Port Bounty," Bill replied. "They're a chain of semi-tropical islands that stretches between Chrono Island and Sole Island, which is where Resort Gorgeous is. They're supposed to be really beautiful."

"I'll look them up in my guidebook," said Livvi.

"Anyway, you guys have a good break!" Bill grinned. "We'll try and track the item down as quickly as we can."

"Got it! Speak to you soon!" Richard called as they ended the video call.

"The Water Labyrinth… Water Labyrinth…" Livvi flicked through a guidebook to Chrono Island that she'd bought after they'd got off the ferry.

"Find anything?" Richard asked.

"Here it is!" Livvi grinned, opening out the page.

"Ah! I recognise them now!" Richard cried, looking at the picture of the islands. "Why do they call it the Water Labyrinth?"

"Hmmm," Livvi read the page as they moved away from the video phones and into the trainer lounge. "It says here that there are lots of underwater rocks and shallow water around the islands, so boats have to wind their way along a series of paths through the area and occasionally get lost."

"Sounds like a pain to me," Richard said, dropping himself down onto one of the sofas.

"Oh! This sounds interesting!" Livvi exclaimed. "Apparently the sea between the islands in the Water Labyrinth is so gentle and shallow that we could swim and even walk in places all the way from here to Resort Gorgeous!"

"Huh? Really?" Richard sat up and grabbed the guidebook.

"Doesn't that sound exciting?" Livvi asked, her eyes sparkling. "It'd take us longer to get to Resort Gorgeous, but we'd get to visit all those little islands on the way!"

"Are you sure about this?" Richard asked, concern creeping into his voice. "According to the guidebook, almost all the islands are uninhabited – if something goes wrong then there'll be no one to save us."

"I'm a good swimmer, there's no way I'd drown!" Livvi said proudly. "And we've got Helix and Leytor to help us if things turn bad."

"Helix is too heavy to help us swim," Richard replied. "We'll be relying on just Leytor."

"But it'll be fine because we're all good swimmers!" Livvi insisted. "Why would they put it in the guidebook if it were too dangerous?"

"Why would they put what in the guidebook?"

James appeared next to them, having returned from the lobby.

"You're back!" Livvi exclaimed. "Did you sort out what you wanted to sort out?"

"Yep." James nodded, holding up a pokéball. "I sent Saeloc back to Pallet Town so that Cuba can hang out with us. What was this about doing something dangerous?"

"I want us to travel on foot through the Water Labyrinth to get to Resort Gorgeous," Livvi explained.

"But the islands are uninhabited, so it would be dangerous if we ran into trouble," Richard added.

"Hang on!" James cried, struggling to take in what they were both saying. "Water Labyrinth? Resort Gorgeous?"

"Bill and Celio still haven't found what we're looking for," Livvi explained. "So I thought we could take a break at a resort called Resort Gorgeous – it's on another island just north of Chrono Island."

"The Water Labyrinth is a chain of small islands between here and Resort Gorgeous," Richard replied. "Supposedly, it's possible to swim or walk all the way from here to there through this chain."

"That sounds pretty cool," said James. "Why did you think it was dangerous?"

"Almost no one lives on them, so we'll be in deep trouble if something goes wrong," Richard replied.

"How often do boats pass through?" James asked.

"There are only a few paths they can follow through the Water Labyrinth," Richard replied.

"Then we just need to stick close to the routes that boats use!" James grinned. "You've got a map of the labyrinth, right?"

"I think you can buy waterproof ones down by the port," Livvi replied. "I'll do that before we set off."

"And what are we doing with our stuff?" James asked. "It'll get wet if we have to swim with it."

"You'll drown if you try to swim while carrying the tent," Richard said.

"We can store them electronically and then withdraw everything again when we reach Resort Gorgeous," Livvi explained.

"So we're going with just our pokémon, a map and our swimsuits?" James asked.

"That's right." Livvi nodded.

"Can we get through the Water Labyrinth in one day?"

"As long as we stick to the shortest route," Livvi replied.

"Well if you guys are certain about this, then I won't stop you." Richard shrugged. "Let's get going – we don't want to end up spending the night out there."

"Alright!" Livvi grinned. "I'll head down to the port and buy a map. I'll meet you guys at the beach opposite the Water Labyrinth!"

"What about storing our stuff?" James called after her as she started walking towards the door.

"There's a place we can store it at the beach!" Livvi called back.

"Alright, we'll meet you down there!" Richard called as she walked through the door.

* * *

 _Water Labyrinth, Sevii Islands_

 _3:35pm, 19_ _th_ _July 2005_

Several hours later, James, Livvi and Richard were out in the Water Labyrinth. It was even more stunning than the pictures in the guidebook, with the bright sunshine glittering off of a pale blue sea. As the guidebook had said, the water around the islands was shallow and gentle, making it easy to swim. Occasionally, there were sandbanks either above or just below the surface, allowing them to walk between islands.

Some of these islands consisted of little more than sand, a handful of rocks and maybe some tufts of grass. Others were larger, with a variety of tropical trees covering the interior. They came across one island which perfectly matched the traditional image of a tropical island: a pair of coconut palms atop an island that was completely sand. On this island, they stopped to have a brief break and double check their position on the map.

"How far are we from the ferry channels?" James asked.

"Hang on a second," Richard replied as he started fishing the map out of the pocket of his dark green swimming trunks.

Since they'd all changed into their swimwear, carrying things had become much harder. Livvi wore a one-piece swimsuit with a pink and white pattern on it and had nowhere to keep the map on her. James' yellow and grey swimming trunks had pockets, but they were too small to hold it securely, so the job had fallen to Richard.

"Here you go!" Richard pulled the map out and handed it over to Livvi, who unfolded it and started scanning it for their position.

"We're slightly off course," she said, screwing up her face in concentration as she attempted to work out exactly how they needed to get back close to the ferry channels. "I think we need to head more in that direction." She pointed to the north-east.

"I thought we were supposed to be following alongside it the whole way." Richard frowned. "How did we get off course?"

"Probably because there were so many interesting islands around!" James replied with a laugh. "It's fine though! We just need to make sure that we keep track of our position and don't go too far from the channel."

The two of them tensed up as a particularly strong gust of cool wind enveloped them, causing goose bumps to break out on the bare skin on their legs and upper bodies.

"Ahh!"

James and Richard turned as they heard Livvi cry out.

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"The map!" Livvi cried. She pointed to the map, which had been caught by the wind and ripped from her hands.

"Quick! After it!" James yelled.

The three of them charged across the sandy island, only to watch in horror as another gust carried it higher into the air and out across the sea to the west.

"I'll go after it!" James shouted as it landed softly on the waves.

"Wait!" Livvi yelled, grabbing James' arm to stop him. "That's the open sea! It's dangerous to swim there!"

"And why are we on the outskirts of the Water Labyrinth?" Richard demanded. "I thought the ferry channels were in close to the centre."

"The guidebook mentioned this particular island," Livvi replied apologetically. "I just really wanted to see it."

"Should I try sending Leytor out?" James asked. "He's an excellent swimmer."

"The currents out there are too strong," Livvi replied. "It's dangerous even for boats – that's why they have to navigate the Water Labyrinth in the first place."

"Then how about a flying type like Spear?" James asked.

"He'd be helpless if he was knocked into the water by a gust of wind like that," Richard replied firmly. "It's not worth the risk."

"Alright!" James let out a sigh. "So what's our plan now?"

"We know that the ferry channels are to the north-east," Livvi replied after a moment of thought. "If we keep heading in that direction, then we should be able to find one. Then we can follow it until we reach Resort Gorgeous."

"What about other people?" James asked. "There must be other people out travelling through the labyrinth on foot. We can just ask them for directions."

"Well," Livvi began. "The thing is that the more popular route is on the other side of the main ferry channel. I chose this side because there'd be hardly any other people."

Richard sighed and shook his head.

"That was a really great idea, Livvi," he said sarcastically.

"Hey! I didn't think something like this would happen!" Livvi snapped in response.

"Come on, guys! Fighting isn't going to help us!" James cried, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll head to the north-east and work things out from there."

* * *

 _6:58pm, 19_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Hey, guys!" James called to Richard and Livvi. "I found somewhere that looks promising!"

"Where?" Livvi asked.

"Here!" James pointed to a small cave in the side of a small cliff.

Despite their best efforts, the three trainers had managed to lose their way again and ended up on a deserted island somewhere in the western half of the Water Labyrinth. The sun had already been starting to set when they'd started swimming from the previous island and they were now losing light fast. They'd concluded that their best bet was to find somewhere to stop for the night and continue trying to find their way to Resort Gorgeous the following morning.

As soon as they'd waded ashore on this island, they'd immediately started searching for somewhere suitable to spend the night. The interior of the island had countless ferns and trees, but nowhere particularly suitable to bed down for the night. With the tent in storage, they were dependent on natural features for shelter.

On the other side of the island, they'd discovered the cliff separating the foliage-covered interior from the beach. And while walking along the base of the cliff, James had spotted the cave.

"Are you sure that it'll be safe?" Richard asked. "What if the tide comes in at night?"

"I don't think the water will reach this high," James replied. "Let's check inside and see if there are any pools of water there."

"I'm more worried about how we're going to keep warm," Livvi muttered as they wandered into the cave.

The interior wasn't very big, but there was still easily enough room for all three of them. They could probably fit all the pokémon in as well (barring Naro). The back of the cave was rockier, but the centre and front were flat and covered in soft sand, cool due to the lack of direct sunlight. Most importantly, there were no pools of water nor was the sand damp.

"Brrrr!" Livvi had sat down on the ground, but immediately shivered and stood back up against. "It's freezing! I can't sleep on this!"

"We'll warm it up," James replied.

"How?" Livvi demanded.

"We can have Charka and Flare warm the cave," Richard replied, guessing James' idea.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Livvi grinned. "What are you waiting for? Send them out!"

"As you command, Princess," James replied sarcastically. "Can I have Charka's pokéball please, Richard?"

"Sure," Richard replied. Since he was the only one with secure pockets, he was carrying both his and James' pokéballs, as well as Barru's – Livvi had decided to make things easier by storing her other pokémon before they left. He unzipped the pocket on his left thigh and rummaged around, pulling out different pokéballs and putting them back before finding the right one. "Here you go." He headed Charka's pokéball to James.

"Thanks!" James grinned. "Come on out, Charka!"

"Chaaaaar!" Charka called as he burst out of the ball and materialised on the ground.

"Can you use your Flamethrower to warm the cave up, Charka?" James asked.

"Chaaar!" Charka nodded. He fired a burst of flames into the depths of the cave as Richard called out Flare.

"Use Ember to help Charka."

"Taaaa!" Flare fired a blast of embers into the cave. Together, the two fire pokémon quickly turned the cave into a sauna.

"Alright, that's enough for now!" James called.

"So what now?" Richard asked as Charka and Flare stopped for a well-deserved rest. "We don't have any food on us at all."

"I think I saw some berry trees while we were exploring the forest," James replied. "Should we go and look for them?"

"Sounds good to me!" Livvi grinned. "Why don't you get the pokémon to help you?"

"Sure." James nodded. "Kacha and Raenok are good at this sort of thing."

"Cuba might be quite useful as well," Richard said as he started pulling out all the pokéballs from his pockets. "He can use Bonemerang to knock the berries out of the trees."

"Good point," James replied. "Plus we haven't hung out together for a while as well." He took Kacha, Raenok and Cuba's pokéballs from Richard and called them out.

"Piikkaa!"

"Maaaan!"

"Cuuuu!"

The three pokémon materialised and looked up at James.

"Alright, guys, we're going hunting for berries!" James grinned at them. "Let's do our best!"

The three pokémon nodded in agreement. As the four of them started walking out of the cave, Richard called after James.

"Take Spear with you as well! He's good at collecting berries as well!" As he spoke, he let the fearow out of his pokéball.

"Sure, will do!" James called back as Spear soared out of the cave after them.

"What are we going to do?" Livvi asked.

"I was thinking of heading out with Naro and some of the other pokémon to look for some firewood," Richard replied. "Mind if I borrow Barru?"

"That's fine by me." Livvi nodded. "What should I do?"

"You can do whatever you want," Richard replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll supervise Charka and Flare then!" Livvi grinned. "See you in a bit!"

Indeed, James, Richard and the pokémon weren't gone long. Richard returned after about ten minutes with a handful of pitiful twigs and sticks he'd found on the ground. Combined with the larger amount that Naro, Barru, Tory and Helix had managed to collect, they had just enough to set up a campfire.

"It won't last all night though," Richard said with a sigh. He gave Flare and Charka an apologetic look. "Looks like we'll need you guys to stay up all night to keep us warm."

"Chaaar."

"Taaaaa."

Charka and Flare shrugged. They didn't mind that much – they could sleep in their pokéballs the following day.

Not long after that, James arrived back with Kacha, Raenok, Cuba, Spear and what, at first glance, appeared to be a large amount of berries. Once they'd been divided up between the humans and pokémon, it turned out to be quite small.

"Well, enjoy your meals!" James grinned before biting into the first of his seven berries.

"We'd better find a larger island tomorrow and see if there's more to eat there," Livvi murmured.

"Hey, I picked the most nutritious berries I could find!" James protested.

"Yeah, complaining isn't going to get us anywhere," Richard added.

"Chaaar!" Charka fired another small jet of flames onto the fire to keep it burning for a little longer. He then took a bite of one of his own berries. The other pokémon were all spread out around the cave tucking into their own berries.

"The sea looks beautiful with the moon out," James said, turning to gaze out of the cave at the sea.

"Yeah!" Livvi nodded enthusiastically. "We'd never have got to see this if we'd just got the boat to Resort Gorgeous!"

"You were planning to get to Resort Gorgeous in one day," Richard replied, raising an eyebrow. "Don't pretend you planned this!"

"Look over there!" James called suddenly, pointing close to the waves gently splashing onto the beach. A couple of blue heads with long mouths extending ahead of them popped up from under the surface.

"Are those horsea?" Livvi asked.

"Don't know," James replied. "They look a little but like them."

"Hold on a second." Richard pulled a sealed plastic bag out of his pocket and pulled his Pokédex out from that.

" _Seadra, the dragon pokémon and the evolved form of horsea. The poisonous barbs all over its body are highly valued as ingredients for making traditional herbal medicine. It shows no mercy to anything approaching its nest. It is capable of swimming backwards by rapidly flapping its wing-like pectoral fins and stout tail_."

"So that's the evolved form of horsea?" James murmured as the three of them continued to watch the water pokémon until they disappeared from sight again.

"Right! I'm finished!" Livvi declared, swallowing the last of her berries.

"Me too!" Richard added.

"What do you want to do now?" James asked, turning back from the sea and putting his last berry into his mouth.

"It's starting to get late," Livvi replied. "I reckon we should start thinking about trying to get some sleep."

"Agreed." Richard nodded. "We won't get much sleep as it is!"

"Alright." James swallowed his berry and patted Charka on the back. "We'll be counting on you then, Charka!"

"Chaaar!" Charka nodded.

"Same to you, Flare!" Richard said to Flare.

"Taaaa!" Flare nodded as well.

"Right! Good night, everyone!" James called.

There was a chorus of pokémon cries and human responses as everyone tried to find a comfortable position on the sand and closed their eyes.

* * *

 _11:09am, 20_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Do you think we're heading in the right direction?" Richard asked.

"I hope so," James replied.

The three of them were walking along a submerged sandbar, with the water just above their ankles. It was another beautiful and warm day. The sunlight beat down on them, but the water was cool enough to stop them from feeling too hot. The previous night hadn't been ideal and none of them had gotten as much sleep as they would have liked, but they'd awoken in the morning feeling slightly refreshed and ready to find their way out of the maze of islands.

"You were the one who looked at the map the most, Livvi," said James, turning to her. "Can you remember anything?"

"Hmm." Livvi screwed up her face in concentration. "I can't really remember that well," she said, giving them an apologetic look. "I think we're heading in roughly the right direction, but I can't be certain without the map."

"That's fine," James replied. "As long as we're not going completely off course."

"We can't be that far away from Resort Gorgeous now," said Richard, shielding his eyes with his hand and gazing out across the pale turquoise water.

"We set off pretty early, so we should be able to get there today even if we go wrong somewhere," Livvi added. "We ran into a bit of trouble losing the map, but I still think this was a great idea!"

"It's quite nice being able to walk without our backpacks on," James admitted.

"Enjoy it while it lasts!" Richard grinned. "After our stay at Resort Gorgeous, we'll be back to the usual hiking!"

"You don't have to remind me," James sighed.

"Oww!" Livvi suddenly cried, jumping back.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I just stood on something sharp!" Livvi replied, pulling her left foot out of the water to examine it.

"Did you cut yourself?" James asked, looking over her shoulder. The bottom of her foot looked fine at first glance, but it quickly started to turn red and swell up.

"Look, there!" Richard pointed at the water just in front of Livvi, where what appeared to be a Prussian blue and cream coloured ball covered in small spikes.

"Is that some kind of rock?" James wondered aloud.

A second later, Livvi slumped back against his chest. There was a loud splash as her foot dropped back into the water.

"Livvi?!"

"What is that thing?" Richard cried, unzipping his pocket and pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Qwilfish, the balloon pokémon. Qwilfish uses the pressure of water it swallows to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. They inject a toxin that causes fainting. It finds swimming to be somewhat challenging, so it prefers to inhabit shallow waters._ "

"Qwwiill!" The qwilfish stared at them angrily for a couple of seconds before swimming off.

"We need to get her to land!" James called to Richard as he flipped her right arm around the back of his neck. "Help me!"

"Got it!" Richard nodded, putting his Pokédex away and hurrying over to help. Fortunately, they were most of the way over the sandbar and the next island was close. Supporting Livvi between them, they made their way slowly along the rest of the sandbar and up the beach. Like the island they'd camped on the previous evening, the interior of this island was covered in dense foliage. In fact, it may have been even denser than the last one. By the time they'd lowered Livvi to the ground by the edge of the treeline, her foot had swollen significantly.

"We need to stop the swelling," James said. "Putting ice on it should help. Can you give me Leytor's pokéball?"

"Sure!" Richard pulled out all the pokéballs in his pockets and released the pokémon inside them.

"Leytor, use Water Pulse and then Ice Beam!" James instructed him.

"Seeeeel!" Leytor nodded. He fired an orb of water into the air and then fired a beam of ice after it. It froze solid and dropped down to the ground with a crash.

Reaching over, James snapped off a large fern leaf and piled the broken pieces of ice onto it.

"Can you roll that up and have Sting use String Shot to seal it up?" he asked Richard.

"Sure!" Richard replied instantly. He rolled the leaf into a ball around the ice and nodded at Sting, who stuck it together with his String Shot.

"Thanks!" James took the improvised ice pack and placed it on Livvi's foot.

Richard watched him for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"I didn't know that you knew that much about first aid."

"I studied up on it a little after the Kanto League was over," James replied. "It struck me that none of us would really know what to do if something like this did happen, so I attended a first aid course and read up on medicinal herbs."

"That was good thinking of you," Richard replied, surprised and impressed but his friend's answer. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Can you stay here and keep an eye on Livvi?" James asked. "The ice will melt quickly in the heat, so you'll need to keep changing it."

"Got it!" Richard nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take Kacha, Raenok and Barru and see if we can find some herbs to neutralise the poison," James replied, standing up. He gestured to the three pokémon, who immediately ran up to him. "We'll be off then – see you in a bit!"

"Be as quick as you can!" Richard called after them as they rushed into the interior.

James and Barru combed the forest floor for any herbs growing amongst the ferns, bushes and trees, while Kacha and Raenok leapt through the trees in search of berries.

"We're looking for a small plant with three pale green leaves that curl upwards slightly!" James called to Barru. "Let me know if you see one!"

"Saaauurr!" Barru gave him a determined nod in response.

The two of them started brushing ferns aside as they scoured the ground.

"Ow!" James grimaced as he accidently trod on a small rock. He desperately missed his shoes – his feet were already covered with scores of tiny cuts and were stained brown and green from the grass and mud underfoot. Shrugging it off, he continued scanning the ground. Since qwilfish wasn't a pokémon that was native to Kanto, he hadn't learnt the way to treat qwilfish stings. However, the poison secreted by most poison or poison-using pokémon was very similar, so it was highly likely that the remedy for ekans bites or beedrill stings would also work for a qwilfish sting. The sting itself wouldn't be fatal to Livvi, but it would leave her unable to use her legs for several days and weaken her immune system if left untreated.

And they weren't in a position to take chances.

"Piikkaaa!" James heard Kacha call him from above.

"What is it, Kacha?" he called up in response.

"Chhuu!" Kacha appeared on a branch up above, a couple of pecha berries clasped gently in his mouth.

"Great work, Kacha!" James grinned.

"Saaauurr!" Barru cried out from a short distance away as Kacha jumped down.

"What is it, Barru?" James called. If they couldn't find the herb, then it wasn't the end of the world since the pecha berries would help break down the poison. The herb would just help her recover faster.

"Buulllbaah!" Barru cried again.

James headed over to him and squatted down next to him. There was a small plant with three curled, pale green leaves.

"That's it, Barru! Great work!" James grinned. He reached out and delicately pulled the herb from the ground. "Let's get back and give this to Livvi!"

"Saaauurrr!" Barru nodded.

* * *

 _2:39pm, 20_ _th_ _July 2005_

Briefly opening her eyes, Livvi immediately squeezed them shut again in response to the bright light. After a couple of seconds, she opened them again slowly to let them adjust. Her whole body was aching, apart from her left foot which she couldn't feel at all.

Realising that she was lying on her back, she pulled her head up slightly so that she could look down at herself. Her head was spinning slightly. What had happened? As she strained to remember, she noticed Richard appear.

"Oh?" Richard noticed that she was looking at him. "Are you finally awake?"

"What do you mean?" Livvi asked groggily. Her throat felt dry and a little sore.

"You've been unconscious for, like, three hours," Richard replied as he took an improvised ice pack off of her foot.

"What happened?" Livvi asked, frowning as she tried to remember. "The last thing I remember was walking to one of the islands."

"You stood on a pokémon called qwilfish by accident," Richard replied. "It's a water pokémon that lives in shallow water and inflates itself to poison attackers."

"Is that why my whole body is aching?" Livvi asked.

"Probably," Richard replied. "According to the Pokédex, the toxins in a qwilfish's sting cause fainting. We had to carry you to this island."

"I don't remember any of this!" Livvi cried in distress.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Richard said reassuringly. "We were worried that you weren't waking up after James gave you the medicine he'd made, but your condition improved so that was some relief."

"Where is James?" Livvi asked, looking around. Aside from Richard, she could see that Naro, Sting, Helix, Tory, Charka, Flare, Cuba, Ayra and Leytor were milling around the beach. Some of them were starting to come over now that they'd noticed that she was awake.

"He's out in the forest looking for more herbs and berries," Richard replied. "Kacha, Barru and Raenok are with him."

"How long has he been out there?" Livvi asked.

"Most of the day," said Richard. He looked over to his left. "He'll probably be back again soon."

"That's good," said Livvi, sighing with relief. "I don't want him to worry." She tried to pull herself up.

"Whoa! Don't overexert yourself!" Richard cried.

"I can't lie around here any longer!" Livvi replied. "We need to get moving or we won't make it to Resort Gorgeous before nightfall!"

"Are you sure you're going to be able to move around on that foot?" Richard asked.

"I'll try my best!" said Livvi, making another effort to haul herself up. She managed to pull herself to her feet, but her left foot gave way as soon as she tried to put weight on it.

"There's no way you can walk all the way to Resort Gorgeous!" Richard told her sternly as he reached out to stop her falling to the ground.

"So do we need to spend another night out here?" Livvi asked, grimacing as the aching in her legs intensified slightly.

"That won't be a problem," Richard replied. He patted his pocket. "I brought a small waterproof bag with some paper and a pen in it just in case. I wrote a note asking for help and sent Spear with it to try and find the nearest ferry. Hopefully help with arrive soon."

"I guess that's for the best," Livvi sighed, lowering herself back to the ground.

"Without a doubt," Richard replied. The two of them looked up as they heard the sound of bushes rustling.

James stepped out of the forest and onto the beach, Barru, Raenok and Kacha at his side. His chest was covered in scores of tiny cuts and bruises and his legs as far up as the bottom of his swimming trunks was caked in dirt and green streaks from the ferns. Though he looked weary, his face lit up when he saw that Livvi was awake.

"You're awake!" he cried, running towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"Saaauurrr!" Barru charged towards Livvi and jumped into her lap.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone," Livvi mumbled apologetically, reaching down to hug Barru.

"Oh yeah, take this!" James handed her a flat rock on which a mixture of berries and herbs had been ground together. "It'll make you feel better and hopefully help you regain some of your strength."

"Thanks, James." Livvi took the rock and ran her finger through the mixture. She shuddered in response to the bitterness as she swallowed it.

"Sorry I can't give it to you in a cup," James said apologetically. "But since all our stuff is in storage…"

"No, it's fine," Livvi replied, scooping up more of it and grimacing again as she swallowed it. "Is it true that you've been out in the forest looking for herbs and berries all this time?"

"That's right." James nodded. "It looks like we were able to supress the effects of the poison, but you'll probably need to get some proper medicine from a doctor when we get to Resort Gorgeous."

"Y-Your legs!" Livvi pointed at the countless cuts and marks on James' legs.

"Oh, these?" James looked down as well. "I guess that's what I get for walking around the forest bare foot!" He laughed. "It's not your fault!" he added as he noticed the guilty look on Livvi's face.

"I'm sorry," Livvi mumbled again, looking down at her lap.

"It's not your fault, Livvi," Richard repeated what James had said.

"Has Spear been back yet?" James asked.

"Not yet," Richard replied.

"He's been gone quite a while, hasn't he?" James gave him a concerned look. "He'd been gone about ten minutes when I went back into the forest."

"Give him time. I know he'll be back soon!" Richard grinned reassuringly.

"Well, he hasn't let us down before," James admitted. "But things are a little more serious than normal at the moment."

"Ah! Don't worry, I don't feel too bad!" Livvi quickly assured him. "I just can't really walk that well at the moment."

"You can't put any weight on your left foot at all," Richard reminded her.

"Shhh!" James said suddenly. The other two looked at him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Richard asked.

"That."

The three of them listened. There was a distant droning sound that was slowly getting louder. A few seconds later, they heard a familiar cry.

"Roooow!" Spear called from the distance as he appeared above the waves.

"Great work, Spear!" Richard called, noticing that the droning sound was coming from the motor of a small boat approaching from the east.

"Roooow!" Spear called again as he descended and landed on the beach in front of them, looking extremely proud of himself.

"You're getting a week's worth of pokémon treats for this when we get to Resort Gorgeous!" Richard grinned, patting him on the head.

"Rooow!" Spear grinned back.

As the boat got closer, the three trainers noticed that someone was stood at the front of the boat, looking around frantically. When she spotted them, she immediately shouted out to them.

"Livvi! James! Richard!"

"Is that… Tessa?" James cried.

"Roooo!" Spear nodded.

"You managed to find Tessa?" Richard grinned. "Nice work, Spear!"

As the boat approached the shore, Tessa jumped out and splashed through the shallows before running up the beach towards them. As soon as she reached them, she immediately threw her arms around Livvi.

"Livvi, are you okay? Richard's note said that you were hurt!"

"I'm fine!" Livvi winced. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on a ferry to Sole Island when Spear appeared," Tessa replied, squeezing her sister tightly. "He recognised me and gave me Richard's note. I then showed it to the captain and we set off to find you."

"Is everyone alright?" a tanned man with in somewhat smart dress asked, having climbed out of the boat and walked up the beach to join them.

"This is the captain," Tessa explained.

"Thank you for coming to pick us up," Richard said gratefully. "Livvi's feeling a bit better since James made some medicine for her, but she still can't walk."

"Alright." The captain nodded. "Let's get her into the boat. I don't want to hold up the other passengers for too long."

"Tessa, I can't breathe!" Livvi gasped.

"Ah! Sorry!" Tessa let her go and stood up. She turned to James and hugged him instead. "Thank you for saving my little sister, James!" she said sincerely. "I don't know how I can even begin to repay you!"

"D-Don't over-exaggerate things!" James cried, taken completely aback by Tessa's actions. "It's not like she was going to die!"

"Even so," Tessa began as she pulled away. "Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

"Hey! I helped too!" Richard protested.

"Alright, young lady!" The captain smiled reassuringly at Livvi as he picked her up. "Let's get you back to civilization!"

"Thank you!" Livvi smiled back.

"Looks like our little adventure in the Water Labyrinth is over," James said as they recalled their pokémon and started walking down to the boat. "It's a shame that we couldn't make it the whole way."

"Is it?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just glad that we're all alright."

"Yeah, you're right." James nodded. "At least now we'll have a chance to rest and relax!"

"When we get to Sole Island, you're going to tell me exactly why you decided not to take the ferry there," Tessa told Livvi sternly as the captain put her down in the boat.

"Yes, big sis," Livvi replied weakly, blinking back tears.

Tessa smiled at her and put her arms around her again.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

* * *

 **...And so begins the Resort Gorgeous filler arc!**

 **It's probably already obvious that this was originally supposed to be two chapters rather than one, but when I decided to add the cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 13, I didn't want to end up with 41 chapters overall. Hence the combined chapter. Hopefully the story still flows pretty well in this chapter, but I'll leave that up to you to decide.**

 **Still, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, particularly the Water Labyrinth part. My original chapter synopsis was 'James, Livvi and Richard get lost in the Water Labyrinth', so I like to think that I did a good job in turning that simple scenario into something interesting to read. Again, I'll leave that up to you to decide!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam (not mastered) and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidoran): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.


	15. A-Dorru-ble!

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **. Hard to believe that we're fifteen chapters in now…**

 **So, last chapter saw Richard earn the Blizzard Badge despite only holding Sophia and her dewgong to a draw. With the gym in Port Bounty being renovated, the group set out through the Water Labyrinth before running into trouble and needing to call for help on the way to Resort Gorgeous.**

 **Upload Date: 24** **th** **April 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A-Dorru-ble!**

 _Resort Gorgeous, Sevii Islands_

 _11:41am, 21_ _st_ _July 2005_

Sole Island was much larger than any of the ones James, Livvi and Richard had passed on their journey part way through the Water Labyrinth. No less than twenty-seven beach resorts dotted its sunbathed exterior of white sandy beaches and clear blue seas. Resort Gorgeous, located in an isolated cove in the south east of the island, was the second largest of these. A fifteen-minute journey by car or bus from Sole Island's largest town, Port Ray (so-called after both the rays of sunshine it frequently experienced and also from the occasional visits of wild mantine to its waters), the resort was far enough away from civilization to make it feel like a real escape, yet was well-connected enough to allow quick travel to other parts of the island.

James, Livvi, Richard and Tessa had arrived here earlier in the morning, having spent the night in Port Ray after taking Livvi to see a doctor. Having had a good night's rest, she was feeling much better. She still had a noticeable limp though.

"Ahh! We finally made it to Resort Gorgeous!" Richard grinned as he and James walked out onto the terrace at the back of the main hotel building and looked out at the warm, inviting beach.

"I'm looking forward to being able to laze around for a couple of days!" James stretched his arms above his head.

"It won't all be fun and games," Richard warned him. "I want to train as hard as I can so that I'm ready for my gym battle in Port Bounty!"

"We can worry about that tomorrow though," James replied.

"You wouldn't have said something like that back when you were challenging the Kanto League," Richard noted bitterly.

"And you would have said this instead back then," James pointed out. "I promise that we'll train together tomorrow!"

"Well I guess that's okay," Richard sighed. "A day off every now and again is alright."

"You don't want to exhaust yourself," James said as he gazed out at the sea as it glittered in the sunlight. "The whole trip through the Water Labyrinth must have taken quite a lot out of you as well."

"Good point." Richard looked around. "Where are Livvi and Tessa?"

"They're checking in, remember," James reminded him. "Once they've got the keys, we'll be able to go to our rooms and dump our stuff."

"Then we hit the beach, am I right?" Richard asked.

"Probably," James replied. "I more or less happy to do whatever Livvi wants to do."

"Yeah, she'll just want to laze around on the beach most likely," Richard sighed. "Do you know if there's anything else we can do here at the resort?"

"I'd be surprised if there wasn't," James replied. "Obviously, there's the beach. Then we could always go and explore Sole Island. Here in the resort, there's probably something for us to do inside and there'll probably be a battle arena somewhere."

"We can use that for training then!" Richard grinned. "Though it would probably be a good idea to practice fighting on the sand in case something like that comes up later."

"I don't think the other tourists would appreciate it if we started tearing up the beach," James replied with a sigh. "In any case, we can talk it over once Livvi and Tessa get here – they'll probably have asked about what there is to do around here while checking in."

"Is Livvi going to be okay having Tessa hanging around with us?" Richard asked quietly.

"Probably not," James whispered back. "But it can't be helped. She insisted on sticking around with us until Livvi's foot is completely healed."

"But we'll be the ones who'll have to deal with her bad mood," Richard sighed.

"On the plus side, she'll be a bit more hostile than normal so it should be easy to convince her to train with you!" James grinned.

"That wouldn't be training!" Richard replied sharply. "She'd be out for my blood!"

"It wouldn't be that bad!" James laughed.

"She can be incredibly strong if she wants to be," Richard replied. "She just holds back slightly against you because she doesn't want you to feel bad."

"If my last practice battle with her was her holding back, then she must be terrifying at full strength," James admitted.

"Now you're starting to see what I have to suffer!" Richard nodded firmly. "Now imagine that she's furious because she's been beaten by Tessa again…"

"Who's been beaten by Tessa again?"

James and Richard jumped as they heard Livvi's voice behind them.

"N-n-n-nothing! We were just talking about…" Richard ground to a halt as he realised that they didn't know anyone apart from Livvi who'd been beaten by Tessa.

"I was going to disagree with him!" James insisted in a slightly panicky voice, abandoning his friend in a fit of self-preservation. "Please don't hit me!"

"Hmph!" Livvi turned her face away from them and folded her arms to express her displeasure.

"Now, now!" Tessa grinned. "You can't really blame them for making a guess based on the previous times we've fought!"

"My friends are supposed to support _me_ , not you!" Livvi snapped, though her anger was directed more at Tessa now than it was at the others.

"A-anyway!" James hastily tried to change the subject. "Did you get the room keys?"

"Here you go!" Tessa handed a card key to James. "Richard and your room is Room 51 on the second floor. Livvi and I are down the corridor in Room 64."

"You and Livvi are sharing a room?" Richard gave them a stunned look. "That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

"Well someone has to do it," Tessa shrugged modestly. "Besides, I want to check her foot every day."

"That sounds really creepy," said James.

"I told you: I'm fine!" Livvi shouted. "I'll be walking normally again by tomorrow morning!"

"Then you'll have no problem proving it to me then!" Tessa giggled. "Anyway, shall we head to our rooms and drop off our stuff?"

"When are we going to meet up again?" James asked.

"Livvi and I will knock on your door when we're going to head down to the beach," Tessa replied. "If you want to head on down, then that's fine."

"Alright! See you in a bit!" Richard grinned as he and James set off.

* * *

 _12:04pm, 21_ _st_ _July 2005_

"Ooh! That sounds interesting!" Richard exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"What sounds interesting?" James asked irritably. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

The two of them were in their room. Richard was lying on his bed, flicking through a guidebook to Resort Gorgeous.

"They've got all kinds of things we can do here," he replied to James' question. "We could play mini golf, or pool, or table tennis. They have five battle arenas as well."

"I guess that's something we can think about doing when we're not training," James said thoughtfully.

"We should have a round of mini golf with Livvi and Tessa after dinner this evening!" Richard grinned. "We could have teams!"

"And who would go with who?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Room teams?" Richard asked with a grin.

"I don't think Livvi would like that," James replied with a sigh. "Anyway, are you going to change into your swimming trunks? Livvi and Tessa will be here soon."

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that!" Richard grinned guiltily. He tossed the guidebook over onto James' bed and jumped up. He fished his swimming trunks out of his bag and darted into the bathroom.

James, already in his swimming trunks, lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds. They'd been darting between different islands so much over the last few weeks that it felt as if they'd been in a constant rush. It felt good to finally have an opportunity to relax for a bit, especially after the scare the previous day.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Pulling himself up, he walked over and opened it.

"Are you ready?" Livvi asked. Both she and Tessa were both wearing their swimsuits and were carrying a variety of objects ranging from a windbreak and a large parasol to a deflated beach ball and, oddly enough, a pair of armbands.

"What's the deal with the armbands?" James asked immediately.

"She's making me wear them if I decide to go swimming!" Livvi complained quickly, blushing a deep red colour. "She thinks I won't be able to swim with one leg _slightly_ injured!"

"I'm only doing what Mum told me," Tessa replied.

"I don't remember her mentioning anything about armbands," Livvi muttered bitterly.

"Anyway, where's Richard?" Tessa asked.

"He's not ready yet," James replied, gesturing to the bathroom door.

"Yes I am!" The door burst open and Richard jumped out. He attempted to hurl his bundle of clothes onto his bed, but they fell short and landed on James'. "Let's get going!"

* * *

 _2:19pm, 21_ _st_ _July 2005_

"We're back!" James called as he and Richard walked across the beach towards their little base camp, both of them carrying two ice creams each.

"Oh? Welcome back!" Tessa greeted them.

"Where's Livvi?" James asked, looking around and noticing that she was nowhere to be seen.

"She went off in a huff," Tessa replied. "Said she was going to train her pokémon."

"Did you try and force her to wear those armbands?" Richard asked.

"I might have done!" Tessa grinned. "And I might have also attempted to take a picture once they were on!"

"Wait! You actually got her to put them on?!" James cried in surprise.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Tessa grinned.

"Well she hasn't got them on now," Richard murmured, noting that the now-deflated armbands had been hurled to the ground.

"So is she at one of the battle arenas then?" James looked over in that direction. He thought he could just make out Livvi on one of the arenas with Barru.

Tessa nodded.

"That's right," she said. "She was saying something about practicing her secret weapon. I think she's planning on challenging me to another battle later."

"I'll go and see what she's up to," said James. "If she's training, then a training partner would be useful!"

"It's your funeral!" Richard called after him as he left.

James ignored him and set off towards the battle arenas. As he drew closer, he heard Livvi shouting orders to Barru.

"Use Sludge Bomb!"

Sludge Bomb? Did Barru know that kind of move?

"Saaauurrr!" Barru fired a blast of poisonous gunk from his mouth. It struck the ground on the other side of the arena and splattered outwards.

"Great work, Barru!" Livvi grinned.

"I didn't know Barru could use that attack!" James exclaimed as he approached.

"Huh?" Livvi looked round at him. "What are you doing here, James?"

"I brought your ice cream," James replied, handing it to her.

"Oh, thanks!" Livvi replied as she took it.

"So when did you teach Barru how to use Sludge Bomb?"

"It was back when you and Richard were training for his rematch against Liz," Livvi explained. "I was telling Lostelle and her dad about how I was one day going to beat Tessa and needed to find ways to surprise her in battle. Then her dad told me that he'd help me teach Barru how to use Sludge Bomb."

"It looks like you've nailed it perfectly!" James grinned.

"Thanks!" Livvi replied. "It's just a shame that we haven't been able to master Solar Beam yet."

"Saauurr," Barru added guiltily.

"It's not your fault!" Livvi exclaimed.

"Do you want me to help you train?" James asked.

"If you don't mind, then that'd be really helpful!" Livvi nodded.

"Alright, I'll head back to my room and grab my pokéballs!" James turned and started walking back towards the hotel. "I'll be back in a second!"

* * *

 _6:45pm, 21_ _st_ _July 2005_

The expected blow came just after dinner as Livvi informed Tessa that they would be having a three-on-three battle immediately.

"Do you think she has a good chance of winning?" Richard asked James quietly as they followed the two girls out towards the battle arenas.

"I think she's got a pretty good shot," James replied. "We trained really hard this afternoon and even I was struggling against her at some points!"

"You know," Richard began. "I starting to wonder exactly what Livvi will do when she does beat Tessa, now or later."

"Celebrate?" James asked. "What else would she do?"

"Well I mean beating Tessa is her life goal at the moment, isn't it?" Richard replied. "What are you planning to do after you win the Pokémon League?"

"I think I'm quite a long way from that," James said, sighing deeply.

"But for Livvi, there's a chance she could achieve her goal in the next half an hour," Richard continued.

"You seem to be making quite a big deal out of it this time." James gave him a curious look. "She technically _could_ have beaten Tessa when they fought back on Knot Island."

"It's just something that struck me this time!" Richard laughed.

"What about you then? What are you going to do after winning the Sevii League?" James turned the question back on Richard.

"Hmmm." Richard pondered the question for a second. "I guess I'll move on to the next regional league!"

"But you can't think of anything beyond that?"

"I haven't really thought about it that much – we're still young remember, James!"

"I guess you're right there." James conceded.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Livvi shouted to them. She and Tessa had already taken up their positions at either end of the arena.

"Do you want to be the referee or should I?" James asked.

"You do it," Richard replied. "I'm feeling lazy after eating all that food for dinner."

"Alright, will do!" James nodded as he moved along the side of the arena to stand at the halfway point between the two sisters. "Alright, this'll be a three-on-three single battle between Livvi and Tessa Weston! The match will be over when one side has lost all three of their pokémon! Both ready?"

Tessa and Livvi both nodded.

"Let's get started then!" James called.

"Go, Salea!" Livvi called, throwing out Salea's pokéball.

"Bliissss!" Salea cried as she materialised on the ground.

"Oh? So Salea evolved into a Blissey, eh?" Tessa grinned as she pulled out her own pokéball. "Go, Dana!"

"Saannddd!" Dana burst out of her pokéball and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Start out with Aerial Ace!" Tessa ordered.

"Saaannddd!" Dana nodded and charged forwards. She swiped at Salea as she drew close and scored a direct hit.

"Are you alright, Salea?" Livvi called.

"Bliiiss!" Salea pulled herself back up and nodded.

"Okay, use Douibleslap!" Livvi called.

"Bliissss!" Salea charged forwards towards Dana.

"Block it with Protect!" Tessa yelled.

"Saanndddd!" Dana tucked herself up into a ball, a turquoise sphere of light appearing around her. Salea struck the sphere with her palm, only for it to bounce back off again.

"Now use Swift!" Tessa called.

"Saaannndddd!" Dana fired a volley of star-shaped rays at Salea, exposed after the failure of her attack.

"Blliissss!" she cried as she was pushed back by the onslaught.

"Use Egg Bomb!" Livvi ordered.

"Blliisssss!" Salea nodded. She summoned an egg-shaped object from her pouch and hurled it at Dana.

"Use Dig!" Tessa shouted.

"Saaannddd!" Dana nodded and immediately dove into the ground to avoid the Egg Bomb.

"Use Softboiled!" Livvi ordered, taking advantage of the break in the action.

"Blliisss!" Salea nodded. She pulled her actual egg out of her pouch, cracked it, and drank some of the yolk to help heal her injuries.

"Saannddd!" Dana erupted from the ground beneath Salea's feet and smashed into her, knocking her back.

"Follow up with Swift!" Tessa ordered as Salea tottered backwards.

"Saaaannndddd!" Dana jumped up into the air and fired another Swift attack.

"Bllissss!" Salea cried in pain as she was hit and forced back by the attack.

"Use Double Slap!" Livvi yelled.

"Blliiissss!" Salea regained her composure and started charging forwards again. Though her earlier injuries had been healed by Softboiled, she was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Tessa shouted.

"Saaanndd!" Dana darted to one side to avoid Salea's clumsy attack and started diving back in to attack her flank.

"Use Egg Bomb!" Livvi yelled urgently.

"Blliisssss!" Salea spun to the left and threw an Egg Bomb just as Dana was about to strike her.

There was a small explosion and both pokémon were forced back. A small cloud of smoke erupted from the source of the explosion, momentarily obscuring that part of the battlefield before disappearing once more.

"Are you alright, Dana?" Tessa called.

"Saaannddd!" Dana picked herself back up and nodded. Though the Egg Bomb had inflicted quite a bit of damage, this was the first hit Dana had sustained and she still had plenty of strength left.

"Use Swift!" Tessa called.

"Saaaanndddd!" Dana fired another Swift attack towards Salea, scoring a direct hit.

"Use Double Slap!" Livvi ordered as Salea recovered.

"Blliisss!" Salea charged forwards, catching Dana unawares and striking her five times in quick succession.

"Now use Egg Bomb!" Livvi shouted as Dana fell back.

"Bllissss!" Salea threw another Egg Bomb towards her opponent.

"Dodge it!" Tessa ordered.

"Saaanndd!" Dana attempted to make a dive to the right, but jumped too late and was hit by the Egg Bomb.

There was another explosion and when the smoke cleared, Dana was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Dana is unable to battle! Salea is the winner!" James announced.

"Great work, Salea!" Livvi grinned. "One step on the road to victory!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tessa replied as she recalled Dana. "I was caught off-guard by Salea's new strength, but I've still got two pokémon left." She pulled out her next pokéball. "Go, Melaya!"

"Niiddoohh!" Melaya materialised on the ground and adopted a battle stance.

"Use Softboiled!" Livvi ordered.

"Blliisss!" Salea nodded. She pulled out her egg again and took another sip of yolk.

"Use Poison Sting!" Tessa ordered.

"Reeennaa!" Melaya nodded and started charging towards Salea. She jabbed the Blissey with her poisonous horn before jumping back again.

"Use Double Slap!" Livvi shouted.

"Blliissss!" Salea nodded and charged back towards Melaya, delivering four quick slaps.

"Great work, Salea!" Livvi grinned.

"Blliisss!" Salea grimaced and started shuddering. She'd been poisoned by Melaya's Poison Point ability.

"That's the problem you have with Double Slap!" Tessa called. "You have multiple chances of being poisoned by Poison Point in one move!" She looked over at Melaya. "Use Double Kick!" she ordered.

"Reeennaaa!" Melaya charged at Salea and kicked her twice in quick succession, dealing heavy damage.

"Blliissss!" Salea cried out in pain as she was thrown back.

"Hold on, Salea!" Livvi called. "Use Refresh to get rid of the poison!"

"Blliiss!" Salea nodded. A green aura suddenly surrounded her and purged her body of poison.

"Use Flatter!" Tessa shouted.

"Reeennaa!" Melaya charged towards Salea, calling out to her as she did.

"Don't listen to her, Salea! She'll only confuse you!" Livvi called.

"Blliiss?" Salea gave her a dazed look.

"It's too late!" Tessa grinned.

"Use Double Slap!" Livvi called desperately.

"Blliisss!" Salea attempted to charge, but ended up tripping over her own feet and crashing to the ground.

"Use Crunch!" Tessa yelled.

"Reeeennaaa!" Melaya charged again and sank her teeth into Salea's flank as she tried to pull herself back to her feet.

"Blliisssss!" she cried in pain.

"Are you alright, Salea?" Livvi called urgently as Melaya disengaged and pulled back.

"Bllisss!" Salea pulled herself back to her feet. Her body was covered with scores of injuries and was looking increasingly tired.

"Alright, use Softboiled!" Livvi ordered.

"Blliissss!" Salea nodded and took another sip of yolk from her egg.

"Use Poison Sting!" Tessa shouted as Salea's injuries started to heal.

"Reeennaa!" Melaya nodded. She charged forwards again, her horn glowing a light purple colour. She slammed into Salea before she had a chance to react.

"Blliisss!" Salea started shuddering as she was poisoned once again.

"Use Refresh!" Livvi called immediately.

"Blliiss!" Salea, stumbling back from Melaya's attack, ended up tripping over again and crashing to the ground.

"Use Double Kick!" Tessa shouted.

"Reeenna!" Melaya threw herself back towards Salea, striking her twice with a pair of powerful kicks.

"Blliisssss!" Salea cried out in pain.

"Are you okay, Salea?" Livvi cried desperately.

"Bllissss!" Salea hauled herself unsteadily to her feet, almost falling over again in the process.

"Can you go on?" Livvi asked.

"Blliiss!" Salea gave her a determined look.

"Alright then, use Egg Bomb!"

"Bllissss!" Salea hurled an Egg Bomb towards Melaya, striking her directly.

"Reennaa!" she cried as she was thrown back.

"Use Double Kick once more!" Tessa shouted as the nidorina pulled herself back to her feet.

"Reeennnaa!" Melaya nodded and charged forwards once more, slamming her hind legs into Salea and knocking her back.

Exhausted and drained by the effects of poison, Salea collapsed backwards to the ground.

"Salea is unable to battle!" James called. "Melaya is the winner!"

"Great work, Melaya!" Tessa grinned.

"Thanks for everything, Salea!" Livvi called as she withdrew the fallen pokémon.

"Looks like it's even again, Livvi!" Tessa called over to her.

"Melaya took some damage against Salea!" Livvi yelled back as she pulled out her next pokéball. "I still have the advantage!"

"We'll see about that!" Tessa grinned back.

"Go, Dorru!" Livvi shouted, throwing out the pokéball.

"Raaann!" Dorru burst out of her pokéball and materialised on the ground.

"Start off with Fury Swipes!" Livvi ordered.

"Raaaan!" Dorru charged at Melaya and unleashed a fast flurry of swipes, scoring three direct hits.

"Use Crunch!" Tessa shouted.

"Reeenna!" Melaya jumped back just out of range of Dorru and then charged back herself.

"Dodge it and use Fury Swipes again!" Livvi ordered.

"Raaaann!" Dorru jumped to the side, leaving Melaya to snap her jaws shut on nothing. She dove in again from the side and landed four swipes on her opponent.

"Use Flatter!" Tessa called.

"Reeennaa!" Melaya recovered and moved back towards Dorru.

"Dodge it and use Crunch!" Livvi yelled.

"Raaaaannn!" Dorru nodded. She jumped back from Melaya briefly before diving in and sinking her teeth into her shoulder.

"Use Crunch as well!" Tessa shouted as Dorru attempted to disengage.

"Reeennaaa!" Melaya lunged forwards and closed her jaw around Dorru's front left leg.

"Raaaan!" Dorru cried in pain. Both Pokémon remained locked in position for a couple of seconds before both disengaged and jumped back to regain their breath.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Livvi ordered.

"Raaaannn!" Dorru charged back towards Melaya, who easily dodged the attack by darting to the left.

"Use Flatter again!" Tessa called.

"Reeennaaa!" Melaya drew close to Dorru and murmured some flattering compliments to her.

"Now use Crunch while she's confused!" Tessa grinned.

"Dodge it!" Livvi yelled desperately.

"Raaaan!" Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, Dorru jumped back in the nick of time.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Livvi shouted as Melaya was left temporarily open as her attack unexpectedly missed.

"Raaaann!" Dorru charged back towards her opponent and swiped viciously at her, managing to score five hits.

"Reeeennnaa!" Melaya cried out in pain. She collapsed to the ground.

"Huh?" Tessa was caught off-guard. "How did Dorru take Melaya down so quickly?"

"Are you surprised?" Livvi grinned, delighted to see her sister stunned in battle against her for the first time. "Dorru's ability is Rivalry. That means her attacks are more powerful against a pokémon that's the same gender as her."

"How clever of you!" Tessa regained her composure. "I'm so proud of you, Livvi!" She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Stop patronising me!" Livvi snapped. "I'm winning the battle, you know!"

"For now!" Tessa replied.

"Melaya is unable to battle! The winner is Dorru!" James announced, slightly belatedly.

"Great work, Dorru!" Livvi grinned.

"Raaaan!" Dorru grinned back.

All of a sudden, she was enveloped in a bright light.

"Huh?" Richard, who'd been lazing around by the fence around the battle arenas, suddenly took interest.

"Is she evolving?" James wondered aloud.

"W-wait, Dorru! Don't evolve right now!" Livvi cried.

"Raaan?" Dorru looked back at Livvi. The light abruptly faded.

"Sorry, Dorru!" Livvi called to her. "I'm really happy that you're ready to evolve, but now isn't the best time!"

"Raaaan!" Dorru nodded to show that she understood.

"Livvi managed to stop the evolution process," Richard murmured. "Impressive."

"Well, I won't keep you and Dorru waiting!" Tessa grinned. She recalled Melaya and reached for her last pokéball. "Go, Pie!"

"Frrreeee!" Pie burst out of her pokéball.

"Use Psybeam!" Tessa shouted.

"Frreeeee!" Pie fired a beam of psychic energy towards Dorru.

"Dodge it and use Fury Swipes!" Livvi ordered.

"Raaaaann!" Dorru nodded and raced forward. She passed under Pie's Psybeam and leapt up to use Fury Swipes.

"Dodge it!" Tessa shouted.

"Frrreeee!" Pie quickly gained height, putting her just out of Dorru's reach.

"Now use Gust!" Tessa yelled.

"Frrreeeeee!" Pie flapped her wings vigorously and whipped up a powerful gust of wind.

"Raaaaannn!" Dorru cried out as she was lifted up by the wind and thrown back.

"Now use Psybeam!" Tessa shouted.

"Frrreeee!" Pie fired another Psybeam at Dorru, scoring a direct hit.

"Dorru!" Livvi cried as Dorru dropped back to the ground with a crash.

"Dorru is unable to battle! The winner is Pie!" James announced.

"Thanks for all your hard work Dorru." Livvi pulled out her Pokéball to recall her.

"Raaaan," Dorru replied weakly. She suddenly started glowing again.

"Can pokémon evolve after being beaten?" Richard asked as a series of light beams started circling the nidoran.

"Apparently so," James replied.

Dorru's form grew bigger and more similar to that of Melaya's before the light burst.

"Reeennaa!" the newly-evolved nidorina cried.

"Congratulations, Livvi!" James called. "But she's still been defeated!"

"I know!" Livvi replied, walking over to Dorru to hug her. "Evolving probably wiped her out anyway."

Sure enough, Dorru had fallen sleep almost immediately. Livvi hugged her and recalled her to her pokéball.

"So now it's just one v one!" Tessa called. "And Pie hasn't taken any damage!"

"Then there's still a chance I can win!" Livvi called. She pulled out her last Pokéball as she returned to her position. "Go, Barru!"

"You're using Barru?" Richard cried in surprise as Barru burst out of the ball. "But he has a type disadvantage!"

"We'll be fine!" Livvi grinned. "I have a trick up my sleeve!"

"Use Gust!" Tessa called nonchalantly.

"Frrreeeee!" Pie whipped up a gust of wind and fired it at Barru.

"Saaauurrr!" Barru grimaced as he was blown back, though he managed to keep himself on the ground.

"Use Leech Seed!" Livvi shouted as Pie lifted her attack.

"Buullbbaaah!" Barru fired a cluster of seeds towards Pie.

"Frreee?" Pie cried out in alarm as she was hit by the seeds, which immediately sprouted and stretched their roots across her body. "Frrreee!" she cried again as the seeds started sapping her energy.

"Use Psybeam!" Tessa ordered.

"Frrreeeee!" Pie fired a beam of psychic energy towards Barru.

"Dodge it and use Sludge Bomb!" Livvi shouted.

"Saauurrr!" Barru nodded and jumped to one side. The Psybeam struck the ground directly where he'd been standing a split second before, sending a small cloud of dust from the arena floor into the air on impact. Barru opened his mouth and fired a blast of poisonous gunk towards the Butterfree.

"Sludge Bomb?" Richard cried in surprise. "I didn't know Barru could use that!"

"Frrreeee!" Pie cried in pain and disgust as the attack hit her directly and sent her toppling down to the ground as the heavy sludge weighed down her wings.

"Are you alright Pie?" Tessa called.

"Frrreeee!" Pie flapped her wings to get the sludge off and nodded and she rose back into the air.

"Alright, use Gust!" Tessa called.

"Frrreeee!" Pie flapped her wings vigorously and sent a gust of wind tearing through the air towards Barru.

"Saaauuurrr!" Once again, Barru dug in his feet to stop himself being lifted into the air but was still forced back slightly.

"Use Sludge Bomb again!" Livvi shouted.

"Buullbaaaah!" Barru fired another Sludge Bomb towards Pie.

"Use Safeguard!" Tessa yelled.

"Frrreeeee!" Pie threw up a silvery veil at the very last moment before the Sludge Bomb hit. Though the Safeguard protected her from being poisoned, it had still done an awful lot of damage.

"Finish up with Solar Beam!" Livvi ordered.

"Saaauurrr!" Barru immediately took advantage of the abundant sunlight that remained in the evening sky. The inside of his bulb lit up as he drew in sunlight. Angling his bulb to face Pie, who was still struggling to recover from the Sludge Bomb, he let loose with everything he had. A blinding beam of light erupted from Barru's back and ploughed through the air towards Pie. Everyone averted their eyes as the beam struck Pie. Seconds later, the beam dissipated and everyone looked back to see the results.

"Frrreeee!" Pie was just managing to hold herself in the air with all the strength she could muster.

"Use Psybeam!" Tessa shouted.

"Frreeeee!" Pie fired a final Psybeam towards Barru, who, caught off-guard by Pie's endurance, was unable to dodge in time.

"Saaauuurrr!" he cried in pain as he was struck and thrown back. He landed with a crash in front of Livvi.

"Are you okay, Barru?" Livvi cried desperately.

"Saaauurr," Barru replied weakly.

"Barru is unable to battle! The winner is Pie!" James announced. "All three of Livvi's pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Tessa!"

"We lost again!" Livvi cried in frustration, dropping to her knees next to Barru.

"I'm surprised you've actually managed to master Solar Beam," Tessa said as she recalled Pie to her pokéball.

"That was one of my trump cards," Livvi replied bitterly. "Along with Sludge Bomb. They were supposed to catch you off-guard."

"They did!" Tessa grinned. "But you forgot that Pie is a bug-flying type, meaning that grass type attacks aren't very effective at all."

"That's why I tried to weaken you first with Sludge Bomb," Livvi explained.

"Well, it was a good tactic." Tessa shrugged. "But you've still got a long way to go until you can beat me."

"I thought you did great out there Livvi!" James grinned as he walked over. "Barru and Dorru really got stronger from today's training!"

Livvi took a deep breath as she recalled Barru to his pokéball. She stood up and turned to face her sister.

"I haven't given up on beating you yet," she said. "But since we're on holiday now, I won't challenge again while we're here."

"Sounds good to me!" Tessa grinned. "Now I can relax with no worries at all!"

"Come on – let's go inside and play table tennis!" Richard grinned.

"How about teams?" James asked. "Me and Richard versus Livvi and Tessa?"

"Why are you putting me with her?" Livvi exclaimed.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to challenge her again while we're here?" James asked with a grin.

"Pokémon battling! I meant just for pokémon battling!" Livvi protested.

"Aww! Don't be like that Livvi!" Tessa grinned. She turned to James and Richard. "We won't hold back against you!"

"Glad to hear it!" Richard said. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **A more relaxed chapter this week (and it feels a little weird saying that after a rival battle). So yes, another defeat for Livvi. But, like Richard said, it'd be no fun if she accomplished her goal this early! :P**

 **Anyway, the Resort Gorgeous Arc will continue next week in Chapter 16. And as ever, any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.


	16. Flower Power!

**Last chapter saw Livvi once again challenge Tessa and, though the battle ended in her defeat, Dorru evolved into a nidorina in the process.**

 **Upload Date: 1** **st** **May 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Flower Power!**

 _Resort Gorgeous, Sevii Islands_

 _11:28am, 22_ _nd_ _July 2005_

"So what do you want to do today?" James asked.

"Hmmm." Richard thought for a couple of seconds.

The two of them were sat at a table in the restaurant at Resort Gorgeous, having just finished a late breakfast. Livvi and Tessa had given up trying to get them up earlier and gone on ahead of them. They'd already disappeared off somewhere by the time James and Richard woke up and hauled themselves down for breakfast.

"Since the girls are out of the way, do you want to do some training?" James asked.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea to me," Richard replied. "I want to spend more time training with Tory ready for my gym battle in Port Bounty."

"That sounds like a good idea." James nodded. "You still don't know each other very well after all. Do you have any idea what kind of pokémon they use at the Port Bounty gym?"

Richard shook his head.

"None at all," he said. "The lobby looked cool and modern, but it didn't give off the feel of a particular type of pokémon."

"Well that doesn't sound good." James frowned. "I guess we'll just have to train all of your pokémon as best as we can so that you're ready for anything."

"I was planning on doing that anyway," Richard replied.

The two of them stood up and started walking back towards the main staircase.

"Should we call Bill and Celio to see if they have any news for us?" Richard asked.

"Livvi has probably already called them," James replied. "She's pretty diligent at doing that."

"Well it saves us worrying about it I guess." Richard shrugged. After a couple of seconds of silence, he spoke again. "So about today's plan: I was thinking that we could train for a couple of hours and then stop for lunch."

"And then you think we should relax during the afternoon while it's hot?" James correctly guessed what he was getting at.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Richard nodded. "Once it gets cooler at, like, four, we can go back to training for a bit longer and then meet up with Livvi and Tessa for dinner."

"I wonder what the two of them are up to today," said James. "Do you think they've already gone down to the beach?"

"Probably, knowing them," Richard replied. "Though I can't really see Livvi being happy about spending the day alone with Tessa."

"There you are! I thought you were going to stay in bed forever!"

Livvi was waiting for them at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips and a look of displeasure on her face.

"Can't say I'm surprised this happened." Richard shrugged.

"You're wearing a dress?" James immediately commented on her clothes. Livvi was wearing a white summer dress instead her usual jeans and hoodie combination.

Livvi immediately turned bright red.

"Tessa made me wear this!" she insisted angrily. "She said I'd get too hot in my jeans!"

"It looks good on you," James quickly added in an attempt to mollify her.

"H-Huh?" Livvi broke eye contact and looked away in embarrassment.

"See? I told you that you'd look great in it!" Tessa appeared from further along the corridor, grinning at her little sister's embarrassment. She was also wearing a summer dress, though hers was pale green instead of white.

"S-Shut up!" Livvi snapped.

"I thought that you two would probably be down at the beach already," said Richard. "Is something up?"

"That's right!" Livvi exclaimed. She turned back to James and Richard. "Tessa and I heard that there's a really beautiful flower garden further round the cove. I thought we could go and visit it today!"

"Be our guests," Richard replied. "We were planning on training today anyway."

"Huh? Aren't you going to come with us?" Livvi asked.

"No offense, Livvi, but I don't think a flower garden is really our scene," James explained.

"But I thought it would be great for you guys!" she cried. "Apparently it's supposed to be really good for helping people and pokémon to relax and clear their minds for battling!"

"Is that so?" Richard responded dismissively.

"We won't be there all day!" Livvi cried. "Please don't leave me all alone with Tessa!"

James let out a sigh.

"Well I guess going and having a look can't hurt," he said.

"What about our training?" Richard gave him a shocked look.

"We were only going to be able to get in a small amount of training before lunch anyway," James replied. "And we'll still be able to train in the evening."

"Ugh! Alright, fine!" Richard conceded defeat. "Let's just go and get this over with!"

* * *

 _12:31pm, 22_ _nd_ _July 2005_

James and Richard had to admit that the vast flower garden they now found themselves standing in was indeed beautiful. Under a bright blue sky and illuminated by a sun unobscured by clouds, the multi-coloured flowers seemed to shine themselves. Flowers weren't the only things in the gardens however. Palm trees, neatly trimmed hedges and rose bushes, as well as an impressive water fountain sculpted into the shape of two horsea, were all dotted around as well.

Wild grass type pokémon could also be seen relaxing in the shade of trees or amongst the flowers. There was a sweet scent in the air that calmed the soul and made the four trainers feel more at ease. A gentle breeze brushed across the gardens, causing the flowers to sway back and forth.

"Aren't you glad that you agreed to come along?" Livvi grinned at James and Richard.

"It's nice," Richard conceded. "But it's not going to help my team prepare for the Port Bounty gym battle!"

"Oh? Are you challenging the Sevii League?" Tessa asked him.

"That's right!" Richard nodded enthusiastically. "What about you?"

Tessa shook her head.

"I came out here for a holiday, not to take part in the league." She looked over at James. "Are you challenging the Sevii League as well?"

"No," James replied. "Probably for the same reason as you," he added.

"That's fair enough." Tessa nodded. "Make sure that you don't let yourself get too hung up over what happened at the Kanto League though."

"I won't," James assured her. "I'm going to come back even stronger than ever next season!"

"That's the spirit!" Tessa grinned. "Though don't think I'm going to let you get away with beating me at the Kanto League!"

"I've got an idea!" Livvi cried suddenly. "Why don't we let our grass type pokémon out so that they can enjoy the garden as well?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me," James replied.

"Same!" Tessa nodded.

The four of them pulled out a pokéball each and released the pokémon contained within them.

"Saauurrr!" Barru cried as he materialised.

"Arrraaa!" Ayra burst out of his pokéball.

"Exxxee!" Tory called out as he appeared.

"Veenusss!" Detra called as he burst out of the ball and landed with a loud thud on the ground.

They all looked around in wonder at the beautiful flowers.

"Do you want to stay out with us, Barru?" Livvi asked Barru.  
"Saauurrr!" Barru nodded eagerly.

"So what is there to do in a flower garden?" James asked as they started walking again. "Do we literally just wander around and look at the flowers?"

"You're supposed to admire them!" Livvi replied, frowning at him.

"How do you admire flowers?"

"Huh?" Livvi gave him an astonished look.

"I mean, what exactly do you need to do to admire flowers?" James asked. "Is it just by looking at them? Smelling them?"

"I… I don't know!" Livvi snapped. "Stop asking pointless questions and admire the flowers!"

"Huh?"

Just ahead of them on the path, a boy with blue eyes and longish, straight blonde hair wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans and a white and green cap pulled himself to his feet (having been kneeling to examine a particular flower) and turned to look at them curiously.

"Livvi?" he said questioningly.

"Hmm? Who's this Livvi?" Tessa asked, looking at the boy suspiciously.

"Have we met before?" Livvi asked the boy.

"It is you, Livvi!" The boy grinned. "It's me, Andrew! Do you remember meeting me in Celadon City?"

"Ah!" Livvi suddenly remembered. "You're the one who wanted to join the Celadon gym!"

"That's right!" Andrew nodded enthusiastically. "Fancy running into you here!"

"So who exactly is he?" Tessa asked, continuing to narrow her eyes.

"He's a grass type trainer I met when we were in Celadon City back at the beginning of May," Livvi explained. "We had a pokémon battle and then I helped him join the Celadon gym." She turned back to Andrew. "This is my older sister, Tessa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Andrew offered her his hand. Tessa shook it wordlessly.

"Do you remember us?" James asked.

"Umm." Andrew screwed up his face in concentration. "I don't, no," he replied. "Sorry."

"I'm James Burton," James reintroduced himself.

"And I'm Richard Winter," Richard added.

"James and Richard! I remember now!" Andrew nodded in satisfaction. "You beat Erika and won the Rainbow Badge, didn't you, James."

"That's right!" James nodded proudly.

"And then your meowth evolved into persian after the battle!" Andrew continued.

"That's right!" James repeated.

"So what are you doing here, Andrew?" Livvi asked.

"I'm here on holiday," Andrew replied. "I came here because I wanted to learn more about plants so that I could understand my grass type pokémon more."

"Leeaaf!" A quadruped pokémon with a lithe, cream-coloured body and what looked like green leaves where its ears and tail should be as well as growing out of its chest and forelegs appeared out of the flowerbed next to him and looked cautiously at James, Livvi, Richard, Tessa and their pokémon.

"What kind of pokémon is that?" Richard cried. "I've never seen anything like it before!"

"He's my pokémon," Andrew replied proudly. "The latest addition to my team: Leafeon!"

"Leafeon?" James pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Leafeon, the verdant pokémon and one of the evolved forms of eevee. Leafeon is a docile pokémon that does not like to fight and lives in isolated forests away from people. Its uses photosynthesis just like a plant and as a result, it is always enveloped in clean air_."

"Eevee can evolve into a grass type pokémon?" Livvi cried in surprise.

"I was surprised as well," Andrew replied. "I sent my eevee to a friend in the Sinnoh Region and when she told me that he evolved into a leafeon while she was training him there."

"How did he evolve?" Livvi asked.

"I don't know," Andrew replied. "Neither does my friend."

"So that's a really rare pokémon?" Tessa looked intently at Leafeon.

"Are you training him for pokémon battles?" Richard asked.

"That's what we're trying to do," Andrew replied.

"In that case, would you like to have a battle with me and my exeggcute?" Richard asked. "I need to train for my next gym battle and Tory is still a new addition to my team."

"Sure, I'd love to battle!" Andrew grinned. "We should probably find an open space away from the flowers to use as the battlefield though."

"That's fine!" Richard grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _12:52pm, 22_ _nd_ _July 2005_

Close to the centre of the flower gardens was a large meadow covered with nothing but grass. Andrew and Richard took up positions opposite each other on this patch of open land, while James, Livvi and Tessa stood at the side.

"So, just a one-on-one battle then?" Andrew confirmed.

"Yep! That's right!" Richard nodded.

"Let's get started then!" Andrew grinned. "Get in there, Leafeon!"

"Leeaafff!" Leafeon bounded forward onto the battlefield.

"Go, Tory!" Richard called as he threw out a pokéball.

"Exxeeee!" Tory cried as he burst out of the ball and materialised on the ground.

"Start off with Leech Seed!" Richard ordered.

"Exxxxeeee!" Tory nodded and fired a cluster of seeds towards Leafeon. It was a direct hit, but the seeds simply dropped off as they started to extend their roots.

"Huh? What happened?" Richard cried in surprise.

"Leech Seed doesn't work against other grass types!" Andrew called.

"I didn't know that!" Richard cried. "Definitely need to keep that in mind for the future!"

"Use Quick Attack!" Andrew ordered.

"Leeeaaafff!" There was a burst of light as Leafeon sprung forward at high speed. He slammed into Tory and knocked him back.

"Are you alright?" Richard called.

"Exxeee!" Tory pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Alrigth, use Sleep Powder!" Richard ordered.

"Exxxeeeee!" Tory fired a cloud of green spores towards Leafeon, only for him to dart nimbly to the right to avoid it.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Andrew shouted.

"Leeaaaff!" Leafeon nodded and charged towards Tory again. As he got closer, his leaf-like tail started glowing a bright green colour and extended slightly in length. As he passed alongside Tory, he swing his body round and struck three of the eggs with this 'Leaf Blade'.

"Exxxeeee!" Tory cried out, more in shock at the sudden counter attack than pain.

"Use Confusion!" Richard called.

"Exxeeeee!" Tory nodded, the eyes on all his eggs starting to glow blue.

"Leeaafff?!" Leafeon cried out in alarm as he was lifted into the air and hurled back towards Andrew.

"Are you alright, Leafeon?" Andrew called as the Grass type landed with a thud on the grass in front of him.

"Leeeaaaff!" Leafeon quickly pulled himself back to his feet and nodded.

"Glad to hear it!" Andrew grinned. "Use Quick Attack again!"

"Leeaaaff!" Leafeon nodded and sprang forwards again.

"Intercept it with Confusion!" Richard yelled quickly.

"Exxee!" Tory quickly focused his mind and grabbed Leafeon with his psychic powers just before he could enter his final leap.

"Now throw him back!" Richard grinned.

"Exxeeeee!" Tory flicked his many eyes and Leafeon was sent flying back again.

"Are you okay, Leafeon?" Andrew cried as the verdant pokémon landed with a crash.

"Leeaa…fff!" Leafeon pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet, limping as he put pressure on his left foreleg.

"Use Synthesis to heal up!" Andrew ordered.

"Leeaaafff!" Leafeon nodded. It suddenly seemed as if a beam of sunlight struck him. Leafeon closed his eyes and focused on taking in the sunlight.

"Now use Sand Attack!" Andrew yelled.

"Leeaaafff!" The beam of sunlight vanished as Leafeon spun round to kick a cloud of sand at Tory, scoring a direct hit.

"Exxxeee!" Tory cried out, attempting to shield his eyes from the sand.

"Use Barrage!" Richard shouted.

"Exxee!" Tory gave himself a shake and fired his outlying eggs towards Leafeon.

"Leeaaff!" Leafeon cried in pain as he was struck by two of the eggs and pushed back.

"Use Sand Attack again!" Andrew ordered.

"Leeaaafff!" Leafeon nodded. Regaining his balance, he spun around and kicked another cloud of sand towards Tory.  
"Now use Quick Attack!" Andrew grinned as Tory struggled to reassemble while the sand dropped down on him.

"Leeaaaffff!" Leafeon nodded and charged forwards with a burst of speed.

"Exxxeee!" Tory cried out in pain as he was hit and thrown back.

"Use Sleep Powder!" Richard called.

"Exxeee!" Tory fired a cloud of green spores back towards Leafeon, who immediately darted to the left to avoid it.

"Finish this up with Leaf Blade!" Andrew shouted.

"Leeeaaffff!" Leafeon leapt forwards, his tail once again glowing a bright green colour.

Helplessly descending through the air, there was nothing Tory could do stop the onslaught.

"Exxeeeee!" he cried out in pain as the attack hit and sent him crashing back to the ground.

"Tory, are you okay?" Richard called urgently.

"Exxeeeee," Tory replied weakly.

"Looks like it's all over!" James called from the side lines. "Leafeon's really powerful!"

"Wow!" Richard stared at Leafeon in surprise. "I wasn't expecting him to put up such a fight after that Pokédex entry."

"You mean the whole 'docile and prefers not to battle' thing?" Andrew asked. "I think that applies more to Leafeon in the wild rather than a trained pokémon."

"It seems obvious now that I think about it," Richard sighed. He recalled Tory to his pokéball. "You put up a good fight, Tory."

"It was fun battling you, Richard," said Andrew, offering his hand.

"Yeah, same!" Richard replied, shaking his hand. "Looks like I'll need to train even harder!"

"So what are we going to do now?" James asked.

"We still need to explore the flower gardens!" Livvi told him, seemingly surprised that he'd forgotten.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Andrew asked. "I've been coming here every year since I was six, so I know it pretty well."

"You don't mind?" asked Livvi.

"It's not a problem at all!" Andrew grinned.

"Then let's go then!" Livvi cheered. "Lead on, Andrew!"

* * *

 _5:32pm, 22_ _nd_ _July 2005_

"I can't believe we spent the whole day walking around a flower garden," Richard said despondently as he, James, Livvi and Tessa walked back into the hotel. "It's almost time for dinner."

"There'll be time to train after dinner," said James, trying to cheer him up.

"I haven't got the energy to train," Richard replied sadly.

"But it was worth it though!" Livvi grinned. "We got to see a rare pokémon and you got a chance to have a battle with Tory!"

"You'll have a chance to train tomorrow as well," Tessa added. "If you want, then I could lend you a hand as well."

"Everyone always puts off doing what they're supposed to do when they're on holiday," Richard replied glumly. "Then tomorrow, they put it off again until the next day."

"I promise that we'll train tomorrow!" Livvi promised him.

"Hey! I offered to train with you tonight after dinner!" James protested.

"Why don't we get an early night tonight so that we can get up earlier tomorrow?" Tessa put forward her suggestion. "Then we'll have more time in the morning to train before it gets too hot."

"Then we can relax during the afternoon!" Livvi grinned.

"And do more training in the evening once it's cooled down," James finished.

"I'll hold you guys to that tomorrow," said Richard glumly as they walked towards the main staircase. "What time are we having dinner this evening?"

"Six, as usual?" Tessa suggested.

"That's fine by me!" James and Livvi nodded.

"We'll do that then," said Tessa. "Come on, Livvi! We're going to take showers before dinner!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Livvi growled as she followed Tessa up the stairs.

James watched them go and then turned back to Richard.

"Do you want to go back out and do a little bit of training before dinner?"

"Might as well try and do some," Richard replied. "We'd better not get distracted by anything tomorrow!"

"Haha!" James laughed. "I doubt Tessa and Livvi would risk doing that two days in a row!"

"I hope you're right, James," said Richard.

The two of them turned back to the entrance and set off to the battle arenas.

* * *

 **So not that much happened this chapter other than the battle, but at least we got to see a rare pokémon!**

 **Anyway, we've had a chapter centred around Livvi and now one (sort of) centred on Richard, so I guess that only leaves one protagonist left to focus on.**

 **So obviously, next chapter will be a Tessa-based chapter! :P**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Cubone): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.


	17. Test of Courage

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 17 of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **, which marks the end of the Resort Gorgeous Arc.**

 **In the previous chapter, Richard and Tory had a battle with Andrew, a trainer the group had met in Celadon City, and his leafeon. The battle ended in defeat for Richard, but gave him some valuable battle experience.**

 **Upload Date: 8** **th** **May 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Test of Courage**

 _Lost Cave (interior), Sevii Islands_

 _10:32pm, 23_ _rd_ _July 2005_

"Urk! Why did I let the others convince me to do this?" James mumbled under his breath.

"Maaaan!"

"Cuuu!" Raenok and Cuba both shrugged in response.

The three of them were cautiously walking through a dark, seemingly endless cave in the middle of the night. Nothing could be seen outside of the beam from James' torch. There was almost no noise other than the sound of their own footsteps as they continued walking carefully forwards. The occasional different sound make the three of them tense up.

"This was a really bad idea!" James groaned, trying to disguise his unease. He thought back to events just a few hours before.

* * *

Resort Gorgeous, Sevii Islands

6:23pm, 23rd July 2005

" _Do you want to go out and do some more training, Richard?" James asked as they finished dinner._

" _Nah, I'm happy with what we got done today," Richard replied. "I already feel much stronger because of it!"_

" _I guess that means we can have a relaxing evening then!" Livvi grinned._

" _Well, we could…" Tessa said idly._

" _Do have another idea?" James asked._

" _Listen to this!" Tessa grinned, leaning in closer to them. "Apparently there's supposed to be this cave close to Resort Gorgeous that you can't escape from if you go inside."_

" _So there are rumours like here in Resort Gorgeous?" Richard asked, looking mildly interested. "So what are you suggesting we do?"_

" _Well it wouldn't be a proper summer holiday without having a test of courage!" Tessa grinned scarily._

" _No way! I'm not doing it!" Livvi replied immediately._

" _Are you scared, little sis?" Tessa asked, throwing her arms round her._

" _Get off!" Livvi tried to wriggle out of Tessa's grip. "I'm not scared!"_

" _Then let's prove it!" Tessa grinned. "Each of us has to go into the cave alone for ten minutes and then find their way back out again. Sound like a plan?"_

" _What if there are wild pokémon?" James asked._

" _Let's say that you can take two of your pokémon with you," said Tessa. "We'll leave all the others here."_

" _B-But what if we can't escape from the cave?" Livvi asked nervously._

" _Come on! There's no way that we can't escape from that cave!" Richard laughed. "It's just a rumour to frighten kids and stop them wanting to go out at night!"_

" _So it's settled then?" Tessa looked between the other three. "We'll meet up in the lobby at 8 with only two pokémon each and then head out to the cave."_

" _Sounds good to me!" Richard grinned._

" _I'm in as well." James nodded._

 _Livvi sighed. "I guess I'll come along as well," she said reluctantly._

* * *

Lost Cave (exterior), Sevii Islands

8:24pm, 23rd July 2005

" _Here we are!" Tessa grinned._

 _At the end of the cove, far away from the main resort, a sinister looking cave extended back into the cliffs._

" _I'm not so sure about this," James said uneasily._

" _See? Now you're talking sense, James!" Livvi said. She seemed relieved that she wasn't the only one._

" _Aww! Don't be that way, James!" Tessa pouted. "We came all the way out here so we might as well keep going!"_

" _Yeah, don't chicken out now, James!" Richard grinned._

" _Maaaan!" Raenok cried reassuringly from beside him._

" _So how are we doing this?" James asked._

" _We'll each go in one at a time," Tessa explained. "Five minutes after the first person goes in, the second person goes in, and so on. If you run into the person ahead of you while you're in there, then I suppose you can go together from then on."_

" _What if we get lost?" Livvi asked, staring nervously at the pitch-black cave._

" _If there's someone missing when the rest of us get back, then we'll go back in to search for them," Tessa replied.  
"Hang on! What exactly are we supposed to do once we're in the cave?" James asked. "Do we just wander around for a while and then come back, or is there some kind of special chamber at the centre?" _

" _No idea," Tessa replied with a shrug. "Shall we say that you have to explore the cave for twenty minutes and then find your way back to the entrance?"_

" _That's fine by me!" Richard grinned. "What order are we going in?"_

" _I'll go last to make sure that everyone actually goes in," said Tessa. "Beyond that, I don't really mind."_

" _Then I'll go first!" said Richard. "Who's going after me?"_

" _Do you want to go second, Livvi?" James asked._

" _Alright." Livvi nodded. "I don't want Tessa sneaking up on me from behind."_

" _I'm third then." James looked back at the cave. It gave off an unpleasant vibe, but that was probably just because it was the middle of the night._

" _I'll head on in then!" Richard grinned. He, Flare and Sting walked up to the entrance of the cave and walked inside. The other three watched the light from his torch and Flare's mane slowly diminish as he walked deeper into the cave before it finally vanished after he turned a corner. They were silent for a couple of seconds._

" _You have five minutes to get ready, Livvi!" Tessa grinned at her._

" _Don't remind me!" Livvi whined._

 _"Saauurr!" Barru called reassuringly from beside her._

" _Veeee!" Evoro brushed the side of his face against her leg._

 _The time seemed to pass slowly. After what felt like an eternity, Tessa glanced at her watch._

" _You're up, Livvi!" she declared cheerfully, tapping the face of her watch._

" _I've change my mind! I don't want to go!" Livvi protested, trying to back away._

" _Don't be like that!" Tessa said, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her forward towards the cave entrance. "It'll be fine once you get in there!"_

" _It won't!" Livvi whined._

" _It's only for twenty minutes! It'll be over in no time!"_

" _It's still too long!"_

" _Don't worry, Livvi!" James called. "I'll be right behind you!"_

 _Livvi finally gave up struggling and edged her way cautiously into the entrance with Barru and Evoro._

" _Don't forget about me!" She gave them a partly suspicious, partly pleading look before turning back to face front and walking out of sight._

" _Do you think she'll be alright?" James asked as the light from her torch disappeared._

" _She'll be fine!" Tessa assured him. "She might not look it, but she's surprisingly tough at times."_

" _I didn't need you to tell me that," James replied. He frowned and looked back at the cave entrance. "What's the real reason you wanted us to do a test of courage?"_

" _What do you mean?" Tessa asked. "I just felt like it!"_

" _It feels like you're trying to do something else with this," said James._

" _Aren't you the attentive one?" Tessa grinned, patting him on the shoulder._

" _So why did you want us to do a test of courage?" James asked._

" _You aren't able to guess?" Tessa tittered._

" _Some kind of revenge against Livvi for making you worry when she was poisoned?" James asked._

" _I'm not_ that _vindictive," Tessa replied._

" _Then I'm stumped." James shrugged. "Tell me."_

" _I'll tell you once the test of courage is over!" Tessa grinned._

" _You love to be annoying like that, don't you?" James sighed. "You realise that this is partly why Livvi hates you, right?"_

" _She doesn't_ really _hate me," Tessa replied. "She just gets angry easily. I'm sure you've noticed that during your time travelling with her."_

" _That's true," said James, remembering all the times she'd got angry with him during their travels._

" _I think the real reason she doesn't get on with me is that she takes things too seriously most of the time, while I'm more laidback and relaxed about things," Tessa explained. "It's more of an ideological battle."_

" _Even so, the way you treat her sometimes doesn't help," James replied._

" _Well I suppose that's true!" Tessa shrugged. "But I'm her older sister – I'm always going to annoy her no matter what I do."_

" _I guess I can understand that," James sighed. "My younger brothers treat me a little bit like that as well."_

" _It's tough being the older sibling, isn't it?" Tessa smiled at him. She glanced at her watch. "Ah! It's time for you to head in!"_

" _I'll head off then," said James walking towards the cave entrance with Raenok and Cuba. "See you later!"_

" _Good luck!" Tessa called after him._

* * *

 _Lost Cave (interior), Sevii Islands_

 _10:35pm, 23_ _rd_ _July 2005_

"We were only supposed to be in here for twenty minutes!" James sighed loudly. "How did we end up getting so lost?"

"Cuuuu!" Cuba suddenly let out a cry and pointed ahead.

"Huh?" James looked up.

"Gaasssttt!" A pair of gastly suddenly appeared out of the wall ahead and swooped down towards them.

"Raenok, use Rock Slide!" James shouted quickly.

"Maaaaannn!" Raenok smashed his fist into the side of the tunnel, causing a cascade of boulders to fall from the roof and down onto the gastly.

"Great work Raenok!" James grinned before he realised that the boulders were now rolling back down towards them.

"Cuuuuu!" Cuba cried out in alarm.  
"Let's get out of here!" James shouted.

The three of them tore back down the corridor and dove down a passage on the right just as the boulders were about to reach them.

"Phew!" James sighed with relief, picking himself up off the ground and brushing the dust and dirt off of his jeans. "That was a close one!"

"Maaaan!" Raenok replied. He and Cuba remained sat down for a couple of seconds to regain their breath.

"I'm glad that wild pokémon aren't too common in here," said James. "I don't know how we'd survive otherwise."

"Cuuuu!" Cuba sounded disappointed. Their biggest problem was that the only move that affected ghost types like gastly which Raenok and Cuba had between them was Rock Slide, which also had the unintended consequence of blocking the path of almost killing them. It was tough work trying to make their way through the cave.

After a short rest, they returned the way they'd come and passed by the spot where they'd fought the gastly. They continued walking down the long, narrow passageway for about ten minutes before emerging into a large chamber with many different tunnels leading away from it.

"H-Huh?" James looked around in surprise. "We're back where we started again!"

"Maaaann!"

"Cuuuu!"

Raenok and Cuba both groaned in frustration.

"What's up with this cave?" James yelled, kicking a loose rock on the ground. As it clattered loudly on the ground, James noticed light appearing from one of the other tunnels. A scared face poked cautiously into the chamber.

"James?"

"Livvi?" James looked over as Livvi, Barru and Evoro appeared and ran into the chamber to greet them. "Did you get lost as well?"

"Yeah," Livvi replied. "I just keep end up going in circles no matter what I try." She looked visibly shaken and was desperately trying to keep herself together.

"Have you seen either of the others?" James asked.

Livvi shook her head.

"I haven't," she replied.

"I wonder if they're lost as well." James frowned.

"Is it alright if we go together from now on?" Livvi asked timidly. "I don't think I can take wandering around by myself any longer."

"That's fine by me," James replied. "Two heads are better than one after all."

"I thought Tessa said this would only be for twenty minutes," Livvi sighed, starting to calm down. "Why have we been stuck in here for two hours?"

"Tell me about it!" James nodded. He looked around the chamber. "Do you remember which passages you've tried, Livvi?"

"Sort of," Livvi replied. "I haven't tried these two yet." She pointed at a passage at the back of the chamber and another one leading off to the left.

"I tried that one," said James, pointing to the passage at the back of the chamber. "But I haven't tried the other one."

"Let's give it a try then," Livvi replied.

"Got it! Let's go!" James nodded.

* * *

 _10:50pm, 23_ _rd_ _July 2005_

Despite continually looping around the seemingly interconnected passages, James and Livvi eventually happened upon an eerily light coming from one of the passages.

"Do you think that could be one of the others?" Livvi asked quietly as they started moving quietly down the tunnel towards it.

"Don't know," James replied. "I suppose it could be."

However, it wasn't Tessa or Richard. What they found instead was a pair of fire torches on the wall flanking yet another passageway.

James and Livvi both looked at each other.

"What do you think is down there?" Livvi asked.

"Maybe it's an exit," James replied. "It's the first time we've come across something like this."

"Ah! You might be right!" Livvi exclaimed. "Since it's so easy to get lost in here, they must have put in a marker to help you find the exit!"

"Let's go and investigate," said James, leading the way down the passage.

"Right behind you!" Livvi replied cheerfully.

They two of them walked along the corridor with their four pokémon and emerged into a large chamber at the end of it.

"Wow!" James exclaimed.

"It's beautiful!" Livvi cried.

The chamber they found themselves in was much taller than the passageways they'd been wandering through all evening. At the centre was a large stone circle with three stone paths leading away from it, one of which led to the entrance James and Livvi were standing in. Between the paths were attractive pools of clear water with a slightly misty tint to them. The room was well-lit by a number of torches which ran around the walls. Opposite the path in front of them, a series of tiered pools rose up towards the ceiling, with water gently cascading down through each of them to the bottom.

"Who knew there'd be a place like this here?" James grinned at Livvi. "I wonder if there's an exit somewhere…"

"Kaaaazzaammm!"

At the sound of the menacing cry, both James and Livvi tensed up.

"What was that?" Livvi cried.

"It sounded like a pokémon," James replied, looking around cautiously.

A large pokémon suddenly dropped down from higher up and started levitating itself with psychic energy just before it hit the ground.

"It's an alakazam!" Livvi exclaimed.

"I wonder if it has something to do with the fact we keep getting lost!" James gritted his teeth.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Livvi asked.

"Psychic pokémon can create illusions," James replied. "I bet this alakazam is creating illusions that have kept us walking round in circles all night!"

"You can't just assume that!" Livvi cried.

"Kaaazammm!" The alakazam's eyes glowed blue.

Suddenly, James, Livvi, Barru, Evoro, Raenok and Cuba were lifted into the air and hurled to either side. There was a series of loud splashes as they hit the water.

After a couple of seconds of struggling, James burst to the surface again and looked around. The water was shallow, probably only reaching halfway up his shins if he were standing.

"Livvi! Are you okay?" he called as Cuba and Evoro also broke the surface of the water on his side.

"I'm fine!" Livvi spluttered.

"Maaan!"

"Saauurr!"

Raenok and Barru cried indignantly as they broke the surface.

"Well it looks like Alakazam isn't too pleased to have us here!" Livvi called over. She let out another cry as Alakazam grabbed her with its psychic powers again and threw her over onto James' side.

"Livvi!" James cried.

"Oww!" Livvi groaned in pain, having landed hard on the rocky bottom of the pool.

"Cuba! Go and get him!" James ordered as he pulled himself to his feet and reached down to help Livvi up.

"Cuuuu!" Cuba nodded and jumped gratefully out of the water. As he started charging towards Alakazam, it grabbed him with Psychic and threw him back again the wall above the entrance with a crash.

"Cuba!" James cried as the cubone slumped to the ground. He and Livvi rushed over to him.

"Cuuuu!" Cuba pulled himself back to his feet and gave his head a shake.

"Are you alright?" James asked as he reached him.

"Cuuuu!" Cuba nodded.

"Okay, use Double-Edge!" James ordered.

"Cuuuu!" Cuba propelled himself towards Alakazam in a reckless tackle, only for the psychic type to sweep to one side at the last moment.

"Cuba!" James cried out, expecting Alakazam to follow up with another Psychic. However, it seemed to be focusing on something. Maybe it was clearing its mind to power up its attacks?

"Now's your chance, James!" Livvi called.

"Right!" James nodded. "Cuba, use Bonemerang!"

"Cuuuuu!" Cuba spun round and hurled his bone through the air towards Alakazam.

"Kaaazaaaammm!" it cried in pain as the bone struck it twice during its arc and returned to Cuba's hand. His eyes lit up again and Cuba was hurled back towards James.

"Cuba!" James rushed forwards and held out his arms. He fell back as Cuba crashed into his stomach.

"James!" Livvi cried in alarm.

"I'm alright!" James winced. "Are you okay, Cuba?"

"Cuuuu!" Cuba jumped back up and ran forwards again.

"That's… good." James accepted Livvi's help to pull him back to his feet.

Alakazam's eyes lit up again for a couple of seconds before fading again as it warily watched for Cuba's next move.

"Use Bone Club!" James ordered.

"Cuuuuu!" Cuba nodded. He charged forwards again, this time reacting in time to Alakazam's dodge to be able to swing his bone into his side.

"Kaaazaaamm!" Alakazam cried out in pain, retreating back temporarily.

"Follow up with Bone Rush!" James shouted.

"Cuuuuu!" Cuba fired himself towards Alakazam again, swinging his bone wildly as he did.

"Kaaazzaamm!" Alakazam grabbed Cuba out of the air with Psychic and hurled him to the ground again.

"Are you okay, Cuba?" James called.

"Cuuuu!" Cuba grimaced against the pain, but pulled himself back to his feet.

"Use Double-Edge!" James quickly ordered.

"Cuuuuuu!" Cuba took advantage of the fact that Alakazam hadn't thrown him as far this time to charge at full speed and catch it off-guard.

"Kaazaammm!" Alakazam cried out in pain as he was hit and thrown back. He crashed into the wall of the higher pools and dropped down into the pool behind the stone circle.

"Great hit, Cuba!" James called with a grin.

"Cuuuu!" Cuba landed in the middle of the stone circle and nodded.

"Kaaazzaamm!" Alakazam floated back out of the pool of water. It looked angry. Very angry. Rather than attacking, however, it instead seemed to go back to focusing.

"I think it might be using Calm Mind," Livvi whispered to James.

"That would make sense," James whispered back.

"Cuuuu!" Cuba let out a cry as a blast of psychic energy suddenly came out of nowhere and struck him, sending him flying to the side.

"Cuba!" James cried in alarm. "Alakazam must have used Future Sight earlier!"

"Cuuu!" Cuba pulled himself back to his feet, but he was starting to look exhausted.

"Do you want me and Evoro to take over?" Livvi asked.

"If you don't mind," James replied. "I don't think Cuba can hold out much longer."

"Cuuuuuu!" Cuba called back angrily before turning back to face Alakazam.

"I guess he wants to continue fighting," said Livvi. "If you strike quickly, you might be able to defeat Alakazam before Cuba runs out of energy."

"Got it!" James nodded. "Alright, Cuba, use Bonemerang!"

"Cuuuuuu!" Cuba grinned and hurled his bone towards Alakazam again.

"And now follow up with Double-Edge!" James shouted as the bone struck home on its outwards journey and starting spinning round for the return.

"Cuuuuuu!" Cuba charged forwards and slammed into Alakazam just as his bone struck him from behind.

"Kaaazzaaammm!" Alakazam cried out in pain and dropped down into the pool again. Though it quickly pulled itself up again, it seemed as though it had had enough. It levitated up and disappeared through a large hole higher up at the back of the room.

"Great work, Cuba!" James grinned.

"Cuuuu!" Cuba nodded.

Suddenly, he was enveloped by a blinding white light.

"He's evolving?" Livvi cried.

"I guess all our training has paid off!" James grinned.

Cuba's body grew larger and bulkier, while his skull helmet merged to form the outside of his head.

"Maarrooo!" he called loudly as the light burst.

"Congratulations, Cuba!" James grinned.

"Wow! First Dorru evolves, and now Cuba?" Livvi pulled out her Pokédex.

" _Marowak, the bone keeper pokémon and the evolved form of cubone. The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skilfully to defeat opponents. Its tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken_."

"It sounds like you've got much more powerful!" James patted his on the head.

"Maarrroo!" Cuba gave him a serious nod. He spun his bone around, familiarising himself with its new weight and size.

"Now that we've found off Alakazam, let's get out of here," said Livvi, putting her Pokédex away.

"Right!" James nodded.

The two trainers and four pokémon walked back out of the chamber and back into the passageways.

* * *

 _Lost Cave (exterior), Sevii Islands_

 _11:09pm, 23_ _rd_ _July 2005_

"Oh! There you two are!"

Tessa and Richard looked round as James and Livvi walked out of the entrance to Lost Cave.

"We're back," James and Livvi replied wearily.

"Wasn't it weird how most the passages suddenly disappeared?" Tessa asked. "It was like the cave suddenly decided to let us out!"

"Whoa! What happened to Cuba?" Richard suddenly cried in surprise.

"We ended up fighting a wild alakazam," James replied. "Cuba evolved into a marowak afterwards."

"Awesome! Congratulations!" Richard grinned.

"Why did you think heading in there would be a good idea?" Livvi demanded, glowering at Tessa.

"Sorry," Tessa replied, rubbing the back of her head. "It turns out that this was a completely different cave to the one I wanted to go to."

"What?!" James, Livvi and Richard all shouted.

"Then what cave were you aiming for?" Richard asked. "I thought you just wanted us to do a test of courage!"

"The truth is that I heard that deep inside one of the caves around here there's supposedly a really pretty chamber full of waterfalls and pools."

"That's what you were looking for? Well…" James began. He suddenly felt Livvi poke her finger into the small of his back.

"If you tell her, then she'll drag us back in there until we've found it," she whispered darkly.

"… It's a real shame that we couldn't see it!" James hastily changed the end of his sentence and laughed awkwardly.

"There'll be other opportunities, I suppose," Tessa sighed.

"Besides, this evening was worth it for you!" Richard grinned. "I bet Cuba's much stronger now that he's evolved!"

"That's something we'll have to work out," James replied.

"Then we should have a practice battle tomorrow!" said Richard. "I'm looking forward to seeing how tough he is now!"

"Can we head back to bed now?" Livvi asked, yawning. "This pointless test of courage has tired me out!"

"Me too!" James nodded.

"Alright team!" Tessa said loudly. "Let's head back for the night!"

* * *

 _Resort Gorgeous, Sevii Islands_

 _10:41am, 24_ _th_ _July 2005_

"What happened to Richard?" Livvi asked as she joined James and Tessa at one of the tables in the restaurant. "I thought he came down with you."

"He did," James replied. "But then he went off somewhere."

"You don't know where?" Livvi asked.

"No clue." James shrugged. "He didn't say anything."

"And I thought he wanted to train today," Livvi sighed, sitting down and starting to eat her cereal.

"He's probably just got something that he needs to do beforehand," said Tessa. She took a sip of her apple juice.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be back before long," James added.

The three of them lapsed into silence as they continued eating. Another ten minutes passed without Richard returning.

"Do you think we should look for him?" Livvi asked.

"I guess we could," James replied. "We're all done with breakfast now."

They all stood up and left the restaurant. As they walked into the lobby, they were greeted by the person they were looking for.

"Hey, guys! Are you all finished?" Richard called as he walked over to them.

"Where have you been?" Livvi asked.

"I wanted to check if the gym in Port Bounty was open again yet," Richard replied.

"Was it?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Richard nodded. "They finished renovating the main arena yesterday and reopened it this morning."

"That's great news!" James grinned. "So do you want to head back to Port Bounty today?"

"That's what I was hoping," Richard replied. "But we can put it off until the afternoon since I doubt I'd be able to get a slot today."

"Are you alright with that, Livvi?" James asked.

"It's fine," Livvi replied, nodding. "We've had a couple of days off and it would be a bad idea to get too comfortable here!"

"So you guys are going to head off then?" Tessa looked between them.

"Are you going to stay here?" James asked.

"Yeah, for a bit at least," Tessa replied. "I can't get enough relaxing in!"

"We should let the hotel know that we're going to be leaving and check which bus we want to catch to get back to Port Ray," said Livvi, thinking over the things they needed to do.

"We can leave that until after lunch though!" Richard laughed. "For now, let's enjoy the time we have left here!"

"Sounds good to me!" James grinned.

* * *

 **So, we'll be back on track with the gym challenge next week now that the renovations at the Port Bounty gym has been finished. I'm sure that Cuba's evolution came as no big surprise to anyone after my not-so-subtle hint on the cover image.**

 **Anyway, I'll sign off with my usual call for reviews – stop being so shy all of you! :P**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.


	18. No Going Back!

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 18 of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw James, Livvi, Richard and Tessa do a test of courage in Lost Cave, during which a battle with a wild alakazam led to Cuba evolving into a marowak. With the renovations to the Port Bounty gym now complete, Richard now sets his sights on his next gym battle.**

 **Upload Date: 15** **th** **May 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: No Going Back!**

 _Port Bounty, Sevii Islands_

 _4:55pm, 24_ _th_ _July 2005_

"You know, it doesn't feel that long since we were last sat here," said James.

He and Livvi were sat on the same stone wall outside the Port Bounty gym that they'd been sat on less than a week before while waiting for Richard to book a slot for his gym battle.

"It _was_ only five days ago after all," Livvi replied. "I think the fact we were on holiday made it feel like less time has passed."

"You're probably right!" James grinned.

The three of them had said goodbye to Tessa after lunch and got the bus back to Port Ray on Sole Island. Once there, they decided to fork out for ferry tickets rather than attempt to get back on foot via the Water Labyrinth.

They'd arrived in Port Bounty almost an hour ago and had moved quickly to book a room at the pokémon centre. It turned out to be a wise move as more and more trainers had started to flock to the port now that the gym had reopened. In fact, the Sevii Islands in general had been getting busier as more holidaymakers and gym challengers arrived.

"I hope he's able to get a slot tomorrow," said James, frowning slightly at the thought.

"I'm sure he will," Livvi replied. "It just might be quite late in the day."

"I suppose that'll give him more time to train," James sighed. "And I guess we don't really need to worry about time that much since Bill and Celio still haven't worked out exactly where the Sapphire is yet."

They can't work out _exactly_ where the Sapphire is," Livvi told him. "They can only made an educated guess – we're the ones who are confirming the exact location."

"We are?" James cried, having not been present for the video call with Bill and Celio five days before. He thought for a second. "Though I guess that explains why the Ruby wasn't where they said it was."

"Bill and Celio basically told us that they can only guess where it is when Richard and I called them before we left for the Water Labyrinth," Livvi explained. ""They _think_ it's either on Fortune Island or Quest Island."

"Those are the two largest islands to the south of the Sevii Islands, right?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm back!"

James and Livvi looked round to see Richard emerging from the gym with a satisfied look on his face.

"Did you manage to book a slot?" James asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Richard replied. "That's the earliest one available."

"We'll have plenty of time to train then!" James grinned.

Richard nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm itching to do some serious training tonight and tomorrow morning!"

"Let's head back to the pokémon centre then," said Livvi. "Hopefully there'll be a battle arena free there."

"Alright!"

The three of them started walking back towards the pokémon centre.

* * *

 _9:15pm, 24_ _th_ _July 2005_

"I'm guessing that you still don't have any idea about what kind of pokémon the gym leader uses, right?" James asked Richard as the three of them sat in their room at the pokémon centre after dinner.

"No clue," Richard replied. "It's hard to pick up anything from that lobby – it just looks modern."

"It's hard to think up tactics when we don't know what kind of pokémon you'll be up against," Livvi sighed.

"I guess it's good practice for the Sevii League," Richard said with a shrug. "I won't be able to predict what kind of pokémon my opponents will be using there."

James nodded.

"That's true," he said. "But it always helps to have a plan when you're going into battle."

"I'm not saying that it's good to not have a plan," Richard replied. "Just that I need to learn how to be flexible."

"How about we come up with three or four plans then?" Livvi suggested.

"Ugh! That sounds like a lot of work!" Richard groaned.

"Do we know anything at all about the Port Bounty gym leader?" James asked.

"Hmm," Richard pondered for a couple of seconds.

"Ah!" Livvi suddenly exclaimed. "I remember you mentioning something when you told the gym was shut when we were here before! What is it again?"

"Hmm." Richard screwed his eyes shut in concentration. "I think it was…. Ah!" His eyes sprang open again. "The receptionist told me that the gym leader is an eccentric who doesn't like fighting on regular battlefields!"

"Well that doesn't sound good," James sighed. "What kind of battlefield does this person like to fight on then?"

"Does Sophia's ice field count as a 'normal' battlefield?" Livvi asked.

"That probably depends on who you ask," Richard replied. "All the other trainers say it is; I say it isn't!"

"I think that a 'normal' battlefield is one like the public battle arenas in cities – a large, flat area." James added his opinion. "But I also think there are different levels of arenas that aren't normal."

"What do you mean?" Livvi asked.

"Well some gym leaders add obstacles to their battlefields – like how Brock adds boulders and Misty's is a swimming pool with platforms floating on it," James explained. "Misty's battlefield is less 'normal' because her battlefield is harder to move around on."

"So the same thing would apply to Sophia's ice battlefield," Richard mused, putting his hand on his chin as he thought.

"That's right." James nodded. "Though, I'd say that those three examples, as well as grass arenas, count as regular types of battlefield since they all appear at the League."

"Does that mean that the arena tomorrow will be even worse?" Richard asked.

"I don't know," James replied.

"If the gym leader is the sort of person who wants their gym to stand out, then it could be something really weird," said Livvi.

"It's probably have the same aim though," James added. "There isn't much you can do with an arena other than attempt to restrict your opponent's manoeuvrability."

"So I should think about using manoeuvrable pokémon then?" Richard asked.

"Possibly," James replied. "But I think sticking with your usual tactic of deciding your team as you go along will work out fine here as well."

"You could always keep Sting or Spear in reserve so that you've got a pokémon that can avoid any obstacles on the arena in the last round," said Livvi.

"That won't help if there's something on the battlefield that restricts where airborne pokémon can fly," Richard sighed.

James and Livvi both smiled.

"It's tough work preparing for gym battles, isn't it?" James said.

"Yeah," Richard replied. "The more I think about it, the less confident I become."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Richard!" Livvi grinned. "You managed to beat Sophia after all!"

"…That was a draw." Richard replied.

"Oh yeah…" Livvi trailed off.

"But you still defeated Ashelin, Archie and Liz!" James cried quickly. "You'll be able to handle this one as well!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Richard grinned. "Anyway, we should start thinking about heading to bed. We want to have as much time tomorrow to train."

"Sure!" James and Livvi nodded.

* * *

 _2:40pm, 25_ _th_ _July 2005_

Richard, James and Livvi ran through the automatic door to the Port Bounty gym.

"Where did this rain come from?" James gasped as they stopped to catch their breath.

"At least it was still sunny when we were training!" Livvi replied, panting heavily.

"Hopefully it'll stop before the battle's over!" Richard groaned.

James looked up to glance around the lobby. Like Richard had said, it had a very sleek, modern look. There were two black leather sofas on either side of a rectangular coffee table on the left side of the room, behind which was a doorway which appeared to lead to the arenas and training rooms. Opposite the door and built further back than the entrance to the arenas was the reception desk. Richard headed over to confirm check in for his battle, while James and Livvi loitered by the door since the sofas were already crowded with other trainers.

"When did Richard say that his slot was booked for?" James asked.

"I think it was in five minutes," Livvi replied.

"That works out well for us then," said James, looking at the crowded waiting area. "Even if he really risked missing it!"

"Alright! I'm heading in!" Richard called to them, having already finished checking in and started heading over towards the entrance.

"See you in there!" James called back.

"Good luck!" Livvi added.

* * *

 _2:45pm, 25_ _th_ _July 2005_

Richard emerged into the arena and found himself in a darkened room. A couple of dim overhead lamps bathed the arena in an eerie light. The arena floor itself was murky and hard to see. Richard hesitantly made his way over to his position at the near end of the arena. Elsewhere in the room, he saw a young man standing by the side of the battlefield. He looked like the referee though, and there was no sign of the gym leader. In the stands above him, James and Livvi took their seats roughly halfway down.

As he reached the end of the arena, Richard noticed that he was actually stood at the edge of a tank about six feet deep. That was his assumption at first, but it was seemed half full of unappealing, murky water so it was probably deeper than that. On the same level as the rest of the floor in the room were a series of platforms stretching across the whole arena. They were interlinked by narrow bridges and were attached to the bottom of the tank by a pillar each, rather than floating like the ones at the Cerulean gym had.

 _This is a really bizarre gym,_ Richard thought as he looked around for any sign of his opponent.

"Umm! Excuse me!" he called over to the referee. "Do you know where the gym leader is?"

The referee let out a sigh.

"I'm really sorry about this. The gym leader is still getting ready," he replied. Looking up towards the ceiling, he shouted: "Dexter! Stop wasting the challenger's time!"

"Kukuku!"

There was a loud laugh from high above them. Suddenly, something large and dark dropped down from the ceiling, swaying from side to side on a painfully obvious harness as it slowed and landed softly on the ground. There was whoosh and the sound of flapping fabric as the object jumped to its feet and swept its purple cape out majestically.

"I welcome you, challenger!" a young man declared loudly. Aside from the cape, he was also wearing a black top hat and a violet coloured mask over his green eyes. "I am Dexter! The talented gym leader in charge of this magnificent gym!"

He threw out his right arm in a sweeping gesture, only for it to knock into one of the wires on his harness. Losing his balance, he stumbled slightly before regaining his composure.

"He's such an embarrassment!" the referee groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Now don't be like that, Alan!" Dexter grinned at him, speaking in a loud and exaggerated tone. He turned back to Richard as a couple of other gym members quietly ran out behind him and started undoing the harness. "What is your name, dear challenger?"

"I-I'm Richard Winter from Pewter City!" Richard called back as he recovered from his surprise. Was this guy really the gym leader?

"Then I welcome you, Richard!" Dexter repeated himself, gazing up towards the lights rather than looking at the person he was addressing.

"I think 'eccentric' is too generous for this guy," James whispered to Livvi.

"Does he actually think he looks cool?" Livvi whispered back.

"I shall now explain the rules for my magnificent gym!" Dexter declared dramatically. He paused pointlessly, just long enough for Richard to wonder if he should say something, before continuing. "As you can see, the battlefield is covered with platforms linked together by bridges over a pool of water! I should warn you that each bridge will drop after a pokémon walks over it and that a pokémon will count as being defeated if it falls in the water!"

"Aside from that, it's a standard four-on-four single battle!" Alan, the referee, interrupted. "You win if all four of your opponent's pokémon are unable to battle!"

"No, no, Alan!" Dexter chastised him. "You mustn't interrupt the Master of the Arena while he gives his explanation!"

"Anyway! This is will be an official Sevii League gym battle between Dexter, the Port Bounty gym leader, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" Alan ignored him. "This will be a four-on-four battle and the match will be over when all four of one side's pokémon are unable to battle! In addition, if a pokémon falls into the water beneath the arena it will count as them no longer being able to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokémon! Are both sides ready?"

"I am!" Richard called back.

"Then begin!" Alan shouted.

"Go, Tory!" Richard threw out his first pokéball.

"Exxxeee!" Tory cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on the nearest platform.

"Do me proud, Furret!" Dexter shouted, throwing out his own pokéball.

"Fuurrrr!" A furry pokémon with a long body and short, stubby limbs materialised on a platform on the other end of the battlefield.

"What's that pokémon?" Richard asked as he pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Furret, the long body pokémon and the evolved form of sentret. A furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, it is very nimble and fleet._ "

"A speedy pokémon, huh?" Richard put his Pokédex away. "This could be a little tough."

He looked around at the platforms and the bridges linking them. So the bridges would drop once Tory passed over them? He guessed that the aim was to restrict his movement slowly but surely over the course of the battle. If that was the case, then he should try and avoid moving too far.

"Use Sleep Powder!" he ordered.

"Exxeeee!" Tory nodded. He fired a cloud of green spores towards Furret.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Dexter called loudly.

"Fuuurrr!" Furret vanished from sight as he darted through the shadows. There was a series of clunks as bridges dropped in his wake. He suddenly appeared in front of Tory and ploughed into him.

"Tory!" Richard cried in alarm as Tory was thrown back, landing dangerously close to the edge of the platform.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Dexter yelled.

"Fuurrrr!" Furret fired a blast of flames from his mouth.

"Dodge it!" Richard shouted immediately, though surprised by the unexpected move.

"Exxxeee!" Tory dove across the bridge to the left.

"Use Leech Seed!" Richard ordered as the bridge gave out.

"Exxeee!" Tory fired a cluster of seeds towards Furret, managing to score a hit before he could react.

"Use Ice Beam!" Dexter called.

"Fuurrrrr!" Furret nodded and fired a cold beam of ice towards Tory.

"Dodge it!" Richard shouted.

"Exxeeee!" Tory started diving to one side, but one of the outlying eggs was hit and the ice spread to the others. As the ice shattered, Tory was thrown back.

"Tory!" Richard cried in horror as he disappeared over the edge of the platform. There was a splash in the water below.

"Exeggcute is unable to battle! The winner is Furret!" Alan declared.

"Tory, return!" Richard aimed the pokéball over the edge and struck Tory with the recall beam. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the ball as he put it away.

"You don't want to be underestimating my platform arena!" Dexter grinned at him.

"Keep calm!" Richard hissed to himself. He took a deep breath and reached for his next pokéball.

"Go, Helix!" he called.

"Ommaasss!" Helix burst out of the ball and landed on one of the platforms.

"Use Spike Cannon!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmasss!" Helix fired a volley of spikes towards Furret.

"Dodge it!" Dexter called.

"Fuurrr!" Furret nodded and started charging back towards the platform behind him. Just as he was about to reach the bridge, a lucky hit by the first spike caused it to collapse. The remaining four spikes struck Furret and sent him flying back onto the next platform.

"Are you alright, Furret?" Dexter called.

"Fuurrrr!" Furret nodded as he pulled himself back up.

"Excellent!" Dexter called dramatically. "Use Slam!"

"Fuuurrrrr!" Furret charged forwards again and crashed into Helix with as much force as he could muster. Though he wasn't able to do much damage, he started to push the omastar slowly back towards the edge of the platform.

"Use Water Gun!" Richard ordered immediately.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix fired a jet of water towards Furret, striking him directly and blasting him back.

Both pokémon paused to rest for a couple of seconds. Furret looked worse off than Helix – he taken quite a bit of damage from the latter's attacks. Tory's Leech Seed was continuing to sap his strength as well. Helix, on the other hand, was only slightly tired from his previous two attacks.

"Use Ice Beam!" Dexter called.

"Fuuurrrr!" Furret fired a beam of ice towards Helix.

"Ommaass!" Helix grimaced as the attack hit, but held his ground.

"Counter with Ancient Power!" Richard shouted.

"Ommaass!" Helix summoned a cluster of boulders and hurled them through the air towards his opponent.

"Dodge it!" Dexter called.

"Fuurrrr!" Furret rushed towards one of the bridges, but was slightly too slow. The boulder struck him and sent him flying back onto the next platform where he landed with a loud crash.

"Furret is unable to battle! Omastar is the winner!" Alan announced.

"You were truly a shining star out there, Furret!" Dexter cried dramatically as he recalled Furret to his pokéball. "I congratulate you, Richard! But I will no longer hold back!"

"That's music to my ears!" Richard grinned as the gym leader threw out his second pokéball.

"Aiippp!" A small purple monkey with a hand-like tail and a big grin on its face burst out of the ball and landed softly on one of the platforms.

"Another pokémon I haven't seen," Richard muttered, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Aipom, the long tail pokémon. Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage. The tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab tree branches and hold itself in the air. It relies on its tail so much that its real hands are rather clumsy._ "

"Good thing there aren't any trees in here then!" Richard grinned as he put his Pokédex away.

"It would be a mistake to underestimate my amazing aipom!" Dexter called, gesturing dramatically to Aipom. "Use Agility!" he added.

"Aiiipp!" Aipom nodded excitedly and vanished from sight. She reappeared on Helix's right a second later.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" Dexter called.

"Aiippp!" Aipom started swiping viciously at Helix's side with her unwieldy hands.

"Ommmaass!" Helix grunted in discomfort. It was clear that the attack was having little actual effect on him.

"Counter with Spike Cannon!" Richard ordered.

"Dodge it!" Dexter called.

"Ommaaas!"

"Aiipp!"

Aipom jumped back from Helix as quickly as she could, but was still caught by one of the spikes and sent flying back. She landed on one of the platforms, but slid back and disappeared over the edge.

"Alright! Great work, Helix!" Richard grinned.

"Ommmasss!" Helix nodded back. The two of them waited expectantly for Alan to announce Aipom's defeat. After a couple of seconds, Richard looked over at him.

"The pokémon only counts as being unable to battle once they hit the water!" Alan called over to them.

"Huh?" Richard looked back at the battlefield.

"Kukuku!" Dexter cackled. "I told you that you shouldn't underestimate Aipom!"

A streak of purple flashed between the pillars holding up the platforms. The long tail pokémon was jumping between them as she would between trees in the wild. She jumped back up through a gap between the platforms and landed on her tail on one close to the middle of the battlefield.

"Whoa!" Richard gasped.

"Go, Aipom! Use Tickle!" Dexter ordered.

"Aiippp!" Aipom jumped back beneath the platforms and swung her way towards Helix, jumping up from a gap to his left.

"Ommmaaasss!" he cried out as Aipom started tickling him.

"Don't take that, Helix!" Richard shouted. "Use Tickle back!"

"Ommmaas!" Helix stretched out his tentacles and started tickling Aipom back.

"Aiiippp!" Aipom screeched in response.

This continued this for some time, the battle devolving into a pair of pokémon rolling around in hysterics on the top of a platform. Eventually, the two sides broke apart. Aipom jumped back to another platform.

"Use Agility!" Dexter called.

"Aiippp!" Aipom vanished from sight.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard yelled as Aipom started to reappear in front of Helix.

"Ommaaass!" Helix roared. He summoned a cluster of boulders and hurled it down just as Aipom started her next attack.

"Aiippp!" Aipom cried in pain as she was thrown back. She slammed into the side of the platform behind her. At the last moment, she managed to grab hold of the side with her tail and pull herself up.

"Finish this up with Water Gun!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmaassss!" Helix fired a blast of water at Aipom.

"Aiiippp!" Aipom cried in alarm as she was hit and thrown back again. She landed with a crash on the platform and made no attempt to get up again.

"Aipom is unable to battle!" Alan announced. "Omastar is the winner!"

"No! Aipom!" Dexter cried dramatically, dropping to his knees and spreading his arms as if asking the gods why such a misfortune had befallen him.

"Phew! Great work, Helix!" Richard grinned.

"Ommass!" Helix nodded, relieved that another opponent had gone down.

"That's two pokémon down, two to go!" James said excitedly up in the stands.

"Richard seemed a little unsteady at the start," said Livvi. "But it looks like he's starting to get to grips with the arena a bit."

"I wonder what kind of pokémon the gym leader is going to call out next!" James looked eagerly over to the gym leader's corner.

Dexter pulled himself up from his knees and recalled Aipom.

"It looks like I underestimated you!" he said. He narrowed his eyes, his grin turning ever so slightly more intimidating. "Let me show you why they call me one of the toughest gym leaders in the Sevii Islands!"

"Dexter! Stop scaring the challenger and send out your next pokémon!" Alan snapped.

"Alan! Why must you always disturb my atmosphere?" Dexter cried, turning to look at him. "You're messing up my image as the 'dark and powerful opponent'!"

"Do your job properly!" Alan snapped back.

"Very well!" Dexter said slowly and exaggeratedly. He turned back to Richard and pulled out his next pokéball.

"Urrrssaarr!" A towering brown bear with large sharp claws and a ring on its stomach burst out of the ball and landed on one of the platforms with a loud crash.

"Huh?" Richard stared at it in shock for a couple of seconds. He hadn't expected a pokémon like this to show up. He quickly pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the new pokémon.

" _Ursaring, the hibernator pokémon and the evolved form of teddiursa. Ursaring leaves scratch marks on trees that bear delicious berries or fruit in its territory. Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap stout trees with its forelegs and eat fallen berries. It is also able to distinguish any smell, which allows it to unfailingly find food buried underground. It can become violent if disturbed._ "

"Why would he send out a bulky pokémon like that during a battle on platforms like those?" James wondered aloud.

"Maybe he has a trick up his sleeve," Livvi replied, watching the two opposing pokémon as they started manoeuvring for their first attacks.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix fired a cluster of boulders towards Ursaring.

"Urrssaaarr!" Ursaring roared in pain as he was hit and forced back slightly.

"Unleash your strength! Use Thrash!" Dexter called.

"Urrsaaarr!" Ursaring roared and charge forwards, occasionally jumping to cross bridges that had already dropped. He smashed into Helix with enough force to almost knock him off his platform, but he held firm.

"Use Tickle!" Richard shouted as Ursaring prepared to launch another flurry of violent blows.

"Ommaaass!" Helix's tentacles shot out and tickled Ursaring's sides.

"Urrsssaarr!" he roared loudly, trying to shake him off. Unable to stop the tentacles, he instead pummelled Helix with his powerful paws.

"Ommaaass!" Helix cried out in pain.

"Break off and move to the next platform!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmaass!" Helix nodded. As Ursaring stumbled back, his mind now clouded with rage, the omastar darted forward to tickle him again before rushing across the last bridge between that platform and another.

As Helix fled, Ursaring attempted to follow, but ended up tripping over his own feet in his haste to pursue him and crashed to the ground.

"Now use Water Gun!" Richard shouted as Helix reached the next platform and the bridge dropped behind him.

"Ommmaass!" Helix spun round and fired a jet of water towards Ursaring.

"Urrrssaarrr! Ursaring roared as he was truck, though it didn't seem as though it had done that much damage.

"Use Rest!" Dexter called, as if he were ordering him to use his ultimate attack.

"Urrssaar!" Ursaring let out a roar, but then laid back and fell asleep. A green aura briefly surrounded him.

"Use Water Gun again!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmaassss!" Helix fired another jet of water towards Ursaring, who was in no position to dodge it.

"Urrrrssaaaarrr!" A loud snoring sound erupted from Ursaring, creating a shockwave which hit Helix and forced him back.

"Ommmaaass!" Helix grimaced in pain.

"Huh? Ursaring can still attack while it's sleeping?!" Richard cried in alarm.

"Kukuku!" Dexter cackled. "That's an attack called Snore – it allows the user to continue attacking even while they're asleep!"

"Well then we'll just have to finish him off!" Richard yelled. "Use Spike Cannon!"

"Ommaaassss!" Helix fired a volley of five spikes towards the sprawled-out form of Ursaring.

"Urrssaarr!" The hibernator pokémon gave a loud grunt of pain as all five struck him. His eyes flickered open and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Use Slash!" Dexter called.

"Urrssaarrrr!" Ursaring charged towards the edge of the platform. With a powerful leap, he crossed the gap between them and swung his massive paw to slash at Helix.

"Ommmaaassss!" Helix was struck and thrown across to another platform where he came to rest.

"Omastar is unable to battle!" Alan announced. "The winner is Ursaring!"

"Helix, return!" Richard called, recalling him to his pokéball. "Thanks for your hard work!"

"I bet you didn't expect to see a strong pokémon like Ursaring on a battlefield like this, did you?" Dexter grinned. "How will you respond? How will you try and overcome it? Ooh, the excitement!"

"Calm down, Dexter!" Alan snapped.

Richard reached for his next pokéball.

"Since you're using a strong pokémon like Ursaring, I'll use a strong one of my own!" he shouted. "Go, Naro!"

"Niiidooh!" Naro roared as he burst out of his pokéball.

Richard had deliberately released him in a corner of the battlefield where they hadn't fought yet, so there were still plenty of usable bridges to make up for Naro's lack of agility.

"Use Megahorn!" Richard ordered.

"Niiiddoohh!" Naro charged forwards, the platforms shaking under him as he rushed towards Ursaring.

"Dodge it!" Dexter shouted.

"Urrssaarr!" Ursaring jumped to the left onto another platform to avoid Naro's attack.

"Niiddooh!" Naro cried in panic as he struggled to stop himself. He came to a halt on the very edge of the platform.

"Use Thrash!" Dexter yelled as Naro took a relieved step back.

"Urrsaaarr!" Ursaring jumped across the gap and crashed into Naro.

"Stand your ground!" Richard yelled desperately as Naro was shoved across the platform. Even though Ursaring was weakened from the previous bout with Helix, it would only take one careless step for Naro to be knocked out straight away.

Digging in his heels, Naro was able to stop Ursaring and threw him back. There was a pause as the two big pokémon regained their breath.

"Urrrssaar!" Ursaring grimaced and started shuddering slightly.

"I think Poison Point might have kicked in!" Livvi cried enthusiastically.

"I think you might be right!" James nodded.

"Kukuku!" Dexter grinned. "So much the better!"

"Urrrssaaarrrrrrr!" Ursaring let out a roar. A dim red aura suddenly cloaked his body.

"What's going on?" Richard cried.

"This is Ursaring's Guts ability!" Dexter declared dramatically. "If he is poisoned, paralysed or burned, then Ursaring's attack power increases even further!"

"Urrrrssaarrr!" Ursaring charged forwards again, smashing into Naro, spinning him around, and hurling him through the air. He landed heavily with a loud crash on a platform close to the middle of the arena with only one active bridge leading to his right.

"Are you alright, Naro?" Richard called desperately as Ursaring started jumping forward towards him for his next attack.

"Niiiddoooh!" Naro pulled himself to his feet and gave Richard a reassuring grin as Ursaring landed on his platform.

"Alright, use Horn Attack!" Richard yelled.

"Niiiidooohh!" Naro ploughed into Ursaring, knocking him back to the very edge of the platform but lacking the power to push him all the way.

Disengaging, Naro leapt back, landing with a loud crash. Ursaring surged forwards again, his eyes blinded by rage.

"Intercept him with Double Kick!" Richard shouted.

"Niiidooohh!" Naro waited until Ursaring was in range and then let loose with two powerful kicks.

"Urrrssaarrr!" Ursaring roared in pain, thrown off balance by the attack and stumbling backwards.

"And now use Megahorn!" Richard yelled.

"Niiiddooohhhh!" Naro thundered forwards, striking Ursaring with his horn and sending him flying backwards.

"Urrsaarrr!" Ursaring cried as he toppled off the platform and landed in the water with a loud splash.

"Ursaring is unable to battle!" Alan announced. "Nidoking is the winner!"

"Looks like I'm down to my last one!" Dexter quickly hopped across the platforms to recall Ursaring. "I'm glad that I'll have the opportunity to fill your heart with the darkness of fear!" He pulled out his last pokéball as he headed back.

"Umbbbreee!" A cat-like creature with fur as dark as night, red eyes and bright yellow ring shapes on its legs and head emerged from the pokéball and took up its position opposing Naro.

"I think I recognise that pokémon," Richard mumbled. "Where was it that I've seen it before?" He pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Umbreon, the moonlight pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack._ "

"Umbreon, huh? I still can't remember where I've seen one before." Richard frowned as he put his Pokédex away. "That's going to really annoy me."

"Use Mean Look!" Dexter called.

"Ummbrree!" Umbreon's eyes lit up with an intimidating red flash.

"Use Double Kick!" Richard ordered.

"Niiiddoooh!" Naro nodded. He charged along the last working bridge and worked his way round towards Umbreon's position. All of which was easily visible to him.

"Dodge it!" Dexter called.

"Ummbbrree!" Umbreon nodded. As Naro finally approached, the moonlight pokémon vanished from sight.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Dexter shouted as Naro stopped and looked around wildly.

"Ummmbbrree!" Umbreon's rings lit up in the darkness to Naro's left. A series of bright balls of light flew towards the nidoking, encircling him before he had a chance to react.

"Naro! Are you alright?"

"Niiidoooh!" Naro grimaced as the balls briefly circled him before disappearing. He gave his head a shake to try and clear it. He gave Richard a brief nod.

"Okay, use Horn Attack!" Richard ordered.

"Niiiidoooh!" Naro charged forwards towards the shadowy figure of Umbreon.

"Dodge it!" Dexter called.

"Ummbbrreee!" Umbreon started to dart to the side.

"Change direction!" Richard shouted.

Though disoriented by the Confuse Ray, Naro altered the direction of his charge and rushed across a bridge. By an incredible stroke of luck, he ran straight into Umbreon as he prepared to dodge a second time.

"Ummbbrree!" he cried out in pain as he was thrown back.

"Umbreon!" Dexter cried out dramatically, even as Umbreon immediately jumped back to his feet. There was a slight limp in his left hind leg though.

"Ummmbbreee!" Umbreon called back to Dexter.

"Use Feint Attack!" Dexter shouted.

"Ummmbreee!" Umbreon darted towards Naro again, making as if to attack from either side as he approached before shooting in and striking his right thigh.

"Use Horn Attack again!" Richard yelled.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro lowered his head and ploughed his horn into Umbreon again as he attempted to withdraw.

"Ummmbrree!" Umbreon cried in pain as he was hurled back. He landed with a crash dangerously close to the edge of the next platform.

"Are you alright, Umbreon?" Dexter cried. There was less melodrama in his voice this time – now he was genuinely concerned.

"Ummmbree!" Umbreon pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet and moved forwards slightly.

"Use Moonlight!" Dexter ordered.

"Ummbreee!" Umbreon nodded. The rings on his body lit up with a silvery light. Slowly, his injuries started to heal up.

"Use Megahorn!" Richard shouted.

"Niiidooh!" Naro nodded and started charging. It was a risky move. Naro was still confused and there were no bridges left connecting to his platform – he needed to jump.

Richard, James and Livvi held their breath as Naro reached the edge of the platform. They breathed a sigh of relief in unison as he leapt into the air and jumped safely on the next platform.

"Dodge it, Umbreon!" Dexter called.

"Ummbree!" Umbreon darted to the side, out of Naro's path.

"Niidooh?" Naro cried out. He screeched to a halt balanced on the very edge of the platform.

"Now use Feint Attack!" Dexter called.

"Ummbrree!" Umbreon struck Naro from behind, sending him the rest of the way over.

"Niidoooh!" Naro cried in alarm as he fell.

There was a loud splash as he hit the water.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Umbreon is the winner!" Alan announced.

"Are you alright, Naro?" Richard called as he ran round the side of the arena to get closer.

"Niidooh!" Naro cried as he broke the surface and started flailing around in the water.

"You did your best! I'm proud of you!" Richard grinned reassuringly as he recalled him quickly to his pokéball.

"Looks like they're both down to one pokémon each," said James.

Livvi let out a sigh.

"This seems to happen an awful lot, doesn't it?"

Richard returned to his position and pulled out his last pokéball.

"Give it your all, Sting!" he called as he threw the ball out.

"Beeeee!" Sting burst out of the ball and started hovering above the battlefield.

"Start off with Focus Energy!" Richard shouted.

"Beeee!" Sting took aim at Umbreon, attempting to assess his weak points.

"Use Mean Look!" Dexter ordered.

"Ummbreee!" Umbreon nodded. Once again, his eyes lit up with a sinister red colour.

"And now use Confuse Ray!" Dexter called.

"Umbrreee!" Umbreon nodded and fired a cluster of bright balls of light up towards Sting.

"Dodge it and use String Shot!" Richard yelled.

"Beeeee!" Sting dove down beneath the platforms to dodge Umbreon's attack. Reappearing behind the dark type, he fired a sticky string of web towards him.

"Ummbrre!" Umbreon leapt clear just in time and then retreated back to another platform.

"Use Feint Attack!" Dexter called.

"Ummbbreee!" Umbreon nodded and started charging forwards.

By this stage, most of the bridges linking the different platforms had been collapsed. It was only really the platforms on the right side of the battlefield which remained untouched.

"Saving Sting until now was a brilliant idea," said James as Sting dodged Umbreon's attack. "Umbreon's movement is really limited by the fact that it's not easy to get between platforms anymore. Since Sting can fly, he doesn't need to worry at all."

"Did he actually mean to do that though?" Livvi asked with a grin. "Two of his three remaining pokémon can fly, and Flare can use Bounce."

"Have a bit of faith in him!" James cried.

"Beeee!" Sting cried in pain as Umbreon managed to strike him from behind with another Feint Attack.

"Are you alright, Sting?" Richard called.

"Beeee!" Sting lost height briefly, but recovered.

"Great! Use Poison Sting!"

"Beeeeee!" Sting dove towards Umbreon and sank one of his stingers into his flank.

"Ummbreee!" Umbreon let out a cry of pain. He started shuddering and his breathing grew rougher as Sting pulled away and disappeared into the gloom.

"You fool! Since Umbreon is poisoned, his Synchronize ability will poison your beedrill too!" Dexter declared.

There was a moment of silence as Sting showed no signs of being poisoned.

"Beedrill is part poison type!" Alan called. "It can't be poisoned!"

"O-Oh? Is that right?" Dexter looked away in embarrassment before clearing his throat. "No matter! Umbreon is still more than a match for your flying bug! Use Confuse Ray!"

"Umbrree!" Umbreon gave an exasperated sigh at his trainer's performance before firing a cluster of lights towards Sting.

"Dodge it and use Twineedle!" Richard shouted.

"Beeee!" Sting dove low again and charged straight at Umbreon.

"Dodge it and use Moonlight!" Dexter called.

"Umbrreee!" Umbreon darted to the side, jumping across the gap between two platforms. The rings on his body lit up and a silvery light engulfed him.

"Use String Shot!" Richard yelled.

"Beeeee!" Sting spun round and fired a string of sticky web at Umbreon striking his front paws and sticking them to the platform.

"Now use Twineedle!" Richard shouted.

"Beeeee!" Sting dove towards Umbreon, who, immobilised by the String Shot, could only struggle as he approached.

"Ummbrreeee!" Umbreon cried in pain as he was hit. He finally pulled himself free of the String Shot and fell back. He'd taken a lot of damage.

"Umbreon!" Dexter called to him.

"Ummbree!" Umbreon pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet.

"Use Feint Attack!" Dexter ordered.

"Umbrreeeee!" Umbreon hurled himself towards Sting, striking him directly and sending him flying back. He landed with a crash on the edge of the next platform.

"Use Feint Attack again!" Dexter shouted.

"Umbrreeee!" Umbreon leapt across the gap between the two platforms.

"Use Twineedle!" Richard yelled.

"Beeeeee!" Sting held both his stingers out in front of him. As Umbreon descended, he jabbed both into his chest and, using the momentum of Umbreon's jump, guided him over.

"Ummbreee!" Umbreon cried in pain as he crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

For a moment there was silence in the arena.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! The winner is Beedrill!" Alan announced loudly. "All four of the gym leader's pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!"

"We did it, Sting!" Richard cheered.

"Beee!" Sting gave him a weary, yet proud cry in response as he took off and flew back towards him.

"Noooooo!" Dexter cried, dropping to one knee and staring at the ground. "How can it be? Me, the great Dexter, defeated?"

"Yes, you were beaten!" Alan snapped. "Now get over there and do your job!"

"Oh alright then!" Dexter stood up and walked around the arena to Richard, who was patting Sting's head. "It seems that you were indeed a worthy challenger, Richard Winter of Pewter City! You overcame all the challenges I could throw at you! I am proud to present you with the Shadow Badge!" He dropped a badge into Richard's hand.

"Umm." Richard held the badge up and looked at it. It was designed in the shape of Dexter's cape, with Dexter's grinning face at the centre. "Is this really the gym badge?"

"How rude!" Dexter exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it is," said Alan. "Don't worry – it is still a recognised Sevii League gym badge."

"That's a relief!" Richard grinned, wiping his forehead. "Thanks for the exciting battle, Dexter!"

"You are most welcome, dear challenger!" Dexter replied loudly. The gym staff from earlier had returned and were reattaching him to his harness. "I wish you all the best on your travels!"

The wires jerked and Dexter was lifted back into the air. As he swung over the battlefield, he recalled Umbreon to his pokéball before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 _4:10pm, 25_ _th_ _July 2005_

"You've found it?!" Livvi exclaimed loudly.

"Not so loud, Livvi!" James tapped on the head.

The other trainers in the lobby of the pokémon centre had turned to look at them.

"Sorry!" Livvi apologised before turning back to the screen. "So you've managed to track it down at last?"

"We _think_ we have," Bill reminded her.

"So where is it?" James asked.

"Why doesn't anyone care that I've won another gym badge?" Richard asked sulkily, loitering behind them.

"We already congratulated you on winning that badge!" James replied.

"Besides, winning that joke of a badge isn't really something I'd be celebrating!" Livvi added.

"You two are so cruel!" Richard sighed.

"Sorry about this, Bill," James said as he turned back to the screen.

"Alright, listen up," said Bill.

James and Livvi leaned closer to the screen.

"We believe that the Sapphire is hidden in a place called 'Dotted Hole'," Bill whispered. "It's a cave in the middle of Ruin Valley on Fortune Island. From what we've heard, you need to be able to decipher the text on the entrance to actually get in, so we're sending you a translation of the symbols you saw at Mt. Ember."

"Remember to be careful!" Celio added, briefly appearing on the screen. "You don't want to accidentally get trapped in there."

"Is there a risk of that happening?" Livvi asked.

"There's a possibility," Celio replied. "We don't know what kind of traps might have been set up to stop intruders."

"We'll bear that in mind," said James. "What do you want us to do once we've got it?"

"Let's worry about that after you've got it," Bill replied. "Is there a ferry you can get from Port Bounty to Carlona City, the main city on Fortune Island?"

"I think so," Livvi replied. "But I think the last one for today left a couple of hours ago."

"In that case, you'll have to catch one tomorrow," said Celio. "Once you're on Fortune Island, please hurry – time is of the essence!"

"Will do!" James and Livvi nodded.

"Looks like we'll be sticking around here tonight then," said Richard as they ended the video call.

"We'll need all the rest we can if we're going off exploring caves tomorrow," James sighed.

"At least we finally know where we're going though!" Livvi grinned. "Still, it's a shame we can't go down to the beach this afternoon."

"We just had a holiday in Resort Gorgeous!" James exclaimed. "You can't want to go to the beach again!"

"I say we just lounge around in the room," said Richard with a shrug. "I'm waaay too tired to do anything else."

* * *

 **Another gym badge for Richard, giving him five of the six badges he needs to participate in the Sevii League. And now that the group finally know where to (hopefully) find the Sapphire, they're well on their way to completing their job for Bill and Celio.**

 **So what were your thoughts on this chapter? I was particularly pleased with the way Dexter developed as a character and I hope you found him as amusing as I did! :D**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.


	19. Disagreements

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw Richard claim victory over Dexter, the gym leader in Port Bounty and earn the Shadow Badge. Now that Celio and Bill have relayed the location of the Sapphire, the group sets off for Fortune Island.**

 **Upload Date: 22** **nd** **May 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Disagreements**

 _Carlona City, Sevii Islands_

 _10:58am, 26_ _th_ _July 2005_

"James! Richard! Come and have a look!" Livvi called to her companions.

"What is it?" James asked as he and Richard walked out onto the deck of the ferry.

Livvi was stood by the side, leaning on the white handrails. She pointed towards the right.

"That's Carlona City over there!"

"Carlona City is the biggest city in the Sevii Islands, isn't it?" Richard asked. He and James stopped next to her and looked over at the city.

Its size immediately leapt out at them. In stark contrast to the largely rural and small-scale towns they'd seen elsewhere in the Sevii Islands, Carlona City looked more like a miniature version of Saffron City in Kanto. Sleek black skyscrapers towered over the massive, bustling port. The beachfront was covered in golden sand and sported elegant palm trees which even made Resort Gorgeous look insignificant in comparison. The beaches were full of people out enjoying the warm sunshine and many of them were paddling out in the shallow water.

The city seemed to extend for miles along the coast, stretching around most of the large bay. An impressive and sturdy-looking seawall ran behind the beaches to protect the seafront from storms and the harbour itself was enclosed in an equally tough-looking wall. Though the skyscrapers immediately stood out, there were countless buildings of various shapes and sizes tightly packed together. The whole city seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

"Yeah, you're right." Livvi responded to Richard's question. "This is the largest city in the Sevii Islands."

"It's huge!" James gasped. "And the Sapphire is supposed to be hidden somewhere on this island?!"

Livvi laughed.

"I doubt the whole island is like this!" she replied.

At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by an announcement over the public address system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving in Carlona City! Carlona City Council has asked us to remind you to be wary of pickpockets during your stay in the city! On behalf of Sevii Link, I'd like to thank you for travelling with us and wish you a pleasant day!"

"Pickpockets, huh?" James gazed back at Carlona City as they sailed towards the harbour entrance.

"I suppose that sort of thing happens more often when there are more people in one place," Livvi sighed sadly.

"We should be fine as long as we're careful!" Richard grinned reassuringly. "So what's the plan when we arrive?"

"Celio said that he was going to prepare some instructions for finding and getting into Dotted Hole," Livvi replied. "So we need to call the Network Centre when we get to a pokémon centre."

"Since Carlona City is the largest city in the Sevii Islands, do you think it'll have a pokémon gym?" Richard asked.

"I'd have thought so," James replied. "It wouldn't make sense otherwise."

"I think the Sevii Island Pokémon Association has its headquarters here in Carlona City," said Livvi thoughtfully. "In any case, we can't afford to get distracted by gyms while we're on a mission to find the Sapphire!"

"Yes, ma'am," Richard sighed.

* * *

 _11:24am, 26_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Bad news, I'm afraid," said Celio. He frowned. "We're still waiting for permission from the Fortune Island government to remove the Sapphire from Dotted Hole."

"Did we need permission to get the Ruby?" James asked.

"It was much easier to sort out getting the Ruby," Celio replied. "Mt. Ember is administered by the local government on Knot Island and I know most of the members of the local council well."

"It helped how Knot Island was a lot smaller than Fortune Island is," Bill added. "Carlona City is massive, which means that the government there is much more impersonal."

"Can we at least set off for Dotted Hole?" Livvi asked.

"It would be difficult to get in contact with you once you enter Ruin Valley," Celio replied. "So I'd prefer you to wait."

"How long are we going to be waiting for?" Richard asked.

"It might take some time for our request to be processed," Celio replied. "Since you're in Carlona City, you might as well take the time to explore it while we sort out the administrative issues."

"Why couldn't you have sorted this out before we got here?" Livvi sighed.

"Don't blame us! It's the bureaucracy on their side that been holding everything up!" Bill protested.

"Check back this evening," Celio added. "Hopefully it will have been sorted out by then."

"Well, it's a good opportunity to look around Carlona City anyway." James shrugged. "We'll speak to you later!"

"Sorry about all this." Celio apologised again before ending the call.

"So it looks like we're going to be hanging around in Carlona City for today then," James said, turning to the others.

"Awesome! That means I'll have the chance to stop by the gym!" Richard grinned. "I only need to get one more badge to be eligible for the Sevii League!"

"So there is a gym here then?" James asked.

Richard nodded.

"Yeah. The gym leader's called Matilda and apparently she likes using bug type pokémon."

"Are you sure your pokémon are going to be up for another battle so soon after the last one?" Livvi asked.

"If it's a bug type gym, then I can use Flare and Spear – neither of them fought in the last battle," Richard explained.

"That's true," said James.

The three of them wandered into the trainers' lounge.

"Look at what I've got!" They immediately heard one trainer gleefully talking to another. He held up a small badge in the shape of a honeycomb. "I managed to win the Nest Badge from Matilda!"

"So you actually managed to get a slot then?" the other trainer replied glumly. "Good for you."

"Yeah, the Carlona gym is always packed," another trainer added. "I suppose that's the consequence of Carlona City being such a popular place!"

"The Nest Badge?" An older boy came over to join the conversation. "Dude, that's _easy_ to earn! You should try fighting Markus!" He held up a small, violet badge shaped like a diamond. "I managed to beat him, but boy was it close!"

"Markus? I've never heard of him," the first trainer replied.

"For real?" the boy gasped. "He's the strongest of all the gym leaders in the Sevii Islands!"

"I've heard of him." One of the other trainers nodded. "His gym is on Outcast Island though, so it's hard to get to."

"That name rings a bell," Richard said to James and Livvi.

"Don't you remember?" James asked. "Liz mentioned him back when we first met her – she said that he's the strongest of the Sevii Island gym leaders as well."

"In any case, are you sure you want to challenge the Carlona gym?" Livvi asked, frowning. "It doesn't sound like you'd be able to get a slot today."

"I guess you're right," Richard sighed. "So what do you guys want to do instead?"

"Shopping!" Livvi declared immediately. "There's supposed to be a really good department store here in Carlona City and there are tons of other shops as well!"

"I don't have any problems with doing that," James replied. "We normally drag Livvi around to all the pokémon gyms after all!"

"I guess I can't deny that!" Richard rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"Awesome!" Livvi grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _12:37pm, 26_ _th_ _July 2005_

"It feels really strange, doesn't it?" James asked Richard as they hung around awkwardly outside the fitting rooms while waiting for Livvi. "I thought all of the Sevii Islands would be like Knot and Kin Islands."

"I know what you mean," Richard replied. "It's really surprisingly coming across a city as big as this."

"What are you going to do about the gym battle?" James asked.  
"I'm not sure that I want to try challenging the gym here anymore," Richard replied. "It sounds like it'll be really hard to book a slot. Besides, I'm more interested in finding out more about Markus' gym!"

"I suppose taking down the strongest gym leader in the Sevii Islands would be something you could brag about at the Sevii League!" James grinned.

"I was thinking that it would be better practice for the Sevii League," Richard replied. "But that too!"

"Do you know where Outcast Island is?" James asked.  
"No clue," Richard replied, frowning. "I suppose Livvi could probably find out."

"Well she has the town map to help her out," said James.

"I hope it's not too far," Richard sighed. "I really want to earn my final gym badge!"

"The Sevii League starts on 9th August, doesn't it?" James asked.

Richard nodded.

"I think so," he replied.

"That's not too far away," said James.

"Two weeks," Richard replied.

"Two weeks?! Only that long?"

"Yeah, but I'll hopefully be finished up in the next few days and then we can head on to Quest's End Island to train."

"Now that you mention it, you might actually have more time than I did at the Kanto League," James murmured thoughtfully.

Their discussion was interrupted as Livvi emerged from the fitting room.

"What do you think?" she asked shyly, shifting uncomfortably.

She was wearing a loose-fitting tank top with a colour gradient that started as white at the top before fading to an indigo colour at the bottom. The top flowed out slightly at the bottom, a little like a dress. Below it, she wore a pair of white shorts which reached halfway above her knees.

"It looks nice," James replied.

"Agreed!" Richard nodded.

"R-Really?" Livvi asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"Why would we lie to you?" James asked.

"To stop me getting angry?" Livvi replied quietly, puffing her cheeks out.

"We can't win, can we?" Richard held up his hands and shook his head.

"If you want to buy those clothes, then go ahead," said James. He glanced at his watch. "Do you think we should start thinking about getting lunch?"

"I guess so," Livvi replied. "I'll just get changed and buy these. Then we can go and find somewhere to eat!"

* * *

 _1:11pm, 26_ _th_ _July 2005_

"I didn't think you meant that we could find somewhere to eat after visiting another couple of shops," James grumbled.

"I couldn't help it!" Livvi protested. "Besides, you said that it was fine for me to go shopping today!"

The three of them had found a cheap restaurant (hard to find in Carlona City) between the city centre and the beachfront.

"Come on, you two! There's no need to fight!" Richard grinned as he speared another chip with his fork and put it in his mouth.

"Well whatever, it doesn't bother me that much." James shrugged and took another slurp of coke.

"Do you know where Outcast Island is, Livvi?" Richard asked.

"Umm…" Livvi pulled out her town map and started studying it. "Outcast Island is here." She pointed to a small island north of Fortune Island. "Are you thinking of going there for your last gym badge then?"

"That's right," Richard replied. "It sounds like it'll be easier to get a slot there than here in Carlona City."

"Is there even a ferry service to that island?" Livvi murmured as she studied the map more closely.

"I'm sure that there'll be some way of getting there." Richard shrugged. "Other people have been going there for gym battles after all."

"Yeah, but the name 'Outcast Island' doesn't exactly conjure up the image of an island that's easy to get to," said James.

"Well we'll think of something when we get to it!" Livvi closed up her map and returned to her meal.

"So what are we going to do next?" James asked.

"More shopping?" Livvi suggested.

"I was thinking of something more… inclusive," James replied.

"Shopping is inclusive!" Livvi replied sharply. "You guys just aren't choosing to buy anything!"

"I don't think we really have enough money to buy anything," Richard muttered.

"How about we all do this!" James pulled out a leaflet he'd picked up earlier and showed it to them.

"Mini golf?" Livvi looked at the leaflet. "There's a mini golf course here in Carlona City?"

"Are you kidding?" James cried. "Every beach resort should have a mini golf course!"

"Resort Gorgeous didn't," Richard replied.

"And think of how much more successful it could be if it did!" James declared. He looked between the others. "I challenge the two of you to a nine-hole mini golf game!"

Richard and Livvi looked at each other.

"Well, I can't see any harm in it," Richard replied.

"I guess it could be fun," Livvi added.

"Glad to hear it!" James grinned. "Just to let you know though – I'm pretty confident in my skills!"

* * *

 _1:50pm, 26_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Impossible!" James cried. He dropped to the ground to examine the surface of the mini golf course. His ball, which he'd just spent a good five minutes setting up to hit, had skimmed off the edge of the hole and off into the corner.

"And he was going on about being good at this?" Livvi sighed, shaking her head.

"The surface is uneven!" James shouted back.

"That's what you said last hole!" Richard called.

"And the one before that!" Livvi added.

"Ha! Well I suppose it would be boring if I'd completely flattened you!" James declared, pulling himself back to his feet.

"I know that we've still got one hole left to play," Livvi began. "But I'm fairly confident that Richard and I have _both_ already beaten you."

"You need me to take ten shots to get the last one in if you want to beat me!" Richard exclaimed. "And that's assuming that you get a hole in one!"

"And my score's even better than Richard's," Livvi added. "Give it up, James – you've been crushed!" She gave him a sweet smile.

"It's not over until it's over!" James shouted. He tapped his ball gently and watched it roll towards the hole. For a horrifying moment, the ball slowed down as it approached and threatened to stop right on the edge. To the relief of all, the ball tipped over the edge and fell into the hole with a clunk.

"Well done, James!" Livvi and Richard both congratulated him in unison.

"Shut up!" James snapped bitterly as he scooped up his ball.

"That makes four for you, right, James?" Livvi grinned.

"Yes," James muttered.

"Who's going first on the last hole?" Richard asked.

"I think I am," Livvi replied.

"Let's just get this over with," said James miserably.

The three of them trooped over to the last hole, which had an obstacle shaped like a pirate ship on it. The three of them faced the side of the ship, where a fairly steep ramp led up onto the deck. On the far side was another ramp leading down towards the hole. However the two ramps weren't lined up – they needed to hit the ball hard enough to get up the first ramp, but not so hard that it would bounce back the way it came.

While Livvi was putting down her ball and lining up her shot, Richard looked out at the scenery. The mini golf course was practically on the beachfront – the beach and the blue sea glittering in the sunlight were just across the road. The temperature had increased a lot since they'd first got off the ferry. It was starting to become a little uncomfortable in his opinion.

The mini golf course itself was lined with exotic-looking plants with deep green leaves as well as beautiful flowers with vibrant, striking colours, all of which were in flower beds around the edge of the course or, occasionally, in open spaces between the holes. The ground was otherwise covered with concrete, with the holes built separately out of wood and plastic and then fixed into place above it.

"Here I go!" Livvi gave her ball a forceful tap, sending it flying up the ramp. Clearing it, the ball rolled on before hitting the wall on the far side of the ship's deck with a thud.

"Nice work, Livvi!" Richard patted her on the back as the ball rolled back only slightly before coming to a halt.

"I'm up next!" James stepped forward and put his ball down. After spending about thirty seconds pretending to carefully assess his shot, he gave the ball a sharp tap. It promptly flew up the ramp, smashed into the wall, and then bounced back down again.

"Nice work, James!" Richard patted him on the back.

"Why is this happening?!" James wailed.

* * *

 _7:34pm, 26_ _th_ _July 2005_

The game eventually ended with Livvi winning and with Richard in second place – just as they'd expected.

"So that's why James isn't with you?" Celio asked after listening to Livvi and Richard's explanation over the videophone that evening.

"He's up in our room sulking," Livvi replied. "But he'll get over it – he's not the sort of person to be petty about things like this."

"I bet he's only doing it to attract attention," Richard added with a shrug.

"Still, you had fun though?" Bill asked.

"I guess so." Livvi smiled. "It was more fun playing with them than I was expecting."

"I knew you'd played before," Richard muttered.

"I'm not as good as Tessa," Livvi begrudgingly admitted.

"Anyway, you'll be pleased to hear that the Fortune Island government have given us the go-ahead to recover the Sapphire." Celio changed the subject.

"That's great news!" Livvi grinned. "What do you want us to do once we've found it?"

"If you bring it back to the government offices in Carlona City, you can transport it electronically to us. It'll be more secure if we use the government server rather than the open one at the pokémon centre," Bill explained.

"Retrieve the Sapphire and then transfer it to you via the government offices," Livvi repeated the instructions. "Understood! We'll get it back to you before you know it!"

"We're counting on you!" Celio grinned before ending the call.

"I suppose we'd better try and persuade James to come and have dinner with us," said Livvi.

"Yeah," Richard replied. "And we should pass on everything that Bill and Celio told us as well."

* * *

 _Water Path, Sevii Islands_

 _11:45am, 27_ _th_ _July 2005_

It was another beautiful sunny day over Fortune Island as James, Livvi and Richard passed through the outskirts of Carlona City and into the island's countryside. The city itself was enclosed by mountains to the north and the south, meaning that the easiest route was the gap between the two that led to the other side of the island.

The eastern end of the valley consisted mostly of farmland with trees spread around to provide shade for livestock. There were also orchards for fruit trees every now and again. The slopes of the mountains were also surprisingly bare. There was some scattered woodland close to the bottom, but the slope itself was little more than rock and grass.

It was going to be another hot day, but there was a cool breeze that kept it from being unbearable. It would probably get worse over the course of the next couple of hours though. Hopefully there'd be plenty of shade for them to rest in once they were out of the valley.

"Ah! If only every day could be like this!" Richard sighed, stretching his arms above his head.

James nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a shame that it almost always has to be either too hot or too cold."

"I'd rather have a hotter day than today than a cold day," Livvi added, shivering at the thought.

"It feels really strange when you think about it," said Richard. "Floe Island was really cold, but Chrono Island and Fortune Island are really hot!"

"I actually read up on that after we left," said Livvi. "Apparently, there's a cold water current that passes though the Sevii Islands and Floe Island is directly in its path."

"So that's why it's so much colder than the other islands!" James exclaimed.  
"I'm assuming that it doesn't pass that close to the other islands then?" Richard asked.

"It goes sort-of close to Kin Island," Livvi replied. "That's why Knot, Boon and Kin Islands are all more temperate than Chrono and Fortune Islands."

"That makes sense," James muttered.

The three of them continued walking, finally reaching the end of the valley. They found themselves standing facing the sea. A long strip of countryside with sparse woodland as well as more fields ran up the length of the island between the eastern coast and the mountains. A handful of small villages could be seen along this strip of land, as well as the occasional hotel on the long sandy beach which seemed to continue all the way along the side of the island.

Far to the north, the coast seemed to curve sharply round to the right and became much greener and less hilly. To the south, on the other hand, the coastal strip was much shorter before it ran into mountains again.

"So which way do we need to go?" James asked.

"There's a signpost over here!" Richard called, having wandered up to a large wooden sign with two arrows pointing in opposite directions. James and Livvi walked over to join him.

The sign was divided into two halves: the one on the left containing a list of the villages, town and landmarks to the north, while the other one did the same for the south.

"So Ruin Valley is in this direction." Livvi pointed to the south. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Outcast Island should be in this direction." Richard pointed to the north.

"Why are you talking about Outcast Island now?" Livvi asked. "I thought we were going to take care of the Sapphire and then go to Outcast Island."

"I figured that we could head to Outcast Island quickly before getting the Sapphire," Richard replied. "The terrain is easier in the north, so it wouldn't take us as long."

"But Bill and Celio are counting on us to get the Sapphire!" Livvi cried.

"I know, but they haven't exactly set us a time limit!" Richard replied. "I haven't got that long left before the Sevii League starts!"

"Did you forget that the whole reason we're out here in the Sevii Islands is to help Bill?!" Livvi demanded.

"They've been perfectly happy with me challenging the gyms along the way so far!" Richard snapped.

"Outcast Island isn't 'along the way' this time!" Livvi snapped back. "Why has this got to be about what you want to do?!"

"What I want to do?!" Richard exclaimed. "We spent most of yesterday shopping because that's what you wanted to do! That wasn't getting us any closer to the Sapphire!"

"Hey! Come on, guys-" James attempted to interrupt.

"So now I'm the one in the wrong?!" Livvi shouted. "Because we did what I wanted _once_?!"

"What about Resort Gorgeous and the Water Labyrinth?" Richard demanded. "Those were your ideas as well – they weren't getting us any closer to the Sapphire!"

"We didn't know where the Sapphire was then!" Livvi shouted.

"But it was still _there_!" Richard shouted back. "Holding off another day of two won't change anything just because we know where it is!"

"Umm, guys!" James attempted to interrupt again. He flinched as Livvi stamped her foot violently to the ground.

"Well I'm going there now!" she yelled.

"Fine! Then I'll head off to Outcast Island!" Richard yelled back.

They both glared at each other for a couple of seconds before turning their backs on each other and starting to walk in opposite directions.

"Eh? Ehhhhh?!" James looked frantically between the two of them. "W-W-Wait, guys! You're not seriously doing this, are you?"

"If Richard doesn't want to do what we came here to do, then he can just get lost!" Livvi declared loudly without slowing down or turning around.

"If Livvi's so desperate to find the Sapphire, then good for her!" Richard retorted. "But I've got things I need to do as well!"

"Are we seriously splitting up?!" James looked between the two of them again. They were walking quickly and neither seemed to have any intention to stop.

"So what are you going to do, James?" Livvi shouted. "Are you going to help me, or are you going to go slack off with _him_!"

"You're making me pick a side in this?!" James cried.

"Pfft! Go with Livvi!" Richard shouted. "She's more likely to need your help than I will!"

"What was that?!" Livvi yelled.

"Alright! I get it!" James cried. He let out a sigh. "Good luck, Richard! Make sure you get that last gym badge!"

"Thanks, James! Will do!" Richard gave him a thumbs up but didn't turn around.

Letting out another sigh, James turned and ran to catch up with Livvi.

* * *

 _Ruin Valley, Sevii Islands_

 _6:02pm, 27_ _th_ _July 2005_

Though it was still bright, the sun had started to set and the temperature had started to drop. James and Livvi were still trudging wearily along a dusty mountain path. It had been a long hike from the point where they'd split with Richard.

"Are we getting close?" James asked, stopping again to adjust his backpack and catch his breath.

"Umm." Livvi pulled out her town map. "I think we're getting close. It should be just over this ridge."

"But that's just until we reach Ruin Valley, right?" James asked.

"Well, yeah." Livvi nodded.

"There's no way we're going to have time to find Dotted Hole today!" James exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Livvi nodded. "I'm exhausted!"

"I reckon we should get over the ridge and into Ruin Valley and then find somewhere to set up camp for the night," said James.

"That's sounds like a good idea to me," Livvi replied.

The two of them continued walking slowly along the path. The terrain around looked pretty spectacular, though neither of them felt much enthusiasm towards it in their current state. The mountains seemed to stretch across the whole of the southern portion of Fortune Island. Countless valleys, some tiny and others large, ran amongst them. On their route towards Ruin Valley, the largest of all the valleys in the south, they'd encountered a number of small villages and even a fairly major town nestled in some of these valleys.

In these villages, they'd heard stories about Ruin Valley – that it was supposedly the main city of an ancient civilization thousands of years ago. Local folklore claimed that the valley was haunted by ghosts from this ancient civilization. James and Livvi were sceptical of those claims, but decided that they should probably be careful while in the valley.

"Here we are!" Livvi let out a tired cheer as she reached the ridge.

James joined her and looked over into Ruin Valley.

It truly was huge – a massive valley the same size as, or perhaps even larger than Carlona City. It was predominantly bowl-shaped, though a couple of low mountains rose up close to the centre. There was a lot of tree cover across the valley, as well as the occasional wide open space. Several rivers also criss-crossed the valley on their way down towards the sea.

What stood out to James and Livvi were the countless ruined walls and pillars, which literally covered the whole of the valley. They immediately understood why the nearby villages were uneasy about it – it felt like a massive, eerily beautiful graveyard.

* * *

After finding their way down into the valley, James and Livvi set up camp in the shelter of a small forest close to the foot of the mountain they'd just descended. Now that they were able to get a closer look some of the ruined pillars, it seemed that they were made completely out of marble. They were bleached by the sun and had suffered erosion after possibly thousands of years of exposure, but they must have looked astounding when they were first built.

"This must have been an incredible city!" Livvi exclaimed as she examined one of the pillars.

"Yeah!" James agreed. He was sat by the stove cooking soup for dinner. "What I think is awesome is that you can tell where nature has taken over the city again."

"You think so too?" Livvi grinned. "I noticed that! There's a forest here now, but it was probably a courtyard or square back when this was a city!"

Much of the ground around them was covered with marble paving slabs, though most of them had been cracked of shifted as trees grew in the gaps. It had been quite difficult finding somewhere with enough grass for them to pitch the tent.

"Hey! Look over there!" James suddenly called quietly.

"What is it?" Livvi asked quietly, moving back over to him.

"There's a pokémon over there," James replied.

There was a pond not too far from where they'd set up their tent and a small bug type pokémon was hovering above it. Now that both trainers were silent, they could hear the humming of its wings.

"What is it?" Livvi asked.

"I don't know," James replied. He pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Yanma, the clearwing pokémon. Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning in mid-air. This pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey_."

"Wow!" Livvi exclaimed as James put his Pokédex away. "That probably means that it's already spotted us!"

"It would probably make a good addition to the team if we could catch it," James sighed. "Oh well."

"We can't catch it?" Livvi looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Look." James pointed at the surface of the pond just below the yanma. A couple of tiny eggs were floating on the surface.

"Ah! It's taking care of its eggs!" Livvi nodded. "Yeah, we should leave it be."

James looked up at the darkening sky through a gap in the trees.

"I wonder how Richard's getting on," he murmured.

* * *

 _Ciran Town, Sevii Islands_

 _6:47pm, 27_ _th_ _July 2005_

As it turned out, the part of the coast that curved out to the right was in fact a small island off the north coast of Fortune Island called Verdant Island. Richard had asked about getting to Outcast Island in a small fishing village on the north coast, but they'd told him that he needed to get to Verdant Island and then catch another ferry from there to get to Outcast Island.

Richard supposed that it made sense. It probably wasn't called 'Outcast Island' for nothing and that at least meant that there would probably be fewer other challengers heading there.

He duly found a small port on the north coast and caught a ferry across to Ciran Town on Verdant Island, where, much to his relief, there was a Pokémon Centre for him to stay in.

"I'm glad that the others have the tent," he muttered to himself as he ate dinner by himself. "They probably need it a lot more than I do."

He'd asked the receptionist about getting a ferry to Outcast Island and she'd said that he needed to get to Anar Town on the other side of Verdant Island. That would probably take him a little while – true to its name, Verdant Island was covered in foliage. The biggest obstacle was a place called Pattern Bush at the centre of the island, but it probably wouldn't hold him up too much.

Finishing dinner, he took his tray up and stacked it with the others before heading upstairs to his room. He was planning on doing some training before setting off tomorrow, so he needed to get plenty of sleep.

* * *

 **So the group has now divided over the issue of whether the gym challenge or the search for the Sapphire takes priority. Who knows what lies in store for them now?**

 **A quick reminder:** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **will be on hiatus next week (as it was after Chapter 9). Chapter 20 will be uploaded on Sunday 5** **th** **June.**

 **As ever, any feedback from the readership is welcomed.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.


	20. Dotted Hole

**Welcome back to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **after the break following last chapter!**

 **Chapter 19 saw a difference of opinion within the group as they attempted to decide whether to head for Dotted Hole to find the Sapphire, or for Outcast Island so that Richard could earn his last Sevii League gym badge. The chapter ended with James and Livvi heading for Dotted Hole, while Richard headed north by himself towards Outcast Island.**

 **Upload Date: 5** **th** **June 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Dotted Hole**

 _Ruin Valley, Sevii Islands_

 _10:48am, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

The entrance to Dotted Hole stood on a small, rocky island at the centre of a lake enclosed by the low mountains at the centre of Ruin Valley. A long, decrepit bridge made of faded white marble linked it to the rest of the valley. Occasional chunks were missing from the sides where it had been eroded away and there was the odd hole in the middle of the walkway as well. The entrance itself was made a grey stone and was flanked by a pair of imposing pillars.

"Be careful!" James warned Livvi as they started walking cautiously across the bridge.

"I will!" Livvi replied. "How long do you think this bridge has been here?"

"I don't know." James shrugged. "I'm surprised that it hasn't completely collapsed."

"It makes things a little easier for us though!" Livvi grinned. "At least this way we don't have to get wet!"

"Let's just hope that it holds out," James said warily.

"I doubt many people have used it for hundreds of years," Livvi replied reassuringly. "So it's probably still quite stable."

"There's no harm in being careful though," James said, glancing around the bridge for the slightest sign of danger.

Fortunately, the bridge showed no signs of collapsing and they walked safely onto the island in front of the entrance.

"So how is it that we're supposed to get in here?" James asked, looking at Livvi.

"I just need to work out what the symbols on the door mean," Livvi replied. She took off her backpack and fished around in it until she pulled out the sheet of paper Celio had sent them with the translation of the symbols.

"I hope it's easy to work out," said James, putting his hands behind his head as Livvi started studying the translations. "I'd hate it if we had to go and find a switch somewhere else in the valley – you know, like in an RPG."

"Yeah, but that's in games," Livvi replied. "This is real life."

"I'd have believed that before we came across that switch in Mt. Ember," James replied. "Now I don't know what to expect."

"Well could you think it over quietly?" Livvi gave him a scornful look. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Sorry," James muttered. While Livvi was busy trying to translate the symbols, he started wandering around the pillars, looking for any sign of a hidden switch. The sun was shining brightly above them, though the morning was still cool. James didn't really like the idea of being out in the middle of the day though – hopefully it would be nice and cool within Dotted Hole.

"I think I've got it!" Livvi called.

"You have?" James wandered back over to her. "What does it say?"

"Cut," Livvi replied.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry, what?" James asked.

"It just says 'Cut'," Livvi replied.

"So it doesn't say how to get inside?" James asked.

"I don't know." Livvi shrugged. "That's all it says on the door."

They both fell silent again for a couple of seconds.

"Do we need to cut the door down?" James asked.

"It's made of rock," Livvi replied. "Good luck cutting that down!"

"Well I'll give it a try," James replied. He pulled out a pokéball. "Go, Charka!"

"Chaaarr!" Charka burst out of his pokéball and landed in front of the entrance.

"Use Metal Claw on that door!" James ordered.

"Chaaarr!" Charka nodded. His right claw turned to steel. He threw himself towards the door and swiped viciously at the centre.

"Stop that!" Livvi cried. "You'll end up damaging it!"

"You're the one who told me to go ahead!" James protested.

"Chaaar!" Charka nodded.

Livvi was about to respond when there was suddenly a loud rumbling noise.

"What's that?" she cried.

"I don't know!" James replied.

They both looked round to see the stone door to Dotted Hole slowing opening at the centre. After a short while, the rumbling stopped – Dotted Hole was now open!

"I guess the simple option works best again!" James grinned.

"Don't get full of yourself," Livvi replied dismissively.

They walked up to the entrance.

"Good work, Charka, return," James said.

"Chaaar!" Charka nodded as he was hit by the recall beam.

"Let's get going and find the Sapphire as quickly as possible then!" Livvi declared as she stepped over the threshold.

"Right behind you!" James grinned.

* * *

 _Dotted Hole, Sevii Islands_

 _11:34am, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"That was a close one!" Livvi gasped as she and James stopped to catch their breath.

Having been exploring Dotted Hole in search of the Sapphire, the two of them had discovered that the coded door wasn't the only thing protecting it. As well as a series of puzzles, James had accidentally hit a trip wire which released a cascade of rocks. It had taken all their strength and speed to get to safety before they were crushed.

"This place is crazy!" James cried. "Didn't Bill and Celio know what they were asking us to face?"

"Probably not," Livvi replied. "I don't think anyone has come in here for hundreds of years."

"Getting the Sapphire had better be worthwhile," James sighed. "Any idea if we're getting closer?"

"I don't know," Livvi replied. "I'm not entirely sure where we are."

"When the first passage took us back to the entrance hall, we took the one on the right, didn't we?" said James.  
"Yeah, but I lost track of our position while we were running from the rocks," Livvi replied.

The interior of Dotted Hole was full of elaborately-built halls and passageways. There were torches everywhere along the walls, but they'd all gone out over the thousands of years since the place had been abandoned. James and Livvi were forced to rely on their own battery-powered torches. The area outside their torch beams was pitch black.

"I guess we've got no choice but to follow this passage and see where it takes us," said James, pulling himself to his feet. He offered a hand to Livvi.

"Thanks," Livvi said as he helped her to her feet.

They set off again, their footsteps echoing emptily as they walked.

"How big do you think this place is?" James asked.

"I don't know," Livvi replied. "It could go on for miles."

"Do you think we'll have to sleep here?" James asked.

"I hope not," Livvi replied. "I don't think we've got enough supplies to last us more than a few days – and we still need to get back to Carlona City after this."

"That's true," James sighed. "We need to get to the Sapphire quickly then."

"I think we should be able to find it if we can translate the instructions in the puzzle rooms," Livvi said, a frown appearing on her face as she thought. "The trouble is finding the puzzle rooms though."

"And the last couple we found were dead ends," James added. "Exploring ancient ruins is a lot harder than I thought it would be!"

Livvi nodded. "Agreed!"

They continued walking forwards, cautiously watching the ground and walls for any sign of traps. Fortunately, they found their way to another puzzle room without any trouble.

"What do we have to do here?" Livvi wondered aloud as they walked in. In the middle of the room were three large ground plates with a small pillar covered with symbols. Elsewhere in the room were two large boulders.

"Do we need to hit these plates to open that door?" James asked, pointing to a large door at the far end of the room. Three stone bars crossed the door, preventing it from being opened.

"I'll translate the symbols," Livvi replied, pulling out Celio's translation guide.

While she read and translated the symbols, James wandered around the room and looked at the boulders. They were both perfectly round and smooth. It wouldn't be too difficult to roll them around.

Walking over to one of the ground plates, James stepped onto it. He immediately felt it sink slightly under his weight. There was a click, followed by a loud rumbling sound. Across the room, the middle bar blocking the door ground slowly to the side.

"I think we just need to step on all these plates!" James called over to Livvi.

"The writing on the pillar seems to say that you need to keep them pressed down to keep the door open!" Livvi called back.

"Really?" James hopped off the plate. It popped back up and the stone bar started grinding back to its original position.

"I guess we need to move the boulders onto the plates to keep them down," said Livvi as she walked over to join James.

"There's only two boulders though," James replied.

"There could be a switch on the far side of the door," said Livvi optimistically. "Anyway, let's focus on moving those boulders first!"

"I could get Raenok, Cuba and Charka to move one boulder," said James. "We'd need a rest before moving the next one though."

"That's fine," Livvi replied. "I've got my own plan for the other boulder."

"Let's get to work then!" James grinned. He pulled out Charka, Raenok and Cuba's pokéballs and threw them out.

"Chaaarr!"

"Marrooh!"

"Maaaan!"

Charka, Raenok and Cuba burst out of their pokéballs.

"Alright, guys! Let's push that boulder into place!" James grinned.

The three pokémon nodded. The four of them rushed round behind the boulder and started pushing it with all their might.

"Chaaaar!" Charka grunted.

"We… can… do… this!" James grimaced.

The boulder started rolling slightly. They continued pushing until they'd managed to roll it onto the switch on the ground.

"Phew! Great work, guys!" James wiped his forehead.

"Chaaar!" Charka grinned.

"Maaan!" Raenok nodded.

"Maarooh!" Cuba replied.

The four of them jumped as there was a loud crash behind them.

"All done!" Livvi grinned at them. Her boulder had just dropped down onto the plate to the right. Cylune, looking pretty tired, was hovering next to her.

"Did Cylune move that with just Psychic?!" James exclaimed.

"He's very talented!" Livvi grinned back, patting Cylune on the head.

"Mooottthh!" Cylune replied happily.

"So how are we going to keep the third one down?" Livvi asked, looking back over at the door. The top and bottom bars had slid to one side. That just left the one in the middle. "I suppose one person could go and investigate while the other keeps the plate down."

"I've got at idea!" James grinned. He turned to Raenok. "Use Rock Slide!"

"Maaaaann!" Raenok stamped to the ground, sending a cluster of boulders flying into the air. He jumped up and swept his leg out, kicking them down to the ground. There was a series of loud thuds as the rocks crashed to the ground and tumbled over the switch.

A loud rumbling filled the air as the final bar slid to the side.

"Great work, James!" Livvi grinned.

"Thanks!" James replied, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Raenok. "Looks like I'm getting praised for your work again."

"Maaan." Raenok shrugged. It didn't bother him.

"Great work to you too, Raenok!" Livvi quickly added.

She and James recalled their pokémon and walked over to the door.

"I'm really hoping that the Sapphire is behind here," James began. "But I'm fairly confident that it won't."

"I think we're on the right track though," Livvi replied. She pushed at the door forcefully. "It's really heavy!"

"I'll try as well!" James pressed his shoulder against the door and pulled with all his might. There was another loud rumble and the door started to slowly open.

As soon as it was open, the two trainers peeked through.

"It's just another corridor!" James groaned in disappointment.

"I guess we've still got a way to go before we reach the Sapphire!" Livvi laughed. She patted him on the back. "Come on! Let's get moving!"

"Right behind you!" James trudged after her into the next corridor.

* * *

 _1:41pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"So, did you get any ideas?" Livvi asked James.

"Hmm," James replied.

The two of them, as well as their pokémon, were all sat in the middle of another puzzle chamber. Since they hadn't been able to figure out what they were supposed to do, they'd decided to stop for lunch and think about it.

The room with the boulders had been fairly straightforward, but this one was much more complicated. From what they could tell, the lock on the door was connected to a waterwheel – if there was water flowing through the wheel, then the lock would open. The problem was that the flow of water in the aqueduct which flowed into the waterwheel had been diverted and the stone gate which blocked off the channel they needed was held in place by an opening mechanism which needed to be powered from somewhere. They'd attempted to physically break the gate to re-direct the water, but even Raenok's Brick Break hadn't made a dent.

Aside from the aqueduct, the room also had a mysterious stone structure and an old fire pit built inside the base of a stone chimney close to the centre. James, Livvi and their pokémon were sat in between the two.

"There must be some kind of switch somewhere for the gate," said Livvi, looking around the room.

"I had a look around, but I couldn't find any pressure plates," James replied. "I don't think there are any switches on the walls or anything either."

"I wonder if we'll have to turn back," Livvi murmured.

"I hope not," James replied, pointing at the symbols on the wall next to the door they'd entered the chamber from. "That text said that we're on the right track, doesn't it?"

Livvi nodded.

"That's right," she said. "But that doesn't mean that there's only one way to get to the Sapphire."

"What else could we try?" James looked around the room restlessly.

"Do you think we could block the other channel and make the sides of the aqueduct higher around the gate using ice?" Livvi asked. "That way we wouldn't need to worry about getting the gate open."

"We could do," James replied thoughtfully. "Ah! But I don't know if enough water would be able to get over to make the wheel spin!"

"I hadn't thought of that," Livvi sighed.

"That's the reason why we can't just use a water type attack," James added. "Not that Water Pulse would do the trick."

"Seeeel," Leytor gave him a disheartened look.

"I didn't mean it like that!" James quickly assured him. "You're still really useful as you are, Leytor!"

"Brrr!" Livvi shivered. "It's really cold in here, isn't it?"

James nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "You don't notice it when you're moving around."

"Can you get Charka to light the fire pit?" Livvi asked.

"Sure." James nodded. "Charka!"

"Chaaaarr!" Charka fired a jet of flames into the fire pit. The assortment of charcoal and other fuel left in the pit caught alight and started burning. The crackling of the flames filled the air.

"That's much better!" Livvi grinned and moved over to sit by the fire.

James was about to reply to her when there was a sudden grinding noise.

"What's going on?" he cried.

"I don't know!" Livvi replied, jumping to her feet and looking around.

To her right, a tall metal rod started to extend up out of the top of the odd stone structure. As it reached its full extent, the grinding stopped.

"What was that about?" Livvi cried.

"Do you think it has something to do with the gate?" James asked.

"I don't know…" Livvi looked more closely at the rod. An idea suddenly struck her. "Hey, James! Try having Kacha use Thunderbolt on that!"

"Ah!" James realised what she was thinking. "Sure! Kacha, use Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuuuuuu!" Kacha fired a powerful jolt of electricity at the rod. As the lightning travelled down through it, a stone panel on the front of the structure suddenly opened to reveal a small stone lever.

"Keep it up, Kacha!" James called as Livvi ran over to the lever. She quickly pulled it.

There was another loud grinding sound as the gate in the aqueduct shifted and then moved back to open the main channel and close the other. As the water hit the waterwheel it started to turn, slowly at first but then gaining more speed. The large bar blocking the far door slowly slid aside with a loud rumbling.

James and Livvi looked at each other.

"We did it!" They both cheered in unison.

"Let's get moving again!" Livvi added, starting to recall her pokémon. "I want to finish up in here as quickly as possible!"

"Same!" James nodded. "I'm right behind you!"

* * *

 _5:49pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"It's getting late," said James, glancing at his watch. It was almost six o'clock and they still hadn't managed to find the Sapphire. In fact, it seemed as if they'd run into another dead end.

"I was sure that the instructions were pointing in this direction," Livvi sighed as they walked down towards the end of the passage, hoping to see a doorway hidden between the pillars which lined the way.

"We should start thinking about what we want to do about tonight," said James. "Do we stay here in Dotted Hole or do we try and get back out into Ruin Valley and try again tomorrow?"

"I don't know!" Livvi cried in frustration. "It feels like we're really close, so I don't want to go back out to Ruin Valley! But I'm fed up with this place!"

"We could probably set up our tent if we went back to the last puzzle chamber we were in," said James as they reached the end of the passage. They looked around, but there were no entrances to another passage or chamber.

Livvi let out a sigh as she turned around and started walking back.

"Whatever! Let's just call it a night and think about what to do tomorrow!"

"Hold on a sec, Livvi!" James called suddenly.

"Hmm?" Livvi turned back to look at him.

"There!" James pointed to the side of the corridor. After scanning the area for a couple of seconds, Livvi suddenly realised that there was a narrow gap in the side of the wall. They both walked closer to look at it.

At the far end of the gap was another room and, though they couldn't make it out clearly, it looked as if something blue was sitting atop a stone pillar in the centre.

"Do you think that's it?" Livvi asked breathlessly, hardly daring to believe it.

"I think so!" James grinned at her. They both looked back at the gap. "I don't think I can fit down there."

"I think I might be able to," Livvi replied. She shrugged off her backpack and handed it to James before moving carefully into the narrow passage.

"What do you think?" James asked as she moved further down.

"I think I'll make it!" Livvi called back.

She continued shuffling along, taking a deep breath in to squeeze through some of the tighter patches. Eventually, she pulled herself out the other side and walked over towards the stone pillar. The blue glow coming from the top of it was from a large, smooth and oval-shaped jewel, very similar to the Ruby. Livvi gently ran her fingers across its smooth surface. It felt cold to touch.

At that moment, she heard a scuffling noise from the far end of the narrow passage and turned back to look.

"James? What's happening?"

Getting no response, she walked carefully back over to the gap.

"James?" she called again.

She jumped when she heard the deep voice of a man reply.

"Your friend will be fine! Just bring the Sapphire back here and give it to us and we'll let the two of you go!"

"W-What?" Livvi cried in shock. She suddenly remembered Celio warning them that there was supposed to be a gang of jewel thieves chasing after the Ruby and Sapphire as well! Things had gone so well with finding the Ruby that she'd forgotten all about it.

"I said bring the Sapphire to us!" the man shouted. "The sooner you do it, the sooner you and your friend can go!"

"Y-You're that gang of thieves, aren't you?" Livvi cried, her voice wobbling slightly.

"That's right!" She heard another man's voice and saw a couple of faces appear at the far end of the narrow passage. "Now be a good girl and bring the Sapphire back to us!"

"Your boyfriend will pay the price if you don't!" A third voice jeered.

"Alright!" Livvi cried. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I'll bring the Sapphire back! Just don't hurt him!" She quickly picked the Sapphire up and, clutching it carefully in both hands, moved back over to the narrow passage.

She immediately stumbled upon a problem. As she moved slowly down the passage, she suddenly realised that she couldn't get past the narrowest sections while holding the Sapphire.

"I can't get back through here!" she cried.

One of the men swore loudly, causing her to almost drop the Sapphire in fright.

The first one, who seemed like the most levelled-headed of the group, called back to her.

"Are you sure you can't get through there?" he asked loudly.

"I can't find any way of getting through with the Sapphire!" Livvi called back as she attempted to squeeze through while holding the Sapphire in a number of different ways.

There was a pause at the other end, followed by the sound of hushed voices having a debate.

"Is there any other way out of the chamber?" the first man called, his face re-appearing at the end of the passage. He seemed to be a well-built man with short black hair and a beard.

"I'll go and look!" Livvi called back, her heart hammering in her chest. She squeezed back out of the passage and looked around the room.

"Anything?" the second man called.

"Ah! There's a stone door here!" Livvi called. "I can get out through there!"

"Then do that!" the first man shouted. "We'll wait for you in the main chamber! You have two hours!"

"And don't you dare think about trying to get away!" The third man cackled. "Remember that we've still got your boyfriend with us!"

There was the sound of footsteps as the three men walked away. Livvi took several deep breaths to try and steady herself as they faded into the distance.

"I guess I've got no choice," she muttered to herself, blinking back tears. She pressed a stone switch on the wall and waited until the door had opened before disappearing into the darkness beyond.

* * *

… **And they were never heard from again. And thus, Richard's secret plan to become the sole protagonist of this series had come to fruition!**

 **Next time in** _ **Richard's Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **, Richard continues his journey towards Outcast Island in pursuit of his final Sevii League gym badge!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.


	21. Focus on the Task at Hand!

**You thought I was joking.**

 **You were… mistaken.**

 **Upload Date: 12** **th** **June 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Focus on the Task at Hand!**

 _Ciran Town, Sevii Islands_

 _10:45am, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Alright, guys! Great work!" Richard grinned, wiping his forehead.

"Niidoooh!"

"Beeee!"

"Rooooww!"

"Ommmaass!"

"Taaaaa!"

"Exxxeee!"

His six pokémon all let out relieved sighs and sat down for a rest.

Richard had woken up early that morning so that they could do a couple of hours of training before setting off for Anar Town. The ferry to Outcast Island ran infrequently, so he needed to be there in time for the one at three o'clock in the afternoon. At the same time, though, he didn't want to arrive hours before and end up sitting around doing nothing while he waited.

Having found out a little more about Verdant Island, Richard had decided to use the slightly longer, but easier of the two main routes across the island to Anar Town. This one took him up from Ciran Town and then followed the largely open north coast until it reached Anar Town.

The other route was the shorter path through a dense patch of woodland known locally as 'Pattern Bush', which sounded interesting but Richard wasn't willing to risk getting lost and missing the ferry – he wanted to finish up on Outcast Island as quickly as possible so that he could head back towards Ruin Valley.

Recalling his pokémon to their pokéballs, Richard headed back inside the pokémon centre. He returned to his room and had a quick shower before finishing packing the rest of his stuff and heading back down to the lobby.

"Thank you," the receptionist said as he returned his room key. "Did you have a good night?"

"I did, thanks," Richard replied. "I just wanted to check: the ferry from Anar Town to Outcast Island leaves at three, doesn't it?"

The receptionist nodded.

"That's right," she replied. "It shouldn't take you more than a couple of hours to get there from here, even if you take the road along the northern coast."

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned. "I guess I'll be off then!"

"Good luck at the Outcast Island gym!" the receptionist called after him.

"Thanks!" Richard called back as he left the pokémon centre. He started walking towards the path to the north.

* * *

 _Anar Town, Sevii Islands_

 _2:55pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

Having loitered around the wooden jetty for an hour or so, Richard jumped onto the small ferry almost as soon as the passengers returning from Outcast Island had got off.

"Just the one person," he said to the teenage boy in charge of collecting the crossing fee.

"Five poké," the teenager replied. He had long-ish black hair which hung down over his ears. His boredom was visible in his blue eyes.

Richard fished around in his pocket and pulled out five poké.

"Thanks," the teenager replied as he took the money.

"What's with that bored tone?" The balding man with a light grey beard standing by the controls demanded in a booming voice. "Aren't you enjoying these trips across the sea?"

"Sorry, boss," the teenager replied.

"Lighten up, lad!" The man continued. "The passengers don't want to see you sulking all day!"

"Yes, boss." The teenager shrugged.

"Honestly!" The man shook his head. "If your attitude drives people away, Leo, then I'll mention it to your father!"

"W-Wait! There's no need to do anything like that!" Leo cried in panic.

"Is your dad really that scary?" Richard asked, unable to stop himself from butting into the conversation.

"That man's a psycho!" Leo replied, turning to him.

"That's no way to speak about your dad, Leo!" the man said scornfully. He too turned to Richard. "The name's Charles Hudson. I'm the captain and owner of this ferry."

"Pleased to meet you," Richard replied. "I'm Richard Winter from Pewter City."

"A pleasure." Charles nodded. "This here is Leo Reed, my 'assistant'."

"Richard Winter, eh?" Leo gave him a curious look. "Nice to meet you." He sounded a little more animated now than he had at the start. "Since you're heading to Outcast Island, I guess you're going to challenge the gym."

Richard nodded.

"That's right. How did you guess?"

"Because there's virtually nothing else out there," Leo replied. "In any case, if you're challenging the gym, then you'll find out what my dad's like first-hand soon enough."

"Huh?" Richard gave him a confused look for a second before realising. "You mean your dad is…"

"Markus, the Outcast Island gym leader, yes," Leo replied with a sigh.

"Your dad's a gym leader?" Richard cried. "That's so cool!"

"It really isn't," Leo replied.

"Markus does push Leo quite hard in his training," Charles admitted. He briefly glanced at his watch and noticed the time. "Looks like it's time to head off, Leo!"

"Got it, boss!" Leo jumped onto the jetty and untied the ropes so that the ferry could leave. He jumped back on as Charles started to turn away from the jetty.

"What kind of person is Markus?" Richard asked. "Liz, the gym leader in Atla Town, said that he's a kind person at heart."

"Yeah well, he's always much softer and kinder to Liz than he is to me," Leo replied. "You'll see what he's really like when you challenge the gym."

"Is there a pokémon centre on Outcast Island?" Richard asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Of course!" Leo snapped scornfully. "We're not a complete backwater!"

"Calm down, Leo!" Charles called. "He was only asking a valid question."

"Sorry." Leo apologised to Richard. "The 'town' on Outcast Island is tiny, but we have everything that we need to run a gym there. A pokémon centre is essential when trainers come to challenge the toughest gym leader in the Sevii Islands."

"I see," Richard replied. "Sorry for being rude."

"No, it's fine." Leo shook his head. "I was the one who overreacted. Since I'm off duty after this run, do you want me to take you to the gym?"

"Sure, that's be a great help!" Richard grinned.

* * *

 _Outcast Island, Sevii Islands_

 _3:29pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"What do you mean 'he closed the gym'?!" Leo shouted.

He and Richard had arrived at the gym on Outcast Island. Much like the gym in Cinnabar Town back in the Kanto region, the Outcast Island gym was built into the side of the mountain which dominated the entire island. It seemed very austere – There were a couple of old wooden stools in the lobby, which was otherwise a bare room. There were no decorations at all. It was almost like stepping into a cave. It contrasted sharply with the elegance of Dexter's gym in Port Bounty.

"He just said that he was going to be closing up for the rest of the day after the last challenger left," the receptionist replied, shrugging his shoulders. "You know what he's like, Leo."

"Argh! He's always doing this!" Leo yelled in frustration. "He's a gym leader! He can't just wander off whenever he feels like it!"

"The gym leaders out here in the Sevii Islands seem a lot busier than the ones back in Kanto," said Richard, looking around the room. "I've come across three gyms which have been closed when I first stopped by."

"We don't get as many challengers out here in the Sevii Islands," the receptionist explained. "The gym leaders are more 'part-time' than their counterparts in Kanto."

"Ah! I see!" Richard nodded.

"I'm sorry about this, Richard," Leo sighed. "I have no idea where he's gone."

"Don't worry, it's fine," Richard assured him. "There's no point worrying about it if there's nothing we can do about it."

"I guess so," Leo sighed. "My dad's always causing problems like this."

"That's just the luxury of being the gym leader in a place like this," the receptionist replied. "He can more or less do what he wants because comparatively few challengers are willing to make the journey out here. The fact that he's the strongest of all the gym leaders in the Sevii Islands and is greatly respected by the Pokémon Association helps as well."

"Surely that's an abuse of position, right?" Leo asked.

The receptionist shrugged.

"Take it up with him, Leo. You're his son after all."

"You know that he doesn't listen to anything I say," Leo grumbled.

"Do you want to book a slot for tomorrow?" the receptionist asked Richard. "If Markus knows that he's got an appointment, then he's less likely to wander off again tomorrow."

"This really does happen a lot then?" Richard paused to think for a second. "Alright, when's the earliest slot tomorrow?"

"9 o'clock," the receptionist replied. "There are no other challengers at the moment."

"We'll go with that then," said Richard. "Thanks!"

"No problem." The receptionist nodded. "Sorry about the gym leader not being here."

* * *

 _6:31pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

By way of apologising for Markus' absence, Leo had insisted that he help Richard train for the gym battle. Though Richard had told him that he didn't need to, he welcomed the help – what better practice could there be than to train with the gym leader's student? It was even better considering that Leo probably understood his dad better than anyone else. The result was an intense evening of battling on a desolate, rocky patch of land next to the sea.

Outcast Island itself couldn't have been more different from Verdant Island. While the latter was covered in thick foliage and surrounded by attractive beaches or majestic cliffs, Outcast Island seemed desolate and empty. The 'town' consisted of the pokémon centre and a collection of small houses, as well as the gym, a small shop for food and other essentials and the jetty from which Charles ran his ferry. Scores of other small fishing boats were tied to the sides of the jetty and countless more had been pulled up the rocky beach next to it. If the townspeople wanted anything, then for the most part they needed to get the ferry over to Anar Town. The few children who lived in town needed to travel to Ciran Town each day to attend school.

The town was nestled on a patch of flat land with the mountain enclosing it on two sides and the sea on the other. There were few trees and virtually nowhere suitable to grow food. Access to the rest of the island was limited since it meant travelling through the difficult, and sometimes dangerous, passes between different parts of the mountain. According to Leo, there were a few hardy people who lived in the isolated parts in the north and west of the island. These areas were more exposed to the effects of the weather, but also had more foliage. There were a couple of small farms nestled in tiny valleys between the 'limbs' of the mountain stretching out to the sea, but most of the island's food came from Verdant Island.

"The rest of the island sounds quite exciting!" Richard grinned as the two of them walked back towards Leo's house.

"It's not as good as you think," Leo replied. "The farmers and other people who live out there are as tough as nails – my dad was born and grew up out there as well."

"What makes it so tough?" Richard asked.

"They say that pokémon associated with darkness or the occult lurk out in the Wilderness," Leo replied. "At least, that's what my dad has told me."

"Do the pokémon cause trouble?" Richard asked as they reached the front door to Leo's house, an old but sturdy-looking wooden building overlooking the rocky beach. Verdant Island and Anar Town could be seen in the distance over the channel.

"You bet they do," Leo sighed. "Most of them are just pranksters, but apparently some of them are really evil. In fact, virtually no one lives in the north east of the island because a pokémon that steals human souls is supposed to live there!"

"There's a pokémon that dangerous here on the island?" Richard asked, his eyes wide.

"Apparently," Leo replied. "I've never been to the north east of the island myself, so I don't know. Maybe you could ask my dad when he gets home."

"Is it just you and your dad living here?" Richard asked.

Leo nodded as they stepped through the door.

"My mum left my dad when I was younger. She lives in Ciran Town now. I go and see her now and again."

"Why did you decide to stay with your dad?" Richard asked. "Ah! If you don't mind me asking!" he added quickly, bowing his head in apology.

"It's fine," Leo replied. "The truth is that my dad wouldn't be able to take care of himself if I wasn't here. Ah! Feel free to take a seat!" He gestured to an old red sofa in the living room. "I'm the one who does the cooking and cleaning whenever he's not putting me through some punishing training regime."

Leo paused for a second to think.

"He was pretty torn up by the divorce, even though he deserved it, and I guess I just couldn't leave him alone."

"It's pretty cool that you do the cooking and cleaning," said Richard.

"Thanks!" Leo grinned. "Why don't you stay over tonight? That way you can try some of my food!"

"Sure!" Richard nodded eagerly.

They heard the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home!" A loud, deep voice rang out.

"Looks like my dad's back," Leo said with a sigh. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Dad! Why did you close the gym this afternoon?"

"That? Haha! Sorry about that! I wanted to take some time to do some training on the other side of the mountain!"

"A challenger arrived for you!" Leo told him scornfully. "In fact, he's the trainer we were talking about."

"Oh? You mean the one Liz told us about? Richard Winter?"

This caught Richard's attention. Markus and Leo already knew who he was? He jumped to his feet as the gym leader entered the room.

Liz had once described the Outcast Island gym leader as 'a bit scary, but kind at heart'. Richard certainly got the scary part. Markus was a huge man who towered over both the boys. He was well-built with thick arms and legs, and had unkempt dark brown hair and a short, similar-coloured beard. He had a tough-looking face that seemed to show all of his experiences of the harsher aspects of life on Outcast Island. He looked like the kind of person who would make the ground shake as he walked.

Despite that appearance, his tone of voice had been more playful and friendly when he'd been speaking to Leo and his eyes, though in a seemingly-permanent squint, contained a spark of energy and kindness.

"So you're Richard Winter?" he asked, looking Richard up and down.

"T-That's right!" Richard nodded quickly. "P-Pleased to meet you!"

"Hahaha!" Markus laughed loudly, his booming voice almost making the wooden building vibrate. "There's no need for you to be so uptight!"

"Sorry," Richard apologised. Maybe Liz and Leo had been talking about his size when they'd said he was scary?

"I suspected that you might find your way here eventually," Markus said. "Ever since I heard about you from Liz." He looked around the room. "She mentioned that you had two friends with you. Are they not around?"

"There was something else they needed to do," Richard replied.

"I see." Markus looked momentarily troubled. "Well it's too late for me to reopen the gym tonight, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow for a battle."

"That's fine by me," Richard replied. "I booked a slot for tomorrow morning anyway."

"That's all good then!" Markus grinned. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do – Liz was full of praise for your skill as a trainer!"

"I hope I won't disappoint you!" Richard grinned, feeling more at ease.

"I'm sure you won't!" Markus smiled at him. He turned to Leo. "Leo, why don't you go and get started on dinner?"

"I was going to do that anyway," Leo replied, a frown crossing his face as he turned and left the room.

* * *

 _8:56am, 29_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Good morning!" Markus's voice boomed loudly as he, Leo and Richard walked into the Outcast Island gym.

"Morning, boss!" the receptionist called back. "The arena's all set up for you!"

"Glad to hear it!" Markus replied. He turned to Richard. "Let's head on in and get our battle underway."

"Sounds good to me!" Richard grinned.

"Good luck, Richard," said Leo, patting him on the back. "Just remember everything we practiced yesterday!"

"Thanks, Leo!" Richard replied.

"What's this? No 'good luck' for your father?" Markus frowned as he turned to Leo and leaned towards him.

Leo flinched.

"You don't need luck," he muttered.

"Is that so?" Markus continued frowning for a second before pulling back and starting to walk towards the doorway to the main arena. "You're going to refereeing this match, Leo! You'd better not show any bias!"

"Yes, Dad!" Leo replied sullenly.

* * *

 _9:01am, 29_ _th_ _July 2005_

The arena inside the Outcast Island gym wasn't too far from what Richard had predicted, unfortunately. It was effectively nothing more than a cold, dark room hollowed out behind the lobby. Aside from a couple of wooden benches running along the sides of the room and a couple of overhead lights, the room hadn't been touched. The walls and roof were still rocky and uneven from being drilled out and the arena floor wasn't much better. Richard, Markus and Leo's footsteps echoed as they walked across the rocky floor towards the edges of the arena.

Richard shivered as the cold bit into him. He stopped as he reached his position at one end of the battlefield. At the other end, Markus took his position. Both of them glanced at Leo, who stood halfway down the arena at one side.

"So what are the rules for the gym battle?" Richard called.

"Five-Round Elimination!" Markus replied loudly. "The battle itself will be fought in five separate one-on-one rounds! The first trainer to win three of the five rounds is the overall winner!"

One-on-one rounds?" Richard thought for a second. "That means that there are no substitutions, right?"

"That's right!" Markus called back.

"Are both of you ready?" Leo called from the side-lines.

"Yes!" Markus and Richard both called back.

"Alright! This is an official Sevii League gym battle between Markus, the Outcast Island gym leader, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" Leo announced. "The battle will be a Five-Round Elimination battle and the winner will be the first trainer to win three rounds! In addition, neither side is allowed to substitute pokémon! Begin!"

"Go, Spear!" Richard threw out a pokéball.

"Rooowwww!" Spear burst out of his pokéball.

Since he wasn't allowed to switch out his pokémon, Richard was going to have to fight through any type disadvantages as well. He'd need to be careful. He looked back over at Markus.

A shiver ran down his spine.

Markus' usual grin and jovial demeanour had vanished. An almost maniacal smile had appeared on his face and his eyes burned into Richard. He was like a different person!

"Go, Misdreavus!" he shouted, throwing out a pokéball. His voice assumed a tough, authoritative tone, completely different to his earlier tone. His voice boomed around the room in a much more threatening way.

"M-Misdreavus?" Richard pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the small grey pokémon floating ominously in the air in front of Markus.

" _Misdreavus, the screech pokémon. Misdreavus loves to bite and yank people's hair from behind without warning, just to see their startled reactions. It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night_."

"I was expecting someone like Markus to use fighting types or something," Richard murmured to himself as he put his Pokédex. The appearance of a ghost type had caught him completely off-guard.

Regaining his composure, he gave his first order: "Spear, use Agility!"

"Roooowww!" Spear, also slightly off-put by Markus' change, recovered and sped towards Misdreavus.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Richard ordered.

"Rooooww!" Spear dropped back to normal speed behind Misdreavus and ploughed into her from behind.

"Miisssss!" she cried in pain and crashed to the ground.

"Get up, Misdreavus!" Markus called, his tone unchanged.

"Miissss!" Misdreavus pulled herself up, a sinister grin on her face as Spear swooped round above her.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Richard called.

"Rooooww!" Spear nodded and dove down towards Misdreavus again.

"Miiisssss!" Misdreavus cried as she was hit and thrown back, landing with a crash on the ground again. She'd clearly taken a lot of damage from the last two attacks.

Richard was immediately suspicious. This was the strongest gym leader in the Sevii Islands – there was no way that he'd just let his pokémon take attacks like this. He must be planning something. Looking at Markus, Richard couldn't discern anything from his eyes. The warmth and friendliness of before was gone, replaced with cold determination and focus.

This must have been what Liz and Leo meant when they said that Markus was scary – he was a completely different person while battling!

"Use Pain Split!" Markus ordered coldly.

"Miiisssss!" Misdreavus nodded as she pulled herself up. Her eyes lit up with a bright red light. A red aura appeared around Spear as he circled above.

"Roooowww!" He suddenly let out a screech of pain and lost height. A red glow drifted from him to Misdreavus, who immediately started to look far less tired.

"What was that?" Richard exclaimed as Spear recovered and regained height.

"Pain Split is an attack which equalizes the amount of energy and injuries both pokémon have!" Leo called. "Since Misdreavus had much less health than Spear, she gained health while he lost it!"

"Leo!" Markus called darkly, shooting a glare at him.

"Sorry, Dad!" Leo cried in fright.

"Use Psybeam!" Markus called to Misdreavus.

"Miiiiiisssssss!" Misdreavus fired a beam of multi-coloured psychic energy towards Spear.

"Roooowww!" Spear cried in pain as he was hit. He lost height again and crashed to the ground.

"Spear! Are you alright?" Richard cried.

"Rooooww!" Spear pulled himself up again and gave a weary nod.

"Okay, use Aerial Ace!" Richard shouted.

"Rooooooww!" Spear nodded. He took off and flew towards Misdreavus, his wings glowing a bright white colour.

"Intercept it with Psybeam!" Markus called.

"Miiisssss!" Misdreavus fired another Psybeam towards Spear.

"Dodge it with Double Team!" Richard yelled.

"Roooowww!" Spear nodded. Suddenly, a whole group of doubles appeared around him. The Psybeam struck one of the Spears, only for it to vanish instantly. Another Psybeam produced the same result. The remaining Spears dove in and the real one slashed at Misdreavus with his wings.

"Miiiiisss!" Misdreavus cried in pain as she was thrown back.

"Use Perish Song!" Markus called.

"Miiisssss!" Misdreavus started singing a mournful song which echoed eerily around the arena.

"Now use Psybeam!" Markus shouted.

"Miiissss!" Misdreavus fired another beam of psychic energy towards Spear, striking him directly.

"Rooooowww!" Spear cried out in pain as he dropped back to the ground with a crash.

"Are you okay, Spear?" Richard called anxiously.

"Roooowww!" Spear pulled himself determinedly up again, though it looked like he was on his last legs.

"Finish it up with Psybeam!" Markus ordered.

"Miiisssss!" Misdreavus fired another Psybeam.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Richard yelled. "Then use Drill Peck!"

"Rooooowww!" Spear took off and vanished from sight, just in time to avoid the Psybeam. Reappearing on Misdreavus' left, he dove towards her while rotating like a drill and smashed his beak into her.

"Miiiisssssss!" Misdreavus cried in pain as the two of them crashed to the ground.

As the dust cleared, Spear just managed to pull himself up with the last of his strength. Misdreavus, however, was knocked out.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle!" Leo announced. "The winner is Fearow! The first round goes to the challenger!"

"Haha!" Markus laughed, his usual demeanour returning as he recalled Misdreavus. "I never expected your fearow to hold on like that! Exceptional battling!"

"Thanks!" Richard called back, unnerved by how quickly he'd shifted his personality back again. He recalled the exhausted Spear to his pokéball.

"Sorry about my attitude in battle!" Markus grinned at him, guessing what he was thinking. "But I didn't get to be the strongest gym leader in the Sevii Islands by not taking my battles seriously!"

"Don't worry! It's not a problem!" Richard laughed nervously.

"Anyway, on to the next round!" Markus boomed. He pulled out his next pokéball.

"Go, Xatu!"

"Go, Flare!" Richard called.

"Xaaaaaa!"

"Taaaaaa!"

Flare burst out of his pokéball while, across the battlefield, a bird with a bright green head and white wings with black tips landed softly on the ground.

"Xatu?" Richard pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Xatu, the mystic pokémon and the evolved form of natu. Xatu is known to stand motionless while staring at the sun all day long. Some people revere it as a mystical pokémon out of their belief that xatu possesses the ability to see into the future_."

"Is that true?" Richard asked in surprise as he put his Pokédex away.

"There's no time for talk!" Markus called. "Xatu, use Psychic!"

"Xaaaaaa!" Xatu's eyes glowed a bright blue colour.

"Taaaaaaa?" Flare cried in alarm as he was lifted into the air. With a whoosh, he was hurled back to the ground with a crash.

"Flare! Are you alright?" Richard cried.

"Taaaaa!" Flare pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet and nodded.

"Alright, use Agility!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare started charging towards Xatu. In a split second, he vanished from sight and reappeared behind the mystic pokémon.

"Now use Take Down!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare threw himself towards Xatu.

"Teleport!" Markus called.

"Xaaaa!" Xatu vanished just as Flare was about to hit him.

"Taaaa?" Flare cried in surprise. He lost his footing and stumbled to the ground.

"Use Peck!" Markus called.

"Xaaaaaa!" Xatu dove down from the murky ceiling of the room and pecked at Flare viciously.

"Taaa!" Flare cried in pain.

"Fight him off with Ember!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare nodded and fired a blast of embers at Xatu at close range.

"Xaaaaaa!" Xatu screeched in pain as he was hit and thrown back.

"Use Confuse Ray!" Markus ordered as Flare and Xatu both pulled themselves up again.

"Xaaaaa!" Xatu fired a cluster of yellow orbs towards Flare.

"Dodge it and use Agility!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaa!" Flare nodded. He vanished from sight, easily avoiding the Confuse Ray, and reappeared on Xatu's right.

"Now use Take Down!" Richard called.

"Taaaaa!" Flare threw himself towards Xatu's exposed flank.

"Teleport!" Markus yelled.

"Xaaaa!" Xatu vanished again.

This time, Flare was expecting it and pulled off a safe landing. Looking around, he spotted Xatu lurking in the shadows high above the arena.

"Use Bounce!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare sprang up and sailed through the air towards Xatu.

"Those without wings shouldn't try to fly!" A grin appeared on Markus' face.

"Xaaaaa!" Xatu's eyes glowed blue.

"Taaaaa?" Flare cried in alarm as he was snatched out of his leap.

"Xaaaa!" Xatu hurled Flare back towards the ground.

"Flare?" Richard cried as he hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Taaaaaa!" As the dust cleared, Flare pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet. He looked exhausted and seemed to be having trouble putting weight on one of his front hooves. He looked back and gave Richard a reassuring nod though, as Xatu dropped back down to the ground ahead of them.

"Use Agility and then Taken Down!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaa!" Flare rushed forwards, wincing slightly as he put pressure on his injured leg. As he was about to hit Xatu, the mystic pokémon dove to the left at the last moment to avoid the attack.

"Use Ember!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Still travelling forwards, Flare swung his head around and fired a burst of fiery embers towards Xatu.

"Xaaaaa!" Xatu cried in surprise and pain as he was hit.

"Use Take Down again!" Richard yelled as Xatu fell back in confusion.

"Taaaaa!" Flare winced as he pivoted on his bad leg and charged forwards again. He crashed into Xatu and both pokémon fell to the ground.

"Xatu! Get up and use Psychic!" Markus ordered as the dust cleared.

"Xaaaa!" Xatu pulled himself unsteadily to his feet and lifted Flare into the air with his psychic powers.

"Use Ember!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare fired another burst of embers towards Xatu just before he could throw him back.

"Xaaaaa!" Xatu cried in pain, dropping Flare back to the ground.

"Finish up with Take Down!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaaaaaaa!" Flare raced forwards and slammed into Xatu again.

"Xaaaaa!" Xatu cried as he was thrown back. He landed with a crash.

"Xatu?" Markus called.

"Xaaaaaa," Xatu responded weakly.

"Xatu is unable to battle!" Leo called, the slightest hint of satisfaction in his tone. "Ponyta is the winner! The second round goes to the challenger!"

"What was that, Leo?" Markus called.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything wrong!" Leo cried immediately.

"It sounded like you were favouring one participant over another!" Markus called.

"You're mistaken!" Leo insisted.

"Great work, Flare!" Richard grinned.

"Taaaa!" Flare gave him a weary grin as he was recalled to his pokéball.

"I've got to admit, I underestimated you!" Markus called. "I knew that you would have improved since you first lost to Liz, but I never expected this!"

"Thanks, Markus!" Richard shouted back with a grin. "Now if I win the next round, I win the battle, right?"

" _If_ you can win the next round!" Markus grinned as he pulled out his next pokéball. "I think it's time I stopped going easy on you!"

"That suits me perfectly!" Richard grinned back, pulling out his next pokéball as well.

"Go, Gengar!" Markus called.

"Geeeennng!" A shadowy purple pokémon with red eyes, a sinister grin and spikes on its back burst out of the ball and landed on the ground.

"I choose you, Helix!" Richard called, throwing out his own pokéball.

"Ommaasss!" Helix called as he burst out of the ball.

"Start out with Destiny Bond!" Markus called, his tone turning dark again.

"Geeennn!" Gengar nodded. He fixed Helix with a stare, his eyes glowing with a dark aura. A similar aura surrounded Helix before fading.

"Ommaass?" Helix looked around. There didn't seem to have been any effect.

"Well, whatever." Richard shrugged. "Use Spike Cannon!"

"Ommmasss!" Helix nodded and fired a volley of spikes towards Gengar…

… Only for them to sail harmlessly through his spectral body and crash to the ground.

"Ah! I forgot that normal type moves like Spike Cannon don't affect ghost types!" Richard cried in frustration.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Markus called.

"Geeennnn!" Gengar built up a dark ball of energy in his hands and then threw it towards Helix.

"Ommmmaaass!" Helix cried in pain as he was struck.

"Counter with Ancient Power!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix summoned a cluster of boulders surrounded by a regal blue aura. He hurled them towards Gengar, only for the ghost type to dive nimbly to the side.

"Use Shadow Ball again!" Markus ordered.

"Gaaaarrrr!" Gengar cackled as he threw another Shadow Ball towards Helix.

"Ommmaass!" Helix cried as he was hit again.

"Are you okay, Helix?" Richard called.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix nodded.

"Alright, use Water Gun!" Richard called.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix fired a blast of water towards Gengar, who dodged it. A second blast of water, however, found its mark.

"Now use Ancient Power!" Richard yelled as Gengar was knocked off-balance by the Water Gun.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix summoned another cluster of boulders and hurled it towards Gengar.

"Geeeeennnnn!" Gengar cried out in pain as he was struck by the falling boulders and thrown back.

"Use Shadow Ball again!" Markus ordered as Gengar pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet.

"Geeennnn!" The sinister grin on Gengar's face was replaced by an angry glare as he put threw another Shadow Ball towards Helix.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix grimaced as he was hit again, but he managed to hold himself in position.

"Use Water Gun again!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix nodded and fired another blast of water towards Gengar.

"Geeennnn!" Gengar dove out of the way.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard called.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix nodded and fired another cluster of boulders towards Gengar.

"Geeennnnn!" Gengar shouted in pain as he was hit and thrown back again.

"Use Hypnosis!" Markus called as Gengar jumped back onto his feet.

"Geeeen!" The ghost type fired a ray of psychic energy from his eyes.

"Ommmaass!" Helix tried to dodge, but was a second too slow. His movement became sluggish as he fell asleep.

"Now use Nightmare!" Markus ordered.

"Geeeennnn!" Gengar's eyes lit up with a purple aura.

"Ommaaassss!" Helix cried out in his sleep, his face screwed up in pain.

"Helix! You've got to wake up!" Richard yelled.

"Finish it up with Shadow Ball!" Markus called.

"Geeeennn!" Gengar nodded. He threw one final Shadow Ball towards the helpless omastar, sending him flying back.

"Helix!" Richard cried as he landed with a crash in front of him.

"Omastar is unable to battle!" Leo announced. "Gengar is the winner! The third round goes to the gym leader!"

"So how does it feel, seeing my real power?" Markus asked as he recalled Gengar.

"You know," Richard began as he recalled Helix. "I think I'd have been worried if it weren't for the fact that Gengar can't fight in the next round!"

"Touché!" Markus grinned. "By the way, you didn't have any chance of winning that round right from the start."

"Hmmm?" Richard gave him a curious look. Then he remembered. "Destiny Bond?"

"That's right!" Markus grinned. "Destiny Bond is a move that causes the opponent to faint if they cause the user to faint! This round could only have ended as a tie or a win for me!"

"You just wanted to show off your power!" Leo sighed.

"I've still got two of the three wins that I need!" Richard added. "I just need to win one of the two remaining rounds in order to win the match!"

"That's certainly true!" Markus nodded. "Shall we move on to the next round?"

"Sure!" Richard nodded. He pulled out his next pokéball. "Go, Tory!"

"Exxxeee!" Tory cried as he materialised.

"I choose you, Hypno!" Markus called.

"Noooohh!" A hypno burst out of the pokéball and landed on the ground. His eyes widened as he saw Richard.

"Huh?" Richard noticed the reaction. "Aren't you the same hypno that Livvi caught that time?"

"Noooohhh!" Hypno cried excitedly, nodding his head. He looked around the room and seemed disappointed that there was no sign of the others.

"So the psychic type trainer Liz mentioned that time was you?" Richard asked Markus.

"That's right." Markus nodded. "I was hoping to show your friend, Livvi, how much he's grown since then, but I guess that won't be possible."

"Nooooohh!" Hypno gave Richard a determined look.

"Well Tory's not going to be a pushover either!" Richard grinned.

"Exxeee!" Tory nodded enthusiastically.

"Use Future Sight!" Markus ordered.

"Noooohhh!" Hypno nodded. His eyes glowed blue for a couple of seconds before fading again.

"And now use Headbutt!" Markus called.

"Nooooohh!" Hypno charged forwards, lowering his head as he drew closer to Tory.

"Dodge it and use Leech Seed!" Richard yelled.

"Exxxeee!" Tory nodded. The eggs all split up and darted to the sides to avoid Hypno. Spinning round, they fired a cluster of seeds from different directions.

"Nooooh!" Hypno cried as the seeds hit him and started to spread their roots.

"And now use Sleep Powder!" Richard shouted.

"Exxxeeee!" Tory reassembled and fired a cloud of green spores towards Hypno.

"Dodge it and use Psychic!" Markus called.

"Noooohh!" Hypno leapt to one side. As he landed, his eyes lit up with a bright blue colour.

"Exxeee!" Tory cried as he was lifted into the air and hurled back to the ground.

"Are you alright, Tory?" Richard called anxiously.

"Exxeee!" Tory nodded as he reassembled. He hadn't taken much damage at all.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned. "Use Barrage!"

"Exxxeeeee!" Tory fired his outlying eggs towards Hypno.

"Nooohhh!" Hypno cried in pain as each one managed to score a direct hit. He stumbled back in confusion.

"Use Hypnosis!" Markus ordered darkly.

"Noooooh!" Hypno nodded and fired a ray of psychic energy from his eyes.

"Dodge it and use Sleep Powder!" Richard shouted.

"Exxeeee!" Tory separated out again to avoid the Hypnosis. One unlucky egg was struck by the ray and fell asleep, but the others remained active. As the others began to fire Sleep Powder back at Hypno, their collective conscious woke the sleeping egg up again.

"Noooooh!" Hypno cried out as he tried to swat the spores away from him. He let out a big yawn and then slumped down to the arena floor.

"Wake up, Hypno!" Markus yelled in a booming voice, causing Richard, Leo and Tory to jump. Hypno, however, didn't react in the slightest.

"Use Barrage again!" Richard called.

"Exxxeeeee!" Tory nodded and fired his outlying eggs towards the sleeping hypno. The first four struck the easy target, but the newly-awoken one overshot.

As the eggs reassembled, a blast of psychic energy suddenly came out of nowhere and struck the centre of them – Hypno's Future Sight attack from earlier.

"Exxxeee!" Tory cried as he was scattered in all directions.

"Are you okay, Tory?" Richard called.

"Exxxeee!" The eggs picked themselves up again and nodded. They'd taken a fair amount of damage from the Future Sight attack, but were still ready to go.

"Alright, use Barrage again!" Richard yelled. He'd realised that Hypno's psychic type attacks probably weren't doing that much damage because Tory was also a psychic type, so that meant Confusion would be useless.

"Exxeee!" Tory fired off his outlying eggs again.

"Noooh!" Hypno grunted painfully in his sleep as four of the eggs ploughed into him before bouncing off again. He finally stirred and then pulled himself groggily to his feet.

"Use Headbutt!" Markus called. He seemed to have realised that psychic types moves were of little use as well.

"Nooooh!" Hypno nodded and charged forwards. He lowered his head and crashed straight into Tory, sending him flying back.

"Use Barrage!" Richard yelled.

"Exxxxeee!" Tory recovered in mid-air and fired his outlying eggs again.

"Nooooh!" Hypno grunted in pain as three of the eggs crashed into him with dull thuds. He briefly dropped down to one knee before pulling himself up again.

"Finish this up with another Headbutt!" Markus ordered.

"Nooooh!" Hypno made to step forward, but suddenly went limp and crashed to the ground again. Leech Seed had sapped the last of his energy.

"Hypno is unable to battle!" Leo announced with a grin. "The winner is Exeggcute! The fourth round goes to the challenger! The challenger has won three of the five rounds and is thus the winner of the match!"

"We did it, Tory!" Richard cheered, running forward onto the battlefield.

"Exxxee!" Tory grinned back at him as he reassembled.

"What were you getting so excited about?" Markus called over to Leo.

"N-Nothing!" Leo stuttered back.

"Nooooh." Hypno pulled himself into a sitting position, looking slightly disappointed.

"You did well, Hypno," Markus said as he walked up to him. "It looks like you started to pick up on the things I taught you after all!"

"Noooh!" Hypno replied, his spirits lifted slightly.

"Well, I gambled on using a new addition to my team and it didn't pay off – that's my fault as a trainer," Markus said as he turned to Richard. "Rest assured that I would have won the last round hands down!"

"We'll never know, will we?" Richard grinned, secretly relieved as he recalled Tory to his pokéball.

"Haha!" Markus laughed as Leo walked over to join them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small violet-coloured badge shaped like a diamond. "Here! The Focus Badge is yours!"

"Thanks, Markus!" Richard said gratefully as he took the badge. "That makes six now!"

"Then you fulfil the requirements to enter the Sevii League," said Markus. "You might want to spend as much time as you can training though – some of your techniques in that battle were sloppy. I'd hazard to suggest that our battle was lost by me rather than won by you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Richard replied bitterly. "In any case, I think I learnt a lot by battling you – like how not to judge someone based on their appearances or behaviour!"

"You'd do well to keep that in mind!" Leo grinned.

"There's one other thing I wanted to ask you," said Markus. "I was hoping to speak to her myself, but I guess I'll have to go through you instead."

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Your friend, Livvi, how does she feel about Hypno?" Markus asked.

"Huh?" Richard was taken aback by the question. "I don't really know. She didn't seem down or anything the last time I saw her."

"How was she after she gave Hypno to Liz?" Markus asked.

"She seemed…" Richard paused to think. "A little sad, I guess. I think by the time she actually gave Hypno away, she thought it was the best thing for Hypno."

"I see." Markus looked over at Hypno. "The truth is that Hypno has seemed out of sorts ever since he arrived here. He adapted quickly to the training regime and is a very capable battler." He paused. "But I think his heart has always been elsewhere."

"You mean Hypno wants to go back to Livvi?" Richard asked.

"It seems that way," said Leo.

"Nooooh!" Hypno nodded.

"So that's the other thing I want to ask of you, Richard," said Markus. He recalled Hypno to his pokéball and placed it in Richard's hands. "Please can you take Hypno back to his trainer?"

Richard looked down at the pokéball and locked eyes with Hypno. The pokémon nodded at him.

"You can count on me!" Richard grinned. "I'm sure Livvi would want to thank you for taking care of him all this time!"

"The pleasure has been all mine!" Markus laughed.

"I should probably set off back to try and meet up with them," Richard murmured. "Though they're probably already back at Carlona City by now."

"Captain Hudson's next trip to Anar Town is in forty minutes," said Leo. "If you want then I could come with you as far as there!"

"Sure! Sounds good to me!" Richard grinned. He turned back to Markus. "Thank you for the gym battle, Markus! I'll make sure I do you proud at the Sevii League!"

"I'll be watching!" Markus grinned. "Now get going and take Hypno back to his trainer!"

"I'll see you later, Dad!" Leo called back as he and Richard started walking away.

Markus watched until they left the room. He let out a chuckle.

"It seems that there's nothing stronger than the bonds between trainer and pokémon." He smiled. "I guess I should let Liz know that everything's worked out."

* * *

 **And so Richard has now won all six badges he needs to participate in the Sevii League.**

 **Having given Dexter's gym a gimmick in the form of the platforms and bridges, I thought I'd try something different with Markus as well. Hopefully the elimination battle worked well and provided an exciting read.**

 **On a slightly different note, I leave Pavia on Tuesday (14** **th** **June) and will be going on a brief road trip around north-east Italy with my family before heading home via Germany and Belgium. I should be in the German city of Baden-Baden next Sunday and I don't yet know if I'll have access to the Internet, so there's a chance that you may have to wait an extra week to find out what happens to James and Livvi. :P**

 **Anyway, as ever, any feedback on this chapter would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggcute): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Barrage.

 **Temporary:**

 **Hypno** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.


	22. Escape

**I'm finally back after the end of my year abroad and my brief road trip around north-east Italy. I'm sorry that I had to delay this chapter, but I felt unable to finish editing it after my journey across southern Germany last Sunday.**

 **Last chapter saw Richard win his battle with Markus, the Outcast Island gym leader, and obtain the Focus Badge. Markus also gave Richard the hypno Livvi caught in Berry Forest to him so that he could be returned to her. In the meantime, James and Livvi remain in a tight spot after a trio of jewel thieves appear in Dotted Hole in search of the Sapphire.**

 **Upload Date: 26** **th** **June 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Escape**

 _Dotted Hole, Sevii Islands_

 _6:25pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

The fire burning in the centre of the large chamber crackled loudly in the silence. The flickering flames caused the shadows at the edge of the room to dance around eerily. The three would-be jewel thieves were sat around the room on fallen rubble, all of them gazing into the flames as they waited.

A short distance away, James sat with his back to the base of a large stump of a pillar. He was held firmly in place by a tough rope that had been looped around the pillar and securely tied. His arms were pinned to his sides, leaving him unable to move them.

"You reckon that little girl will get here soon?" one of the thieves asked, breaking the silence. He had a medium build with scruffy blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to be constantly surveying his surroundings. He wore a white T-shirt with a logo inscribed on the front, as well as black trousers and a pair of tough-looking boots. He had a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

"It'll take her a little while to find this place, Russel!" one of the other thieves called back. His name was Robert, and he was the leader of the group. He was well-built, with short black hair and a beard that was the same colour. He wore a brown jacket unzipped over a black shirt, as well as a pair of black jeans.

"Think your girlfriend will bring the Sapphire here like a good girl?" the third man called, looking over at James. He was a skinny and lanky man with mousy hair, dark eyes and a slightly beaked nose. He wore a light grey hoodie and tracksuit bottoms which were of the same colour, as well as a pair of white sports trainers. This man was called Dale.

"She's not my girlfriend!" James called back.

"Like I care." Dale shrugged and turned back to his partners. "What do we do if she still hasn't shown up after two hours?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Robert replied. "As long as she believes that something bad will happen to her friend if she doesn't show up within two hours, that's enough."

"Still, it was pretty bold of you," Russel sighed. "Letting her run off on her own like that."

"It's of little importance," Robert replied. "The only way to get back to the entrance of Dotted Hole is through this chamber. She can't escape."

"I'm more worried that she'll get herself lost," Dale added. "We don't want the police getting called to look for them."

"It won't take that long," Robert assured them. "The kids would need to be missing for several days before the police would start searching for them." He looked over at James. "Hey, kid! Other than the computer engineers on Knot Island, who else knows that you're here?"

"Why should I tell you?" James called back.

"So you've got a bit of spirit?" Robert laughed. "I respect that, but I need you to tell me if there's anyone else you were with who is nearby."

"Why don't we just beat the answer out of him, boss?" Dale asked, jumping to his feet.

"No!" Robert gave him a stern look. "We need to coax the girl to us peacefully. That will be easier if she believes that we aren't a threat."

"She probably already thinks we're a threat," Russel muttered.

"Gah! You're too soft boss!" Dale protested, throwing himself back down again.

"You won't be complaining about my methods when we're all stinking rich!" Robert called back.

As the thieves continued to bicker, James looked back at the flames.

 _I hope Livvi's alright_.

* * *

 _6:36pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

Livvi's footsteps echoed eerily as she cautiously walked along a darkened corridor deep inside Dotted Hole. It seemed to go on forever: the light of her torch didn't reach the end. She clutched the Sapphire tightly against her chest with her other hand. She'd been thinking about her situation since she'd lost contact with the jewel thieves and had tired herself out with worry.

"What should I do?" she wondered aloud as she continued to walk wearily forwards. Should she gamble on the idea that the thieves would release James and try to chase after her if she attempted to get away? She desperately didn't want to give the Sapphire to them. Yet she couldn't bear the thought of leaving James at their mercy.

Could she perhaps attempt to ambush them and free James while keeping the Sapphire? That was certainly another option, but a riskier one. Even if the thieves didn't have pokémon of their own, she'd still need to occupy them long enough to let her free James and then for them to get away. It was a tall order, especially given that her pokémon weren't quite as well-trained or experienced as James and Richard's.

Not for the first time, Livvi resented the fact that Richard had gone off by himself. If he'd been around, then maybe James wouldn't have been captured and they'd have been able to escape.

The issue of escape was another tricky question. Was there any way out of Dotted Hole other than through the entrance that the thieves were no doubt guarding? If there wasn't, then she'd need to rescue James and then fight her way through to the exit. Maybe it would be better to head back into the tunnels and try to lose the thieves deep in the complex before making a run for the exit?

As Livvi was pondering these things, she happened to spot an irregularity in the wall of the corridor on her right. She walked over and shone her torch on it.

It was a massive stone door.

"Where does this lead?" Livvi asked herself, her voice echoing through the empty passage. She looked down the corridor in the direction that she'd been heading. She could see nothing but the murky darkness stretching out into the distance. She shivered slightly in the cold air.

Thinking that it was worth seeing where this door led, Livvi started examining it for any signs of an opening mechanism. She hoped it wasn't going to have a complicated lock like the ones in some of the puzzle chambers from before.

She needn't have worried, however. A rather obvious-looking stone jutted out from the massive doorframe.

"That's a relief!" Livvi sighed. Holding her torch under her chin, she reached out and pushed the stone into place.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Livvi shone her torch at the door, searching frantically for any sign of movement. "It was just a normal rock?!"

She remained still for a couple of seconds before turning sadly to continue walking down the passage. She'd taken only a few steps when her foot caught on the uneven floor and caused her to trip. She cried out and dropped her torch in order to protect the Sapphire with both hands as she fell. There was a thud as she hit the ground.

"Owww!" she groaned, rolling onto her back. She quickly ran her hands up and down the Sapphire.

Phew! It didn't seem to be damaged at all.

Reaching out with her left hand, she started fumbling around for her torch. As she did, her hand brushed against a cold iron bar sicking out slightly from the wall.

"Eeep!" Livvi cried in surprise, yanking her hand back. She quickly located her torch and shone it on the bar. It looked suspiciously like a switch.

Livvi stared at it for a couple of seconds before gently putting the Sapphire down and reaching for it. It was freezing to touch! A shiver shot through Livvi's body as she gripped it as tightly as she could and attempted to move it up. It refused to budge.

"It's no good!" Livvi sighed, sitting back. She took a couple of seconds to catch her breath and to think. Then an idea suddenly came to her.

"Go, Cylune!" she called, throwing out Cylune's pokéball.

"Veennnooh!" Cylune burst out of the ball.

"Use Psychic on that switch!" Livvi ordered, pointing at the switch.

"Veenooh!" Cylune nodded. His eyes glowed with a blue aura. A similar coloured aura appeared around the switch. With a loud groaning noise, it slowly started to lift up.

"Keep it up, Cylune!" Livvi encouraged him.

"Veennoooh!" Cylune nodded. The switch kept moving. With a last burst of energy, Cylune lifted it the rest of the way into its upwards position.

"Great work, Cylune!" Livvi smiled at him.

"Veennooh!" Cylune replied modestly.

There was a loud rumbling noise and the large stone door finally started to open.

Livvi reached down and picked up the Sapphire again before walking back in front of the door.

"Veennooh!" Cylune flew after her and landed on her shoulder.

"Wow!" Livvi exclaimed as the door finished opening and she aimed her torch into the doorway.

Behind the door was a natural cave, unlike the ornately designed and crafted walls, floors and ceilings of the rest of the complex. As she walked forward to investigate, Livvi felt a faint breeze brush against her cheek. She froze for a second.

"Did you feel that as well, Cylune?" she asked.

"Veeenooh!" Cylune nodded.

"That means there's got to be an exit somewhere here!" Livvi cried in relief. If there was an alternative exit, then maybe she could rescue James and get away successfully after all. It seemed that there was a tunnel leading out of the left side of the cave. That was where the breeze was coming from.

"Veenooh!" Cylune took off and started flying towards it.

"Let's go and find that exit!" Livvi called as she set off after him.

* * *

 _6:58pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

The tunnel had led Livvi through a sequence of caves before she eventually saw the evening sunlight round a corner. She immediately rushed round. Having been underground for so long, the bright light temporarily blinded her as she stumbled close to the exit.

When her vision returned, she found herself standing in the mouth of a cave looking out into Ruin Valley. It seemed that the cave was partway up the side of one of the mountains on top of Dotted Hole and was surrounded by foliage. It must be difficult to find from the outside.

Taking a moment to enjoy the sun's warm glow, Livvi sat down and released all of her pokémon from their pokéballs.

"Alright, guys," she began, looking between each of them. "James is in trouble and we need to come up with a plan to rescue him."

"Saauurr!" Barru called reassuringly.

"Veeee!" Evoro added enthusiastically.

"What we need to do is rescue James from the thieves while making sure that the Sapphire reaches Bill and Celio," Livvi mused, gazing out at the landscape.

"Blliiss?"

"Reeennaa?"

Salea and Dorru gave her questioning looks. They were waiting for her instructions. Barru, Evoro and Cylune too. She was the trainer: it was her job to come up with the plan.

"Hmmm." Livvi screwed up her face as she concentrated. An idea came to her. "I think I've got a plan!" she said, looking around at her five pokémon.

"Veeee?"

"Veeenooh?"

"Buulbbaah?"

"Reeenna?"

"Blliiss?"

Her pokémon all responded by giving her curious and excited looks.

"Here's what we'll do," Livvi began. "I don't know whether or not the thieves have any pokémon, but I think it would be better to deal with them before they have a chance. I was thinking that we could use Cylune's Stun Spore to stop them moving while we rescue James and to stop them from pursuing us, at least for a bit."

"Veenooh!" Cylune nodded.

"Since we need them to inhale the spores, I think we need to disguise the attack. I thought we could use a combination of Cylune's Silver Wind and Evoro's Sand Attack. That way we can also guide the spores towards the thieves and away from James," Livvi explained.

"Veeee!" Evoro nodded, clearly thrilled at the idea of being given an important role.

"They'll probably have tied James up," Livvi continued. "So we'll need Dorru to cut the ropes with Fury Swipes."

"Reeennna!" Dorru nodded.

"That leaves you two," Livvi said, turning to Barru and Salea. "I want you two to stay here with the Sapphire and wait for us to get back. If we're not back in two hours, then head back to Carlona City and wait for Richard. If you hear me call: 'Barru, Salea, where are you?', then that means that I was captured and the thieves are forcing me to lead them to where you are. If you hear that, then run and head for Carlona City."

"Saaauur!"

"Blliiiss!"

Barru and Salea nodded, giving her concerned looks.

"I know I can count on you, guys!" Livvi gave them a wobbly smile as she stood up and placed the Sapphire in Salea's hands.

"Blliiss!" Salea nodded and gave her a determined look as she placed the Sapphire into her pouch.

"Alright!" Livvi took a deep breath to steady herself. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

 _7:34pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"We've only about 20 minutes left until we're out of time," Livvi murmured as she glanced at her watch. She, Cylune, Dorru and Evoro were making their way through the complex maze of Dotted Hole. They'd already made several wrong turns, but seemed to be on track now.

"Veenoooh!" Cylune gave her a reassuring cry. He was memorising the route they took as they went along so that they could find their way back to the cave exit afterwards.

"Veeee!" Evoro grinned at her as well.

They were definitely getting closer to the main chamber. The architecture was much more elaborate now than it had been when they were navigating the back passages and the corridors and chambers were much larger.

"I think I recognise where we are now," Livvi said quietly. "We shouldn't be too far, but I don't like the fact that we've got hardly any time left."

"Reeenna!" Dorru nodded as they continued walking quietly through the corridor.

"When we get there, we need to work out where all three of the thieves are," Livvi whispered to the three pokémon. "Ah! And there could be more of them, so we need to watch out for that as well!"

"Veeee!" Evoro nodded.

"Once we've worked out where they are, we'll combine Evoro and Cylune's moves to knock them out so we can free James!" Livvi continued.

"Veeennooh!" Cylune nodded to show that he understood.

"Let's hope it all goes well," Livvi sighed. Her heart was hammering like crazy and her legs felt weak. It was one thing fighting another trainer like Tessa, but completely another to be fighting against three adult men who would stop at nothing to get their hands on the Sapphire. Could she really do this? What if something went wrong? A thousand unanswerable questions swam through her mind as she continued moving forwards.

She took a deep breath and told herself that everything would go according to plan and that she and James would be able to get away long before the thieves could chase them down. They'd return to Carlona City and transfer the Sapphire to Bill and Celio. They'd meet up with Richard again and set off for the Sevii League.

She tried her hardest to shake her doubts out of her mind as she walked quietly along the passage in the direction of the main chamber.

* * *

 _7:49pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Time's almost up, Boss! What are we going to do?"

Livvi caught the sound of voices as she and her pokémon quietly approached the doorway into the main chamber.

"The little brat probably got lost in the tunnels!" Another of thieves laughed.

"If she doesn't show up in five minutes, then I'll have you head out and look for her!" the boss told his subordinates.

Taking a deep breath, Livvi slipped through the doorway as quietly as she could. Her pokémon quickly followed her. The thieves had set up a fire at the centre of the main chamber which bathed the room in a warm glow. Fortunately, there was enough darkness around the edges of the room for Livvi to hide herself.

The three thieves were sat around the fire. Two of them were sat with their backs to Livvi, while the other was facing towards her but seemed ensconced in the conversation the three of them were having. She then spotted James, tied up to a ruined pillar a short distance from them. To her relief, he seemed unhurt. Better yet, he was far enough away from the thieves that she wouldn't need to worry about him accidentally being hit by Cylune and Evoro's attack.

Motioning for said pokémon to take their positions, Livvi and Dorru snuck off to another pillar nearer James. Her heart thumping wildly, she quickly gave Cylune and Evoro a nod.

"Veeeeee!" Evoro let out a loud cry and kicked a cloud of sand into the air.

"Veeennooohhh!" Cylune fired a cloud of Stun Spores into the cloud of sand and started flapping his wings frantically to summon up a Silver Wind.  
"What was that?!" one of the thieves, Russel, shouted in alarm.

The three men leapt to their feet, just as the combination attack blew out of the shadow and howled around them.

"What is this?" the leader, Robert, yelled. "Sandstorm?"

"Where are you?!" the third thief, Dale, shouted menacingly as he shielded his face from the sand. "You've made a big mistake, little girl!"

"More power!" Livvi shouted to Cylune, her code word for 'more Stun Spores'.

"Livvi?!" James cried in surprise upon hearing her voice.

"Veeennooohh!" Cylune fired another cloud of Stun Spores into the raging Silver Wind.

"What's this?" Robert grunted. His body was starting to feel heavy and he was struggling to move his arms.

"What did you do?!" Dale snarled.

There was a thud as Russel and Robert hit the ground, their muscles locked up from the Stun Spores' effects.

"Dorru! Go!" Livvi called as Dale slumped to the ground as well.

"Reeennna!" Dorru nodded. She and Livvi rushed out from their hiding spot and over to James.

"You brat! You planned this all along, didn't you?!" Russel yelled, glaring at her as he lay helplessly on the floor.

"You'll pay for this! I'll make sure you do!" Robert growled.

Livvi ignored them as Dorru unleashed a flurry of swipes on the ropes holding James in place.

"What are you doing?" James demanded. "You should have taken the Sapphire back to Carlona City!"

"I won't abandon you!" Livvi cried as the ropes fell slack.

"Well, I guess it's too late now," James replied, shrugging the ropes off and pulling himself unsteadily to his feet. He reached down and grabbed his bag, which was nearby.

"Let's go!" Livvi called. She scooped up her own bag, which she'd left with James when she'd gone to fetch the Sapphire, and then grabbed James' arm to pull him along. His legs, stiffened up from being sat on the hard ground for such a long time, moved with difficulty.

Livvi's three pokémon abandoned their positions and rushed after them.

"You've got a plan, right?" James asked as they ran through the door back into the corridor. They could hear the thieves shouting and yelling angrily after them.

"Y-yeah!" Livvi nodded. She turned to Cylune. "Lead the way, Cylune!" she called.

"Veennoohh!" The venomoth swept ahead and led the way down the corridor.

"How long have we got until they get over their paralysis?" James asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe five minutes?" Livvi guessed. "I managed to find another exit, so we can use that to escape!"

"You actually came up with a pretty good plan, didn't you?" James grinned. "I thought you would have been panicking!"

"Have some faith in me!" Livvi replied huffily as they turned a corner into another corridor.

"So how far is it to this other exit?" James asked.

"Quite far!" Livvi replied. "We need to make sure that we've shaken them off first though!"

"Right behind you!" James nodded.

* * *

 _8:48pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"We're here!" Livvi cried as she and James arrived at the doorway to the caves.

"Whoa! You're right – it does lead into a cave!" James exclaimed.

"Once we've met up with Barru and Salea again, we can set off back for Carlona City as quickly as we can!" Livvi grinned.

They stopped in front of the doorway to catch their breath.

"Veee!" Evoro bounded ahead into the cave, wagging his tail enthusiastically. A troubled look suddenly crossed his face. "Veee!" he cried sharply, looking up at Livvi.

"Huh?" Livvi gave him a puzzled look in response.

It was at that moment that she heard loud, forceful footsteps echoing in the distance and raised voices calling out.

"I think I heard those kids in this direction!"

"Quick! We need to corner them before they can head back to the entrance!"

Livvi's blood ran cold.

"They've caught up already?" she cried, looking down the corridor.

Sure enough, there was the light of three torches and three distant figures running down the corridor towards them.

"We need to move! Now!" James called.

"Right!" Livvi nodded. She turned to Cylune as they rushed through the doorway. "Can you close the door with your Psychic and then break the switch?"

"Veeennoooh!" Cylune nodded. His eyes glowed a bright blue colour and the switch started to move down. Grimacing from the effort, he focused everything he had into moving the switch.

Click!

The switch moved fully down and there was a loud rumbling as the door began to close again.  
"Veeennnnoooh!" Cylune's eyes glowed an even deeper blue colour. There was a loud groan as the metal switch twisted, followed by a clang as it snapped off and dropped to the ground.

"Great work, Cylune!" Livvi cried as Cylune flew through the narrowing gap between the two doors to re-join them.

The sound of footsteps became more frequent as the thieves, realising what was happening, broke into a run.

"Let's keep moving!" James called. He was already standing by the tunnel which led towards the exit.

"Right!" Livvi nodded. The door finished closing as she turned round and started walking after him.

* * *

 _Ruin Valley, Sevii Islands_

 _8:52pm, 28_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Salea! Barru! We're back!" Livvi called as she, James and the three other pokémon emerged from the tunnel.

"Saaauurr!"

"Blliiisss?"

Barru and Salea cautiously appeared from behind some trees. They grinned with relief when they saw no sign of the thieves.

"Looks like we made it out alright!" James sighed with relief, walking forward to enjoy the feeling of the fresh air on his skin.

"Hah! Yeah!" Livvi gasped. She took a couple of wobbly steps forward before suddenly dropping to her knees.

"Livvi? Are you alright?" James asked, surprised and concerned, turning back to her.

"I… I was so scared!" Livvi cried before suddenly bursting into tears.

"H-huh?" James replied, giving her a stunned look.

"I was worried that they'd hurt you!" Livvi sobbed. "Or that they'd manage to get the Sapphire!"

"H-Hey! We managed to get away! There's no need to cry!" James said in a reassuring tone. He knelt down and put his hands tentatively on her shoulders. Livvi leant forwards and buried her face in his chest, continuing to sob uncontrollably. He awkwardly patted her head. He suddenly found himself fighting to blink back tears himself. Though he hated to admit it to himself, he'd been scared too – scared of what the thieves might do to him, or to Livvi if they'd caught her. Livvi had been scared, yet she'd managed to come up with a rescue plan and had pulled it off successfully.

"S-sorry," she mumbled as she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"You don't need to say sorry," James replied, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "I should be the one thanking you. You were really impressive, Livvi!"

"T-thanks," Livvi murmured, looking down at the ground.

They were silent again for another couple of seconds.

"A-anyway, we should get going!" James said loudly. "We need to be on our way back to Carlona City before the thieves work out that we've left Dotted Hole!"

"You're right!" Livvi nodded and pulled herself to her feet. "Salea, thanks for taking care of the Sapphire for me!"

"Bllliisss!" Salea smiled at her and handed the blue jewel back to her.

"Are we going to be okay travelling at night?" Livvi asked James as she put the Sapphire in her bag and started recalling her pokémon.

"There's a full moon tonight," James replied. "No clouds either, so we should be able to see where we're going. Once we're out of Ruin Valley, we'll stop for the night."

"Okay!" Livvi nodded. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

 **So, all's well that ends well!**

 **Now that James and Livvi have successfully escaped from Dotted Hole, it'll just be a case of meeting up with Richard and making sure that the Sapphire makes it safely back to Knot Island. After that, they'll be free to move on and focus on the Sevii League.**

 **As always, I appreciate any feedback you might have on this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.


	23. The Lost Badges

**Welcome back to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw James and Livvi manage to escape from the jewel thieves in Dotted Hole with the Sapphire. While they're on their way back to Carlona City, Richard is also on his way back from Outcast Island…**

 **Upload Date: 3** **rd** **July 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Lost Badges**

 _Outcast Island, Sevii Islands_

 _9:58am, 29_ _th_ _July 2005_

"You're seriously charging me?!" Leo cried in disbelief. "But I work for you!"

Charles merely shook his head.

"You're not working right now, Leo. You need to pay your fare like everyone else."

"I don't believe this," Leo groaned. He obediently fished out the five poké fare and handed it over to Megan, the girl who was working as Charles' assistant for that shift.

"Honestly!" she exclaimed as she took the money. "You can't break the rules, Leo!"

"Whatever," Leo replied with a shrug, heading back over to Richard and sitting down next to him.

"I still can't believe I've got all six badges now," Richard mused, gazing at the pile of gym badges in the palms of his hands.

"You better start believing it," said Leo as the boat started to pull away from the dock. "Better yet, start training for the league!"

"I know," Richard replied. He put the badges away. "But I think I can rest easy for a couple of days at least!"

"I wish my dad had that attitude," Leo sighed. "As soon as I'm done seeing you off, I'll be back to training."

"Since you've been trained by your dad that must mean you're pretty powerful as well, right?" Richard asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag…" Leo began smugly. "I guess you could say I'm pretty tough!"

"It'd be great if we could battle someday," said Richard.

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" Leo replied. "If I can ever teach my dad to take care of himself, then maybe I'll go on a journey. We can battle each other then!"

"I suppose you'll be heading for Quest's End Island now then, Richard?" Charles called to them from the wheel.

"Quest's End Island…" Richard thought for a couple of seconds. "That's where the Sevii League is being hosted, right?"

Leo nodded.

"That's right," he said. "More specifically, it's in Coloena Town."

"I guess that probably is where I'll head next then," Richard replied. "But I need to meet up with my friends again first!"

"Whereabouts are your friends?" Leo asked.

"They went to Ruin Valley," Richard replied. "Hopefully they'll have got done what they needed to get done and they'll be back in Carlona City."

"What could they need in Ruin Valley?" Leo wondered. "Aside from the ruins themselves, there isn't much there."

"Hmm," Richard replied, deciding not to mention their mission to find the Sapphire. He looked back at gazed at Outcast Island as it slowly became smaller and smaller the further they got from it. It was a shame that he couldn't have stayed longer – he'd have loved to have had the chance to explore some of the wilderness on the far side of the island.

But he needed to get back and meet up with the others so that they could plan what to do next. Plus he didn't like the idea of running into that rumoured psychic type pokémon.

Looking in the opposite direction, he watched Verdant Island and Anar Town grow closer. The sea around them glittered in the morning sunlight. It was going to be another hot day, though there was a cold breeze that was just slightly too unpleasant blowing across the channel.

"I've always loved how peaceful it is around here," Leo said, gazing over at Verdant Island as well. "Hardly any tourists come beyond Ciran Town and only one or two ever come as far as Outcast Island. There's something thrilling about being isolated from the rest of the world!"

"I think I know what you mean," Richard replied. "I'd love to spend more time on Outcast Island!"

"You'll have to come back someday!" Leo grinned. "If you get strong enough, maybe my dad would let you explore the rest of the island!"

"That'd be awesome!" Richard replied enthusiastically.

"Megan! Get ready for docking!" Charles called to his assistant.

"On it!" Megan replied cheerfully. She stepped up onto the side of the ferry as they started to draw near to the jetty in Anar Town. Picking up the rope, she jumped over onto the jetty and tied it firmly around a cleat.

"Looks like it's time for us to part ways," Leo said sadly. "It was fun having you around on Outcast Island, Richard."

"I enjoyed it as well!" Richard nodded.

The two of them shook hands.

"If you're ever around here in the future, don't hesitate to stop by!" Leo grinned.

"And make sure you use our ferry service!" Charles added with a chuckle.

"I will!" Richard replied as he stepped off the boat. He waved at them as he started to walk off down the jetty towards the town. As he walked, he heard Charles start speaking to Leo.

"That'll be five poké for the return trip."

"You're charging me both ways?!" Leo exclaimed. "What about my employee discount?!"

Richard stifled his laughter and kept on walking. If he was quick, he might be able to make it back onto Fortune Island by that evening.

* * *

 _Pattern Bush, Sevii Islands_

 _11:43am, 29_ _th_ _July 2005_

When he'd been travelling to Outcast Island the previous day, Richard had opted to avoid the dense woodland known locally as 'Pattern Bush'. Since he had more time on his hands today, he decided that he could afford to pass through and see what it was like. He was pleasantly surprised by what he found.

Unlike Berry Forest or Viridian Forest back in Kanto, Pattern Bush felt enclosed enough by trees for it to feel sheltered and snug, but not so much that it felt oppressive. Even now and again, he'd happen across large clearing full of tall grass left to grow unchecked. The area teemed with wild bug type pokémon.

He'd occasionally run into other trainers as well, though most were too busy catching pokémon or heading towards Anar Town to battle him.

"This is actually quite a nice place," Richard concluded as he trudged along the narrow dirt path through the woods. He'd have to mention it to James and Livvi some time. He wondered what they'd thought of Ruin Valley and Dotted Hole. A part of him regretted deciding to go off on his own rather than sticking together with the others. He probably wouldn't get the opportunity to visit Ruin Valley now.

His thoughts were interrupted as he emerged into another clearing and, much to his surprise, found a hypno standing there. For a couple of seconds, the two of them stared at each other and didn't move.

"Are there hypno in every forest in the Sevii Islands?" Richard muttered to himself.

"Hypnus! What's wrong?"

"Noooh!" The hypno looked back as a young boy around the same age as Richard emerged from the foliage on the far side of the clearing.

He had an average build, but was quite a bit taller than Richard. He wore a white T-shirt and light grey trousers.

"Umm, is that your hypno?" Richard called.

"That's right!" the boy replied as he ran up to the hypno. "My name's Ned Raimond! I'm a pokémon trainer from Atla Town on Kin Island!"

"Nice to meet you," Richard replied. "I'm Richard Winter – a pokémon trainer from Pewter City in the Kanto Region!"

"Wow! You're all the way from Kanto?" Ned exclaimed. "Are you challenging the Sevii League as well?"

"That's right!" Richard grinned proudly.

"In that case I can't help myself!" Ned grinned back. "What do you say we have a pokémon battle?"

"That sounds good to me!" Richard replied. "How does a one-on-one battle sound?"

Ned nodded.

"I'm up for that." He turned and looked at Hypnus. "You ready to battle, Hypnus?"

"Nooohhh!" Hypnus nodded.

"Let's get started then!" Richard grinned.

The two of them hurried over to a patch of clear ground. As Ned and Hypnus took up their positions, Richard reached for a pokéball.

"Go, Tory!" he called.

"Exxeeee!" Tory cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on the grass.

"An exeggcute, huh?" said Ned, looking intently at Tory for a couple of seconds.

"Ready to begin?" Richard asked.

"As soon as you are!" Ned nodded.

"Alright, use Leech Seed, Tory!" Richard ordered.

"Exxeeee!" Tory fired a cluster of seeds towards Hypnus.

"Dodge it and use Psychic!" Ned called.

"Noooooh!" Hypnus leapt to the side with surprising speed. As the seeds sailed past him, his eyes lit up.

"Exxeee?" Tory cried in alarm as he was lifted into the air and hurled back to the ground.

"Use Leech Seed again!" Richard called.

"Exxeee!" Tory recovered immediately and fired another cluster of seeds towards Hypnus.

"Nooohhh!" Caught off-guard by the sudden second attack, Hypnus couldn't react quickly enough to avoid all of the seeds.

"Now use Barrage!" Richard ordered.

"Exxeeee!" Tory fired his five outlying eggs towards Hypnus.

"Noooh!" he cried out in pain as he was struck by four of them.

"Are you okay, Hypnus?" Ned called.

"Nooooh!" Hypnus pulled himself back up and nodded.

"Great! Use Future Sight!"

Noooooohh!" Hypnus' eyes lit up for a split second before fading again.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Ned yelled.

"Nooohh!" Hypnus fired a ray of psychic energy from his eyes towards Tory.

"Dodge it and use Confusion!" Richard shouted.

"Exxeeeee!" Tory nodded and scattered. As all the eggs avoided the attack, all their eyes lit up with a blue light. Hypnus was lifted into the air and then thrown back, landing with a crash.

"Nooooh!" He pulled himself back to his feet, having taken little damage.

"Follow up with Barrage!" Richard ordered quickly.

"Exxxeee!" Tory fired off his outlying eggs again.

"Dodge it and use Psychic!" Ned yelled.

"Nooooooh!" Hypnus sprang out of the way. His eyes lit up as he grabbed Tory with his Psychic attack and hurled him back towards Richard.

"Use Barrage again!" Richard shouted as Tory landed and reassembled.

"Exxxeeeee!" Tory fired himself towards Hypnus again. Before he could reach him, a blast of psychic energy appeared and smashed into him from above, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice timing with that Future Sight, Hypnus!" Ned grinned.

"Nooooh!" Hypnus grinned back at him.

"Are you alright, Tory?" Richard called.

"Exxxeee!" Tory pulled himself back up and nodded.

"I know that you're still tired from the battle with Markus, but I know you can do this!" Richard grinned reassuringly. "Use Sleep Powder!"

"Exxxeeee!" Tory fired a cloud of green spores towards Hypnus.

"Dodge it!" Ned called.

"Nooooh!" Hypnus avoided the attack with a nimble moved to the left.

"Time for us to use our secret move!" Ned grinned. "Use Thunderpunch!"

"Nooooohh!" Hypnus' fist glowed yellow with sparking electricity bolts. He charged forwards and slugged the surprised Tory with an electrified punch.

"Exxeee!" Tory cried in pain as he was thrown back. He quickly pulled himself back up again though.

"Huh? That didn't have as much effect as I expected!" Ned cried. Realisation suddenly flashed across his face. "Ah! I forgot that grass types resist electric type attacks!"

"You're still a pretty good trainer though!" Richard called. "I wouldn't have expected you to have a move like Thunderpunch up your sleeve!"

"Thanks!" Ned called back. "I just won my five Sevii League gym badge at the Carlona gym! I'm on my way to take on Markus at the Outcast Island gym!"

"You are?" Richard quickly pulled out his gym badges. "I won the Focus Badge there a couple of hours ago!"

"You've got all six badges?" Ned cried, staring at them. "That's impressive!"

"Thanks!" Richard grinned.

"Krrrooooww!"

At that moment, they were interrupted by a loud cry. A murkrow swept down from the tree canopy. In one swift move, it seized all of the gym badges Richard was holding in his hands.

"Huh? Hey!" Richard shouted as the murkrow took off again.

"Muuurrkkk!" it cackled as it gained height.

"Bring it down with Psychic!" Ned called to Hypnus.

"Noooohh!" Hypnus' eyes lit up, but there was no effect on Murkrow.

"Ah! I forgot that psychic type attacks don't effect dark types!" Ned exclaimed.

"Go, Spear!" Richard yelled, throwing out a pokéball.

"Rooooooww!" Spear called as he burst out of the ball.

"Use Agility and then Aerial Ace!" Richard shouted.

"Rooooww!" Spear raced up after the murkrow so fast that it was as if he had teleported. Extending his glowing wings, he swiped at the murkrow.

"Muurrrkkkk!" the murkrow cried in pain as he was thrown back. He lost his grip on the badges, which scattered out as they fell back towards the ground.

"Ahhh!" Richard cried. "My badges!"

"Roooow!" Spear dove down and managed to grab one of them before it disappeared below the trees. He flew back over and dropped the Blizzard Badge into Richard's hands.

"We need to find the others!" Richard exclaimed as he quickly put the badge away. "Sorry, Ned, I'm going to have to bail on our battle."

"Don't worry about it," Ned replied. "Hypnus and I will help you look!"

"Really? Thanks a lot!" Richard grinned. He pulled out his remaining pokéballs and released his pokémon.

"Niidoooh!"

"Beeeee!"

"Ommmass!"

"Taaaaa!"

His pokémon all stood to attention as they emerged.

"Alright, guys," Richard began. "That murkrow tried to make off with my gym badges, but ended up dropping them all over Pattern Bush! We need to split up and find the other five as quickly as we can!"

The pokémon all nodded and split up to start searching.

* * *

 _12:47pm, 29_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Argh! We're still missing two of them!" Richard groaned, looking at the Focus, Shadow and Generator Badges that they'd managed to find between them.

"Your exeggcute, fearow and ponyta are still searching, aren't they?" Ned asked.  
Richard nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that that murkrow or another pokémon might have stolen the other two," he replied.

"Which ones are left?" Ned asked.

"The Lava Badge and the Talon Badge," Richard replied. He put the three other retrieved badges back with the Blizzard Badge and jumped back to his feet. "We need to get back out there and keep searching!"

"We'll head out and see what we can find!" Ned replied.

"Sorry to have held you up for so long," Richard said apologetically as they headed back into the woods. "You probably want to get moving to Outcast Island."

"It's fine," Ned replied with a shrug. "I was the one who offered to help.

* * *

"Hey, Flare! Tory!" Richard called as he walked through the woods. "Any luck?"

"Taaaaa!" He heard Flare call back from somewhere deep in the woods. It didn't sound like an excited. 'I've found one!' kind-of a call.

There was no response from Tory. Richard wondered where he could have gone.

"Rooooow!" Spear called down from overhead,

"Any sign, Spear?" Richard called.

"Rooow!" Spear shook his head.

"Alright! Keep searching!" Richard shouted back.

They only needed to find two more badges, but that meant that they would be harder to find. The plus side was that the red Lava Badge and the bright white Talon Badge should be relatively easy to spot again all the green and brown of Pattern Bush. That was the theory anyway.

"Tory!" he called again.

"Exxee!" He heard Tory give a distant call in response.

"Have you found anything?"

"Exxeee!"

That call sounded a little more excited. Maybe Tory was on to something?

"I'm coming to you, Tory! Stay put!" Richard yelled. He started walking through the undergrowth, brushing tree branches aside with his arms. He made a mental note to _never_ take his badges out while he was outside again.

"Exxeeee!" Tory's voice was getting closer. He sounded really excited now.

"What is it?" Richard called back. He picked up the pace, the tall grass and bushes around him rustling as he pushed through them.

"Exxee!" Tory called.

Richard emerged from the trees into a small clearing. Tory was sat in the centre. His eyes lit up as he saw his trainer appear.

"Exxxeee!" The eggs all gathered round a spot close to the centre of the clearing in excitement.

"Did you find one?" Richard grinned, running over. He bent down and looked.

There it was! The Talon Badge!

"Exxee!" Tory grinned proudly.

"Great work, Tory!" Richard grinned back, picking the badge up and giving it a quick wipe before putting it back in his pocket. "Now we only have one more left to find!"

"Exxxee!" Tory nodded. He started bouncing through the grass to head off to another part of Pattern Bush.

"Roooow!" Spear called from overhead.

"Any news, Spear?" Richard yelled up.

"Rooooooww!" Spear nodded excitedly.

"Did someone find the Lava Badge?" Richard called.

"Rooow!" Spear nodded again as he circled.

"Phew!" Richard let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like we're all done, Tory!"

"Exxeee!" Tory called back with a nod. He started bouncing back towards Richard. He suddenly stopped and let out another cry.

"What is it?" Richard asked, turning to look at him.

"Exxee!" Tory gestured to a spot just beside him. There seemed to be a white light coming up from the ground.

"Is that?" Richard leant over to get a better look. It seemed to be some kind of stone. It was glowing a bright white colour, so he couldn't really tell.

"Exxeee?" Tory let out a surprised cry as he started to glow white as well.

"Ah!" Richard's face lit up with realisation. "Is it an evolution stone?!"

A similar thing had happened back in Kanto when Naro had evolved into nidoking. He'd touched a strange-looking stone, which had then fused together with him and given him the energy he needed to evolve to his final stage. Was exeggcute a pokémon like that as well?

"Exxeeeee!" Tory let out a loud cry as a series of light beams began circling him. The six separate eggs which made up his body seemed to merge together. His body increased in size dramatically and a series of flexible protrusions emerged from the top, alongside three large objects beneath them.

The light burst, and a new pokémon stood in front of Richard.

"Toooorrrr!" Tory let out another loud cry. Rather than a collection of eggs, Tory now looked more like a stumpy tree with two legs, thin, green leaves extending from the top and dropping down slightly, as well as three heads roughly the size of coconuts.

"You evolved?!" Richard cried in shock.

"Toooorr?!" Tory's three heads glanced around, each with a startled look on their face.

"How do you feel?" Richard immediately asked. "Ah! I mean, congratulations!"

"Tooorr!" Tory finished looking around and gave Richard a reassuring nod.

"What kind of things are evolution stones," Richard murmured as he pulled out his Pokédex. "I think they hold the power some pokémon need in order to evolve, but how are they made? And why do they only affect certain types of pokémon?"

" _Exeggutor, the coconut pokémon and the evolved form of exeggcute. Originally from the tropics, exeggutor's heads grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall, they group together to form an exeggcute. The three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and appear not to squabble._ "

"Hey, Richard!" Ned called as he and the other pokémon rushed through the undergrowth towards them. "We found the last gym badge!"

"Huh?" Richard turned back to look at them as they emerged from the bushes.

"Whoa!" Ned exclaimed. "Did your exeggcute evolve?!"

"I think there was some kind of evolution stone in the grass there," Richard replied as the rest of his team came over to investigate Tory's new form.

"An evolution stone?" Ned gave him a puzzled look. "There are stones that trigger evolution?"

"I don't know much about them," Richard replied, scratching his head. "It seems that they contain the energy pokémon need in order to evolve, or something like that."

"That's really cool!" Ned grinned. "I'm going to look in this at some point." He handed Richard his Lava Badge.

"Thanks for helping out, Ned!" Richard replied gratefully as he put his badge away.

"No problem," Ned said cheerfully. "I'm sorry we couldn't finish our battle, but I really need to get moving to Outcast Island."

"It's fine," Richard replied. "We can always battle again when we meet at the league!"

"I guess you're right there!" Ned laughed. He waved as he started walking away. "Congratulations on your exeggcute evolving by the way!"

"Thanks!" Richard called after him. "Good luck with your gym battle on Outcast Island!"

"Thanks!" Ned called back as he disappeared into the trees.

For a couple of moments, Richard and his team looked off in the direction Ned had walked.

"Right!" Richard said loudly. "Since you've evolved, you'll be a lot stronger now, Tory! How about we try and learn some new moves once we get to Ciran Town?"

"Toooorrr!" Tory nodded, his three heads grinning in unison.

* * *

 _Ciran Town, Sevii Islands_

 _4:34pm, 29_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Alright Tory, use Solar Beam!" Richard called.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory started charging up light. After a short while, the space between the ferns on his head lit up a bright white colour. Lowering his head, he attempted to fire a beam of light. However, the beam faded away almost as soon as it was fired.

"I guess Solar Beam really is a harder move to master than most," Richard sighed, rubbing his head. "I can see why Barru struggled to master it straight away."

"Toooor," Tory replied sadly.

"Ah! You're not doing anything wrong!" Richard cried in alarm. "You did a good job just managing to learn it! And you've already mastered that other move, haven't you?"

"Toooor." Tory shrugged.

"Why don't you try using Egg Bomb?" Richard said, smiling reassuringly.

"Tooor!" Tory nodded. He lowered his head and fired a coconut-like object from the clump of plants. As it struck the ground, it exploded and sent a cloud of smoke billowing into the air.

"See?" Richard grinned. "Don't worry about Solar Beam – we can get Livvi's help with it once we've met up with them again!"

"Tooor." Tory seemed dissatisfied, but nodded.

"Anyway, I think we've earned a rest now!" Richard wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The two of them were in the indoor practice arena in the Ciran Town pokémon centre. There was no one else about, so they'd been able to go all-out with their training.

As they started walking back towards the door to the lobby, the receptionist appeared in the doorway.

"Richard Winter?"

"That's me," Richard replied. "Is something the matter?"

"Someone by the name of James Burton left a message for you here a short while ago," the receptionist explained. "He asked my colleague if we could tell you to go back and meet up with him in Carlona City as soon as possible."

"James said that?" Richard pondered it for a second. "I guess I won't be staying the night here after all then. Is there a ferry back to Fortune Island soon?"

"I believe one leaves at five o'clock," the receptionist replied. "That'd be the last one for today though, so make sure you don't miss it!"

"Got it!" Richard nodded. He recalled Tory to his pokéball. If James and Livvi were back in Carlona City, then that meant they'd managed to find the Sapphire. Presumably they wanted him to get back as soon as possible so that they could move on to the next island.

He thanked the receptionist again as they walked back to the lobby before heading outside and turning south towards the ferry pier back to Fortune Island.

* * *

 **Thanks go to Carner for the character, Ned Raimond.**

 **So, we got an evolution this chapter, but it was otherwise a relatively uneventful one. Richard managed to recover his gym badges (how ironic that all three protagonists have had trouble with thieves in this arc!) and is now on his way back to Carlona City. Once the trio meet up again, it'll be off to the last island to prepare for the Sevii League.**

 **As ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. Feedback is the only way that I'm ever going to improve as an author after all!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Solar Beam (in progress) and Egg Bomb.

 **Temporary:**

 **Hypno** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.


	24. United We Stand

**Hello, all! Welcome back to another** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **chapter!**

 **Last chapter saw Richard almost lose his gym badges to a wild murkrow. In the process of recovering them, Tory discovered a mysterious evolution stone and evolved into an exeggutor. After four chapters apart, it's now finally time for the three protagonists to reunite!**

 **Upload Date: 10** **th** **July 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: United We Stand**

 _Water Path, Sevii Islands_

 _7:58am, 30_ _th_ _July 2005_

Richard opened his eyes, but immediately squinted them shut again.

Being without a tent, he'd set up his sleeping bag beneath a large tree just off the main route down the Water Path the previous evening. However, the fact that he'd inadvertently set himself up facing the east meant that the bright morning sunshine was now streaming directly into his face.

"Urgh!" he groaned loudly as he slowly opened his eyes again and then blinked a couple of times.

It hadn't been the best night's sleep he'd ever had. Whenever he'd rolled to the side, he'd felt a tree root digging into him and the grass had turned out to not be as soft as he'd originally thought after lying on it for a while.

Still, at least he'd made it back onto Fortune Island the previous day. It would probably only take him a couple of hours to get back to Carlona City from here, so he'd be able to meet up with James and Livvi pretty quickly.

"Suppose I'd better have breakfast and pack up," he said to himself. Unzipping the sleeping bag, he pulled himself stiffly out and stood up. He gazed out at the blue sea for a couple of seconds before leaning down to open his bag and dig around for something to eat for breakfast.

As he ate, he wondered what James and Livvi were up to. Were they still asleep? Or maybe they'd gotten up as well as were eating breakfast at the pokémon centre in Carlona City.

"I wish I were there as well," Richard muttered as he finished his bag of crisps, one of the few things he had left over from the last couple of days apart from them.

Once his meagre breakfast was finished, he carefully collected up all his litter before packing up his sleeping bag and putting it back in his bag.

"Right! Time to get moving!" he declared, pulling the bag onto his back and walking down towards the main path back to Carlona City. It was pleasantly warm this morning and, if things went Richard's way, he'd be back in Carlona City before the air became too hot and humid in the afternoon.

* * *

 _Carlona City, Sevii Islands_

 _10:03am, 30_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Whew! Finally here!" Richard sighed, wiping his forehead as he walked along a street in Carlona City leading towards the pokémon centre. He wondered what he and the others should do next. Obviously they needed to transfer the Sapphire to Bill and Celio, but after that they had some free time before the Sevii League started. What could they do to kill that time?

He reached the entrance to the pokémon centre and stepped through the automatic doors. As the cool air from the air-conditioned lobby hit him, he shuddered involuntarily. It wasn't particularly hot outside, but it was still a nice feeling after having walked slightly faster than normal along the rest of the Water Path and then on into Carlona City.

Now the only thing he needed to do was actually find his friends. Past experience meant that the trainers' lounge was a pretty safe bet. Sure enough, as he turned into the room he spotted James and Livvi sat on one of the sofas.

"Hey! James! Livvi!" he called to them as he approached.

"Hey, Richard! You're back!" James grinned. He stood up and the two of them high-fived.

"How did it go?" Richard asked quietly. "You got what you were supposed to get, right?"

"Yeah," Livvi whispered back. "But it wasn't easy. We were ambushed by a gang of thieves and they captured James."

"Really?!" Richard cried in alarm. "But you got away alright?"

James nodded.

"Livvi managed to get the _item_ and then came back to save me. We managed to ditch the gang in Dotted Hole, but…"

"They'll have worked out that we came back here," Livvi continued. "That's why we didn't take _it_ to the government building when we arrived here yesterday evening – we didn't want to get ambushed again."

"I see." Richard frowned. "But what can I do to stop these thieves?"

"Three trainers are better than just one," James replied. "Besides, there were three thieves, so this way we're not outnumbered anymore."

"That's a good point," Richard murmured. He scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Uh… look, guys," he began. "I'm really sorry I went off by myself back then. I didn't think we'd actually run into anyone that desperate to steal the Sapphire."

James and Livvi exchanged a brief look before nodding.

"Livvi and I have talked things over," James began. "And we concluded that you probably couldn't have done anything even if you'd been there."

"The thieves captured James in a dead-end corridor," Livvi explained. "The only other way out was a narrow passage which only I could fit down. You probably would have just been captured as well."

"Is that so?" Richard let out a sigh. "Even so, I should have been there with you guys."

"Don't worry about it." James patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Anyway, how did your trip to Outcast Island go?" Livvi asked. "You'd better have won that badge after all that fuss!"

"Don't worry, I did!" Richard replied. He showed them his Focus Badge.

"Awesome! Now you can compete in the Sevii League!" James grinned. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Richard laughed, rubbing his head. "That isn't all that happened though." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pokéballs. He placed one in Livvi's hands.

"What's this?" Livvi asked, looking at it. Her eyes widened as she saw Hypno. "This is that hypno I caught in Berry Forest, isn't it?!" she cried. "How come you have him?!"

"It turns out that the psychic type trainer Liz mentioned was Markus, the Outcast Island gym leader," Richard replied. "He said that hypno wanted to go back to you."

"Is that so?" Livvi smiled gently. "W-Well I guess it can't be helped! Since Hypno wants to stay with me, I guess I'll have to let him!"

"Why don't you be more honest with yourself?" James grinned.

"I-I don't know what you mean!" Livvi replied loudly, her face turning slightly red. She released Hypno from his pokéball. "I guess we'll be together from now on, Hypno."

"Nooooh!" Hypno nodded, smiling at her.

"Are you going to give him a nickname?" James asked.

"Yeah," Livvi replied. She thought for a couple of seconds. "I was thinking that 'Tavro' sounded kind of cool."

"Noooh!" Hypno nodded.

"We'll go with that then!" Livvi grinned. "Welcome to the team, Tavro!"

"Nooooh!" Tavro replied with a grin.

"And then there's also this," Richard interrupted to steer the conversation back to the other pokéball in is hand. He released the pokémon inside it.

"Tooorrr!" Tory cried as he burst out of the ball and materialised on the ground.

"Wow! Tory evolved!" James exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Richard grinned.

"Tooorrr!" Tory grinned as well.

"Did he evolve after the gym battle?" Livvi asked.

"No, he evolved on the way back afterwards," Richard explained. "I think he found an evolution stone like Naro did back in the Safari Zone in Kanto."

"Is that so?" James asked as he pulled out his Pokédex. "What are evolution stones anyway?"

"I don't know," Richard replied. "We should have asked Professor Oak when we were in Pallet Town."

"From what I've heard, a lot of the research into pokémon evolution is ongoing," Livvi added. "They still don't know everything about it."

"In any case, it looks like Tory became a much more powerful pokémon!" James grinned as he put his Pokédex away.

"We even practiced some new moves!" Richard said enthusiastically. "Egg Bomb and Solar Beam."

"You taught him Solar Beam?" Livvi cried. "That's impressive!"

"It's a work in progress," Richard admitted. "I was hoping that you and Barru could give us some tips at some point?"

"Sure!" Livvi nodded. "When does the Sevii League start again?"

"On the 9th August," Richard replied. "We've got just over a week."

"Where is it being held again?" James asked, scratching his head.

"Coloena Town," Richard replied. "That's on Quest's End Island."

"Quest's End Island, huh?" Livvi pulled out her town map and started studying it. "Quest's End Island is just off the north coast of Quest Island."

"I guess we'll be heading there once we've delivered the item then," said James.

"Is there anything on Quest Island?" Richard asked.

"Apparently there are some ruins scattered across a chain of islands off the south coast," Livvi replied. "Other than that, it doesn't seem like it's that remarkable."

"Well, we'll see what it's like when we get there," said Richard. "Anyway, shouldn't we be thinking about heading off to deliver the item?"

"Yeah!" James replied. "The sooner we do, the better."

"Tavro, return." Livvi recalled Tavro to his pokéball. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

 _10:19am, 30_ _th_ _July 2005_

James, Livvi and Richard walked along the street towards the north-western section of Carlona City, where the government offices were. Most of the way there was through the busy city centre, but the government building itself was located in a quieter part of town. If they were going to be attacked by the gang of thieves, then this was where they needed to be the most alert.

The three friends chatted happily even as they continually glanced at their surroundings out of the corner of their eyes.

"The thing about Solar Beam is that you need to keep focused on holding the beam together," Livvi explained to Richard. "You think that it's just a case of charging up power and then releasing it, but it's far more complicated than that."

"I see," Richard replied. "I guess it makes sense since Solar Beam is one of the most powerful grass type moves."

"Exactly!" Livvi nodded. "It'll probably take Tory a little while to get used to it, but as long as he knows what he needs to do, it's actually easier than you'd think to learn it."

"That'll be our aim before the Sevii League then," said Richard. "There'll be plenty of time for us to practice!"

"Were you thinking that we'd head straight to Quest's End Island, or did you want to stay and train on Quest Island first?" James asked.

"That depends," Richard replied. "If there're some good places to train on Quest Island, then we could stick around there for a while."

"Quest's End Island is pretty small," Livvi said as she pulled out the town map again. "But since the league is there in Coloena Town, it'll definitely have plenty of training facilities."

"We can work out exactly what we're going to do once we arrive on Quest Island." Richard shrugged. "We have other priorities at the moment."

"It never hurts to think ahead sometimes," James replied, also shrugging.

"I agree," Livvi added. "But we shouldn't make the decision until we've actually seen what's there. There's no point making an uninformed decision."

"Well I can't argue with that," James replied.

"Anyway, how much further until we get to the government building?" Richard asked.

"Maybe ten minutes?" Livvi replied, glancing at her watch. "We're starting to reach the quieter part of Carlona City."

The streets around them had become less colourful now that they were moving out of the main tourist hub. The one they were on was lined with beige or grey coloured buildings – most of them apartment blocks or small shops. There was also a small park with bushy trees dotted around on their right.

"We need to head through this park," said Livvi, pointing to it. "Once we're through it, we need to head down another road to meet the main road leading to the government building."

"You've still got the Sapphire safe, right?" Richard asked in a hushed tone.

"It's in my bag," Livvi replied quietly.

"I don't think you need to worry about them trying to pickpocket us, Richard," James added. "They weren't exactly the subtlest of people."

"That won't matter if we don't keep an eye out," Livvi said, glancing around again. "This is probably the most isolated part of our route. If they're going to make an attempt to grab the Sapphire, then now is when they'd try."

Yeah," James replied, narrowing his eyes. He nodded in the direction of some bushes and trees by the side of the path through the park. Three figures were lurking in the shadows.

"Is that them?" Richard asked, instinctively reaching for a pokéball.

"Probably," James replied.

"Come on out! We know you're there!" Livvi called out with more boldness than she was actually feeling.

"Looks like we've been discovered." Russel said loudly as he moved out of the shadows.

"Oh well! It's not like we were planning to sneak up on them anyway!" Dale grinned as he emerged as well.

Robert stepped out behind his two gang members and fixed the three trainers with a cold stare.

"You made fools of us back in Dotted Hole," he said darkly. "I'm going to give you one chance: hand over the Sapphire and we won't hurt you."

"You caught us off-guard before – this time it'll be a fair fight!" James called back, trying to make himself sound as confident as possible.

"And they've got me this time as well!" Richard shouted.

"So there's another one of you." Robert looked at Richard. "No matter. Get ready, boys!" he called to the other two.

"Yes, boss!" Dale and Russel both pulled out pokéballs, as did Robert. They all threw the balls, which burst open to release the pokémon within them.

"Leeddd!" Dale's pokéball contained a small bug pokémon with a red back with black spots on it.

"Arrriiiaa!" A large red spider with a white horn on its head and four yellow and purple legs emerged from Russel's pokéball.

"Suudoooh!" What appeared to be a tree with green branches at the end of its arms burst from Robert's pokéball and landed with a thud on the ground.

"What pokémon are those?" Livvi cried, pulling out her Pokédex. She pointed it at Dale's pokémon.

" _Ledian, the five star pokémon and the evolved form of ledyba. It is said that in lands with clean air, where the stars fill the sky, there live many ledian. For good reason, they use the light of the stars as energy. When the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder._ "

"Ledian, huh?" Livvi said as she turned her Pokédex towards Russel's pokémon.

" _Ariados, the long leg pokémon and the evolved form of spinarak. Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing._ "

"What about that other one?" James called to Livvi.

"Umm!" Livvi pointed her Pokédex towards Robert's pokémon as Richard sent out Tory.

" _Sudowoodo, the imitation pokémon and the evolved form of bonsly. Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because its forelegs remain green throughout the year, the pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining._ "

"It hates water?" Livvi muttered as she put her Pokédex away and pulled out Tavro's pokéball. "It can't be a grass type then."

"Go, Cuba!" James called, throwing out Cuba's pokéball.

"James! Can you try using a ground type attack on Sudowoodo?" Livvi called as she released Tavro from his pokéball.

"Huh? I can try!" James replied. "It won't be that effective against a grass type though!"

"I don't think Sudowoodo is a grass type!" Livvi called back.

"Use Rock Slide!" Robert shouted.

"Suuuudoooh!" Sudowoodo stamped the ground powerfully, sending a cluster of boulders flying into the air. Striking them with one of his forelegs, he sent them flying towards Cuba, Tavro and Tory.

"Livvi! We can stop it with psychic type attacks!" Richard called. "Tory, use Confusion!"

"Tavro, use Psychic!" Livvi added.

"Tooooorr!"

"Noooohh!"

Tory and Tavro's eyes lit up.

"Use Bone Rush on Sudowoodo!" James shouted to Cuba as the rocks stopped in mid-air.

"Maarrooohh!" Cuba nodded and raced forwards.

"Intercept it with Low Kick!" Robert ordered.

"Suuuddoooh!" Sudowoodo dodged to the side and swept his leg out to trip Cuba.

"Maarrooh!" Cuba cried as he toppled to the ground.

"Use Supersonic on Exeggutor!" Dale called to Ledian.

"Leeedddd!" Ledian emitted a high-pitched burst which struck Tory.

"Are you okay, Tory?" Richard called.

"Toorrr?" Tory responded in a dazed tone.

Meanwhile, Ariados fired a string of sticky web towards Tavro.

"Dodge it!" Livvi called. She quickly thought back to the moves Tavro had used back when she'd first caught him as he avoided the attack. "Use Future Sight!" she shouted.

"Noooohh!" Tavro nodded. His eyes lit up for a couple of seconds before fading away again.

"Support Tavro!" James called to Cuba. "Use Bonemerang on Ariados!"

"Waaakkk!" Cuba, having picked himself up off the floor, hurled his bone towards Ariados. It spun through the air before smacking into him.

"Ariados!" Russel cried as the bone circled round and struck him again.

"Use Double-Edge on Marowak!" Robert shouted to Sudowoodo.

"Suuddooh!" Sudowoodo charged towards Cuba.

"Dodge it!" James shouted.

"Marroohh!" Cuba dove to the side to avoid the attack.

"Use Psychic on Sudowoodo!" Livvi called to Tavro.

"Noooohh!" Tavro's eyes lit up. Sudowoodo was lifted into the air and hurled back

"Tory, use Leech Seed on Sudowoodo!" Richard shouted.

"Tooorrr!" Tory, in his confusion, didn't appear to hear the order and instead stumbled around for a couple of seconds before tripping and falling to the ground.

"Use String Shot on Hypno!" Russel called to Ariados.

"Arriiaaa!" Ariados fired another string of sticky thread towards Tavro.

"Now use Constrict!" Russel ordered.

"Arriiaa!" Ariados fired another series of threads which wrapped their way around Tavro.

"Noooohh!" he cried in pain as the looped threads tightened up and squeezed him.

"Use Swift on Marowak and Exeggutor!" Dale shouted to Ledian.

"Leeeddd!" Ledian fired a burst of star-shaped rays towards Cuba and Tory.

"Tooorrr!"

"Maarooohhh!"

The two pokémon were hit by the rays and were blasted back, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Use Egg Bomb!" Richard ordered.

"Tooorrr!" Tory pulled himself back up with some difficulty and fired a projectile at Ledian.

"Use Bone Club on Sudowoodo!" James called to Cuba.

"Waaakkk!" Cuba jumped up and charged forwards.

"Dodge it with Double Team!" Robert shouted to Sudowoodo.

"Use Agility!" Dale called to Ledian.

"Suuddooohh!" A group of sudowoodo doubles appeared.

"Leeeddd!" Ledian disappeared in the blink of an eye before reappearing on Tory's left. The Egg Bomb crashed harmlessly to the ground.

"Waak?" Cuba swung his club at one of the Sudowoodo, only for it to immediately vanish.

"Use Double-Edge!" Robert ordered. "Dale, back me up!"

"Got it, boss!" Dale replied. "Use Comet Punch!"

"Leeeddd!"

"Suuudoooh!"

Ledian dove towards Tory and unleashed a flurry of punches on him as the Sudowoodo doubles disappeared and the real one slammed into Cuba, knocking him back.

"Are you okay, Cuba?" James called.

"Tory! Hang in there!" Richard yelled.

"Toorrr!" Tory gave his head a shake and stepped forward again as Ledian retreated.

"Waaakk!" Cuba pulled himself back to his feet and gave James a nod.

"We need a plan, guys!" Livvi called as Tavro pulled himself free of Ariados' Constrict.

"Ariados should be weak to psychic attacks!" James called to Livvi. "Can you have Tavro focus on him?"

"Got it!" Livvi nodded. "What about you two?"

"Richard, can you have Tory hold Ledian in place with Confusion while Cuba hits him with Double-Edge?"

"Will do!" Richard nodded. "Use Confusion!"

"Tooorrr!" Tory's eyes lit up with a blue glow.

"Leeddd!" A similar coloured aura appeared around Ledian and stopped him in his tracks.

"Use Psychic on Ariados!" Livvi called as Cuba started charging towards Ledian.

"Noooohhh!" Tavro nodded. His eyes also lit up with a light blue colour.

"Arriiaaa?!" Ariados cried out in alarm as he was lifted into the air and thrown back.

"Leedddd!" Ledian gasped in pain as Cuba slammed into him at full power, sending him flying back.

"Counter with Double-Edge on Marowak!" Robert roared as Ledian and Ariados landed with a crash on the ground.

"Suuddoooh!" Sudowoodo nodded and charged forwards.

"Focus all your fire on Ariados!" James called to Livvi and Richard.

"Got it!" Richard nodded.

"Use Psychic Tavro!" Livvi called.

"Noooohh!"

"Toorrrr!"

Tory and Tavro's eyes lit up. Ariados, who had just managed to get up again, was immediately lifted into the air.

"Suuddooh!" At that moment, a blast of psychic energy came out of nowhere and struck Sudowoodo as he approached Cuba.

"Future Sight!" Livvi gasped.

"Nice assist, Past Livvi!" James grinned at her. "Cuba, use Bone Rush!"

"Maarrooohhh!" Cuba raced forwards, spinning his bone around as he did. He smashed it into the stumbling Sudowoodo a full five times, sending him flying back.

"Ariiaaa!" Ariados cried as he was thrown back to the ground as well, landing with a massive crash.

"Ariados! Come on, get back up!" Russel called.

"Arrriiaa," Ariados replied weakly.

"That's one down!" Richard called to the others, grinning at them.

"Just two to go!" Livvi nodded.

"Sorry, boss," Russel mumbled apologetically as he recalled Ariados to his pokéball.

"Use Leech Seed on Sudowoodo!" Richard ordered, spotting an opportunity while the Imitation pokémon was stick recovering from Cuba's attack.

"Toorrrr!" Tory fired a cluster of seeds towards Sudowoodo, which sprouted as soon as they hit him.

"Use Swift on Hypno and Marowak!" Dale called.

"Leeeddd!" Ledian fired a Swift attack towards Tavro and Cuba.

"Nooohh!"

"Maarroooh!"

The two pokémon were hit and thrown back.

"Are you two okay?" Livvi called.

"Noooh!"

"Marroh!"

Tavro and Cuba pulled themselves back to their feet and nodded.

"Alright, let's finish off Ledian!" James called to Livvi. "Hold Sudowoodo off for us!" he added, turning to Richard.

"Will do!" Richard nodded.

"Cuba, use Double-Edge!" James ordered.

"Marrooohh!" Cuba raced towards Ledian.

"Use Headbutt!" Livvi shouted to Tavro.

"Noooohhh!" Tavro charged forwards, lowering his head as he drew close to Ledian.

"Leeedddd!" Ledian cried in pain as both his opponents slammed into him and sent him flying back.

"Finish it off with Egg Bomb!" Richard called to Tory.

"Tooorrr!" Tory stopped using Confusion to hold Sudowoodo in place and fired a projectile towards Ledian.

"Cuba, use Bonemerang on Sudowoodo!" James yelled

"Waaakkk!" Cuba hurled his bone towards Sudowoodo.

The two attacks crossed over each other, Bonemerang travelling lower than Egg Bomb, and continued on their paths.

"Leeeeedddd!" Ledian cried in pain as he was hit and thrown back.

"Suuuddoooh!" Sudowoodo cried out as he was hit by the bone. He stumbled forward as it circled round and smashed into him from behind.

Both pokémon collapsed to the ground.

"N-No way!" Dale cried. "What do we do boss?!"

Just as Robert was about to speak, a police car suddenly pulled up at the side of the road by the park.

"We've received reports of a disturbance in this area!" a policeman called as he got out of the car.

"The police!" Russel cried in panic.

"These men attacked us!" Livvi shouted.

"W-We weren't doing anything!" Dale stammered, recalling Ledian to his pokéball.

"Boys, we're getting out of here!" Robert called as he withdrew Sudowoodo. The three of them turned and started running.

"Stop right there!" the policeman shouted. He and two of his fellow officers rushed after them and tackled them to the ground. They quickly slapped handcuffs on all three of them. "Are these the men you saw, madam?" The policeman turned back to the car, addressing a young woman who had just gotten out of the back.

"That's right!" She nodded firmly. "I heard them threaten these children. I think they were trying to steal something from them!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Russel cried.

"Save it for when we're at the station," the officer replied, standing up. He turned to address James and the others. "Are you three hurt at all?"

"We're fine," Livvi replied. "Thank you for saving us!"

"It looked to me like you had the situation in hand anyway!" The officer laughed. "And if you want to thank anyone, then you should thank the young lady over there."

"Ah! I don't need thanks!" the young woman replied quickly as James, Livvi and Richard turned to her. "I was only doing the right thing!"

"Thank you anyway!" James grinned.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to ask the three of you to stop by the station as well to make witness statements." The police officer scratched his head.

"Huh?!" James cried.

"How long will it take?" Livvi asked. "We've got something we need to do at the government building."

"It usually takes at least a couple of hours," the police officer replied. "But we can't charge these guys without witness reports and I'm sure you don't want them walk back onto the street scot-free."

"We didn't give a set time to Celio and Bill, did we?" Richard asked.

"No, we didn't," Livvi replied. "But I'd prefer to get it delivered as soon as possible."

"If it's only going to be a couple of hours, then I think we should just do it," James said. "If that gang gets put behind bars, then we won't need to worry anymore!"

"Alright then," Livvi sighed. "Let's go and get on with it then."

* * *

 _3:45pm, 30_ _th_ _July 2005_

Five hours after they'd left the park, James, Livvi and Richard finally walked through the sleek, glass, automatic doors of the government building, a modern-looking building that stood out among the older buildings in the street.

"Why was this place shut for lunch?" Richard grumbled. "We'd have already been done if they'd been open when we were done at the police station."

"It can't be helped," James replied with a shrug. "Besides, it gave us the opportunity to have lunch as well!"

"When does the last ferry for Quest Island leave?" Richard asked Livvi dejectedly.

"I think the last one leaves at 4," Livvi replied. "But there's no way we'll be able to get back in time to catch it."

"Looks like we'll have to stay the night here in Carlona City again," Richard sighed.

"Don't worry," James reassured him. "We'll still have plenty of time for training even if we don't get to Quest Island until tomorrow!"

"Can I help you?" the man sat behind the reception desk asked as they approached him.

"Umm, we were told to deliver the Sapphire from Dotted Hole here so that it can be transferred to Seaspray Town," Livvi explained.

"Ah! Are you three James Burton, Livvi Weston and Richard Winter?" Another man, maybe in his fifties with a receding hairline and wearing a smart suit, approached them from the side of the lobby.

"Yes, that's us," James replied.

"A pleasure to meet you." The man offered his hand. "I'm William Spencer, one of the council members. We were starting to worry that something had happened to you."

"We ran into some trouble," Livvi explained. "But the Sapphire is fine and the policed sorted everything else."

"Is that so?" A troubled look crossed William's face. "I don't know what Bill and Celio were thinking, sending a group of children into such danger."

"I'll leave them to you then, Mr. Spencer," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," William replied. He turned back to James, Livvi and Richard. "If you'd like to follow me."

He led them through the building to an elevator. Once inside, he pulled the button for the 7th Floor.

"How long will it take to transfer the Sapphire?" Richard asked as the doors slid shut with a clunk.

"It shouldn't take that long," William replied. "Our item transfer system works the same way as a regular one. I imagine that Bill and Celio will want to speak to you though – that'll probably take longer, knowing them!"

"We already spoke to them this morning," James sighed. "How could they have more to say?"

"You'd be surprised by how much someone can talk when they're excited," William replied with a wry smile. "And from the sound of it, they have a lot to be excited about. The Sapphire will help power an inter-region pokémon transporter, will it not?"

Livvi nodded.

"That's what Bill and Celio told us at least."

There was a jerk as the elevator reached the 7th Floor, followed by a ding as the doors slid open again. They stepped out into a warm corridor with an ageing, dark green carpet and cream-ish white walls.

William led down the corridor until they came to a room with a dark brown wooden door. Pushing it open, he walked inside.

The room beyond contained a large transfer machine, which several technicians were currently preparing. There were a couple of basic chairs made of iron frames and plastics seats and backs dotted around the edge of the room, while a couple of computers sat on a desk to the right of the transfer machine. The screen of a videophone stood on the opposite side of the room.

"We're here," William said as he entered.

"Excellent!" one of the technicians replied. "We've just finished warming the machine up. It'll be ready to go in a couple of minutes!"

"Glad to hear it," William replied. "Have Bill and Celio attempted to make contact yet?"

The technician shook his head.

"No. They told us to contact them when we were ready," he explained.

"I'll do that now then," said William.

James, Livvi and Richard followed him over to the videophone. He entered the number for the Network Centre in Seaspray Town and waited for it to dial.

"Hello?" Celio's face appeared on screen.

"Hello, Celio," William said. "It's William Spencer from the Carlona City Council."

"Ah! Mr. Spencer!" Celio immediately leapt to attention. "It's good to hear from you!"

"The three trainers you sent to find the Sapphire have arrived," William explained, standing aside so that James, Livvi and Richard could approach the screen.

"Hi, Celio!" James called. "We made it to the government building!"

"Hi, James!" Celio grinned. "I'm glad to hear that! Are the thieves still at large?"

Livvi stepped up and shook her head.

"They attacked us on the way here, but we managed to fight them off and they were arrested by the police."

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," Bill sighed, appearing in the shot. "Still, I'm glad that none of you were hurt."

"Now that you're in a safe place, do you mind showing us the Sapphire?" Celio asked eagerly.

"Sure!" Livvi shrugged off her backpack and put it down on the small ledge below the screen. Opening it up, she reached inside and carefully pulled the Sapphire out.

"Amazing!" Celio grinned, staring at it as Livvi held it up to the screen. "Once we have this, we'll finally be able to power the inter-region transfer system!"

"How is work on fixing the connection going?" Richard asked.

"We're still working on that," Bill replied. "We're almost done though."

"The transfer machine is ready to use," the technician said.

"Let's get started then!" Celio grinned. "Give him the Sapphire, Livvi."

"Right!" Livvi handed the Sapphire gently to the technician, who placed in carefully in one of the transfer slots on the machine.

"Are you ready to receive?" he asked Celio and Bill.

"We're ready!" Bill nodded.

"Alright, here we go!" The technician stepped back while his colleague started the transfer process on the computer.

A loud whirring filled the air as the machine finished charging up. A bright light engulfed the Sapphire, which was instantly digitalized. As the light faded, they heard a distant crackling sound from the other side of the video connection.

"It's arrived safe and sound!" Bill announced, disappearing out of sight for a couple of seconds before reappearing with the Sapphire in his arms. "Thank you for your help, everyone!"

"It was nothing," the technicians replied.

"I'm honoured that I was able to assist in this project," William added.

"So what happens next?" James asked.

"We still need to get the connection fixed up," Bill replied. "As well as setting up the Sapphire."

"Once we've done that, we'll need a while to test the system before we're able to open it for general use," Celio explained. "But we'll let you know when we've got it working so that you can see it in action!"

"We're looking forward to it!" Livvi grinned.

"By the way, Richard, did you manage to win your last Sevii League gym badge on Outcast Island?" Bill asked.

"Of course!" Richard replied smugly, holding up his Focus Badge.

"Great work!" Bill grinned. "Now you're all set for the Sevii League!"

"Yeah!" Richard nodded. "I still need to do some more training, but I'm feeling pretty confident!"

"Glad to hear it!" Celio called. "We'll be watching the league when we have some spare time between work, so we'll look out for you! Make sure you do your best!"

"I will!" Richard nodded confidently. "I'm going to give it my all!"

* * *

 **With hindsight, I probably would have limited the involvement of the thieves to just Dotted Hole so that I could increase the threat they represented. Having James, Livvi and Richard defeat them in a fair fight seems a little too easy. I guess there's no use grumbling about it – my hands were tied from the moment I decided to include Ledian, Ariados and Sudowoodo in the cover art!**

 **So, yesterday evening, I went through the existing** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **chapters to add in a missing ability in the team listings. I've decided to add a section to my profile regarding edits that I've made to either** _ **Kanto**_ **or** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **since it's easier than adding edit notes to my opening author notes in each chapter. I'll also note down any problems that reviewers have brought to my attention in the same place.**

 **Now, in response to recent guest reviews:**

 **Guest101:**

 **I imagine that if you've gotten far enough to read this, then your question has already been answered. I'm glad to hear that you've been enjoying the story! :)**

 **Evil Monkey:**

 **You must be new here. My work always includes a number of filler chapters, though there's been less room for them in** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **so far. I shall endeavour to rectify this in the coming chapters! :P**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Solar Beam (in progress) and Egg Bomb.


	25. Training Expedition

**Strange to think that we're at the beginning of the penultimate arc in** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **. Guess I should probably get back to writing the last arc sometime soon…**

 **Anyway, last chapter saw James, Livvi and Richard complete their quest to get the Sapphire to Bill and Celio on Knot Island, though not without a final appearance from the jewel thieves from before. With their job done, the group now head on to Quest Island to prepare for the upcoming Sevii League.**

 **Upload Date: 17** **th** **July 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Training Expedition**

 _Tyslan City, Sevii Islands_

 _11:02am, 31_ _st_ _July 2005_

There was a cold edge in the sea breeze as the ferry cruised through the water towards Tyslan City, the largest on Quest Island. Yet the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky – it was going to be another fine day over the southern Sevii Islands.

Tyslan City itself sat on the relatively flat northern section of Quest Island. Unlike Carlona City, which was a bustling commercial centre as well as a popular beach resort, Tyslan City felt much more down to earth. Though buildings stretched out inland, there were very few which were more than three storeys high. There was also a lot more foliage than in Carlona City. It seems that almost every cluster of buildings was interspersed with tall deciduous trees, their green leaves making the city seem more alive as they swayed gently in the wind.

In contrast to the relative flatness of the northern part of the island, the southern and central parts were marked with rugged, rocky hills and mountains. Tough-looking pine forests clung stubbornly to the slopes and gave off the impression of an untamed wilderness beyond. It couldn't have looked any more different to the gentle terrain and appearance of Tyslan City.

The ferry pulled into the port, which was protected from the open sea by a long harbour wall, and drew alongside a large stone pier. For a few minutes, the dockworkers and the ferry crew worked frantically, making sure that the ship was tied securely in place and that the gangplanks were set up quickly so that the passengers wouldn't be kept waiting for too long.

"So this is Quest Island?" Richard said as he and the others walked down the gangplank and onto the pier.

"Yep," Livvi replied, pulling out her town map. "It's the southernmost of the main islands in the Sevii Islands."

"If it's further south, then why is it cooler than Fortune Island?" Richard asked.

"The cold water current that makes Floe Island so cold flows past Quest Island as well, so it has a more temperate climate," Livvi explained.

"Do you know where the pokémon centre is in this city?" James asked, looking at the buildings which stretched out in all directions from the seafront. "I think it'll be easy to get lost in this city."

"Don't worry about it!" Livvi grinned. She held up the map so that the others could see it. "The pokémon centre is in a part of the city just behind the seafront, so it shouldn't take us too long to find."

"Awesome!" Richard grinned. "Let's head to the pokémon centre and talk about what we're going to do to prepare for the Sevii League!"

"You mean what _you_ are going to do to prepare for the Sevii League," Livvi reminded him. "James and I don't need to prepare."

"Ah, but you guys will help me, right?" Richard gave them a winning grin. "We both helped out James before the Kanto League after all!"

"Don't worry, we'll train with you," James assured him as they reached the street running along the seafront. "Which way now, Livvi?"

"Umm," Livvi glanced at the map to get her bearings. "This way!" She led them to a road leading into the city itself. They followed it for about 50 metres before emerging into a circular plaza in the centre of which stood a large oak tree which kept the whole area in the shade. Buildings were arranged in a circle around the edge of the plaza.

Livvi led them to the right, where they found the pokémon centre facing away from the direction they'd come.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," said James as they walked through the automatic doors and into the lobby.

"Should I book a room for the night?" Livvi asked.

Richard nodded.

"I think so," he replied. "You were saying that we're running low on supplies, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Livvi said, nodding. "We can spend today working out a plan and buying more supplies and then head off somewhere for training tomorrow."

"We'll go with that then!" James grinned.

"I'll leave the map with you so that you can start thinking about what we're going to do next," said Livvi, handing them her town map. "Back in a sec!"

"Let's go to the trainers' lounge," Richard said to James as Livvi walked off to the reception desk.

"You go on ahead," James replied. "I've got something I need to do as well."

"Huh?" Richard gave him a confused look before shrugging. "Alright, see you in a bit."

He walked into the trainers' lounge and sat down on one of the sofas. He spread the town map out on the coffee table in front of him. Leaning forwards, he located Quest Island, with the far smaller Quest's End Island just to the north, close to the bottom of the map. Similar to Knot Island, Quest Island was a long and thin shape. The rest of the northern portion of the island beyond Tyslan City seemed largely flat and agricultural.

The southern portion was completely covered by the mountains and rocky hills they'd seen while coming in on the ferry. However, there were countless small valleys running through the mountains and even a fairly large canyon running down the length of the island from the bottom left of the northern portion all the way to a small fishing village on the southern tip of the island. According to the map, it was known as 'Sevault Canyon'.

Beyond Sevault Canyon lay a series of small islands off the southern tip. The map labelled them as the 'Tanoby Islands', and a description box described a series of mysterious, ruined chambers which were located on them.

"What do you think?"

Richard looked up upon hearing James' voice.

"You're back?" he said. "Did you get done what you needed to get done?"

"Yep!" James nodded. He pulled out a pokéball and held it out. "I sent Leytor back to Pallet Town and brought Saeloc back!"

"Ah, cool," Richard replied, though without much enthusiasm. "What brought this on?"

"I thought that Saeloc would make for a better training opponent than Leytor because she has more experience," James explained.

"That's fair, I guess," Richard replied. He turned back to look at the map.

"So what do you think?" James asked again. "Got anything in mind for the pre-league training?"

"Hmm." Richard studied the map of the south again. "I was thinking that we could go and explore Sevault Canyon. It seems like an ideal place to train."

"So you're thinking of going on a training expedition?" James grinned. "Sounds exciting. Let me see."

Richard passed the map to him. James started studying the map of Sevault Canyon and the description box next to it.

"It says that a lot of tough pokémon inhabit Sevault Canyon," he said. "And apparently lots of trainers use it to prepare for the Sevii League, so I don't think there'd be any problems with us going there."

"We'd need to be careful though – there are a lot fewer people living in the canyon," Richard said.

"It should be fine," James replied. "There are a couple of pokémon centres dotted along the canyon and some of the other valleys, and there's another one in Renia Town at the southern tip of the island."

"Looks like we've settled on it then!" Richard grinned. "Now we just need to restock our supplies and rest up for tomorrow!"

* * *

 _12:23pm, 31_ _st_ _July 2005_

"Thank you for your patronage!" the shopkeeper called after James, Livvi and Richard as they left the shop.

"Alright, that sorts out food then!" said James. "Do we need anything else?"

"Hmm." Livvi thought for a couple of seconds. "How are we for medicine?"

"We've still got quite a bit," Richard replied. "But it's worth stocking up again before we head off to Sevault Canyon tomorrow."

"There'll be a Poké Mart around here, won't there?" James asked, looking around as they started walking along the street.

"I'd be surprised if there isn't," Richard replied.  
"Do you think there's a local medicine shop we could stop by at instead?" Livvi asked.

"Don't know," Richard replied. "Why would you want to though – we can get a discount if we shop at Poké Mart."

"I know!" Livvi sighed. "I just thought it would be nicer to see what the local shops have."

"How about we look out for one and see how we feel," James said.

"Fine by me!" Livvi nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't bother me that much," Richard replied.

"Great! Let's get moving then!" James led the way as they continued walking down one of the streets near the centre of town.

The weather had warmed up now that they were moving into the afternoon. It was an almost perfect balance between hot and cold, marred only slightly by the continuing chill in the breeze which occasionally blew down the street, causing the leaves on trees lining the road to rustle loudly. It was a relaxing sound when it was audible over the everyday noises of the city.

"What do you think this shop is?" Livvi asked as they stopped outside another one.

"I don't know." James walked up to the window and peered through. It looked more like a place that sold beauty products than the sort of place that would sell medicine.

"I think we'll need to look elsewhere," he said, turning back to the others. "How big is the market district?"

"Fairly big," Livvi replied. "We've still got a lot left to look at."

"Let's keep searching then," said Richard. "We've got the rest of the day and we can fall back on the Poké Mart if we need to."

"Livvviiiiii!"

The three of them looked round upon hearing someone shout Livvi's name. Lostelle, the little girl from Atla Town on Kin Island, was running down the street towards them, a big grin on her face.

"Lostelle?" Livvi cried. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here on holiday!" Lostelle replied as she flung her arms around Livvi's waist.

"Don't run off, Lostelle!" Lostelle's father, a man in his mid-thirties with short, smart hair and grey eyes, called out as he hurried down the street towards them. "Ah! James, Livvi, Richard! It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you again as well!" Livvi quickly replied.

"I'm sorry that Lostelle seems to be causing you trouble again."

"Don't worry, she's not annoying me!" Livvi assured him.

"So I imagine you've come to Tyslan City on the way to Coloena Town for the Sevii League," Lostelle's father turned to Richard.

"That's right," Richard replied. "Though we've still got quite a while before it starts!"

"We're thinking of going into Sevault Canyon for a few days to train," James added.

"Sevault Canyon, eh?" Lostelle's father pondered for a couple of seconds. "I hear that it can be pretty rough in there sometimes – make sure that you take care of yourselves."

"We will!" Richard assured him.

"Richard! Richard! When the Sevii League starts, we're going to come and watch!" Lostelle called to him, finally releasing Livvi from her grip.

"You are?" Richard grinned. "Awesome! I'm counting on you to cheer for me then!"

"Uh-huh!" Lostelle nodded eagerly.

"If you've come to watch the Sevii League, then why did you get here so early?" James asked.

"We actually own a beach hut on one of the beaches on the northern shore of Quest Island," Lostelle's father explained. "So we decided to head there for a quick holiday before heading on to Coloena Town."

"Hey, hey, Livvi!" Lostelle tugged on her arm. "Come with us and play with me!"

"Huh?" Livvi gave her a surprised look.

"Lostelle!" Her father gave her a disapproving look. "Sorry about her, Livvi. You're more than welcome to come with us if you want though."

"How come we don't get an invitation?" Richard muttered to James.

"No idea," James whispered back. "I guess we're not as popular as Livvi is."

"It's okay." Livvi smiled at Lostelle. "I'd love to go!"

"Huh?!" James and Richard cried in unison.

"You're abandoning us?" Richard demanded.

"What about all those ruins on the Tanoby Islands you were so hyped up for?" James cried.

"Here." Livvi pulled out her camera and placed it in James' hands. "Make sure you get some great pictures for me!"

"Unbelievable." James shook his head, putting her camera into his backpack.

"We're going to be heading off tomorrow, so we'll meet up with you outside the pokémon centre," Lostelle's father told them.

"Alright." Livvi nodded. "I'm going to help James and Richard get supplies from _their_ training expedition. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Livvi!" Lostelle hugged her again before tearing off down the street again, her father immediately setting off after her after a quick nod of farewell.

"Sorry, guys," Livvi said, turning to James and Richard. "But the beach is calling me!"

"Whatever." Richard shrugged. "Let's just get on with finding a medicine shop."

* * *

 _8:57am, 1_ _st_ _August 2005_

"There isn't anything else we forgot to buy yesterday is there?" Livvi asked as the three of them left the pokémon centre

"We've got everything," James assured her. "You can stop worrying."

"You didn't get this anxious when we went to Berry Forest by ourselves that one time," Richard added.

"That was only for a couple of days though," Livvi replied. "You'll be in Sevault Canyon for much longer!"

"Livvi! Morning!" Lostelle called to them from the further down the street as she and her father approached them.

"Morning, Lostelle!" Livvi called back. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks!" Lostelle grinned.

"Looks like you two are all ready to go," Lostelle's father said to James and Richard as he reached them. "Make sure you take care of yourselves in Sevault Canyon."

"We will," James replied.

"We're sorry that you'll have to put up with Livvi for the next few days," Richard added.

"What was that, Richard?" Livvi snapped sharply.

"Nothing!" Richard replied quickly.

Livvi turned to look at James.

"You're _absolutely_ sure that you've got everything?" she asked again.

"We've got a full stock of medicine, we've got plenty of food for both ourselves and our pokémon, and we've got the tent as a shelter," James replied, listing everything that they had which they needed. "If we get out there and find that we need something, then I'm sure we can buy something in one of the villages or towns along the way."

"I don't think you need to worry about them quite that much, Livvi!" Lostelle's father laughed. "They're both capable trainers and they've both been travelling for a while!"

"Alright." Livvi stepped forward and hugged both her friends. "Don't die, okay?"

"We're not going to die!" Richard cried in exasperation as he and James hugged her back.

"Come on, Livvi! Let's go!" Lostelle called.

"Okay." Livvi pulled back from the others. "See you guys in a few days!"

"Will do!" James replied.

"Take care of yourself, Livvi!" Richard added as they started walking away.

* * *

 _Canyon Entrance, Sevii Islands_

 _10:31am, 1_ _st_ _August 2005_

"I don't get why Livvi was suddenly being so clingy before we left," Richard grumbled as he and James walked along a rough, rugged path through the largely open terrain leading up to the main pass into Sevault Canyon. Quest Island's western coast lay to their right, the deep blue sea glittering in the sunlight. The imposing mountains that encased the southern portion of the island lay both ahead and to the left of them.

In order to enter Sevault Canyon, they'd needed to leave Tyslan City via the western side and follow a path across to the western side of the island. Once there, they'd turned south to head towards the valley that would lead them to Sevault Canyon beyond. The strip of open land nestled between the mountains and the western coast was known as 'Canyon Entrance' since it marked the easiest and safest route into the canyon.

"Don't be so hard on her," James replied to Richard. "She's probably still a bit shaken up over the whole thief gang thing from Fortune Island."

"I guess that's a possibility." Richard shrugged. "But we managed to defeat them easily when we actually fought them."

"You weren't there when we encountered them in Dotted Hole though," James said. "Livvi and I had briefly separated when the thieves captured me, so I imagine that's what was going through her mind."

"And yet she was perfectly willing to abandon us so she could head off to the beach," Richard sighed.

"I think you should give up on any hope of fully understanding, Livvi!" James laughed. "I have no idea what she's thinking most of the time!"

"That's probably true," Richard replied. "Oh well, even if we don't understand each other, we're still the best of friends!"

"Exactly!" James nodded, a satisfied look on his face. "Anyway, what should we do when we reach Sevault Canyon?"

"That's a tough question," Richard replied, frowning as he thought about it. "I don't really have a plan to be honest. Just 'training'."

"Well I think it would be a good idea to aim for Renia Town on the south coast," said James. "We can stop to train every now and again as we head down the canyon."

"And then we can head on to the Tanoby Islands once we reach Renia Town and get some photos of the Tanoby Ruins for Livvi," Richard concluded. "I like the sound of that plan!"

"I wonder what kind of pokémon live in Sevault Canyon," James said as they continued walking. The path was starting to lead them closer to the mountains. They could just about make out the entrance to the valley which would lead them into Sevault Canyon in the distance.

"I'm hoping that there'll be some tough ones for us to train against!" Richard replied with a grin. "I want to toughen up my team as much as possible before the Sevii League!"

"I hope that there isn't anything that's too tough for us to take down." James frowned.

"Don't worry!" Richard grinned reassuringly. "Even if there is, we've got enough pokémon between us to see them off!"

"Fair enough!" James replied, returning the grin. "It's probably worthwhile stopping off in one of the villages in the canyon to find out more about the place though."

"We can do that while we're passing through the valley into Sevault Canyon," Richard replied. "I'd be surprised if there weren't any there."

James nodded.

"We'll do that then," he said.

They continued walking for another hour, finally reaching the valley and starting to walk along a path on the northern side. The valley itself curled to the south-east slightly as it passed between two large peaks. Beyond that point lay Sevault Canyon.

Just as Richard had predicted, there were a number of small villages in the densely forested valley, though the first two they passed had been on the far side of the valley or down at the bottom. It took them another half an hour of walking before they finally walked into a small village of primarily wooden huts nestled amongst the trees lining the side of the valley.

"More travellers, eh?" An aging farmer looked up from working his field by the side of the path as James and Richard walked past.

"Excuse me!" James called. "What kind of pokémon live in Sevault Canyon?"

"All kinds," the farmer replied with a grin, putting down the hoe he was using and walking over to the edge of the field. "You'll find that there are some really rare pokémon out there that you can't find in any other part of the Sevii Islands."

"Are they strong?" Richard asked.

"If you want to know if they're good practice for the Sevii League, then I'd say so," the farmer replied. "You aren't the first trainers to pass through here to train for the league."

"That's a relief!" Richard grinned. "I was worried that it would be a wasted trip!"

"Now, now!" The farmer gave him an affronted look. "There's plenty more appeal in Sevault Canyon than just its wildlife!"

"Yeah, Richard!" James turned to him. "Don't forget about the Tanoby Ruins!"

"Well, that's not technically in Sevault Canyon, but…" the farmer muttered.

"How safe is the canyon?" James asked, turning back to the farmer.

"Hmm." The farmer pondered the question. "I'd say it's a fairly safe place as long as you're careful. Obviously, you're more out in the wilderness in the canyon than you would be in the north of the island, but there are many villages dotted around where you could find help if you needed it."

"Alright, thanks for the information!" James replied.

"You're more than welcome, young trainers!" The farmer grinned. "Good luck with all your training!"

"Thanks!" Richard grinned back as he and James started walking along the path again.

* * *

 **And so begins the Sevault Canyon arc!**

 **Now, I know what you're probably thinking: 'Talarc, after all the fuss about the group getting back together last chapter, why on Earth have you split them up again?' which is a good question. I don't actually know myself – the plan said that they were to split up, so I split them up. But at least we get a slightly different dynamic this time (James and Richard as opposed to James and Livvi).**

 **Anyway, that's all for this week. As ever, your thoughts on this chapter would be greatly appreciated. Oh, before I forget, I'm visiting friends next weekend, so I'm going to push Chapter 26's upload date back to next Monday (25** **th** **July) instead. There** _ **is**_ **a chance that I might be back in time to upload next Sunday, but assume that I won't.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): mal, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Leech Seed, Confusion, Solar Beam (in progress) and Egg Bomb.


	26. Larvitar's Pillar

**Sorry for the one-day delay on this chapter!**

 **Last time, James and Richard set off on a training expedition into Sevault Canyon, a vast valley stretching through most of the southern portion of Quest Island. Livvi, meanwhile, accepted an offer to join Lostelle and her father on the north coast of the island.**

 **Upload Date: 25** **th** **July 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Larvitar's Pillar**

 _Sevault Canyon, Sevii Islands_

 _10:49am, 2_ _nd_ _August 2005_

"Kacha, use Slam!" James yelled.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha charged forwards.

"Intercept it with Egg Bomb!" Richard called.

"Toorrrr!" Tory nodded and fired an Egg Bomb towards Kacha.

"Dodge it and stay on target!" James ordered.

"Piikaaa!" Kacha darted to the side to avoid Tory's attack before leaping into the air and slamming his tail into the Exeggutor's chest.

"Toorrr!" Tory cried out in pain as he was thrown back by the force of the impact and crashed to the ground.

"You're starting your attack too soon!" James called across to Richard as Kacha landed softly on the ground. "It's too easy for Kacha to dodge it, even without using Agility!"

"You say that, but Egg Bomb isn't exactly supposed to be an agile move!" Richard called back as he ran over to help Tory back to his feet. "It would have been a different story if I'd decided to use Confusion!"

"Confusion is an easy move to use though," James replied with a shrug. "Besides, you said that you wanted to practice using Egg Bomb."

"Piikkkaa!" Kacha nodded.

"Hmmm." Richard paused to think for a couple of seconds. "Do you think it could work if I waited until Kacha was closer before launching the attack?"

"That sounds promising!" James called back with a grin. "Let's give it a try!"

The two of them were stood on a patch of flat ground covered with course and rough grass which was nestled into the Sevault Canyon-facing side of one of the larger, rocky hills around the edge. They'd camped there the previous evening and were now fighting a quick practice battle after packing up.

In sharp contrast to the beautiful weather of the last week, thick, grey clouds blanketed the sky above Sevault Canyon. It hadn't come as a surprise to them. When stopping off in a village along the path, the locals had warned them that it was highly likely that it would rain today. Despite that, the temperature was still warm and pleasant, if a bit muggy.

"Use Egg Bomb!" Richard shouted as Kacha drew close.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory waited until Kacha began his final leap before starting to fire his Egg Bomb.

"Too slow!" James grinned as Kacha slammed his tail into Tory and sent him toppling back again. "This time you didn't start your attack quickly enough, so Kacha was able to land his attack before you could intercept it!"

"This is harder than it looks," Richard sighed, wiping his forehead. "We still need to work on Solar Beam as well!"

"It's a shame Livvi decided not to come," said James, gazing off in the direction of the north of Quest Island. "She _did_ say that she'd help you and Tory master Solar Beam, after all."

"Well, I'm sure we'll have the opportunity once we're back from this expedition!" Richard grinned. He recalled Tory to his pokéball. "We should probably get moving again if we want to get to Renia Town before we have to turn back!"

"Agreed!" James nodded, recalling Kacha. "Good job in today's training, Kacha!" He grinned at the pokéball.

As the two of them set off along the path, they suddenly felt the first drops of rain falling on them. It was just a few drops, but it was clear that a lot more were still to come.

"Aww! I was hoping that the villagers would be wrong about it raining today!" Richard groaned, holding out his palm to feel the raindrops.

"It can't be helped," James replied with a shrug. He pulled off his backpack and took out his waterproof coat.

"It's summer!" Richard whined as he did the same. "We shouldn't need to wear raincoats!"

"It'll probably be more sheltered on the lower slopes," said James, pointing at the densely-forested area on the slopes below them.  
"Let's head down there the next time we find a path then!" Richard replied. "We'd better hurry before it starts to pour!"

"Right behind you!" James nodded. The two of them continued on down the path until they came to a turning leading down into the forest.

* * *

 _11:21am, 2_ _nd_ _August 2005_

The thick branches of the pine forest on the lower slopes of the side of Sevault Canyon helped block some of the rain, but James and Richard quickly found that it wasn't enough to stop the increasingly heavy rainfall.

"Just our luck!" James groaned as the two of them trudged through the undergrowth. "It's not making any difference!"

"At least it's sort-of sheltering us," Richard replied. "It's better than sticking to the path. We'd be completely drenched if we did that."

"I'm getting drenched now!" James retorted. He stumbled slightly as he caught his foot on a hidden tree root, but managed to regain his balance.

"Are you alright, James?" Richard asked in concern.

"I'm fine," James replied. "But we wouldn't be having this problem if we'd stuck to the path."

"Shall we see if we can find a pokémon centre?" Richard asked. "There's supposed to be quite a few out here in Sevault Canyon, aren't there?"

"You mean so that we can dry off and shelter from the rain?" James replied with another question.

Richard nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "It'll be easier changing out of our wet clothes at a pokémon centre than it would if we tried to do it at the tent."

"And we stand a better chance of drying things out as well," James added thoughtfully. "That sounds like a good idea."

The two of them continued walking for a while.

"So where is the nearest pokémon centre?" Richard asked.

* * *

 _Nanaset Cove, Sevii Islands_

 _11:23am, 2_ _nd_ _August 2005_

"Aww! Why is it raining?!" Lostelle cried in frustration as she, her father and Livvi took shelter in their beach hut in Nanaset Cove, on the northern coast of Quest Island.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" her father sighed. "On a good day, you can see Quest's End Island from here."

The sandy white beach, which ran along most the interior of the circular cove, was completely deserted apart from the occasional person running to find shelter from the pouring rain. A strong, cold wind from the north was making the sea choppy, though it mellowed out before entering the sheltered cove.

"I want to play in the sea!" Lostelle whined.

"You can't play in the sea in this weather," her father told her gently. "You'll catch a cold."

"Ahh!" Livvi suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it, Livvi?" Lostelle asked.

"I forgot!" Livvi cried, fishing her town map out of her bag and looking back at Lostelle and her father. "I was supposed to leave this with James and Richard so they don't get lost!"

The three of them were silent for a couple of seconds.

"They're both intelligent boys," Lostelle's father said reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll be able to find their way there and back anyway!"

"I hope so." Livvi frowned as she opened the map and gazed at Sevault Canyon.

* * *

 _Sevault Canyon, Sevii Islands_

 _11:29am, 2_ _nd_ _August 2005_

"How are we supposed to find our way to the pokémon centre if we don't have a map?" James exclaimed.

"I thought you were planning to buy a map along the way," Richard replied with a shrug. "That's why you didn't ask Livvi if we could borrow her town map, right?"

"I thought you were going to handle finding our way through the canyon," James replied. "You were the one who wanted to come here after all!"

"Hey, don't blame me for this mess!" Richard protested loudly. "Livvi had the foresight to give us a camera, but not to leave her map with us!"

"Well, whatever!" James sighed. "It's not like we can do anything about it now."

"You're right." Richard let out a sigh as well. "Let's focus on trying to find the nearest pokémon centre. Hopefully we can pick up a map of Sevault Canyon there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," James replied with a nod.

The two trainers continued walking through the undergrowth, attempting to dodge any falling raindrops as best as they could. After a while, they emerged into a large clearing in the forest.

Aside from patches of tough mountain grass dotting the ground, the only other thing in the clearing was a pillar made of rugged grey stones slacked together. This was what James and Richard noticed immediately.

"What is that?" James wondered aloud as he and Richard cautiously left the shelter of the trees and started walking across to look at the pillar.

"Do you think it's some kind of landmark?" Richard asked. "I wonder if there's an information panel anywhere."

"It doesn't look like it," James replied as they reached the pillar.

It certainly looked impressive. It was slightly shorter than the two trainers and seemed completely stable despite the fact that there was a moderately strong breeze in the air.

"Do you remember anyone mentioning this in that village we passed through?" Richard asked.

"I don't think so." James frowned as he tried to remember.

"I wonder how old this thing is," said Richard. He reached out and placed his hand against one of the lower rocks.

"How does it feel?" James couldn't help but ask.

"It's cold and hard," Richard replied. "What do you expect it to feel like?"

"I was just curious." James shrugged. He put his hand on the rock as well.

"Taaarrrr!"

There was an angry cry from somewhere. James and Richard immediately looked around as the first cry was joined by another, and then another. Suddenly, they were surrounded by an angry-looking group of small green pokémon who came rushing out from the trees.

"What's going on?" James cried.

"I don't know!" Richard called back as he pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at one of the approaching pokémon.

" _Larvitar, the rock skin pokémon. A pokémon born deep underground, a larvitar must eat the soil around it to make its way to the surface. Until it does so, it will never see its parents' faces._ "

"They look angry!" James called as Richard put his Pokédex away.

"Do you think we're in their territory or something?" Richard asked.

"Taaarrrr!" The larvitar all started charging towards them.

"Look out!" James cried in alarm, diving to the side.

"Whooah!" Richard stumbled back, losing his footing.

There was a crash as he toppled into the pillar behind him. Unable to support him weight, it collapsed beneath him with a loud crash.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Taaaarrrr!" The larvitar let out a shocked cry. As suddenly as they'd come, they scattered into the edges of the clearing.

"What was that all about?" Richard asked in irritation, pulling himself up and dusting himself off.

"I don't know," James replied, walking over to him. "It seemed like they were really angry about something though."

"You… don't think it could have something to do with this, do you?" Richard asked slowly, gesturing to the pile of rocks behind him.

"Ah!" James suddenly exclaimed. "Don't you remember? At the last village we passed through, they told us that there was a sacred site for the local larvitar out in the forests here."

"You mean…" Richard grimaced as he looked at the pillar he'd inadvertently crushed.

"This isn't good…" James said, frowning. "Hmm?" He suddenly held out his hand. "It's stopped raining."

"It has?" Richard held out his hand too. Sure enough, he couldn't feel any more raindrops.

"But there are still rain clouds everywhere," James muttered. "Why did the rain suddenly stop?"

The wind had started to pick up. James and Richard shielded their eyes as the gusts of wind blew dust and soil through the air. Then they heard it.

A loud thud.

The dirt and dust being whipped through the air around them had become so dense that it had gotten much darker. They could scarcely make out the treeline at the edge of the clearing.

There was another loud thud. And then another.

Footsteps!

"Taaaarrrrrr!" There was a loud roar from beyond the trees.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Richard shouted to James, raising his voice to be heard over the sandstorm raging around them.

A large, green monster appeared out of the gloom. Its physical appearance was similar to the larvitar, who had now reappeared to watch the new pokémon.

"What is that?" James cried.

"I don't know!" Richard replied, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Tyranitar, the armour pokémon and the evolved form of pupitar. If a tyranitar goes on a rampage, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterwards. Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to challenge enemies._ "

"It can destroy mountains?!" James cried in alarm.

"And it can't be harmed by any kind of attack?!" Richard gulped.

"Taaaaarrrrr!" Tyranitar stared at them, his eyes burning with rage.

"It looks like it wants to fight us!" James called to Richard, giving him a concerned look. "It looks quite heavy and bulky, so we might be able to get away."

"Hold on!" Richard called back. He pulled out a pokéball. "Go, Tory!"

"Toooorrr!" Tory burst out of his pokéball and landed on the ground. He grimaced as he was buffeted by the raging sandstorm.

"You're actually thinking of fighting it?" James cried.

"If we just run, then it'll destroy the whole of Sevault Canyon!" Richard called back. "We're the ones who made it angry – we can't just run away!" His voice was shaky, but determined.

"Tooorrr!" Tory nodded.

"Use Egg Bomb!" Richard ordered.

"Toorrrrrr!" Tory fired an egg-shaped projectile towards the approaching Tyranitar. It struck him on the right side of his chest and exploded. However, Tyranitar continued walking forwards as if nothing had happened.

"Taaaaarrr!" He suddenly surged forwards, opening his mouth wide to use Crunch.

"Dodge it and use Confusion!" Richard yelled.

"Tooorr!" Tory nimbly moved to one side to avoid Tyranitar's attack. His eyes lit up as he used Confusion.

However, no aura appeared around Tyranitar. And he remained solidly on the ground.

"Tooorr!" Tory cried out in alarm, lifting his attack.

"It's really having no effect?!" Richard cried.

"Don't you remember what the Pokédex said?" James called. "It can't be harmed, no matter what type of attack you use!"

"Taaaaarrrrr!" Tyranitar stamped the ground, sending a cluster of rocks flying into the air. With a swipe of his fist, he sent them flying towards Tory.

"Tooorrr!" he cried in pain as he was hit and buried beneath them.

"Tory! Are you alright?" Richard called urgently.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory pulled himself out of the rubble and nodded.

"Okay, if attacks won't work, then we'll try something different," Richard muttered. "Use Leech Seed!"

"Toooorrr!" Tory fired a cluster of seeds towards Tyranitar.

"Taaarr?" Tyranitar grunted as they hit him. The seeds stuck in place and started sprouting. Tyranitar let out a second grunt as they sapped some of his energy and returned it to Tory.

"That's a relief!" Richard sighed.

"Just Leech Seed won't be enough though!" James called to him.

"I'm thinking! Give me a chance!" Richard called back.

"Taaaaarrrrr!" Tyranitar stormed forwards again and swiped at Tory with a claw enveloped with a regal blue flame.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory cried out in pain as he was thrown back. He crashed into the pile of rocks from Tyranitar's earlier attack.

"Tory! Are you okay?" Richard yelled.

"Tooo…oorrr!" Tory pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet. He was covered in bruises from the impact and Tyranitar's attack had left a nasty slash mark on his left side. Some of the damage started to heal as Leech Seed drained more of Tyranitar's energy, but he wouldn't be able to sustain many more attacks like the previous one. Richard knew that he needed to defeat Tyranitar quickly if he was going to at all. He took a deep breath. It was all or nothing.

"Use Solar Beam!"

"Tooorrr!" Tory nodded. He stood still and started trying to collect sunlight.

"Taaaarrrr!" Tyranitar charged towards Tory again, having seemingly descended into a blind rage.

"Tooorrr!" Tory cried in pain as he was hit and flung back. This time he landed on the relatively soft ground.

It was no good. Richard knew that Solar Beam needed sunlight, but he hadn't thought about the fact that the sandstorm was blocking out most of the sunlight that managed to get through the clouds. Tory was never going to be able to charge up Solar Beam, let alone fire it successfully.

"Use Egg Bomb!" he shouted as Tory pulled himself back to his feet.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory fired another Egg Bomb towards Tyranitar.

"Taaaar!" Tyranitar grunted as it exploded, dealing next to no damage to his rocky hide. Instead, he charged forwards again, continuing to thrash around wildly.

"Dodge it!" Richard called.

"Tooorrrr!" This time, Tory was ready. He easily dodged Tyranitar's poorly aimed swipes and kicks and quickly put some distance between the two of them.

So what now? Richard had no idea what to do. It was a miracle that Tory had held out so long against Tyranitar, but there was no way for them to beat him. His only hope was Solar Beam, but even that wasn't guaranteed to get through Tyranitar's impenetrable armour.

Seemingly reading his thoughts, Tory gazed up at the sky, squinting against the sandstorm.

"Tooorrrrr!" he suddenly shouted. A beam of light suddenly fired from among the leaves atop his head. As it travelled up into the sky, the force of energy emanating from it caused the sandstorm to start to dissipate. As the sandstorm subsided, Richard noticed that the beam of light had torn through the clouds, creating a gap for the sun to shine down on them.

"Was that a Solar Beam?" he cried, shielding his eyes.

"I don't think so!" James called over to him. "I think it was a move called Sunny Day!"

"Sunny Day?" Richard gave him a confused look. "What does that do?"

"It causes the sunlight around the battlefield to get stronger!" James called back. "I've never seen it being used before, but that's what I've read!"

"Let's try using Solar Beam once more then!" Richard turned back to Tory.

"Tooorrrrr!" Tory quickly charged up a Solar Beam. There was a bright burst of light as the beam fired. Despite being unstable, it managed to hold itself together just long enough to strike Tyranitar in the chest.

"Taaaarrrrr!" Tyranitar let out a roar of pain and stumbled back a couple of steps.

"It worked!" Richard exclaimed.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory grinned.

"Taaaarrr!" Tyranitar shook his head and charged towards Tory again.

"Use Solar Beam, once more!" Richard called.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory fired another Solar Beam as Tyranitar drew closer.

"Taaaaarrrr!" Tyranitar roared in pain again as he was hit and blasted back. He crashed into a tree by the edge of the clearing and slumped down. The larvitar immediately gathered around him in concern.

"I thought Tyranitar's body was supposed to be immune to any attack!" James cried.

"Whoever wrote that Pokédex entry was an idiot," Richard replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, Tyranitar!" James walked cautiously over towards Tyranitar and the larvitar. "We really didn't mean to damage the pillar. Will you calm down if we help you rebuild it?"

"Taaarr?" Tyranitar's head seemed to be a little clearer now. He gave James and Richard a mistrusting look.

"We're really sorry about this," Richard added. "We were only passing through – we don't want to hurt you or the larvitar."

"Taaaarr." Tyranitar gave a dismissive grunt as the Larvitar started venturing back over to the pillar.

"I think that means he'll forgive us if we fix the pillar," James said to Richard.

"Let's hope so," Richard replied. "I wouldn't want him knocking down a molehill or burying a puddle…"

* * *

 _1:32pm, 2_ _nd_ _August 2005_

"How long did it take to build this the first time?" Richard wondered aloud as he lifted another rock up for the larvitar to put in place.

"Taaaarrr!" Tyranitar's booming voice sounded from behind him as he arrived with another couple of rocks.

"I get it! We're sorry!" Richard quickly called back. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he leant down to pick up another rock.

"I wish we'd remembered to ask Livvi to give us her town map," James sighed. "Then we'd have known not to come through here."

"No use complaining about it now!" Richard replied. He grunted as he tried to lift the rock. It was far too heavy for him though.

"Maaaann!"

"Niiddooh!" Naro and Raenok immediately came over to help him.

"Thanks, guys!" Richard grinned as the two pokémon lifted the rock and handed it to the larvitar standing on the top of the partially re-constructed pillar.

"Chaaaar!" Charka, a short distance away, sliced up the larger rocks that Tyranitar was bringing up from further down the hillside using Metal Claw.

Elsewhere, Sting was firing String Shots onto the surface of the rocks already added to the pillar. Once another rock was placed on top of the sticky string, Saeloc froze it with her Icy Wind attack to keep it in place. Cuba and Kacha went around checking to make sure that it was all secure. Spear flew overhead, spotting rocks for Tyranitar to collect, or lifting Saeloc or one of the others up to inspect the higher parts of the pillar. On the ground, Helix was using Ancient Power to help get rocks up to the larvitar.

A short distance from the pillar, Flare, Tory and Ayra lazed around on the grass, enjoying the last of the sunshine induced by Tory's Sunny Day. Flare and Ayra didn't really have any moves that would help with the construction, while Tory was still weak and exhausted from his fight with Tyranitar.

"I get the feeling that we're building it bigger than it was before…" Richard frowned as he looked up at the pillar, which now towered above them even though it was 'unfinished'.

"I'm not going to complain!" James called back with a grin. "We at least owe them that much for destroying it in the first place!"

"I guess we're not going to have much time left for training today."

"You got plenty of training today!" James grinned. "Tory went up against Tyranitar and came out on top – and he even learned Sunny Day as well!"

"I want to keep working on Solar Beam!" Richard called back with a sigh. "I want him to be able to use it in normal weather conditions and at long range."

"We'll have time for that tomorrow!" James shrugged. "In any case, I'll be too tired after all this to do any more training!"

"Taaaaaarr!" Tyranitar roared triumphantly, slamming down two rocks. He then picked up a couple of the rocks Charka had cut and lifted them up to the Larvitar.

"Looks like we're almost done!" James grinned.

"Do you think that the pillar was once this height, but ended up being reduced to the small one we broke?" Richard asked suddenly.

"Hmm." James pondered it for a second.

"Taaaarr!" One of the larvitar nodded.

"So that's why we're making it bigger than before," Richard sighed.

"Taaaarr!" Another larvitar grinned as he placed another rock in place.

"Chaaaarr!" Charka finished cutting up the last of the rocks. Tyranitar, Naro and Raenok picked them up and handed them over to the larvitar hanging on to the sides of the pillar. It was impressive watching them – they were far stronger than they looked.

"Taaaaaarr!" The larvitar at the very top put the last rock in place.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc, being held by Spear, fired a blast of cold air at the string between the last rock and the one beneath it, cooling and hardening it.

"Taaaarrr!" The larvitar all let out a triumphant cheer as they dropped back down to the ground.

"Wow!" James exclaimed as he stared up at the reconstructed pillar. "It looks incredible now!"

"Looking at it now definitely makes it feel as though it was worth all the effort!" Richard grinned.

They all took a couple of moments to admire their handiwork.

"Ah! We should get moving!" James cried. "We still need to find the pokémon centre!"

"Oh yeah!" Richard quickly ran over to pick up his bag.

"Taaaaarr!" Tyranitar and the larvitar called out to them gratefully as they recalled their pokémon and collected their stuff.

"We'll leave you in peace now!" Richard assured them.

"Make sure that you take care of that pillar!" James called back as the two of them started walking off along a narrow path leading down through the forest.

"Taaaaarrrr!" Tyranitar called after them, while the larvitar waved goodbye.

* * *

 **A largely inconsequential chapter this time, though Tory learned Sunny Day and seems to be a step closer to mastering Solar Beam. Hopefully he'll be able to get to grips with it before the training expedition is over.**

 **Anyway, that's pretty much all I wanted to say this chapter. Next chapter will be up on Sunday like normal.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam (in progress) and Egg Bomb.


	27. A Rival Showdown

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **With their close encounter with a tyranitar and a group of larvitar behind them, James and Richard continue their journey south through Sevault Canyon towards Renia Town.**

 **Upload Date: 31** **st** **July 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: A Rival Showdown**

 _Sevault Canyon, Sevii Islands_

 _10:34am, 3_ _rd_ _August 2005_

The rain clouds still hung over Sevault Canyon as James and Richard continued making their way down towards the south coast of Quest Island. It had briefly stopped the previous evening after they'd arrived at the pokémon centre, but they'd been met with a steady downpour when they'd stepped outside earlier that morning.

Ever conscious of the short amount of time before the Sevii League began, Richard hadn't wanted to delay too long and insisted that they set off anyway. James was just hoping that the rain would ease off at some point.

Rather than head through the forested hills at the side of Sevault Canyon, they'd instead decided to stick to the bottom of the valley. The terrain was much flatter and easier to walk on, with farmland and occasional patches of trees marking the landscape around them. The path they were following ran alongside a wide, but gently flowing river. According to the receptionist at the pokémon centre, this river flowed out into the sea at Renia Town. If they followed it, then there was no way they could get lost again!

"Ugh," James grunted, pulling the hood on his raincoat further over to cover his face. "I don't know how much training we're going to be able to get done in this."

"It'll be great practice for fighting in rainy conditions!" Richard grinned reassuringly. Unlike James, he seemed to not be that bothered by the rain today. Maybe he was in a better mood since they'd found a fool proof way of getting to Renia Town.

"It'll be harder to find shelter down here," James said, looking around at the largely open countryside around them.

"It'll be fine!" Richard assured him. "I'm sure there'll be a tree by the riverbank somewhere along the path, so we can just stop there when we want to have lunch!" He'd correctly guessed that James was referring to stopping for lunch. There wasn't much else he could have been referring to. If they needed to sleep then they could pitch the tent, and they needed to train out in the open to reduce the impact their training had on their surroundings – they didn't want trees accidentally getting knocked down by Naro or Raenok!

"You know that just one tree isn't going to give us that much shelter, right?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

"Still more shelter than in the open," Richard replied with a shrug. "Anyway, let's keep moving – further we get today, the closer we'll be to Renia Town ready for tomorrow!"

"We're not going to get there today?"

"Yeah." Richard frowned. "I checked the map at the pokémon centre and it turns out that it's further than I thought it was."

At present, they were about halfway down the length of Sevault Canyon. Even if they walked fast, they still wouldn't be able to quite make it to Renia Town. Fortunately, there was a large patch of woodland around the base of the mountains enclosing the south of the canyon, just in front of Renia Pass, which led on to Renia Town. This was where Richard was proposing that they set up camp that night.

"That sounds good to me." James nodded.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned back, relieved that they were in agreement. "I don't like the idea of trying to get through Renia Pass in the dark."

"Yeah." James nodded.

The two of them lapsed into silence for a couple of seconds.

"How's Tory doing?" James asked hesitantly.

"He's doing better," Richard replied, pulling out the exeggutor's pokéball. "The nurse dressed that injury he got in the fight with that tyranitar yesterday, but it still needs time to heal."

"I guess we won't be practicing Solar Beam any time soon," James sighed.

"We can still practice firing it," Richard replied. "But I don't think we'd get very far in this weather!"

"Can't argue with you there," said James, glancing up at the sky and flinching as a cold drop of rain landed on his nose.

"Hmm?"

Ahead of him, Richard suddenly stopped. Something further along the path had caught his attention.

"What is it?" James asked, stepping up alongside him.

"There's someone over there," Richard replied. "Looks like a trainer."

"You're not thinking of challenging them to a battle in this weather, are you?" James asked.

"Got to get in some practice today anyway!" Richard grinned. He started walking towards the other person, who was standing on the riverbank and looking at the water's surface. "Excuse me!"

The other person looked round at them. He had dark brown eyes and short, light-brown hair, and was slightly skinnier than James and Richard. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of grey shorts which reached his knees.

"Huh?" James and Richard both let out a gasp of surprise as they recognised him.

"Oh, hey! Fancy running into you guys here!" Dean Pickering called back to them.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" James asked, running up to him.

"I'm taking part in the Sevii League," Dean replied with a grin. "Same reason as you."

"Actually, I'm not taking part in the Sevii League." James explained his decision to Dean.

"Is that so?" Dean frowned. "That's a shame. I was looking forward to having another battle with you."

James and Dean had known each other since James had transferred into Dean's school in Pallet Town five years ago. Once friends, they had become bitter rivals when they both developed crushes on the same girl. After becoming pokémon trainers, their rivalry became less intense and they'd warmed up to each other again. Like James, Dean had also fought in the Kanto League, but had also been knocked out.

"Why don't we have a battle now?" James asked. "I've been keeping up my training since I need to help Richard train for the league!"

"You're competing in the Sevii League?" Dean turned to Richard.

"That's right! I'm looking forward to competing with you!" Richard grinned at him.

"Don't ignore me!" James frowned.

"Ah, sorry!" Dean laughed as he turned back to James. "I'm actually on my way to Renia Town at the moment, but I've got a bit of time to spare. Let's have a battle!"

* * *

 _Nanaset Cove, Sevii Islands_

 _10:41am, 3_ _rd_ _August 2005_

"Woooow! He's soooo cute!" Lostelle squealed, hugging Evoro.

"Veeee!" the eevee gasped uncomfortably.

"Don't hold him so tightly!" Livvi called to her. "You don't want to hurt him!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Lostelle apologised and loosened her grip on Evoro.

"Veeee!" Evoro squirmed around a little to get comfortable and smiled at her.

"It's a shame that it's still raining today," Lostelle's father sighed. "If I'd known the weather was going to be like this then I wouldn't have said anything so you could have gone with your friends instead."

"I don't think I would have been much better off with James and Richard," Livvi replied. She looked out of the beach hut at the rain. "I don't exactly like the idea of trying to put up a tent in this weather."

"That's fair enough!" Lostelle's father laughed.

"I wonder if they're doing okay," Livvi mused as the hammering of the rain on the roof of the hut grew louder. "They still don't have a map after all."

"As long as they can find their way to a pokémon centre, they'll be fine," Lostelle's father assured her. "Most of the pokémon centres on Quest Island have a big map of the island on the wall, at least they did back when I was travelling the islands."

"That's good. Hopefully they're on the right path then." Livvi smiled, slightly more reassured.

"Anyway, we need to think about what we're going to do today," Lostelle's father said.

"It doesn't look like we'll have much choice," Livvi replied.

"Why can't it stop raining?" Lostelle wailed. "I want to play on the beach!"

"Maybe it'll be better weather tomorrow?" Livvi attempted to appease her.

"I hope so!" Lostelle replied.

* * *

 _Sevault Canyon, Sevii Islands_

 _10:59am, 3_ _rd_ _August 2005_

"This looks like a good spot!" Dean called to James and Richard.

After first running into each other, the three of them had continued walking down the path by the riverbank in search of a large flat area that wasn't also someone's field. Dean was at the front, while James and Richard lagged behind him.

"Looks good to me!" James called back.

The area that Dean had found was a largish stretch of flat ground covered with thick grass that was surrounded by a thin line of trees on three sides and the path on the other. Normally, James would have said that it was a little too close to the path to be used as a battle, but the odds of there being many other trainers out in this weather were pretty slim. It should be fine as long as they were quick.

"So what kind of battle format did you want?" Dean asked.

"Three-on-three?"

"I'm good with that."

"I'll referee then," said Richard, taking his position halfway along the battlefield. "Not that anyone was expecting me not to though!"

"Thanks, Richard!" James called to him.

"Yeah, thanks, Richard!" Dean thanked him as well as the two competing trainers took their positions.

"Alright, whenever you guys are ready!" Richard invited the two to send out their first pokémon.

"Go, Raticate!" Dean called, throwing out a pokéball.

"Raatt!" Raticate burst out of the pokéball and landed on the ground.

"Wow! So Raticate is back on your main team?" James asked as he reached for a pokéball of his own.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "He was back on the team at the end of May, but I didn't get a chance to use him at the Kanto League. That's why I want to make sure he gets a share of the action at the Sevii League!"

"Well, let's see how well he can hold up!" James grinned as he threw out his pokéball.

"Maaannnn!" Raenok emerged from the ball and landed on the ground. He shuddered as he was hit by the cold raindrops falling from the sky.

"It's going to be a pain fighting in this rain," James sighed. "Do your best, Raenok!"

"Maaan!" Raenok nodded.

"Okay!" James took a deep breath. "Start out with Brick Break!"

"Maaaannnn!" Raenok rushed forwards, his fist glowing a dark red colour. The thick grass on the battlefield came up to his knees and was soaking wet, making it more difficult for him to advance.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Dean called.

"Raaatt!" Raticate nodded. He tensed himself up as Raenok approached. Just as Raenok prepared to throw his punch at him, Raticate leapt up into the air and soared over him. Raenok belatedly tried to alter his aim up, but was too slow to catch him.

As he landed, Raticate spun round and threw himself back towards his opponent. His tail turned to steel as he swung at Raenok.

"Maaaann!" Raenok cried in pain as he was struck and thrown to the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright, Raenok?" James called.

"Maaaann!" Raenok winced as he leapt back to his feet. The blow had hit him on his upper right thigh, causing him to limp slightly. It wasn't the best start to the battle.

"Calm down, Raenok!" James shouted as Raenok started making to try and throw another Brick Break at Raticate. "We can't just attack blindly!"

"Maaaann!" Raenok reluctantly yielded and moved back cautiously.

"Use Pursuit!" Dean called immediately.

"Raaattt!" Raticate, encouraged the success of his previous attack, rushed forwards eagerly towards the retreating Raenok.

"Just as planned." James smiled and nodded at Raenok. "Use Cross Chop."

"Maaaannn!" Raenok shot forwards, wincing as he put pressure on his injured leg.

"Raaatt!" Raticate instinctively lurched to the right to avoid the attack, but suffered a glancing blow to his left flank.

"Maaann!" Raenok let out an alarmed cry as his left foot lost its grip on the wet grass and he slipped over.

"Now's your chance, Raticate!" Dean yelled. "Use Hyper Fang!"

"Raaatttt!" Raticate, who'd crashed onto his right side after the previous hit, quickly pulled himself back to his feet and leapt towards the prone form of Raenok.

"Use Screech!" James shouted.

Raenok rolled over. "Maaaaaannn!" He let out an ear-splitting screech.

"Raaattt!" Raticate grimaced. He stopped his attack and tried desperately to cover his ears to block out the sound.

"Now use Brick Break!" James shouted as Raenok ran out of breath.

"Maaaan!" he wheezed, pausing a vital second to catch his breath.

"Hyper Fang!" Dean called to Raticate.

"Raaaattt!" Raticate panted, summoning up his energy before leaping forwards again.

"Maaaannn!" Raenok let out a shout as Raticate crashed into him and sank his powerful teeth into his shoulder. He instinctively brought his fist around as the two of them toppled over.

"Raaaattt!" Raticate howled in pain as he was hit directly in the side of the face and was thrown off. He landed with a thud a short distance away, automatically rolling to reduce the shock of impact.

Both pokémon hauled themselves back to their feet, breathing heavily. Raticate's attack had left a nasty mark on Raenok's shoulder, while it was clear from the awkward way that Raticate was holding himself that Raenok's punch had dealt heavy damage.

 _On slippery terrain like this, it would be better for us to wait for our opponent to make a move._ James prepared to issue his order, but Raenok was already starting to make another charge towards Raticate.

"Raenok! Hold on!" James called quickly.

"Maaaann?" Raenok slowed his pace and briefly looked over his shoulder. The loss of concentration caused him to step badly on his weak leg.

"Use Hyper Fang!" Dean yelled as Raenok's leg gave way.

"Raaaattt!" Raticate charged towards Raenok, slightly slower than he had the previous time.

"Use Brick Break!" James ordered quickly.

"Maaaann!" Raenok's left fist started glowing a dark red colour. He lashed out towards Raticate as he approached.

"Raaat!" Raticate quickly moved to the left to avoid the attack before sinking his teeth into Raenok's extended arm.

"Maaaaannn!" Raenok howled in pain. He frantically tried to shake Raticate off.

"Use Brick Break!" James yelled.

"Maaann!" Raenok threw another Brick Break at Raticate using his other hand.

"Raaat!" Raticate quickly jumped back to avoid the attack, releasing Raenok's hand.

"Finish up with Iron Tail!" Dean called as Raenok pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet.

"Raaatttt!" Raticate charged forwards again.

"Dodge it!" James ordered.

"Maaaannn!" Raenok started making a dive to the right to get out of the path of Raticate's attack, but was too slow. Raticate's steel tail caught him in the chest and sent him flying back.

"Raenok, are you alright?" James called as Raenok landed with a crash on the grass ahead of him.

"Maaaaann!" Raenok rolled over onto his front, wincing in pain as he did. Planting his right fist against the ground, he used it as a support as he struggled back to his feet.

A troubled look crossed James' face as he watched. Raenok didn't like giving up, so he would be willing to keep going even if he took a lot of damage – he wasn't the best judge of when he was at his limits. That meant it was down to James to assess whether or not the mankey could continue.

"Richard!" he called over. "I'm forfeiting this round!"

"Good call!" Richard nodded. "I would have called it if you hadn't anyway!"

"Maaann?!" Raenok gave an outraged cry.

"Sorry, Raenok, but you can't do any more real fighting in that condition!" James called to him. "Don't worry – you did a great job out there!"

"Maaaan," Raenok grumbled as James recalled him to his pokéball.

"Not bad, James, it seems to me like you're a little rusty!" Dean grinned.

"We'll see about that!" James replied as he pulled out his next pokéball. "Go, Kacha!"

"Piikaaaa!" Kacha burst out of his pokéball and landed on the ground.

"Start out with Thunderbolt!" James ordered.

"Pikkaaa!" Kacha nodded and fired a blast of electricity towards Raticate.

"Raaattt!" Raticate scarcely had a chance to dodge as the electricity arced through the air and struck him.

"Now follow up with Slam!" James ordered as Raticate dropped to the ground, legs jerking from the effects of electricity.

"Piiikkaaa!" Kacha nodded and raced forwards. As he approached, Raticate struggled to pull himself back to his feet. He made a feeble effort to thrown himself out of the way, but his legs slipped out from under him.

"Raaattt!" He let out a cry of pain as Kacha jumped up and swung his tail into his face. The normal type was thrown back, while Kacha landed softly back on the ground with a quiet thud.

"Are you alright, Raticate?" Dean called, his voice full of concern.

"Raaatt!" Raticate pulled himself up unsteadily and nodded.

"Okay." Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Raatt!" Raticate nodded.

"Use Hyper Fang!"

"Raaaattt!"

"Use Agility followed by Slam!" James called to Kacha.

"Piikkaaaa!" Kacha nodded. A split second later, he raced around to Raticate's right so fast that all the others could see was a brief yellow streak. A light spray was water was flung into the air as he rushed through the wet grass, which rustled as he passed through.

"On your right!" Dean yelled out.

"Raaattt!" With surprisingly quick reflexes, Raticate stopped and spun to the right. Taking a gamble, he hurled himself forwards.

"Piikkaa?" Kacha let out a cry of surprise as Raticate descended on him and hit him with Hyper Fang. The two pokémon tussled in the grass for a couple of seconds as their trainers started to react to the new situation.

"Kacha, use Thunderbolt!" James called.

"Piikaaaa!" A couple of jolts of electricity sparked from Kacha's cheek pouches as he charged up electricity.

"Get back!" Dean shouted to Raticate.

"Raaatt!" Raticate immediately jumped back from Kacha, whose Thunderbolt shot harmlessly into the air.

"Use Thunderbolt again!" James called.

"Piikkaaaaa!" Kacha fired another Thunderbolt towards Raticate.

"Dodge it!" Dean shouted.

"Raaattt!" Raticate scrambled to get clear. He was just a split second too late – Kacha's Thunderbolt struck his tail, sending an electric shock through is body.

"Alright, Kacha, that's enough!" James called as Raticate let out a shrill cry and collapsed to the ground.

"Raticate is unable to battle!" Richard announced. "Kacha is the winner!"

"Great work, Kacha!" James grinned.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha grinned back.

"You did a great job, Raticate, I'm proud of you!" Dean called as he returned his fallen pokémon to his pokéball.

"It's all even now!" James called over to Dean.

"We'll see about that!" Dean shouted back as he pulled out his next pokéball. "Go, Lickitung!"

"Liickkkiiii!" Lickitung burst out of her pokéball and landed on the wet grass. She shuddered as the cold rain started hitting her.

"Use Screech!" Dean called.

"Liiccckkkiiiiii!" Lickitung let out a loud screech.

"Piiiikkaaa!" Kacha let out a cry of pain and covered his ears tightly. Suddenly, Lickitung was in front of him. She swung her long tongue and slammed into him, sending him flying back with a crash.

"Kacha!" James cried in alarm.

"Piikaaa!" Kacha pulled himself back to his feet and took a couple of breaths to steady himself.

James quickly assessed the situation. Lickitung was a stronger pokémon than Kacha in terms of raw power, but that meant that her attacks were generally a lot slower and easier to dodge. That was why Dean had used Screech before the attack – a way of preventing Kacha from moving out of the way. If Kacha was going to win this round, then he needed to focus on speed and agility.

"Alright, Kacha, use Agility and then Slam!" James called. "Aim for the feet!"

"Piiikkaaa!" Kacha sped round behind Lickitung. However, he slipped on the wet grass as he prepared to dive in for a Slam attack.

"Use Lick!" Dean ordered immediately, spotting his opportunity.

"Liicckkiiii!" Lickitung spun round and extended her tongue.

"Use Thunder Wave!" James called.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha fired a weak electrical pulse which struck Lickitung's tongue and travelled up it to the rest of her body.

"Liiccckkiii!" Lickitung let out a strangled cry as her tongue went limp and dropped to the ground. It was just dead weight now.

"Now use Slam!" James called.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha jumped forwards and swung his tail out, catching Lickitung's legs and sending her toppling to the ground.

"That was a pretty good move, James!" Dean called out.

"We're still pretty competent, aren't we, Kacha?" James grinned.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha shot a confident look across at Dean as Lickitung struggled back to her feet, a difficult task as the paralysis occasionally caused her muscles to seize up.

"Use Blizzard!" Dean ordered.

"Liicckkiii!" Lickitung, swept her tongue over her shoulder to keep it mostly out of the way and fired a blast of frozen air towards Kacha. It wasn't as strong as a regular Blizzard since Lickitung's tongue blocked off half of her mouth, but it was still strong enough to cause the water on the grass to start freezing as it approached.

"Piikkaaa!" Kacha cried as he was struck by the cold blast and blown back.

"Now use Slam!" Dean called as Kacha landed with a thud on the grass.

"Liickkki!" Lickitung nodded and, after taking a moment to get her breath back, started moving forwards as fast as she could.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" James called.

"Piikaaa!" Kacha waited for Lickitung to start her attack and then leapt over her tongue as she swung it like a hammer. As he reached the height of his jump, he charged up electricity and fired a Thunderbolt at his opponent.

"Liiicckkiii!" Lickitung let out a cry of pain as the attack hit. Her muscles jerked as the electricity flowed through her.

"Use Slam again!" Dean called.

"Liiicckkkii!" Lickitung fought through the pain and leapt as high into the air as she could.

"Piikkaaa?" Kacha gave a cry of surprise as Lickitung swung her tongue round again and slammed it into him from above.

"Kacha!" James cried in alarm as the pikachu plummeted to the ground with a crash.

"Finish this up with Blizzard!" Dean ordered.

"Liicckkkii!" Lickitung dropped back to the ground with a thud before swinging her tongue back out of the way. She took a deep breath, and then fired another blast of cold air towards Kacha, who was struggling to pull himself back to his feet after the previous attack.

"Piikkaaaaa!" he cried out in pain as the attack hit him. Digging his paws into the wet soil, he was able to prevent himself from being blown back.

Lickitung lifted her attack as she ran out of breath, but Kacha was shivering violently. The water trapped in his fur had started to freeze.

"Are you alright, Kacha?" James called anxiously.

"Piii..kkaaaa!" Kacha grimaced in pain. He seemed to ponder for a couple of seconds before looking back at James and shaking his head sadly.

"That's fine." James smiled at him. "You did a great job out there."

"Kacha is unable to battle!" Richard shouted as James recalled the pikachu to his pokéball. "Lickitung is the winner!"

"One more for me!" Dean grinned. "Keep up the good work, Lickitung!"

"Liicckkiii!" Lickitung nodded confidently.

"That Lickitung is as tough as ever," James sighed. He glanced down at the pokéballs at his waist. Normally, his preferred choice in this sort of situation would be Raenok since he had a type advantage over Lickitung, but he was already out of the battle. Charka would be a solid choice under normal conditions, but the rain would leave him at a disadvantage, not to mention the fact that Dean would inevitably chose his wartortle as his final pokémon if Charka were sent out.

Cuba would suffer from the same weakness, though he had the power to go up against Lickitung. Ayra could outmanoeuvre her now that she was paralyzed, but was weak to Dean's pidgeot, who would be sent out as the last pokémon instead. That really only left one option.

"Go, Saeloc!" James called, snatching the persian's pokéball and throwing it out.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc cried as she materialised on the battlefield. She immediately flinched as she was hit by the falling rain.

"Let's get started then!" Dean grinned. "Lickitung, use Blizzard!"

"Liiccckkiii!" Lickitung nodded and fired another Blizzard attack towards Saeloc.

"Counter it with Icy Wind!" James yelled.

"Puuurrrrr!" Saeloc called back. She took a deep breath and then fired a blast of cold ice crystals towards Lickitung's incoming blizzard.

Normally, Icy Wind would be brushed aside by the vastly more powerful Blizzard, but James knew that Lickitung had already used Blizzard twice before. It took a lot of energy to use a powerful attack like that, so they tended to get steadily weaker as they were used more often in a battle. Saeloc, on the other hand, was at full strength and needed less to get the most out of her Icy Wind attack.

A blast of cold air erupted from the centre of the battlefield as the two attacks collided. James shivered as the blast rushed past him. His plan had worked – the bulk of the ice crystals, which did the bulk of the damage in an attack like Blizzard, had been scattered over a wide area. Both Lickitung and Saeloc flinched as a handful of crystals struck them.

"Follow up with Slash!" James yelled quickly as atmosphere started to settle again.

"Puuurrrrr!" Saeloc charged forwards through the gently descending ice crystals, the grass rustling as she bounded through it.

"Use Slam!" Dean called.

His instinct had been to call for another Blizzard, but Lickitung wasn't ready to use it again. The paralysis in her muscles made it harder for her to take in air, which she desperately needed after a breath based attack like Blizzard.

"Use Screech!" James shouted as Lickitung started to swing her limp tongue towards Saeloc.

"Puuurrrrrrrrr!" Saeloc stopped maybe two inches beyond the range of Lickitung's tongue. As it sailed across her field of vision, she let out an ear-splitting screech.

"Liiicckkkiii!" Lickitung cried out in pain, screwing up her eyes rather than covering her ears as the paralysis was preventing the muscles in her arms from moving.

"Resume the attack!" James yelled over the noise.

"Puurrr!" Saeloc gasped for air briefly before charging again. She slashed Lickitung across her left flank, leaving a nasty scratch mark. Lickitung, still reeling from the screech, lost her balance and toppled over.

"I want to forfeit for Lickitung!" Dean called to Richard almost immediately. It was clear that, with her muscles continuing to jam as a result of the paralysis and the countless injuries inflicted by both Kacha and Saeloc, Lickitung was in no fit state to continue the fight.

"Alright! Lickitung is unable to battle!" Richard called. "Saeloc is the winner!"

"Phew!" James let out a sigh of relief. "Great work, Saeloc! That means we're almost even going into the last round!"

"Puurrrrrr!" Saeloc nodded as she sauntered back over to James' side of the field.

"Thanks for your hard work, Lickitung," Dean said as he recalled Lickitung to her pokéball. "You take a good rest."

It was down to just the last pokémon on either side. Given that Saeloc had taken hardly any damage in the fight against Lickitung, both sides were going in at practically full strength. It was all or nothing.

"Go, Wartortle!" Dean called, calling out his last pokémon.

"I saw that coming." James shrugged as Dean's wartortle, the pokémon he'd received from Professor Oak at the same time that James had received Charka, burst out of the pokéball and landed softly on the grass.

"Waaarrrrr!" He grinned as he felt the raindrops striking him.

"Let's get started then!" Dean grinned. "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Waaaaaarrrr!" Wartortle opened his mouth and took a deep breath. With all his might, he fired a colossal blast of water towards Saeloc.

"Dodge it!" James shouted.

"Puuuurrrrr!" Saeloc nodded and darted to one side. Wartortle turned his head to redirect the water blast. Saeloc outran it for a split second before Wartortle caught up with her and caught her hind quarters.

"Now use Skull Bash!" Dean called as Saeloc lost her balance and crashed to the ground.

"Waaa…rrr!" Wartortle panted as he regained his breath. He lowered his head and fired himself towards Saeloc.

"Use Icy Wind!" James shouted.

"Puurrrrrr!" Saeloc winced as she pulled herself to her feet and fired a blast of icy air towards Wartortle.

"Waaaarrr!" Wartortle grimaced as he was hit by the attack. His charge slowed down as he battled against the wind resistance and the countless ice crystals pummelling him.

"Now use Slash!" James ordered.

"Puuurrrrr!" Saeloc charged forwards towards Wartortle, maintaining her Icy Wind attack for as long as she could.

"Use Protect!" Dean called as Saeloc approached Wartortle.

"Waaarrrr!" Wartortle immediately shot back inside his shell just as Saeloc made to slash at him. She swiped at the empty air where Wartortle's head had been as the shell dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Stay alert, Saeloc!" James called. "He can't stay in there forever!"

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc nodded as she placed one of her paws on top of Wartortle's shell. She panted as she regained her breath after the charge.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Dean yelled.

"Waaaaaarrrrr!" Wartortle's voice echoed from within the shell in response.

"Get back, Saeloc!" James shouted urgently.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc jumped back, but was too slow to avoid the jet of water blasting out of the shell. The main blast struck her in the chest as she lifted into the air and sent her flying back. She let out another cry as she crashed to the ground on her back.

"Now use Skull Bash!" Dean shouted.

"Waaaaarrr!" Wartortle popped back out of his shell and charged towards Saeloc again.

"Are you alright, Saeloc?" James called.

"Puurrrr!" Saeloc rolled over onto her front and unsteadily pulled herself to her feet. She flinched every time she so much as twitched a muscle in her back. She gave James a reassuring look – she could still go on.

"Alright, dodge Wartortle's attack!" James yelled.

"Puuurrr!" Saeloc threw herself to the side, landing on her belly but avoiding Wartortle's attack.

"Waaaaarrrr?" Wartortle stumbled, losing his balance as his expected target moved.

"Use Slash!" James ordered.

"Puuurrrrr!" Saeloc leapt back to her feet. For a split second, her height seemed to drop slightly, as if her legs had been about to give way. However, she recovered and threw herself back towards Wartortle as he attempted to regain his balance and turn to face Saeloc again. He himself was receiving new orders from Dean: Stop Saeloc in her tracks with Hydro Pump.

As he took a deep breath in preparation, Saeloc sprung at him with surprising speed. She swiped at his head with her whole paw rather than just her claws, leaving a large scratch mark on the side of his face and also turning it away from her. The Hydro Pump fired off harmlessly over Saeloc's shoulder.

"Get back and prepare to use Skull Bash!" Dean shouted.

However, Wartortle lost his precarious balance again due to a spinning motion triggered by the force of Saeloc's attack. He spun round once, one foot in the air, before his remaining foot slipped and he hit the ground on his back.

"Use Bite!" James called.

"Puuurrrrr!" Saeloc immediately leaned in and sank her teeth into Wartortle.

"Waaaaarrrr!" Wartortle let out a cry of pain. He started flailing around in an attempt to throw Saeloc off.

"Use Skull Bash!" Dean ordered.

"Waaaarrr!" Wartortle leaned his head back as far as he could, before snapping it up and smashing Saeloc in the side of the face.

"Puuuurrrr!" Saeloc yowled in pain as she staggered back. Wartortle's attack had left her dazed, even though he hadn't had the chance to build up the usual momentum.

"Use Skull Bash one more time!" Dean called.

"Waaa…arr!" Wartortle gasped. He was panting heavily. Saeloc's attacks seemed to have done more damage than they had initially appeared. The scratch mark had started swelling and was causing his right eye to partially close, while the wound from Saeloc's bite caused him to flinch every time he moved his neck.

Both sides were exhausted and impeded by injury. This would most likely be the last attack.

 _Think._ James gritted his teeth as Wartortle braced himself and lowered his head in preparation for Skull Bash. Saeloc didn't have the stamina to take evasive action and go on the attack in her condition. Dodging and using Icy Wind from a distance was an option, but the ice type attack wouldn't do much damage to Wartortle anyway. Besides, Wartortle could still use Hydro Pump from a distance.

An idea came to him.

"Saeloc, use Screech!" James ordered.

"Puuurr!" Saeloc nodded. She took a deep breath, wincing in pain as she did, and then screeched loudly at Wartortle.

"Waaaarrrr!" Wartortle grimaced as the soundwaves hit him instantly. Momentarily distracted, he lost his balance and started to stumble.

"Now's our chance – use Slash!" James shouted.

"Puuurrrr!" Saeloc gave a weary nod and ran towards Wartortle as quickly as she could. Before he could recover, she leapt at him and swiped at the right side of his neck.

"Waaaaarrr!" Wartortle let out a cry of pain. He lost his balance completely and started to fall, rolling to his left side as he did. As the back of his shell spun round, it smashed into Saeloc, who was caught off-guard and knocked back. There was a loud thud as both pokémon hit the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" James called in alarm.

"That's more or less the end of it!" Richard called, looking at both pokémon with concern. "The final round ends in a tie!"

James let out a deep sigh, relaxing the tension that had built up in his body. Across the field, Dean did the same.

"That was a good match, James!" he called over. "You and your pokémon are as tough as ever!"

"Same to you!" James called back with a grin. "I don't think I'll ever get used to Wartortle's defence!"

The two trainers walked forwards to where their pokémon were painfully trying to get back to their feet.

"Are you okay, Saeloc? How bad is it?" James asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Puuurrr," Saeloc winced as she attempted to turn her neck and torso to look at her hind quarters.

"Don't push yourself too much!" James smiled at her. "You put up a great fight, Saeloc, I'm proud of you!"

"Puuurrr." Saeloc smiled back. A look of relief crossed her face as James patted her on the head.

"You did great as well, Wartortle!" Dean assured his own pokémon.

"Waaaaar!" Wartortle grinned back, though as his right eye was now almost completely closed, it looked more like a smirk. He and Saeloc looked at each other and gave a curt nod – a gesture of respect to their opponent.

"Whew! That was an intense battle!" Richard grinned at them as he walked over to join them. "Everyone really gave it their all, didn't they?"

"Thanks for refereeing for us, Richard," James said gratefully.

"Same from me and my team!" Dean added.

"Not a problem," Richard replied. "Anyway, Dean, you said that you were heading to Renia Town, right?"

"Yep!" Dean nodded. "I assume that you guys are out on a training expedition as well?"

"That's right," Richard replied.

"Oh yeah, where's Livvi?" Dean suddenly asked, looking around.

"It's a little late for you to be noticing that she isn't here…" James muttered.

"She got a better offer." Richard answered Dean's question. Then he quickly added: "She's still technically travelling with us, but she went off to the north coast of Quest Island rather than down here to Sevault Canyon!"

"Oh, I get it." Dean nodded.

"Anyway, since we're all heading to Renia Town, do you want to travel together for a bit?" Richard asked. "You're okay with that, right, James?"

"It'll be easier to train if there are more people," James replied.

"Hmm." Dean pondered the offer for a couple of seconds. "I don't mind travelling together since we're heading in the same direction, but wouldn't it be a bad idea for us to see each other's tactics before the league?"

"Ah, you have a point." Richard frowned.

"But if you both know each other's tactics, then you can develop counter-tactics for them," said James. "And then you develop counter-tactics for those counter-tactics and so on. Then you'll both have even better tactics than everyone else fighting in the league!"

"I can't argue with that." Dean shrugged. "In any case, it looks like we're going to be heading in the same direction, so I don't see any harm in travelling together."

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned.

"Shall we get going then?" Dean asked as he recalled Wartortle to his pokéball. "We want to reach Renia Pass before nightfall, don't we?"

"Right behind you!" Richard nodded as James recalled Saeloc. The three of them walked back to the path and set off towards Renia Pass.

* * *

 **I tried out a different style of writing battles this chapter in an attempt to better capture the effects of battle fatigue and environment on the participants. Hopefully it made for an interesting change from the usual set-up.**

 **Anyway, James and Richard have now effectively replaced Livvi with James' old rival, Dean, for the duration of their trip through Sevault Canyon. The journey to Renia Town continues…**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam (in progress) and Egg Bomb.


	28. To Know the Unown

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 28 of** _ **Pokmon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **With Dean having joined James and Richard after meeting up with them last chapter, the three trainers continue on their way to Renia Town.**

 **Upload Date: 7** **th** **August 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: To Know the Unown**

 _Renia Pass, Sevii Islands_

 _11:49am, 4_ _th_ _August 2005_

"So, how much further to go?" Richard asked.

He, James and Dean were walking along a narrow dirt path winding its way through Renia Pass. Massive cliff faces enclosed the pass from either side, while huge pine trees towered over the path. The pass itself was covered in foliage, including the sides, which were covered with moss and other small plants. The path wasn't very well-maintained – weeds and tree roots appeared at regular intervals, as well as other obstacles which made it difficult to walk on.

Fortunately for the three trainers, it wasn't raining today, though the sky remained covered in grey clouds. There was a cold wind blowing through the pass as well and, although the foliage protected them from some of it, the three of them couldn't help but shiver.

"It shouldn't be much further now," Dean replied to Richard's question, examining his map. "We're over halfway through the pass."

"So whereabouts are we exactly?" James asked, sticking his head over Dean's shoulder to look at the map.

"About here." Dean pointed to a spot on the map. "Once we get out of Renia Pass, it'll be about an hour's walk to get to Renia Town."

"I think I can see the pass opening out!" Richard called from up ahead.

"Really?" James and Dean ran up to join him.

"See!" Richard pointed up through a gap in the tree branches above them. Sure enough, the sides of the pass seemed to get further from each other.

"Maybe we're a little further ahead than I thought we were." Dean frowned and started staring at the map again. "It's hard to tell with this map."

"As long as we get to where we need to go." James grinned.

They continued walking along the path for a couple of minutes before emerging from the trees to find themselves standing at the end of the pass. In the distance, they could see a small town nestled among the trees and low hills below. Just beyond the town was the sparkling blue ocean and the various islands upon which the Tanoby Ruins were located.

"That's Renia Town, right?" Richard asked.

"That's right." Dean nodded.

"It doesn't look like it'll take us an hour to get there," said James.

"The path doesn't go straight there." Dean looked up from his map and started leading the way down the path. "It winds its way through the woodland."

"Ah, of course," James sighed.

"They never go with the most convenient option, do they?" Richard grumbled.

* * *

 _Renia Town, Sevii Islands_

 _1:04pm, 4_ _th_ _August 2005_

There was a clear divide between the north and south of Quest Island in terms of development. Tyslan City and the resorts of the north coast were well-connected and had plenty of services available. Sevault Canyon made access to the southern coast far more difficult and as a result it didn't have the same level of infrastructure. The population growth was far slower as well.

This could all be seen in Renia Town. Though its name referred to it as a 'town', it was really more of a slightly larger than average village. There was a tiny pokémon centre located close to the beach, but that was the only modern building in the village. All the other buildings were old-fashioned and constructed with wood panelling and dark grey roof tiles.

Richard had half been expecting the ferry dock to be nothing more than a single wooden jetty like the one on Outcast Island, but it seemed to be a little more developed than that. A single stone pier stretched out into a small cove ringed by a small beach of soft, pale sand, interrupted only by a boathouse built into the side of the cove. The ferry wasn't much larger than the Charles' boat that ran the route between Anar Town and Outcast Island. It didn't seem as though they got much business, seeing as the boat was tied up alongside the pier with its engine turned off when the three trainers had approached it.

"Excuse me!" James called as they reached it.

"Huh?" A burly sailor who had been sleeping on one of the benches suddenly jerked awake.

"Is the ferry to the Tanoby Ruins running today?"

"It will be in just a second!" The sailor leapt to his feet and hurried to turn the engine on. There was a loud spluttering as it attempted to start. "Come on, don't let me down!" the sailor muttered under his breath.

The engine suddenly roared into life.

"We're open for business!" The sailor grinned at them, wiping his forehead in relief. "Is it just the three of you?"

"That's right," Dean replied.

"Which island did you want to go to?" the sailor asked.

"Which one is the best to explore?" Richard asked.

"Hmmm." The sailor paused to think for a couple of seconds as James, Richard and Dean stepped down into the boat. "Viapois is the largest and has the biggest ruin complex. If you want my recommendation, I'd say there!"

"Let's go there then!" James had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the noise of the engine.

"That'll be 250 poké each."

James, Richard and Dean quickly pulled out enough money to pay the sailor and handed it over to him.

"Thanks for your business!" The sailor grinned. "I'll get you over to Viapois in no time at all!"

* * *

 _Nanaset Cove, Sevii Islands_

 _1:28pm, 4_ _th_ _August 2005_

Livvi sat on the step outside the wooden beach hut, gazing out towards the sea. Though it had been cloudy during the morning, sun beams were now shining through gaps in the cloud cover down onto the beach. According to the weather forecast, it was supposed to be a completely clear sky by the evening.

Lostelle and her father were playing on the beach in one of the circles of sunlight created by the sun beams, laughing and chatting as they built sandcastles together. They occasionally got up and moved whenever the sun beam they were under moved. Dorru, Evoro and Salea were playing with them as well, though the eevee was making a nuisance of himself as he charged around wildly and sometimes crushed the sandcastles the other were making.

Livvi had been playing with them until earlier, but she'd stopped to go off and give Tavro something to eat in secret. Though she felt that the hypno wouldn't do anything wrong like before, she didn't want to scare Lostelle by having him out and about. In fact, she hadn't even told Lostelle and her father that the hypno that had kidnapped her was back in her possession. She felt a little bit guilty about it, but didn't want to cause unnecessary worry.

Barru lay next to her as she gazed out to sea. He said nothing. Perhaps he was enjoying the sea breeze? Though not as bad as it had been over the last couple of days, there was still a cold edge to the wind. It wasn't a particularly unpleasant feeling, but it was slightly uncomfortable at times.

Putting her hands out behind her and leaning back, Livvi stared up at the sky and turned her thoughts back towards James and Richard. How were they getting on? Having looked at the map earlier and roughly estimating how far they'd have travelled each day, she reckoned that they were probably at the south coast by now.

She hoped that they remembered to take some pictures of the Tanoby Ruins while they were there…

* * *

 _Tanoby Ruins, Sevii Islands_

 _7:49pm, 4_ _th_ _August 2005_

While the sun might have been emerging on the north coast of Quest Island, the various islands housing the Tanoby Ruins were still beneath the grey clouds. Despite the cloud-filled sky, it hadn't been raining when James, Richard and Dean emerged from one of the smaller ruin complexes on the island.

The ruins themselves were largely empty, though the three trainers hadn't been expecting to find anything anyway, but the architecture was interesting to look at. It was built from very light, almost greenish, brown stone slabs. These slabs had clearly been carved very carefully as construction went ahead – each one was a perfect fit with the ones it bordered.

Not all of them had withstood the test of time though, as James had noticed when they were walking around. Chunks of some of the slabs lay scattered on the ground, while countless others were covered in cracks through which moss and weeds grew. Every now and again, a large enough hole in one of the walls would give them access to a room that was once sealed off.

It had been an interesting experience, wandering around the ruins. Richard and Dean were still excitedly discussing their experiences as the three of them started setting up their tent on a bare, flat patch of ground a short distance away from the ruin complex. James, however, remained silent. As fascinating as the ruins had been, he hadn't been able to shake off the feeling that he was being watched. There was something eerie about the ancient text lining the walls as well.

"Hello? James?"

James looked up as he heard his name being called. He saw Richard grinning at him.

"What's up? You seem out of it."

"It's nothing." James shook his head and grinned back. "What are we going to do about dinner this evening?"

"Hmm. That's a good question." Richard frowned and looked over to Dean. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Dean looked momentarily startled. "Well, I guess I have a couple of ideas…"

The conversation moved on and James quickly forgot about the unsettling feeling he'd been getting from the ruins.

* * *

 _10:48am, 5_ _th_ _August 2005_

"So this is the main ruin complex?" Richard put his hands on his waist and looked up at the large structure in front of them.

They'd come to Viapois because it had the largest single complex of ruins out of all the islands that housed the Tanoby Ruins, but it had been the afternoon by the time they'd arrived on the island the previous day. Hence why they'd decided to explore a smaller one before calling it a day.

James couldn't help but be impressed by the scale of this complex though. It was mostly intact, while the others were slowly but surely succumbing to the elements. He thought it could be some kind of ancient temple, or perhaps a palace. If there was an information panel anywhere around here, then he'd make sure that he stopped to read it.

"Shall we get going then?" Richard asked, looking back at him and Dean. "Hopefully it'll be cooler inside than it is out here!"

"I hope so," Dean mumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Same." James agreed with him.

The sky was still overcast, but there was an intense, muggy atmosphere hanging over the island that made it uncomfortable to breathe. A part of James hoped that it rained again to make the air fresh again.

The three trainers started climbing the large stone staircase that led up to the massive stone entrance to the building.

"Ooh! There's some info written here!" Richard called out as they reached the top.

"How does he still have energy?" Dean rasped as he and James followed him.

"No clue," James replied, wiping his forehead. He was interested in what the information board, set up by the side of the main entrance, said about the building though. His jeans clung uncomfortably to his sweaty legs as he walked over.

"It says that this building is believed to be some kind of temple." Richard read the description on the board. "No one really knows who built it, since it had already been here for centuries when the civilization that built the city in Ruin Valley on Fortune Island first arrived."

"Eh? Really?" James looked at the description. "This temple looks like it's in a much better condition than the ruins in Ruin Valley." He continued reading the section about it.

 _Given their age, all of the Tanoby Ruins are fairly well-preserved, though this temple is especially so. It is unknown exactly why it has remained so well-preserved since it has remained in its current state for centuries without human intervention. Local rumours claim that the building is maintained by ancient caretakers that have protected it since its original builders disappeared._

"Do you think that's true?" Richard asked.

"No way!" Dean shook his head dismissively. "If there really were some kind of 'ancient guardians' here, then they would have found evidence of them."

"I guess you're right!" Richard laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's get going." James turned and started walking through the entrance. "That temple isn't going to explore itself!"

Though he spoke enthusiastically, he was reminded of the unsettling feeling of being watched when they were exploring the ruins yesterday. Were there really some kind of hidden guardians watching over the ruins and protecting them? Was there a risk that they could be attacked?

James tried to put those thoughts to the back of his mind. Nothing had happened yesterday, so that meant they'd be fine today as well.

* * *

It was both breath-taking and eerie how well-preserved the interior of the temple was. Unlike in the ruins from yesterday, there was little damage to the smooth walls. It appeared so undisturbed that it was as if they were the first people to enter the building.

"What do you think it was built for?" Dean asked, looking around at the odd writing on the walls.

"Honouring the gods?" James gave a suggestion. Their footsteps echoed loudly through the empty corridors as they walked.

"Do you think they made human sacrifices here?" Richard asked.

"Maybe there's an altar somewhere higher up in the temple," James replied thoughtfully.

The temple was probably thousands of years old. He knew that there were all kinds of unpleasant aspects of human nature that were more accepted back then, so it wouldn't surprise him if that were the case.

The trainers continued walking along the corridor. As they reached the end and turned right, James suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Someone, or something, was watching him – he could feel it!

He spun round, his shoes scraping on the ground.

"Huh?" Richard and Dean looked back at him.

James surveyed the corridor behind him, looking carefully from side to side. There was nothing there.

"Umm, are you alright, James?" Richard asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" James quickly spun round again. "I thought we were being watched, but it was just my imagination!"

"You don't think it was those 'ancient guardians', do you?" Richard grinned.

"I doubt it." Dean was quick to dismiss Richard's suggestion. The three of them turned the corner and found themselves standing at the entrance to a massive, square hall.

Despite its size, there was very little in it. A series of large stone pillars ran around the outer part of the hall, while a small pool of turquoise water sat at the very centre. The walls were all covered in that same ancient text that they'd seen the previous day.

"Ah! I just remembered!" James exclaimed. "Livvi wanted us to take pictures!"

"Wow. It's a good thing you remembered," Richard said as James quickly shrugged off his backpack and fished out Livvi's camera.

"If she wanted to see this, then why didn't she come?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Who knows." James shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his backpack back on. He held the camera out and got the pool at the centre of the hall in view. There was a click as he pressed the shutter. Livvi probably wanted more than just the one photo, so he might as well keep it out as they continued to explore the temple.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Richard said suddenly, looking around. James immediately noticed it as well – there was a quiet, odd humming noise in the background. At the same moment, he caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye.

"What the-?" Dean cried out in shock. "The letters on the walls! They're moving!"

And they certainly were. What had appeared at first glance to be indents in the walls in the shape of letters had turned to black, tube-like bodies, each individual letter possessing a single eye that blinked angrily at the three trainers. They strained to pull themselves out of their resting places.

"Do you think these are those 'ancient guardians'?" James asked cautiously, trying to suppress a rising sense of panic. "Is this because I took a photo?"

"Don't know." Richard looked around wildly as he replied.

"They don't look happy," Dean said, instinctively reaching for a pokéball.

"Nooowwwwnnn!" The first of the letters broke free from the wall and started levitating in the air. It flew towards the three trainers.

"Is it a pokémon?" James quickly pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Unown, the symbol pokémon. This pokémon is shaped like ancient text characters. Although research is ongoing, it is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writing or the various unown._ "

"Isn't there any useful information in there?" Dean cried out in exasperation.

"It said that research is ongoing!" James replied.

Not that it really helped them. More of the unown were peeling themselves free of the wall and circling them. The three trainers instinctively bunched up in response.

"Are we going to have to fight our way free?" Richard asked, his eyes fixed on the doorway they'd first entered through. His body was tensed up, as if he were preparing to make a dash for freedom.

"There are more of them," said James, noticing that another group of unown had arrived from another room.

"We need to get out of here!" Dean called. He threw his pokéball.

"Waaaarrrrr!" Wartortle burst out of the ball. There was a thud as he landed on the ground.

"What are you doing?" James demanded. "Don't provoke them!"

The unown had all immediately tensed up at the sight of Wartortle and then started circling them more quickly and, it seemed to James, more aggressively.

"Trust me, I've got a plan!" Dean tried to give him a reassuring grin, but he was trembling slightly. "You two make a dash for the doorway and Wartortle and I will cover you!"

"Nooowwwwnnn!" Suddenly, one of the unown darted forwards. A green aura started emanating ominously from it.

"Noowwwwnn!" Other unown did the same.

"Look out! I think they're getting ready to attack!" Richard shouted a warning to Dean.

"Stay focused, Wartortle!" Dean ordered, looking cautiously between the unown.

"Waaarr!" Wartortle nodded, spreading out his weight and preparing to evade the expected attacks.

"Nooowwwwnnn!" The unown started firing bright blasts of green energy towards Wartortle and Dean as James and Richard reached the doorway.

"Dodge it!" Dean shouted to Wartortle as he jumped back.

"Waaaarrr!" Wartortle nodded. He instantly sprang to the side. There was a series of bangs as the attacks struck the ground. A cloud of dust was thrown up into the air.

"Are you alright, Wartortle?" Dean called, covering his nose and mouth.

"Waaar… tooorrtttt!" Wartortle gave a sudden cry. There was a flash of green light through the haze and another bang, followed by the thud of the water type's shell hitting the ground.

"Wartortle!" Dean called out.

"Do you need our help?" James called to him from the exit. Even if Dean and Wartortle had plenty of battling experience, they were still heavily outnumbered. It would be easier for them to fight off the unown if he and Richard joined the battle as well.

"It's fine!" Dean called back, spotting that Wartortle was pulling himself back to his feet again. "We'll handle it!"

"Waaarrr!" Wartortle shouted defiantly.

"Alright, Wartortle, prepare to use Skull Bash!" Dean ordered.

"Waaaarrrrr!"

While Wartortle lowered his head and prepared to use Skull Bash, Dean started to slowly back up towards the entrance. He didn't think they could win this battle. His best course of action was to hold them off as long as he could.

"Nooowwwwnn!" Two of the unown swooped down towards Wartortle, apparently interpreting Wartortle's lowered head as an opening.

"Now, Wartortle!" Dean shouted.

"Waaarr!" Wartortle tensed his legs, and then fired himself towards the approaching unown.

"Noowwwn?!" The two pokémon gave startled cries as Wartortle powered towards them. There was a thud as he struck them and sent them flying back. The two unown crashed into the far wall and collapsed to the ground.

"Huh?" Dean was stunned by how easily they'd been defeated. Maybe he could win this battle after all.

"Waaarrr?" Wartortle looked back to him for directions as the rest of the unown recovered from their shock and started advancing on him again.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Dean called quickly. "Try and get as many of them as you can!"

"Waaarrrrr!" Wartortle nodded, a grin forming on his face. He quickly selected his targets and took a deep breath before firing a deluge of water towards the unown.

"Noooowwwwnnnnn!" The unown attempted to scatter. Five of them were struck by the blast of water and flew backwards into the far wall.

Enraged, the remaining unown resumed firing blasts of green energy towards Wartortle.

"Watch out!" James shouted to Dean.

"Whooaa!" Dean jumped to the left just in time as a blast of energy grazed his right shoulder. "Thanks for the warning!"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Richard called.

"Don't worry – I think we've got this under control!" Dean called back.

"Waaaarrr!" Wartortle jumped back to dodge another attack. He was breathing heavily, starting to get worn down by the exertion. A cluster of unown encircled him and prepared to fire.

"Use Protect!" Dean ordered.

"Waaaarrr!" Wartortle nodded and quickly withdrew himself into his shell. The unowns' attacks all struck the shell, but Wartortle immediately popped back out again, a cocky grin on his face.

"And now use Rain Dance!" Dean ordered.

"Waaarr!" Wartortle started hopping about, shaking his arms and furry tail. A jet black cloud appeared at the top of the room. The hammering sound of raindrops hitting the stone floor filled the air. "Waaar!" Wartortle jumped around in the rain, enjoying the sensation of the water striking his skin.

"Noowwwwnn?" The unown were completely startled. As he watched them looking around in panic, it occurred to James that they'd probably never left the temple before. This was most likely the first time they'd experienced rainfall.

"Alright, use Hydro Pump!" Dean ordered.

"Waaaaarrrr!" Wartortle took a deep breath. He fired a powerful blast of water towards the unown.

"Nooowwnnnn!" The unown were swept back by the Hydro Pump.

"Now's our chance!" Richard called. "Let's get out of here!"

"But we can beat them!" Dean retorted, fixing his gaze on the unown who were starting to recover as Wartortle ran out of breath and lifted his attack.

"You can keep fighting them if they follow us outside!" James shouted.

"Tsk, fine." Dean glanced over at Wartortle and jerked his head in the direction of the entrance. "Let's get out of here, Wartortle!"

"Waaarr!" Wartortle nodded. The two of them ran over to join James and Richard. While the unown were still stunned, they quickly backtracked through the temple.

 _I hope there aren't any hidden traps_. James thought as they ran. For a short while, all they could hear was the echoing thuds of their feet on the stone floor as the noise of the unown faded into the background.

However, as they rounded the final corner and found themselves facing the main entrance to the temple, James suddenly caught the sound of something rushing through the air. He risked a glance over his shoulder.

There was a single unown following them, racing through the air far faster than they were running.

"Duck!" James immediately shouted out a warning to the others.

"Huh?" Richard and Dean glanced back as well. They both saw the unown speeding towards them. Richard immediately ducked, but Dean was a spilt second too late.

"Owww!" he yelped as the unown ploughed into his head, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

"Dean, are you alright?" James called in concern.

Dean was silent for a couple of seconds before suddenly speaking.

"They're scared."

"Huh?" James and Richard looked at each other in confusion as Dean and the unown pulled themselves slowly back up.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"It's weird," Dean said as he stumbled to his feet. He held a hand against the spot where the unown had hit him. "I think I saw what this unown was thinking!"

"Is that possible?" Richard asked. He shook his head suddenly. "Forget about that – we still need to get out of here!"

"Agreed!" James nodded. Behind them, the rest of the unown was rapidly approaching. They'd be upon them soon.

"Wait, it's alright!" Dean assured them. "They just think that we've come here to steal stuff from the temple!" He looked at the unown that had crashed into him. "You saw inside my mind as well, right?"

"Nooowwwwnn." The unown nodded slightly.

"Then you can tell that we didn't come here to harm the temple!"

"Nooowwwwnn." The unown fixed Dean with a piercing stare, its single eye occasionally blinking.

"No offence, Dean, but I don't really think that the unown will believe you!" Richard called. "Please can we get moving?"

"Just a second!" Dean insisted. He fixed the unown will a stare of his own, hoping that his sincerity would show in his eyes.

"Dean!" James shouted. The unown had reached the end of the passage and were preparing to launch attacks at them.

"Waaaarrrrr!" Wartortle jumped forward to put himself between the trainers and the approaching unown.

"Noowwwwnnn!" The unown that had collided with Dean final softened its gaze and gave a nod.

"Please tell the others, Unown!" Dean called.

"Noowwwnn!" Unown nodded. He spun round as the rest of the unown unleashed a barrage of attacks towards Wartortle.

"Waaaaarrrr!" he cried out as the attacks struck him, but steadfastly stood his ground.

"Noowwwwnnn!" Unown cried out as he reached his companions. They all looked at it, stopping their attacks. Nothing appeared to happen for a couple of moments.

"What's going on?" Richard asked.

"It's probably using telepathy or something," Dean replied as he hurried over to Wartortle. "Are you okay?"

"Waaarr!" Wartortle winced, but nodded. Most of the attacks had hit his shell, but there were a couple of nasty scorch marks on his arms and neck.

"Nooowwwnn!" The unown finished conversing and turned back to the three trainers. The two sides stared each down for a couple of seconds before the unown simply gave a nod and started flying back down the corridor.

"Phew!" Richard let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like they understood!"

"I told you we'd be fine!" Dean grinned.

"I don't remember you saying that," James muttered. Dean's reply was interrupted by a sudden cry from Wartortle.

"Waaarr?"

He was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. Tiny white beams started circling around him. As the light grew brighter, Wartortle's body started to change. His whole body grew larger, while his feet almost doubled in size. Two large protrusions emerged from the back of his enlarged shell.

"Bllassstttt!" He let out a loud roar as the light burst.

"Wow!" James, Richard and Dean stared at the newly evolved pokémon in front of them.  
"Congratulations, Dean, Wartortle," James said, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Blastoise, the shellfish pokémon and the evolved form of wartortle. Blastoise crushes its foes under its heavy body to cause fainting. In a pinch, it will withdraw inside its shell. The pressurised water jets on this brutal pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles and firing powerful blasts of water at the enemy._ "

"I guess that was a tougher fight than I expected!" Dean laughed awkwardly. "I'm really proud of you, Blastoise. Sorry that you had to go through all of that."

"Bllasssttt!" Blastoise grinned reassuringly at him.

"So." Dean turned to James, a grin forming on his face. "Looks like I'm the first of us to raise their starter up to its final form!"

"Don't think that you're better than me just because of that!" James protested.

"Umm, guys!" Richard called.

"What?" James and Dean looked over at him. He pointed up at the unown that had collided with Dean. Unlike the others, it hadn't returned to main chamber.

"Is something up?" Dean asked it.

"Noowwwnnn." The unown swooped down to his level and stared at him.

"Do you think it still doesn't trust us?" James asked.

"No, I don't think it's that," Dean replied, returning Unown's curious stare. He flinched slightly as it drew closer to him.

"Nooowwn!" It suddenly started nuzzling the side of his face expectantly.

"Whhaaaa!" Dean cried out in surprise.

"… What is it doing?" Richard asked, watching the scene with a confused look.

The unown was certainly behaving in an oddly familiar manner. Maybe it felt a kinship with Dean because they'd seen inside each other's minds? James wondered about it as Dean gently pushed the unown away.

"Go on," he said. "Don't you need to go back with your friends?"

"Nooowwwnn!" Unown frowned, clearly affronted by what Dean was saying. Before any of them could do anything else, it fired itself towards Dean, striking him on the forehead.

"Owww!"

There was a thud as Dean hit the ground.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Richard cried. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"I'm… fine!" Dean grimaced as he sat up, rubbing his forehead with his left hand. He looked up at Unown. "So that's what you were trying to say."

"What? What?" James and Richard asked.

"I think it wants to go out and explore the world," Dean replied. "It wants to come with us."

"Well isn't that great?" James grinned. "You've made a new friend, Dean!"

"I guess?" Dean shrugged. He turned back to Unown. "I don't mind you tagging along with me if that's what you want, Unown."

"Noowwwnn!" Unown nodded.

"Alright then." Dean pulled himself to his feet and slipped off his backpack. After a couple of seconds of rummaging around in it, he pulled out a pokéball. He held it out in front of him.

Unown flew forwards and tapped his eye against it. The ball clicked open. Unown transformed into a mass of red energy and was sucked inside. The ball closed again and twitched in Dean's hand for a couple of seconds before clicking and releasing a small burst of sparks.

"Looks like we've got a new friend, Blastoise!" Dean grinned.

"Bllasssttt!" Blastoise grinned back.

"Good for you, Dean!" Richard grinned.

"Now I'm even more hyped up to battle you again!" James added. "Though I guess Blastoise needs to rest up after evolving."

"The rest of my team can fight!" Dean replied, a confident smile appearing on his face. "Want to do some more training before we head back to Quest Island?"

"Sounds good to me!" James replied.

"I'll take you up on that as well!" Richard added.

The three trainers and Blastoise walked out of the temple and started heading back towards the Viapois ferry pier.

* * *

 **So, an evolution and a new capture for Dean after the battle with the unown in the Tanoby Ruins. Now that they've managed to see the ruins, the group will be turning their attention to the journey back up Sevault Canyon on their way to the Sevii League.**

… **Which means that I should probably get to work writing Chapter 31.**

 **As ever, feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Water Gun, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Ember.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam (in progress) and Egg Bomb.


	29. Fury of the Skarmory

**Hello, everyone!**

 **Last chapter saw James, Richard and Dean arrive at and explore some of the Tanoby Ruins. During their exploration, they were attacked by the local unown, with one of the mysterious pokémon joining Dean's team so that it could see the outside world. The three trainers now turn their sights back north towards the Sevii League.**

 **Upload Date: 14** **th** **August 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Fury of the Skarmory**

 _Sevault Canyon, Sevii Islands_

 _1:23pm, 6_ _th_ _August 2005_

"We should take the left road!"

"No, we definitely need to go right here!"

Richard let out a sigh as James and Dean bickered. The trio had reached a fork in the road on their way back north through Sevault Canyon, with the other two butting heads over which road they should take.

After arriving back in Renia Town the previous day, they'd decided to stay the night before starting to head north back towards Tyslan City. The Sevii League was due to start in three days' time, so they couldn't afford to leave it any longer before heading for Coloena Town.

"The path on the right will take us through the valley – we'll end up getting lost in the woods!" Dean insisted. "The left road will take us through the mountains – it'll be quicker and easier to follow!"

"No way!" James protested loudly. "The mountains will be harder to walk in, so we'll make slower progress. Besides, it'd be easier to get lost in the mountains because the path doesn't stay in a straight line!"

"Come on, guys." Richard attempted to resolve the situation. "Standing around here arguing about it is going to take more time than either road."

"Exactly!" Dean nodded fervently. "Arguing about this is pointless, James! Stop being so childish!"

"Huh?! He was talking to you!" James growled.

"Seriously, guys!" Richard snapped. "Let's just flip a coin or something!"

"Fine by me!" Dean replied.

"Same!" James nodded. The two of them glared at each other as Richard fished a coin out of his pocket and flipped it. Covering it with his hand, he looked between the two of them.

"James," he began. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads!" James said immediately.

Richard lifted his hand.

"Yes!" Dean whooped. "Looks like we're going to make it to Coloena Town after all!"

"Ugh. Fine, you win," James grumbled, sagging his shoulders. "Let's just get moving."

Richard sighed under his breath as he put the coin back in his pocket. He started following Dean and James along the left path. The day had started out so well. It was a shame that it had been marred by this silly argument. The training session earlier in the morning had been very productive – thanks to Dean and Blastoise, Helix had starting learning how to use Hydro Pump, which was a big step up from his current Water Gun attack. Flare's training with Charka had led him to start learning how to use Fire Blast, one of the most powerful fire type attacks. Richard wanted to master both attacks before the Sevii League began. He'd need every trick he could get his hands on!

* * *

 _2:05pm, 6_ _th_ _August 2005_

"It's hot!" James complained. The sun was high in the sky and beat down on them aggressively. When they'd first set off, they'd welcomed the improvement in the weather. It had become very cold and dark (for summer, at least) with all the rain and cloudy skies of the last couple of days. Today, though, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. After a while of walking through the rough terrain, it was really starting to drain their energy.

"Stop complaining!" Dean replied dismissively, though he quickly reached up to wipe away a bead of sweat that was threatening to run down the side of his face.

"If we'd gone with the path through the valley, then we could have stayed in the shade," James muttered bitterly as they trudged on.

"Nooowwwnn!" Ahead of them, Dean's newly-caught unown was flying around, eagerly taking in the view as they passed around the side of one of the mountains. Having been watching the psychic type for a while now, Richard was starting to think it looked a little like the letter 'D'. A suitable shape, given the first letter of its trainer's name.

The one redeeming feature of the bright sunshine today was that it meant that the view from the mountain paths was amazing. When James and Dean weren't arguing, there was a sense of calm as they looked out over the landscape. There was almost complete silence, aside from the grass rustling as the occasional gust of wind gently swept through it. It was a shame that the wind wasn't that strong today – it would have been a nice relief from the heat of the sun.

"Can't we stop for a quick rest?" James whined.

"I don't mind," Richard replied. "But do we have time to?"

"We could stop for a rest when we reach the next valley," said Dean, pointing to the gap between this mountain and the next one. "There'll hopefully be a bit of shade there as well."

"That's a relief!" James grinned.

"Hmm?" Something suddenly caught Richard's attention. "What's that?" There seemed to be some kind of bird soaring high above the valley. Its feathers must have been very shiny since the sun was reflecting off of them so strongly that it was difficult to look at it directly.

"I don't know," Dean replied, shielding his eyes and squinting at the bird in the distance.

"It's too far away for my Pokédex to identify it," James added, holding his Pokédex out in front of him.

"It looks like its heading down into the valley."

The three of them watched as the bird descended, finally disappearing from sight.

"Maybe we'll get to see it up close when we get to the valley," said Richard.

"Let's get moving then!" James grinned, joining Unown at the head of the group.

"You recovered your energy pretty quickly," Dean muttered.

* * *

"Ah!" A shiver of pleasure ran through James' body as they passed out of the sun and into the shade of the pine trees lining the sides of the valley. "That's much better!"

"I wonder where that pokémon went," Richard sighed, glancing around.

The three of them had continued talking about the mysterious flying pokémon as they followed the winding path down the side of the mountain and into the cool, sheltered valley. It had probably moved on while it had been out of their sight, but there was a chance that it was still in the area.

Reaching the bottom of the valley and still not seeing any sign of it, they decided to have a brief stop for a snack and to let the pokémon get some fresh air.

"I'm all for finding new pokémon," Dean began. "But I don't want us to spend the rest of the day searching and then not make it to Coloena Town in time."

"Don't worry," Richard assured him. "It's probably already long gone. I'm fine to just move on once we're done resting."

"Same here," James added. He'd have loved to have gotten a better look at that pokémon, but it wasn't worth causing Dean and Richard to miss the Sevii League for.

"Chaaar?" Charka suddenly jumped up, looking around uneasily.

"What's up, Charka?" James asked. He pulled himself to his feet as well.

"Chaaaarr." Charka frowned. He seemed to be listening intently. What could he hear? Was it that pokémon from before?

"Skkkaaaa!"

Suddenly, a loud screech pierced the air. All the pokémon leapt to their feet in surprise, as did Dean and Richard.

"What was that?!" Richard exclaimed.

"I don't like the sound of this," Dean murmured.

James quickly scanned their surroundings, searching for the source of that screech. He caught a glimpse of the flash of sunlight reflecting off of something out of the corner of his eye.

"Over there!" he cried. He pointed down the valley.

A flying pokémon was swooping around, diving close to the ground before flying back up and diving again. It was getting steadily closer to them. Was it chasing something?

"Look!" Dean suddenly shouted. A small, elephant-like pokémon was fleeing desperately from the flying pokémon. It looked injured.

"Is that a phanpy?" Richard wondered aloud, casting his memory back to when James had fought one at a battle tournament aboard the SS Anne.

"I think it is," James replied. He quickly pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Phanpy, the long nose pokémon. For its nest, a phanpy digs a vertical pit in the ground at the edge of a river. Its marks the area around its nest with its trunk to let others know that the area has been claimed. When many phanpy gather together, they thoroughly douse each other with water using their trunks. These pokémon can be seen drying their soaking-wet bodies at the water's edge._ "

As the three of them watched, the flying pokémon made another dive and struck the phanpy in the flank. It was thrown to the side and crashed to the ground. The flying pokémon landed next to it and prepared to launch another attack.

"Quick, Flare, use Take Down!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare quickly raced towards the two wild pokémon.

"Skkaaaa?" The flying pokémon leapt back into the air to avoid Flare's attack. It glared at Richard and the others as they ran to the phanpy's side.

"That's definitely the pokémon we saw earlier," said Dean, kneeling down to examine the injured phanpy.

"What is it?" Richard muttered darkly as he pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Skarmory, the armour bird pokémon. A pokémon that has a body and wings of steel. People in the past used feathers fallen from skarmory to make swords and knives. Its sturdy wings look heavy, but its bones are hollow and light, allowing it to fly freely in the sky_."

"Look out, Richard!" James shouted.

"Huh?" Richard looked up from his Pokédex in time to see the skarmory leap back into the air and spread its wings wide. Sweeping them forward violently, it sent a cluster of blades of air flying down towards the trainers. Flare immediately leapt in front of them and was sent flying back by the impact.

"Flare!" Richard cried in alarm. "Are you alright?"

"Taaaaa!" Flare quickly pulled himself back up and nodded. His right flank was covered in small cuts, but it seemed as though the skarmory's attack had been more of a warning and hadn't had that much power behind it. The next attack would probably be serious, though. They needed to scare it off.

"Use Bounce," Richard ordered.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare nodded. He tensed up and then leapt high into the air. As he descended towards the skarmory, it suddenly vanished from sight and reappeared above him. Agility.

"Skkkaaaaa!" it screeched, its wings hardening as it dove down after Flare. It swung one of its wings into Flare's back.

"Taaaa!" The ponyta lost control of his descent and crashed to the ground. He was soon back on his feet, slightly dazed from the impact.

"Looks like we're going to have to go all out," Richard muttered. "Flare, use Fire Blast!"

"Taaaa?" Flare gave him a surprised look. They'd only just started learning it this morning!

"Don't worry! Just give it your best shot!" Richard called, giving him a reassuring grin.

"Taaaa!" Flare nodded. He took a deep breath as the skarmory gave around to begin another attack. Focusing his power, he took aim and then fired. A large, billowing flame erupted from his mouth. However, it faded away long before it got close to the skarmory.

"Skkaaaa!" In response, the skarmory spread its wings and fired another cluster of air blades towards Flare. The failed Fire Blast hadn't intimidated it in the slightest.

"Dodge it and use Take Down!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaa!" Flare reacted quickly, jumping back to avoid the skarmory's attack before charging forwards again.

"Skkaaaaa!" The skarmory soared over Flare as he attempted to slam into it. Spinning around in the air, it spread its wings wide again and fired a cluster of star-shaped rays towards Flare.

"Taaaa!" Flare grunted in pain as the rays struck him from behind. He stumbled slightly, but remained upright.

"Do you need a hand, Richard?" James called.

"Chaaarr!" Standing beside him, Charka adopted a battle stance, just in case.

"We can handle it!" Richard called back, keeping one eye on the skarmory. "Don't worry!"

That skarmory was a surprisingly slippery opponent though. Brute force wasn't going to get anywhere against it. The fact that it was a steel type meant that Take Down and Bounce wouldn't do much damage anyway. That only really left Fire Blast, or leaving it to one of the others.

In any case, the first step was to find a way around the skarmory's speed. Fortunately, this wouldn't be a problem for Flare.

"Use Agility!" Richard called. "And then use Take Down!" he added as Flare vanished briefly from sight.

"Taaaaa!" The ponyta suddenly reappeared behind the skarmory and threw himself forwards before it had a chance to react.

"Skaaaa!" it screeched, more in anger than in pain, as it spun around and fired a cluster of air blades towards Flare, who was too close to take evasive action.

"Are you okay, Flare?" Richard called anxiously.

"Taaaaa!" Flare stumbled back, but remained upright.

"Richard?" James called over to him. He and Charka were poised to intervene.

"Just a second!" Richard shouted back. He frowned. If only Flare could hold his Fire Blast together long enough to reach the skarmory…

An idea flashed across his mind.

"Flare, use Agility!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare vanished from sight. As he reappeared on the skarmory's right, Richard shouted out his next order.

"Now use Fire Blast!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare took a deep breath and shot out a large ball of black smoke and flames.

"Skkkaa?!" The skarmory let out a startled cry as he was engulfed by the attack. A couple of seconds later, it flew back out of the cloud of smoke. Its body had turned pitch black from the soot. Though Flare's attack had been more soot than fire, it seemed to have spooked the skarmory. It immediately started flying away as fast as it could. The three trainers watched it until it had disappeared into the distance.

"Whew!" Richard let out a sigh of relief. "Great work, Flare! You did good!"

"Taaaa!" Flare grinned back.

"That was some nice thinking at the end, Richard," said Dean, patting him on the back. "And Flare pulled it off perfectly."

"I think the two of you are starting to really sync with each other!" James grinned. He patted Charka on the head. "Sorry you didn't get a chance to fight, Charka."

"Chhaaarr." Charka looked disappointed, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah! How's the phanpy doing?" Richard asked, suddenly remembering why he'd been fighting. He looked back at the phanpy.

"Phhaaann!" The small pokémon pulled itself back up and gave him a grateful smile. He was covered in countless little cuts and bruises, but the open wounds were starting to seal.

"He should be okay," Dean said confidently. He held up a Super Potion spray bottle. "I used a Super Potion on him."

"Glad to hear it." Richard leaned down and patted the phanpy on the head. "I don't suppose you could share some with Flare, could you?"

"Not a problem," Dean replied.

"So what do we do now?" James asked as Dean started spraying Flare with the Super Potion. "We can't just leave him here – that skarmory will come back for him once we're gone."

"Do you have friends somewhere?" Richard asked the phanpy.

"Didn't the Pokédex say that phanpy live alone?" asked James, recalling the Pokédex entry.

"But it also said that they're friendly with each other when they do meet up," Dean replied. "I don't get the feeling that they're solitary pokémon."

"Then we just need to find other phanpy then," said Richard. "We'll come with you until we find your friends!"

"Phhaaannn!" Phanpy nodded eagerly.

* * *

 _3:38pm, 6_ _th_ _August 2005_

Continuing along the mountain path with Phanpy in tow, James, Richard and Dean kept an eye out for any signs of other phanpy. They'd already sent off Spear and Dean's pidgeot to search from the sky. It was starting to cool down now that the sun was beginning to set, but it was still muggy and exhausting to walk in. It had been over an hour since they'd encountered Phanpy and there were still no signs of his friends.

"The Pokédex said that phanpy dig vertical pits into the ground by rivers, right?" James spoke to the others. "So that means we just have to look out for the nearest river."

"You say that," Richard began. "But we haven't seen any sign of one since we started climbing this mountain."

"Pidgeot and Spear will come back and tell us if they see one from the air." Dean looked off into the sky. It had been a little while since the two of them had left. They were both capable fighters, but with that skarmory around, Dean couldn't help but be a little nervous.

Ahead of the group, Phanpy walked alongside Unown. They both seemed to be talking about something, though the trainers had no idea what. James had warned Dean earlier that he'd need to keep an eye on Unown's obviously curious nature. He could end up getting himself into trouble if left to his own devices.

Upon checking the map earlier, they'd discovered that they were just over halfway back through Sevault Canyon. They would need to camp out for the night after they'd finished escorting Phanpy. With an early start the following morning, they should easily be able to make it back to Tyslan City.

"Hmm?" Something caught Richard's attention. "Is that Spear up there?" He pointed up in the sky above the cliffs on their left.

"Where?" James looked as well. Squinting his eyes and focusing, he spotted the silhouette of a fearow just passing over the cliff. He was impressed that Richard had managed to spot him at that distance. Just as he was about to mention it, he suddenly spotted a host of other silhouettes appear behind Spear.

"That doesn't look good." Clearly Richard had spotted them as well.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Richard quickly pointed out the silhouettes to him as well.

"You don't think it's…" James turned to look at the others.

"…That skarmory?" Dean finished his sentence for him.

James nodded.

"I think he went off and found his friends." Richard gulped.

"Feeeaaarrrr!" Spear called to them as he got in range. Sure enough, the bodies of the pokémon chasing him glinted in the sunlight. Apart from one, which was covered in jet black soot.

"Leave this to me!" Richard called to the others, pulling out two pokéballs. "Go, Flare, Helix!"

"Ommmaasss!"

"Taaaaa!"

Flare and Helix burst out of their balls and landed on the ground.

"Helix, use Hydro Pump!" Richard called. "Flare, use Fire Blast!"

"Ommmaaassss!" Helix started firing a powerful blast of water into the air towards the approaching skarmory.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare belched out a ball of flames and black smoke.

"Skkkaaaa!" The skarmory seemed startled for a couple of seconds. But Helix and Flare couldn't maintain the attacks and they petered out long before they could reach the approaching flock.

"Are you going to need any help, Richard?" James called.

"We'll be fine!" Richard grinned reassuringly. James was less confident though. For all of Richard's belief in his pokémon, he was still facing a large number of opponents. James thought he could count at least eight of them, but there could have been more – it was hard to make them out with the sun reflecting off of their metal wings.

But he decided to trust Richard. It was clear that he really wanted an opportunity to let Helix and Flare practice their new moves and James didn't want to needlessly get in the way of that. Nonetheless, he tightened his grip around Charka's pokéball, just in case.

"Use Spike Cannon!" Richard called to Helix.

"Ommmasss!" Helix nodded.

"And use Bounce, Flare!" Richard turned to Flare.

"Taaaa!" The ponyta gave a nod in response. Richard didn't expect the attacks to do that much damage, but they were at least more reliable than the new attacks. Now that the skarmory were closer, it would be easier to score hits as well.

"Skkkaaa!" The steel types immediately scattered as Helix fired a volley of spikes towards them. Four of them missed, but one scored a glancing blow behind one of the skarmory's shoulders. Sadly, the hit didn't even appear to faze the wild pokémon.

At the same time, Flare leapt high into the air. James could have sworn that Flare was managing higher and higher leaps the more he used Bounce.

While the skarmory had easily noticed Helix's attack and taken evasive action, Flare had timed his jump while they were distracted dodging the spikes. Their momentary confusion when they noticed that Flare had moved was enough for him to crash down on top of one of them. There was a crash and a plume of dust as the two of them hit the ground.

"Now use Fire Blast!" Richard immediately shouted.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare, still upright and largely unharmed by the impact, opened his mouth and fired a close-range blast of smoke and flames at the prone skarmory beneath him.

"Skkkaaaa!" the skarmory shrieked in pain. Flapping its wings frantically, it forced Flare to jump back. But even a weak Fire Blast was still highly effective at close-range. It was clear that the skarmory was struggling to take flight again.

"Take Down!" Richard quickly shouted to Flare. He then looked around at the remaining skarmory as they circled them. It seemed that they were angered by the fate of their companion, who let out another cry of pain as Flare slammed into it and sent it crashing into the cliff face behind them.

"Use…" Richard ran through his options in his head. Spike Cannon and Ancient Power wouldn't do much against steel type pokémon, while Tickle didn't have the coverage to deal with all of his opponents. That only really left Hydro Pump, but the skarmory were much closer now."…Hydro Pump!" He finished his order.

"Ommmasss!" Helix reacted immediately. Taking a deep breath and focusing with all his might, he fired a powerful blast of water towards the nearest skarmory. This time, he was able to score a direct hit and send the wild pokémon flying back.

"Skaaaaa!" The remaining skarmory dove towards him, bearing their talons and extending their beaks.

"Use Hydro Pump again!" Richard called to Helix. Looking over to Flare, he called out again. "Flare, use Fire Blast!"

"Ommasss!" Helix quickly fired another Hydro Pump, but lost control of the powerful jet of water and completely missed his target. Flare also attempted to launch a Fire Blast towards the skarmory, but couldn't summon up much more than a cloud of smoke.

"Skkkaaaaa!" The skarmory kept coming, sensing their weakness.

Just as they were about to strike Richard and Helix, a powerful blast of water appeared from the right and struck four of the skarmory. They were blasted to the side and crashed to the ground in a heap.

Of the two remaining skarmory, one was engulfed in a stream of flames and crashed to the ground as well, black smoke rising from the heated metal on its wings.

"The last one's yours, Richard!" Dean shouted as Richard glanced over at them. Charka and Blastoise had launched attacks to fend off most of them, but one remained – the soot-covered one they'd fought earlier.

"Skkkaaaaa!" it screamed, tucking in its wings and diving towards Richard.

"Use Hydro Pump, one more time!" Richard yelled.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix nodded and fired a powerful blast of water towards the approaching enemy. His aim was still shaky and he didn't score a direct hit, but he caught the edge of the skarmory's wing. The impact caused it to lose balance and accidentally spin round into Helix's jet of water.

"That was lucky!" Richard breathed a sigh of relief as the skarmory was blasted back and crashed into the cliff face.

"Roooowww!" Spear landed on his shoulder. He also seemed relieved that the threat was over.

"We should get moving again!" James called to them. They'd temporarily incapacitated the skarmory, but there was no guarantee that they wouldn't come after them again.

"Agreed!" Dean nodded.

"You did great, guys!" Richard recalled Helix and Flare to their pokéballs. "Can you head back out to continue searching?" he asked Spear.

Just as Spear was about to take flight again, Pidgeot appeared from the other direction, calling out to them excitedly. He circled above them for a couple of seconds before flying back in the direction he'd come.

"Do you think he managed to find the other phanpy?" James asked.

"I'm sure he has!" Dean grinned. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

 _5:26pm, 6_ _th_ _August 2005_

The sun hadn't set, but the forested valley sat in the shadow of the mountain gave the impression that it was later than it actually was. Though they still hadn't found Phanpy's friends yet, James, Richard and Dean's thoughts were starting to turn towards what they were going to do afterwards. The delay fighting the skarmory had meant that they hadn't covered as much ground as they'd hoped. There was no way that they could continue walking through the mountains after dark.

Maybe it would be best if they camped out for the night in this valley and then resumed their journey back to Tyslan City tomorrow morning?

It seemed the most sensible option to James, but Richard and Dean were understandably unhappy about it.

"You know that the Sevii League starts in three days, right?!" Richard demanded.

"We can't afford to be late!" Dean added.

That was true, but it was better than slipping in the dark and falling down the side of a mountain. They wouldn't get to the Sevii League if that happened either. When he'd pointed this out to them, their internal conflict was over wanting to push on to make sure they were in time for the league and their gut instinct that it really was a bad idea.

The fact that they still needed to get Phanpy back to his friends was, thankfully, postponing the decision. Pidgeot and Spear were still scanning the sky, but were having trouble locating the phanpy that Pidgeot had spotted earlier.

"Do you think that they noticed Pidgeot looking for them earlier and all went into hiding?" James asked.

"Maybe," Dean replied uncertainly. Once wild pokémon were spooked, they became almost impossible to find. Honestly, a part of him was starting to think that it would be better to leave Phanpy to try and find them on his own. He'd stand a better chance of finding them that way.

"The Pokédex said that phanpy like to dig their nests alongside rivers," Richard said, pulling out his Pokédex to re-read the entry. "How close are we to the river in this valley?"

"We're close," Dean replied. He pointed ahead. "Once we're through those trees, we should be at the riverbank."

"I bet that the phanpy have all hidden in their nests for the night," said Richard. "That's why Spear and Pidgeot have been having so much trouble finding them in the dark."

"So do you think it'd be better for us to do the searching?" James asked.

Richard nodded. "I think they've done all they can."

When Spear and Pidgeot returned from another sweep, Richard and Dean recalled them to their pokéballs. The group continued making their way through the forested valley until they finally arrived on the riverbank.

While they were discussing what they should do next, Phanpy suddenly started running along the riverbank, calling out excitedly. The three trainers shared a glance and then rushed after him.

"Phhaaan?" Suddenly, the head of another phanpy appeared from a hole in the ground. Seeing Phanpy, it let out another cry. "Phhhaan!"

"Phhaan?" More phanpy popped out of their nesting holes in curiosity.

"Phhaaann!" Phanpy cried as he approached. The other phanpy all climbed out of their holes and rushed to greet him.

"What a relief!" Richard grinned as he and the others watched the scene.

"Phhaaann!" Phanpy called out to them in gratitude, waving his trunk at them.

"Take care of yourself, Phanpy!" James called back.

"Now, we should start talking about what we're going to do about tonight," said Dean.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to continue walking in the mountains at night," James replied. They continued talking as they waved goodbye to Phanpy and his friends and followed the river back down the valley.

"How about we compromise?" Richard suggested. The other two looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"How about we keep going until we reach the edge of the valley and then stop for the night?" Richard continued. "That way we've still covered a lot of ground and will be ready to hit the mountain road again in the morning, but we don't have to worry about climbing the mountain in the dark!"

"That's fine by me," James replied.

"I guess that could work," Dean admitted begrudgingly.

"Awesome!" Richard grinned. "Let's get moving then!"

* * *

 **Now that they're firmly back on the road to Tyslan City, James, Richard and Dean are edging closer to the Sevii League. We now have only one chapter left in the Sevault Canyon arc, and then we'll be onto the final stage of the story. Scary. I guess I should get working on actually writing the Sevii League chapters…**

 **As ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I feel I did a good enough job with the battles with the skarmory, though I was slightly worried that the chapter plot itself was a little weak.**

 **And just to remind everyone, as per usual there will be a week's break before Chapter 30 is uploaded.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump (in progress), Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast (in progress).

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam (in progress) and Egg Bomb.


	30. Colony on the Rampage

**Welcome back after the break last week. Here we are, at the end of the Sevault Canyon arc. Only the Sevii League left to go once we're through this chapter!**

 **Last time, James, Richard and Dean ran afoul of a group of skarmory after protecting a wild phanpy on their way back up the canyon.**

 **Upload Date: 28** **th** **August 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Colony on the Rampage**

 _Sevault Canyon, Sevii Islands_

 _11:24am, 7_ _th_ _August 2005_

James, Richard and Dean had been making good progress this morning. At Dean's insistence, they'd set off almost as soon as the sun had risen and had been hiking through the mountains without stopping since then.

But the three of them couldn't go on with no rest whatsoever. When they'd spotted a village nestled in a narrow valley below them, they'd agreed to stop there for a quick break. James was also hoping that they'd be able to buy something to eat for lunch later. Despite their planning when they'd first set out into Sevault Canyon, their food had practically run out.

Richard and Dean decided to kill time while they waited for James by doing some more training. Richard was particularly keen to have Helix, Flare and Tory hone their new, powerful attacks. The Sevii League was now only two days away – they didn't have any time to lose!

"Use Fire Blast!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare fired out a powerful blast of flames. After a couple of seconds, five jets of flames billowed out from the main jet like the five points of a pentagon. As the attack hit the rock that he was aiming for, the five jets curled in and engulfed the rock. As the smoke cleared, not only had the rock been turned completely black from soot, but Richard could also make out a faint heat haze rising off of it.

"That was great, Flare!" He stepped forward and patted Flare on the head.

"Taaaa!"

"That was more or less perfect." Dean nodded in satisfaction. "I don't think we need to worry about Fire Blast anymore."

"How are you doing, Helix?" Richard turned to look at the omastar.

"Ommmaass!" Helix had set his sights on an upright, hollow tree trunk. Taking a deep breath, he fired a powerful blast of water towards the tree trunk. There was a loud crack as the compressed jet of water struck it and tore straight through. Gasping for breath, Helix stopped expelling water.

"That was perfect, Helix!" Richard grinned. "I'd say we've got Hydro Pump all figured out as well!"

"That just leaves Tory and Solar Beam," Dean sighed.

Solar Beam required the user to draw in a lot of energy from the sun and then fire it at the opponent as a concentrated beam. It required a lot of focus, made even harder by the fact that the user was vulnerable to the opponent's attacks while absorbing sunlight, and even the slightest lapse could cause the move to fail.

"I guess we still need to work on it," Richard said as James started walking back over towards them. "How'd it go?"

"The villagers tend to buy food from the next village over," James replied. "But one of them was kind enough to make us some sandwiches for lunch. That'll be enough, right?"

"Well, it's only for one day, isn't it?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine!"

James looked between the three pokémon Richard had been training with. "How did it go?"

"Well…" Richard quickly explained the situation to James.

"That's the problem with these powerful moves," he replied. "But at least Flare and Helix have managed to master theirs."

"And there's still plenty of time for Tory as well!" Richard patted Tory on the head.

At that moment, there was a disturbance in the village centre, not too far from them. A panicked man had appeared, sweat dripping from his face and panting heavily. He was bent over as he tried to catch his breath. Had he been running?

The three trainers instinctively walked over to join the villagers who were gathering around the man to see what was happening.

"It's terrible!" he gasped when someone asked him what was wrong. "My village… it's being attacked by wild pokémon!"

"Wild pokémon?!" James, Richard and Dean exchanged concerned looks.

"Yeah!" The man pulled himself upright and took a deep breath. "A colony of mankey who live in the mountains nearby have gone on the rampage – they're destroying everything!"

"Is anyone hurt?" one of the villagers asked.

"I think everyone managed to escape, but we need to stop the mankey before they _do_ hurt someone!"

Murmurs filled the air as the villagers quietly voiced their thoughts.

"How can we stop the mankey?"

"Do you think they could come here next?"

"I want to help, but there's no one in the village who trains pokémon for battle."

Someone noticed James, Richard and Dean. And Flare, Helix and Tory behind them.

"Ah! The three of you are pokémon trainers, aren't you?"

All eyes turned on them.

"Oh, ahh!" James momentarily panicked as they became the centre of attention.

"You are?" The man from the other village approached them. "Thank goodness! Please help us drive the mankey from our village!"

"What should we do?" James hissed to Richard and Dean.

"I think that village is on the route back out of Sevault Canyon anyway," Dean breathed back. "We might as well help out."

"Sure, we'll help you out!" Richard grinned.

The man's face lit up and the villagers burst into applause, much to James' embarrassment.

"Which way is the village?" he asked.

"I'll lead you there," the man replied. "Thank you for agreeing to do this!"

* * *

 _11:56am, 7_ _th_ _August 2005_

"This kinda reminds me of the time when we first met Raenok," James said as he looked at the village.

"No, this is far worse than what Raenok did in Pewter City," Richard replied.

The mankey were continuing to rampage through the village. There was an almighty din as they broke everything they could find – crockery, glass windows, the walls of houses – as well as the demented screeches of the pokémon themselves.

"How many of them are there?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," the man replied. "At least thirty of them though."

"At least thirty?!" Richard exclaimed. "How are we supposed to fight off thirty deranged mankey?"

"We've only got eighteen pokémon between us." James frowned. "And mankey are more powerful than usual when they're in a rage."

"I've got it!" Richard tapped his closed fist onto the open palm of his other hand.

"What?" Dean asked.

"James, why don't you get Raenok to try speaking with them?" Richard asked. "He's a mankey as well, so maybe he can get them to calm down."

"Sounds like a plan." James nodded. "I'll give it a try." He pulled out Raenok's pokéball and called him out.

"Maaan!" Raenok landed on the ground and looked at him expectantly.

"Let's go, Raenok," said James, standing up straight and starting to walk towards the village. "I need you to help me calm down these wild mankey."

"Maaaan!" Raenok nodded and started following him.

"Let's hope this works," Dean said as he stood up.

The five of them walked cautiously along the main road into the village, pausing as they reached the entrance. A couple of the enraged mankey in the street stopped what they were doing and fixed them with furious stares.

"Alright!" James turned to Raenok. "The stage is all yours!"

"Maaaan!" Raenok nodded confidently. He took a couple of steps forward and called out to the mankey.

"Keeeeyyy!"

"Maan!"

"Maaaan!"

"Keeeeeyyyy!"

They appeared to be having a discussion. It looked like things were going well.

"Maaaaannnn!" Suddenly, the mankey started leaping around, throwing powerful punches and kicks wildly.

"What's going on?" James cried. "Why aren't they listening to you, Raenok?"

"Maaaaann."

James and the others froze as they heard Raenok growl menacingly. He slowly turned back to them, his eyes unfocused and full of rage.

"This can't be good," Richard muttered.

"Maaaaaannnn!" Raenok suddenly let out a loud screech and threw himself towards them, his fist glowing a dark red colour.

"Run away!" Dean shouted. The four humans quickly turned and raced out of the village.

* * *

 _12:04pm, 7_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Okay, so that didn't work out as well as I'd hoped!" Richard laughed awkwardly.

"It didn't work out at all!" Dean snapped.

The four of them were back in their hiding place outside the village, watching as Raenok and the other mankey continued rampaging around.

"I'd forgotten that when a mankey is enraged, other mankey tend to get enraged as well," James sighed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dean asked, dropping down to the ground. "All we've managed to do is add another vandal to the mix."

"Don't call Raenok a vandal!" James protested. "He's just not thinking at the moment!"

"Sure, whatever." Dean shrugged. "Either way, we need to fight him as well as the others now."

"How many pokémon have we got with a type advantage over mankey?" Richard asked.

"I've got Pidgeot," Dean replied. "And Unown can technically resist fighting types."

"Ayra has Aerial Ace," James added.

"And then I've got Spear, Flare and Tory," Richard sighed. "That's six in total."

"Surely you'd be able to defeat them with the type advantage?" The man looked between them pleadingly.

"I guess we'll just have to give it a go," James said, pulling himself to his feet. "But those mankey are going to be tough and if we're not careful, they'll easily overrun us."

As he was about to start walking, he suddenly noticed someone walking along the road towards the village. It was an older boy, maybe fifteen of sixteen years old, wearing a dark maroon hoodie and dark jeans. His shoes looked expensive, but well-worn, while he wore a black beany on his head. A thin, green scarf was wrapped around his neck. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail which hung down to just below his shoulder blades.

As he walked, he noticed James and the others and changed direction to come over to them.

"Why are you hiding over here?" he asked.

James, Richard, Dean and the man shared a quick look.

"Umm, you do realise that there's a colony of mankey on the rampage in the village, right?" James asked.

"Hmm? Well, I noticed that there was some kind of commotion going on," the boy replied. "Is that why the four of you are hiding here?"

"We're not hiding!" Richard protested. "We're trying to come up with a plan to calm the mankey down!"

"That's pointless." The boy shook his head. "Once mankey get into a rage, the only way to stop them is to knock them out. They'll calm down after that."

"Yeah, but there're tons of them in the village," Dean said, glancing back over. The sound of glass breaking pierced the air.

"And?" The boy seemed genuinely confused by Dean's caution. "Even in a rage, a colony of wild mankey would be no match for a well-trained pokémon."

The boy's remarks didn't seem intentionally mocking, but Dean still scowled.

"Why don't you try handling them, then?" he demanded.

"Sure, not a problem," the boy replied. "Oh, my name's Zack by the way. Zack Cantourne."

The others quickly introduced themselves as well.

"Are you sure you can take on all of those mankey?" Richard asked.

"They're wild pokémon – it should be easy," Zack replied.

"About that," James began. "One of them is a trained pokémon."

"Hmm?"

James stayed silent for a couple of seconds. It was embarrassing to admit that he'd let his pokémon go out of control. "I had my mankey try and reason with them, and he ended up going berserk as well." He spoke quickly to cover his embarrassment.

"Well, these things happen." Zack shrugged and started walking towards the village. "Don't worry, I'm confident that my pokémon will be a match for him."

"I'm not sure whether to be reassured or annoyed by that…" James mumbled.

"…Well, you guys sit tight here," Zack said. "I'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"No way!" Dean jumped up and followed him. "After all that talk, I want to see you actually do this."

"Sure, not a problem with me," Zack replied.

James got up as well. Raenok was his pokémon, so he had a duty to at least be there. He hoped that he could return him to his pokéball before he was too badly injured.

"So what kind of pokémon are you using?" Richard asked. He'd jumped to his feet as well and started walking after them. After a couple of moments' hesitation, the local man jumped up and followed them as well.

"My trusted partner." Zack responded to Richard's question as they walked. "I've fought together with him as long as I've been a trainer."

"Not giving us any clues then?" Richard grinned.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Zack replied.

They reached the entrance to the village. As they approached, an increasing number of mankey noticed them and turned their way.

"Maaaann!" One mankey in particular jumped down from destroying a chimney and landed in the middle of the road, fixing the humans with a fierce glare.

"Raenok!" James called, recognising him.

"That's your mankey?" Zack asked.

"That's right!" James nodded.

"Alright." Zack stepped forward and pulled out a pokéball. "I'll make sure I don't hurt him too much."

"Th-thanks," James replied. Even though Zack had said that, he was still worried. What if Raenok injured Zack's pokémon and Zack then felt he needed to be more forceful with him?

"Go, Javik!" Zack called.

"Grreeeee!" A large, blue, frog-like pokémon with what appeared to be a pink, fleshy scarf wrapped around its neck burst from the ball and landed softly on the ground.

"What kind of pokémon is that?" Dean cried, taken aback by the sudden appearance of a pokémon he knew nothing of. James quickly pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at Zack's pokémon.

" _Greninja, the ninja pokémon and the evolved form of frogadier. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its opponents using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars made out of compressed water. When it spins and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two._ "

Now James was _really_ worried about Raenok. "Come on, Raenok, snap out of it and calm down!" he called encouragingly. "I'll give you a double helping at lunchtime!"

"Maaaaannnn!" Normally the promise of additional food would be enough to persuade Raenok to do just about anything. Now though, he stamped the ground violently instead. A cascade of rocks was flung into the air. Raenok jumped into the air and swung his leg out, kicking the rocks towards Javik the greninja. As they were tumbling down, Raenok leapt after them, his fist glowing a dark red colour.

"Watch out!" James shouted to Zack.

"Dodge it and use Blizzard!" Zack called.

"Grrreennn!" Javik nodded. What happened next left James, Richard and Dean stunned. In the blink of an eye, Javik had leapt almost twelve feet into the air, easily avoiding the rocks. It was as if he'd used Agility rather than a regular dodge.

"Maaan?!" Despite being blinded by his rage, even Raenok seemed taken aback by Javik's speed. As he started to descend, the greninja whipped his 'scarf' out of the way and fired an icy blast of snow, ice and freezing air towards the mankey.

James grimaced as Raenok was hit by the freezing Blizzard and crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Try recalling him!" Zack called to him.

"R-Right!" James quickly pulled out Raenok's pokéball. "Raenok, return!" The recall beam shot out from the ball. But before it could hit its target, Raenok pulled himself up and leapt up into the air again.

"Looks like I need to weaken him some more," Zack muttered.

"Keeeeeyyyy!" Raenok had crossed his arms to use Cross Chop on Javik, who had dropped back down to the ground. However, without needing to wait for Zack's order, the greninja jumped backwards with a flip to avoid the attack.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Zack ordered.

"Grreeenn!" Javik fired a powerful blast of water towards Raenok, who had staggered after missing his target. Despite the fact that he was using such powerful moves, he was using them in a graceful and agile way. This wasn't a pokémon that used brute force to win its battles.

"Maaaannn!" Raenok was struck and blasted back by the impact, but pulled himself back to his feet.

"Raenok," James murmured, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"That's a really well-trained mankey," Zack said, looking visibly impressed.

"Maaaan!" Having pulled himself to his feet, Raenok lunged back towards Javik with a surprising burst of speed. He drove his fist into Javik's chest, sending him flying back.

"Are you alright, Javik?!" Zack cried in alarm.

"Grrreee!" Javik pulled himself back to his feet and nodded.

"What a relief!" Zack gasped, wiping his forehead. His expression hardened. "Let's subdue him quickly – use Acrobatics and then Hydro Pump!"

"Grreeee!" Javik raced forwards, darting all around Raenok before diving in and scoring a direct hit. As he was knocked back, Javik landed and fired another Hydro Pump towards him.

"Maaaaaann!" Raenok cried as he was thrown back. He hit the wall of a nearby house and slumped to the ground.

"Raenok!" James immediately ran over to him, inadvertently drawing the attention of the wild mankey who were still rampaging through the village.

"Watch out!" Zack called.

"Grrreeeenn!" Acting on reflex, Javik sprang forward and intercepted one of the mankey. Grabbing it by the chest, he slammed it into the ground. There was a brief shockwave as the ground cracked from the force of the impact.

It was now that James realised that Zack and Javik really had been holding back in their battle with Raenok – the mankey had been knocked out instantly.

"Maaaaannn!" The remaining mankey began circling them. As James recalled Raenok to his pokéball, Zack ordered Javik to attack once again. He leapt nimbly between each opponent, sending the wild pokémon flying. The air was filled with screeching as the mankey called more and more of the colony to join them.

* * *

But it was all over in a matter of minutes. Javik made short work of the mankey. With the battle over and the rampage stopped, James and the others walked through the village, using super potions on the injuries the mankey had sustained.

"By the way." Richard turned to the local man as he finished spraying one of the mankey. "Where are all the other villagers?"

"They're taking shelter at another village higher up the mountain," the man replied. "As soon as the mankey have gone, I'll head up there and tell them that it's all clear."

"…So you're from Kanto as well?" Dean asked Zack.

"That's right," Zack replied. "I'm from Fuchsia City originally, but I spend most of my time travelling these days."

"Why did you come to the Sevii Islands?" James asked. "Just a whim?"

"I'm constantly looking to improve my skills," Zack explained. "I trained as a ninja at the Fuchsia gym when I was younger, but Master Koga told me that in order to truly improve, I needed to go out and experience the world."

"Is there something special about the Sevii Islands?" James asked.

"I've been going around and competing in pokémon leagues to test my skills," Zack replied. "So I came out here to compete in the Sevii League."

"You too, huh?" Dean frowned. He clearly wasn't looking forward to the prospect of having to battle Zack and Javik in the Sevii League.

"Is that so?" Richard had come over and overheard what they were talking about. "In that case, how about the two of us have a quick battle – one-on-one?"

"You're competing in the Sevii League as well?" Zack looked him up and down. "Alright, I accept your challenge. As soon as we've finished tending to the mankey though."

"Of course!" Richard grinned back.

* * *

 _12:41pm, 7_ _th_ _August 2005_

With all the mankey healed up, calmed down and heading back into the forest where they belonged, the four trainers said goodbye to the local man and headed out to a flat patch of ground just outside the village.

Richard and Zack agreed that they'd fight a one-on-one battle, while Dean would act as the referee. Standing at opposite ends of the battlefield, the two of them pulled out their pokéballs.

"Go, Javik!" Zack called.

"Grrreeeenn!" Javik burst out the ball and landed on the ground. Even this simple motion displayed the speed at which the greninja could move.

"Go, Naro!" Richard called.

"Niiidooooh!" Naro roared as he emerged from the ball.

"Alright, Naro, start off with Horn Attack!" Richard ordered.

"Niiiddoooh!" Naro started charging towards Javik, his feet thudding loudly on the ground with each stride. It was the perfect opposite to the elegant agility of his opponent.

"Dodge it, Javik!" Zack called, as if on cue.

"Grreee!" Javik dodged the attack by darting round Naro's left.

"Acrobatics!" Zack ordered.

"Grrreeee!" Javik dove in and struck Naro on the back of his left shoulder.

"Niiddooh!" Naro cried out. The momentum from his previous attack and the force of Javik's impact caused him to topple forward. He hit the ground with a crash.

"Why is Richard trying to fight a battle against an agility-based pokémon using one that's best at brute strength?" James wondered quietly as Naro pulled himself up and Richard shouted out his next order.

"Naro, use Megahorn!"

Naro turned round and lunged at Javik, lowering his head to point his horn at the greninja.

"Dodge it!" Zack called to Javik.

"Use Double Kick!" Richard shouted as Javik started to dodge.

"Niiiddooh!" Naro screeched to a halt and swung out his leg. Javik was caught by surprise and couldn't move fast enough to avoid the unexpected attack. As he was knocked off balance, Naro swung his other leg and sent the lighter pokémon flying backwards. Despite being hit by two heavy blows in quick succession, Javik quickly recovered and didn't seem to have taken that much damage.

"Use Night Slash!" Zack called.

"Grrreeee!" Javik sprang forwards, slashing viciously at Naro, who'd raised his forearms in defence instinctively.

"Use Poison Sting!" Richard yelled.

"Niiiddooh!" Naro waited for Javik to start jumping back from his attack before lunging forward, his horn glowing purple. Just as he was about to strike him, the greninja rolled his body to the side. The attack missed by a hair's width.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

Still in mid-dodge, Javik fired a powerful blast of water into Naro's flank.

"Niiiidddoooh!" Naro roared in pain. He was forced to the side by the intense pressure and lost his balance.

"Naro!" Richard cried as he toppled over.

"Finish up with Night Slash!" Zack called.

"Grrreeee!" Javik nodded. He dove towards Naro and slashed at his exposed flank.

"Niiiidddooh!" Naro roared in pain. He attempted to swat Javik away with one of his bulky arms, but the greninja instantly jumped back out of range. Though the nidoking pulled himself to his feet once again, the pain of the latest attack was etched into his face.

"Alright, that's it!" Dean called, making his decision. "This battle's over!"

"Huh?" Richard looked over at him in surprise. "But Naro can keep going!"

"Just look at him," Dean replied. "He'd struggle to launch his own attacks, never mind dodging Javik's. It's already clear which side won."

"Javik, return!" Zack recalled Javik to his pokéball. Richard looked between him and Naro for a second, his frustration clear on his face. Then he walked over to Naro and patted him on his good shoulder.

"Looks like we lost, Naro," he said. Now that he was closer, he could see that the last slash had left a nasty cut in Naro's side. The way that he flinched every time he shifted it showed how painful it was. There was no way that they could have gone on to win the battle.

"Niiiddooh." Naro gave him a reassuring look as he pulled out a super potion and gently sprayed it on the wound.

"Is your nidoking okay?" Richard looked up to see that Zack had come over. "Javik and I are usually more restrained, but that last attack was more powerful than we'd meant it to be."

"…He'll be fine!" Richard replied. He put the super potion away and held out his hand. "You're a tough trainer, Zack. It's going to be one hell of a Sevii League with you there!"

"Your nidoking put up a good fight considering," Zack said, shaking his hand. "It was excellent training."

"Since you're heading to Coloena Town as well, why don't we travel together?" Dean and James came over to join them.

"I don't normally travel with others…" Zack began awkwardly. He was clearly taken aback by the sudden invitation.

"Hey, we'll be travelling on the same road anyway," said James. "There's nothing to lose by talking some more on the journey."

"If we make good time, then we should be back in Tyslan City by this evening," Dean added.

"Well, I guess," Zack mumbled. "Alright, I'll tag along with you guys."

"Glad to hear it!" James grinned.

"By the way." Dean turned to James and Richard. "Are you two supposed to be meeting up with Livvi again?"

"Yeah," Richard replied.

"Where? And when?"

"…No idea."

"…So how are you going to meet up with her?"

James and Richard looked at each other.

"Well, she'll probably head to Tyslan City, right?" Richard said.

"Hmm." James nodded. "Or she'll head on to Coloena Town by herself if she can't find us."

"…Well, you sound pretty confident." Dean gave them a strange look. "Well, whatever, let's get going."

* * *

 _Tyslan City, Sevii Islands_

 _6:54pm, 7_ _th_ _August 2005_

It had been a long journey from Sevault Canyon, but the distance shapes of the buildings of Tyslan City re-energized the trainers as they drew within sight of them. It was a sight made even more welcome by the fact that they'd run out of water in the afternoon and had had to trek under the blazing heat of the sun for several hours.

As soon as they reached the pokémon centre, the energy drained out of them again. It was a good thing that there was an automatic door to get in – James didn't think he would have had the energy to open it otherwise. Unfortunately, there was no easy way out of what awaited them beyond the door.

"How long were you planning on keeping me waiting?" Livvi had demanded as soon as James and Richard walked through the door. Apparently she'd been there since the morning. Before James and Richard had a chance to point out to her that there hadn't been an agreed meet-up time when they'd split up, Livvi had noticed Dean and Zack following them and they'd had to explain that instead.

Once the introductions were out of the way, James and Richard tagged along with Livvi to the room she'd booked for the night so that they could shower and get changed. They agreed with Dean and Zack that they'd meet up again in fifteen minutes to have dinner.

"Shower's all yours, Richard!" James announced as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Cool!" Richard jumped up and hurried over. The two of them high-fived as they passed each other.

"Ahh! It feels good having a shower after all that!" James sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. There was a click as Richard locked the door to the bathroom.

"Hey, James!" Livvi's head appeared over the side of the bunk above. She didn't look too pleased. "Care to explain this?"

"Explain what?" James asked tiredly. He was about to yawn, but decided better of it. The bunk squealed and groaned as Livvi shifted over and then jumped down. The sound of the shower started up as she landed.

"This!" She held out her camera. The picture he'd taken inside the Tanoby Ruins was on the screen. "There's only one picture!"

"Huh?" James was momentarily confused. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." He decided to quickly explain. "After I took that photo, a bunch of wild pokémon attacked us, so I couldn't take any more."

"Really?" Livvi raised an eyebrow. "Wild pokémon in a temple?"

"It's true!" James cried. He pointed at the writing on the walls in the background of the photo. "The letters came alive and started attacking us!"

"The letters 'came alive', did they?" Livvi shook her head. "You could at least come up with a more convincing lie, James."

"Ah, but if I were lying, then surely I'd _choose_ a more believable lie!" James grinned. "I'd only give you such an unbelievable story if it actually were the truth!"

It _was_ the truth, of course, but it didn't seem to have placated Livvi.

"Honestly, you're useless," she sighed. "This was the only thing I asked you to do."

"Hey, you're the one who decided to disappear off to a beach resort instead of helping Richard train!" James retorted. "And you accuse me of being the irresponsible one!"

Unable to respond, Livvi scowled briefly at him before climbing back up onto her bunk with a 'humph'.

"This is going to be a fun evening," James mumbled under his breath. Hopefully she'd have forgiven him by the time they went down to dinner.

* * *

 **Credit goes to ZyroGaming69 for the character of Zack.**

 **So here we are, the beginning of the end of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **. With most of their training behind them, all that's left is for our protagonists to get to Coloena Town for the Sevii League. I'm hoping that this chapter served as a humorous little break before the intensity of the league kicks in.**

 **On a related note, long-time readers may remember that I wrote a short series of extra chapters for** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **known as the '** _ **Kanto Specials**_ **' whose main purpose was to distract people from the fact that I was taking forever to publish** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **, as well as expand on the characters of the first story. Despite the fact that the** _ **Kanto**_ _ **Specials**_ **were never all that popular, I still feel that expanding on the stories of lesser characters (as well as revisiting the main trio) is worthwhile and, with** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **approaching its end, I've used the lessons learned from last time to implement a new system.**

 **To start off with, I plan to eventually delete** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto – Specials**_ **and merge the extra chapters with the main** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **story. This approach means casting aside the reviews and views the former received during the 14 odd months since it was uploaded, which I greatly regret. However, I feel that the extra chapters for** _ **Kanto**_ **will get more attention if they are attached to the end of their parent story. I don't have a current date set for this merger, but I'll update my profile when I have something concrete.**

 **Naturally, I'll be using this new system for the extra chapters for** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **. Just as I invited readers to tell me which characters they wanted to see last time, I have set up a poll on my profile on which characters should get an extra chapter centred around them. I may end up writing chapters which feature more than one character (because a chapter based around James would almost certainly involve Livvi and Richard as well), but I'll take the most popular characters into account when doing that. There are a couple of characters who debut next chapter, so it might be worth holding off a vote or two for next week. Finally, if there's a character who you'd like to see who isn't currently on the poll, then feel free to PM me about it.**

 **Anyway, as ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. And don't forget to vote in the poll!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam (in progress) and Egg Bomb.


	31. Stage Set!

**Surprise! I'm heading off on holiday tomorrow and won't have internet access, so I decided I'd upload Chapter 31 slightly early.**

 **Last chapter saw James, Richard and Dean try and fail to pacify a rampaging colony of mankey on their way out of Sevault Canyon. A trainer named Zack resolved the problem and ended up tagging along with them. When they finally arrived back in Tyslan City, they met up with Livvi once again.**

 **Upload Date: 3** **rd** **September 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Stage Set!**

 _Kohra Channel, Sevii Islands_

 _9:35am, 8_ _th_ _August 2005_

"There it is!"

Standing on the deck of the ferry, Richard pointed at the town drawing ever closer to them.

"Oh? So that's it then?" Dean walked up to join him. "Coloena Town?"

The others joined them as they looked out at their destination. Nestled in a cove with tall hills and cliffs enclosing it from either side, Coloena Town stood out sharply against the blue of the sea.

Quest's End Island itself was much smaller than Quest Island – in fact, it was probably smaller than Verdant Island. Yet it still had an imposing aura about it, much like a pokémon gym projected a powerful aura over the town that hosted it. The lack of trees everywhere apart from in Coloena Town itself also added to this.

"So why are they holding the Sevii League in a place like this?" James asked, looking across the city towards the distant cluster of stadiums on the far side. "Wouldn't it have been better to hold it just outside Tyslan City or Carlona City?"

"Why do they hold the Kanto League on Indigo Plateau?" Livvi fired a question of her own in response.

"…Good point."

"There must be a reason though, right?" Dean asked, turning to look at Livvi.

However, it was Zack who answered. "Coloena Town and Quest's End Island have traditionally been places where strong pokémon trainers gather and train. It's said that the island used to be home to many strong pokémon and that aspiring trainers would travel there to prove themselves."

"That's pretty much it." Livvi nodded, confirming Zack's statement. "The Sevii Islands Pokémon Association chose to set up their headquarters on the island because of its legacy as a training ground."

"And so they thought it would be a good idea to host the league there as well."

The trainers looked round at Lostelle's father, the one who had spoken.

"Daddy knows tons of stuff about the Sevii League!" Lostelle piped up. "He once won the league, you know!"

"Lostelle!" her father said sharply.

"You won the Sevii League?!" Richard cried in surprise.

"That was years ago," Lostelle's father replied. "I stopped training pokémon when I settled down to start a family."

"Any advice?" Dean asked eagerly.

"I don't know any of the competing trainers, apart from you kids, so there's not much I can offer." Lostelle's father raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "But I'll give you one tip: be very careful if you're drawn against a Coloena Town local. Keep that in mind."

"Are there many Coloena trainers competing?" Zack asked.

"Put it this way, I've seen years when all of the trainers who made it through the qualifiers were from here."

"Are they that good?" James gasped.

"They eat, breath and sleep pokémon battles. You wouldn't be able to beat them unless you get serious about it."

"I remember reading about that as well," said Livvi. "And there are going to be loads of trainers like that here."

"Guess we'd better do some training once we land then!" Richard grinned as the ferry drew closer to Coloena Town.

* * *

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _10:23am, 8_ _th_ _August 2005_

After landing, Richard, Dean and Zack had insisted that the group head straight to the tournament site so that they could register and get their room keys. This had caused a brief dispute with Livvi, who was eager to explore Coloena Town, before the others had pointed out that she also needed to register with the front desk in order to stay with them in the Trainers' Village.

The buildings at the tournament site looked much different to those at the Kanto League on Indigo Plateau. They were much older and weather-worn and James got the feeling that they hadn't changed for many years. Despite the old structures, nothing about the site felt grotty or out-of-date. The stadiums seemed to stand tall and proud, steeped in the history and tradition of the place.

It actually felt a little intimidating.

"Wow! There's hardly a queue at all!"

James turned his attention back to what was in front of him at the sound of Richard's voice.

"You're right!" he exclaimed. Back at the Kanto League, they'd found themselves in a massive queue when trying to register.

"Why are you acting so surprised?" Livvi asked. "We arrived on the day of the opening ceremony last time. This time we're a day ahead."

She had a point there. Still, it was a relief to get through relatively quickly. The registration process itself was quick and simple for James and Livvi – they simply had to have their trainer cards scanned before being issues with spectator passes. For the competing trainers, it took a little longer since they also needed to have all of their gym badges authenticated before being registered.

"I don't think I've been that terrified for ages." Richard let out a sigh as he walked over to join the others waiting by the side of the lobby. While the lobby at Indigo Plateau had been very modern and neat, this one reflected the age of the building. The rugs looked as though they'd been around for decades and the furniture was old and well-worn. Even the reception desk looked antique.

"Which room are you guys in?" Richard asked the others.

"I'm in 29," Dean replied.

"I've got 105," Zack added. "Looks like we're going to be quite a way from each."

"We can still meet up for training," Richard assured him. He turned back to James and Livvi. "Which room are we in, guys?"

"147," said James. "It's up on the first floor, like Zack's, but we're in the west wing rather than the east."

"That's a shame," Richard sighed.

"I guess we'll meet up with you guys later." Dean started moving away towards the opposite side of the lobby. Zack followed his lead.

"Sure!" Richard nodded. "We should go and train together after lunch!"

As Dean and Zack left, James, Livvi and Richard started walking in the opposite direction. They found that the corridors and stairwells were just the same as the lobby. Though not overpowering, the musty scent that hung in the air was certainly noticeable. The rugs were thick and the trainers found that their shoes seemed to almost sink into them as they walked. The walls were adorned with the framed portraits of people and pokémon. A closer look suggested that these were previous competitors and victors at the Sevii League. James wondered if Lostelle's father's portrait was around here somewhere as well.

"Here we are!"

The three of them reached the door to room 147. Livvi unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Oh."

Unlike the rest of the building, it seemed that the room had been given a more modern appearance. Just like in a pokémon centre room, there were two bunkbeds on either side of the room. A smart, modern-looking wardrobe stood on their left, while a desk with a small TV on it sat on the right-hand side.

"Where's the bathroom?" Livvi asked, looking around.

"Weren't you listening when the receptionist gave us the keys?" James asked. "She said that there are communal toilets and showers for every five rooms on a corridor."

"Wh-What!" Livvi exclaimed in shock. "B-But…"

"Aw, come on, Livvi, it won't be that bad!" Richard laughed. "Ack!" He let out a gasp as Livvi grabbed him by the collar.

"This is no laughing matter, Richard!" she cried. "I always use the bathroom to get changed!"

"Ah. I'd forgotten about that." Richard gave her a sheepish grin.

"You could just change in a toilet or shower cubicle in the communal bathrooms," James suggested.

"But then I'd have to walk back in my pyjamas!" Livvi replied, shifting uncomfortably. "It'd be embarrassing!"

"Don't worry about it – we'll think of something!" Richard assured her. "Besides, it's not like you can go anywhere else, after all!"

* * *

 _1:43pm, 8_ _th_ _August 2005_

"So that's why Livvi went to get her own room?" Dean asked.

"That's right." Richard nodded.

"She's in room 151," James added. "So we're not too far away from each other."

"Well, I guess a problem like that was always going to crop up sooner or later when you have a girl and two guys travelling together." Dean shrugged.

Livvi had stormed back down to the lobby soon after and managed to get herself a room to herself in the same corridor. There'd been no response when James and Richard had knocked before lunch, so they'd ended up going down by themselves. As it turned out, Zack had already gone off to do some training, leaving just the two of them and Dean eating together in the Trainers' Village canteen.

"Well, as long as she's happy." James shrugged. He finished his meal and reached for his glass of water.

"So what are your training priorities?" Dean asked, turning to Richard.

"Hmm." Richard took a sip of his own drink as he pondered the question. "Well, helping Tory to master Solar Beam before the start of the competition is a must. Other than that, I don't have anything specific in mind."

"That doesn't give us much of a training plan," Dean sighed.

"Is having a set plan really that important?" James asked.

"If you don't focus on what you want to improve, then you're just going to end up spinning your wheels in the mud." Dean shook his head disapprovingly. "Have you been thinking of ways to improve on your performance back in the Kanto League?"

"…It's a pretty low blow to bring that up."

"Don't forget that I lost in that competition as well. You need to learn from it too."

As Dean and James fixed each other with firm gazes, Richard quickly intervened.

"Hey, there's no need to get into an argument over it! Let's focus on our preparations for _this_ league!"

"Agreed." Dean took a deep breath. "Anyway, we should probably get out quickly if we want to do some training today – we only have a few hours before we need to get ready for the welcome party."

"Welcome party?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "There's always a party the night before the opening ceremony. Didn't you go to the one at the Kanto League?"

"We kinda arrived on the day of the opening ceremony…" James admitted sheepishly. "Is the welcome party a big thing?"

"Pretty big," Dean replied. "There's usually lots of fancy food and people dressed up smartly. It's a great opportunity to meet other competitors before the league begins."

James and Richard looked at each other.

"We don't have any smart clothes on us."

"That's not a problem – there's no official dress code," Dean assured them. "But you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"I can think of worse things." Richard shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, if we haven't got that long, then we should get out there and do some training."

"I agree completely." Dean stood up, picking up his tray as he did. "Let's get to work."

* * *

 _6:47pm, 8_ _th_ _August 2005_

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this…"

Richard watched as several other guys walked past wearing tuxedos. Though they seemed to be a little smarter than the norm, they'd seen hardly anyone who wasn't at least wearing a shirt. Of the girls, they hadn't seen any not wearing a dress.

"What's taking her so long?" James muttered. He was tapping his left foot on the ground, partly out of impatience, partly nervousness.

While James and Richard had decided to go to the welcome party in their regular clothes, Livvi had taken a different view when they'd first told her about it. She'd promptly called home and had them transfer a number of dresses via the Item Storage System.

That brought them up to the present – loitering outside Livvi's room while she decided which of her dresses she wanted to wear. It had seemed like a bit of a wasted effort to James and Richard initially, but, now that they could see just how many people were going dressed up, they were beginning to understand why she was putting so much thought into it.

The two of them sprung back to attention as they heard the 'click' of the door handle being pulled. The door opened and Livvi stepped cautiously out into the corridor.

"Well? What do you think?"

The strapless dress she'd picked out was a pale pink colour with white trim. Reaching to her ankles, it became somewhat frilly from her waist down. It seemed a little on the elaborate side for the welcome party; the majority of the dresses James and Richard had already seen that evening were plainer. However, there was something more obvious which James immediately spotted.

"Oh? You're wearing your hair down? How unusual."

"I thought it was a good opportunity to try something different." Livvi ran her hand nervously through her hair. "Does it look weird?"

"No, it looks great!" Richard grinned to reassure her. "Don't worry about it!"

"Agreed." James nodded. "Though personally, I prefer the ponytail."

"Alright." Livvi looked around as a couple of others walked past. "You're sure that you two don't want to dress up?"

"I don't really have anything like that to change into," Richard replied. "Besides, I'm sure there's be at least a handful of other people who didn't come dressed smartly!"

"Well, as long as you guys don't embarrass me, then it's fine!" Livvi grinned as she started walking towards the stairwell.

"Us embarrass you?" James raised an eyebrow as he and Richard followed her. "I'm more worried that you'll embarrass yourself!"

The three trainers went downstairs and crossed through the lobby to reach the canteen, which had been transformed from its mundane, everyday image to a far more refined atmosphere. The change in atmosphere was particularly surprising given that the bulk of the guests were younger trainers, either preteens or teens. The tables that usually dotted the hall had been moved to the sides and centre of the room. They were now covered with bright white tablecloths.

Food was laid out across these tables, and there were already plenty of people loitering nearby, helping themselves to whatever they wanted between conversations with their companions. At the far end of the hall, a band was playing a quiet tune, though not many people were dancing at the moment.

"Any idea if the others are down here yet?" Livvi asked James and Richard.

"I think Dean's supposed to be coming down at some point," said James. "But Zack said that he was going to stay in his room; this isn't really his sort of thing."

"I was kind of hoping that we'd have their help with what we're supposed to do here," Richard sighed.

"It's a party – what do you think you're supposed to do?!" Livvi cried. "Get out there and start talking to other trainers!"

"If it's so easy, then why don't you do it?" Richard retorted.

"Hmph! Fine!" Livvi stepped out ahead of the other two and started walking through the hall. She looked around as she slowly advanced, trying to identify someone she could strike up a conversation with. The way that trainers had already gathered together into groups was frustrating – it made it harder to talk to them. It would be ideal if she could find a lone girl to talk to, or perhaps two of them.

After another quick survey of her surroundings, she spotted another girl seemingly on her own not too far from the dancefloor. As she set off in her direction though, Livvi quickly found that she was being intercepted herself.

"Hey, cutie!"

Livvi looked around to see a boy approaching her. He must have been a couple of years older than her, given his height. Though not a tuxedo, he was nonetheless well-presented – an ironed, pale blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of smart, black trousers. Combined with his sharp eyes and very short hair, it gave him an austere, but still respectable appearance.

Yet despite his obvious attempts to be warm and charming, he gave off an intimidating, almost overwhelming aura. Livvi couldn't help but shrink back slightly in the face of it.

"Relax!" The boy grinned at her, clearly noticing her reaction and attempting to reassure her. "There's nothin' to get scared of!"

"S-Sorry!" Livvi blurted out timidly. She didn't want to inadvertently offend the boy.

"Don't worry!" The boy laughed. Even though the smile on his face seemed genuine, it didn't have much of an effect on his intimidating aura. "I was just wonderin' what your name is. I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"That's probably because I'm from Kanto," Livvi replied. "My name's Livvi Weston."

"Livvi, huh?" The boy grinned. "A cute name for a cute girl."

"Th-Thanks." Though flattered, Livvi didn't feel as happy as she had when James and Richard had complimented her earlier.

"I'm Kyle." The boy introduced himself. "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of speakin' with a girl from Kanto before. The girls from around here only care about battlin': I hope you're a bit more feminine!"

"Umm…" Livvi mumbled, not really knowing how to respond.

"Come. Why don't we dance while we talk? They're just startin' a particularly good song." Kyle held out his hand to her.

"Ah… well…" Livvi glanced over towards the door. Much to her horror, neither of the other two were anywhere to be seen. They must have wandered off to talk to the other trainers!

"Don't worry if you can't dance – I'll be the one leading." Kyle reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I-It's just…" Livvi quickly glanced elsewhere. Where were the two of them when she needed them?!

"Hmm? Is there a problem?" Kyle asked, giving her a gentle but firm tug.

"I-I'm sorry!" Livvi pulled her hand out of his grip. "I just don't feel very comfortable about it!" she blurted out.

Kyle paused for a second before laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I meant what I said though – you're really pretty." His expression turned more serious. "So, are you takin' part in the league too?"

"Ah, no." Livvi shook her head. "I'm here supporting my friend."

"So your friend's competin'?" Kyle looked around. "Is she here as well?"

"Ah, well…"

Just as Livvi was about to explain that both her travelling companions were male, she caught sight of someone approaching them.

"So did you make any friends, Livvi?"

It was Richard.

"Someone you know?" Kyle asked as Richard approached them.

"This is the friend I was telling you about," Livvi replied.

"You're travellin' around with a _guy_?!"

"Is that strange?" Livvi was startled by his sudden response.

"Well, are you travellin' with another girl as well?"

"No." Livvi shook her head. "I'm the only girl, travelling with two guys."

"…I didn't take you for that kind of person." Kyle let out a sigh.

Livvi gave him a puzzled look for a couple of seconds. She suddenly felt her face heat up as she realised what he was implying.

"I-It's not like that at all!" she cried. "They're just friends – nothing more!"

"A-Ah! Sorry for not understandin'!" Kyle quickly apologised. "I'm glad to hear that…"

"Who's just friends? You and James?" Richard asked as he reached them.

"No, me and both of you," Livvi replied.

"…You're not exactly complimentin' your friend well." Kyle frowned.

"Huh?" Richard turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Livvi's wearin' that beautiful dress and has put a lot of effort into preparin' for the welcome party," Kyle explained. He smirked slightly. "Yet you've turned up in your dusty, everyday clothes instead."

"Hey! I don't remember being told that I _had_ to dress up!" Richard retorted, immediately adopting a hostile tone.

The tension had suddenly built up as the two confronted each other. Looking around, Livvi noticed that they'd drawn the attention of many of the other trainers in the room.

"So who are you?" Kyle demanded.

"Richard Winter, Pewter City," Richard replied. "You?"

"Kyle Ross, one of Coloena Town's own!" Kyle responded triumphantly. There were a couple of cheers from among the crowd – just enough to make Livvi feel really uncomfortable. "And I ain't one to brag, but I'm one of the favourites to win the Sevii League."

"One of the favourites?" Richard gasped.

"That's right!" Kyle grinned. "If you're feelin' confident, why don't we have a battle right now? If I win, I get to go on a date with Livvi; if you win, I'll withdraw from the Sevii League. How 'bout it?"

"W-When did that become an option?!" Livvi cried, her face turning bright red.

Richard was stunned. This guy was willing to stake his shot at winning the league on a pointless, pre-league battle? He was that confident of victory?

Before he could respond, a young girl suddenly rushed between the two of them.

"Leave 'em be, Kyle! They haven't done anything wrong!"

"Tch." Kyle clicked his tongue in annoyance at the intervention. "Guess we'll be seein' each other on the battlefield," he said to Richard before turning and walking away.

"Sorry 'bout my older brother." The girl turned to face Richard and Livvi. "The name's Sonia. Pleased to meet you!" She was shorter than both Richard and Livvi and wore an orange dress that blended well with her tanned skin colour. Her hair was jet black and tied up in a bun.

"I'm Livvi, this is Richard. Thanks for helping us." Livvi quickly thanked her.

"Not a problem," Sonia replied. "My big bro's always goin' around, stirrin' up trouble. His skill at battlin' has given him a big head." She looked Richard up and down. "So you're takin' on the Sevii League? You know it's gonna be tough, right?"

"I'm… more aware of that than I was a little while ago," Richard replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry too much!" Sonia grinned reassuringly. "Coloena trainers are tough, but we ain't invincible. And you managed to earn all the Sevii gym badges, didn't you?"

"I guess so," Richard replied. "But I think I'm going to need to train some more before the league starts."

"By the way, Richard," Livvi began, looking around. "What happened to James?"

"Oh, he said he was going to go and see what was taking Dean so long," Richard explained.

"Richard?"

The three of them looked around upon hearing Richard's name.

"Ned!" Richard cried as he recognised the owner of the voice. "You managed to beat Markus as well?"

"I managed it somehow!" Ned laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It was close though."

"Who's this?" Livvi asked.

"Oh, this is Ned Raimond. I meet him when I was on my way back from Outcast Island." Richard quickly introduced him. "Ned, this is Livvi, one of my travelling companions."

"Pleased to meet you!" Ned offered his hand to Livvi.

"Same here."

"Hey, guys!" James called as he and Dean appeared. "Good thing I went to check on Dean – he'd fallen asleep!"

"You didn't need to hammer on my door for five minutes!" Dean snapped grumpily.

"It wasn't _that_ long!" James grinned.

"So who are these guys?" Dean asked, looking between Sonia and Ned.

"Ah! Allow me to introduce you…"

* * *

 _9:21am, 9_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Alright, guys! Let's make sure we train our hardest today!"

Richard stood opposite his team of pokémon, addressing them as they stood out on one of the training arenas near the Trainers' Village. The six of them all nodded eagerly.

"And that goes double for you, Tory!" Richard turned to the exeggutor. "We're mastering Solar Beam today!"

"Toooor!" Tory gave a nervous nod.

"Are you ready to get started then?" James asked. His team were also out and stretching to warm themselves up for the training session.

"We can't waste a moment!" Dean added. "The opening ceremony is tonight and, after that, it'll be too late to do any more real training."

"Agreed!" Ned nodded. "Let's get started!"

The four of them had gotten up early and headed out to the training arenas as soon as they were finished with breakfast. James, Richard and Dean had attempted to invite Zack out training with them as well, but he'd already disappeared off by the time they'd got up. He struck them as the kind of person who preferred training alone anyway.

While talking together the previous evening, Ned had offered to join them in training as well. Livvi and Sonia had done the same, though they weren't willing to come out as early.

"Naro, use Double Kick!" Richard ordered. "And Spear, use Agility!"

"Niiidoohhh!"

"Roooowww!"

Naro and Spear raced forwards to execute their moves. While Kacha was able to dodge Naro's attack, Spear managed to outmanoeuvre Saeloc and strike her from behind with a powerful blow from his beak.

"Great work!" Richard called to Spear. He quickly turned his attention to Helix. "Use Ancientpower!"

"Ommmaaass!" Helix quickly fired a cluster of rocks towards Ned's hypno.

"Tory, use Solar Beam!" Richard quickly turned his attention to the next pokémon.

"Toooorrrr!" Tory started charging up sunlight in preparation for his attack.

Dean had insisted that they adopt a training regime where they attempted to command all of their pokémon in different battles at the same time. He claimed that it made them more aware of what was happening around them and would make it easier for them to spot opportunities in real battles.

It was a great plan in theory, but Richard was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with what was going on around him. The only advantage was that the other three were just as distracted as he was, even Dean (the one who'd suggested it in the first place).

"Ayra, use Giga Drain!" James ordered.

"Arrraa!"

"Chaaaarr!" Charka let out a sudden cry.

"Charka!" James cried, spinning around.

The charmeleon had been struck by an attack from Dean's pidgeot and was thrown back.

"It's no good!" James groaned. "I can't keep up with all of it at the same time!"

"You aren't supposed to!" Dean called back, pausing for a second after issuing Blastoise with his orders. "Commanding one pokémon will feel easy after doing this for a while!"

"Argh! You almost had it, Tory!" Richard called.

"Tooorrrr…"

"Looks like you just need to focus on maintaining the beam at the end! He seems to lose control at the last minute!" Ned called. "Kolos, use Crabhammer!" He quickly gave an order to his krabby.

"Keep trying, Tory!" Richard called. He quickly spun around to watch Sting. "See if you can build up some more speed, Sting! Don't let him hit you!"

"Beeeee!" Sting nodded.

* * *

 _11:49am, 9_ _th_ _August 2005_

"So why is it that you aren't taking part in the league?" Livvi asked.

She and Sonia were walking through the lobby of the Trainers' Village on their way to the training arenas. Sonia was wearing more casual clothing this morning compared to the previous evening. As well as a pair of scruffy short jeans, she was wearing a white, sleeveless top and a dark grey sweatband on her left wrist.

"It's a rule that was introduced a couple of years ago," Sonia sighed. "So many Coloena trainers were enterin' the Sevii League that they were pushin' out the outsider trainers. The Sevii Island Pokémon Association decided to limit the number of Coloena trainers who could enter since it was havin' a negative effect on the local economy."

"So you weren't allowed to compete this time?"

"That's right," Sonia sighed. "We have our own qualifiers here in Coloena Town to decide which of us will take up the town's spaces for that year. And I ended up losin'!"

"That's a shame," said Livvi, giving Sonia a sympathetic look.

"I'll make sure that I'm back for next year's!" Sonia grinned at her. "Besides, this way I can cheer for my brother the whole way through!"

"Ah, I see," Livvi said. A troubled look crossed her face. "Hey, how serious was he about what he said last night?"

"Hmm? You mean about goin' on a date with you if he won a battle with Richard?" Sonia asked. "I wouldn't take him too seriously. That's somethin' he tries every year."

"Huh?"

"How to explain it…" Sonia screwed up her face in concentration. "Y'see, Coloena Town is kinda insular and serious 'bout its traditions. Outsiders hardly ever move here because of that." She paused as they walked past a group of other trainers on their way out of the door. "Kyle's the sorta person who likes to be above everyone else, so I think he wants to date an outsider girl so that he can show off to his friends."

"…That's all?" Livvi let out a long sigh. "Now I feel stupid for feeling bad about it."

"Kyle may act all tough, but he doesn't really know how to talk to girls properly," Sonia said. "As long as you turn him down, he'll back off."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ooh! Looks like they're hard at work!" Sonia pointed over towards James, Richard, Dean and Ned, who were deeply ensconced in their training.

"How's it going?" Livvi called out as they got closer.

"Oh, Livvi?" The four boys looked around.

"Things are going great!" Richard called back. "Sting has managed to learn a new move and Tory's getting much better at using Solar Beam!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Livvi grinned back. "What kind of move did Sting learn?"

"Agility!"

"Oh." Livvi's face fell. "You mean the same move that half your team already knows?"

"Isn't it awesome?" Richard grinned. "Now Sting can move around even faster than he could before!"

"Beeeeeee!" Sting buzzed excitedly.

"I'm glad you two are here." James walked tiredly towards them. "I'm completely worn out."

"What were you doin'?" Sonia asked, looking at the four weary trainers.

"Allow me to explain…" Dean began.

"Hmm?" As Dean started explaining the training regime to Sonia, Livvi's eye was suddenly drawn to a bright red pokémon walking past the training arenas with its trainer. Her eyes widened as she recognised the trainer.

"Something up, Livvi?" James asked.

"Isn't that Danny over there?" She pointed in his direction.

"Ah! It is!" James exclaimed.

"Danny's here?" Dean cried in surprise, interrupting his own explanation.

Danny Kent, a trainer from the distant Hoenn region who had competed in the Kanto League as well. James had faced him in the third round and had ended up losing. He'd gone on to beat Dean in the quarter final as well.

"I hope I get drawn against him," Dean growled. "I'm looking forward to avenging my loss back in Kanto!"

"Looks like he has his scizor with him," said James, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Scizor, the pincer pokémon and the evolved form of scyther. Scizor has a steel-hard body and isn't easily fazed by most attacks. Its wings aren't for flying; it flaps them at high speed to adjust its body temperature. Its eye-patterned pincers make it appear to have three heads._ "

"Someone you know?" Ned asked as James put his Pokédex away again.

"His name's Danny…" James quickly explained how he and Dean knew him.

"So he's a tough opponent?" Ned shuddered. "As if it wasn't bad enough with all the Coloena trainers about!"

"Hey!" Sonia protested. "Just because we're tough doesn't mean you can be rude about us!"

"Ah! I wasn't trying to be rude…" Ned quickly tried to reassure her.

"If Danny's here, then I'm going to need to redouble my training," Richard muttered. "Livvi! Can you and Barru help Tory finish mastering Solar Beam – we've got to get it done today!"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Livvi nodded, pulling out Barru's pokéball. "Let's get started!"

* * *

 _8:07pm, 9_ _th_ _August 2005_

There was a sense of nervous anticipation in the holding room. The competitors in the 2005 Sevii League were all gathered together, some of them talking with their fellow competitors and others remaining silent, perhaps turning their thoughts towards the battles that would start the following day.

Richard stood next to Ned and Zack as they waited. Suddenly being surrounded by the many other trainers and their pokémon, he was starting to get nervous. The fact that they'd been standing for at least ten minutes now meant that his feet were starting to hurt, which wasn't helping. He wondered if this was how James had felt back when he'd been waiting for the Kanto League opening ceremony two months ago.

* * *

Outside, James, Livvi and Sonia, as well as Lostelle and her father, were sat in the stands looking down on the arena. Sonia had been pretty excited to meet Lostelle's father, someone who she'd instantly recognised as a previous champion.

Below them, the current champion was stood at a podium giving her opening speech. It seemed odd to James that they were starting the speech while the competitors were still stood in the holding room, but then again, the speech seemed to be geared more towards the spectators anyway.

"She's from a rival family," Sonia had hissed when the champion had first come out. "I hope that Kyle beats her completely!"

James and Livvi had quickly learnt from her that Coloena Town was divided into multiple 'clans' led by the most respected families in the town. Rivalries between the clans, or 'families' as they were more commonly referred to, were often intense and frequently dominated the Sevii League competitions in the town.

"The only thing that ever really unites them is if an outsider wins the league," Lostelle's father explained. "I had every family gunning for me the year after I won the tournament!"

Sonia had gone on to explain that her family was a senior member of one of the larger clans, and that both she and Kyle had been receiving training for pokémon battles from a young age.

"Kyle's responsibilities to the family are the main reason why he hasn't gone off to explore the world outside the Sevii Islands," she added.

As the start of the champion's speech drew to a close, it looked as though it was finally time for the competitors to enter the stadium.

* * *

"Alright, competitors!" one of the staff members called out to them. "You are permitted to have one of your pokémon walking with you when you enter the stadium. Make sure you've chosen and called them out before you're called in."

Richard immediately reached for Tory's pokéball. He'd done a lot of work in the run-up to the league. He deserved some recognition for that.

"Toor!" Tory grinned up at him as soon as he'd materialised.

"So that's your partner? Doesn't look so tough."

Richard looked around to find Kyle stood behind him, a kangaskhan, a tall, hulking pokémon stood on two legs with brown skin and a pouch on its stomach, was standing by his side.

"You're in for a surprise when we next battle then," he retorted. The kangaskhan did look tough though. He'd have to be careful when they fought.

"Heh. Sure, whatever," Kyle replied dismissively. "We'll wipe the floor with you when we fight." He walked past Richard, patting him on the shoulder as he did. "Try not to get upset when you lose – you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of the whole of Coloena Town!"

"What makes you think I'll lose?" Richard demanded, raising his voice slightly.

"I've dedicated years of my life to this," Kyle replied, not looking back over his shoulder. "Can you say the same?"

Richard frowned as Kyle disappeared into the ranks of competitors ahead of them.

"What was that about?" Zack also frowned. Javik the greninja stood at his side. "That guy sure knows how to run his mouth."

"I hope I get the opportunity to beat him," Richard replied. "He needs to be taken down a peg."

"Then let's hope that your training pays off," Dean said from behind them. He'd chosen his newly-caught unown to accompany him.

"Looks like they're getting ready to let us in." Ned pointed ahead towards the door.

"Noooh!" Hypnus the hypno nodded in agreement.

"Competitors! Prepare to enter the stadium!" one of the staff members called.

* * *

 _10:58pm, 9_ _th_ _August 2005_

The room was silent. Only a sliver of moonlight slipped through the drawn curtains.

Despite the darkness and silence, neither James nor Richard was asleep. They both lay awake, thinking.

"Hey, James," Richard called quietly. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," James called back, equally quietly.

"I'm having trouble sleeping," said Richard, turning over in bed to face across the room towards James. Not that he could make him out in the darkness.

"Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

James understood how Richard felt. He'd been just as nervous in the run-up to the Kanto League.

"We've done plenty of training," he called back. "As long as you remember that and believe in your pokémon, you'll do fine."

"Thanks. But what if I still don't do 'fine'?"

"It's your first league challenge – no one will blame you if it doesn't go well. What's important is that you've tried your best and are prepared to learn from any failures you have here."

"…I'll keep that in mind."

"After all the work we've put in, I can't see you going out in the qualifiers. You can probably make it through the group stage with no problems as well."

"Thanks, James."

"Don't worry about it." James yawned widely. "We should probably try and get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. See you in the morning."

* * *

 **So the Sevii League is finally about to begin, and Richard has countless ambitious rivals standing between him and victory. Strange to think that we've reached it already. Chapter 1's upload doesn't feel like all that long ago…**

 **This chapter was a bit of a challenge to put together, with Kyle's interactions with Livvi being the hardest to write, but I had a lot of fun with it. I hope that you all enjoyed it as well! And with the remaining characters viable for the extra chapters having been revealed, feel free to vote in the poll on my profile.**

 **Anyway, I hope you're looking forward to the battles starting in the next chapter. I'll be back home by then, so it'll upload as usual on Sunday 11** **th** **September.**

 **And, as ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! :)**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	32. The Sevii League Begins!

**So, with the opening ceremony covered last chapter, it's finally time to get stuck into the battles of the Sevii League. Will Richard get through the qualifiers and group stage with no difficulty, or will his Sevii League challenge come to an abrupt end at the very beginning?**

 **Upload Date: 11** **th** **September 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Sevii League Begins!**

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _8:01am, 10_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Come on, Richard! Wake up!"

"Uggh," Richard groaned sleepily. He was standing on the winner's podium. He had just won the final against Kyle Ross and his kangaskhan and was about to be crowned champion of the 2005 Sevii League. Yet this disembodied voice had started calling out to him, just as he was about to receive the trophy.

"Seriously, Richard! You need to get up now!"

"Huh?"

Richard opened his eyes as someone suddenly whipped open the curtains. Blinking, he glanced around the room. James was stood over him, an unimpressed frown on his face. Livvi was stood by the window, having just opened the curtains. She didn't look all that impressed either.

"What's going on?" he asked blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Richard." James grasped him by the shoulders. "Your qualifier starts in half-an-hour."

"But I already…" Richard began, his mind still in a daze. "Wait! Half-an-hour?!" He tried to leap out of bed, but got his legs caught up in the sheets and crashed to the ground instead.

"I'll leave him to you," Livvi told James as she headed for the door. "Don't waste any time."

"Got it!" James called after her. "See you in five minutes!" He looked back down at Richard as the door closed.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Richard cried.

"We tried," James replied. "You didn't react at all."

"Ugh." Richard pulled himself up and starting stumbling around looking for his clothes. "How did you know that my match was this early?"

"They announced it at breakfast," James replied. "They've got tons of battles to get through today before the group stage can begin, so they wanted to start as early as possible. If you're more than five minutes late, then you automatically lose."

"Just my luck!" Richard groaned.

"Less complaining, more dressing!" James ordered. "I didn't help you train just so you could get disqualified for oversleeping!"

* * *

 _8:30am, 10_ _th_ _August 2005_

Despite their earlier panic, James and Richard arrived at the training arenas with about ten minutes to spare. It didn't seem like Richard was the only competitor to have overslept, since a number of other pokémon trainers came running to the arenas in the final ten minutes before the first qualifying matches began.

Richard first opponent, rather intimidatingly, was a Coloena Town native called Rose Bevan. Unlike Richard, she'd been there long before he arrived. According to Livvi, she'd been there before she'd arrived as well. Despite the fact that she was a Coloena Town native, she too seemed nervous and apprehensive of the impending battle.

"This is a Sevii League qualifying match between Rose Bevan from Coloena Town and Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee announced loudly. "The battle will be fought using one pokémon each and will be over when one side's pokémon is no longer able to battle! Are you both ready?"

"Yes!" Richard called. His throat was starting to turn dry.

Rose nodded as well, pulling out a pokéball in preparation.

"Alright, begin!" the referee shouted.

"Go, Bulb!" Rose called, throwing out her pokéball.

"Go, Tory!" Richard threw the exeggutor's pokéball into the air.

"Looommmm!"

"Toooorrr!"

The two opposing pokémon landed on opposite sides of the arena, eying each other carefully.

"So she's using a gloom?" Richard noted. Bulb's blue body and dull flowers were easy to identify. It looked as though he had the advantage.

"Use Acid!" Rose called to Bulb.

"Looommm!" Bulb fired a blast of acid towards Tory, scoring a direct hit despite the exeggutor's attempts to evade.

"Are you okay, Tory?" Richard called in concern.

"Tooorrr!" Tory gave him a reassuring nod. The attack had left him with some small burns, but had otherwise not done much damage.

"Alright, use Sunny Day!" Richard ordered.

"Tooorrr!" Tory fired a beam of light from his leaves up into the clear blue sky. Instantly, the sun started to shine brighter, while James, Livvi and the other spectators grimaced in discomfort as a wave of heat beat down on them.

"What's he planning?" Livvi asked James, rolling up the sleeves of her hoodie to keep herself relatively cool. "He knows that Solar Beam won't have much effect on that gloom, right?"

"It's not that." James shook his head. "Tory's ability is Chlorophyll, so his speed will increase when the sun is strong."

"Ah! So that's it!"

Sure enough, Tory already seemed to be moving quicker than before. However, his opponent also seemed energized by the intense sunlight.

"Use Petal Dance!" Rose called.

"Looommm!" Bulb spun around elegantly, sending a whirling tornado of pink petals flying towards Tory. The exeggutor was briefly engulfed by the swirling petals. However, they dispersed quickly and left him largely unmarked.

"Use Egg Bomb!" Richard shouted.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory fired a large, egg-shaped projectile towards Bulb.

"Get ready!" Rose called.

"Looomm!" Bulb waited for a couple of seconds before rushing forwards beneath the approaching attack. Once again, she fired a tornado of petals towards Tory.

"Are you alright, Tory?" Richard called as the second wave of petals dissipated.

"Tooorr!" Tory nodded. Once again, the grass type attack had done little damage.

"Guess it's time I stopped messing about!" Richard grinned. "Use Confusion!"

"Tooorrr!" Tory's eyes lit up a bright blue colour.

"Looomm?!" Bulb let out a cry of surprise as she was lifted into the air. She was hurled back with a crash to just in front of Rose.

"Now follow up with Egg Bomb again!" Richard shouted.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory fired another egg-shaped projectile towards the prone gloom.

"You've got to get up, Bulb!" Rose called urgently. "Come on!"

"Looommm!" Bulb tried to pull herself up and dodge, but was a split second too slow. She was struck by Tory's attack and blasted back again. She landed in a heap, but immediately made to pull herself slowly up again.

"Use Moonlight!" Rose ordered.

"Looommm!" Bulb let out a loud yell. There was a brief pause before the spectators suddenly noticed that the moon had appeared in the sky and had started to glow more intensely.

"What does Moonlight do again?" Livvi asked James.

"It heals the user," James replied. "I guess it was an obvious choice after the beating that gloom just took."

A ray of moonlight struck Bulb, the strange power healing many of the wounds covering her body.

"Don't give them a chance to recover!" Richard shouted. "Use Confusion!"

"Tooorrr!" Tory's eyes started glowing once again.

"Looommm!" Bulb cried in alarm as she was lifted into the air and then slammed down to the ground again with a crash.

"Bulb!" Rose yelled.

"Did that do it?" Richard wondered aloud.

"Looo…oomm!" Bulb started pulling herself back to her feet.

"Finish this up with Solar Beam!" Richard quickly instructed Tory.

"Tooorrrr!" Tory quickly absorbed sunlight and fired a bright white beam of energy towards Bulb.

"Loommmmmm!" Bulb cried out in pain as she was hit. The attack sent up a plume of smoke and dust from the arena floor. As the smoke cleared, Bulb lay on the ground, unable to continue fighting. For a split second, there was silence as everyone processed what was happening.

"Gloom is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The winner is Exeggutor! Richard Winter from Pewter City qualifies for the Sevii League!"

"Phew!" Richard let out a sigh of relief. He grinned at Tory. "Great work, Tory!"

"Tooorrrr!" Tory grinned back at him as the sunlight faded back to normal.

The two trainers quickly vacated the arena so that the next qualifier could begin, sharing a brief handshake at the side before going their separate ways.

"Looks like you made it through," James said as he and Livvi came over to join him. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "But it, sort of, doesn't feel real yet. You know what I mean?"

"It'll sink in in no time!" James assured him.

"You did a great job too, Tory!" Livvi patted the exeggutor on his central head. "That Solar Beam was great."

"Tooorrr!" Tory replied happily, rubbing his head against Livvi's hand.

"Anyway, what do you want to do now?" James asked Richard. "The qualifiers go on until lunchtime, so we've got some time to kill."

"Hmm." Richard thought for a couple of seconds. "I guess we should head off and do some training before the group stage begins in the afternoon."

* * *

 _12:32pm, 10_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Hey, guys! The groups have been decided!"

James, Livvi, Richard and Dean had been sat in the canteen together over lunchtime. Dean, who had also made it through the qualifiers, had gone off to see if the groups for the next stage of the Sevii League had been announced. His announcement just now suggested that they were.

"They are?!" Richard leapt to his feet. "Let's go and check them out!"

"Please tell me I wasn't like this back at Kanto," James murmured to Livvi.

"Only sometimes," Livvi replied, smiling at him. The two of them stood up and set off after Richard and Dean.

"Did you see where you were?" Richard asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "I'm in Group 15."

"Any idea what kind of trainers you'll be fighting?"

"Only one Coloena trainer, thankfully. As for the others, I'm feeling pretty confident."

"I wonder which group I'm in…"

The two trainers arrived back in the lobby, where a large monitor above the reception desk was displaying the list of groups and the trainers within them.

"Hey, guys!" Ned walked over to them as they moved over to get a good look at it. "You both get through the qualifiers?"

"Of course!" Richard grinned. "You?"

"Same here!" Ned looked back up at the monitor. "I'm in Group 23. Looks like a good one for me – no local trainers and one guy who was _really_ lucky to win his qualifier."

"Good for you." Richard scanned the monitor as James and Livvi caught up with them. There he was! Group 9!

"So you're in Group 9 as well, are you?"

Richard looked to his left to see Kyle standing there. His arms were folded, a smug grin on his face.

"Ugh! I was hoping you'd have knocked yourself out in the qualifiers," Richard sighed.

"Hah! Not likely," Kyle retorted. "Instead, I get to crush you in the first match of the group stage. Never thought I'd get the opportunity so soon!"

"You'll be the one getting crushed!" Richard growled.

"Save it for the match, you two!"

Everyone looked around upon hearing Sonia's sharp voice. She'd appeared from the main doorway and had placed her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"Sure, whatever you say, Sonia." Kyle shrugged. He looked back at Richard. "I'll see you on the battlefield."

"I can't wait!" Richard replied, glaring after him as he left.

"By the way, did Zack qualify?" Livvi asked suddenly, turning to Dean.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Dean nodded. "I haven't seen him all day though. I wonder where he is…"

"Well, he is supposed to be a ninja, isn't he?" said James.

"I don't think we need to worry about him missing his match," Richard added. He glanced back at the monitor. "My first match is against Kyle at 1 o'clock." He looked over at James. "Let's get some more training in before it begins!"

* * *

 _1:01pm, 10_ _th_ _August 2005_

"This Sevii League group stage match between Richard Winter from Pewter City and Kyle Ross from Coloena Town is about to begin!" the referee announced. "This battle will be fought using a two-on-two format and will be over when both of one side's pokémon are unable to battle!"

Richard and Kyle stood opposite each other on one of the arenas in the grounds of the Sevii League complex. A small crowd had gathered to watch the battle, including Richard's defeated opponent in the qualifiers, Rose Bevan. Rather unnervingly, all of them had been cheering when Kyle's name was said – they must have all been a group of local trainers.

Richard still had James and Livvi to support him, but they couldn't exactly measure up to the weight of the Coloena trainers. Sonia had shown up to watch the match as well, though the first thing she'd done was apologise to him and say that she was supporting her brother over him.

Not the greatest of starts.

"Begin!" the referee called.

"Go, Kanga!" Kyle shouted, throwing his pokéball.

"Kaaannnng!" Kanga the kangaskhan burst out of her ball and landed with a loud thud on the ground. There was another cheer from the Coloena trainers watching.

"Go, Tory!" Richard threw out his own ball.

"Tooorrr!" Tory cried as he materialised.

"Kangaskhan, huh?" James pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Kangaskhan, the parent pokémon. If you come across a young kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you. To protect its young, it will never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is._ "

"Sounds like he going to have a tough time," James sighed as he put his Pokédex away.

"Kangaskhan will be a tough opponent to beat." Livvi nodded.

"Alright, start off with Egg Bomb!" Richard ordered.

"Tooooorrrr!" Tory fired a projectile towards Kanga, scoring a direct hit.

"Use Dizzy Punch!" Kyle called.

"Kaaannngg!" Kanga shook off the effects of Tory's attack and charged towards him.

"Use Confusion!" Richard shouted as Tory instinctively weaved to the side to avoid Kanga's attack.

"Toooorrr!" Tory's eyes started glowing as Kanga was grabbed by a mysterious force and lifted into the air.  
"Kaaannnngg!" she cried in pain as she was slammed to the ground.

"Get up and use Earthquake!" Kyle yelled.

"Kaaannngg!" Kanga pulled herself up and stamped her foot with enough force to crack the arena floor. A shockwave rippled across the battlefield, sending Tory flying and causing the spectators to nearly lose their balance.

"Mr. Ross, need I remind you to consider your surroundings when it comes to powerful attacks?" the referee called over to Kyle scornfully. "Don't put the spectators in danger!"

"I do apologise," Kyle replied civilly.

"Are you okay, Tory?" Richard called.

"Tooorrr!" Tory nodded.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard grinned. "Start preparing to use Solar Beam!"

"Toooorrrr!" Tory's leaves started glowing white as he absorbed sunlight.

"Knock 'em out with Mega Punch!" Kyle ordered.

"Kaaaannnggg!" Kanga raced forwards, drawing back her right fist in preparation for her strike. Tory attempted to dodge, but misjudged the direction of her throw. The punch struck him in the middle and sent him flying back with a crash.

"Tory!" Richard cried in alarm.

The exeggutor has taken a heavy blow, but, though wincing noticeably, he pulled himself to his feet. "Tooooorr!" Lowering his head, he fired a bright beam of light towards Kanga.

"Kaaannnngg!" Kanga attempted to dodge back, but Tory's aim was perfect. The beam remained intact as it struck the normal type and sent her flying back.

"He did it!" Livvi cried. "That was a perfect Solar Beam!"

"And he didn't even need Sunny Day for it!" James added.

"Kaaannngg!" Kanga pulled herself back to her feet and looked back at Kyle.

"Mega Punch again!" he called, jerking his head in Tory's direction.

"Kaaanng!" Kanga nodded and threw herself back towards the exeggutor.

"Tooorrr!" Tory attempted to evade the attack, but Kanga switched direction at the last minute. The exeggutor let out a loud gasp as he was struck. The force of the impact sent him crashing to the ground with a dull thud. Though he briefly attempted to get back on his feet, it was clear that he was too dazed to continue.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Kangaskhan is the winner!"

"Tory, return!" Richard called, holding up his pokéball. His throat felt dry as Tory was struck by the recall beam and returned to the ball. Though he hated to admit it, Kyle was no joke. His strength was real.

"Keep up the good work, Kanga!" Kyle shouted to Kanga.

"Kaaannng!" Kanga called back as she brushed herself off.

"This is bad," James muttered. "Tory only made a small dent with Solar Beam. Kyle basically outnumbers him two-to-one now."

"Richard could still make a comeback," Livvi replied quietly. "He's done that in the past."

"Go, Sting!" Richard called, throwing out his next pokéball.

"He's using Sting?!" James and Livvi exclaimed.

At first glance, Sting was no match for a strength-based pokémon like Kanga. However, Richard's logic was that Sting made up for it with agility, quite literally. He would run circles around Kanga's powerful, but unwieldy blows and strike precisely and with poison.

"Use Agility!" he ordered.

"Beeeeee!" Sting suddenly appeared to vanish, moving around behind Kanga at such a high speed that the spectators saw little more than a yellow and black blur.

"Now use Twineedle!" Richard shouted.

"Beeeee!" Sting dove in and jabbed both his stingers into the back of Kanga's right shoulder.

"Kaaaannnngg!" Kanga roared in pain.

"Knock it out with Dizzy Punch!" Kyle ordered.

"Kaaaannng!" Kanga spun and threw a punch towards Sting.

However, the beedrill had already moved out of the way and circled around for another attack.

"Use Poison Sting!" Richard ordered.

"Beeeeeeee!" Sting jabbed one of his stingers into Kanga's left arm, still outstretched from her attempt to strike back.

"Use Mega Punch!" Kyle shouted as Kanga thrashed her arm about to drive Sting off.

"Kaaaannnnggg!" She took aim and then punched with all her might.

Once again, Sting dodged the attack using his greater speed. As he circled around for a new attack, however, Kyle gave Kanga another order.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

"Aerial Ace?!" Richard yelped in shock.

"Kaaannnnggg!" Kanga rushed forwards and struck Sting with blinding speed, too quickly for even him to dodge. The beedrill was thrown back and landed with a crash in front of Richard.

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Kangaskhan is the winner! Both of Richard Winter's pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Kyle Ross!"

The Coloena trainers let out a loud cheer as Kyle and Richard withdrew their pokémon. Richard himself felt hollow inside. He obvious knew that he wasn't the greatest trainer out there, but he hadn't expected to be beaten so overwhelmingly this early in the competition. And it was to Kyle, of all people. He almost didn't want to walk over to him to shake hands – no doubt he'd have some kind of smug remark to make.

Yet he forced himself to walk over to meet him, forcing his face into a polite smile despite his whirling emotions. The two trainers grasped hands, though the grip was slightly too tight for the gesture of respect it was supposed to be.

Contrary to Richard's expectations, Kyle didn't say a word to him. Instead, he turned to look over at Livvi and called out to her: "Looks like we'll be headin' out on that date after all!"

"I'll pass, thank you!" Livvi replied firmly.

"Huuuh?" Kyle seemed genuinely shocked at her blunt refusal.

"When did this happen?" James asked curiously, looking between Livvi and Kyle.

"He made a bet with Richard last night," Livvi explained. "If he won, then I'd go on a date with him. If Richard won, then Kyle would withdraw from the league. No one agreed to it though." She quickly turned to look at him. "Especially me!"

"Yeah, leave Livvi alone!" Sonia appeared at Kyle's side and digging her elbow into him.

"Owwww!" Kyle yelped in pain, trying to push Sonia away.

"Sorry 'bout your battle, Richard." Sonia turned to him. "But I did say that my brother's tough. You could still get through if you beat the two other trainers in the group."

"Like there's any chance of that happenin'!" Kyle laughed, shrugging off his sister. He turned and started walking away.

"Don't worry, Richard! We believe in you!" Livvi assured him.

"Don't get disheartened!" Sonia called out reassuringly as she started to head after Kyle. "There's no one at this league who's tougher than my brother – the next battle will be much easier!"

"It's not that simple," Richard muttered, mostly to himself, as she left.

"Hey, Richard." James patted him on the shoulder. "There's no point thinking about this battle anymore. Let's just focus on the next one – you're still in this!"

"Don't forget that James lost his first match in the group stage at Kanto as well!" Livvi added cheerfully.

"Actually, please forget that!"

"…It wasn't as one-sided as that though," Richard sighed. He took a deep breath. "Alright, let's get on with preparing for the next battle. We've just got to win that one instead!"

"That's the spirit!" James grinned at him.

* * *

 _2:17pm, 10_ _th_ _August 2005_

Richard's next opponent was a boy his age from Carlona City named Logan Bryant. Though unassuming, he'd apparently come from behind to win his qualifier. Richard knew that he'd need to watch him carefully.

The two of them were stood at opposing ends of the arena, ready for the next match in Group 9. Like Richard, Logan had lost his previous match against the other trainer in their group, Emma Newman, and desperately needed the win in order to stay in the competition. It was going to get tense and potentially desperate.

"This is a Sevii League group stage match between Logan Bryant from Carlona City and Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee called. "This match will be fought using a two-on-two format and will be over once both of one side's pokémon are unable to continue battling! Are both of you ready?"

Both Richard and Logan nodded at him.

"Very well: begin!"

"Go, Flare!" Richard called.

"Taaaaa!" Flare materialised in front of Richard, looking across the battlefield with a determined look on his face.

"Go, Kole!" Logan called.

"Ellleeee!" A small, yellow pokémon with stubby arms and legs and a pair of yellow antenna burst out of the ball and landed opposite Flare.

"What's that?" Livvi pulled out her Pokédex.

" _Elekid, the electric pokémon. Elekid rotates its arms to generate electricity, but it tires easily, so it charges up only a little bit. Even in the most vicious storm, this pokémon plays happily if thunder rumbles in the sky._ "

"So it's an electric type, huh?" Richard gave a satisfied nod. "Could be worse." Though he said that, he was still shaken from his crushing loss against Kyle. Kole the elekid may not have looked that tough, but Richard couldn't help assuming that there was more to him than met the eye. He'd try and finish the battle up as quickly as he could. "Flare, use Agility and then Take Down!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare raced forwards, striking Kole with a powerful tackle before the smaller pokémon even had a chance to react.

"Elleee!" Kole let out a startled cry as he was thrown back, landing with a crash.

"Are you alright, Kole?" Logan called.

"Ellleee!" Kole jumped back to his feet and gave Logan a reassuring grin before turning back to face Flare. He briefly whirled his arms, causing electricity to spark from his antenna.

"Use Screech!" Logan ordered.

"Ellllleeeeee!" Kole let out a loud, ear-splitting screech.

"Now use Thunder Punch!" Logan shouted above the din as Flare recoiled.

"Elllleeee!" Kole stopped screeching and threw himself towards the ponyta.

"Watch out, Flare!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaa!" Flare quickly jumped to the left as Kole swung his electrified fist towards him.

"Thunderbolt!" Logan yelled.

"Elllleeee!" Kole spun around and fired a bolt of electricity at Flare.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare cried in pain as he was hit. He briefly dropped down to his knees, but managed to pull himself back up.

"Don't hold back!" Richard called. "Use Fire Blast!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare took a deep breath and expelled a powerful blast of flames towards Kole.

"Counter it with Swift!" Logan ordered.

"Ellleeee!" Kole fired a blast of star-shaped rays towards the approaching flames. There was a small explosion as the two attacks met each other, and a cloud of smoke filled the air.

"Use Take Down!" Richard shouted, reacting instantly.

"Taaaaa!" Flare charged into the cloud of smoke towards Kole.

"Counter with Thunder Punch!" Logan called.

"Elllleeee!" Kole raced forwards, his fists bathed in crackling electricity.

There was a loud crash from within the rapidly-clearing cloud of smoke as the opposing pokémon struck each other. Though both were injured, they were still on their feet.

"Use Fire Blast!" Richard yelled desperately.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare fired another blast of flames towards Kole, who was powerless to dodge such a close attack.

"Kole!" Logan cried.

"Elllee!" Kole stumbled backwards as the flames cleared from around his burned body before toppling to the ground.

"Elekid is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Ponyta is the winner!"

Richard exhaled the breath he'd been holding in. He hadn't won yet, but he was well on his way.

"Great work, Flare!" he called.

"Taaaaa!" Flare grinned back at him.

"Thanks for your hard work, Kole." Logan withdrew his fallen pokémon to his pokéball. He gritted his teeth. No doubt he was feeling the pressure of the battle as well. Despite that, it didn't take him long to pick his next pokémon. "Go, Tagn!"

"Kooffff!" A koffing, a purple, floating ball-like pokémon emerged from the ball and hovered ominously opposite Flare. He occasionally emitted puffs from gas from his round exterior.

"Use Smokescreen!" Logan called.

"Kooffffff!" Suddenly, Tagn fired a cloud of black smoke from the countless holes on his body, concealing his side of the battlefield from view.

"Now use Toxic!" Logan shouted.

"Kooofffff!" Tagn called out in reply.

"Keep your eyes open, Flare!" Richard called to him.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare looked around uneasily as the sound of Tagn racing through the smoke cloud filed the air.

Suddenly, a blast of purple sludge appeared from the cloud and struck Flare's right flank, bathing him in the poison.

"Flare!" Richard cried.

"Taaaaa!" Flare shuddered as the effects of poison started taking hold.

Richard gritted his teeth. The poison would get steadily worse over time, so he needed to finish off Tagn quickly. "Use Take Down!" he called, suddenly spotting Tagn as the dissipating smoke temporarily revealed him.

"Taaaaa!" Flare immediately rushed forwards to the spot where he'd seen the koffing, but he ploughed through the smoke without hitting anything.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Logan yelled.

"Koooffff!" Tagn appeared on Flare's left and fired a blast of sludge at him.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare cried in pain as he was hit.

"Are you alright, Flare?" Richard called anxiously.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet, wobbling slightly as the poison continued spreading through his body.

It was all or nothing. Richard knew that Flare wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, but he was determined to fire off one final attack. "Use Fire Blast!" he shouted.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare gathered his remaining strength and fired a powerful blast of flames through the smoke, sending it rushing into the sky because of the heat.

However, Tagn rushed around to Flare's other side, nimbly dodging under the flames, and fired another blast of sludge at him.

"Flare!" Richard yelled desperately.

Flare tottered slightly before collapsing to the ground with a thud.

"Ponyta is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Koffing is the winner!"

"Great work, Tagn!" Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Koooffff!" Tagn replied, grinning confidently at him.

"Don't worry – you did a great job taking down that elekid," Richard said as he recalled Flare to his pokéball. He pulled out his next one, looking up at his opponent as he did. His Sevii League challenge hinged on this next round. He needed to win! "Go, Naro!"

"Niiiddoooh!" Naro roared as he materialised, spreading his arms and glaring menacingly at Tagn.

"Use Smokescreen again!" Logan immediately called out.

"Kooofff!" Tagn once again expelled a cloud of black smoke from his body, hiding his side of the field.

"Now use Sludge Bomb!" Logan shouted.

"Koofffff!" Tagn fired a blast of poisonous sludge through the smoke cloud, striking Naro directly.

"Niidoh," Naro grunted, shrugging his shoulder to shake off the sludge.

Richard felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. If Naro was able to shrug off Tagn's attacks like that, then his victory should be assured. Though he couldn't see Logan's face, he got the feeling that the other trainer had realised the predicament he was in. "Use Horn Attack!" he called to Naro, a grin forming on his face.

"Niiiddooohh!" Naro charged towards the cloud of smoke, timing his strike perfectly and hitting Tagn directly.

"Kooofffff!" the koffing cried as he was thrown back.

"Stay strong, Tagn!" Logan called as the smoke faded away. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Kooofff!" Tagn pulled himself back up and fired another blast of sludge. The attack hit once again, but didn't appear to do much damage.

"Use Horn Attack again!" Richard yelled.

"Niiidddooooh!" Naro shook himself off and charged once again, slamming his horn into Tagn and sending him flying back.

"Tagn!" Logan cried in dismay as the koffing crashed to the ground.

"Kooffff!" Tagn lifted back off the ground and hovered low in the air, panting heavily.

Logan bit his lip. "It's all or nothing, Tagn! Get as close to him as you can!"

"Koooffff!" Summoning up all of his energy, Tagn fired himself towards Naro.

"Use Horn Attack again!" Richard called.

"Niiidooohh!" Naro charged forwards, lowering his head as he approached.

"Use Explosion!" Logan shouted.

"Explosion?!" Richard cried in alarm.

"Koooooofffff!" Tagn waited until the moment when the two pokémon were about to collide. In a split second, he drew in energy. Then a massive explosion filled the air sending a shockwave and a cloud of dust flying outwards. The spectators shielded their eyes and ducked low to avoid being blown back by the force of it.

As the dust settled, both pokémon lay knocked out at the centre of the arena.

"B-Both trainers' pokémon are unable to battle!" the referee announced as soon as he'd registered the situation. "Since both sides have no pokémon left who can battle, this match ends in a draw!"

There was silence around the blasted arena as Richard and Logan withdrew their pokémon. A draw. A result which meant that neither of them got what they wanted. The two of them shook hands, though their thoughts had already turned to their final battles.

"That was really bad luck, Richard," James said as Richard joined them at the side of the arena.

"But you're still in with a chance!" Livvi added, putting on an upbeat tone. "If you win your next battle and Logan loses his, then you'll get through in second place!"

"If I manage to win it," Richard replied glumly.

"You can if you try!" James assured him. "As long as you've still got a chance at getting through, you should give it your all – it's far too soon to give up!"

"I get it," Richard sighed. "I just… I'm not feeling it." He glanced at his watch. "What time is my next match?"

"You've got about an hour," Livvi replied. She gave him a concerned look. "Did you want to do some last minute training?"

"No." Richard shook his head. "I just need to mull things over." He clenched his fist and forced a smile. "Don't worry! I'll be back to normal in time for the last battle!"

"…The next battle!" James said forcefully. "You're going to win that battle hands down and progress to the elimination stages!"

Richard took a deep breath and grinned at him. "Sure! I'll give it my all!"

* * *

 _3:30pm, 10_ _th_ _August 2005_

Richard's last opponent in the group stage was Emma Newman, a girl from Port Ray on Sole Island. Though she'd beaten Logan in her first battle, she too had been crushed by Kyle in her second. As cruel as it sounded, Richard was partially hoping that she'd still be shaken by it.

Given Kyle's power, he fully expected him to beat Logan. That left him with the opportunity to scrape through by beating Emma. It was going to be a tense battle, but Richard was starting to believe that he could pull through.

"This is a Sevii League group stage match between Richard Winter from Pewter City and Emma Newman from Port Ray!" the referee shouted.

"Do you think Richard can win?" Livvi asked James quietly as the referee explained the rules of the battle.

"I actually think he's got a good chance," James replied. "Spear and Helix are tough and haven't lost a battle in the competition yet. They'll be raring to go even if Richard isn't."

"I kind of feel sorry for his opponent," Livvi sighed. "I heard that she was flattened by Kyle too."

"Same." James nodded. "But there's no time for sentimentality at a league competition."

"Begin!" the referee yelled.

"Go, Tua!" Emma called, throwing out a pokéball.

"Tuuuuuu!" A tiny bird with a round, green body and a pair of tiny wings burst out of the pokéball and landed on the ground.

"That reminds me of that xatu Markus used," Richard mumbled, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Natu, the tiny bird pokémon. Natu cannot fly because its wings are not yet fully grown. If your eyes meet with this pokémon's eyes, it will stare back intently at you. But if you move even slightly, it will hop away to safety. It usually forages for food on the ground but may, on rare occasions, hop onto branches to peck at shoots._ "

"So that's a natu, huh?" Richard put his Pokédex away and pulled out a pokéball. "Go, Spear!"

"Roooowww!" Spear cried as he burst out of the ball and started hovering above the battlefield.

"Use Confuse Ray!" Emma called.

"Tuuuuuuu!" Tua fired a cluster of spinning yellow orbs towards Spear.

"Use Agility and then Drill Peck!" Richard ordered. If Tua couldn't fly, then that gave him and Spear a clear advantage in this battle. He'd run circles around her and defeat her as quickly as possible.

"Rooooowww!" Spear sped past Tua and spun around to being his dive.

"Use Teleport!" Emma yelled.

"Tuuuuu!" Tua vanished in a split second.

Spear managed to pull out of his dive just before he hit the ground. He looked around in confusion.

"Use Psychic!" Emma ordered.

"Tuuuuuu!" Tua, who'd rematerialized above the fearow, let out a cry as she descended. Her eyes glowed a bright blue colour.

"Roooowww?!" Spear cried in alarm as he was grabbed by the natu's psychic power and hurled to the ground with a crash.

Tua landed softly on Spear's back and hopped off before turning around to face him again.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Emma shouted.

"Tuuuuu!" Tua fired another cluster of yellow orbs towards Spear.

"Come on, Spear! You've got to avoid it!" Richard called as Spear struggled to pull himself back to his feet.

"Rooooww!" he cried as the orbs encircled him whirled around his head. He started looking around in a daze.

Richard gritted his teeth. Things weren't going according to plan. He needed to score a hit, and quickly. "Use Aerial Ace!" he ordered.

"Rooooowww!" Spear took off and attempted to fly towards Tua. The tiny bird hopped to one side and, as he tried to change direction to follow her, Spear clipped his wing on the ground and ended up crashing in a heap.

"Use Psychic!" Emma called.

"Tuuuuuu!" Tua nodded. She lifted the prone Spear into the air with her psychic power. She hurled him back towards Richard.

"Spear!" Richard cried as Spear crashed to the ground in front of him.

"Rooowww!" Spear started pulling himself uneasily up.

"Now use Peck!" Emma called.

"Tuuuuu!" Tua raced towards Spear at a surprising speed.

"They're coming in from your right!" Richard shouted to Spear. "Use Agility and head left!"

"Rooooww!" Spear gave his head a shake and then sped to the left just in time.

"Great work!" Richard grinned. "Now use Drill Peck!"

"Rooooww!" Spear spun around and dove towards Tua again. As he started corkscrewing, however, he lost control of his direction and span off to the right before crashing into the ground.

"Use Peck!" Emma called.

"Tuuuuu!" Tua bounced over to Spear and delivered a powerful peck to his side.

"Rooow!" Spear screeched in pain.

"Are you okay, Spear?" Richard called anxiously.

"Rooowww!" Spear extended his wing sharply to force Tua to jump back. He pulled himself up and gave his head another shake. "Roooooowwww!" He nodded at Richard. Though his body was covered in marks from the various impacts he'd suffered, his ability to fly hadn't been impaired and that was the most crucial aspect for flying types when it came to battling.

"Alright, use Drill Peck!" Richard called.

"Roooowww!" Spear nodded. He took off once again and started flying at Tua.

"Dodge it with Teleport!" Emma called.

"Tuuuuuu!" Tua vanished from sight a split second before Spear could hit her.

"It's above you! Use Aerial Ace!" Ricard shouted as Tua started to reappear above Spear.

"Roooooww!" Spear gave his head a shake to clear the last of his confusion. Sharply changing direction, he fired himself upwards, his wing glowing a bright white colour.

"Tuuuuuu!" Tua cried in pain as she was hit and thrown back.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Richard yelled as the natu started toppling towards the ground. "Give it all you've got!"

"Rooooowww!" Spear dove to intercept Tua, spinning around as he prepared to strike.

"Tuuuuuu!" Tua cried in pain as Spear struck her with a powerful blow. The tiny bird pokémon continued dropping and hit the ground with a thud.

"Natu is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Fearow is the winner!"

"You put up a great effort, Tua!" Emma called as she returned her fallen pokémon to its pokéball.

"You come back as well, Spear!" Richard held out the pokéball. "Take a quick rest!"

"Roooow!" Spear nodded as he was hit by the recall beam and returned to the ball.

"Go, Bara!" Emma threw out her next pokéball.

"Krraaabbb!" The orange-shelled form of a krabby emerged from the ball and landed on the arena floor.

"You're up, Helix!" Richard called.

"Ommaasss!" Helix materialised and gave Richard a confident nod.

"Why do you think Richard decided to suddenly switch?" Livvi asked James.

"Hmm." James considered the question as Helix and Bara started exchanging attacks. "I suppose he might be worried about ending up in a similar situation to the last battle."

"You mean he's keeping Spear back so that he still has one pokémon left if there's a double knockout?"

"That's what I think. Of course, Helix is full of energy as well, so he stands a better chance of beating that krabby."

"Use Vicegrip!" Emma ordered.

"Krraaabbb!" Bara scuttled towards Helix. She grabbed at part of the omastar's shell and gripped it tightly with one of her pincers. Part of the shell cracked, but the attack itself did little damage.

"Use Tickle!" Richard shouted.

"Ommaaasss!" Helix quickly stretched out his tentacles and started tickling Bara.

"Krraaaabbb!" Bara cried out, vigorously trying to shake Helix off. Pulling free, she scuttled back out of range.

"Use Mud Shot!" Emma yelled.

"Krraaaabbbb!" Bara fired a blast of mud towards Helix. However, the omastar quickly dodged the attack and moved around to the side for another attack.

"Use Spike Cannon!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix fired a volley of five spikes towards Bara, with three of them scoring direct hits and blasting her back.

"Are you okay, Bara?" Emma asked in concern.

"Krraaabb!" Bara pulled herself upright again and nodded.

"Alright." Emma took a deep breath. "Use Mud Shot again!"

"Krraaaabbb!" Bara fired another blast of mud towards Helix.

"Ommmaass!" Helix quickly started moving to the right to avoid the attack.

"They're moving!" Emma called to Bara. "Fire to the left!"

Bara swung her attack around, striking Helix directly and blasting him back.

"Ommmasss!" It seemed that the attack had struck him on the weak point of his shell from Bara's earlier attack. Despite the damage, Helix pulled himself back up again.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmaass!" Helix nodded. He lifted up a cluster of boulders surrounded by a regal blue aura and hurled them towards Bara.

"Charge in to use Crabhammer!" Emma called.

"Krraaaabb!" Bara nodded. She rushed forwards with a burst of speed, just managing to dart under the approaching boulders. As she scuttled quickly towards Helix, Richard gave his next order.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"Ommmasssss!" Helix took a deep breath, both to steady himself and to ensure he had enough breath to sustain the attack. Then he fired the powerful blast of water as Bara approached.

"Krraaaaabbb!" Bara was struck directly and was washed away by the force of the impact. She came to rest in a heap close to Emma.

"Krabby is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Omastar is the winner! Both of Emma Newman's pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner of this match is Richard Winter from Pewter City!"

"We did it," Richard mumbled disbelievingly. "We won."

"Ommmaasss!" Helix rushed back over to him and wrapped his tentacles around his ankle affectionately.

As it started to sink in, Richard grinned down at the omastar. "That was some great battling, Helix! Thank you!"

"Ommmasss!" Helix grinned back.

"How's your shell? Are you in pain?" Richard asked, bending down to examine the damage. Helix flinched as he brushed his hand against the cracked part of the shell. He immediately withdrew his hand. "I'll take you to see the nurses later. In the meantime, you rest up in your pokéball."

"Well, after hearing about your defeat against Kyle Ross, I kind of thought I'd be able to beat you," Emma sighed as she approached them. "Looks like I was wrong. Good luck in the rest of the league."

"Thanks," Richard replied as he recalled Helix to his pokéball. "That natu of yours was pretty impressive. Krabby too!"

"Thanks." Emma smiled sadly at him. She offered her hand.

"I wonder what the result of Kyle and Logan's battle was," said Livvi as Richard and Emma shook hands.

"Emma's out either way," James replied. "If Logan managed to win, then they'll probably have a sudden death battle between him and Richard to decide who goes through."

"You weren't expectin' my brother to lose, were you?"

James and Livvi looked back to see Sonia approaching them.

"Hey, Sonia!" Livvi waved at her. "So did Kyle win then?"

"Yeah, he won!" Sonia nodded. "How did Richard do?"

"He won as well," James replied. "If Logan lost, then that means Richard moves on to the next stage."

"That's a relief," Livvi sighed.

"What was that?" Richard walked over to join them.

"Kyle beat Logan." Livvi turned to him. "That means you're through to the first round!"

"I am?!" A huge grin formed on Richard's face, his relief evident in his eyes. "I really thought I was going to go out for a while there!"

"Congratulations, Richard!" James grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, James!" Richard replied. "Looks like we're going to be doing some more training later!"

"Let's get your pokémon back to the Trainers' Village," said Livvi. "They need to rest up if you're going to be fighting in the first round tomorrow."

* * *

 _3:51pm, 10_ _th_ _August 2005_

Back in the lobby of the Trainers' Village, Richard turned his pokémon over to the nurses to treat them for the injuries sustained in his group stage battles. While they were waiting for them to finish, Dean, Ned and Zack arrived as well.

"How did you get on?" Dean asked as they approached.

"I managed to get through in the end," Richard replied, a sheepish grin on his face. "Though it was pretty tense!"

"Glad to hear it," Dean replied. "The three of us all managed to get through as well."

"That's a relief." Richard nodded. "Looks like we're going to be fighting against each other from now on!"

"Don't think that I'll be holding back!" Ned grinned.

"…Me neither," Zack added.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked. "We've got the whole afternoon ahead of us since the first round battles aren't until tomorrow."

"As soon as our pokémon have recovered, shall we head out and do some more training?" Dean asked. "You can never be too prepared."

"Sounds good to me!" Richard nodded.

The group stage battles may have been over, but he still had numerous battles ahead of him. And the elimination battles to come would be even more difficult.

* * *

 **So, how did you find the battles this chapter? I think I ended up making it slightly tenser than with James back at the start of the Kanto League, but I guess that's not really for me to judge. We've got the first round battle to come next week and hopefully the start of the elimination battles will drive the tension up further.**

 **A big thanks to everyone who has voted in the poll so far! I'm surprised by how popular Danny and Sonia are – fortunately, I have some ideas in mind for what to do with them. If you haven't voted yet, then there's still time to influence the result! :)**

 **Anyway, as ever, I appreciate any feedback you have on this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	33. A Fiery First Round!

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 33 of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **With Richard managing to make it through the qualifiers and group stage last chapter, the time has come for his first elimination battle in the first round of the competition.**

 **Upload Date: 18** **th** **September 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: A Fiery First Round!**

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _9:34am, 11_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Whew!" Richard wiped his forehead as he, James, Dean and Livvi walked through the doors to the lobby of the Trainers' Village. Having gotten up earlier that morning, he and Dean had decided to spend a bit of time doing some last minute training before breakfast. James and Livvi had ended up joining them as well.

"Now I'm _really_ hungry!" James exclaimed as they started walking towards the canteen.

"Nothing like a good morning of training to work up an appetite!" Dean added.

"Hey, Livvi!" The four of them looked over to see Sonia waiting for them.

"Morning, Sonia!" Livvi called back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Sonia replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat breakfast together?"

"Sure," Livvi replied.

"So have you guys been out training?" Sonia asked the four of them as they walked.

It felt strange talking to Sonia as if nothing were amiss. She'd already been very clear on several occasions that she was firmly behind her brother, yet she continued to hang out with them and talk with them regardless. Richard supposed that it was irrelevant now since he was unlikely to face Kyle again until the later stages of the competition, but it still made things a little awkward for him.

He certainly couldn't relax and talk about his plans and tactics for the coming battles. Though he liked to think that Sonia wouldn't pass on that information, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Do you know when the match ups for the first round are going to be announced?" Dean asked as they ate.

"It should be soon," Sonia replied. "The first matches start at eleven, so they'll be up by ten at the latest."

"Glad to hear it." Dean nodded in satisfaction. "I want to know who I'm up against."

"Me too!" Richard added. "The sooner the better!"

* * *

The rest of the meal passed by uneventfully as the trainers ate their breakfast and chatted amongst themselves. By the time they moved back into the lobby, a crowd of other trainers had gathered. It seemed that the match ups had been put up on the big screen for everyone to see.

"Where am I?" Richard mused, scanning the screen intently. There! Richard Winter versus Millie Sykes – 11 o'clock start on the rock arena.

"Looks like you're not up against anyone we know," said James, looking down from the screen towards Richard again. "How are you feeling?"

"Gotta go and do some more training," Richard replied. "And I need to think up some tactics to use on the rock arena."

"Sounds like a plan!" James nodded. He grinned at Richard. "Let's get going!"

* * *

 _10:59am, 11_ _th_ _August 2005_

It was finally time. The first elimination battle.

Richard had suddenly found himself getting intensely nervous as he stood at the bottom of the stadium, looking across the debris-strewn terrain of the rock arena. He'd messed up against Kyle and Logan back in the group stage, but he'd been able to pull himself back from it. He wouldn't get a chance like this here – if he lost this battle, then the Sevii League was over for him.

He was sure that his opponent, a teenaged girl wearing a pair of torn, light blue jeans and a brick red T-shirt, was equally aware of how important this battle was. She wouldn't want to be knocked out of the league either.

"This Sevii League first round battle between Richard Winter from Pewter City and Millie Sykes from Coloena Town will begin shortly!" the referee announced.

Richard's heart leapt uncomfortably. Just his luck – another Coloena trainer, right from the off. He tightened his grip on his first pokéball. He was determined not to let this battle go the same way as the last one.

"This will be a three-on-three pokémon battle and will end when all three of one side's pokémon are unable to battle! If both trainers are ready…" The referee glanced between Richard and Millie, who both nodded at him. "…Then let's begin!"

"Go, Atu!" Millie called, throwing out her first pokéball.

"Xaaaaa!" A xatu burst out of the ball and landed on the ground in front of his trainer.

"Go, Helix!" Richard threw his own ball.

"Ommmaass!" Helix materialised and stared across the battlefield towards his opponent. His injuries from the group stage had all healed up overnight and he was rearing to go.

"Use Psychic!" Millie shouted.

"Xaaaa!" Xatu took off and raced through the air above the rocky terrain. His eyes glowed with psychic power as he lifted Helix into the air and threw him back down towards a large boulder.

"Ommmmasss!" Helix cried out in pain as he struck the boulder with enough force to reduce it to rubble. That xatu was strong!

"That's not a good start," James sighed. He was sat up in the stands alongside Livvi, Lostelle and her father. Zack, Dean and Ned were, of course, all off preparing for or fighting their own first round battles, while Sonia had gone off to watch Kyle's match.

Richard and Millie's match had attracted a small crowd, though it clearly wasn't the most popular of the first round battles currently being fought.

"Millie's xatu can avoid all the difficult terrain on the ground," said Livvi, leaning forward in her seat. "And Psychic is a really difficult move to avoid."

"Coloena trainers are usually aggressive and opportunistic," Lostelle's father said, frowning and folding his arms. "If Richard wants to win this battle, then he needs to regain the initiative and knock Millie off-balance."

Down in the arena, Helix pulled himself up and looked up at Atu.

"Use Spike Cannon!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmaass!" Helix quickly fired a volley of spikes up towards the xatu, who weaved and spun to avoid them. In the end, he was slightly too slow and was caught by the last two.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Richard shouted as Atu started tumbling down towards the ground.

"Ommmass!" Helix nodded, taking a deep breath to prepare for his attack. Waiting for his opportunity, he fired just as Atu managed to stop his fall, the very moment when he was temporarily stationary.

"Xaaaaaa!" The psychic-flying type was blasted backwards, landing with a crash on the ground.

"Great work, Helix!" Richard grinned.

"Ommmass!" Helix grinned back.

"Hehe! Is that all you've got?" Millie flashed a fierce grin towards Richard. "Use Steel Wing!"

"Xaaaaa!" Atu shot back into the air and dove towards the stunned omastar. He extended a wing, which immediately turned to steel. It glinted in the sunlight, reminding Richard of the battle with the skarmory when they'd been travelling in Sevault Canyon.

"Snap out of it, Helix!" he shouted to the seemingly paralyzed pokémon.

"Ommmasss!" Helix quickly nodded. As Atu dove closer, the omastar dove to the side, taking care to avoid accidentally immobilising himself by landing on his side.

Atu pulled up as his target moved just out of reach and spun around to try again.

"Use Tickle!" Richard yelled.

"Ommass!" Helix charged forwards to meet him. Just as they were about to clash, Atu suddenly veered away and gained to height to put him out of Helix's reach.

"Good call, Atu!" Millie shouted. "Now use Skill Swap!"

"Xaaaaaa!" Atu hovered in place and locked eyes with Helix. A single, wispy cloud of purple energy left the body of each pokémon and hurled towards the other. Aside from that, there was no apparent effect.

Richard and Helix exchanged a shrug.

"Well, go and use Ancient Power!" Richard called.

"Ommmasss!" Helix summoned a cluster of boulders and hurled them towards Atu.

"So she went with Skill Swap, did she?" Lostelle's father mused, putting his hand to his lips thoughtfully.

"I don't think I've ever heard of Skill Swap." James frowned. "What does it do?"

"Skill Swap is a move that gives the user the opponent's ability and vice versa," Lostelle's father replied. "It's a tricky move to use well – after all, you could even up with a _worse_ ability than the one you're giving away."

"So it's a bit of a gamble?" Livvi asked, watching at Atu started moving to dodge Helix's attack.

"Watch closely." Lostelle's father pointed at Atu's wings.

"What? What?" Lostelle asked, squinting at the xatu. "I can't see anything!"

"I see it!" James cried suddenly. "It's moving far slower than it was before!"

"But why though?" Livvi asked.

"Do you see?" Lostelle's father asked. "Each of that xatu's feathers has been encased in a sort of shell armour, probably from Helix's ability. That's definitely going to slow it down."

"Does that mean that Helix's shell has gotten softer?" Livvi asked in concern, looking down at Helix as he scored a direct hit with his attack.

"Most likely," Lostelle's father replied. "Now I wonder if Richard will notice…"

"Great work, Helix!" Richard called as Atu crashed to the ground.

"Ommmasss!" Helix nodded.

"Atu, are you alright?" Millie called.

"Xaaaaa!" Atu pulled himself up and took off again, flying slowly due to the additional weight on his wings.

"Use Steel Wing!" Millie ordered.

"Xaaaaa!" Atu raced forwards, keeping himself just above the rocky surface of the arena to confuse Helix.

"Helix!" Richard cried in alarm as the omastar was struck and thrown back by the force of the impact.

"Ommmaass!" Helix called out reassuringly as he came to a rest. The damage hadn't been that severe.

"Alright, use Hydro Pump!" Richard called.

"Ommmasss!" Helix fired a powerful blast of water towards Atu, only for the xatu to just barely dodge it. His eyes glowed once again as he unleashed a psychic attack on his opponent.

"Great work, Atu!" Millie shouted encouragingly as Helix was thrown into another boulder.

"Hit 'em hard with Ancient Power!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmass!" The dust cleared as Helix hurled another cluster of rocks into the air.

"Xaaaaaaa!" Atu cried in alarm as they approached. He attempted to dodge, but was too slow. As the rocks struck him, they toppled to the ground with a loud crash. As the dust cleared, it was obvious that the psychic-flying type was in no fit state to continue.

"Xatu is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Omastar is the winner!"

"One down, two to go!" Richard grinned at Helix as he walked over and patted him on the top of his shell. He immediately frowned. "Helix, your shell feels… softer than usual."

"Ommmaaass," Helix replied, nodding his head and then shrugging.

"You want to keep going?" Richard asked. "Are you sure?"

"Ommmmaaaasss!" Helix gave him a determined cry in response.

"Looks like Richard was able to win the first round," said Livvi.

"That's good," James added. "Winning the first round gives you a psychological advantage as well as a numerical one."

"As long as he can hold onto it." Lostelle's father reminded them. "Looks like he's sticking with Helix for the next bout."

"You can do it, Richard!" Lostelle shouted loudly, waving at him.

Richard returned the wave as his opponent sent out her next pokémon.

"Go, Ryoge!"

"Roooogg!" A small, brown pokémon with a large head and what looked like bandages wrapped around its waist and wrists burst out of the ball.

"What is that?" Richard wondered, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Tyrogue, the scuffle pokémon. Tyrogue become stressed out if they don't get to train every day. When raising this pokémon, the trainer must establish and uphold various training methods. Even though it is small, it can't be ignored because it will slug any handy target without warning._ "

"Sounds like a tough one." Richard frowned as he returned his Pokédex to his pocket. He looked over at Helix. "You take care out there, Helix! Let me know if you've had enough!"

"Ommmasss!" Helix nodded.

"Alright, start off with Hydro Pump!" Richard ordered.

"Ommass!" Helix fired a blast of water towards Ryoge.

"Rooooogg!" he cried in alarm, caught off-guard by the sudden attack. He was struck in the chest and blasted back, landing with a crash in front of Millie.

"Are you okay, Ryoge?" Millie asked.

"Rooooggg!" Ryoge leapt back to his feet, a fierce expression on his face.

"Alright, use Bulk Up!" Millie yelled.

"Roooggggg!" Ryoge tensed up his body, strengthening his muscles.

Richard wasn't about to waste the opportunity this presented him. He got the feeling that when Ryoge was ready to attack, it would be difficult to survive. He and Helix needed to move now!

"Use Spike Cannon!"

"Ommmaasss!" Helix fired a volley of spikes towards his opponent. Despite some last minute dodging, the tyrogue was struck by three of the spikes.

"Did they do much damage?" Richard wondered aloud, looking across the battlefield. Despite the hits, Ryoge seemed to have recovered pretty quickly. Had the new weakness in Helix's shell affected the strength of his spikes as well?

"Use Bulk Up again!" Millie called.

"Roooggg!" Ryoge tensed his muscles up again.

This was it. They needed to defeat him _now_!

"Use Hydro Pump!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmmaaasss!" Helix fired another powerful blast of water towards the tyrogue.

"Rooogg!" Ryoge suddenly dodged at the last moment, taking cover behind a nearby rock.

"Use Hi Jump Kick!" Millie ordered.

"Rooogggg!" Ryoge hurled himself through the air, striking Helix with a powerful flying kick. The omastar didn't even have the chance to cry out before he was flung back and crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Omastar is unable to battle!" the referee announced as Richard and the crowd attempted to process what had just happened. "Tyrogue is the winner!"

There was some polite applause from the crowd as Richard recalled Helix to his pokéball.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have pulled you back after the fight with the xatu was over." He reached for his next ball. "Go, Flare!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on the ground. He watched cautiously as Ryoge darted between the rocks on the battlefield between them.

"Use Bulk Up!" Millie ordered.

"Roooggg!" Ryoge tensed up his body again, further increasing his muscle strength.

If he was going to win, then Richard needed to take Ryoge down before he had a chance to use that beefed up strength again. Since Bulk Up also improved his resilience to physical attacks, it would be better if Flare kept the battle at a distance.

"Use Fire Blast!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare shot a powerful blast of fire towards Ryoge, who immediately dove behind the nearest cover. However, the flames burst outwards into five points. As the blast hit the rock, these extra jets of flames fell around it and engulfed the hiding tyrogue.

"Ryoge!" Millie cried in alarm.

"Roooggg!" Ryoge jumped out from his burning shelter as Flare lifted his attack. Landing atop another rock, he poised himself for his next move.

"What a relief!" Millie sighed. "Use Hi Jump Kick!"

"Rooooggg!" Ryoge leapt into the air and hurled himself towards Flare.

"Wait for it!" Richard called as Flare made as if to dodge.

"Taaaa?!" Flare gave him a brief, startled look before looking back at the approaching tyrogue.

"Now! Bounce!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare sprang into the air at exactly the right moment. Ryoge's attack narrowly missed. Yet the tyrogue continued moving and smashed, knee first, into the ground with a loud crash.

"Ryoge!" Millie cried.

"Rooogg," Ryoge groaned. He cradled his injured leg in his hands, unable to move as Flare descended on him from above. There was another loud crash as Flare scored a direct hit. Ryoge was sent flying back, hitting one of the boulders with a thud.

"Ryoge, are you alright?" Millie called anxiously.

"Roooggggg!" Ryoge pulled himself back up. He was covered in countless injuries, his eyes swollen and his limbs hanging limply. He must surely have only just been hanging on!

"One final attack, Ryoge!" Millie yelled. "Use Brick Break!"

"Rooogggg!" Ryoge summoned up what was left of his strength and charged towards Flare, his right fist glowing a dark red colour.

"Counter it with Take Down!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare raced forwards in response. As the two pokémon reached each other, Ryoge threw his punch, scoring a direct hit on Flare's side. However, it wasn't enough to stop the ponyta's momentum and, knocked slightly off-balance by the attack, he crashed into Ryoge with his left shoulder. The two of them toppled to the ground with a crash.

As the dust cleared, Flare pulled himself uncomfortably back to his feet and shook himself to get the dust off of him. Ryoge, on the other hand, lay motionless on the ground.

"Tyrogue is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Ponyta is the winner!"

"Great work, Flare!" Richard called, grinning at the fire type.

"Taaaa!" Flare nodded.

"Come back, Ryoge!" Millie recalled the tyrogue to his pokéball. Pulling out another one, she threw it high into the air. "Go, Shana!"

"Daaasssshhh!" A rapidash, the evolved form of ponyta, burst out of the ball and landed nimbly on the ground.

"This is going to be an interesting battle," James murmured. "Pokémon like ponyta and rapidash prefer fighting on open terrain."

"I'm more worried about it turning into a battle of attrition," Lostelle's father said. "Flare simply isn't as physically strong as that rapidash."

"Flare, use Agility!" Richard ordered. "And then use Take Down!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare nodded. He raced forwards, somewhat slower than usual as he navigated the maze of rocks scattered across the battlefield. He reappeared suddenly on Shana's right and slammed into her.

"Daassshhh!" Shana grimaced as she was forced to the side. However, she retained her balance as Flare started to pull back.

"Use Double Kick!" Millie shouted. "Full power!"

"Daassshhh!" Shana launched two powerful kicks, catching Flare off-guard and sending him flying backwards. He hit one of the boulders with a crash and collapsed to the ground.

"Now use Stomp!" Millie ordered.

"Daassshhh!" Shana rushed forwards and slammed one of her large hooves down onto Flare.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare cried out in pain, coiling himself up as much as he could to protect himself.

"Are you alright, Flare?" Richard called desperately as Shana backed off.

"Taa…aaaa!" Flare pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet. The last attack had done some heavy damage, but Richard suspected that it was psychological more than physical.

"Use Bounce!" he ordered.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare winced as he prepared. With a powerful jump, he leapt high into the air.

"Get ready, Shana!" Millie called as Flare began his descent.

"Daasssshhh!" Shana nodded. She tensed herself up, watching Flare intently as he dropped towards her.

"Now!" Millie shouted.

"Daassshh!" Shana moved forwards just in time, avoiding Flare's attack. As the ponyta dropped down behind her, she launched a pair of powerful kicks with her back legs, sending her opponent flying.

"Flare!" Richard yelled as the ponyta crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Taaaaaa!" Flare determinedly pulled himself back up again, despite the injuries he'd sustained. There wasn't much more he could do, but Richard desperately wanted to get in one more hit before switching out for his next pokémon. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Flare.

"Use Take Down!" he yelled. "Make it count!"

"Taaaaaaaaa!" Flare spun around and charged at Shana. He struck her head on and forced her back. For a couple of seconds, the two pokémon struggled against each other. Shana eventually gained the upper hand and shoved Flare back.

"Now use Stomp!" Millie shouted.

"Daaaassshh!" Shana slammed into Flare with a powerful blow from her hoof. The ponyta crashed to the ground and remained motionless.

"Ponyta is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Rapidash is the winner!"

"Flare, return!" Richard recalled Flare to his pokéball. That rapidash was strong, but he still had a pokémon left on full strength.

"Stay alert, Shana!" Millie called to her pokémon. She was clearly well-aware that it was still Richard's advantage.

Richard took a deep breath as he pulled out his last pokéball. "Go, Naro!"

"Niiidooohh!" Naro roared as he burst out of the ball and landed on the ground with a loud crash. Much to Richard's satisfaction, he caught sight of a look of dismay crossing Millie's face for a split second.

"Use Flamethrower!" she ordered, quickly regaining her composure.

"Daasssshhh!" Shana fired a burst of flames towards Naro, scoring a direct hit before the bulky pokémon could get out of the way.

"Use Double Kick!" Richard shouted.

"Niiiddooh!" Naro burst out of the flames and charged across the battlefield, knocking boulders out of the way as he went. Getting within range, he launched two kicks at Shana's flank. His heavy feet sent her flying back with a crash, though she quickly pulled herself up again.

"Use Overheat!" Millie called.

"Daaassshhhh!" Shana fired a searing blast of flames towards Naro, scoring a direct hit.

"Niiidooohh!" Naro roared in pain, thrashing around as he attempted to bat the flames away from him. Losing his balance, he fell backwards and crashed to the ground.

"Naro!" Richard yelled in horror.

"Niiii…doooh!" Naro, his body covered in black scorch marks and flinching with every movement, not matter how slight, stood up unsteadily. He shot a fierce glare towards his opponent. His wounded appearance made it look all the more intimidating.

"That's a relief!" Livvi sighed. "I thought Naro had gone down for a second there!"

"I don't think I've ever seen that move before," James muttered, looking curiously at Shana. "It was much more powerful than Flamethrower."

"That was Overheat," Lostelle's father explained.

"Overeat?" Lostelle gave him a questioning look. "Did that rapidash eat too much for breakfast?"

"No, sweetie, Over **heat**." Her father corrected her. "It's a very powerful fire type attack, but it has a catch."

"And what's that?" James asked.

"Using it drains a pokémon's firepower. All of that rapidash's ranged attacks will be a lot weaker from now on."

"Richard doesn't know that though!" Livvi giggled suddenly. "He probably thinks he's about to be knocked out!"

Richard was indeed worried about the prospect of another Overheat attack. His instinct was telling him to keep throwing his most powerful attacks at the opponent in the hope that Naro inflicted enough damage to keep them from launching another attack. Realistically though, Megahorn wasn't an option against a fire type and Double Kick and Horn Attack didn't have the power to beat the enemy quickly into submission.

"Let's try something else then," he mumbled. "Naro, use Poison Sting!"

"Niiiddooh!" Naro broke the standoff and charged towards Shana, grimacing as the air rushed past the sore burns on his body. His horn glowed a purple colour as he slammed into her.

"Daaassshhhh!" Shana cried in pain, immediately pulling away. However, it was too late. The rapidash started shuddering as the effects of poison spread through her body.

"Hang in there, Shana!" Millie called. "Use Overheat again!"

"Watch out, Naro!" Richard yelled as Shana prepared to fire.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro immediately jumped back and made ready to dodge. However, the attack came quickly and the nidoking quickly found himself engulfed in flames again.

"Naro!" Richard cried in dismay. He'd taken heavy damage in the previous attack – there was no way he could survive another!

"Niiiiddooooh!" Naro roared, dissipating the flames with a powerful swing of his left arm. There were more burns on his body now, but nowhere near as many as the first attack had inflicted.

"Guess we got lucky," Richard murmured in relief. He wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. They needed to strike while Shana was struggling with the effects of poison. "Use Horn Attack!"

"Niiiidoooh!" Naro charged forwards once again, lowering his head and smashing headfirst into his opponent.

"Finish up with Double Kick!" Richard yelled.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro aimed a pair of powerful kicks as his tumbling opponent. Shana crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Shana!" Millie cried.

"Daasssh," Shana replied weakly.

"Rapidash is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Nidoking is the winner! All three of Millie's pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner of this first round battle is Richard Winter from Pewter City!"

"We did it!" Richard cheered, grinning over at Naro.

"Niiidooohh!" Naro grinned back triumphantly.

Richard raised his fist into the air in triumph as the crowd applauded politely and Richard's friends cheered. It had been tense at times, but he'd somehow managed to make it through to the second round.

He and Millie met at the centre of the arena and shook hands.

"You better not lose to anyone else out there!" she told him in a forceful tone. "I don't want losin' to you to be a waste!"

"I'll try my best!" Richard assured her. "I don't want to lose either!"

"That's the spirit!" Millie took a deep breath and grinned at him. "Thanks for the fun battle! I hope I get to battle you again next year!"

* * *

 _5:32pm, 11_ _th_ _August 2005_

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Countless battles were fought, with many dreams shattered. Those left in the competition breathed a brief sigh of relief before getting back to training.

That was how Richard had spent his afternoon, aside from a quick break around 3 o'clock to watch Ned win his own first round match. He was starting to feel confident that he'd be able to make it through the next round, though James was determined that they train just as hard the following morning as well.

Just before dinner, the line-up for the second round was due to be revealed. That was why the lobby had become so busy.

"We'll be able to see the tournament tree this time," Sonia said to Livvi as they waited. "So you can work out where you'll next end up facing someone."

"If you get that far, of course," Dean added, sharing a glance with James.

"I hope I get another chance to battle Kyle!" Richard grinned. "I'm feeling much more confident about my skills now!"

"It'll take more than a bit of training to beat my brother!" Sonia said teasingly.

"No one's invincible!" Richard called back.

"Hey! They're up!" Ned interrupted them.

They all scanned the screen. The match-ups for the second round now appeared in a tournament tree format rather than a simple list, with empty slots above them for the third round, quarters, semis and the final.

"Where am I?" Richard peered intently at the screen.

"Found you." Ned patted him on the shoulder. Richard followed his pointing finger.

second round: Richard Winter versus Ned Raimond.

Richard turned to look at his friend, who gave him a determined grin.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other in the stadium tomorrow, Richard!"

* * *

 **So Richard was able to win through the first round battle, only to find that he'll be battling his friend, Ned, in the second round. And neither trainer will be willing to bow out of the competition quietly.**

 **I'm quite happy with how this chapter's battle turned out. Hopefully that's how you felt as well. Now that it's only a week until Chapter 34 gets uploaded, I guess I should try and get it finished sometime this week…**

 **As ever, feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	34. Double Act!

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw Richard manage to win his way through the first round of the Sevii League. With his second round opponent revealed to be his friend, Ned, he turns his attention to training for the next battle.**

 **Upload Date: 25** **th** **September 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Double Act!**

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _9:34pm, 11_ _th_ _August 2005_

The silence in the corridor on the first floor of the west wing of the main building was broken by the sound of someone knocking on one of the heavy, wooden doors. There was a quiet pause as the occupant moved over to open the door.

"Livvi? What do you want?" James asked, looking at her.

"I needed to pass along some info to Richard," Livvi replied, pushing past him into the room. She looked around. "Where is he?"

"He's still out training," James replied.

"This late?!" Livvi exclaimed.

"Shhh!" James put a finger to his lips. "Some of the other trainers have already gone to bed!"

"Sorry," Livvi whispered. She looked out the window in the direction of some of the training arenas. There were still people out training on them, of course, but she hadn't thought that Richard would be among them. "He wasn't like this yesterday."

"Ah." James shut the door and walked over to join her. "I think he was pretty shaken up by how tough his opponent was in the first round."

"So that's it," Livvi sighed. She looked back at James. "You aren't out there with him?"

"If he wants to train himself half to death, then that's his business!" James replied. "I stayed out with him until eight and that was enough for me!"

"Some friend you are," Livvi muttered.

"Hey! I don't see you out there helping him!" James retorted.

The two of them glared at each other for a couple of seconds before snorting in amusement.

"I guess we're both terrible friends!" Livvi laughed.

"I think Zack was out there with him, so it's not all bad," James said, looking back out of the window. "…Anyway, you said you had some info you needed to pass on to him?"

"That's right." Livvi nodded. "Sonia was telling me that the rules are slightly different for the second round."

"How so?"

"Rather than using three pokémon in a single battle format, the competitors use two pokémon in a double battle format," Livvi replied.

"That could be a problem," James sighed. He sat down on his bed. "Double battles are completely different to single battles. He'll need a new set of tactics."

"Can you let him know when he gets back?" Livvi asked.

"Sure. Not a problem!" James gave her a thumbs-up.

"Thanks." Livvi walked back over to the door and pulled it open. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" James called after her, keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing the people in the neighbouring rooms.

As the door shut behind her, James lay back on his bed and stared at the bottom of the bunk above.

"Richard isn't going to be happy to hear this," he mumbled.

* * *

 _10:01am, 12_ _th_ _August 2005_

The following morning was another bright one over Coloena Town as frantic last minute training took place on the practice arenas. The first four battles of the second round were starting at 11 o'clock, though Richard's battle with Ned was among the third wave of battles that day.

Each battle slot was one hour long, and there was an hour's break for lunch at 1 o'clock. That meant that they'd have to wait until 2pm before their battle began. Though that left Richard and his team with plenty of time to train, the long wait was agonising.

"Don't worry about the battle, Richard!" James called to him, wiping a bead of sweat from the side of his forehead. "Focus on the training and co-ordinating with both of your pokémon!"

"I'm not worried!" Richard snapped back irritably. "And I _am_ focusing!"

"Alright, no need to get angry!" James replied. He glanced between Ayra and Cuba. "Ayra, use Aerial Ace on Tory! Cuba, use Double-Edge on Spear!"

"Arrrraaa!" Ayra nodded and raced forwards.

"Maarrooo!" Cuba charged recklessly towards Spear.

"Spear, intercept Ayra with your own Aerial Ace!" Richard ordered. "Then, Tory, use Solar Beam on Cuba!"

"Rooooooww!" Spear dove towards Ayra as he approached Tory, while the latter started absorbing sunlight.

"Too slow!" James grinned. "Ayra, use Spore!"

"Arrrraaa!" Ayra fired a cloud of spores into the air ahead of him.

"Roooww?!" Spear attempted to stop, but ended up flying into the centre of them. He dropped out of the cloud and crashed to the ground. As Ayra hopped over him to continue charging towards Tory, Cuba smashed into him with a powerful tackle.

"Ayra, use Leech Life!" James ordered as Spear was thrown back.

"Arrraaa!" Ayra leapt forwards and sank his fangs into Tory.

"Toooorrrrr!" The exeggutor let out a cry of pain as his energy was drained. He staggered slightly, and then crashed to the ground.

"Tory!" Richard cried.

"Your co-ordination is too sloppy!" James called. "Your pokémon need to be supporting each other more!"

"And how do we do that?" Richard called back. "You attacked Tory with Ayra and Spear with Cuba – I swapped my pokémon over so that Spear was facing Ayra and Tory was facing Cuba! What more do you want?"

"It's not as simple as that!" James replied, shaking his head. "It's not just about covering for each other's weaknesses! You need to set each other up as well – just like Ayra did for Cuba!"

Arrrrgh! You always get like this, James!" Richard shouted. "Was Spear supposed to just hang back and wait for Tory to get hit before counter-attacking?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" James shouted back. "Think about what your pokémon's strengths and weaknesses! How can they work together to maximise their strengths and minimise their weaknesses?"

"That's what I'm trying to work out!" Richard retorted. "But you keep defeating my pokémon before I can!"

"You were the one who asked for a practice battle in the first place!" James yelled back in exasperation. They were starting to attract looks from the other trainers practicing on the arenas.

"Well, it isn't helping!" Richard turned his back on him. "Why don't you go off and bother someone else instead?"

"Huh?!" James narrowed his eyes in anger. "Well if that's how you're going to be, then maybe I will!" He recalled Ayra and Cuba and started walking away.

"Good riddance! I'll finish training on my own!" Richard shouted after him.

* * *

 _10:21am, 12_ _th_ _August 2005_

"…So that's what happened?" Livvi asked. "Sounds like a pretty silly argument to me."

"No more so than the one you had with him on Fortune Island," James retorted.

"You wouldn't want to get into an argument with your other travelling companion, would you, James?" Livvi gave him a dangerous smile.

"I'm sorry."

Livvi let out a sigh. "You realise that he's probably stressed out from the league, right? You need to be patient with him."

"You say that, but he's the one who needs to learn how to cope with the pressure," James replied. "He can't just snap at people and use the stress as an excuse."

"Well, that's true," Livvi conceded. "But doesn't that mean you should rise above it as well?"

"That's not the point! Every time I try and make suggestions, he just doesn't want to hear it! How can I help him if he refuses to listen to what I'm saying?"

"…Maybe you need to phrase it right?" Livvi pondered. "In any case, what's important is that he knows you're there for him."

"I'd come back if he asked me too," James sighed. "I wouldn't even demand an apology."

"Well, I'll leave you to mull it over." Livvi stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else?" Livvi grinned at him. "I'll go and train with Richard in your place!"

* * *

 _10:45am, 12_ _th_ _August 2005_

Richard was sat by the side of the arena, his exhausted pokémon flaked out in front of him. His fists were clenched as he gazed down at the ground. Why had he said those things to James?

Now that he'd had some time to clear his head, he bitterly regretted lashing out at him. James had been though a pokémon league himself, so he knew how it felt. And it was important that he fixed what was wrong with his technique before the battle in the afternoon.

Just as he pondered what to do, he jumped out of his skin as he suddenly felt something cold and pressing against his right cheek. He looked around to see Livvi stood behind him, holding out a water bottle.

"You alright?" she asked.

"…Have you come to chew me out as well?" Richard asked glumly.

"Hmm." Livvi pondered for a second before smiling at him. "Well, maybe a little!" She pushed the bottle into his hands and sat down next to him.

Richard pulled up the cap on the bottle and took a swig of water. It was a welcome relief for his parched throat. "I don't know what to do, Livvi."

"Hmm?" Livvi turned to him and gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Richard let out a sigh. "I just don't know if I'm cut out for standing in that stadium. I mean, I only just barely won in the group stage and in the first round…"

"Richard." Livvi let out a sigh of her own and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You've always been like this."

"Huh?"

"Hmm. How to put it?" Livvi frowned as she concentrated. "You always seem like you're full of confidence and determination, but really you're not all that confident at all." She paused again.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Richard asked, stunned by what she'd said.

"Well, back when you lost against Misty at the Cerulean gym, you decided to move on rather than train for a rematch," Livvi explained. "You ran away from it because you'd lost confidence in yourself."

"But when...!"

"…When we passed back through, you challenged her again?" Livvi finished for him. "You know that's not the same as when James challenged Lt. Surge to a rematch in Vermilion City – it wasn't a second battle that built on the failures of the first, it was a rerun of the first battle. And it came with the exact same result." She paused for a second, looking over at the six pokémon in front of her. They'd noticed her presence and started gathering around. She looked back at Richard. "It was the same with your battle against Liz, wasn't it? It's like you're so worried about losing your confidence that you turn your back on whatever obstacle comes your way."

Richard clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Yeah, that's right," he mumbled. "I was scared of losing again. I didn't want to not be good enough."

"Not be good enough?" Livvi asked, giving him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Richard stared straight ahead for a couple of seconds, his face twisting between numerous emotions. "Well, it sorta started two years ago…"

* * *

Pewter City, Kanto

12:37pm, 14th September 2003

 _The nine-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked cautiously down the passageway behind an abandoned factory in the outskirts of Pewter City. As he reached the end of the passage, he heard someone call out his name._

" _Hey, Richard!"_

 _Looking around, he spotted a slightly taller boy with long-ish, bushy brown hair sat on a pile of concrete paving slabs. He was grinning at him._

" _Adam!" Richard called back. "Happy birthday for yesterday!"_

" _Thanks!" Adam grinned. "It feels great finally being ten years old!" He looked around the hollow interior of the factory. "We've been coming and playing here for years now, haven't we?"_

" _Yeah." Richard nodded, looking around as well. "I'll always remember that time when we got stuck up in the rafters – we're lucky that the others were able to get us down before the adults found out!" He looked around again. "Actually, where are the others? I thought you would've invited them as well…"_

" _Actually, I just wanted to talk to you, Richard." Adam jumped down from the concrete slabs and fixed Richard with a serious look. "Now that I'm ten, I'll finally be able to become a pokémon trainer in April. It's the first step to my dream of becoming the world's greatest pokémon trainer!"_

" _You'll do it for sure!" Richard assured him. "You're the best in our class when it comes to pokémon!"_

" _Heh-heh!" A smug grin appeared on Adam's face. "It's only natural for a future champion to know everything!" His face suddenly turned serious again. "See, the thing is, Richard, when I set off on my pokémon journey, I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?"_

" _Huh?" Richard was surprised. Among the group, he was pretty mediocre. He knew plenty about pokémon, but nothing on the same level as Adam did. A thought suddenly hit him. "Ah, you mean that you want our group to stay together once we become pokémon trainers?"_

" _That's not it." Adam shook his head. "I was reading some guidebooks on setting off on your first pokémon journey and one of the things it said to avoid was setting off as a big group – it makes it harder to catch pokémon and meet new people." He paused for a second. "But it says that setting off with just one friend is fine."_

" _And you're asking me?"_

" _Yeah." Adam nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I really like the other guys. But we've known each other for years, and I want you to be there all the way on my quest to become the greatest trainer!" He stopped for breath before continuing. "Just imagine it – the two of us, taking on every gym in the region, every league in the world. We'd see all these incredible places, see so many different pokémon – I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"_

 _Adam's excitement was infectious. Richard was starting to get excited as images of mountain peaks, vast plains and lush forests flashed through his mind. It would be a great adventure, just like all the times they'd snuck out to the abandoned factory all these times in the past._

" _So will you come?" Adam asked, reaching his hand out to him. "Will you travel with me?"_

 _Richard thought for a second before extending his own hand to clasp Adam's._

" _Sure! Of course I will!"_

* * *

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _10:49am, 12_ _th_ _August 2005_

"…So what happened?" Livvi asked.

Richard let out a sigh, jigging his foot as he thought about how to respond.

"I guess I was…" he began before coming to a stop again, creasing his brow in frustration. "In the months between then and Adam starting his journey, he seemed to just get better and better." Another pause. "I guess I was worried that I wasn't strong enough to stand alongside him – that I'd just drag him down when he was trying to be the best."

"So you decided not to set off on a pokémon journey?"

Richard nodded. He swallowed uncomfortably. "I…I ended up just bailing on him. I haven't spoken to him since then." There was another pause.

Livvi pulled herself to her feet. "Well, what made you change your mind?" she asked. "Why suddenly become a trainer a year later?"

"I've been sorta asking myself the same thing," Richard replied, gazing over at his pokémon. "I guess I saw James take down Raenok and thought: 'if this kid can do it, then why can't I?' I thought that there was maybe a chance that I could eventually stand side by side with Adam again."

"…And so when you kept getting beaten, you started feeling inadequate again, right?"

Richard stiffened and stared straight ahead. "…You didn't have to put it quite like that."

"Sorry." Livvi rubbed her head, flashing a guilty grin. "But it explains a lot."

"Like what?"

"How your pokémon were evolving much quicker than James'," Livvi replied. "They could clearly pick up on how desperate you were to get stronger quicker and reacted to it."

"Is that how it works?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Livvi looked back towards the main building. "Look, I probably don't need to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway: I'm sure that your friend never thought that you'd be a burden and wouldn't start thinking that way just because you'd lost a couple of battles. You're in the second round of the Sevii League because you earned that spot and no one can take that away from you." She paused for a second before looking back at him, a determined smile on her face. "So go out there this afternoon and do your best – James and I will be cheering for you the whole way!"

Richard let out a long sigh. He knew that she was right. He couldn't keep moping around forever, whether it was because he'd lost a battle or gotten into an argument with a treasured friend. He'd watched James grow because of his failures while he'd run away from his own – he needed to change that if he was ever going to be able to stand by Adam's side again.

"I'm sorry." He pulled himself to his feet. "I let you see a really uncool side of me today."

"Don't worry about it." Livvi pulled out a pokéball. "How about the two of us get some training done?"

* * *

 _2:03pm, 12_ _th_ _August 2005_

"You may enter the arena now!" One of the staff members gave Richard a thumbs-up as he stood by the competitor entrance to the arena.

He nodded in response. His throat felt dry and his heart hammered painfully in his chest. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself as the door opened and light flooded into the room. He had to briefly shield his eyes from the glare.

Forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other, he walked out into the arena. The sound of the gathered crowd cheering was disorienting at first, but Richard soon relegated it to the back of his mind. He clenched his left fist and occasionally squeezed it tightly shut as he tried to regulate his breathing.

He was scared.

What if he wasn't good enough? What if he lost this battle?

Giving his head a quick shake, he tried to dispel those thoughts. "It's just like Livvi said," he muttered to himself as he reached his position. "I just need to give it my best shot." Amid all of his concerns, a feeling of regret still gnawed at him. He and James hadn't spoken, had barely even looked at each other, since their argument. He wished he could have been strong enough to apologise before the match.

He looked up to see Ned standing across the grass battlefield ahead of him. They shared a determined nod as the referee stepped up to his position by the side of the centre of the battlefield.

"This Sevii League second round battle between Ned Raimond from Atla Town and Richard Winter from Pewter City is about to begin!" he announced, his voice echoing around the stadium. The sound of the crowd quickly died away. "This will be a two-on-two double battle and the match will be over when both of one side's pokémon are unable to battle!" He paused to look around the stadium before looking between the two competitors. "Are you both ready?"

Richard and Ned both nodded.

"Then, begin!"

Richard immediately reached for the two pokéballs he'd chosen. He and Ned threw theirs out at exactly the same time.

"Toooorrr!"

"Rooowww!"

Tory and Spear burst out of their pokéballs. At the other end of the battlefield, Ned's two pokémon materialised.

"Noooohh!" Once again, Hypnus the hypno stood opposing him. By his side lay the diminutive form of a serpent-like pokémon with a yellow body, blue underbelly and a drill-shaped tail. As it bounced forwards eagerly, using the tiny wings on its back to give it a little bit of lift.

"What's that pokémon?" Richard quickly wiped out his Pokédex.

" _Dunsparce, the land snake pokémon. When in danger, this pokémon attempts to escape by boring a hole in the ground using its tail. It can float slightly in the air thanks to the tiny wings on its back._ "

"Let's get started!" Ned grinned. He looked between his two pokémon. "Hypnus, use Future Sight!"

"Nooohhh!" Hypnus' eyes briefly lit up with psychic energy before fading again.

"And now Hypnosis on Spear!" Ned called.

"Nooooohh!" Hypnus' eyes lit up once again as he attempted to fix Spear with a hypnotic gaze. However, the fearow reacted quickly and rushed higher into the sky.

"Dindru!" Ned turned to the dunsparce. "I need you to use Body Slam on Tory! Move quickly!"

"Duuunnn!" Dindru the dunsparce started bouncing towards Tory, moving faster by catching air with his wings.

"Intercept it with Confusion!" Richard called to Tory. He looked up at Spear, who was circling overhead. "And you use Agility followed by Drill Peck!"

"Toooorrr!"

"Roooow!"

Tory's eyes immediately lit up as he grabbed Dindru with his psychic power. As he lifted him up, Spear raced down towards Hypnus at a blinding speed. Swooping around behind him. He changed direction sharply and smashed into him from behind.

Seconds later, Tory smashed Dindru down to the ground with a crash, though the soft grass reduced the impact. The land snake pokémon quickly recovered.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ned called.

"Flamethrower?" Richard yelped in alarm as Dindru opened his mouth and fired a burst of flames towards the exeggutor.

"Toooorrrr!" Tory cried out in pain as he was struck by the flames. Black smoke filled the air as the attack set some of the grass alight.

"Wow! Ned's full of surprises!" Livvi gasped. She was sat in the stands alongside James, as well as Lostelle and her father.

"Not only was it a super effective attack, but he's also dealt a psychological blow and put Richard on the back foot," Lostelle's father said, folding his arms as he observed the battle.

"And that's not all," James muttered, noticing that Ned had ordered Hypnus to use Thunder Punch on Spear. Just as he was about to strike though…

"Use Double Team!" Richard shouted, reacting quickly.

"Rooooww!" Suddenly, a whole flock of fearow appeared as if from nowhere. Hypnus briefly paused, stunned by the sudden appearance of the doubles.

"Now's your chance!" Richard yelled to Tory as he shook off the remaining embers on his body. "Use Sunny Day!"

"Tooorrr!" Tory fired a bright beam of light from the top of his head up into the sky. Everyone shielded their eyes as the sunlight suddenly intensified.

"Now use Solar Beam on Hypnus!" Richard shouted.

"Toooorrrr!" Tory drew in sunlight in an instant. Before Hypnus' eyes had even had a chance to adapt to the light, a powerful beam of sunlight struck him into the side and sent him flying.

"Finish up with Agility and Drill Peck!" Richard called to Spear. "Tory, use Solar Beam on Dunsparce!"

"Roooowww!" Spear dove towards Hypnus at a blindingly speed while Tory hastily charged up another Solar Beam.

Richard found his heart hammering. He could feel the tension of the situation – if he could just knock out Hypnus in the next move, then he'd have a numerical advantage. Once he'd got that, he'd be on the home stretch to victory.

"Roooooww!" Spear suddenly let out a cry. Inches from his target, a blast of psychic energy had appeared as if from nowhere! He was blasted to the side and crashed to the ground.

"Great work with that Future Sight, Hypnus!" Ned grinned. "Dindru, use Flamethrower, quickly!"

"Duuuuunnn!" Dindru fired another burst of flames towards Tory.

"Toooorrr!" This time, Tory quickly darted to the side before jumping back to avoid the flames. He escaped unscathed, but lost his focus and ended up firing his Solar Beam into the air.

"Use Psychic on Tory!" Ned called.

"Noooooohh!" Hypnus' eyes glowed with blue energy as he grabbed Tory with his psychic powers.

"Toooooorrrr!" Tory cried out in alarm. He squirmed around, desperately trying to free himself from the hypno's grasp.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Ned called to Dindru.

"Duuuunnn!" Dindru nodded and fired yet another burst of flames towards the exeggutor, trapped helplessly in Hypnus' grasp.

"Rooooooowwww!" Suddenly, Spear swept in from below, putting himself between Tory and the flames to shield his ally. As they cleared, it was obvious that the fearow had taken quite a bit of damage. His wings were scorched and his flying had become irregular and lopsided. Nonetheless, he fixed the dunsparce with a fierce look.

"Use Drill Peck!" Richard called once it was clear that Spear could continue fighting.

"Roooooooowww!" Spear dove towards Dindru, corkscrewing through the air as he approached.

"Duuuuunnnnn!" Dindru cried in pain as he was struck and thrown back, landing with a crash in a patch of scorched grass.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Ned yelled to Hypnus, who immediately dropped Tory and raced towards Spear, his fist bathed in crackling electricity.

"Rooooww!" Spear let out a short, sharp cry as he was hit. Electricity arced across his body and he dropped down to the ground.

"Noooohh!" Hypnus suddenly jumped back as a series of egg-like projectiles descended towards him.

"Tooor!" Tory immediately raced over to put himself between his opponents and his ally.

"Roooow!" Spear called appreciatively as he pulled himself back up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Richard issued his next order. "Tory, use Solar Beam on Dunsparce!" The sunlight was still strong – they had a chance to knock out their biggest threat in an instant.

"Tooooorrrr!" Tory charged up and then immediately fired a brilliant burst of light towards Dindru.

"Duuuunnnnn!" Dindru let out a pained cry as he was struck.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Ned yelled.

"Duuunn!" Dindru fought through the pain and, the moment Tory lifted his attack, he fired a jet of flames back at him.

"Tooooorrrr!" Tory cried in pain as he was engulfed by the attack. He stumbled back slightly before crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"Tory!" Richard yelled in alarm.

"This isn't good!" Livvi cried.

"How's he going to defeat both Hypno _and_ Dunsparce with only Spear?" James gritted his teeth. It didn't look good.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle!" the referee announced, confirming what they'd been expecting. Down in the arena, Richard extended his arm and recalled Tory to his pokéball.

This was bad. He quickly returned his arm to his side to hide the fact that it had started shaking. Hypnus and Dindru had taken quite a bit of damage, but so had Spear. It was going to take a lot for him to turn things around. He gritted his teeth as he thought through his options.

 _You can do this._ He took a deep breath. _It's just a battle like any other. You've done this plenty of times with James before!_ He was scared. Scared of losing. Scared of not being good enough.

But…

He still had a chance. He'd made it this far. He could still make it.

"Spear, use Aerial Ace on Hypnus!" he suddenly called.

"Roooowwww!" Spear immediately dove towards Hypnus, catching him off-guard and striking him with a powerful blow.

"Now use Drill Peck on Dindru!" Richard ordered as Hypnus stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Roooooowww!" Gaining height with a powerful flap of his wings, Spear dove down towards Dindru, rotating round with increasing speed as he descended.

"Duuuuunnnn!" Dindru let out a panicked cry as he belatedly tried to dodge the unexpected attack. There was a thud as Spear crashed into him, sending him flying into the air.

"Dindru!" Ned yelled as the dunsparce toppled back down towards the ground.

There was a thud as he landed heavily. He made no attempt to get back up.

"Dunsparce is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

A ripple of shock and surprise passed through the crowd as Ned withdrew Dindru. From being at a disadvantage, Richard and Spear had scored two direct hits and knocked out one of their opponents. All within sixty seconds of Tory's defeat.

While the crowd watched in stunned silence, Ned reacted quickly. "Hypnus, use Psychic!"

"Noooohhh!" Hypnus, though still hurting from Spear's last attack, had pulled himself back to his feet. His eyes glowed blue as he grabbed the fearow out of the air.

"Roooooowww!" Spear let out a startled cry as he suddenly found himself hurtling towards the ground. There was a loud crash as he struck the grass.

"Is this it?" Livvi murmured.

"Wait a moment," James replied, watching Spear intensely.

Sure enough, the fearow managed to pull himself back up. Tentatively flapping his wings, he once again took off and hovered as he waited for his next order.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Richard called.

"Rooooooowww!" Spear fired himself towards Hypnus, his wings bathed in a white glow.

"Intercept it with Thunder Punch!" Ned yelled.

"Noooooohhh!" Hypnus charged forwards, his fist crackling with electricity. The two pokémon rushed towards each other, seemingly on a collision course, when suddenly:

"Use Double Team!" Richard shouted.

"Roooowww!" A flock of fearow appeared around Spear.

"Too slow!" Ned grinned. "We know the real one is still the one in the middle!"

"Noooooohhh!" Hypnus threw a punch at Spear, only for him to suddenly disappear – it was a double after all!

"Huh?" A look of confusion appeared on Ned's face. Hypnus, expecting an impact with Spear, was left dangerously unbalanced as his fist unexpectedly continued moving with no resistance.

"Roooooooww!" Spear suddenly appeared behind Hypnus, having rushed out of the way with Agility and replaced himself with another double at the last possible second. Swooping down, he struck Hypnus in the back. There was a thud as the hypno toppled forwards and hit the ground.

"Great work, Spear!" Richard yelled.

"We're not out of this yet!" Ned called. "Hypnus, use Psychic!"

"Noooooohh!" Still lying on the ground, Hypnus looked up at Spear. His eyes started glowing blue with psychic energy.

"Use Agility!" Richard shouted.

"Rooooowww!" Spear quickly darted around the arena at high speed to throw off Hypnus' concentration.

"Alright, let's just finish it up with one hit!" Ned yelled. "Use Thunder Punch!"

"Noooooooohhh!" Hypnus cloaked his fist in electricity and started charging towards Spear as he came to a stop in front of Richard.

 _I was always scared of losing_.

Richard gritted his teeth. "Spear, use Drill Peck!"

 _Scared of being left behind._

"Rooooooowwww!" Spear fired himself towards Hypnus, rotating himself like a drill as he did.

 _But it's different now_.

"Nooooohh!" Hypnus roared. More electricity seemed to spark from his fist. He drew it back as Spear dove closer.

 _I'll believe and trust in myself_.

"Roooooooowww!" Spear span faster, his body seemingly becoming a brown blur as he began his final dive.

 _And in my pokémon too!_

There was a loud thud and a crackle of electricity as the two pokémon smashed into each other. Both of them tumbled towards Ned's end of the arena, both bathed in electricity. There was another thud as the two of them hit the ground.

For a moment, there was silence as the two pokémon shifted weakly, desperately trying to summon up the last of their energy. The crowd and both trainers held their breath as one of the pokémon hauled himself slowly and painfully to his feet. His opponent tried to do the same, but simply couldn't find the energy and slumped back to the arena floor, unconscious.

All eyes turned on the referee as he gestured to one side and made his announcement.

"Hypno is unable to battle! Both of Ned Raimond's pokémon are unable to battle, meaning the winner of this second round match is Richard Winter from Pewter City!"

"He did it!" Livvi yelled, jumping to her feet.

A loud cheer rang out as the crowd released the tension that had been building up inside of them while watching the battle. It seemed incredible to Livvi to think that hundreds of strangers had gotten this invested in Richard's match.

"…"

Livvi looked back down at James. He'd lapsed into silence during the final stages of the battle. Now, he appeared to be watching Richard as he walked out into the centre of the arena to recall Spear and shake hands with Ned. His expression was unreadable.

"…James?"

He looked up at her when she called his name. "Ah, sorry!" He stood up as well. "I was just thinking about things."

"Make sure you make up with him once we meet up!" Livvi grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

Down in the arena, Richard and Ned shook hands. Both boys were trying to conceal the powerful emotions they were experiencing.

"You guys did a good job out there," Ned said. Though his smile seemed a little forced, his tone was genuine. "I really didn't expect you to come back after I knocked out Tory."

"I almost panicked then," Richard replied. "But I didn't think I'd won the battle until after Hypnus fainted – you kept me on edge all the way to the end."

"It's been a while since I've had such an intense battle." Ned nodded. "I'm disappointed that I couldn't win, but at least I can cheer you on with no regrets."

The two of them shook hands again as the crowd let out another cheer.

* * *

 _2:39pm, 12_ _th_ _August 2005_

Richard walked out of the door to the arena and into the stadium's lobby. It had scarcely been half-an-hour since he'd entered the arena for his battle, yet it felt as if he'd been there for hours. Tory and Spear were both physically exhausted and he himself felt drained as well, even though all he'd done was stand and shout orders.

Much to his frustration, he was unable to stop his mind turning anxiously towards the third round battle tomorrow. He was going to need to do a lot of training to try and ease his mind.

"Richard!"

Richard looked up to see Livvi and James waiting for him. His heart gave an uncomfortable leap.

"Great work out there, Richard!" Livvi grinned. "I told you that you didn't need to worry about not being good enough!"

"I guess you were right!" Richard laughed awkwardly.

"Umm, Richard," James began. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about that fight we had earlier – I knew you were under a lot of pressure and I should have had more patience."

"Ah! No!" Richard shook his head. "I'm the one who was wrong. You were trying to help and I pushed you away. I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly.

"And now to seal the deal…" Livvi reached out and grabbed both Richard and James' hands and brought them together.

"I hope you're ready to help me train for the third round, James!" Richard grinned as they shook hands.

"I won't go easy on you this time!" James grinned back. "The third round is where it gets serious!"

* * *

 **So Richard manages to move on to the third round. As for who his opponent will be, you'll have to wait until next week to find out! :P**

 **Despite that, I wanted this chapter to be very character-focused. I've mentioned this to a couple of reviewers, but writing about characters like Leo, Markus, Kyle etc. left me with a feeling that the protagonists were rather bland in comparison. I decided to address that by overhauling back stories and otherwise clarifying their purposes for travelling and what they hope to achieve. This chapter was Richard's turn. I hope that I did a good job with presenting his background and what motivated him to start travelling and hopefully it doesn't feel too shoe-horned in.**

 **Anyway, that's pretty much all I have to say this chapter. If you haven't already voted in the poll, I encourage you to take part. Aside from that, I, as ever, welcome any comments you have on this chapter.**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	35. A Naro Chance of Victory!

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to Chapter 35 of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **! It's weird to think that there are only five chapters left to go after this…**

 **Anyway, last chapter saw Richard overcome a crisis of confidence and defeat Ned to earn a spot in the third round of the Sevii League. But who will his opponent be, and will Richard have what it takes to advance any further?**

 **Upload Date: 2** **nd** **October 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: A Naro Chance of Victory!**

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _2:49pm, 12_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Oh, Richard. You're back," Dean greeted Richard as he, James and Livvi walked through the doors to the lobby of the Trainers Village. "Great work on getting through to the third round!"

"Thanks," Richard replied instinctively. He paused for a second as he processed what Dean had said. "Wait! How do you know that I won?"

"It's all up there," Dean explained, pointing up at the screen. The tournament tree was displayed on it, the names and photos of the defeated trainers darkened slightly.

"That was fast!" Richard cried. "The battle only ended fifteen minutes ago!"

"Everyone wants to know who got through as quickly as they can," Dean replied. "And they can immediately put the results on the system, so it's not really that surprising."

"So, who are you fighting in the next round?" James asked, moving up next to Richard and scanning the screen.

"About that…" Dean began.

James, Richard and Livvi all picked out Richard's name and followed it up to the third round matchups.

His next opponent was Zack.

"From the way you were talking, I thought _you_ were going to be his next opponent," Livvi sighed.

"If we both make it through this round, then we'll face each other in the quarter finals," Dean replied.

"Zack, eh?" Richard let out a sigh. "That's going to be a tough battle."

"Yeah." James nodded, remembering the battle the two of them had had back in Sevault Canyon. "His greninja is nothing to scoff at."

"Have you seen any of his other battles?" Richard asked Dean.

"None," Dean replied, shaking his head. "And I've hardly seen any of his practice sessions either. He's keeping his cards close to his chest."

"Is Zack that tough?" Livvi asked.

"He and his greninja took down a colony of mankey without much trouble," James replied.

"…And then he took down Naro in a battle after that," Richard added.

"So, pretty tough then?"

"You could say that." Richard looked around. "Actually, where is he?"

"Probably off training somewhere," Dean replied. "He's good at disappearing when it suits him."

"Well, he is supposed to be a ninja, after all," said James. He turned back to Richard. "So, what do you want to do then? Head back out and do some training?"

"Hmm." Richard looked up at the tournament tree once again. "What time is the match tomorrow?"

"Yours is in the morning," Dean replied. "I think around 11?"

"I'll check for you," Livvi said. She started walking across towards the reception desk. "Did you guys want to go ahead?"

"Sure!" James called after her. "We'll meet you at the practice arenas!"

"Ugh. I'm starting to get nervous again," Richard groaned as he, James and Dean started walking back outside.

"Yeah, I get that." James nodded. "No matter how far you get or how many trainers you beat, it's always terrifying."

"Coping with the pressure is one of things that marks you out as a good pokémon trainer," Dean added. "You had to go up against some tough opponents to get this far – it's not surprising that it's shaken you."

"But it's still something I need to overcome," Richard replied sadly. He paused for a second and bit his lip. "James, there's something I want to talk to you about later."

"Huh?" James gave him a puzzled look. "Sure, that's fine. I'm all ears now, if you'd prefer."

"It's fine." Richard shook his head. "I'll wait until this evening."

Dean looked between them curiously before turning back towards the practice arenas. "Let's see if we can grab Ned to help us as well."

"Any idea where he could be?" James asked.

"Hopefully, he's practising as the arenas as well," Dean replied. "He strikes me as the kind of person who'd go straight back to training after a defeat."

"Well, the more the merrier," Richard added. "I'm going to need all the help I can get if I'm going to beat Zack and get into the quarter finals."

* * *

 _9:45pm, 12_ _th_ _August 2005_

"…So that's what happened."

Richard had just finished re-telling the story he'd told Livvi earlier. About Adam, about why he hadn't become a trainer a year prior, and about his lack of self-confidence. He and James had returned to their room after dinner, deciding to rest up for the following day rather than continue focusing on training.

"I want to get stronger so that I can stand alongside Adam again," Richard sighed. "But every time I lose, I just end up losing all my confidence again."

"Hmm." James, laying on his bunk, looked up at the bottom of Richard's above him. "To be honest, I'm kind of jealous of you."

"Huh?" Richard was taken by surprise. He leaned over the edge of his bunk to look down at him.

"I mean, you've got this real goal to work towards," James explained. "You want to get stronger so that you're on the same level as your friend. Me, on the other hand – well, I'm sort of just going with the flow."

"What about the Kanto League?"

"Ah, well, Livvi kinda pushed me into doing that," James replied. He paused for a second. "Did I ever tell you that I originally just wanted to be a casual trainer?"

"I can't remember," Richard replied.

"Well, that was how I started out. Then I met Livvi, ended up taking on Brock and then I thought 'why not' and decided to actually compete in the league."

"I think that's one of the things I admire about you," Richard sighed. "No matter what you do, you always seem quite laid back about it. And you don't let setbacks keep you down."

"Does it come across that way?" James asked. "I think I probably would have given up long ago if it weren't for Livvi."

"Well, she can certainly be forceful!" Richard laughed. "But surely there's something more than just Livvi prodding you to keep going, right?"

James frowned. "I don't know. I took the gym challenge on a whim back in Kanto. I never actually considered what it would mean to win the league, or where I want to go with it." He let out a sigh. "Maybe that's something I need to ask myself now."

The two of them were silent for a few seconds, mulling over their thoughts.

"Anyway, we should probably get some sleep." James broke the silence. "We tired ourselves out training this evening – we need you full of energy for your battle with Zack tomorrow."

"Yeah." Richard nodded before retracting his head. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" James called back.

* * *

 _10:59am, 13_ _th_ _August 2005_

The noise of the crowd momentarily disoriented Richard as he stepped out into the stadium. The number of spectators at his matches had steadily increased as he moved further and further through the tournament. While not full, there was a fairly even spread of spectators around the stands.

He had to shield his eyes as the sun reflected off the sleek surface of the arena. This time, he was fighting on the ice field. It brought back uncomfortable memories of his two battles with Sophia in Shellshore Town. The ice would limit his mobility and, against Zack's speed, that could become a big problem.

He tried to force his doubts to the back of his mind as he walked up to his end of the arena. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he tried to calm himself down before the beginning of the battle. It would be fine. He was able to beat Ned, so he'd be able to beat Zack as well. He'd trained hard and his pokémon were ready.

"This is a Sevii League third round battle between Richard Winter from Pewter City and Zack Cantourne from Fuchsia City!" the referee announced. "This match will be fought using a four-on-four single battle format and will be over when all of one side's pokémon are unable to battle!"

Both Richard and Zack reached for their first pokéballs. Richard wondered what was going through his opponent's mind. Was he nervous as well? If he was, then it certainly didn't show on his face. His expression was passive, not revealing anything. This was the first time they'd seen each other since the previous morning. Had he been training all of that time?

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Go, Shadow!" Zack called, throwing his pokéball.

"Go, Sting!" Richard shouted as he threw his ball.

"Beeeeee!"

"Saaabbbb!" A small, dark purple coloured pokémon with gleaming eyes, sharp claws and a toothy grin burst out of Zack's pokéball and landed softly on the ground. There was a single red gem at the centre of its chest.

"What's that?" Richard immediately whipped out his Pokédex.

" _Sableye, the darkness pokémon. Sableye lead quiet lives deep inside caverns. They are feared, however, because these pokémon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness_."

"Sounds like it could be quite tough," Richard muttered as he put his Pokédex away. "I'd better be careful."

"Beeeeee!" Sting called to him, eagerly awaiting his first order.

"Alright, Sting!" Richard called, trying to sound as confident as he could. "Use Agility!"

"Beeeee!" In an instant, Sting covered the distance between the two of them and appeared behind his opponent.

"Now use Twineedle!" Richard ordered.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting dove in and stabbed at Shadow's exposed back with both of his needle-like arms.

"Saaaabbb!" Shadow cackled in pain, stumbling forwards, but managing to maintain his balance on the ice.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Zack called.

"Saaaaabbb!" Shadow immediately gathered up a ball of shadows and, spinning around, hurled it towards Sting.

"Beeeee!" Sting quickly dove down to avoid the attack.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Richard yelled.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting burst forwards and jabbed at Shadow with one of his arms.

"Saaaaabbb!" the sableye hissed in pain. He let out an involuntary shudder as the poison from Sting's arm flowed into him and spread out.

"Use Recover!" Zack ordered as Sting retreated back towards Richard's end of the field.

"Saaaaaabbbb!" A blinding light enveloped Shadow, made worse by the fact that it was reflecting off the ice.

"Recover will heal its wounds, but it won't stop status conditions," James said as he, Livvi, Ned, Dean, Lostelle and her father sat together in the stands, watching the match.

"It won't do anything about its energy either," Dean added. "Richard has the advantage for the time being."

"Use String Shot!" Richard ordered.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting quickly fired a sticky thread towards Shadow. It stuck to his legs and glued them firmly to the ice floor.

"Now use Twineedle!" Richard shouted as Shadow started frantically trying to free himself.

"Beeeeee!" Sting dove towards him, extended his arms as he approached.

"Intercept it with Power Gem!" Zack yelled.

"Saaaaabbb!" Shadow immediately fired a bright red beam from the gem on his chest.

"Beeeeeee?!" Sting let out a cry of shock as the beam struck him and blasted him back.

"Sting!" Richard cried in alarm.

"What kind of attack was that?" Livvi gasped.

"I don't know," Dean replied. "I've never seen it before."

"Me neither," Ned added.

"It looks powerful," Lostelle said quietly. "Is Sting going to be alright?"

"I hope so," James muttered.

Down in the arena, Sting had crashed to the ground, but pulled himself up again. Though badly injured by Shadow's attack, his body was engulfed by a lime green aura. It was hard to tell, but James thought he could make out the chittering of insects.

"That's Swarm," Lostelle's father said. "It's an ability that powers up bug type moves when the user has been badly injured."

"So this is a chance for Richard to turn things around?" Livvi grinned.

"Only if he can do enough damage before Shadow uses Recover," Dean replied.

"Sting, use Agility and then Twineedle!" Richard called. He needed to get close to Shadow before he launched another attack like the last one.

"Beeeeee!" There was a flash and a yellow-and-black blur as Sting raced around behind Shadow. Drawing close, he unleashed two powerful jabs directly behind the sableye's left shoulder.

"Saaaaaaabbbb!" Shadow let out a shriek of pain, stumbling forwards and almost slipping on the ice. He immediately spun around and fired another red beam from his chest with no prompting from Zack.

"Beeeeeeee!" Sting cried in surprise. He was struck by the blast and thrown back. He crashed to the icy floor and lay motionless.

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The winner is Sableye!"

"Great work, Shadow!" Zack called. Though it was clear from his tone that he was pleased, there was little change in his facial expression.

Richard, meanwhile, gritted his teeth as he recalled Sting to his pokéball. Trying to ignore the hammering of his heart, he pulled out his next pokéball and threw it out: "Go, Helix!"

"Ommmmaaass!" Helix called as he burst out of the ball.

"Shadow, use Recover!" Zack immediately called.

"Saaaaabbb!" The sableye was once again engulfed in a bright light.

"Use Ancient Power – same as the last time we fought on ice!" Richard shouted to Helix while Shadow was healing.

"Ommmmasss!" Helix gave a knowing nod as the crowd exchanged confused looks. Summoning up a large cluster of boulders surrounded by a regal blue aura, he started hurling them across the battlefield. There was a series of crashes as they landed.

"Of course!" James exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it?" Dean and Ned gave him a confused look.

"He used this tactic against the gym leader in Shellshore Town," Livvi explained. "Helix sets up rock islands on the ice so that Richard's other pokémon have something that isn't slippery to stand on."

"Will that work, though?" Ned asked, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm." Ned pondered his response. "Won't that just limit where he can move and make his pokémon easier to target?"

"…Maybe," James sighed. "But it's better than his pokémon losing their balance on the ice."

"Use Shadow Ball!" Zack called to Shadow.

"Saaaaaabbb!" He hurled a ball of shadows towards Helix. However, the omastar nimbly dodged it, gliding with surprising ease on the ice.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard yelled.

"Ommmmaaasss!" Helix summoned up another cluster of boulders and hurled them back towards Shadow.

"Saaaaaabb!" the sableye cried in pain as he was struck by the rocks and thrown to the ground.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Richard ordered.

"Ommmmaaasss!" Helix took a deep breath before firing a powerful blast of water towards his opponent.

"Saaaaabbb!" Quick as a flash, Shadow pulled himself back up and dove clear before the jet of water could strike him.

"Use Shadow Ball again!" Zack ordered as Shadow pulled himself back up again.

"Saaaaaabb!" He gathered up another ball of shadows and hurled it towards Helix.

"Ommmmaaasss!" The omastar let out a cry of pain as he was struck by the sudden counter attack.

Richard grimaced as Helix landed with a crash. They couldn't afford to let the battle drag out too much, even if they had the advantage of Shadow being poisoned. He needed to end it quickly and move on to Zack's next pokémon.

"Use Hydro Pump!" he called as Helix pulled himself back up.

"Ommmmaasss!" Helix paused to take a deep breath before firing another powerful blast of water towards Shadow.

"Saaaaabbbb!" Shadow made to dodge, but was a split second too slow. He was struck by the blast of water and thrown into one of the rocks Helix had put down earlier.

"Shadow!" Zack cried, concern crossing his face for the first time since the battle had started.

"Saaaab!" Shadow pulled himself unsteadily back up. His body showed few marks of his injuries, but the increasingly violent shuddering was a clear sign that the poison was getting to him.

"Use Recover!" Zack shouted.

"Saaaaaabbb!" Shadow started enveloping himself in light once again.

"Use Ancient Power! Quick!" Richard yelled.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix summoned a cluster of boulders and hurled them towards Shadow.

"Saaaaaaabbb!" The sableye was struck by them and hurled back, landing with a crash.

"Shadow!" Zack called in alarm.

"Saaaaaabb!" Shadow pulled himself back to his feet and stumbled forwards a few steps. As he was finally overcome by the poison in his body, he slumped forward to the ground.

"Sableye is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Omastar is the winner!"

"Phew!" Richard wiped his forehead. Despite the cool air rising off of the ice field, he'd ended up getting quite hot. "Great work, Helix!"

"Ommmaasss!" Helix nodded.

"Return, Shadow!" Zack recalled his fallen pokémon, murmuring a few words of encouragement to him as he put the pokéball away. Pulling out the next one, he threw it up into the air. "Go, Terrence!"

"Shhiiiffffftt!" A largish pokémon with a brown, wood-like body and a shaggy, white mane covering its face and back as well as three large leaves extending from each hand. It had a long nose and a sinister gleam in its eyes.

"So, what's that pokémon?" Richard wondered, pulling out his Pokédex again.

" _Shiftry, the wicked pokémon and the evolved form of nuzleaf. Shiftry is a pokémon that was once feared as a forest guardian. It can read its foe's mind and take pre-emptive action. It creates terrific windstorms with the fans it holds._ "

"It can read minds?" Richard gulped. He was going to have to be careful against this one.

"Terrence, use Sunny Day!" Zack ordered.

"Shhiifffftt!" Terrence nodded. Looking skyward, he fired a beam of light into the air. There was a bright glare as the sunlight suddenly intensified.

"Ommmaaass," Helix hissed, uncomfortable under the heat.

"Now use Solar Beam!" Zack called.

"Shhiiiffftt!" Terrence immediately fired a beam of light towards Helix, only for the omastar to nimbly slide away using the ice before the attack hit.

"Use Tickle!" Richard yelled.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix stopped his sliding and fired himself towards Terrence. Stretching out his tentacles, he started tickling the wicked pokémon.

"Shhiiffffttttt!" Terrence cackled uncontrollably.

"Use Solar Beam!" Zack shouted.

"Shhiifftt!" Terrence quickly recovered and fired another beam of light towards Helix.

"Ommmmaaasss!" he cried in pain as he was hit and thrown back. He crashed into one of the rocks he thrown down earlier, but managed to pull himself back up.

"How are you doing, Helix?" Richard called anxiously.

"Ommmass!" Helix called back, wincing slightly. Though still standing, he looked worse for wear. Terrence's attack had left his body covered in marks where the beam of light had seared his skin. On the surface, he otherwise looked fine, but Richard knew that it would have taken its toll in energy.

"Use Tickle again!" he called, deciding to gamble.

"Ommmmass!" Helix charged towards Terrence, using the ice to gain momentum.

"Shhhiiffffttt!" Terrence started cackling again as Helix latched onto him again.

"That shiftry is a really creepy pokémon," said Livvi, shuddering slightly as his eerie cackling echoed around the stands.

"Tell me about it," James replied.

"I'm not sure what Richard's plan is," Dean sighed as he watched Helix jump back from Terrence and prepare to use Spike Cannon.

"Obviously, he's trying to weaken Terrence using Tickle before hitting hard with what attacks he has," Ned replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean frowned as Helix managed to hit Terrence with four of the five spikes he'd thrown. "But getting that close to a grass type?"

"Terrence, use Solar Beam!" Zack shouted.

"Shhhiiffftt!" Terrence fired another beam of light towards Helix.

"Ommmmaaassss!" Helix let out a cry of pain as he was struck and blasted back. He hit the ice with a crash and fell silent.

"Omastar is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Shiftry is the winner!"

"Helix, return." Richard recalled Helix to his pokéball. "You did a great job," he whispered reassuringly. "Thanks!"

"Just when Richard had managed to even everything out…" Livvi sighed.

"He'll make a comeback!" James assured her. "We didn't do all that training for nothing!"

"Go, Flare!" Richard called, throwing out the ponyta's pokéball.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare cried as he materialised. He momentarily slipped on the ice before recovering.

"Terrence, use Leaf Storm!" Zack ordered.

"Shhhiifffftt!" Terrence whipped up a powerful cloud of leaves and, with a powerful wave of his fans, sent it flying across the arena towards Flare.

The sunlight was still strong, making it difficult for Richard to see what was happening on the arena.

"Taaaaa!" Flare grimaced as he was struck by the attack. Despite its power, it didn't seem to have done much damage.

"Use Fire Blast!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare quickly fired a powerful blast of flames towards Terrence. The ice beneath the path of the attack started to melt and turn slushy.

"Shhhhiiffftt!" Terrence quickly dove out of the way before jumping back to his feet and turning to face Flare again.

"Use Solar Beam!" Zack ordered.

"Shhhiiffffttt!" Terrence fired a beam of light towards Flare.

"Use Agility to avoid it!" Richard shouted. "And then use Fire Blast!" he added as Flare vanished from sight briefly.

"Taaaaaa!" He reappeared on Terrence's right and fired a blast of flames towards him.

"Shhiiifffttt!" A couple of the flames grazed the top of Terrence's mane as he dove out of the way. Jumping back to his feet, he fired another beam of light at Flare.

"Use Bounce!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Flare sprang high into the air at the last moment. The light beam struck the side of the arena instead, causing an explosion.

"Intercept them with Leaf Storm!" Zack called.

"Shhhiiifffffttt!" Terrence fired another cloud of leaves into the air.

"Stick with it, Flare!" Richard yelled. "You can do it!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare grimaced as he descended into the cloud of leaves. Though they slashed at him and left him with cuts, he passed through with little problem.

"Shhhiiffffttt!" Terrence cried in pain as he was struck by Flare's attack and thrown back.

"Now finish up with Fire Blast!"

"Taaaaaaaaaa!" Flare fired a powerful blast of flames at Terrence as he sailed through the air. The flames engulfed him completely. There was a crash as he struck the ice. As the smoke and flames died away, Terrence's scorched, unconscious form lay on the arena floor.

"Shiftry is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Ponyta is the winner!"

"You're doing great, Flare!" Richard grinned at him. "How are you holding up?"

"Taaaaa!" Flare stretched his neck slightly before nodding back at him.

"Glad to hear it!" Richard called. "Keep your wits about you for this next round!"

"Taaa!" Flare nodded.

"Go, Tarnation!" Zack shouted, throwing out his next pokéball.

"Dooooommmm!" A large, black, dog-like pokémon with bone-like markings covering its body burst out of the pokéball and looked across at Flare intimidatingly.

"What's that pokémon?" Richard quickly pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Houndoom, the dark pokémon and the evolved form of houndour. In a houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These pokémon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves. Upon hearing its eerie howls, other pokémon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests_."

"Let's deal with it as quickly as we can!" Richard called. "Use Fire Blast!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare fired a powerful blast of flames towards Tarnation.

"Counter with Inferno!" Zack called.

"Doooommmm!" Tarnation fired a bright jet of flame back towards Flare.

Both attacks hit their mark, with a sea of flames flying out over the ice battlefield and a cloud of black smoke drifting into the air.

Despite the intensity of the flames, neither pokémon was harmed, protected by their fire-repelling abilities.

"Use Howl!" Zack immediately ordered.

"Dooooooommmmm!" Tarnation's eerie howl filled the stadium as the smoke cleared.

"Use Agility and then Take Down!" Richard shouted to Flare.

"Taaaaaaaaa!" Flare nodded and raced forwards, his hooves making a splashing noise as he ran over the slushy ice.

"Doooomm!" Tarnation let out a cry of pain as he was struck in the flank and thrown back. Quickly recovering, he let out another loud howl.

"Use Bounce!" Richard called.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Flare sprang up into the air with a powerful leap.

"Use Foul Play!" Zack ordered as Flare started descending towards him.

"Dooooooommm!" Tarnation tensed himself and then leapt up to meet Flare. He slammed into the ponyta and used the force of his attack to send him toppling to the ground.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare cried in pain as he struck the ground with a loud thud.

"Flare!" Richard shouted in alarm.

Despite the heavy landing, Flare was able to pull himself back to his feet. He staggered slightly, his legs clearly suffering from the impact.

"Use Take Down!" Richard ordered.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare nodded. Shaking his legs slightly, he started charging towards Tarnation.

"Use Foul Play again!" Zack called.

"Doooooommm!" Tarnation nodded and started charging over to meet Flare.

"Use Agility!" Richard shouted at the last moment.

"Taaaaa!" Flare shifted around to Tarnation's left at the last moment.

"Doooom?" The houndoom let out a cry of surprise.

A split second later, Flare ploughed into him with a loud thud. Tarnation toppled over and crashed into one of Helix's boulders. Flare remained upright, but unsteady.

"Use Bounce!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaaa!" Regaining his composure, Flare leapt up into the air as Tarnation struggled to pull himself up.

"Doooooommm!" He let out a cry as Flare struck him directly.

"Tarnation, are you okay?" Zack called.

"Dooommm!" Tarnation slowly tried to pull himself up. Every now and again, his muscles appeared to lock up, as if they were unable to move.

"Looks like Flare managed to paralyse Tarnation with that last move," said James.

"That'll make him easier to hit," Livvi added. "And hopefully it'll prevent him from using any attacks himself."

"Use Foul Play!" Zack ordered.

"Doooooomm!" Tarnation struggled to get his muscles to respond. He managed to take a step forward before freezing up again.

"Finish up with Take Down!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaaaa!" Summoning up the last of his energy, Flare made one last charge towards Tarnation.

"Doooooommmm!" The houndoom let out a pained cry before collapsing to the ground.

"Houndoom is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Ponyta is the winner!"

"Brilliant work, Flare!" Richard grinned at him as Zack recalled Tarnation. It suddenly struck him that the intense sunlight had vanished – he'd been so caught up in the battle that he hadn't noticed it.

"Taaaaa!" Flare called back, returning the grin.

"Go, Javik!" Zack shouted, throwing out his last pokéball.

"Grreeeeennn!" Javik called as he burst out of the ball and materialised on the ice field.

"Just as I was expecting." A nervous grin crossed Richard's face. He held up Flare's pokéball. "Flare, return!"

"Taaa!" Flare nodded as he was hit by the recall beam and returned to the ball.

"I wonder who he'll use next." Livvi wondered aloud.

"I think we all know who's about to make an appearance!" James grinned.

"Yep!" Dean nodded.

"Go, Naro!" Richard called, throwing out the nidoking's pokéball.

"Niiiidddoooohh!" Naro roared as he burst out of the ball and landed on the arena floor with a crash. Standing upright, he flashed a determined grin towards Javik.

The decisive battle had begun.

* * *

 **So, I imagine that you're getting quite into the battle by this point. Well, sorry to disappoint, but I've got to build up tension somehow, so you guys can wait until next week to find out how the battle between Naro and Javik goes.**

 **In the meantime, I've been back at university for two weeks now and the workload has started to increase. Because of this, I've been focusing on writing** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **chapters and editing** _ **Kanto**_ **chapters instead of reading, reviewing and responding to reviews of my own stories. I'll try and get around to responding when I can find the time, but I may be a little slow and unresponsive for the time being. Don't worry – I still love you all! :P**

 **Anyway, as ever, your thoughts on this chapter would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	36. The Quarter Final Hurdle!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last week, I left you on a cliff hanger with Richard and Naro facing off against Zack and Javik. Which of these two powerful pokémon will emerge victorious?**

 **Upload Date: 9** **th** **October 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: The Quarter Final Hurdle!**

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _11:11am, 13_ _th_ _August 2005_

A tense silence had fallen over the stadium as Naro and Javik stood facing each other on the blasted ice battlefield. Both trainers watched each other carefully, while the spectators looked between the two of them. Which one would make the first move?

One voice suddenly rang out in the silent stadium.

"Naro, use Poison Sting!" Richard shouted.

"Niiiiddooooh!" Naro nodded. Tensing up his legs, he broke into a run. His horn glowed purple as he raced towards his target.

"Grrrreeeennn!" Javik nimbly dodged the attack.

"Use Acrobatics!" Zack ordered.

"Grrrreeeennn!" Javik landed on one of the boulders that had been left strewn across the battlefield by Helix's earlier attacks. With a powerful leap, he smashed into Naro from the side.

"Niiiiddooh!" Naro took a step back, but held his ground.

"Counter with Double Kick!" Richard ordered as Javik jumped back.

"Niiidddoooh!" Naro pursued Javik and swung his huge legs out to deliver a pair of powerful kicks.

"Grrreeeenn!" Javik grimaced as he was struck and thrown back. Doing a backflip, he landed agilely on the icy ground. Despite the power of the attack, he appeared to be largely unharmed.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Zack ordered.

"Grrreeennn!" Swinging his tongue out of the way, Javik took a deep breath and fired a powerful blast of water towards Naro.

The crowd held their breath as the water powered towards the nidoking.

However, at the last minute, Naro took advantage of a patch of still-frozen ice to slide nimbly out of harm's way.

"Great work, Naro!" Richard called. "Now go back on the offensive – use Horn Attack!"

"Niiiddddoooh!"

"I've never seen Naro move that quickly since evolving into nidoking," said James as Naro raced towards Javik.

"I guess that tact- watch out!" Livvi cried out instinctively as Javik intercepted Naro's attack with a powerful blast of frozen snow and ice.

"Niiiidddooooh!" Naro roared in pain as he was engulfed by the cold. All around him, the slushy ice that had started to melt when Flare and Tarnation had fought instantly froze again.

"Use Double Kick!" Richard yelled.

"Niiiiddoooh!" Naro raced forwards through the howling blizzard, using the newly-frozen ice to aid his movement.

"Grreeennn?!" Javik let out a cry of surprise as Naro suddenly appeared out of the swirling mass of snow and smashed into him. "Grrrreeeennn!"

"Javik!" Zack cried in alarm as the greninja was hurled back, crashing into one of the boulders with a heavy thud. For a brief moment, he slumped down slightly. However, he started pulling himself up, his right side held slightly limply.

"Huh?" Richard looked over at the greninja curiously. They'd hit him once before with Double Kick, but they'd done a lot more damage this time than last time…

"Use Acrobatics!" Zack ordered. "Quickly – before they can attack again!"

"Grreee…nnnnn!" Wincing, Javik gave a nod. He leapt back into the air and descended towards Naro.

"Use Double Kick again!" Richard called. A theory had formed in his head. Now was the perfect time test it.

"Niiiiddddoooh!" Naro nodded. As Javik struck him on the shoulder, he threw him back and followed through with two powerful kicks.

"Grrreeeenn!" Javik grimaced, moving to clutch his right side. However, he landed softly and quickly regained his composure.

 _I think I've worked it out_ , Richard thought. _Javik is doing something that changes his type. Since he was more susceptible to Double Kick after using Blizzard, an ice type attack, then wasn't so susceptible after he used that other move, then maybe…_

"Use Poison Sting!" he ordered.

"Niiiidddoooh!" Naro nodded and started charging towards Javik.

"Intercept it with Hydro Pump!" Zack called.

"Grreeeennn!" Javik immediately fired a powerful blast of water across the arena.

Naro, moving too quickly to change direction on the ice, met the attack head on.

"Naro!" Richard shouted.

"Niiiii…dooooh!" Though he was being slowly pushed back, Naro stood his ground until Javik had to stop for breath.

"Now use Horn Attack!" Richard yelled.

"Niiiiidddoooohh!" Naro nodded. Despite the damage he'd taken from the previous attack, he stormed forwards with all his might.

"Finish it up with Night Slash!" Zack yelled.

"Grrreeeennn!" Javik sprang forwards with a powerful leap. His right hand was enveloped in a dark aura as he descended towards the charging nidoking.

 _Please let me be right_.

Richard gritted his teeth. "Use Megahorn!"

"Megahorn!" Zack's normally passive face lit up with panic for a split second. "Javik, use Acro-"

"Niiiddooooh!" Naro's horn turned a lime green colour as he slammed into Javik's chest. Throwing his head back, he sent the greninja flying back. There was a loud crash as he landed on his back on the arena floor.

A cloud of dry ice briefly filled the air as the crowd held their breath. As the battlefield cleared, Javik's unconscious form lay in the middle.

"Greninja is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Nidoking is the winner! All four of Zack Cantourne's pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner of this match is Richard Winter!"

"We did it," Richard muttered. He felt a little weak at the knees as the fact started to sink in.

"Niiiiidddoooooh!" Naro let out a triumphant roar.

"I can't believe you were able to pull that off at the end," Zack sighed as he recalled Javik to his pokéball. "How did you figure out Javik's Protean ability?"

"'Protean'?" Richard gave a confused look in response as he walked unsteadily across the battlefield to meet him.

"Protean is a rare ability that converts the user's type to that of the move they're about to use," Zack replied. "When he used Acrobatics, Javik became a flying type; after using Blizzard, he became an ice type."

"So that's what it was!" A weary smile appeared on Richard's face. "I knew you were messing with Javik's type somehow…"

The two of them met in the middle of the arena and shook hands.

"He actually managed to get through to the quarter finals!" Livvi exclaimed.

"I guess the pressure's on me to catch up, then." Dean stood up and stretched his arms. Looking over at Livvi and James, he suddenly noticed a frown on James' face.

Wait!

It wasn't quite that. The expression on his face looked a little more pained than that. It was as if he was struggling with some kind of internal conflict.

"…I'm going to do some last minute training!" Dean announced. He prodded James on the shoulder. "You're coming with me."

"Huh?" James gave a cry of surprise as Dean pulled him up and started leading him away.

"What about going down to see Richard?" Livvi asked.

"Don't worry – we'll catch up with you later!" Dean called back reassuringly.

"…I guess he really doesn't want to leave anything to chance," Ned murmured as the two boys moved off through the stands.

"Well, it's getting to that stage of the competition, isn't it?" Lostelle's father said. "There's no time to relax – you need to be fully committed if you want to stand a chance."

"Still, they could have waited a little bit longer," Livvi replied huffily. "Especially James!"

"Eh. We'll meet up with them again later." Lostelle jumped to her feet. "Come on – let's go and meet up with Richard!"

* * *

 _11:18am, 13_ _th_ _October 2005_

"Huh? Is this all of you?" Richard looked around as he walked out into the lobby of the stadium.

"Dean said that he wanted to go and do more training," Livvi explained. "He took James with him."

"Well, I guess he wants to make sure he gets to fight me in the quarter finals," Richard replied. "On that subject, I should probably get to work on training for the match myself."

"If you want our help, then feel free to ask!" Ned grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" Richard grinned back. "…I should probably take my pokémon back to be healed up first, though."

As they set off, Livvi moved over besides Richard and asked him in a low voice: "How are you feeling?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Richard replied quickly, caught off-guard by the sudden question.

"I mean about the battle," Livvi explained quietly. "And about fighting Dean in the next round."

"I feel fine," Richard replied, trying to sound reassuring.

Livvi gave him a knowing look. "That won't work on me now, Richard."

"…I'm sorry." Richard let out a sigh. "I'm feeling pretty nervous. I know that I've managed to get pretty far in the league so far."

"You've gotten further than James did in the Kanto League." Livvi pointed out.

"Have I?" Richard paused to think for a second. "I guess I have."

"But you're still worried about losing?"

"Yeah." Richard frowned. "I keep telling myself to be confident and not worry about the result, but I just can't get it out of my head."

"Well, I'll give you another pep talk this afternoon," Livvi said, turning back to look ahead. "We want you to be as confident as possible when you're standing in that arena."

"Thanks for the help." Richard smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Livvi returned the smile. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

 _11:59am, 13_ _th_ _August 2005_

"…So what is it that's got you down?"

Dean and James were sat by the practise arenas. They'd spent a bit of time training, but it had become increasingly obvious to Dean that there was something bothering James.

"Is something bothering me?" James attempted to evade the question.

Dean frowned at him as he continued to stare off into the distance. "Ah!" He suddenly tapped his left fist onto his right palm in realisation. "This is because Richard has gotten further in a league than you have, isn't it?"

James tensed up for a second before letting out a sigh.

"...You're jealous that he's done better than you, yet you feel that you need to support him." Dean continued. "Am I right?"

"Urk." James gave a dissatisfied grunt in response. "How do you know this?"

"We've known each other for years," Dean replied. "Of course I've figured out how your mind works!"

James let out another sigh and turned to look back at Dean. "I didn't think that it would bother me this much. I mean, I always knew that Richard was going to take the gym challenge and that he'd end up in the league as well. I guess I just thought that he'd never manage to make it further than I did."

"That's what happens when you slack off!" Dean grinned, patting his shoulder.

"Slack off?!"

"Yep." Dean nodded. He paused for a second to think before sighing deeply. "As your rival, it's really, _really_ painful to admit this, but you have a talent for being a trainer."

"Huh? You think?" James replied, a surprised look crossing his face.

"…The fact that you're not aware of it makes it even more infuriating," Dean sighed. "Anyway, you have plenty of talent, but you are content to just sit back with what you've got and don't put in that much effort – you wanted to be a casual trainer at the start, remember?"

"Are you saying I don't try hard?" James demanded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Dean retorted. "Because you don't have to. People like me and Richard don't have that – we need to constantly try as hard as we can just to keep up." He let out a long sigh. "I've never admitted this to you before, but it was my fault that we became rivals back then."

"I already knew that!"

"Just shut up and hear me out!" Dean snapped. "Do you remember back when we used to always play together with Nina? Back before we started fighting over her?"

"I do." James nodded, smiling as he recalled those happy days from his childhood.

"Well, that's when it all started," Dean explained. "You remember how we started competing with each other whenever we were playing with Nina?"

"Yeah, those adventures were always so much fun!" James grinned.

"For you maybe," Dean sighed. "No matter what I did, you'd always end up winning. I had to try harder and harder, yet you seemed to be beating me without any effort at all." He frowned. "It was so frustrating that I started resenting you. That's why I got so angry after losing to you on the day we became trainers – you were a casual trainer, whereas I was going to compete in the league, yet you were still better than me despite the fact that you weren't really putting that much effort in."

"Hang on! Just because it seemed effortless doesn't mean that it was!" James protested. "And I had to train hard for both the league and for gym rematches when I _was_ beaten!"

"It's true that I can't tell exactly how much effort you put in," Dean conceded. "But I _do_ know that you find it a lot easier than I do." He let out another sigh. "At the Kanto League, I wanted to fight you. But I'll admit, I was secretly glad that you were knocked out in the third round while I made it through to the quarter finals. I was pleased that my 'effort' had prevailed over your 'talent'."

"You still lost to Danny, though."

"No need to rub it in my face." Dean glowered at him. "Anyway, my point is that I have a clear goal in mind and, presumably, Richard does too. So we're putting in all our effort to get there. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your goal? Why are you a trainer and why did you compete in the Kanto League?" Dean asked. "What do you want to achieve?"

"…" James pondered the question for a few seconds before sighing. "I'm not sure."

"Well, you need to come up with an answer at some point." Dean jumped back up to his feet. "Anyway, let's get back to training – I don't want to leave anything to chance!"

* * *

 _3:02pm, 13_ _th_ _August 2005_

Later in the afternoon, Dean and James walked through the doors of the lobby to find Richard, Livvi, Ned, Zack and Sonia sitting on the sofas to the left of the entrance.

"How did it go?" Richard asked immediately.

"I won," Dean replied. "Looks like we're up against each other tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it," Richard replied. "And I've been training all afternoon to prepare."

"Glad to hear it!" Dean grinned. "Hopefully you'll put up a bit of a fight before I crush you!"

"We'll see about that!" Richard retorted.

"Sorry we couldn't come and watch," said Livvi apologetically. "Richard wanted to focus on training."

"We helped out as well," Ned added. "It's almost a shame you two couldn't be here."

"By the way, I'm defecting back to Richard's side now," James warned Dean.

"Pfft! I can win without _your_ help anyway!" Dean snorted.

"Says the one who wanted me to spend the morning training with him!"

"Looks like things are goin' to get pretty excitin' from here on!" Sonia grinned, looking between Richard and Dean. "I know that my brother wants to fight you again, Richard."

"I want to fight him again too," Richard replied. "I need to get revenge for my loss back in the group stages."

"Well, you'll need to beat Dean first if you want that opportunity." Sonia smiled at him.

"And I'm not going to make it easy for you," Dean added. "Especially since I could fight Danny again if I get through to the semi finals."

"Either way, I'm sure it'll be a great battle," said Zack.

"I agree with that!" Livvi nodded eagerly.

"I've got to admit, I'm a little bit jealous that you managed to get further than I did at Kanto," James sighed. "But I'll do my best to cheer for you in tomorrow's match."

"Don't worry, Richard! I'll be there to keep him in line!" Livvi reassured him.

They all laughed.

"Anyway, I'm going to head back out and do some more training," Dean said, making a move towards the door. "I hope you're planning to give me a battle to remember tomorrow!"

"You can count on it!" Richard replied.

* * *

 _12:01pm, 14_ _th_ _August 2005_

"This is a Sevii League quarter final match between Dean Pickering from Pallet Town and Richard Winter from Pewter City!" the referee announced. "The match will be fought using a five-on-five single battle format and will end when all of one side's pokémon are unable to battle!"

The scale of the crowd had grown substantially compared to the third round. Though there were spaces here and there, it seemed to Richard as though virtually every seat had been taken. The background noise had died down now that the referee was making his starting announcements, which was a relief since it made it easier to blank them. He found that it was an effective way of dealing with the pressure of being watched.

Dean stood across at the other end of the water arena. Unlike Zack, his expression was more readable. Though he was clearly trying to create an air of confidence, his leg was constantly jigging. It was an important match for both trainers, and neither of them were going to give up.

"Begin!" the referee shouted, raising his arm.

"Go, Tory!" Richard called, throwing out his first pokéball.

"Tooooorrrr!" Tory cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on one of the platforms close to Richard's end of the pool. It rocked ominously as he landed.

"Go, Sneasel!" Dean shouted. He too threw out a pokéball.

"Snnneeaaasss!" Sneasel burst out of her ball and materialised on one of the other platforms.

"Start off with Agility!" Dean ordered.

"Snnneaasass!" Sneasel raced forward, jumping from platform to platform almost too quick for the eye to see.

"Now use Slash!" Dean yelled as she got closer to Tory.

"Snneeeaaasssss!" Sneasel suddenly leapt around Tory's left side and dove in to rake at his flank with her sharp claws.

"Toooooorrrr!" Tory let out a cry of pain and stumbled to his right. The platform shook dangerously as he moved.

"Watch out, Tory!" Richard called urgently. "The platform isn't stable!"

"Toooorr!" Tory recovered himself and nodded.

"Use Sunny Day!" Richard ordered.

"Toooorrr!" Tory quickly fired a bright beam of light into the sky.

"And now use Solar Beam!" Richard called as the sunlight turned harsh.

"Tooooorrrr!" Tory drew in light in an instant and then fired it as a concentrated beam towards Sneasel, who'd jumped back to a platform near the centre of the pool in the meantime.

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack!" Dean shouted.

"Snnneaaassss!" Sneasel nodded. She leapt clear at the last moment before darting speedily towards Tory again.

"Tooorrr!" Tory cried in pain, stumbling backwards as Sneasel struck him in the chest. The dark-ice type was gone as quickly as she'd come, but it was clear that she'd done a lot of damage.

"Use Egg Bomb!" Richard ordered.

"Toooorrrr!" Tory nodded, wincing in pain as he prepared to attack. He fired a cluster of egg-shaped projectiles across the pool towards Sneasel. At the last possible moment, Sneasel darted clear, the 'eggs' detonating behind her.

"Use Icy Wind!" Dean yelled over the noise of the explosions.

"Snnneeeaasss!" Sneasel fired a blast of cold air and ice crystals towards Tory. The exeggutor made to dodge, only for the platform to rock violently in response to his movement. He instinctively stopped moving again, no longer able to avoid the coming attack.

"Tory!" Richard cried.

"Toooorrrr!" Tory grimaced in pain as the frozen air engulfed him.

"Now finish up with Slash!" Dean shouted.

"Snnneeeeaaassssss!" Sneasel leapt through the air towards Tory. Brandishing her claws, she slashed viciously at his flank. There was a crash as the exeggutor tumbled to the floor.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Sneasel is the winner!"

"You did a good job, Tory!" Richard called as he returned him to his pokéball. In reality, though, things weren't looking good. Tory hadn't managed to land even a single hit. Dean and his team really meant business!

Reaching for his next pokéball, Richard called out as he threw it: "Go, Flare!"

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on the platform. Like Tory, he was momentarily caught off-guard by it and almost stumbled.

"Be careful out there, Flare!" Richard called to him. "One mistake and you could end up in the water!"

"Taaaa!" Flare nodded, showing his understanding.

"Use Agility!" Dean ordered. "And then use Icy Wind!"

"Snneeeaasss!" Sneasel rushed forwards at a blinding speed. As she approached, she fired a blast of cold air towards Flare.

"Dodge it with your own Agility!" Richard shouted.

"Taaaaaa!" A split second later, Flare vanished and reappeared on a platform behind Sneasel.

"Now use Take Down!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare hurled himself forwards recklessly, only for Sneasel to dodge out of the way. For a horrifying moment, it looked as though the ponyta was about to topple off of the platform.

"Use Feint Attack!" Dean yelled, spotting his opportunity.

"Snnnneeeeeaaassss!" Sneasel fired herself forwards again, smashing into Flare's left flank.

"Flare!" Richard shouted in alarm as Flare toppled over. He landed right on the very edge of the platform, but quickly pulled himself back to his feet.

"Taaaaaaa!" he called reassuringly.

"Phew!" Richard let out a sigh of relief. "Use Agility and then Take Down!"

"Taaaaa!" Flare was behind Sneasel in a split second, while the latter was still stunned by his sudden recovery.

"Snnnnneeeeaaaaass!" she cried as she was struck in the back and hurled forwards. She crashed into another platform.

"Get to the centre, Flare!" Richard yelled.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare jumped across the platforms until he was stood on one at the centre of the arena.

"Use Agility and then Slash!" Dean ordered.

"Snnneeeaaasss!" Sneasel nodded and raced forwards. As she got closer to the platform, Richard issued his next order:

"Use Agility to dodge it!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare vanished from sight, leaving Sneasel swiping at thin air.

"Now use Fire Blast!"

"Taaaaaa!" Reappearing on another platform, Flare opened his mouth and expelled a powerful blast of scorching flames.

"Snnneeeaaassss!" Sneasel cried in alarm, making a desperate last effort to escape the fire. But it was too late. The flames engulfed her, sending a plume of black smoke rising into the air. As it cleared, Sneasel lay on the blackened, sooty platform.

"Sneasel is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Ponyta is the winner!"

"Alright! We're still in this, Flare!" Richard called enthusiastically.

"Oh? I guess all that training wasn't just for show!" Dean called over as he recalled Sneasel. "Still, I'm not going to hold back!" He threw out his next pokéball.

"Liiiccckkkiiii!" Lickitung burst out of the ball and materialised on one of the platforms.

"Let's keep up our momentum!" Richard called to Flare. "Use Agility and then Take Down!"

"Use Screech!" Dean ordered as Flare started leaping nimbly from platform to platform to reach Lickitung.

"Liiccckkiiii!" Lickitung let out a loud screech, filling the stadium with a deafening noise.

"Gaah!" Richard clutched his ears. "Flare!"

"Taaaaaa!" Flare grimaced, slowing down as he continued his approach.

"Gotcha!" Dean grinned. "Use Slam!"

"Liiicckkkiiii!" Lickitung sprang forwards and slammed her tongue into Flare, sending him flying back to the next platform.

"Use Fire Blast!" Richard shouted as Flare started pulling himself up.

"Taaaaaaa!" Flare took a deep breath and fired a searing blast of flames towards Lickitung.

"Counter it with Blizzard!" Dean yelled.

"Liiiccckkkiii!" Lickitung also took a deep breath before firing an icy blast of snow and ice back towards Flare. The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, sending out an odd blast of air that was both hot and cold. Ash and snow began to fall down on the arena.

In the end, Flare's Fire Blast, bolstered by the intense sunlight, overpowered Lickitung and engulfed her.

"Use Lick!" Dean called as the flames dispersed. Fire Blast was a powerful attack, but he knew that Lickitung was tough enough to stick it out.

"Liiiccckkiii!" A somewhat singed Lickitung charged forwards.

"Taaaaa!" Flare deftly avoided Lickitung's attack before slamming back into her side with a powerful tackle.

"Great work, Flare!" Richard yelled.

"Use Slam!" Dean shouted as Lickitung pulled herself back up.

"Liiiiccckkkii!" Lickitung swung her tongue out in an arc.

"Taaaa!" Flare let out a cry of alarm as he was struck and thrown back. There was a splash as he slipped off the platform and landed in the water.

"Flare!" Richard shouted in alarm.

"Taaaaaaaaa!" Flare cried out in distress as he trod water. He trashed about as he desperately tried to haul himself out.

"Finish this up with Blizzard!" Dean shouted as Flare managed to get his front hooves back onto the platform.

"Liiiicccckkkiii!" No sooner had Flare gotten back onto the platform, he was struck by the powerful blast of snow and ice. The water trapped in his hair started freezing up.

"Taaaaa!" He let out a weak cry as he tumbled forwards with a crash.

"Ponyta is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Lickitung is the winner!"

"Flare, return!" Richard called. "You've done a great job." He quickly reached for his next pokéball, hoping that he could knock Lickitung out before she had a chance to recover from the round with Flare. "Go, Naro!"

"Niiiidddoooooh!" Naro roared as he burst out of his ball. He landed with a crash on the platform, causing it to rock alarmingly.

"Use Screech!" Dean ordered.

"Liiicccckkkiii!" Lickitung let out a loud screech.

"Now, Slam!" Dean yelled.

"Liiccckkiiii!" Lickitung nodded and charged forwards.

"Niiiddoooh!" Naro jumped clear, landing on another platform. It sagged under his weight and water splashed across his ankles. A look of displeasure crossed his face.

"Use Poison Sting!" Richard called, trying to repress the brief panic the sight had brought him.

"Niiiddooooh!" Naro nodded. He jumped back towards Lickitung, stabbing her with his horn.

"Use Lick!" Dean called.

"Liiiccckkiii!" Recovering, Lickitung swung her tongue around and licked the side of Naro's face, much to his disgust.

"Use Megahorn!" Richard shouted.

"Niiiidddoooh!" Naro tucked his head in and then thrust it out, catching Lickitung in the chest and sending her flying back onto the next platform.

"Lickitung!" Dean called as Lickitung landed with a crash. "Are you alright?"

"Liiiccckkii!" Lickitung pulled herself unsteadily back to her feet and nodded.

"Good! Use Blizzard!"

"Liiiccckkiii!" Lickitung fired an icy blast of ice and snow towards Naro, striking almost before he'd registered the attack.

"Niiiidddooooooh!" he roared in pain, grimacing as the cold washed over him and seeped into his very bones.

"Follow up with Slam!" Dean ordered.

"Liiiccckkii!" Lickitung jumped off of her platform and prepared to strike Naro with her long tongue.

"Intercept it with Double Kick!" Richard yelled.

"Niiiidooh!" Naro tensed himself up. As Lickitung approached, he quickly spun and dealt two quick, powerful blows with his feet.

"Now use Horn Attack!" Richard called as Lickitung was thrown back again.

"Niiidooooh!" Naro fired himself forwards, catching up with the falling Lickitung and slamming into her once again. There was a loud crash as Lickitung hit the next platform.

"Great work, Naro!" Richard grinned as the nidoking landed with a thud on a platform nearby.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro nodded.

Incredibly, though, Lickitung started pulling herself back up again. The damage from the previous attacks was evident from the countless wounds across her body. Yet she still managed to find the energy to get back on her feet and face Naro.

"Use Slam!" Dean yelled.

"Liiiccckkkiiii!" Lickitung hurled herself towards Naro, swinging her tongue around to strike him on the chest.

"Niiiddooh!" Naro grunted in pain, taking a couple of steps back and dangerously unbalancing the platform.

"Careful, Naro!" Richard shouted a warning to him.

"Niiidoooh!" Naro nodded and pulled himself forwards to right the platform. He briefly looked behind him to check that there was no longer a risk of the platform capsizing.

"Use Blizzard!" Dean ordered.

"Liiicccckkkiiii!" Lickitung fired a powerful blast of snow and ice towards Naro at point-blank range.

"Niiiiddooooh!" Naro roared in pain as he was once again engulfed by the fiercely cold attack. However, he stood his ground, despite his shivering becoming increasingly violent.

"Use Double Kick – you can do it, Naro!" Richard yelled over the howling wind.  
"Niiii…dddooooooooh!" Naro fought his way forwards and sent Lickitung flying back with two well-placed kicks.

"Now finish up with Megahorn!" Richard shouted.

"Niiiidddooooh!" Naro rushed forwards, his horn glowing a lime green colour.

"Liiiccckkkiiii!" Lickitung cried in pain as she was struck and sent flying back even further. She landed with a crash on another platform and lay still.

"Lickitung is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Nidoking is the winner!"

"Thanks for your hard work, Lickitung." Dean recalled her to her pokéball.

"Great work out there, Naro!" Richard called. "Keep it up!"

"Niiiddoooh!" Naro nodded.

"Alright, go, Blastoise!" Dean shouted, throwing out his next pokéball.

"Bllaaasssstt!" Blastoise called as he burst out of the pokéball and landed on one of the platforms.

"Looks like Blastoise is out," James sighed. "That's going to make things tough for Richard."

"Naro has a type disadvantage, and he's already been weakened by the battle with Lickitung." Ned nodded. "This is going to be tough going."

"And he doesn't have Tory anymore either," said Lostelle's father.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lostelle wondered.

"It'll be tough without a grass type, but I'm sure he'll be able to power through!" Livvi assured her.

"Use Poison Sting!" Richard ordered.

"Niiiiidddooohh!" Naro charged forwards, his horn glowing a dim purple colour.

"Use Protect!" Dean called, remaining calm as the nidoking stormed towards him.

"Blllaassssttt!" Blastoise nodded. He shot back into his shell and instant before Naro crashed into it. As the shell was thrown back, its occupant popped back out, completely unharmed.

"Use Rain Dance!" Dean shouted.

"Blllaaasssstttt!" Blastoise stamped his feet rhythmically. The effects of Tory's Sunny Day had long since faded, but the still-clear sky was quickly filled with rain clouds.

"Urgh," Richard groaned as he felt fat rain drops starting to land on his head.

"Weather changing moves can be a pain sometimes, can't they?" James sighed as rain started to fall on the audience.

"Unlucky for you!" Livvi grinned at him, pulling out an umbrella and carefully opening it.

"Come on, Livvi – you know you want to share!" James said in a winning tone.

"I guess I could let you under." She leaned over to bring the umbrella closer to him.

"Thanks!" James grinned, eagerly darting underneath.

"It's alright for some," Ned grumbled. He had little choice but to sit back as the rain fell around him.

"Use Horn Attack!" Richard ordered.

"Niiiidddooohh!" Naro nodded. He charged forwards again.

"Intercept it with Hydro Pump!" Dean yelled.

"Bllllaassstttt!" Blastoise fired a powerful blast of water from one of the cannons on his back.

"Niiiddoooooh!" Naro let out a cry of pain as he was struck by the blast of water and thrown back. He landed with a crash, causing the platform to rock dangerously. However, he managed to pull himself back to his feet without incident.

"Use Megahorn!" Richard called. The situation was looking increasingly dire – he needed to strike a heavy blow.

"Niiidddooooh!" Naro surged forwards again, his horn glowing a lime green colour.

"Use Protect!" Dean shouted as the nidoking thundered closer.

"Blllassssstttt!" Blastoise quickly withdrew back into his shell. Naro struck him and sent him flying back, but failed to do any damage.

"Finish it up with Hydro Pump!" Dean shouted.

"Blllaassssstt!" Blastoise popped back out of his shell and fired another powerful blast of water towards Naro.

"Niiiidddoooh!" Naro cried in pain as he was struck. Blasted backwards, he hit one of the platforms with a crash and lay silent.

"Nidoking is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Blastoise is the winner!"

"Great work, Blastoise!" Dean grinned.

"You put up a good fight, Naro, return!" Richard held up Naro's pokéball. A frown crossed his face. He still had two pokémon left, while Dean had three. That wasn't insurmountable, but it left him with the pressure of defeating Blastoise as well as Dean's remaining pokémon. It would be tough going got his last two pokémon.

He pulled out his next pokéball. "Go, Helix!"

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix materialised on the platform nearest Richard.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Dean ordered.

"Bllllaaassssstttt!" Blastoise nodded and fired another blast of water towards Helix.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix reacted quickly, diving off the platform and into the water.

"Use Spike Cannon!" Richard shouted.

"Ommmmaaassss!" Helix appeared back on the surface and fired a volley of spikes at Blastoise, who also dove off the platform and into the water to avoid it.

"Use Spike Cannon again!" Richard yelled.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix nodded, firing another volley of spikes towards his opponent.

"Use Protect!" Dean ordered.

"Blllaasssttt!" Blastoise quickly pulled back into his shell. The spikes harmlessly bounced off the exterior.

"Now use Skull Bash!" Dean yelled.

"Blllaaassssttt!" Blastoise lowered his head and fired himself towards Helix.

"Ommmaaasss!" Helix grunted in pain as he was struck and hurled back through the water, coming to a stop as he bumped into one of the platforms.

"Climb out of the water and use Hydro Pump!" Richard called.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix quickly hopped back onto one of the platforms and fired a powerful blast of water towards Blastoise. The water type dove back underwater to avoid the attack, before popping up again.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Dean ordered.

"Blllaasssstt!" Blastoise quickly fired a powerful blast of water towards Helix.

"Ommmaaassss!" Helix cried in pain as he was hit.

"Now use Skull Bash!" Dean shouted.

"Bllllaassssttt!" Blastoise lowered his head and fired himself at Helix again. There was a loud splash and a spray of water as he burst out of the water and flew up into Helix, sending him flying back after a heavy hit.

"Use Ancient Power!" Richard ordered as Helix recovered.

"Ommmaasss!" Helix quickly summoned a cluster of boulders and hurled them at Blastoise as he landed on one of the platforms.

"Blllassssstt!" he cried in pain as he was struck by the boulders, taking a couple of steps back from the force of the attack.

"Use Skull Bash!" Dean shouted.

"Blllaaassstttt!" Blastoise fired himself forwards again, smashing into Helix with a heavy blow.

"Ommmmaaasss!" Helix cried in pain. He landed heavily on one of the platforms and lay still.

"Omastar is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Blastoise is the winner!"

"Now it's three against one!" James cried.

"Things are looking bad for Richard now!" Lostelle added, gazing down at him with a worried expression on her face.

"He still has a chance," Livvi said as Richard recalled Helix.

"Still, Dean really isn't holding back, is he?" Zack sighed.

"That's what it means to get to the higher levels of the Sevii League," Lostelle's father said knowingly.

"Go, Spear!" Richard threw out his last pokéball.

"Rooooowwww!" Spear called as he burst out of his ball and started hovering above the arena. At least now his movement wasn't restricted by the nature of the battlefield.

"Start off with Drill Peck!" Richard ordered.

"Rooooooowwww!" Spear nodded. He flew up slightly before diving back down towards Blastoise, corkscrewing through the air as he did so.

"Bllllaaassssttt!" Blastoise grunted in pain as the attack struck him and forced him back.

"Counter with Skull Bash!" Dean shouted.

"Bllllaaaassssttttt!" Blastoise lowered his head and hurled himself forward. Spear quickly avoided the attack and swept around for his next attack.

"Aerial Ace!" Richard yelled.

"Rooooooowwww!" Spear swept back down, his wings bathed in a white glow. He, once again, struck Blastoise, sending him stumbling back and dangerously unbalancing the platform.

As Spear moved back towards Richard, a beam of sunlight appeared in a gap in the dark clouds hovering over the stadium. The rain slowed down, and then stopped completely.

"Use Rain Dance again!" Dean ordered immediately.

"Urgh," Richard groaned as rain started falling once again. "Use Drill Peck – give it everything you've got!"

"Roooooooowwww!" Spear dove back towards Blastoise, delivering a powerful blow directly to his opponent's chest.

"Blllllaaassssttt!" Blastoise stumbled back again. This time, it was a step too far. The crowd let out a gasp as the platform heaved up into the air, sending Blastoise toppling into the water. For a moment, there was nothing, no sign of the water type pokémon.

Then suddenly, he blasted back out of the water and landed on another platform. Though clearly injured, he was surrounded by a blue aura and a determined grin had appeared on his face.

"Torrent," Richard muttered, a troubled look crossing his face. That meant that Blastoise's water type attacks would get a boost. Combined with the effects of the rain, he could deal some heavy damage. On the plus side, it also meant that he was dangerously close to going down. "Spear, use Aerial Ace!"

"Roooooowww!" Spear nodded and dove down towards Blastoise.

"Intercept it with Hydro Pump!" Dean yelled.

"Blllllaaaassstttt!" Blastoise fired a powerful blast of water towards Spear, who made a desperate attempt to evade the attack.

"Rooooowww!" Spear cried out in pain as the jet of water struck one of his outstretched wings. Knocking him off-balance, he spiralled out of control and spun directly into Blastoise's attack.

"Finish up with Skull Bash!" Dean shouted as Spear dropped down towards the ground.

"Blllllaaaasssttttt!" Blastoise fired himself forwards, timing his attack perfectly. He struck Spear directly just before he hit the ground, sending him flying back towards Richard. He landed with a crash on one of the platforms.

"Fearow is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Blastoise is the winner! All five of Richard's pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner of this match is Dean Pickering!"

"We did it, Blastoise!" Dean cheered.

"Blllasssst!" Blastoise grinned tiredly back at him.

"Thanks for everything, Spear – you tried your hardest." Richard smiled painfully as he recalled Spear to his pokéball. Much to his surprise, he found that he was fighting back tears. He'd come a long way with his team – to lose now was just…

"Looks like he just couldn't get past Blastoise," Livvi sighed.

"I'll need to keep that in mind for the next time I fight Dean," James said, frowning. "I hope Richard doesn't take this loss too heavily."

"If he does, then he's got us there to snap him out of it!" Livvi grinned at him.

"Looks like all our hopes are on Dean now," Ned said to Zack.

"Looks like it." Zack nodded.

Down in the arena, Richard and Dean met at the side of the pool and shook hands.

"You put up a good fight, Richard," said Dean. "I salute you as someone else who puts in every effort to improve."

"Thanks, Dean," Richard sighed. The defeat was gnawing at him – Dean was so much more powerful. Was this the level he needed to get to?

As the two of them turned and started walking back towards the competitor entrances, he shook his head. It didn't matter whether he was stronger than Dean or not yet. He'd managed to make it as far as the quarter finals, and that was no small feat. If he wanted to get even stronger, then he'd need to put in all the more effort. He wasn't going to give up again.

* * *

 _12:36pm, 14_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Hey, Dean!"

Dean looked up in surprise to see James waiting for him by his exit.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be over with Richard?"

"I wanted to talk to you," James replied. A serious look crossed his face. "Yesterday, you said that you had a clear goal in mind when you became a trainer and that I didn't, right?"

"That's right." Dean nodded.

"Well, I think that you're right." James continued. "I didn't have a clear goal in mind when I first started my journey, and I still haven't now. That's why I've been just following Richard and Livvi around the Sevii Islands – I wasn't sure whether I wanted to continue training for the league." He paused for a second as he searched for the right words. "But then I started thinking that it wasn't really a problem."

"Huh?" Dean gave him a confused look. "What are you saying? You're not going to just give up, are you?"

"No, nothing like that," James replied, shaking his head. "I actually that the fact I don't know my ambition is the reason why I'm travelling."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I want to keep travelling, keep training my team and competing in the league and keep having all these new experiences," James replied. "I kinda feel that, if I do that, then I'll eventually get a clear idea of what I want to do."

"…Even your ambition feels lacklustre," Dean muttered. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Still, I'm glad that you thought about it. Does this mean you'll be competing in the next pokémon league you come across?"

"Sure!" James replied. "I need to win a league so that I can find out if I like the feeling or not!"

"Well, if you're going to get back into it, then you can make a start by helping me train for the semi finals this afternoon!" Dean grinned. "Come on – let's go and find the others!"

* * *

 **So, we had quite a busy chapter this week, for which I apologise. You see, I tend to plan chapters around specific battles and cliff hangers (if added) get thrown in when it comes to actually doing the writing. Nonetheless, I hope that this chapter proved entertaining despite being somewhat bloated.**

 **I must admit that I'm relieved to have finished writing Sevii League battles now. Even though they're easier to plan and quicker to write, it still takes quite a bit of effort. We haven't seen the last battles of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **yet, so if you read this story for the battles, don't despair just yet! :P**

 **With most of Richard's character development dealt with back in Chapter 34, I decided to focus on James this time. Though it may be a bit of a cop-out to simply having continuing 'as is', but he does at least have a somewhat more structured goal now. I suppose that you, the readers, are the real judges of that though. That just leaves me with Livvi's character development, which will come next week.**

 **As ever, I'd appreciate any feedback you have on this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Refresh, Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	37. Difference in Power

**Hello, all! Welcome back to another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw Richard and Naro prevail over Zack and Javik, only for him to lose to Dean in the quarter finals.**

 **Upload Date: 16** **th** **October 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Difference in Power**

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _12:51pm, 14_ _th_ _August 2005_

"So, what's the plan now?" James asked.

He, Richard, Livvi, Dean, Ned and Zack had returned to the Trainers Village. James' question came as the group approached the entrance.

"Get lunch, I guess," Richard replied. "It's not like we've got anything else to do until 2."

"Hey! Don't bail on helping me train!" Dean called. "Just because you guys aren't in the competition anymore doesn't mean that you can't help!"

"That was a low blow." Livvi chastised him.

"Don't worry, we were always going to train with you, Dean!" Richard assured him. "I just want to have something to eat first and give myself some time to process what happened."

As they walked through the doorway, they heard a voice call out to them.

"So, I heard that you just weren't good enough to make it to the semis!"

Richard's heart sank. It was Kyle.

He wore a smug grin that, for a brief moment, made Richard seriously consider running over and punching him in the face. He resisted the temptation as they approached him.

"I did the best I could," he replied stiffly. "I take it you won?"

"Naturally!" Kyle grinned back. "I'm still waiting for an opponent to give me a real challenge."

"Cool, good for you. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to get lunch." Richard pushed past him.

"Hey, Richard!" Sonia appeared as well. "Sorry to hear about your battle."

"It's fine," Richard replied.

"I must admit, I'm a little sad that you didn't make it through," Kyle said, catching up with him. "I did want to face you again in the final."

"Well, it's too late to be thinking about that now," Richard sighed.

"Make sure you get further next time." Kyle patted him rather firmly on the back. "I want you to be a little tougher to beat when we next fight."

"Why don't you go and focus on training for your next battle?" Richard snapped.

"Hah! Don't worry – I will!" Kyle grinned smugly before turning and leaving.

"So, are you guys havin' lunch?" Sonia asked. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure!" Livvi replied. "The more the merrier."

"Thanks!" Sonia grinned.

"I hope you've got a plan for your training," James said to Dean as they started walking towards the canteen.

"Don't worry," Dean replied. "I'm not leaving anything to chance – this time, I _will_ defeat Danny!"

* * *

 _2:17pm, 14_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash!"

"Bllllaaassstttt!"

The tension was thick in the air in the grass stadium. The semi final battle between Dean and Danny Kent had reached its final stages. Dean and Blastoise stood facing Danny's sceptile, a tall green pokémon with a large, fern-like tail and four yellow orbs on his back.

These pokémon were the last for each trainer, and the last one left standing would win their trainer a spot in the Sevii League final.

"It really is getting tense!" James commented as Blastoise fired himself towards Sceptile.

"I can't believe that it's down to just the last pokémon on each side," Livvi replied. "And Dean's at a disadvantage now."

"He did a good job defeating Scizor," Richard added. "But now Blastoise is much weaker than before."

"Yeah." Lostelle's father frowned as Sceptile nimbly dodged Blastoise's attack and started charging up sunlight for a Solar Beam attack.

"Rain Dance!" Dean called.

"Blllaassssttt!" Blastoise quickly regained his balance and danced rhythmically, summoning a pitch black cloud of rain to the sky above the arena.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Dean shouted.

"Bllllllaaaasssttt!" Blastoise lowered one of his cannons and fired a powerful blast of water towards Sceptile.

"Argh! What's he doing?!" James cried in frustration. "He should know that water type attacks aren't going to do much to a grass type like Sceptile!"

"But Hydro Pump gets boosted by Rain Dance," Livvi said. "And Skull Bash would be too slow to strike before Solar Beam is finished charging."

"Dean's going to have a tough time if he lets Danny control the pace of the battle," Ned sighed, frowning.

"Use Protect!" Dean ordered as Sceptile fired a bright beam of light towards Blastoise.

"Blllaassssttt!" Blastoise immediately pulled back into his shell for protection.

"Now use Skull Bash!" Dean yelled.

"Blllassssttt!" Blastoise popped back out of his shell as the beam dissipated and fired himself towards Sceptile.

"Use Detect!" Danny ordered. "And then Leaf Blade!"

"Sccceeepppp!" Sceptile braced himself, watching Blastoise's movements. At the last moment, he dove low, extending a green blade from his forearm.

"Blllaaassssssttt!" Blastoise let out a cry of pain as his opponent raked his underside with the extended blade. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Use Leaf Blade again!" Danny shouted as Blastoise attempted to get back to his feet.

"Intercept it with Hydro Pump!" Dean yelled.

"Blllaasssstt!" Blastoise spun around just in time to fire a powerful blast of water towards Sceptile, scoring a direct hit. However, the fact that he hadn't set himself up and the force of the water sent him toppling backwards.

"Finish this up with Leaf Blade!" Danny shouted.

"Scceeeeeppp!" Sceptile, quickly recovering from the previous attack, leapt up. A green blade of grass type energy extended from his forearm.

"Use Skull Bash!" Dean yelled.

"Bllllaassstttt!" Blastoise flailed around as he attempted to pull himself up. He managed it and lowered his head in preparation for his charge.

However, he was a split second too slow.

Sceptile slashed at his exposed head, whipping Blastoise around and sending him crashing back to the ground. A heavy silence filled the arena as Sceptile landed, the blade fading back into his arm.

Blastoise lay on the ground, silent and unmoving.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Sceptile is the winner! All of Dean Pickering's pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner of this semi final match is Danny Kent!"

"I guess he still couldn't quite beat Danny," James sighed. "He's certainly a tough one."

"Still, he managed to get to the semi finals," Livvi added. "That's got to count for something, right?"

"It's better than he did at the Kanto League," Richard replied. "But he might feel like he hasn't made any progress at all, since he still lost to Danny."

"So, that's Danny through to the final," Ned began. "I wonder who won the other match."

"It was probably Kyle," Lostelle's father said. "That kid's clearly been training for this for years – it'll take a lot to beat that kind of determination."

"No need to rub my defeat in my face," Richard grumbled.

"…That wasn't my intention," Lostelle's father replied. "Sorry."

"Anyway, let's go and meet up with Dean." Livvi stood up. "After that, we can go back to the Trainers' Village and see if Kyle won the other semi final."

* * *

 _6:48pm, 14_ _th_ _August 2005_

As they'd expected, they'd arrived back at the Trainers' Village to find Kyle gloating about his semi final win. The following day's final was going to be between him and Danny. Even at this late stage in the competition, Kyle still didn't seem to have any doubts about his ultimate victory. What kind of training and experiences had he been through to give him such unbending confidence?

This was one of the questions that swirled around Richard's mind as he sat at one of the tables in the canteen. James and Dean were sat with him, though they were having their own conversation.

"Mind if we join you?"

He looked around to see Livvi and Sonia approaching them.

"Sure." He gestured to the empty seats next to him.

"You took a while to get down here," James commented as the two girls sat down.

"Sorry about that!" Livvi replied sheepishly. "I wanted to talk to Sonia before we came down to dinner."

"What about?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I wanted her help with some training tomorrow."

" _You're_ doing some training?" Richard gave her a stunned look. "What for?"

"I want to be ready for the next time I battle with Tessa," Livvi replied. "And I really want to spend some time training with Tavro – I get the feeling that he could be what finally tips the scales in my favour!"

"So, when are you doing this training?" Dean asked. "Presumably you're going to come and watch the final, right?"

"We'll see," Sonia replied. "It depends on how quickly we get done what we want to get done."

"Sounds like you've got something ambitious in mind." Ned butted into the conversation as he arrived at the table.

"Ah, well," Livvi began. "The truth is, I've been looking for a new move to teach my blissey and Sonia made a suggestion that sounded good."

"That's right!" Sonia nodded. "As part of training Tavro, I thought that we could have him start teaching Salea how to use Psychic."

"Psychic?" James cried in surprise. "Salea can learn that?"

"Apparently," Livvi replied. "But it's tricky to learn. That's why I want Sonia's help."

"Still, if you can master it, then Tessa will be in for a surprise the next time you battle!"

"That's what I'm hoping for!"

"Anyway," Sonia interrupted. "I think we should meet a little bit earlier tomorrow morning. You still wanted to explore Coloena Town, right?"

"Sure." Livvi nodded.

"So that's the real reason why she needs all that time," Richard muttered knowingly.

"How about we meet up in front of the Trainers' Village after breakfast then?" Sonia suggested. "Will that give you enough time?"

"That's fine by me." Livvi nodded.

* * *

 _9:51am, 15_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Sorry I kept you waiting!" Livvi cried as she ran out of the doors to the lobby.

"Not a problem!" Sonia grinned back at her. She was sat on the edge of a rectangular flower pot alongside the path leading to the lobby. "You ready to get goin'?"

"Yep!" Livvi nodded eagerly. "Where are we heading first?"

"Don't know," Sonia replied. "Is there anywhere in particular that you want go?"

"Hmm." Livvi pulled out her town map. "I was thinking that the east side of town sounded nice."

Geh." Sonia made a face. "That part of town is controlled by a rival family."

"Ah." Livvi reacted immediately, then paused to ponder for a second. "…This might be a little late, but there isn't any kind of inter-family violence in Coloena Town, is there?"

"Well, we're constantly fightin' pokémon battles with each other," Sonia explained. "Nothin' more than that usually."

"I see," said Livvi. "How about you take me where you want to go instead?"

"…I don't mind goin' where you want to go," Sonia replied.

"It's fine," Livvi said firmly. "You know this town better than I do anyway."

"Alright then." Sonia nodded. "Follow me – I'll take you to my family's district."

"You mentioned the families before," Livvi said as the two of them started walking down the path towards the centre of Coloena Town. "Are they really such a big deal?"

"The families are basically the central pillar of life in Coloena Town," Sonia explained. "Back when this town was first founded, the most powerful families on the island formed rival groups and each ruled over part of what became Coloena Town."

"There wasn't one leader?"

"No." Sonia shook her head. "It was always ruled by the families, with an agreement not to drive each other out. Territory still exchanges hands even now, but there'll never be one family that rules the whole town."

"So, how is the town administered?" Livvi asked, a confused look on her face. "Do all the family-controlled districts just rule themselves?"

"Well, that's part of the reason why the Sevii League Pokémon Association came to Coloena Town," Sonia explained. "Fightin' between the families had spilled over into violence and a number of people were killed. All of the families agreed that Coloena Town needed some kinda law enforcement, but none of 'em trusted the others. In the end, the Pokémon Association came and set up camp here so that the police were separate from all of the families."

"So the Association came here because of that as well?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah." Sonia nodded. "But the fact that we were so renowned for our battlin' prowess helped too!"

"So, tell me more about the families." Livvi changed the subject. "You mentioned them being like clans before, didn't you?"

"That's right." Sonia affirmed her statement. "The town is divided into eight districts, each controlled by a different family. Each 'family' consists of several smaller ones, with the most powerful being the one that controls that family."

"Which family do you belong to?" Livvi asked.

"The Hale family," Sonia replied. "My biological family, the Ross family, has been a senior member of the family for decades."

"So you're pretty high up here in Coloena Town then?" Livvi laughed.

"Heheh!" Sonia laughed as well. "Well, yeah. But it comes with its problems as well."

"Such as?"

"There's a lotta pressure on us," Sonia replied. "The Sevii League is a great opportunity to prove that our family is better than the others – that means that we all have to train as hard as we can and there's a lotta expectation, especially in a senior family." She let out a sigh. "Sometimes, it can be a bit much."

"…" Livvi didn't really know what to say in response to that. Fortunately, Sonia quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, you said that you wanted to spend some time trainin' Tavro today, right?"

"That's right." Livvi nodded.

"Then how about we have a battle?" Sonia suggested. "To be honest, I've been itchin' to fight someone ever since the Sevii League started!"

"Huh? You mean right now?" Livvi cried in surprise.

"Well, whenever you want," Sonia replied. "We could go for a walk around the town and then head back and battle at on the practise arenas at the Trainers' Village after lunch, if that's what you'd prefer?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Livvi nodded. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to explore Coloena Town since we first arrived here!"

"Alright!" Sonia grinned. "I'll look forward to later then!"

* * *

 _1:58pm, 15_ _th_ _August 2005_

Having spent the morning wandering around Coloena Town, with Sonia telling Livvi more about the different families in the town and their history, the two girls had stopped for lunch at a café by the seafront before heading back up to the Trainers' Village.

The final had already begun by the time they'd arrived, so they'd had no trouble finding space on the practise arenas. The roar of the crowd could be heard in the distance as the two trainers prepared for a battle of their own.

"So, just one-on-one, right?" Sonia called over.

"That's right!" Livvi nodded. "After that, I want to focus on training Salea to use Psychic!"

"Fair enough!" Sonia called back, taking her position at one end of the arena. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Livvi pulled out Tavro's pokéball.

"Then let's go!" Sonia grinned, throwing out her own pokéball.

"Teeeddiiii!" A small, light brown, bear-like pokémon burst out of the ball and landed on the ground. It had a crescent moon shape on its forehead, while it held its right paw up to its mouth. It looked rather endearing.

"Wow! What a cute pokémon!" Livvi cried.

"I'm glad you think so!" Sonia laughed. "This is Ediu, my teddiursa!"

"Teddiursa, huh?" Livvi pulled out her Pokédex.

" _Teddiursa, the little bear pokémon. This pokémon likes to lick its paws that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concoct their own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by beedrill. Before food becomes scarce in the winter, they habitually hoard food in many hidden places_."

"Alright, go, Tavro!" Livvi called, throwing out the pokéball.

"Nooooohhh!" Tavro cried as he materialised.

"Use-" Livvi was about to issue an order, when an image of Ediu focusing energy into one of his paws before throwing a powerful punch. "Focus…Punch…?" she muttered as the two words suddenly formed in her mind.

"Oooh! Looks like Tavro has the Forewarn ability!" Sonia called.

"Forewarn?" Livvi gave her a confused look.

"It's an ability that alerts the pokémon to one of its opponent's moves!" Sonia replied. "Presumably, he's communicatin' that information usin' telepathy!"

"So that's it." Livvi looked over at Tavro, who nodded in response.

"Anyway, looks like my secret weapon got found out right from the start," Sonia sighed. "I guess we'll have to rely on our other moves instead!"

"Let's get started, Tavro!" Livvi called. "Use Future Sight!"

"Noooohhh!" Tavro's eyes lit up with a bright blue glow before fading again.

"Now use Headbutt!" Livvi ordered.

"Nooooohhh!" Tavro nodded. Tensing his legs, he fired himself towards Ediu, his pendulum trailing behind him.

"Use Fake Tears!" Sonia shouted.

"Teeeeddddddiiiiiiii!" Ediu suddenly burst into tears as Tavro approached.

"Urk." A pang of guilt shot through Livvi at the sight. "Use Hypnosis!" She quickly changed her order.

"Noooh?" Tavro shot her a questioning look as he slowed down. Turning back to face Ediu, he fired a hypnotic ray towards him.

"Teeeddiiii!" Ediu sprang to one side, easily dodging the attack.

"Use Feint Attack!" Sonia yelled.

"Teedddddiii!" The cute look on Ediu's face was replaced with a confident smirk as he tore towards Tavro from the side.

"Nooooohhhh!" Tavro cried out in pain as Ediu slammed into his side and sent him flying.

"Are you okay, Tavro?" Livvi called.

"Nooooh!" Tavro pulled himself back to his feet and gave himself a shake.

"What a relief," Livvi sighed. "Alright, use Hypnosis again!"

"Nooooohhh!" Instead of firing a hypnotic ray at Ediu, Tavro instead lowered his head and charged straight at him.

"Huh? What are you doing, Tavro?" Livvi cried in surprise.

"Use Slash!" Sonia called as Ediu easily dodged Tavro's attack.

"Teeeddddiiiii!" Ediu nodded. Landing and pushing off again, he raked Tavro with a powerful slash from his surprisingly sharp claws.

"Tavro!" Livvi shouted in alarm as the hypno dropped down to the ground, clutching his side in pain.

"Nooooooohhh!" Tavro pulled himself back up, grimacing in pain.

"Use Psychic!" Livvi shouted.

"Nooooooh!" Tavro's eyes glowed a bright blue colour. Ediu was lifted into the air and hurled to the ground again.

"Great work, Tavro!" Livvi called, relieved that he'd used the right move this time. "Now use Headbutt!" she ordered as Ediu started pulling himself back up.

"Nooooooohhh!" Instead of charging towards his opponent, Tavro insisted focused his psychic energy. His eyes glowed as he lifted the teddiursa into the air again before sending him crashing back to the ground with a thud.

"Ediu, you okay?" Sonia called.

"Teedddiiii!" Ediu pulled himself back to his feet and nodded. He reached down and picked something up off of the floor before putting it in his mouth.

"Nice work, Ediu!" Sonia grinned, recognising the distinctive yellowish colour of a sitrus berry. "Now use Feint Attack!"

"Teeedddddiiii!" Ediu, his strength newly restored by the sitrus berry he'd picked up, raced towards Tavro.

"Noooooohhhh!" Tavro cried in pain. He was thrown back, landing with a crash. A second attack by Ediu was prevented when a blast of psychic energy suddenly appeared from nowhere and struck him in the side.

"Quick, Tavro, use Psychic!" Livvi shouted.

"Noooooohhh!" Tavro pulled himself back to his feet. Once again, though, he ignored Livvi's instructions and charged towards Ediu with his head lowered.

"Use Slash!" Sonia called as Ediu leapt back to his feet.  
"Teeeedddddiiii!" The teddiursa nodded and charged back to meet Tavro. Easily dodging the hypno's head-butt, he slashed viciously at his exposed side.

"Noooooohhh!" Tavro cried in pain, toppling down to the ground.

"Tavro!" Livvi cried, running over to him.

"Looks like this battle's over!" Sonia grinned. "Great work there, Ediu!"

"Teedddiiii!" Ediu gave a satisfied nod.

"Are you okay, Tavro?" Livvi asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nooooh." Tavro nodded in response.

"That's a relief!" Livvi smiled at him. A frown quickly followed though. "Why didn't you listen to my commands out there, Tavro?"

"Noooohh." Tavro looked away from her, a conflicted expression on his face.

"How long as Tavro been on your team?" Sonia asked, walking up to join her.

"Umm." Livvi paused to think for a second. "About two weeks, I think."

"So he's still relatively new?"

"That's right." Livvi nodded. "This is the first time that he hasn't followed my orders in battle, though."

"Have you fought together a lot?"

"Just once before today."

"Ah, I see!" Sonia gave a satisfied nod. "I get the feeling that, for whatever reason, Tavro doesn't fully trust your capability to command him in battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the trainer's role in battle is to look at the overall strategy and watch for changes on the battlefield," Sonia explained. "But an inexperienced trainer will often make mistakes. That can sometimes lead to friction with more experienced pokémon who have been observin' the battlefield themselves."

"Ah!" Livvi suddenly cried. "Tavro once spent time training with the Outcast Island gym leader before he officially joined my team!"

"That explains it," Sonia said solemnly. "If Tavro is used to bein' handled by a very experienced trainer, then he'll have learnt a lot more about strategy than you have."

"Is that true, Tavro?" Livvi asked, turning back to her pokémon.

"Nooooh." Tavro looked down guiltily.

"Maybe it would have been better for you if you'd stayed with Markus instead of coming back to me," Livvi murmured, her shoulders slumping.

"Noooohh!" Tavro shook his head vigorously.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much, Livvi!" Sonia grinned at her. "It's clear that Tavro wants to be with you. It's just that he doesn't trust your skill in battle."

"That's a big problem!" Livvi cried. "I'm relying on him to get an edge over my older sister!"

"Hmm." Sonia pondered for a couple of seconds. "Then how about you work towards provin' to Tavro that you have what it takes to command him."

"…How can I do that?"

"You said he was once trained by the Outcast Island gym leader, right?"

"That's right."

"Then how does this sound?" Sonia began. "If you go around and defeat other gym leaders and earn badges, then maybe Tavro will come to trust your commands!"

"Nooooohh!" Tavro nodded. He was willing to consider her if she managed it.

"Maybe that's what I need to do," Livvi sighed.

"Anyway, you've got plenty of time to think about it!" Sonia patted her on the shoulder. "Shall we get to work trainin' Salea how to use Psychic? You can get Tavro involved as well, and that'll help build trust between you as well!"

"Alright." Livvi stood up and pulled out Salea's pokéball. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

 _3:04pm, 15_ _th_ _August 2005_

At some point while they'd been training, the almost empty grounds around the practice arenas had become busy as spectators left the stadium after the end of the final. Livvi had hardly noticed, having been so engaged in training, until she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey, Livvi! How's it going?"

She looked up to see James, Richard, Dean and Ned walking down towards them.

"You're back?" she cried. "What happened in the final? Who won?"

"Kyle won," Richard replied bitterly.

Sonia gave a satisfied nod. "I knew my brother would be able to pull through – he's one of our best trainers, after all!"

"It was close though," Dean added. "Both sides were down to their last pokémon, and Kyle's kangaskhan was just a little too strong for Danny's sceptile." He let out a long sigh. "Looks like I'm going to have do some serious training if I want to catch up to those two."

"How about you?" James asked. "Did you manage to teach Salea how to use Psychic?"

"We sure did!" Sonia grinned at him.

"Blliiisssss!" Salea smiled confidently at him as well.

"…Almost," Livvi added sheepishly. "We just need to perfect the technique. You know how it is."

"Don't we?" James nodded. "It's never simple trying to teach these complicated moves."

"Well, if it's anything like Solar Beam, then you'll get there eventually!" Richard grinned.

"So, what's the plan now?" Livvi asked.

"The closing ceremony is at 7," Richard replied. "That gives us about four hours."

"I don't really feel like doing any more training today," James sighed. "I say that we just kick back and relax for a bit."

"We still need to figure out what we're going to do next as well," said Richard.

"What do you mean?" James asked. "We're finished out here now, aren't we?"

"So, what – just head straight back to Kanto?"

"I thought the plan was to head back to Seaspray Town to see if Bill and Celio have finished work on the Pokémon Transfer System," said Livvi, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," James replied.

"It'll be nice seeing it working after all the effort we put in!" Richard grinned.

"What's this about?" Ned asked curiously.

"Ah, well that's kind of a long story," Livvi began.

"We'll tell you about it on our way back," James said. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

 _5:23pm, 15_ _th_ _August 2005_

There was a knock on the door.

James and Richard, both lying on their beds, shared a quick look. After a couple of seconds, James let out a sigh and started pulling himself up. He trudged over to the door and pulled it open.

"Mind if I come in?" Livvi asked.

"You again?" James groaned.

"Hey! Don't treat me like that!" Livvi scowled at him as she pushed past him into the room. "I wanted to check that both of you had finished packing."

"Don't worry about it," James replied, gesturing to the fully-packed backpacks at the foot of each bed.

"…I'm impressed."

"What about you?"

"Ah, well, I'm… mostly finished…"

"You didn't think we'd be finished, did you?" Richard grinned at her.

"You should have more faith, Livvi!" James said.

"Alright, alright," Livvi sighed, raising her hands. She walked over at sat down on the edge of James' bed.

"Why are you making yourself comfortable?" James asked. "Shouldn't you be finishing your packing?"

"Well, I wanted to talk as well," Livvi replied.

"What about?" Richard asked.

"I was wondering what you guys were planning on doing next," Livvi replied, looking between the two of them. "I mean, after we're back from the Sevii Islands."

"Well, there's not really much more we can do," said James. "We'll be going back to school in September."

"I know _that_!" Livvi snapped. "I mean next year, once school's over!"

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?" Richard asked.

"We all go to different schools," Livvi replied. "It'll be harder to see each other between now and April."

"I guess you've got a point there," Richard sighed. "But the thing is, I have no idea exactly what I'm going to do next. All I know is that I want to continue taking on gyms and competing in leagues until I'm strong enough to reach Adam's level."

"I like the idea of continuing travelling," James added. "There are still lots of things I want to try out."

"What about you, Livvi?" Richard asked. "You got anything in mind?"

"Not especially," Livvi admitted. "But I still _really_ want to beat Tessa. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to get serious about training my pokémon."

"Thinking of taking on the gyms?" James asked.

"Kind of, yeah." Livvi nodded. "I've been relying too much on you guys all this time – I think I need to make a proper effort to get stronger for my own sake."

"Oooh! This is new!" James grinned at her.

"I remember you expressing an interest every now and again," Richard added.

"Well," Livvi began, fidgeting slightly. She took a deep breath. "Earlier today, Tavro and I had a battle against Sonia. Tavro wouldn't listen to all of my commands and we ended up losing."

"Really?" James' eyes widened in surprise. "Any idea why?"

"We think it's because I'm not as skilled as Markus was," Livvi replied.

"Ah, I guess that would make sense." Richard nodded. "Markus was _really_ tough. The way he battles is nothing like the way you battle."

"So that's it." Livvi nodded. "I want to challenge the gyms so that I can get stronger and prove myself to Tavro. Then the two of us will finally beat Tessa once and for all!"

"You're still not giving up on beating Tessa, are you?" James laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, James!" Livvi replied, her tone completely serious. "My pride's on the line here!"

"Well, it's good that you've got a clear goal in mind," James said, smiling at her.

"What about you, James?" Richard asked. "You going to get back in challenging gyms?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "It's been a long break, but I'm definitely ready to get back to it."

"It's a shame that we have to go to school instead of travelling more," Livvi sighed.

"You don't _have_ to go to school," Richard said. "But there aren't really any leagues on in the autumn and winter, so you might as well go while you wait."

"I guess so," Livvi mused. She stood up. "Right! I'm going to get back to packing! I'll meet you guys here later so that we can go to the closing ceremony together!"

"Alright!" Richard nodded.

"See you later!" James called after her as she opened the door and left.

* * *

 _7:24pm, 15_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Wow! Aren't the fireworks beautiful, Daddy!" Lostelle cried as the sky was filled with colourful explosions, each one lighting up the stadium below.

"They certainly are, aren't they?" Lostelle's father put his hand on the top of her head.

"Next year, I'm definitely goin' to qualify for the Sevii League!" Sonia grinned.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it next time!" Livvi said, smiling at her.

"You should definitely come back here next year," Sonia replied. "Then hopefully we can battle again!"

"I'd love that." Livvi nodded.

"Ah, seeing all this reminds me of the Kanto League," James sighed. "I need to do better next time." He stretched his arms above his head. "Well, there'll be plenty of time for me to do that."

"Yeah!" Livvi nodded eagerly. "I'm really excited about what lies ahead!"

"Me too!" James replied. "And I'm sure Richard is as well!"

* * *

Down in the stadium, Richard and Naro were stood next to Dean and Lickitung, Zack and Tarnation and Ned and Dindru. Over on the central stage, Kyle was being awarded his trophy for winning the Sevii League.

Richard hated to admit it, but there was a part of him that was really unhappy Kyle had ended up winning the whole thing. The knowledge made his heart tighten.

Yet it could also feel it stirring up his determination. Back in the group stage, Kyle had beaten him without any problems at all. He wasn't going to let that sort of thing happen ever again.

"Strange to think that it's over, isn't it?" Ned sighed.

"I know what you mean," Dean replied. "I felt the same when the Kanto League ended.

"Almost everything we've done over the past couple of months has built towards this," said Zack. "Now we suddenly have nothing to aim for."

"Until the next league, that is!" Dean quickly corrected him. He let out a sigh. "I'm disappointed that I still couldn't beat Danny. I still have a lot of work to do."

"Still, I had a lot of fun!" Ned grinned. "I got to meet lots of new people, see and take part in lots of awesome battles, and I think I grew as a people because of it!"

"Part of the excitement is meeting lots of new people." Dean smiled. "It's a great event to be part of."

"Yeah." Richard nodded, looking up at the sky as a firework exploded, sending yellow sparks flying over the stadium. "I'm going to keep trying. Then one day, I'll be the one up on that stage!"

* * *

 **So the Sevii League has finally come to an end. It's always an unreal feeling suddenly finding yourself close to the end of the story.**

 **Anyway, it looks like we might be seeing a gym challenge by Livvi at some point in the future, both so that she can win Tavro's trust and build up her skills in the hopes of achieving an ultimate victory over Tessa. With all three protagonists having now affirmed or re-affirmed their paths and goals, the stage is now set for the next phase of** _ **Pokémon Journey**_ **.**

 **Of course, we still have a handful of** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **chapters to go before we reach the end of the story. I hope that you'll be looking forward to them! :)**

 **As ever, I appreciate any feedback you guys have on this chapter. Finishing it was a bit of a rush, so there might be a few errors that slipped through the net. Let me know if you found anything.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Psychic (in progress), Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	38. Quest's End

**I'm sorry that this chapter was a little late. I had society meetings and university assignments clogging up my weekend and it's taken me all of today to catch up.**

 **Anyway, last chapter saw Livvi and Tavro lose a battle to Sonia and her teddiursa. With Tavro refusing to recognise her capacity to command him in battle, Livvi resolves to improve as a trainer to earn the hypno's respect. Also, the Sevii League concluded with Kyle winning the final against Danny.**

 **Upload Date: 24** **th** **October 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Quest's End**

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _9:24am, 16_ _th_ _August 2005_

There was a strange, mixed atmosphere hanging over the Trainers' Village as the competitors and spectators of the Sevii League finished packing up and started returning home. The sombreness from the end of the league and, for many, the disappointment of defeat was mixed with the renewed sense of determination felt by many competitors and spectators alike.

The Sevii League was over, but it would be back in force next year. And beyond that, a world full of challenges and opportunities awaited the countless trainers milling about in the lobby of the Trainers' Village.

"You all packed up?" Richard asked Ned as he walked down into the lobby.

"All done." Ned nodded. "Kind of sad to think it's all over."

"We've got next year to look forward to, haven't we?"

"Well, that's true."

The two of them walked over to join the others, who had gathered on the sofas close to the main entrance.

"Looks like we're all ready," said James, looking around at the others.

"I guess it's time to set off for the port," Livvi sighed.

"We don't want to be too long," said Lostelle's father. "I've already had too much time off work…"

"So what time is the ferry leaving?" James asked as they walked out of the Trainers' Village.

"Which one?" Dean asked with a grin. "There are more ferries than normal today, going to more destinations that just Tyslan City."

"That's convenient!" Livvi grinned. "Is there one to Seaspray Town?"

"There probably is," Ned replied. "I don't know if there any that link directly with Kanto or any of the other regions though – you'd probably need to go to one of the other islands first."

"That's not a problem," James said. "We were always going to go to Seaspray Town beforehand."

"There are so many boats, Daddy!" Lostelle exclaimed, staring in awe at the ferries that were moored down in the port.

"Well, there are a lot of people who want to get home." Her father smiled at her.

"What are you going to do next, Dean!" James called.

"Me? Hmm." Dean considered his response. "Well, there's something I want to do in Tyslan City, so I'll probably head there first and then head on back to Kanto."

"You aren't coming with us to Seaspray Town?"

"I'll probably catch up with you," Dean replied. "If not, then we'll see each other when we're back in Pallet Town."

"What about you, Zack?" Richard asked.

"…I've also got some things I need to do out here before I go home," Zack replied. "I'll be getting a ferry to Carlona City."

"Obviously, I'm heading home to Atla Town," said Ned.

"As are we," Lostelle's father added.

"Aww! It feels sad, knowin' that everyone's leavin'!" Sonia sighed, putting her hands behind her head.

"Does it get quite boring around here when the Sevii League isn't on?" James asked.

"It's not as excitin'," Sonia replied. "But there's never a dull moment with the families always competin' with each other." She let out another sigh. "But it'll be a little bit lonely without you guys here."

"Don't worry – we'll be back for next year's league!" Ned grinned at her.

"By the way, whereabouts is Kyle at the moment?" Livvi asked.

"Ah, he's probably preparin' to take on the Sevii Islands champion," Sonia replied. "She's a tough cookie, so he'll need to fight as hard as he can!"

"When does he fight the champion?" Richard asked.

"Probably tomorrow," Sonia replied. "Once all the spectators and competitors have gone home."

"Why do they have the battle between the league winner and the champion after everyone has left?" Livvi asked, a confused look crossing her face. "Wouldn't it make more sense to hold it as part of the league so that everyone can watch?"

"I guess so!" Sonia laughed. "But the battle to decide the new champion has always been more private. I think it's because it's a much more important battle than anything that happens in the league."

"Make sure you tell us how he does," Livvi said. "Oh, and wish him luck for me!"

"Sure, will do!" Sonia nodded.

They walked along the main street through Coloena Town, following the countless other trainers down towards the port.

"How are we going to know which ferry we need to get?" Richard wondered aloud as they reached the seafront.

"It should be clearly marked, right?" Livvi looked around, attempting to identify any indication of which ferry went where.

"That one over there is the one heading for Atla Town!" Ned called to Lostelle and her father, pointing at a ferry moored alongside the left-most pier.

"Excellent," Lostelle's father replied. He turned to look back at James, Livvi and Richard. "Thank you for all you've done for Lostelle. Have a good trip back to Kanto!"

"Come back and see us soon, Livvi!" Lostelle grinned at her.

"Take care of yourself!" Livvi replied, grinning back at her.

"Have a good trip home," James said to Lostelle's father.

"Take care, Richard!" Ned grinned.

"I will! Same to you!" Richard nodded, reaching out to high-five him.

"Bye!" Dean, Zack and Sonia joined the others in waving as Lostelle, her father and Ned started walking away towards the ferry to Atla Town.

"Any idea which one is for Tyslan City?" Dean asked, looking around.

"I think it's that one there," said Zack, pointing at the ferry moored on the left side at the end of the central pier, opposite which they were currently standing. "I think it's leaving in a few minutes."

"A few minutes!" Dean exclaimed. "I need to get going!" He quickly turned back to the rest of the group. "It's been great hanging out with you, guys. I hope you have a good trip back, if I don't see you!"

"Same to you, Dean!" James grinned.

"Have a good trip!" Livvi added as Dean turned and started running along the pier to get to the ferry.

"…I'd better get going as well," said Zack, gesturing towards one of the ferries on the right-hand pier. "I want to get to Carlona City as soon as possible."

"Sure!" Richard nodded. "Take care of yourself, Zack!"

"Same to you." Zack gave him a curt nod in response. "By the way, the ferry for Seaspray Town is the one just there." He pointed to the ferry moored just behind the one to Tyslan City. Clearly they were waiting for the latter to depart so that they could leave the port.

"Thanks!" Livvi replied gratefully.

"No problem." Zack nodded. As he turned and started walking off towards his ferry, James, Livvi and Richard turned back to Sonia.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," said Livvi, smiling sadly at her.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Sonia sighed. She stepped up and hugged Livvi. "Make sure you take care on your trip home."

"We will." Livvi nodded.

"Thanks for all your help with training," Richard said gratefully. "Even though your brother and I didn't really get along."

"Don't worry about it," Sonia replied, smiling at him. "I just enjoyed hanging out with you, guys."

"Same here!" James grinned.

"…We should probably go," Livvi said reluctantly, noticing that the Tyslan ferry had just departed. "Take care of yourself, Sonia!"

"Make sure you come back some day!" Sonia called after the three of them as they turned and raced along the pier to the boarding ramp. Once they were all up on the deck, they rushed over to the railings at the stern.

With a loud blast of the ship's horn, the ferry started moving slowly out of port.

As they drew slowly away from Coloena Town, James, Livvi and Richard waved back at Sonia, who waited and waved until the ship was out of sight.

She let out a sigh. "I guess I'd better head back and help Kyle with his trainin'."

After gazing out to sea for a couple more seconds, she turned back towards the town and started walking back towards the Trainers' Village.

* * *

 _Seaspray Town, Sevii Islands_

 _1:29pm, 16_ _th_ _August 2005_

"It feels strange being back in Seaspray Town after all this time," Richard said as he, Livvi and James walked down the ramp to the pier.

A cool, sea breeze was blowing across the seafront, carrying with it the salty scent of the ocean. The town itself hadn't changed a bit since the last time they'd been here.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what Celio and Bill have done at the Network Centre while we've been gone," said James, looking up the hill towards the white building with an orange roof. "They've had quite a while to do all of the work attaching the Ruby and the Sapphire to their machine, haven't they?"

"They were just for amplifying the electric power from a pokémon, so I doubt they had to do much to set them up," Livvi replied.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there!" Richard grinned as the three of them walked along the pier to the seafront. They quickly reached the main path leading through the town and up the hill towards the Network Centre.

"Ugh! I'd forgotten all about this hill," James groaned.

"Well, we're not in a hurry, so we can stop and rest if you want," Livvi told him.

"Yeah, if you _really_ can't handle a little hill like this!" Richard grinned cheekily at him.

"I'm fine!" James snapped. "It's still tiring either way!"

"Are Bill and Celio expecting us?" Richard asked Livvi.

"I didn't tell them, no." Livvi shook her head. "I thought we'd surprise them instead!"

"We haven't really been in contact with them since we transferred the Sapphire, have we?" said James, wiping a bead of sweat that was running down his temple.

"Ah, well, we didn't really need to, did we?" Livvi replied guiltily. "But we've been busy with training, so we've got an excuse!"

" _We've_ been busy training." James raised his eyebrow. " _You've_ been on holiday!"

"But then there wasn't a videophone at Nanaset Cove!" Livvi grinned back. "Besides, they probably wouldn't have wanted us disturbing their work anyway."

"That's true." Richard nodded. "They've been slacking off all this time while we were running around trying to find the Ruby and Sapphire. Once we gave them the Sapphire, they could finally get to work themselves!"

They continued climbing the hill, eventually reaching the Network Centre. The automatic doors shot open with a smooth whirring sound to welcome them. The three trainers walked through into the lobby, noticing that it seemed a little smarter than it had when they'd first walked through the entrance over a month-and-a-half ago.

"Hello?" Livvi called out as they walked towards the front desk. "Bill? Celio? Are you here?"

There was silence for a few moments.

Just as Livvi was about to call out again, one of the doors on their right opened and Celio strode out from it.

"James, Livvi, Richard!" He grinned at them. "It's great to see you again! How have things been?"

"It's great to see you again too, Celio!" Livvi replied. "We've been doing fine."

"I got as far as the quarter finals in the Sevii League," Richard added. "But then I was knocked out…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Celio replied. "Still, it's an impressive result for your first league competition."

"Tell me about it," James sighed. "I'm going to need to do even better next time I compete."

"James only made it to the third round in the Kanto League," Livvi explained. "Anyway, how have things been here? Did you finally get the Transfer system running?"

"Ah, about that," Celio began. "We're still not quite done yet."

"Huh?" James, Livvi and Richard exchanged stunned looks.

"But you've had more than two weeks to work on it!" Richard exclaimed.

"Was there a problem with the Sapphire?" Livvi asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Ah, no!" Celio quickly shook his head. "We haven't had any problems with the Ruby or Sapphire – it's the software!"

"So, you're having trouble programming it?" James asked.

"That's right." Celio nodded. "You see…" He launched into a detailed explanation of the problem, which the three trainers struggled to understand. "…In any case, Bill's been working on it this morning and thinks he's close to finishing it."

"Umm, so when do you think it'll be ready?" Livvi asked, deciding not to ask for a translation of his explanation.

"Hmm, tough to say," Celio replied, furrowing his brow as he thought. "Bill thinks that he could have it done by this evening. Can you guys wait around that long, or do you need to get back to Kanto?"

James, Livvi and Richard shared a look.

"We can wait, don't worry about us," Livvi said, speaking for the trio.

"That's great!" Celio smiled. "We're both looking forward to showing off the capacities of our machine!"

"We'll go off and explore Seaspray Town while we wait," said Livvi. "When should we come back?"

"Hmm." Celio thought for a couple of seconds. "Maybe 5 o 'clock?"

"Got it!" Livvi nodded. She turned to the others. "Let's go then, guys!"

"Sure."

"Right behind you!"

The three of them trooped back out of the Network Centre.

* * *

 _4:58pm, 16_ _th_ _August 2005_

The summer sun still beat down on Seaspray Town as the afternoon moved towards evening. The refreshingly cool sea breeze had become uncomfortable as the temperature started dropping. A ferry sounded its whistle as it moved out of the port and sailed off across the surface of the sea.

James, Livvi and Richard were slowly walking back up the hill towards the Network Centre. They'd been able to explore every corner of Seaspray Town within two hours, leaving them lounging around in the pokémon centre for another two hours while they waited. Fortunately, it had given them the opportunity to rest up before beginning the walk back to the Network Centre.

"Ugh. We never should have gone back down into town," James groaned as he dragged himself up the last stretch.

"We would have gotten bored up here," Livvi replied as she reached the entrance to the Network Centre. She wiped her forehead. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little exercise!"

"We get enough of that already," Richard muttered as they walked through the doors.

"Ah! You're back!" Celio greeted them.

"Umm." James, Livvi and Richard froze in place as they looked around the lobby. It had been completely deserted when they'd left, but now there were a whole host of smartly-dressed people. Several of them held cameras. All of them had turned to look at the three trainers, standing in the entrance wearing their casual attire.

"Mr Thomas, these are the trainers who've been helping out with our project." Celio turned to an older man in a smart suit. He held a glass of champagne in his right hand.

"Ah, I see!" The man quickly glanced between the three of them. "You have my thanks for helping make this project a success."

"James, Livvi, Richard, this is Mr Arthur Thomas, the mayor of Seaspray Town," Celio explained. "He's been financing the long-range Transfer system."

"I-It's a pleasure to meet y-you!" Livvi stammered.

"There's no need for you to worry!" Mr Thomas laughed. "This is an informal event, after all!"

It certainly didn't _look_ informal.

"So who are all these people?" James asked quietly, moving over to Celio.

"Oh, there's a handful of officials from here and from elsewhere in the Sevii Islands," Celio replied. "And journalists from Kanto, Hoenn and Johto, as well as from here in the Sevii Islands as well."

"I didn't think this would be such a big thing," Richard said, looking around awkwardly. Thankfully, the other guests had returned to their previous conversations and were no longer focused on the three trainers.

"Are you kidding?" Celio grinned. "A Transfer system with the range to link the Transfer systems of individual regions! Did you really think that it would go by unnoticed?"

"Does that mean that we've actually helped out in something really big?" Livvi asked. She sounded a little stunned.

"Of course!" Celio nodded eagerly. "Bill's putting the finishing touches on the machine right now and after that, we're going to do a live demonstration."

"You're going to transfer a pokémon?" James asked excitedly.

"That's right." Celio nodded. He briefly looked up at the other guests. "I should probably talk to some of the others – this is a great PR opportunity after all! If you want something to drink, then I think there are some in that vending machine." He pointed at a vending machine in the corner of the room. Though it was old (and a little decrepit), it was clear that a lot of effort had been put into making it look presentable.

"Celio!" one of the other guests called to him.

"Ah! I'll be with you in just a second!" Celio called. He turned back to James, Livvi and Richard. "Don't be afraid to talk with anyone here." He walked over to join some of the others.

James, Livvi and Richard stood in silence for a couple of seconds, looking at each other. They felt very out of place, the only kids in a room full of adults. And it was a serious event as well – why hadn't Celio mentioned this to them before?

"So you three are the kids Celio had running all over the Sevii Islands?"

The three of them turned to find a young man with dirty blonde hair addressing them. He was dressed slightly more casually than the others, just a blue shirt with the top button undone. He carried a small notepad in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness – my name is Nathan. I write for the Goldenrod Post." He handed each of them a business card.

James, Livvi and Richard quickly introduced themselves politely.

"So, what sort of things has Celio been getting you to do out in the Sevii Islands?" Nathan asked them.

"Just collecting things for the machine," Livvi replied nervously, noticing that the journalist had readied his pen. She'd better be vague, just in case.

"Oh? And what sort of places has that taken you?" Nathan asked.

"All over the Sevii Islands." James answered this time.

"All over? Sounds like quite a wide area to be searching."

"It worked out quite well for us," said Richard. "I was challenging the Sevii League, so it gave me the opportunity to challenge the gyms."

"Is that so?" Nathan asked. "Did you end up participating in the league?"

"Yeah!" Richard nodded eagerly. "I made it as far as the quarter finals, but I ended up getting knocked out."

"Oh, I think I remember you now," Nathan said, a look of realisation crossing his face. "Richard Winter, one of the quarter finalists. You were defeated by Dean Pickering, if memory serves…"

"You were there?" Richard gave him a stunned look.

"Well, I was doing a piece on the Sevii League before I came here," Nathan replied. "Anyway, about the things you were sent to recover…"

Fortunately for the three trainers, Bill emerged into the lobby at that exact moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my apologies for the delay," he said, addressing the group. "The Transfer system is now ready for the demonstration!"

There was a murmur of anticipation among the guests as they followed Bill back down the corridor to the room with the transfer machine.

"Wow!" Livvi exclaimed under her breath as they entered the room. When they'd last been here, it had been a mess. Cables had been everywhere before, but were now neatly attached the back wall. There was no sign of the fish tank in which Celio's seaking had been swimming. Presumably it was in another room.

"If I can have your attention, ladies and gentlemen!" Bill called out.

Everyone fell silent and turned their eyes on him.

"I've established communications with the pokémon centre in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region," Bill explained. He gestured to the screen of a laptop sitting atop the transfer machine. On it, a video feed showed a transfer machine in the lobby of a pokémon centre, with a nurse stood next to it.

"This is the Littleroot Town pokémon centre! We're receiving you!" she called, her voice crackling through the speakers. "We'll be transferring this little one to you." She gestured to a small bird pokémon with orange feathers and tiny, fluffy, yellow wings, which was standing next to the transfer machine.

"We're all green at this end!" Bill replied. "Ready to receive!"

"Understood." The nurse recalled the pokémon to its pokéball and placed it in the holder of her machine. "Sending now!" She clicked a few buttons.

There was a static-y noise as the machine crackled into life. The pokéball was converted to white energy and absorbed into the machine.

A split second later, the transfer machine in the room with them crackled to life. There was a hum as it charged up. A burst of white energy appeared in the receiving tray, which quickly re-materialised as a pokéball.

"We've received the pokémon!" Bill called. "The transfer was a success!" He reached for the pokéball and released the pokémon contained within.

"Tooorrrrr!" The small, orange bird pokémon materialised and gave itself a shake.

There was an eruption of applause from the gathered guests.

"Bravo, Bill! Bravo, Celio!" Mr Thomas bellowed merrily. "This technology will revolutionise the relationships between the different regions and make travelling between them much more appealing for trainers!"

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr Thomas!" Bill replied as he shook his hand.

"What pokémon is that?" James wondered aloud, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Torchic, the chick pokémon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. Torchic dislike darkness because they can't see their surroundings. They have a flame sac deep inside their body that perpetually burns. They feel warm if hugged_."

"Wow! So, that's a Hoenn pokémon?" Richard exclaimed as James put his Pokédex away.

"It's so cute!" Livvi cooed.

"Torchic is one of the pokémon that new trainers can select as their partner at the start of their journey in Hoenn," Nathan said. "I hear that they're a loyal pokémon, but can be somewhat hot-headed at times."

"I wonder what kind of place Hoenn is," James sighed.

"Well, if you wanted to go, then now's a good time for it!" Celio grinned.

"Exactly!" Bill came over to join them, excusing himself from the other guests. "With the Transfer system now capable of transporting pokémon between regions, it doesn't matter how far away from Kanto you travel!"

"Congratulations on getting the machine working, Bill!" James grinned at him.

"Thanks!" Bill laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "But you guys were a big help as well – we couldn't have retrieved the Ruby and Sapphire without you!"

"Oh? What's this?" Nathan asked, raising his notepad and pen.

"Ugh." Livvi placed her right hand on her forehead and shook her head. "After all the efforts we made to keep that quiet…"

"Ahaha!" Bill laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I'd better explain it now…"

* * *

 _9:43pm, 16_ _th_ _August 2005_

After the demonstration, Celio, Bill and the guests had been invited to a celebratory party at the town hall. James, Livvi and Richard hadn't really felt able to decline Mr Thomas' invitation, so they'd duly gone along.

It ended up lasting several hours, by which time the three of them were exhausted. Deciding that they needed to go back to the pokémon centre, they'd excused themselves from the others and had a quick discussion with Bill about returning to Vermilion City the following day. It was decided that they'd meet up at the pokémon centre at ten o' clock in the morning and catch the first ferry they could back to Kanto.

"I'm ready to take a break!" James sighed as he lay on his bunk in their room. "Today was surprisingly exhausting."

"Yeah." He heard Livvi reply from above him. "Still, I'm a little sad that our journey is at an end."

"We'll get other chances to go on adventures," Richard said reassuringly. "After all, we need to visit other regions so that we can try out the Transfer system!"

"That's something we can plan later though," James replied. "We've got school to go to before that."

"It's a shame that we don't all go to the same school," Livvi sighed. "It'll be harder to see each other."

"We've still got weekends." James reminded her. "And it's not like Pallet Town and Viridian City are far from each other."

"You know what I mean," Livvi replied. The bunk creaked as she moved around. Her face appeared over the side, looking down at James and Richard on the bottom bunks. Her chestnut hair hung down the sides of her face. The sight of it reminded James of the start of this journey, back when the two of them had been in Vermilion City, waiting for Richard and Bill.

"Well, even if we don't see each other that much during the term, we'll see each other again the next time we travel," Richard said. "I'm looking forward to getting even stronger!"

"Me too!" James grinned, looking over in his direction. "I can't let you get ahead of me!"

"I think you'll find that I'm already ahead of you!" Richard grinned back, poking his tongue out at James.

"I need to work hard as well!" Livvi nodded. "I'm only going to be able to beat Tessa if I work much harder than I have so far!"

"That's the spirit, Livvi!" James smiled up at her.

"I'll try my best." Livvi smiled back at him.

"Anyway, we should probably get some sleep now," said Richard. "See you guys in the morning!"

"Good night!" Livvi glanced quickly between the two boys before her head disappeared. The bunk creaked again as she shifted around to get comfortable.

"Yeah, good night!" James called out to the other two, rolling onto his side in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, even though their journey had virtually come to an end.

* * *

 **Well, is there really anything I can say down here?**

 **We're drawing close to the end of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **, with only two chapters left to go now. Though the journey is winding down, there's still a little more in store for James, Livvi and Richard before the story's conclusion.**

 **As ever, I welcome any feedback you have on this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Psychic (in progress), Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	39. Livvi and Tessa

**Hello and welcome to the penultimate chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **Last chapter saw James, Livvi and Richard split from the rest of their friends in order to return to Seaspray Town on their way back to the Kanto region. As I'm sure you've guessed from the not-so-subtle title, this chapter will be focused on Livvi and her older sister, Tessa.**

 **Upload Date: 30** **th** **October 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Livvi and Tessa**

 _Seaspray Town, Sevii Islands_

 _10:08am, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

"What's taking Bill so long?" Livvi complained. She was pacing up and down the trainers' lounge in the Seaspray Town pokémon centre.

"I hope we won't miss the ferry," James sighed, glancing at his watch. "When did you say the first ferry was again?"

"At half ten," Livvi replied, stopping her pacing and tapping her right foot on the ground. "But we still need time to go and buy tickets."

"Do we still have enough money for tickets?" Richard asked suddenly. "We've spent quite a bit over the course of the trip."

"I made sure that we'd have enough left to get us home," Livvi replied, smiling confidently. "I'm a great accountant as well as a great navigator!"

"Where would we be without you, eh, Livvi?" James grinned at her.

"You'd probably still be lost in Viridian Forest!" Livvi giggled.

"We've still got about half an hour until the ferry leaves," Richard sighed. "As long as Bill gets here before quarter past, there shouldn't be a problem."

"How long will it take us to get back?" James asked.

"Probably… late afternoon?" Livvi replied uncertainly. "It depends."

"It's going to be a long boat trip," James sighed. "We could sleep last time since we were travelling overnight, but what are we going to do to entertain ourselves this time?"

"Who knows?" Richard replied. "There'll probably be something for us to do on board."

"Sorry I'm a little late!"

The three trainers looked around to see Bill hurrying into the lobby, a suitcase clasped firmly in his right hand.

"You aren't _that_ late!" James grinned at him. "Though Livvi was starting to get impatient."

"Sorry!" Bill apologised again.

"So what was the holdup?" Richard asked. "Something important?"

"Not _really_ important," Bill began. "But Celio and I got a call from our colleague in Hoenn, Lanette, so I had to stick around and talk to her about how we're going to be moving forward from here."

"How is the Transfer system holding up?" James asked. "Is it active yet?"

"We still need to carry out some more tests before we're ready to make it available for the general public," Bill replied. "But now that it's been successfully tested, we're well on the way to establishing a permanent link between the regions."

"Is it just linked to Hoenn at the moment?" Livvi asked.

"That's right." Bill nodded. "Though Johto is close enough to Kanto that the two have been effectively connected anyway."

"But it'll eventually cover all of the regions?"

"As soon as we've established and stabilised the connections." Bill nodded. "Anyway, we should get moving – we still need to get our tickets back to Kanto!"

"I was just about to mention that," said Livvi. She reached down and grabbed her bag. As she pulled it over her shoulder, James and Richard also got to their feet.

"You know, I feel a little bit sad, leaving the Sevii Islands," James said as they moved out of the trainers' lounge and into the lobby.

"We've been out here for quite a while, haven't we?" Richard grinned. "And a lot has happened in that time."  
"I still don't feel like I've seen everything that we could have though," James sighed.

"Well, you didn't visit Outcast Island, did you?" Richard replied. "I definitely want to go back there at some point. Hopefully Markus will let me explore the wilds in the future!"

"I'd like to thank Markus for taking care of Tavro," Livvi added. "Hopefully we can come back at some point in the future."

"Well, you've got plenty of time to do it!" Bill grinned.

The four of them left the pokémon centre and started walking across town to get to the port. The ferry that they wanted to catch was already waiting alongside the pier, having arrived earlier that morning after the overnight crossing from Vermilion City.

James found a strange feeling in his heart as he thought about the fact that they'd soon be boarding it. Travelling by ferry had become a fact of life for them while out in the Sevii Islands, but this time felt very different. The last times he'd left Atla Town, Carlona City or Tyslan City hadn't felt like this. The fact that it would be the last time he'd see those places before heading home hadn't registered at the time.

But this would be the last time that he saw Seaspray Town. That fact had hit him very suddenly. Even leaving Coloena Town the previous day hadn't quite felt the same way. For all the talk of one day coming back, James knew that it would probably be a while. Aside from school, he also wanted to visit many other regions in the world and wouldn't necessarily have the time to revisit ones he'd previously visited.

He thought that, deep down, Livvi and Richard felt the same way, despite what they were saying.

"I'll go and buy our tickets," Livvi said to James and Richard as they walked into the ticket office on the seafront.

"We'll wait here for you then," Richard replied, stopping by the entrance and leaning back against the wall.

"Same," James added, joining him.

"See you in a minute," Bill said as he and Livvi joined the small queue for the ticket office.

"I can't wait to start planning our next adventure!" Richard turned to James and grinned widely. "I'm definitely going to do better in the league next time!"

"Same here." James nodded. "It already feels like I've been out of it for too long."

"The question is where exactly we're going to go next," Richard sighed. "Part of me wants to go back through Kanto and finally defeat the gym leaders there, but then it would also be cool to go and explore somewhere completely new."

"Hmm." James pondered for a second. "Personally, I'd prefer going somewhere new. I don't have any reason to challenge the gyms in Kanto again, but I think I'd need the extra training to get back into the swing of things before taking on the league."

"Tough choices, eh?" Richard grinned. He put his hands behind his head. "Well, we can discuss that with Livvi at some point soon."

"Yeah. Got to deal with school first," James sighed. "I just hope that I won't fail any of my tests and need to do retakes."

"You'll be fine!" Richard said reassuringly. "You're not an idiot, right?"

"Of course not," James replied. "But some of the stuff you learn is really tough."

"We're back!" Livvi called as she returned. She handed James and Richard a ticket each.

"Great! Now we just need to get on board and then it's smooth sailing back to Kanto!" Richard grinned, holding up his ticket.

"Let's get going," Bill said as he caught up with them. "The sooner we're on board, the sooner we can put our minds at ease."

The four of them left the ticket office and walked along the pier to the main gangplank.

"Bill!"

They looked around to see Celio running after them.

"Ah, Celio!" Bill stopped to wait for him.

"What we you thinking, leaving without saying goodbye!" Celio shouted. He reached them and stopped to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that!" Bill laughed. "I guess I was too focused on finishing my packing."

"I thought that the two of you had a call earlier and that was why Bill was late," Livvi said, giving the pair of them a confused look.

"I kind of left him talking to Lanette while I finished packing and headed down to meet you!" Bill admitted sheepishly.

"You're always like this," Celio sighed. He straightened up. "It's been great having you here, Bill. You should definitely come back soon!"

"As long as I'm not too busy!" Bill grinned. The two men briefly hugged.

"Thanks for all your help," Celio said, turning to James, Livvi and Richard. "Your work collecting the Ruby and Sapphire has been crucial to helping us complete this project!"

"You're welcome!" Richard grinned.

"It was nothing," James added.

"I'm just glad we were able to help out!" Livvi smiled.

"Be sure to stop by if you ever end up in the Sevii Islands again!" Celio said, taking a step back.

The ferry's whistle sounded: it was almost time to leave.

"We should get going," Livvi said, turning to the others.

"Thanks for everything, Celio!" James called as he turned and started walking towards the gangplank.

"I'll contact you when I'm back!" Bill added. "Make sure you take care of yourself!"

"Will do! Have a safe trip back to Kanto!" Celio called as the others hurried to the gangplank, presented their tickets, and climbed aboard.

Celio stood and waited as the crew and port workers finished the preparations for departure and the final passengers boarded.

James, Livvi, Richard and Bill appeared on deck close to the stern as the gangplank was raised and the mooring lines readied for departure.

There was a blast from the ship's whistle.

The four of them started waving down at Celio as the ferry pulled away from the pier and started moving out into the open sea.

* * *

 _En route to Vermilion City_

 _1:47pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

James, Livvi, Richard and Bill had watched Knot Island gradually getting smaller on the horizon as they moved further away until it finally disappeared. There as barely a cloud in the sky, giving them a perfect view of the surrounding sea. A strong breeze was blowing across the deck, but the sea was relatively calm.

"It's feels sad, finally leaving the Sevii Islands," Livvi sighed, resting her chin on the railing and gazing off in the direction of Knot Island.

"Yeah." James absentmindedly agreed with her. "We were only out there for a month and a half, but…"

"Imagine how I feel!" Bill exclaimed. "I've been in the same place all this time – Seaspray Town was starting to feel like a second home!"

"I kind of felt the same way towards Coloena Town," Richard sighed. "There was something very welcoming about it."

"I think that's something about leagues in general," James said, turning to look at him. "You get caught up in the excitement of it all and it leaves you feeling really great."

"The Sevii League felt different to me, compared with the Kanto League." Richard frowned. "Did you find the same thing?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "It makes a lot of difference whether you're competing or just watching. I definitely want to compete next time."

They were silent for a couple of seconds.

"So," Richard began. "What do you want to do now?"

"How long until we get to Vermilion City?" James asked.

"A few hours," Bill replied. "Maybe about three?"

"Such a long time," Livvi sighed.

"We could go and explore the ship," said Richard. "See what sorts of things we can find."

"We already did that earlier," Livvi replied. She let out another sigh.

"Huh? So, you guys were on this ferry too?"

The four of them looked around.

Dean was stood on the deck a little bit along from them. His unown was hovering by his shoulder, eagerly taking in its surroundings.

"Hey, Dean!" James greeted him. "That's a weird coincidence!"

"I'll say." Dean nodded. "When you said that you were heading straight to Seaspray Town, I expected you to get another ferry later that day.

"When did you get to Seaspray Town then?" Richard asked.

"Hmm." Dean closed his eyes for a second as he concentrated. "Probably about 9 in the evening."

"Did you stay at the pokémon centre?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "You guys did too?"

"Yeah," James said, nodding as well. "I can't believe we didn't run into each other.

"Well, these things happen." Dean shrugged.

"Umm, who's this?" Bill asked.

"Oh, this is Dean Pickering," James explained. "He's another trainer from Pallet Town and my rival."

"Pleased to meet you," Dean added.

"Same." Bill nodded. "I'm Bill – I invented the Pokémon Transfer System."

"Oh, of course!" Dean exclaimed. "James, Livvi and Richard were telling us the other day! I use the Pokémon Transfer System all the time! I can't believe I actually got to meet you!" He shook Bill's hand enthusiastically.

"I-I'm glad it was helpful!" Bill cried, taken aback by Dean's sudden behaviour.

"I think you're scaring him, Dean!" Livvi laughed.

"Well, I-" Dean was about to respond, when he was suddenly interrupted by a jet of water that flew across the deck and struck Livvi in the side of the face.

"Livvi, are you okay?" James cried.

"Arrrrrgghh!" Livvi roared in anger, spinning around.

"Hey." Tessa grinned at them, raising a hand in greeting as she walked across the deck towards them. Lallo the squirtle was perched on her shoulder, looking very pleased with himself.

"Why do you have to keep doing that!" Livvi shouted, stomping over to her older sister.

"I told you, Lallo does it by him-"

"He does not!" Livvi yelled.

"It's only a bit of water!" Tessa laughed. She pulled a towel out of her bag and dropped it on Livvi's head.

"Hmph!" Livvi turned her back on her in a huff.

"Oops! Looks like she's mad at me!" Tessa giggled.

"I think I remember you," Dean said, racking his brain. "You were at the Kanto League, weren't you?"

"That's right." Tessa nodded. "My name's Tessa Weston. Livvi is my little sister."

"So, you're on this ferry as well," James sighed. "That's going to end well."

"What are you talking about!" Tessa laughed. "Everything'll be fine!"

"This isn't 'fine'!" Livvi growled, turning back to her. "Gah! Why are you always like this?"

"Just doing my bit as your older sister!" Tessa grinned. She placed her hand on Livvi's head and started ruffling her hair.

"Stop that!" Livvi snapped, swiping at Tessa's hands.

"Aren't you going to dry your face and hair?" Tessa asked.

"This is your fault in the first place!" Livvi growled.

"Anyway, the four of us were just discussing what to do next," Richard said, attempting to change the subject. "Any ideas, you two?"

"To be honest, now that I know you're on the same ferry as me, I'm getting an itch to battle you, James," Dean said, turning to him.

"Huh?" James responded. "Well, I guess I'm up for that!"

"Great idea!" Livvi finished drying herself and tossed the towel down on the deck. "I challenge you to a battle, Tessa!"

"Eh? A battle? With little old me?" Tessa smirked. "I feel honoured."

"Grrr!" Livvi growled. "Do you accept the challenge or not?"

"How about we make things more interesting this time," Tessa began. She looked over at James and Dean. "Let's have a tag battle – you and James against me and…" She paused for a second. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"It's Dean." Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dean! Of course, it is! Sorry about that!" Tessa grinned guiltily. "How does that sound?"

"I like it." James nodded.

"No problems here," Dean added.

"If the others are fine with it, then I guess it's okay…" Livvi muttered.

"Awesome!" Tessa grinned. "Richard can be our referee." She turned to Bill. "And you can spectate!"

"This sounds like it's going to be an intense battle!" Richard grinned. "Let's go to the arena before someone else starts using it!"

"…She isn't even going to bother asking my name?" Bill murmured as the six of them started walking.

* * *

 _1:55pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Alright, this is going to be a tag battle between the teams of Tessa and Dean against James and Livvi!" Richard called, standing at the halfway point of the main arena at the centre of the ferry's deck. Bill was sat on one of the benches behind him. "Each of you will use one pokémon and the battle will be over when both of one side's pokémon is unable to battle!"

"You ready, Livvi?" James asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be," Livvi replied, taking a deep breath. She challenged Tessa in the heat of the moment, but she didn't actually have that many new strategies to use. It was still far too early for her to use Tavro against her.

"I won't hold back, James!" Dean called across the battlefield. "You'd better not hold back either!"

"Don't worry – I won't!" James grinned at him.

"Alright, begin!" Richard shouted.

All four trainers threw out a pokéball each.

On Dean and Tessa's side, the hulking forms of Blastoise and Detra materialised, the two pokémon roaring and stamping the ground to show their physical strength.

On James and Livvi's side, the much smaller figures of Charka and Barru appeared, trying their best to look determined and intimidating in the face of their much larger foes.

"Start off with Hydro Pump!" Dean shouted, his target being obvious.

"Bllllaasssssttt!" Blastoise nodded. Lowering one of his cannons, he fired a powerful blast of water across the field.

"Use Smokescreen!" James yelled.

"Chaaaaarrr!" Charka fired out a cloud of thick, black smoke, completely obscuring his and Barru's half of the battlefield. Blastoise's attack sailed through the smoke without striking its target.

"Use Leech Seed on Blastoise!" Livvi called.

"Saaauuurrr!" Barru raced forwards out of the smoke, firing a cluster of seeds towards Blastoise.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Tessa called.

"Veeeennuuussss!" Detra fired a cloud of leaves back towards Charka and Barru as Blastoise was hit by the seeds.

"Buulllbaaaah!" Barru cried out as he was hit.

"Chaaaar!" Charka grimaced as the leaves sliced past.

Despite the power of the attack, neither pokémon suffered that much damage.

"Use Fire Spin on Detra!" James yelled as the last of the smoke dissipated.

"Chaaaaaarrr!" Charka roared, shooting a jet of flame back across the battlefield. It wrapped itself around Detra, forming an upward spiral.

"Saaaaauuurr!" the venusaur roared in pain.

"Use Rain Dance!" Dean ordered.

"Bllllasssssttt!" Blastoise quickly performed a rhythmic dance that caused the otherwise clear sky to suddenly cloud over.

"Nice support!" Tessa grinned at him, giving him a thumbs-up as the raindrops started falling.

"Just doing my bit!" Dean grinned back.

Though Detra was still trapped in the vortex of fire, it was clear that its power had been weakened.

"Use Solar Beam!" Livvi yelled.

"Buuullllbbaaaaah!" Barru started charging up sunlight, a task made slightly more difficult by Blastoise's last attack.

"Use Smokescreen to cover him!" James called to Charka.

"Chaaaaarrr!" Charka quickly spat out an obscuring cloud of black smoke.

"What are you doing?" Livvi cried. "Barru's can't see his target now!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" James quickly apologised.

Unable to see Blastoise, Barru fired his attack in the wrong direction. The searing blast of solar energy comfortably missed its target.

"Use Double-Edge on Barru!" Tessa ordered.

"Saaauuurr!" Detra nodded. Starting slowly, he built up speed as he charged across the arena, his loud footsteps filling the air. As the smoke cleared, he locked on to Barru and smashed into him with all his might.

"Saaaauuurrr!" Barru cried in pain as he was thrown back.

"Barru!" Livvi cried in alarm.

"Buullbaaah!" Barru pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet. Despite the force of the impact, he hadn't sustained any serious injuries.

"Use Skull Bash on Barru!" Dean called.

"Bllllasssstttt!" Blastoise lowered his head and hurled himself towards Barru, clearly seeking to finish what Detra had started.

"Intercept him with Metal Claw!" James shouted.

"Chaaaaaarrr!" Charka boldly hurled himself forwards, putting himself between Barru and Blastoise while raising his now-steel-covered claws. Slashing downwards at precisely the right moment, he sent Blastoise crashing to the ground while jumping up to avoid being hit by the force of his opponent's weight.

"Now use Flamethrower!" James yelled.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaarrr!" Charka nodded. Landing on Blastoise's shell, he fired a burst of flames towards Detra.

"Veeeeennnnuuussss!" Detra roared in pain as he was engulfed by the flames. His body was left covered with black scorch marks, though the cool rain helped alleviate some of the pain.

"Use Sludge Bomb on Blastoise!" Livvi ordered.

"Saaaauuuuurrr!" Barru fired a blast of poisonous sludge towards Blastoise as Charka jumped back off his shell.

"Bllllaaassssssttt!" Blastoise cried in pain as the attack hit, bathing him in the toxic substance.

"And now use Solar Beam!" Livvi ordered.

"Saaaauuuurrr!" Barru started gathering light as Detra dodged another Flamethrower from Charka.

"Fire at the sky!" Livvi shouted.

"Saaauur?" Barru gave her a brief, confused look.

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!" Livvi called. "Just do it!"

"Buullbbaaaah!" Barru nodded. Turning his aim skywards, he fired a brilliant beam of solar energy up into the air. The beam seared through the clouds, creating a temporary opening through which the warm summer sun could shine through.

"Quick, use Flamethrower!" James ordered. "Thanks, Livvi!" he added.

"No problem!" Livvi grinned back.

"Chaaaaaaarrr!" Charka fired another burst of flames towards Detra, scoring another direct hit.

"Veeeennnuuuusss!" he groaned in pain. Despite the damage, he was still able to hold on.

"Use Hydro Pump on Charka!" Dean yelled.

"Bllllassssttt!" Havin finally pulled himself back to his feet, Blastoise lowered one of his cannons and fired at the charmeleon.

"Intercept it with Tackle!" Livvi ordered.

"Saaaaauuuurrr!" Barru raced forwards, throwing himself between the jet of water and Charka. Though he was blasted back almost immediately, he gave his ally the crucial seconds he needed to get out of the way.

"Use Fire Spin on Blastoise!" James yelled.

"Chaaaaaaarrr!" Charka spun around and shot a jet of flame towards Blastoise as Barru pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet.

"Blllaaasssstttt!" Blastoise hissed in displeasure as the flames encircled him

"Use Double-Edge on Barru – finish him off!" Tessa ordered.

"Saaaaaaauuuuurrr!" Detra charged charging forwards.

"Intercept it with Metal Claw!" James shouted.

"Chaaaaaarrrr!" Charka nodded. Tearing across the battlefield, he smashed into Detra's flank and slashed with all his might.

"Veeennnuuss?!" Detra cried out in pain and surprise. He momentarily lost his balance and toppled to the ground.

"Use Solar Beam on Blastoise!" Livvi ordered as Charka jumped back from Detra.

"Saaaauuurrr!" Barru nodded. Drawing in as much sunlight as he could before the clouds overhead closed again, he fixed Blastoise with a determined look.

"Use Skull Bash!" Dean shouted.

"Blllllaaassstttt!" Blastoise nodded. Lowering his head, he raced forwards for a powerful attack.

"Intercept him with Flamethrower!" James yelled. "Cover Barru!"

"Chaaaaaaarr!" Charka nodded. He opened his mouth and fired a burst of flames towards Blastoise.

"Bllllaasssttt!" Blastoise grunted in pain as the flames engulfed him. While he was momentarily distracted, Barru jumped clear of his path of attack.

"Saaauuurrr!" He lowered his bulb and fired a brilliant beam of solar energy, striking Blastoise in the flank.

"Bllllaaaassssssttttt!" Blastoise roared in pain. He stumbled on for a couple of steps before crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" Richard announced.

"You put up a good fight, Blastoise," Dean sighed as he recalled his fallen pokémon. "Looks like it's all up to you, Tessa. Sorry about that!"

"Don't you worry!" Tessa grinned. "Now's the time for me to really get serious!"

"Saaauuuurr!" Detra looked back at her.

Tessa nodded. "Detra, use Earthquake!"

"Saaaauuuurrr!" Detra stamped his foot on the arena floor.

"Watch out!" James shouted. A split second later, a powerful shockwave rippled across the arena, drawing cries of alarm from elsewhere on the deck.

"Sorry!" James heard Tessa call out to them as Charka and Barru were knocked off their fete and sent crashing backwards.

"Barru, are you okay?" Livvi called anxiously.

"Saaauuurr!" Barru started pulling himself painfully to his feet.

"Finish Barru off with Double-Edge!" Tessa shouted. "Then use Earthquake to finish off Charka!"

"Veeeennnuusss!" Detra charged forwards, slamming into Barru one last time.

"Barru is unable to battle!" Richard announced as Barru collapsed to the ground.

"Pull yourself together, Charka!" James yelled desperately.

"Chaaaaaaarrr!" Charka gritted his teeth and pulled himself painfully to his feet. There was a bright flash of light as the flame on the tip of his tail flared up.

"Finish it!" Tessa shouted as Livvi recalled Barru. "Now!"

"Saaaauuuurrrr!" Detra raised his foot.

"Jump and use Flamethrower!" James yelled as loud as he could.

"Chaaaaaaaaarrrr!" Charka nodded. The instant before Detra slammed his foot into the arena floor again, he leapt as high into the air as he could. Summoning all his remaining energy, he shot a scorching fireball followed by a stream of flames towards his opponent.

"Veeeeennnnnnnnnuuuussss!" Detra cried out in alarm as the fireball broke over him. For a brief few seconds, he was submerged beneath the raging flames. As they cleared, the badly burned pokémon stumbled backwards slightly before crashing to the ground.

"Detra is unable to battle!" Richard announced. "Both of Dean and Tessa's pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to James and Livvi!"

"We did it!" Livvi yelled in triumph, running over to James. "We won!"

"It was tough going at the end there," James sighed. His next sentence was interrupted as Livvi reached him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Just like at the Kanto League," Tessa sighed, smiling sadly at Detra. "Still, you did a great job out there, Detra – all that training has clearly paid off!"

"We… I… managed to finally beat Tessa!" Livvi cried, her face practically glowing with delight.

"Urrk!" James groaned. "Please let go! It's getting hard to breathe!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Livvi's cheeks turned red. She quickly released him.

"That was a great battle!" Dean grinned, walking over to them. "Though I still can't believe that you were able to beat our team when yours isn't even fully evolved."

"Battles are about more than just pure strength!" James grinned back at him. "Isn't that right, Charka?"

"Chaaaaaaarr!" Charka nodded tiredly at them. He was lying, exhausted on the arena floor.

"Hah! I finally beat you, Tessa!" Livvi called smugly, turning to face her sister as she approached them.

"Actually, James was the one who beat me," Tessa replied calmly. " _I_ beat _you_."

"But my team won and yours lost!" Livvi cried.

"And?" Tessa laughed. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm still stronger than you!"

"Grrrr!" Livvi scowled. She fixed Tessa with a fierce expression. "Fine then – one day I'll beat you in a battle all on my own, with no help! We'll see who's laughing then!"

"Sure, sure." Tessa reached out and patted Livvi on the head. "Whatever you say."

"Get off me!" Livvi yelled, pulling back angrily.

"Well, that certainly killed some time!" Richard grinned, walking over to join them. "Great work, all of you!"

"Detra's gotten a lot stronger compared to the last time we fought him," James said. "And Earthquake really caught us off-guard."

"Just as I was hoping!" Tessa nodded. She put her hands behind her head and sighed. "But it still wasn't enough to trump the type advantage."

"I kind of feel like I was holding you back all through the battle," Dean sighed.

"Oh, no!" Tessa shook her head. "You were a great help. I just get the feeling that we aren't as in sync as James and Livvi are."

"That's true," Dean replied.

"Excuse me, are you the trainers who were just battling here?"

They looked around to find a crewmember approaching them. He didn't look happy.

"Ah, umm!" James stammered. "Yes, that was us…"

"The captain would like to have a word with you."

* * *

 _3:32pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

"Urgh. Why did you have to use Earthquake?" James groaned, glancing over at Tessa.

The group of them were sat around in the ferry's main hall. The captain had been furious with them after Detra's attacks had sent shockwaves through the whole ship, startling passengers and crew.

"Shouldn't you have known that attacks like that aren't allowed on ships while at sea?" Richard asked.

"Maybe I forgot," Tessa muttered. To her credit, she'd owned up to being the one who'd ordered the attacks. But that had meant the captain shouted at her far more than he did at the others. She'd seemed down ever since.

Livvi sat awkwardly next to her, her facial expression showing something between annoyance and concern. Eventually taking a deep breath, she started speaking: "You know, this is because you don't take things seriously. You should have thought about this before you used the move." Her tone was stern, but not as hostile as usual.

"I…" Tessa's voice stuck in her throat.

"But this isn't like you." Livvi gingerly took her arm and, to the surprise of the others, rested the side of her head against it. "You shouldn't let it get you down."

"…Don't act like you're all grown up." A small smile tugged at Tessa's lips. "I'm supposed to be the big sister, remember?" She reached around and pulled Livvi into a hug.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to hug me!" Livvi snapped. She started squirming violently to get away.

The others all laughed.

"Looks like you guys can act like siblings if you feel like it!" James grinned.

"Such a loving relationship," Richard added.

"Does this look 'loving' to you?" Livvi cried. "Let me go!" she roared at Tessa.

"It's your fault for getting so close!" Tessa squeezed her slightly more tightly, a mischievous grin appearing on her face. "Besides, it _sounded_ like you were admitting that you liked the way I am normally!"

"Don't…make…your…own…assumptions!" Livvi wriggled fiercely and finally broke free of her sister's grip. She immediately leapt up and darted out of reach.

"Well, this trip turned out to be quite eventful after all!" Bill laughed. "I guess you guys have this kind of fun quite a lot."

"It's part of what being a trainer is about!" Tessa said, looking around at the others. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded, patting Unown on the head. "There's always something new to see and powerful opponents to fight."

"Not just opponents!" Richard cried. "We meet all kinds of interesting people while travelling – people we can connect with because we're pokémon trainers!"

"And we get to see such amazing places," Livvi added. "The sorts of places that we'd never see if we stayed at home."

"If you ask me," James began. "The best part about it is the fact that I'm travelling around with my pokémon and my friends."

"Agreed!" Livvi and Richard nodded eagerly.

"What are you saying about us?" Tessa demanded, gesturing to herself and Dean.

"Maybe the two of you should start travelling with friends," James replied, a cheeky grin on his face. "Then you'll understand what you're missing!"

They all laughed.

"Anyway, we've still got a while before the ferry reaches Vermilion City," said Richard. "I say that we go off and explore to ship to kill time."

"Sounds good to me!" Livvi nodded.

"Let's go then!" Bill grinned.

* * *

 **I'm rather pleased with how this chapter turned out in the end. I felt the need to give Livvi some sort of checkpoint in her quest to beat Tessa, but couldn't actually have her beat her since I still need this questline for the future (;P). Hopefully you found Tessa's reasoning as frustrating as Livvi did!**

 **Anyway, that's the last of the battling for the _Sevii Islands_ main story. From now on, we'll have a smooth, relaxing ride back to Pallet Town as the adventures of 2005 draw to a close. **

**Until next time!**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Psychic (in progress), Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	40. The Return to Pallet Town

**So, here we are – the final chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **. It's always a strange feeling reaching the end of a story…**

 **Anyway, last chapter saw James and Livvi fight a tag battle against Dean and Tessa on the ferry back to Vermilion City, with the protagonists emerging victorious, though (for plot related reasons) it doesn't count as a victory for Livvi over Tessa (I'm not** _ **that**_ **kind! :P).**

 **Upload Date: 6** **th** **November 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Return to Pallet Town**

 _En route to Vermilion City_

 _4:27pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

The moment when Kanto had appeared in the distance as the ferry continued on its way to Vermilion City was one of great excitement among the passengers. After several hours of being surrounded by nothing but empty ocean, it was reassuring to finally be back within sight of land.

After passing Cinnabar Island, they entered Vermilion Bay and passed under the Cycling Road. By this point, most passengers had decided to go up on deck to watch for the appearance of Vermilion City and the end of their journey.

"It feels strange to be back, doesn't it?" James said, glancing up at the Cycling Road as they passed under it. "Do you remember when we cycled down the Cycling Road together?"

"I remember it raining pretty much the whole time," Richard muttered.

"And it was cold," Livvi added, shivering at the thought.

"Wow, way to ruin the moment," James sighed. He leaned forward on the railing and gazed out to the east, in the direction of Vermilion City. It wouldn't be long until it was in sight.

"It's going to feel strange, being back at home after all this time away," said Bill. He, too, was leaning against the railing and looking towards their destination.

"I'm looking forward to getting back home and doing some more training!" Dean grinned.

"Really? More training?" James asked.

"Of course!" Dean nodded. "Don't think that I'm going to just sit back and do nothing all winter – I need to keep it up if I'm going to improve!"

"That works out quite well, actually!" James grinned. "We can train together and both get stronger!"

"That's the spirit!" Dean replied. "I just hope that we don't get too much homework…"

"Yeah, that could be a pain," Richard sighed. "But it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"You always ask me for help if there's something you're stuck on," Tessa said to Livvi.

"Ha! I won't need _your_ help!" Livvi retorted, turning her face away from her older sister.

"We'll see!" Tessa giggled.

"Oh! Look!" James suddenly pointed ahead of them. Up ahead, they could just about make out the orange rooftops of Vermilion City on the coast to their left.

"We're finally back," Livvi sighed.

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "Even while we were travelling back here, it still felt like we were on our journey."

"Well, it's not quite over yet," James added, turning to look at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we still have to get back home, don't we?"

"That hardly counts," Livvi sighed.

"We can always hang around in Vermilion City together for a bit after we arrive," said Tessa.

"I don't really want to stick around for too long though," Richard replied.

"Why's that?"

"You know," Richard sighed. "Once you're on your way home, it's nice to just focus on getting there."

"Are you saying that you don't want to hang out with us anymore?" James cried, faking a shocked tone.

"What if I said that I didn't?" Richard grinned cheekily. "But seriously, though, Pewter City isn't that far from Viridian City and Pallet Town, so I'll come down to see you some time."

"Also, I don't think that we'll have a lot of time in Vermilion City anyway," Dean added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we need to sort out how we're getting back home, don't we?" Dean explained. "There are only so many ferries from Vermilion City to Pallet Town."

"That's true." James nodded.

"We've still got until the ship arrives!" Livvi insisted. "And it's not like we'll be heading off the moment we arrive!"

* * *

 _Vermilion City, Kanto_

 _4:51pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

"They're back!" Richard said suddenly.

Livvi, Tessa and Bill looked over in the direction of the ticket office by the dock. James and Dean had just left the building and were walking back over in their direction.

After arriving in Vermilion City, they'd all agreed to head off and arrange their transport back to their hometowns before meeting up back at the seafront to say goodbye. The bustle of the port surrounded them as they sat and waited for James and Dean to get back over to them. The salty air seemed a little bittersweet to Livvi – it reminded her that the journey had finally reached an end.

"How did it go?" Tessa called as the other two reached them.

"There's a ferry leaving for Pallet Town at 5:20!" Dean replied. "But boarding is until 5:05!"

"We have fifteen minutes," James added, in case anyone else was having trouble working it out.

"What about you, guys?" Dean asked, looking between them.

"There's a coach leaving for Pewter City at 5:30," Richard replied.

"And we can get a coach to Viridian City at 5:20," Tessa added.

"Why do I have to get the coach back with you?" Livvi muttered bitterly. "I'd rather get the ferry to Pallet Town with James and then walk back to Viridian City."

"Now, now! Don't be like that!" Tessa laughed, patting Livvi on the head.

"What about you, Bill?" James asked, as Livvi started swiping at Tessa's hand.

"There's a coach to Cerulean City in about an hour," Bill replied. "But I wanted to go and check some things with the Vermilion pokémon centre before I leave anyway, so don't worry about me!"

"Did you want to get going now?" James asked, a concerned tone in his voice. "You'll need time to get there and back, won't you?"

"It'll be fine," Bill assured him. "I can wait until you and Dean leave, at least."

"Looks like everything's sorted," Richard sighed. "I was kind of hoping that it would take a little longer…"

"I know what you mean." James nodded. "But it's not like this is the last time we'll see each other, right?"

"Naturally!" Livvi gave a firm nod. "I'm expecting to see you in Viridian City at least once every two weeks!"

"Sounds like a tall order to me!" James grinned. "But I'll see what I can do!"

"I'll try and visit some time as well," Richard added. "You guys should come up to Pewter City sometime as well!"

"I kind of feel a little left out!" Dean laughed awkwardly.

"I was always going to go along anyway," Tessa said, a mischievous look crossing her face. "Whether Livvi wants it or not."

"You're more than welcome to come along, Dean," Livvi said to him. "You aren't!" she added, glaring at Tessa.

"Ouch!" Tessa laughed. "You can be pretty cruel sometimes, can't you, Livvi?"

"I feel I'm more than justified!" Livvi replied icily.

"Besides, how can we discuss tactics for beating you if you're with us?" James asked with a grin.

"I'm the one who should be saying that to you!" Tessa cried, turning to him. "I still need to get revenge for what happened at the Kanto League, as well as earlier!"

"Well, I'm not that keen on giving up my _unbeaten_ record either!" James retorted, a triumphant grin on his face. "I'll beat you even more convincingly the next time we battle!"

"Stop rubbing my defeats in my face!" Livvi snapped angrily.

"Haha! Sorry about that!" James replied guiltily.

"I'm going to improve as well," said Dean. "I need to keep up with you, no matter what!"

"What do you mean?" James asked. "I'd say that you're ahead of me at the moment – I'm the one who needs to catch up with you!"

"But I don't have the natural talent that you do," Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders. "If you started actually trying, then you'd overtake me in an instant."

"We'll see about that!" James cried. "I bet that you'll wipe the floor with me in our next battle!"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm really going to miss hanging around with you guys," Livvi said, her tone turning sombre.

"On that subject, we still need to think about what we're going to do next year," said Richard. He looked at Dean and Tessa. "What are you guys planning on doing?"

"It's a bit early to be talking about that, isn't it?" Tessa raised an eyebrow. "I haven't decided what I want to do next. But maybe it's time to start looking at travelling somewhere other than Kanto after all these years…"

"…Two years," Livvi pointed out.

"What about you, Dean?" James asked.

"Me? Hmm…" Dean pondered the question for a couple of seconds. "Well, I'm not too sure yet, but I'll probably stick around in Kanto next year. I want to give the Kanto League another shot."

"What about you three?" Tessa asked, looking between James, Livvi and Richard.

"Well, we haven't really decided anything yet," James replied, looking at the other two.

"I think it'd be fun to go and explore somewhere new next time," Livvi said.

"I sort of want to give the Kanto gym challenge another shot," Richard began. "But I don't really mind where I go as long as I get to train my team and challenge the local league!"

"There'll be plenty of time to discuss it between now and March, so I guess we'll decide closer to the time." James turned back to Tessa.

"What about you, Bill?" Livvi asked.

"Huh? Me?" Bill seemed startled by the sudden question. "I need to get to work improving the Pokémon Transfer System, I guess. Maybe if I have time, I'll go back to Johto for a bit to see my family. I'm not tied to the school system or the league times like you kids are."

"You need to make sure that the Pokémon Transfer System can link up to all the other regions now!" James grinned. "I'll be annoyed if I go somewhere and I can't transfer my pokémon to and from home!"

"Then perhaps you'd better appreciate the Pokémon Transfer System more," Bill replied, a grin on his face.

"…We should probably get moving, James," said Dean, glancing at his watch.

"Ah! You're right." James looked around at the others. "I guess I'll see you guys soon!"

"Yeah, see you soon!" Richard grinned, giving him a high-five.

"Don't forget – at least twice a week!" Livvi said sternly as she hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah," James replied. "Wait a second! I swear it was only 'once every two weeks' before!"

"You must have misheard me then!" Livvi grinned.

"Thanks for taking care of Livvi all this time," Tessa said, giving him an approving smile. "I know it must have been tough for you!"

"Hey!" Livvi snapped.

"…Try not to fight too much while I'm gone," James sighed.

"I'm sure they will!" Richard laughed.

"That's probably true," James said knowingly.

"Hey, she's the one who starts it!" Livvi protested.

"You're the one who starts 'fighting'!" Tessa grinned.

"Grrrr!" Livvi growled angrily.

"Anyway, we need to get moving as well." Tessa turned back to look at the others. "Our coach leaves at the same time as your ferry."

"Well, see you guys again soon!" James waved as he and Dean started walking away towards the ferry. "Bye!"

"See you!" Richard called, returning the wave.

"Remember what I told you!" Livvi added.

"Will do!" James nodded.

The remaining four watched as James and Dean climbed the gangplank to get aboard the ferry.

"Do you think we should wait and wave to them?" Richard asked.

"We don't really have the time," Tessa replied. "Your coach only leaves ten minutes after ours, remember?"

"Well, that's true," Richard replied, a sad expression crossing his face. Now that they were starting to split up, the fact that the journey had come to an end really hit him. He knew that they'd be able to travel together again in the future, but that was months away and they had a lot of work to do before then. And the fact remained that they didn't live in the same town and wouldn't attend the same school – they'd see each other a lot less than they had for the past few months.

"Don't worry, Richard!" Livvi grinned reassuringly, guessing what he was thinking. "We can meet up whenever!"

"I'll keep it in mind." Richard smiled back at her. Of course, Livvi was even more fervent than he was towards being together – no doubt she'd already started planning the next time they'd meet up!

"Let's get moving!" Tessa grinned, leading the way towards the bus station. "That coach isn't going to sit around forever!"

"Ugh! I'm not looking forward to sitting next to you for the next three hours," Livvi groaned.

* * *

 _Pallet Town, Kanto_

 _7:58pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

Though it was the evening, the sky was still light over Pallet Town. A flock of pidgey soared over the town on their way to roost on Route 1, while the majority of the town's residents were also mostly at home. A cool breeze blew in from the south, contrasting with the lingering warmth of the sun. The first lights started coming on in people's homes as the sun started to sink closer to the horizon. It was a welcoming sight.

The quiet atmosphere in the town was broken briefly by the sound of a ship's horn, though few residents noticed it. Ferries were always coming to and from the town; the sounds they made and sights they provided were a part of everyday life in Pallet Town.

As the ferry docked at the main pier in the port, two young trainers, who had been watching Pallet Town draw closer from the deck, headed back into the depths of the ship to find their way to the gangplank. As soon as the main exit was opened, they rushed down the gangplank to the pier.

"It feels good to be home again!" James said, stretching his arms above his head.

"There's no feeling like it, is there?" Dean grinned. He looked over at the town. "Well, there's no point sticking around here – come on, let's head home!"

The two of them walked through the town centre before heading into the eastern part of Pallet Town. Though there was still some activity in the town centre, there was scarcely anyone out in the eastern area. Yet the area didn't feel dead – the lights from the many houses along their route felt snug and comforting. It really did feel good to be home again.

"Oh? James, Dean!"

The two trainers were greeted by an old man, currently working in his front garden.

"It's good to see you again, Mr Robertson," Dean replied.

"It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" Mr Robertson said, pulling himself up and walking over to the garden wall. "You're finally back from your adventures?"

"That's right." James nodded. "We got back a little while ago."

"Ah, speaking to you always reminds me of my youth!" Mr Robertson chuckled. "You shall have to tell me about your adventures some time, but I imagine that your families will want to see you first!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything another day," Dean replied.

"See you soon!" James added as the two of them continued walking.

"Take care of yourselves, boys!" Mr Robertson called after them.

The two trainers continued walking until they eventually reached Dean's house.

"I guess I'll see at school then," he said as he stepped onto the path leading up the front garden to the front door.

"Will do!" James nodded. "But, I'll probably want to train with you at some point as well!"

"I don't have any problems with that," Dean replied. "See you soon!"

"Yeah, see you!" James called as Dean walked up the path and opened the front door. Turning back to the road, he continued walking until he eventually reached the familiar yellow, rectangular house.

"I'm home!" he called as he pushed open the front door.

"James!" Elizabeth immediately appeared from the lounge open the front door. "You're finally back! How have you been?"

"I'm fine," James replied. "No problems!"

"You arrived just in time," Elizabeth said as Will and Tom appeared from elsewhere in the house. "Your father was just about to serve up dinner."

"That's good – I'm starving!" James grinned.

"So, how was it?" Tom asked. "Did you die?"

"No, I didn't die," James replied, frowning at him. "But, yeah: I had lots of fun and got to see lots of interesting places!"

"I'm really looking forward to getting my first pokémon next year!" Will grinned. "I'm going to train hard and become even better than you!"

"We'll see about that!" James replied.

"It's ready!" They heard Patrick's voice from the kitchen. "And welcome back, James!"

"Thanks!" James called back as Will and Tom trooped into the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way, James," Elizabeth began as James made to follow them. "This arrived in the post today." She held out an official-looking envelope. It was addressed to 'The parent of James Burton'.

"Hmm?" James took the letter. "What's this…?"

* * *

… **Are you intrigued by what's in this letter? Good! Then read the** _ **Sevii Island**_ **extra chapters when they're released to find out what it says! :P**

 **Anyway, with hindsight, I probably would have combined Chapters 39 and 40 into a single chapter, but there was no way I was going to sacrifice having a round number for the total number of chapters! Aside from that, I don't really have anything specifically to say about the contents of this chapter – just everyone saying goodbye and parting ways. If you have any overall thoughts about the story that you were saving for the final chapter, then feel free to let me know.**

 **So, statistics!** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **has (at time of writing) attracted 5,165 views, 25 favourites, 18 followers and 75 reviews since January 2016. Obviously, this isn't as much as** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **attracted in its two-year run, but I'm satisfied with how this story has turned out and the attention that it has managed to get. Across the whole of the** _ **Pokémon Journey**_ **series, the current total of views (again, at time of writing) is 47,217 between** _ **Kanto**_ **and** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **, with an additional 434 views for the now-defunct** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto – Specials**_ **. Now that the** _ **Kanto**_ **extra chapters have been merged with the main story, I hope that you'll take the time to give them a read if you haven't already.**

 **On that subject, I've now closed the poll on my profile regarding the** _ **Sevii Island**_ **extra chapters. I'm going to write six chapters, one focused on each of the top characters, since it seems unfair to ditch either Leo or Dean when they both got the same number of votes. I'm happy with the choices the readers made (with the exception of Danny – why he's polled second-highest, I will never understand!). My current plan is to upload one in late November, two in December, and three in January, which leads on nicely to the next section.**

 **I'm pleased to announce the next story in the** _ **Pokémon Journey**_ **series:** _ **Pokémon Journey: Hoenn**_ **! Since my upload plan with** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **had many problems (and the year-long gap between** _ **Kanto**_ **finishing and** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **starting probably contributed to the comparatively lower view count), I've decided that** _ **Pokémon Journey: Hoenn**_ **will be published on 17** **th** **February 2017, regardless of how much I've managed to write beforehand. In the meantime, I'll be releasing the** _ **Sevii Island**_ **extra chapters to keep you occupied! :P**

 **Well, these author notes are starting to get quite long, so I'll try and finish up quickly. My thanks to all of you for reading** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **and making the project feel worthwhile. I hope to see you all again for the extra chapters and** _ **Pokémon Journey: Hoenn**_ **!**

 **To finish up, I'll leave with a quote from Winston Churchill, which I feel concludes _Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands_ nicely: 'Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning.'**

 **Until next time!**

 **Talarc**

* * *

 **Team Listings:**

 **James' Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Charka** (Charmeleon): male, naïve, often scatters things, likes sweet food, fire type, Blaze ability, known moves are Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Flamethrower and Metal Claw.

 **Kacha** (Pikachu): male, modest, sturdy body, likes dry food, electric type, Static ability, known moves are Thunderbolt, Agility, Slam and Thunder Wave.

 **Raenok** (Mankey): male, impish, loves to eat, likes sour food, fighting type, Anger Point ability, known moves are Rock Slide, Screech, Cross Chop and Brick Break.

 **Ayra** (Paras): male, lax, loves to relax, likes sour food, bug-grass type, Dry Skin ability, known moves are Aerial Ace, Leech Life, Giga Drain and Spore.

 **Cuba** (Marowak): male, serious, quick to flee, eats anything, ground type, Rock Head ability, known moves are Bone Club, Double-Edge, Bonemerang and Bone Rush.

 **Saeloc** (Persian): female, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal type, Technician ability, known moves are Slash, Screech, Bite and Icy Wind.

 **In Pallet Town:**

 **Leytor** (Seel): male, careful, good perseverance, likes bitter food, water type, Thick Fat ability, known moves are Water Pulse, Take Down, Safeguard and Ice Beam.

 **Livvi's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Barru** (Bulbasaur): male, timid, highly persistent, likes sweet food, grass-poison type, Overgrow ability, known moves are Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam and Leech Seed.

 **Dorru** (Nidorina): female, quiet, mischievous, likes dry food, poison type, Rivalry ability, known moves are Fury Swipes, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Crunch.

 **Cylune** (Venomoth): male, modest, proud of its power, likes dry food, poison-bug type, Shield Dust ability, known moves are Stun Spore, Psychic, Poison Powder and Silver Wind.

 **Evoro** (Eevee): male, jolly, alert to sounds, likes sweet food, normal type, Adaptability ability, known moves are Bite, Double Team, Take Down and Quick Attack.

 **Salea** (Blissey): female, gentle, somewhat vain, likes bitter food, normal type, Natural Cure ability, known moves are Softboiled, Psychic (in progress), Double Slap and Egg Bomb.

 **Tavro** (Hypno): male, quirky, loves to eat, eats anything, psychic type, Forewarn ability, known moves are Psychic, Hypnosis, Future Sight and Headbutt.

 **Richard's Team:**

 **Active:**

 **Naro** (Nidoking): male, mild, sturdy body, likes dry food, poison-ground type, Poison Point ability, known moves are Horn Attack, Megahorn, Poison Sting and Double Kick.

 **Sting** (Beedrill): male, hardy, often dozes off, eats anything, bug-poison type, Swarm ability, known moves are Agility, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot.

 **Spear** (Fearow): male, mild, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, normal-flying type, Keen Eye ability, known moves are Drill Peck, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Agility.

 **Helix** (Omastar): male, naïve, somewhat stubborn, likes sweet food, rock-water type, Shell Armour ability, known moves are Spike Cannon, Hydro Pump, Ancient Power and Tickle.

 **Flare** (Ponyta): male, rash, likes to thrash about, likes dry food, fire type, Flash Fire ability, known moves are Take Down, Agility, Bounce and Fire Blast.

 **Tory** (Exeggutor): male, brave, strong willed, likes spicy food, grass-psychic type, Chlorophyll ability, known moves are Sunny Day, Confusion, Solar Beam and Egg Bomb.


	41. Extra: A Blast from the Past

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first of the** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **extra chapters!**

 **So, I was originally intending to get this one out on 20** **th** **November, but a mixture of assignments and illness meant that I couldn't get things done as quickly as I'd have liked.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first extra chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **! :)**

 **Upload Date: 23** **rd** **November 2016**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past**

 _Pewter City, Kanto_

 _8:19pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

"I'm home!" Richard called as he walked through the door to his home in Pewter City. It had been a long coach ride back from Vermilion City and he was looking forward to having a shower now that he was home. He briefly wondered if James and Livvi had both arrived home as well before his attention turned to his mother, who'd just appeared in the hallway.

"You're back! You should have let me know sooner!" she cried. She came over and hugged him.

"Sorry," Richard replied. "You know how the traffic can be sometimes – I wasn't sure if we'd arrive back in time."

"Well, at least you're home." His mother pulled away. "I'll have to get out something else for you to eat, though. I've already started cooking dinner for the rest of us."

"Don't worry about it," Richard replied, smiling at her. "I was going to head up and have a shower before I unpack."

"I'll give you a shout when your food's ready," his mother said as he walked past her. "Oh! Before I forget, Adam stopped by here the other day…"

Richard stopped, his shoulders slumped, for a brief couple of seconds. Then he started walking again without responding.

"…You really are desperate not to see him, aren't you?" His mother smiled sadly at his back.

"How can I face him yet?" Richard asked, letting out a sigh. "I need to become far stronger before I can look him in the eye again."

"Well, if that's what you think, then I won't stop you," his mother called after him as he started climbing the stairs. "I'll have your food cooked in about 45 minutes!"

"Got it!" Richard called back. He continued climbing until he reached the landing, where he turned right and walked down to the end of the corridor. The last room on the right – that was his bedroom.

As he opened the door, he tossed his backpack onto his bed. His eyes idly fell on his desk. Unlike when he'd left, it had clearly been tidied up in his absence. He let out a sigh. It was going to take ages to put everything back where it belonged again!

The one thing that hadn't been moved was a dim, burgundy scarf, which hung across the back of his desk chair.

"That brings back memories," he sighed, walking over and picking it up. "How long has it been since Adam gave this to me?"

How long was he going to keep running?

He let out another sigh. It wasn't going to be easy to catch up to someone like him. The memory of when Adam had given him that scarf was proof enough of the gap between them…

* * *

Pewter City, Kanto

10:12am, 4th January 2003

" _Richard! Adam's here!" Richard's mother shouted up the stairs._

 _There was a loud series of thumps as Richard rushed around before thundering down the stairs._

" _Sorry I'm late!" he called to Adam, who was stood in the doorway._

" _It's fine!" Adam grinned at him. He was wearing a thick, brown winter coat, a burgundy scarf wound firmly around his neck. Behind him, the front garden of Richard's home was covered in white, fluffy snow._

" _Don't forget to dress up warm!" Richard's mother warned him as he reached for his snow boots._

" _I will!" Richard nodded. He quickly pulled on the boots and grabbed his coat._

" _Not so fast!" His mother grabbed him as he attempted to run over to Adam. "Don't forget your hat!"_

" _It's not_ that _cold!" Richard cried._

" _It is!" his mother replied sternly. "Look! Even Adam's got one!"_

" _It's better safe than sorry, after all!" Adam grinned, pulling on his red, woollen hat. "Besides, this way we can play outside for longer before we get too cold."_

"… _You have a point," Richard murmured. He grabbed a dull green bobble hat from a hook by the door as he charged past after Adam._

" _Take care out there!" his mother called after them as they walked down the garden path._

" _Will do!" Richard yelled back. He turned to look at Adam. "So, what are we going to do today?"_

" _I figured we'd go and meet up with the others and then build snowmen in the park together," Adam replied. "Sound good to you?"_

" _Sounds great!" Richard grinned._

 _It was entirely normal for it to snow in Pewter City during the winter, being as close to the mountains as it was, but the amount that had fallen in the last couple of days was more than they'd expected. Though the roads and most paths had been kept clear, the snow would come up to Richard's waist if he were to step off the path. It looked like a massive, white blanket, making it very tempting to throw himself onto it._

 _He resisted the temptation though – he didn't want to get wet and cold as soon as he'd left the house. If his friends were going to be anything like they usually were, then they were going to be out in the snow for quite a long time._

" _Oh! There they are!" Adam grinned, pointing ahead at a couple of boys stood further along the road. He waved to them. "Joseph! Ed! We're here!"_

" _You sure took your time!" Edward, whose normally skinny frame was hidden within the baggy coat he was wearing, snapped at them as they approached. He grinned. "So, where are we going to go?"_

" _I thought I'd already told you," Joseph sighed, an irritated look in his dark brown eyes as he adjusted his glasses. "We're going to the park!"_

" _Oh yeah!" Edward laughed awkwardly. "Guess I forgot!"_

" _Yeah, that sounds like the sort of thing you'd do!" Richard grinned._

 _The four of them laughed._

" _Anyway, let's get going!" Adam started walking along the pavement in the direction of the park. "If we hang around here too long, we'll get cold in no time!"_

" _Right behind you!" Edward nodded._

 _The four of them started walking along towards the park._

* * *

11:24am, 4th January 2003

" _Whoa!" Richard ducked down behind a snow-covered park bench just in time. A snowball thrown by Edward sailed over, just where his head had been, and splatted against a nearby tree._

" _Looks like they're getting serious!" Adam grinned, bunching up a clump of snow and offering it to Richard._

" _Yeah." Richard nodded as he took the snowball. "They're taking cover behind the snowman, so it'll be tough for us to get past them."_

" _They're the ones who suggested that we have a rule not to destroy the snowman," Adam sighed. "I should have guessed that they were planning something like this."_

" _What's the matter? You guys scared?" They heard Edward call out to them._

" _Of course not!" Adam leapt to his feet and hurled his snowball in one smooth motion._

 _The grin on Edward's face quickly vanished as he dove out of the way to avoid being hit._

" _That was a close one!" he gasped._

" _That's what you get for being careless!" Joseph chastised him. He quickly threw his own snowball back across at the bench, sending Adam back into cover._

" _I've got a plan," he whispered to Richard, drawing close to him._

" _Hmm? What?" Richard responded._

" _You see those bushes there?" Adam pointed to the snow-covered bush to their right. "Use them to move around without being seen by the others. I'm going to charge at them – when I do, I want you to make a run for the climbing frame. Think you can do it?"_

 _The climbing frame was their objective. As long as one member of their team made it there without being hit, they would win._

" _Are you sure?" Richard asked. "You're a much faster runner than I am…"_

" _Yeah, but if you charge, then they'll know I'm planning to make a run for the climbing frame," Adam replied with a grin. "Besides, you're fast enough to make it with no problems!"_

" _Alright." Richard nodded cautiously._

" _Once you're in position, I'll start my charge," Adam said, moving back over to the left of the bench and gathering up two snowballs._

 _Richard nodded and started creeping slowly along behind the bushes. Adam and Edward exchanged jeers as he moved. As he reached the far end, he looked back along towards Adam and gave him a thumbs-up._

 _Adam grinned back at him and leapt to his feet. Jumping over the bench, he started rushing towards the snowman._

" _What the?!" Edward cried in alarm, caught off-guard by the sudden assault. He tried to throw his snowball, but in his confusion, his foot slipped and he crashed to the ground._

 _Now was Richard's chance. He raced out of cover and across the open ground towards the climbing frame._

" _Got you!" Joseph grinned as his snowball struck Adam in the chest. "I must admit – I expected more from you, Adam!"_

" _I've done my bit!" Adam grinned back._

" _Joseph! Richard's getting past!" Edward yelped in surprise, pointing over at him._

" _A decoy!" Joseph cried. He quickly gathered up another clump of snow, but his throw was far too slow. As the snowball harmlessly struck the ground far behind him, Richard reached out and grabbed one of the iron bars of the climbing frame._

" _We win!" he shouted triumphantly._

" _Great work, Richard!" Adam yelled, running over to join him._

" _Aww! Looks like we lost," Edward sighed._

" _What did you expect?" Joseph asked, adjusting his glasses. "We were up against Adam, after all!"_

" _Good point!" Edward grinned. The two of them walked over to join Adam and Richard by the climbing frame._

" _So what do you guys want to do now?" Adam asked. They'd been out for about an hour, but they still didn't feel all that cold._

" _I'm bored of the park now!" Edward declared. "Let's go somewhere else!"_

" _Okay, but where?" Richard asked._

" _Somewhere interesting and exciting!" Edward replied._

"… _That doesn't really help."_

" _There's a rumour I heard about," Joseph began. "Apparently, there's some kind of monster that lives up in the mountains behind Pewter City. It sleeps during the summer and then comes out in the winter to hunt for food."_

" _A monster?" Edward grinned. "That sounds pretty exciting to me!"_

" _What about the whole 'hunting for food' part?" Richard asked._

" _It'll be fine!" Edward reassured him. "We'll watch it from a distance – that way we'll be fine!"_

" _I'm not sure if going up into the mountains is a good idea," Adam said, a concerned look crossing his face._

" _Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that the monster is just a rumour," Joseph assured him._

" _No, I'm more worried about the mountains themselves," Adam replied._

" _If there's no monster, then it should be fine for us to go there for a bit, right?" said Richard, looking between the other three._

" _Exactly!" Edward grinned, patting Richard on the back. "I knew you'd come around to the idea!"_

" _We won't be there for long," Joseph added. "We'd get cold pretty quickly for a start!"_

 _Adam let out a sigh. "I'm still not sure about this, but since you guys want to go, let's head on up there."_

* * *

Mt. Vyauka, Kanto

12:45pm, 4th January 2003

" _Joseph! Ed! Where are you?" Adam called loudly._

 _He and Richard were walking along a ledge on the side of Mt. Vyauka, following it down towards a small valley full of numerous pine trees, each with piles of snow on their branches. While they'd been exploring, they'd ended up getting separated from Joseph and Edward._

" _Where could they have gone?" Richard wondered, scanning the surroundings. While the snow-covered ground seemed appealing back in Pewter City with the reassuring presence of the numerous houses, out in the mountains it only seemed bleak and empty. It was much colder up here as well. Richard shivered as a particularly cold breeze suddenly blew past._

" _This is bad," Adam said, looking out at the mountain opposite them._

" _What is?" Richard asked, following his gaze. A large, dark grey cloud was looming over it. And it seemed to be drifting ever closer._

" _I don't like the look of that cloud." Adam turned back to Richard. "It's dangerous if we get caught in a storm up here."_

" _But what about the others?" Richard cried. "We need to find them as soon as possible!"_

" _We'll keep an eye out for them on our way down." Adam nodded. "I think I remember there being a cave we can shelter in down in the valley. Let's go!"_

 _The two of them continued making their way down the path, their feet crunching softly on the previously untouched snow. As they reached the bottom of the path and turned into the valley, a sudden gust of freezing cold wind rushed past them._

" _It's getting worse!" Adam called in alarm. The snow was starting to fall faster as the wind picked up. The grey cloud engulfed the mountain peak opposite them and started moving out overhead. The already-fast snowfall quickly turned into a flurry. Richard shuddered as the cold bite into him._

 _Ahead of him, Adam was looking around as he continued moving forwards._

" _There it is!" he suddenly cried, pointing to their right. Nestled amidst some pine trees, the entrance to a cave peeked out at them. "Come on – we can shelter from the blizzard in there."_

" _Right!" Richard hurried over to follow him. As they drew closer to the entrance, Richard suddenly caught his left foot on something beneath the snow. He yelped in pain as he tumbled forwards, the sound of his fall cushioned by the snow._

" _Richard! Are you alright?" Adam cried, spinning around and running back over to him._

" _I think so." Richard attempted to pull himself back to his feet, but winced as he put pressure on his left foot._

" _Are you okay?" Adam asked, noticing the sudden pain in Richard's expression._

 _"I think I twisted my ankle," he replied, limping forwards, his tone starting to sound slightly panicky._

" _Don't worry about it." Adam reassured him. "Come on, I'll help you." He reached around Richard's back to support him and helped him walk to the cave. Once they were inside, Richard sat down near the back and extended his injured leg to rest it. He shivered as he pressed his back against the cold rock._

" _We still need to find the others…" he began._

" _I'll worry about them," Adam replied. "You just stay here and rest." He pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Richard's neck. "That should help keep you warm. I'll head out and find some wood to make a fire. Then I'll go and find Joseph and Edward." He spoke so firmly that Richard barely noticed the nervousness in his voice._

 _He nodded in response as Adam stood up and disappeared back out into the snow storm. It was really coming down now, and Richard could hardly see beyond the trees just outside the cave. It would be dangerous for Joseph and Edward if they were out in this weather for too long!_

 _Adam quickly returned after gathering wood. He set up a makeshift fire pit at the centre of the cave and managed to start a small fire._

" _Hopefully that'll hold out while I'm gone," he said, turning to Richard. "Don't worry – I'll be back before you know it!" He grinned reassuringly._

" _Sure." Richard smiled and nodded at him._

 _Adam turned around and, after a brief second's pause, disappeared back out into the blizzard again._

* * *

1:58pm, 4th January 2003

 _It was completely silent in the cave. The already-small flames in the fire pit had been reduced to little more than embers smouldering stubbornly despite the cold air in the cave. Outside, the snow was coming down at a rapid rate, swirling around following the whims of the wind. The build-up of snow on the ground was starting to cover the cave entrance._

 _As he noticed that, Richard pulled himself unsteadily to his feet. Adam had been gone for about an hour. In that time, his ankle had more or less recovered, though he remained cautious as he put weight on it._

" _I need to clear the entrance," he muttered to himself. Adam was never going to be able to find his way back to the cave if it was hidden beneath the snow._

 _Gritting his teeth, he stepped out into the open, scrunching up his face in reaction to the blast of snow and wind that struck him. He reached down and started digging up the snow and moving it to either side of the entrance._

 _There was an eerie quiet in the air as Richard worked. Aside from the occasional rushing of the wind, he could scarcely hear anything. It was as though he was trapped in a glass ball – completely cut off from the outside world. It was a frightening thought. What if no one came for him? What if the last remaining embers went out and the cave got even colder?_

 _Trying his hardest to shake those negative thoughts from his head, Richard finished clearing away the snow and disappeared back into the cave. He sat down directly by the fire pit and took off his soaked gloves. He held them over the remnants of the fire in the hopes of drying them out somewhat. However, he quickly had to lay them on the cave floor next to the fire pit and stuff his hands into his coat pockets. He was in enough trouble without losing body heat through his freezing hands as well._

 _He suddenly thought that he could hear a sound in the distance._

 _Jumping to his feet, he moved back over to the cave entrance and looked out. There was nothing except the swirling snow and the sinister, black silhouettes of the trees. He remained standing there for several minutes in the hopes that Adam would reappear._

 _Eventually getting too cold, he moved back into the cave and sat back down by the fire pit. The embers were really starting to die now. There was no way that his gloves were going to dry out. Maybe he should head back outside and look for some firewood?_

 _As he contemplated the idea, he heard another sound from outside. Once again returning to the cave entrance, he looked out as his white surroundings. Listening carefully, he thought he heard his name being called in the distance._

" _Richard!"_

 _Through the white snow and clouds, Richard suddenly picked up the sight of three silhouettes moving slowly around._

" _Adam!" Richard yelled._

 _The three silhouettes reacted and started moving towards him._

" _Richard!" Adam's voice was clearer now. "Keep calling to us! We can't see the cave from here!"_

" _Keep moving forwards!" Richard shouted. "You should be able to see me soon!"_

 _They kept moving, their forms becoming clearer as they moved closer._

" _I can see you!" Adam called, waving to him._

" _What a relief!" Richard waved back as the three of them approached the cave entrance. Despite the cold seeping into his bones, the return of his friends send a warm sense flowing through his body._

" _How have things been? Has the fire gone out?" Adam asked as he reached him._

 _"It's almost gone," Richard replied._

" _I'll go and find some more firewood," said Adam._

" _I'll come too!" Richard cried._

" _Don't worry, it's fine!" Adam said firmly. "You take care of Joseph and Ed for me." He turned to Joseph and Edward. "You two go and sit by the fire pit and warm up as best as you can. I'll be back soon."_

" _Got it," Joseph replied wearily. He and Edward limped past Richard and sat down by the fire pit._

" _What happened to you guys?" Richard asked, heading back and sitting next to them._

" _Ed got distracted," Joseph replied. "He ended up going up a completely different path to you two. By the time I realised, we'd already lost sight of you."_

" _It wasn't my fault," Edward replied. He was hunched over by the remaining embers, trying to warm up as best as he could. "I said that we should go that way. I thought Adam agreed."_

" _Well, it's not that important now," Richard said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just glad that Adam was able to find you."_

" _So are we," Joseph replied. He looked around the cave. "It's lucky that Adam was able to find somewhere like this. If we can get the fire going again, then it'll be a good place to wait for the storm to pass."_

" _How long do you think that will take?" Edward asked._

" _Maybe a couple more hours?" Joseph suggested. "I'm not entirely sure though."_

" _I don't think it's worth the risk." The three of them looked back to see Adam standing in the cave entrance, a small collection of broken branches under his arm. "Hopefully this will be enough for now – Joseph, see if you can get a fire going with this."_

" _Sure!" Joseph nodded, reaching out to take the branches. "What are you going to do?"_

" _I'm going to head back out and find some more for you," Adam replied. "And then I'm going to set off back to Pewter City to get help."_

" _What are you talking about?" Joseph cried. "It's freezing out there and the blizzard is still going on – it's dangerous to try and head back to Pewter City!"_

" _If we just sit around here, then we'll end up freezing before help can arrive," Adam replied. "Besides, I've been exploring these mountains for years – I know them like the back of my hand!"_

" _You never told us that!" Edward gasped. "When was this?"_

" _You guys know that my dad's work involves patrolling this area, right?" Adam grinned at them. "I've been tagging along with him since I was really young!"_

" _Even so, you're really that sure that you can get home in the middle of the blizzard?" Richard asked._

" _I'll be fine!" Adam assured him. "I was able to find Joseph and Ed as fast as I did thanks to my local knowledge!"_

" _In that case, why don't you lead us home?" Joseph demanded._

" _Ah, well, you guys don't know the terrain as well," Adam replied. "If you guys are with me, then we'll have to go slower and I'll have to worry about losing you in the blizzard. I'll be much quicker on my own."_

"… _Well, you'd better hurry then!" Joseph begrudgingly admitted defeat._

" _I will!" Adam nodded. "I'll be back in a bit with some more wood."_

 _As he disappeared, the other three all turned back to look at each other._

" _I can't believe he never told us this," Edward sighed._

" _I feel a bit useless now," Richard added. "Adam was able to find this cave, find you guys and is now going to find his way back to Pewter City. We're just sitting around in the cave instead…"_

" _You don't need to tell me that…" Joseph muttered bitterly, tossing the branches onto the embers. Taking one of them, he started prodding the pile._

" _Well, one day I'm going to be just like that!" Edward declared. "When I become a pokémon trainer, I'll be able to help everyone out!"_

" _Just being a pokémon trainer won't put you on Adam's level," Joseph said. He grinned as the sticks at the bottom of the pile started to catch alight. "You'd need to be one of the best pokémon trainers!"_

" _One of the best pokémon trainers, huh?" Richard sighed. "I guess I should try and do something like that. Adam's always looking out for me, after all."_

" _Yeah, you should try being a little more independent!" Edward grinned at him._

" _I'm back!"_

 _Adam reappeared again with a fresh batch of branches._

" _Thanks," Joseph said as he took them. "You're sure about doing this?"_

" _It'll be fine," Adam assured him again. "I might be gone for a while, but I'll be back with the adults for sure! If you need more wood to burn, then there's a good spot not far from here."_

" _Since I can't stop you, I'll wish you luck," Joseph said. "Make sure you get back here as soon as you can!"_

" _Will do!" Adam nodded. "See you guys later!"_

* * *

3:39pm, 4th January 2003

" _Hey, guys! I think the blizzard is clearing up!" Edward cried._

" _I think you're right!" Joseph nodded, moving away from the fire and looking out._

" _We should probably clear away the snow around the entrance," said Richard. "It'll be harder for them to find us if we leave it as it is."_

" _Ah, but if Adam knows this place so well, then he could probably find it even if it were covered in snow!" Edward grinned._

" _He was struggling to find it earlier." Joseph pointed out to him. He turned to Richard. "It sounds like a good idea to me. Let's get started."_

 _The three of them started shovelling the snow away with their hands. Thanks to the fire, their gloves had long since dried out and they were comfortably warm. About an hour ago, Joseph had gone out briefly to collect some more fire wood, but the last couple of hours had otherwise been uneventful._

" _Look!" Edward grinned, pointing up at the sky._

" _What is it?" Joseph asked._

" _A patch of blue sky!" Edward said. "And the snow is falling much less now!"_

 _Sure enough, the cloud was starting to move off and more of the valley became visible to them. They shielded their eyes when the sun suddenly appeared out of the cloud, illuminating the white snow with a bright glow._

" _Hey, guys!"_

 _They heard Adam shout from the distance. Looking around, they spotted Adam leading a small group of adults down the valley._

" _He's back!" Richard grinned._

 _"That's a relief!" Joseph sighed and smiled. "Now it feels like I was worried for nothing!"_

" _Hey, Adam! We're down here!" Edward ran out through the snow towards them, only to trip on something beneath the snow and fall flat on his face._

" _Are you alright?" Richard cried, carefully making his way over to him._

" _Ah! My face!" Edward exclaimed, leaping back to his feet. "That snow is so cold!"_

" _What did you expect?" Joseph muttered as he joined them._

" _Are you kids alright?" Adam's father, a grizzled-looking man, asked as the group reached them._

" _We're all fine." Joseph nodded._

" _That's a relief," another adult sighed._

" _You're going to get a stern talking to once we're back home!" One of the others chastised them._

" _We're sorry," the four boys replied in unison._

 _The group started walking back up the valley in the direction of Pewter City, the experienced mountaineers leading the way._

" _How's your ankle?" Adam asked, drawing alongside Richard._

" _Huh? Oh, it's fine now!" Richard replied, nodding. "You really managed to find your way back to Pewter City, didn't you? That's so cool!"_

" _Heh, heh! Well, I don't like to brag!" Adam grinned at him. "Still, I think we should stop Ed the next time he suggests something like this."_

" _You won't hear me complaining," Richard replied. As he spoke, he noticed suddenly that Adam was shivering slightly. It had probably been really cold walking to Pewter City and back again. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he remembered that he was still wearing Adam's scarf. He reached for it and started pulling it off._

" _What are you doing?" Adam asked him._

" _Aren't you cold?" Richard asked, stopping in surprise._

" _Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Adam grinned reassuringly. "You can keep that scarf, by the way. I can get another when we're back in Pewter City."_

" _Are you sure?" Richard asked._

 _"Of course, I am!" Adam replied confidently. "Besides, it looks better on you than it does on me."_

" _Alright, but say something if you get too cold!" Richard insisted._

" _Ah, but Richard, if I can just get a bit colder…" Adam began. "…Then I'll definitely be the coolest person here!"_

" _Pfft!" Richard couldn't help but laugh._

" _Anyway!" Adam grinned. "Let's get back home!"_

* * *

 _Pewter City, Kanto_

 _9:03pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

"It certainly brings back memories." Richard smiled as he looked down at the scarf. He'd finished showering and was now sat in his desk chair, the scarf lying on his desk. Adam had, of course, ended up getting a far better scarf than this one after arriving back in Pewter City, so it had been a good deal for him.

Now that he thought about it, that particular event was when he'd first started to feel inadequate compared to Adam. He'd only realised it on the morning when they'd both been due to become pokémon trainers. Even now that he had his own pokémon, he still didn't have the skills to find his way off a mountain in a blizzard. Like Joseph had said back then: he needed to be more than just a pokémon trainer if he was going to be able to stand side-by-side with Adam again.

Well, that was what he'd vowed to do back when he split with James and Livvi in Vermilion City earlier that day. He was going to keep training, keep challenging gyms, keep fighting in leagues and keep training with James and Livvi. One day, he'd become strong enough to do what he'd been unable to on that spring day one year before.

"Richard! Your dinner is ready!" He heard his mother shout up the stairs.

"Coming!" he yelled back. He looked back at the scarf once more and smiled before standing up and heading downstairs.

The task ahead of him was a tough one, but he had plenty of time in which to do it.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I didn't address the letter from the end of Chapter 40 in this extra chapter. That'll come later (hence you need to read more** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **extra chapters :)).**

 **Anyway, this chapter delves deeper into the history between Richard and Adam and, given that Richard was the highest polling character, I hope that it meets expectations. This flashback was far more extensive than the one I threw into Chapter 34 at the last minute to cover this part of Richard's backstory. As ever, I appreciate any feedback you can give me on this chapter.**

 **As you may or may not have gathered by this stage, I'll be writing extra chapters in order of poll position, with only one exception – I've flipped Sonia and Livvi around so that the latter's chapter will be the third rather than the fourth.**

 **Right! I've had my newly-bought copy of Pokémon Moon version sitting on my desk all afternoon, taunting me while I worked on this, so I'm going to get stuck into that now! The Danny chapter will be next at some point in the first half of December.**

 **Until next time!**


	42. Extra: An Unexpected Reunion

**Hello, loyal readers, and welcome to the second extra chapter of** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **With last chapter focusing on Richard, this time we'll be following the other highest polling character, Danny, who I really shouldn't have included given how little impact he has in the main story… Well, it's too late now – here's the Danny chapter that you wanted!**

 **Upload Date: 5** **th** **December 2016**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion**

 _Atla Town, Sevii Islands_

 _11:24am, 5_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Here we are! Atla Town!" Danny Kent grinned as he ran down the gangplank of the ferry and onto the main pier in the port of Atla Town.

"Sccceeeppp!" His partner, Sceptile, called out excitedly as he followed him.

"Feels good to be back on dry land, doesn't it?" Danny asked him, stretching his arms above his head.

It was a beautiful, sunny day over the Sevii Islands. There was scarcely a cloud in the sky, though a cool breeze blew through the air. It countered the heat of the sun, which was glaring down unobstructed.

"I wonder if there's a gym in this town," Danny mumbled as he and Sceptile started walking up the pier to the seafront. "Though I guess we've been making some pretty good progress so far…" He held up his Lava and Generator Badges.

"Scceeeppp!" Sceptile nodded in agreement.

"Well, we can figure it out once we get into town!" Danny grinned. "The sooner we get all six of the Sevii League gym badges, the sooner we can start training for the Sevii League!"

"Scceeeeppp!" Sceptile agreed.

The two of them reached the seafront and started walking through the town itself. Atla Town seemed pretty quiet from what Danny could see so far. The person he'd spoken to when buying his ticket from Boon Town had said that not many people came out to Atla Town, mainly because it lacked the same appealing beaches and climate of the islands further south. They hadn't mentioned anything about there being a pokémon gym or not.

"Ah! That reminds me!" he suddenly exclaimed, turning to Sceptile. "That girl we met at Mt. Volt last September, Liz, said that she came from here, didn't she?"

"Scceeepp!" Sceptile nodded, remembering.

"I wonder what she's up to now?" Danny sighed. "If I'm remembering right, then she had to come back here because of a family member or something…"

"Scceepp!" Sceptile nodded again.

"Maybe she'll know if there's a gym here or not." Danny continued. "…But then, we don't know where to find her anyway…"

As they continued walking, they suddenly heard a trio of trainers speaking to each other.

"How did it go?"

"I need to train some more – I got flattened!"

"Yeah, the Atla Town gym may be new, but it's no pushover!"

"I guess I'll head out to Bond Bridge to do some training before I challenge the gym then!"

Danny looked over at the three trainers as they walked off along the street.

"So, there is a gym here…" he muttered.

"Scceeepp?" Sceptile looked at him.

"Let's go, Sceptile!" Danny grinned at him. "You up for a battle?"

"Scceeeepp!" Sceptile grinned back.

* * *

 _11:30am, 5_ _th_ _July 2005_

"Heeellllooooooh!" Danny cried as he burst through the doors to the Atla Town gym. "I'm here to battle the gym leader!"

"Looks like the challengers keep on coming!" The receptionist laughed, glancing over at Danny before turning back to the girl leaning on the other side of the desk. "Are you ready to go again?"

"Sure, I guess!" The girl grinned back. "What do you say, Noctowl?"

"Owwwwlll!" The noctowl perched on her shoulder turned to look at Danny and Sceptile as they approached and fixed them with an intense stare. She rotated her head 90 degrees.

"Ah!" Danny suddenly cried.

"Ah!" The girl did the same at almost the exact split second.

"You're… Liz, right?" Danny asked cautiously.

"That's right!" Liz nodded. "I guess we finally ran into each other again, Danny!"

"Oh? Someone you know?" The receptionist asked with a grin.

"Just someone I met while I was travelling, Ellie," Liz replied, laughing nervously. She looked back at Danny. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Danny replied. "You?"

"Stronger than ever!" Liz grinned back.

"Owwwwwlll!" Noctowl hooted loudly.

"Scceeepp!" Sceptile shot a determined grin at her in response.

"Sorry that you got knocked out of the Kanto League," Liz said. "But at least you got to the semi-finals, right?"

"Well, I guess I can't complain too… wait, how do you know how I did in the league?!"

"Surprised?" Liz grinned. "I was following the Kanto League from here. I even watched a couple of your battles!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Danny cried. "Now you know all of my tricks!"

"I've got to establish a reputation, after all." Liz smiled at him.

"So, I guess you guys want to battle as soon as possible then?" Ellie asked them.

"There's a free slot now, isn't there?" Liz asked.

"That's right." Ellie nodded. "Wait a couple of minutes before you start though – I want to get Alice to cover me on reception!"

"What for?" Liz gave her a confused look.

"It's the fated battle of two newly-reunited friends!" Ellie grinned. "I want to referee this!"

"Alright," Liz sighed as Ellie picked up her phone and dialled a number. She turned back to Danny. "Did you want to go in now and get ready?"

"Sure!" Danny nodded. "I'm looking forward to battling you!" He suddenly stopped. "Wait – you're the gym leader?!"

"…It took you until now to realise that?"

* * *

 _11:43am, 5_ _th_ _July 2005_

"This is an official Sevii League gym battle between the Atla Town gym leader, Liz, and the challenger, Danny Kent from Lilycove City!" Ellie called, standing at the mid-point of the length of the arena. "This will be a three-on-three single battle and will be over when all three of one side's pokémon are unable to battle! In addition, only the challenger may substitute pokémon during the match!"

Danny looked across the arena. It was certainly impressive – the room was at least three storeys high and extended high about the rest of the building. The walls above the roof of the rest of the gym were made of glass, allows light to stream through unimpeded. Danny had noticed the glass structure from outside, but the scale of it hadn't really struck him until he'd entered the arena.

"Are you both ready?" Ellie called.

"Yeah!" Danny and Liz both nodded as they pulled out their first pokéballs.

"Begin!" Ellie shouted.

"Go, Scizor!" Danny called, throwing out his pokéball.

"Sccciiizz!" Scizor cried as he burst out of the ball.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" Liz yelled.

"Piidddgeeoohhh!" A pidgeotto burst out of the ball and started hovering above the battlefield, fixing her opponents with a determined glare.

"Start off with Wing Attack!" Liz ordered.

"Piiddggeeooh!" Pidgeotto nodded and dove down towards Scizor, her wings outstretched.

"Sccciizz!" Scizor quickly darted to the side to avoid the attack, looking over at Danny for instructions.

"Use Slash!" Danny shouted.

"Sccciizzz!" Scizor sprang towards Pidgeotto as she circled around again and slashed at her back viciously.

"Piidddggeeeoooh!" Pidgeotto cried in pain. She lost height from the force of the impact, but quickly managed to regain her balance.

"Use Feather Dance!" Liz cried.

"Piidddggeeeoooh!" Pidgeotto spun around and fired a cluster of thick, white, fluffy feathers towards Scizor.

"Use Metal Claw!" Danny yelled as Scizor dove to one side to avoid the attack.

"Sccciiizz!" Scizor regained his composure and charged back towards Pidgeotto, only for the flying type to soar out of his reach.

"Use Sand Attack!" Liz called.

"Piiidddgggeeeoooh!" Pidgeotto shot back down towards the ground, pulling up at the last moment and kicking a cloud of sand and dust into Scizor's face.

"Sccciizzz!" Scizor grunted in pain, attempting to shield his face.

"Use Slash!" Danny ordered.

"Sccciizz!" Quickly recovering, Scizor surged forwards and slashed viciously at Pidgeotto, sending her flying back.

"Pidgeotto!" Liz cried.

"Piiddggeeooh!" Pidgeotto pulled herself back up and took off again.  
"Use Feather Dance!" Liz ordered, relief spreading across her face.

"Piidddgggeeeooh!" Pidgeotto fired another cluster of white down at Scizor, this time scoring a direct hit and blanketing his body in the soft feathers.

"Use Metal Claw!" Danny yelled. Since Feather Dance lowered the impact power of the opponent's attacks, it made sense to follow up with a string of Metal Claws in the hopes of restoring Scizor's attack power.

"Sccciizzz!" Scizor fired himself forwards Pidgeotto, slashing viciously at her from below.

"Piiddgeeeooooh!" Pidgeotto screech in pain as she was flung back.

"Finish it up with Slash!" Danny called, recognising his opportunity.

"Sccciiizzz!" Scizor charged forwards and delivered a final, powerful slash.

"Pidddggeeoooh!" Pidgeotto cried out in pain as she crashed to the ground and collapsed.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle!" Ellie called. "Scizor is the winner!"

"Great work, Scizor!" Danny grinned.

"Scciizzz!" Scizor nodded at him in response.

"Wow! I think you've gotten better since we last fought!" Liz called over as she recalled Pidgeotto.

"Nah! I'm just not underestimating you this time!" Danny called back, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Is that so?" Liz pulled out her next pokéball. "I guess you'll have no problems dealing with this one, then?"

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl hooted loudly as she burst out of the ball and started flying above the battlefield.

"I should have guessed that Noctowl would be coming out soon!" Danny grinned. He nodded at Scizor. "Use Metal Claw!"

"Sccciiizzz!" Scizor, still covered in the fluffy down from Pidgeotto's earlier attack, charged forwards, only to miss his target.

"Use Confusion!" Liz ordered.

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl's eyes started glowing a bright blue colour as she lifted Scizor into the air. There was a crash as she hurled back to the ground.

"Sccciizz!" Scizor grunted in pain, but pulled himself back up.

"Use Slash!" Danny ordered.

"Sccciiizzz!" Scizor charged forwards again. He attempted to swipe at Noctowl, only for her to swoop clear at the last moment.

"Use Hypnosis!" Liz called as Scizor stumbled.

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl emitted a hypnotic wave.

"Sccccciizzz," Scizor groaned sleepily. He landed on his feet, but immediately slumped forwards and started snoring.

"Ahh! Scizor, don't fall asleep!" Danny cried in alarm. "Come on, wake up!"

"Scciizzz," Scizor replied dozily.

"Use Dream Eater!" Liz ordered, sharing a nod with Noctowl.

"Owwwlll!" Noctowl's eyes suddenly glowed purple.

"She really isn't going easy on you, is she?" Ellie grinned at Danny.

Danny ignored her. "Scizor, you've got to wake up!"

"Sccciizzz!" Scizor suddenly groaned in pain. A stream of purple orbs emerged from over his body and drifted towards Noctowl, who eagerly swallowed them.

"Scizor, hang in there!" Danny cried.

"Sccciiizzz," Scizor's cries had become more pained, but he was starting to move around more in his sleep, as if trying to break free from the shackles of Hypnosis.

"Use Dream Eater again, finish it up!" Liz ordered, not wasting any time.

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl nodded, her eyes glowing purple once again.

"Sccciiizzz!" Scizor cried in pain again as another series of purple orbs escaped his body and flowed towards Noctowl's waiting mouth. He slumped forwards and fell silent.

"Scizor is unable to battle!" Ellie announced. "Noctowl is the winner!"

"Perfect work, as always!" Liz grinned at Noctowl.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl hooted in response, flying back over and landing just in front of her. She turned back to face Danny as he recalled Scizor and pulled out his next pokéball.

"Go, Sceptile!"

"Sccceeeppp!" Sceptile called eagerly as he materialised on the battlefield.

"Wait, you're going with Sceptile?" Liz asked, a confused look on her face.

"We've gotta get revenge for when you and Noctowl beat us that time!" Danny grinned back at her. "Things are going to be different this time!"

"Suit yourself." Liz shrugged. "Noctowl, use Hypnosis!"

"Owwwwl!" Noctowl fired another hypnotic ray from her eyes.

However, as the ray started to draw close, Sceptile raced clear at an astounding pace.

"Great work using Detect, Sceptile!" Danny grinned. "Now use Crunch!"

"Sccceeeepp!" Sceptile grinned back and rushed at Noctowl.

"Owwwwlll!" she cried in pain as the grass type fastened his jaw around her wing and hurled her to the ground.

"Use Peck!" Liz called, her relief evident in her tone as Noctowl quickly pulled herself back up.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl fixed Sceptile with a fierce look and hurled herself towards him, her beak starting to glow a pure white colour as she approached.

"Sccceeepppp!" Sceptile yelped in pain as Noctowl crashed into him, jabbing her beak painfully into his chest. He stumbled backwards as his opponent retreated, but remained upright.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Danny called. "Go for a critical hit!"

"Scceep!" Sceptile winced as he extended a lush, green blade from his forearm. Quick as a flash, he charged Noctowl and landed a powerful blow before she could react.

"Owwwll!" She grimaced, just managing to maintain her height.

"Looks like you're quite a bit faster than you were-" Liz began.

"Now use Crunch!" Danny yelled quickly.

"Scceeeppp!" Sceptile lunged back towards Noctowl, only for the owl to nimbly dodge out of the way.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Liz shouted, fuming as she glowered at him from across the arena.

"Well, this is a battle!" Danny grinned back at her.

"True! And we're going to win!" Liz called back. "Noctowl, use Confusion!"

"Owwwwwllll!" Noctowl's eyes lit up with a bright blue light as she lifted Sceptile into the air and hurled him to the ground again with a loud crash.

"Sceptile!" Danny cried as the cloud of dust settled.

"Scceeepp!" Sceptile pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet.

"Phew!" Danny wiped his forehead in relief. "Let's use Crunch, Sceptile! Hit 'em as hard as you can!"

"Scceeeppp!" Sceptile nodded. He rushed forwards again, taking Noctowl by surprise.

"Use Hypnosis!" Liz yelled as Sceptile landed his attack.

"Owwwwwlll!" Noctowl grimaced, but fired a hypnotic ray at her opponent from point blank range.

"Sceptile! No!" Danny cried in alarm as Sceptile's grip weakened and he dropped to the ground, asleep.

"Use Dream Eater!" Liz yelled.

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl's eyes glowed purple. Immediately, a flow of purple orbs sprang from Sceptile's sleeping form and streamed towards her.

"Scceeep!" Sceptile cried in his sleep, slumping forwards as Noctowl swallowed the orbs.

"Sceptile is unable to battle!" Ellie announced. "Noctowl is the winner!"

"Looks like Noctowl is still better than Sceptile, eh?" Liz grinned at Danny.

"Well, you tried your best, Sceptile," Danny said as he recalled his fallen pokémon. "You'll get her next time!"

"So, send out your last pokémon!" Liz called. "I'm looking forward to beating it!"

"We'll see about that!" Danny grinned, putting out his final pokéball. "Go, Manectric!"

"Maaaannnnnee!" A quadrupedal pokémon with a mostly blue body and a spiky, yellow mane and tufts around the beginning of its hind legs burst out of the ball and let out a confident shout. A couple of crackles of electricity flitted across its body.

"An electric type?" Liz looked momentarily troubled before recovering her composure. "Use Hypnosis!"

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl fired another hypnotic ray from her eyes.

"That old tactic again?" Danny grinned. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Maaannneee!" There was a brief flash of light as Manectric sprang forwards at a blinding speed. He easily dodged Noctowl's attack and slammed into her from below.

"Owwwwlll!"

"Hang in there, Noctowl!" Liz called encouragingly. "Use Confusion!"

"Not so fast!" Danny yelled. "Use Spark!"

"Maaannneee!" Manectric immediately cloaked his body in crackling electricity and, using his momentum from the previous attack, slammed into Noctowl once again.

"Noctowl!" Liz cried in alarm as the flying type toppled down towards the ground.

"Owwwwlll!" Noctowl grimaced, managing to regain height. Though her feathers were covered with black scorch marks and the continuing effects of the electricity occasionally caused a muscle to spasm, she was still able to continue.

"Use Confusion!" Liz ordered, deciding not to waste time.

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl's eyes lit up once again. Manectric was lifted into the air and then hurled to the ground again with a loud thud.

"Maaannnee!" he cried in pain.

"Use Spark!" Danny shouted, recognising that the damage had been minimal.

"Maaannnee!" Manectric pulled himself up, gave himself a shake, and then charged towards Noctowl again, his body once more cloaked in electricity.

"Owwwwllll!" Noctowl quickly flew to the side to avoid the attack, appearing to flinch as the electricity crackled and snapped only a few inches away from her.

"Use Hypnosis – now's your chance!" Liz yelled.

"Owwwllll!" Noctowl quickly fired a hypnotic ray.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Danny shouted.

"Maaannnneee!" Manectric reacted instantly. No sooner had Noctowl launched her attack, he was gone. He screeched to a halt behind her before pouncing once again.

"Now use Thunder!" Danny yelled as Noctowl tumbled to the ground.

"Maaannnneee!" Manectric fired a bolt of lightning up into the air. It struck the glass roof, sending electricity sparking everywhere. For a split second, nothing happened. Then a huge lightning bolt shot back down. Manectric jumped back at the last minute, leaving Noctowl helplessly lying in the attack's path.

"Owwwwwllllll!" she screeched in pain as she was hit by the powerful lightning bolt, electricity coursing through her entire body. As the bolt died away, the electricity continued sparking for another couple of seconds.

"Noctowl is unable to battle!" Ellie announced. "Manectric is the winner!"

"You did a great job out there, Noctowl!" Liz called as she withdrew Noctowl.

"Looks like you're down to your last pokémon as well!" Danny grinned. "And I've already worked out that your gym specialises in flying type pokémon!"

"Urgh. I wish I could prove you wrong," Liz muttered bitterly as she reached for her last pokéball. "Go, Murkrow!"

"Muuurrkkk!" Murkrow cried as she materialised.

"Use Odor Sleuth!" Danny called to Manectric.

"Maaannnee!" Manectric nodded. He stared intently at Murkrow as if appraising her.

"Use Taunt!" Liz called.

"Muuurrrrrkkk!" Murkrow called mockingly across the battlefield at Manectric.

"Maaannnnee!" Manectric roared back in anger. With a bright flash of light, he tore towards her at breakneck speed.

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow taunted him again as she nimbly dodged out of the way.

"Use Feint Attack!" Liz ordered.

"Muurrkk!" Murkrow swept down and struck Manectric from behind.

"Maannee!" He grimaced in pain.

"And now use Night Shade!" Liz yelled.

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow pulled back somewhat and fired a sinister ray at Manectric, scoring another hit.

"Manectric, hang in there!" Danny shouted. "Use Spark!"

"Maannnee!" Pulling himself back up, Manectric spun around and, cloaking his body in crackling electricity, charged back at the cackling Murkrow.

"Muurrrkkk!" Murkrow shrieked in surprise, caught off guard by the sudden counter attack. She was hit directly and thrown back.

"Use Feint Attack!" Liz called as the dark-flying type recovered.

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow cried angrily as she circled around Manectric, darting in for feints before finally striking his exposed flank.

"Use Quick Attack!" Danny ordered.

"Maaannee!" Manectric quickly recovered and ploughed back into Murkrow with a quick burst of speed.

"Now use Spark!" Danny yelled as Murkrow was thrown back.

"Maannneee!" Manectric cloaked himself in electricity once again and surged forwards.

"We're not out of this yet!" Liz shouted. "Murkrow, use Night Shade!"

"Muuurrrkkk!" Murkrow regained her composure and dove low to avoid Manectric's attack. As he sailed over her, she fired a sinister ray up towards his exposed underbelly.

"Quick Attack!" Danny yelled desperately.

"Maaannnneee!" Manectric managed to pick up a burst of speed just in the nick of time, avoiding Murkrow's attack by inches.

"No way!" Liz gasped as Manectric landed safely and spun around.

"Finish this up with Spark!" Danny ordered.

"Maannnneeeee!" Manectric charged forwards one last time. He slammed into Murkrow and sent her flying back, electricity coursing through her body. She landed with a thud and remained motionless.

"Murkrow is unable to battle!" Ellie announced. "Manectric is the winner! All three of Liz's pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner of this match is the challenger, Danny Kent from Lilycove City!"

"Awesome! We did it!" Danny whooped, running over to pat Manectric on the head.

"Maannnee." Manectric gave him a tired response.

"Thanks for your hard work, Murkrow," Liz said with a smile as she recalled her. Looking up and walking out to the centre of the arena, she started speaking to Danny: "I almost had you there at the end – if you hadn't managed to dodge Murkrow's final attack…"

"But we did dodge it!" Danny grinned at her. "It's a shame that Sceptile couldn't get back at Noctowl though."

"You and Sceptile will have to try harder next time!" Liz grinned. She held out a shiny white badge in the shape of a talon. "Here's the Talon Badge – you earned it!"

* * *

 _11:59am, 5_ _th_ _July 2005_

"So, I guess you'll be heading back out to challenge the other gyms, right?" Liz asked as she, Ellie and Danny walked back out into the lobby of the Atla Town gym.

"Well, I was originally going to take you up on your offer to show me around the Sevii Islands," Danny replied. "…But I guess you can't do that, since you're a gym leader…"

"That's right." Liz nodded. "I have responsibilities I need to uphold now. There'll be loads of other trainers coming here looking to earn gym badges."

"It's a busy time," Ellie added. "I can't have you stealing our gym leader!"

"Well, I thought that this would happen anyway." Danny looked out at Atla Town. "I want to get the next ferry, so I can't stick around."

"You really are driven, aren't you?" Liz sighed. "Well, I at least know that you'll do fine in the Sevii League now. Back when I first fought you, I didn't think that you'd have stood a chance."

"Thanks…I guess?" Danny replied.

"It was good to see you again." Liz continued. "Once you're done with the Sevii League, you should definitely come back here."

"I'll keep it in mind," Danny said as he started walking towards the door. "See you again, Liz!"

"Bye, Danny!" Liz called after him.

As the doors whirred shut behind him, Danny looked ahead in the direction of Atla Town' port. "Right, I guess I should get moving again!" The Sevii League wasn't going to win itself!

* * *

 **As I'm sure you've gathered, I have plenty of ways of twisting the poll results to suit my own interests! :P Since Danny's status as an OC really limits how much I can expand on him, I decided to instead have him share the spotlight somewhat with Liz, though this chapter doesn't really have as much development in general if you compare it to the last one.**

 **Nonetheless, a promise is a promise, and I've now kept it. Next time, we'll have the chapter centred around Livvi. I'm hoping to get it out sometime in the latter half of December, before Christmas if things go my way.**

 **As ever, any feedback you have on this chapter is more than welcome.**

 **Until next time!**


	43. Extra: Returning to School

**This chapter took a little longer to put together than I'd originally intended. Still, I got it finished before Christmas at least.**

 **It's Livvi's turn to get an extra chapter centred around her, so obviously I decided to do something about her going to school after getting back from the Sevii Islands. The title is a bit misleading, since I decided later that becoming pokémon trainers made a good point to have children start at a new school. I guess it still sort of works though…**

 **Upload Date: 20** **th** **December 2016**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 3: Returning to School**

 _Viridian City, Kanto_

 _8:10am, 5_ _th_ _September 2005_

"Livvi! Hurry up or you're going to be late!" Holly called up the stairs.

"I'm almost ready!" Livvi yelled back. She finished zipping up her grey skirt and pulled her dark green, woollen school jumper off its hanger. She stumbled backwards in her haste to pull it over her head and almost tripped over her school bag, which had been carelessly discarded in the middle of her bedroom floor.

"Saauurr," Barru sighed, watching her from his position atop her desk.

"Phew!" Livvi exclaimed in relief as she regained her balance. She finished pulling on her jumper and brushed her hair back out with her hands. She threw a hurried glance at the clock on her wall as she started tying up a golden-yellow, string-like ribbon through the collar of her shirt in two large loops.

"Livvi!" Her mother called again.

"I'm almost done!" Livvi shouted back. She perched herself on the edge of her bed and pulled on a pair of black socks which reached halfway up her lower legs. Jumping to her feet again, she grabbed a hair tie from her desk and quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail. After tying it in place with the hair tie, she rushed over to her mirror to quickly check it before scooping her bag off the floor and heading towards the door.

"Saaauuurrr!" Barru called after her as she stepped through.

"I'll see you when I get home, Barru!" Livvi grinned at him. "Have a good day!"

"Livvi!"

"I'm coming!" Livvi tore down the stairs and ran to the front door.

"Honestly!" Holly tutted, glancing at her watch. "You don't want to be late on the day of the opening ceremony!"

"Where's Tessa?" Livvi asked as she grabbed her smart, brown school shoes and started pulling them on.

"She's already left," Holly replied. "You should take a leaf out of her book when it comes to punctuality!"

"If I run, then I should be fine!" Livvi assured her. "The school isn't that far!"

"You'll need to get up earlier from now on," Holly warned her. "Anyway, have a good day at school. I'll see you when I get back in the evening. You've got your key?"

"Right here!" Livvi patted the pocket of her skirt.

"Alright, good luck at school!" Holly grinned at her, following her to through the front door.

"Thanks! Hope you have a good day at work!" Livvi called back as she reached the street. She waved briefly before running off down the road.

Holly remained in the doorway for a couple of seconds, waving after her, before heading back inside to prepare for her own departure.

* * *

 _8:15am, 5_ _th_ _September 2005_

"Ah!" As Livvi ran along the side of the road in the direction of school, she spotted someone familiar walking along ahead of her. "Jasmine!"

"Huh?" The girl ahead turned back to look at her. Her eyes lit up as she recognised her. "Hey, Livvi! How have you been?"

"I'm… fine!" Livvi gasped, slowing to a halt next to her.

"Trust you to set off late and try to run to school!" Jasmine grinned.

"Eheheh!" Livvi had known Jasmine for a very long time. The two of them had started pre-school together and had remained in the same class ever since. Their classmates had often joked that they were joined at the hip, but there was a degree of truth to it. Even when they weren't in class together, they'd hung out together in their free time. In fact, Livvi's departure on her journey across Kanto five months prior had been the first time they'd been apart for such a long time.

"Anyway, how are you?" Jasmine asked, moving the conversation along. "I want to hear all about your adventures!"

"H-Hang on!" Livvi gasped. "I just need to catch my breath!"

"Excuses!" Jasmine patted her on the shoulder. "You didn't even come and see me over the summer."

"I went out to the Sevii Islands afterwards," Livvi replied. "We didn't get back until the middle of August."

"…Right when I was on holiday in Hoenn," Jasmine sighed.

"How was that, by the way?" Livvi asked immediately.

"Good." Jasmine nodded. "The weather was really nice and the sea was really warm… Oh, and there was this _amazing_ hot spring resort…!"

"Ah, that sounds nice," Livvi sighed.

"What about you? What kind of things did you do in the Sevii Islands?"

"Hmmm." Livvi pondered for a couple of seconds. How much to share? It probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention their quest to find the Ruby and Sapphire. But what else did she really do?

"Oh, yeah! You were travelling around with two guys, weren't you?" Jasmine gave her a sly grin and nudged her arm. "Did you go on a date with one of them?"

Livvi felt the heat in her cheeks rising. "N-Nothing like that!" she cried, shaking her head vigorously.

"Aww, what a shame," Jasmine sighed. "If you'd just said 'no', then I could have made a joke about you going with both of them at the same time…"

"Don't sound so disappointed!" Livvi cried angrily. She let out a sigh of her own. "You're always like this!"

"I'm sorry!" Jasmine laughed, patting Livvi on the shoulder. "So, what _did_ you get up to?"

"Not much, really," Livvi replied. "We spent most of our time travelling. Sometimes we stopped off at resorts. One of my friends was challenging the gyms out there, so we had to keep moving."

"Yeah, it's hard to stay anywhere for too long if you're trying to gather gym badges." Jasmine nodded.

"So, did you do anything aside from your trip to Hoenn?" Livvi asked.

"Not really," Jasmine replied. "It's been really boring here in Viridian City without you."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it!" Jasmine smiled at her and waved her hand dismissively. "You wanted to go off on a pokémon journey – I wasn't going to hold you back!"

"I still think that you should have applied to become a pokémon trainer as well," Livvi sighed.

"No way!" Jasmine laughed. "I couldn't take on that kind of responsibility!"

"It's not that bad," Livvi replied, smiling at her. "And you get to see lots of new places as well."

"But of course you'd say that – you're the girl who's been obsessed with travelling for the last three years!" Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "But seriously, I'm fine with how things are – you have to hang around here for most of the year anyway!"

"Well, that's true!" Livvi grinned. "But we have to go to school in that time as well!"

"You mean _I_ have to go to school," Jasmine sighed. "Since you're a pokémon trainer, you could keep travelling all through the year if you wanted."

"I can?!" Livvi cried in surprise. "I never heard about that!"

"Ah, perhaps that's a bit of an exaggeration." Jasmine frowned as she thought back on what she'd just said. "Some leagues don't finish until after school starts, so it's okay for you to miss a month or so for that."

"And if I wanted to spend the whole year travelling?"

"I'm not so sure about that!" Jasmine grinned. "But I think you could probably take one year out as long as you tell the school – of course, I don't know why you'd want to do that though!"

"Yeah." Livvi nodded. "There's not normally anything on in the autumn and winter."

"Something for you to keep in mind though!" Jasmine said. She looked back ahead. "Ah! I see the school!"

Sitting on a small hill, the top floor of the school building was just visible above the neighbouring buildings. Other students were filing along the street in the direction of the open gate at the foot of the hill.

"We should get moving!" Jasmine called, grabbing Livvi's hand and pulling her along. "We need to find out which class we're in!"

"Yeah!" Livvi nodded. "I hope that we're in the same class as the others this year!"

"Let's go and find out!" Jasmine replied.

The two of them ran the last few metres to the school gate and up the hill, attracting the odd look from their schoolmates. As they reached the top, they found a sizeable crowd gathered around in front of the entrance. Getting closer, they realised that they were all looking at the class lists, which had been posted on a large noticeboard to the left of the main entrance.

"Oh! Livvi, Jasmine!"

They looked over at the crowd as they heard their names being called.

"Isabel!" Livvi cried as she spotted the owner of the voice. Isabel was fighting her way back out of the crowd to get to them. It looked pretty intense.

"How… are you?" Isabel gasped as she reached them, running her hands through her straight, shoulder length hair to smooth it out again.

"We're fine," Jasmine replied. She stifled a laugh. "I'm more worried about you!"

"Haha!" Isabel laughed as she adjusted her pink hairband. "Yeah, we got here a little late, so there were loads of people trying to see the class lists!"

"It's hard to see from here," Livvi muttered, scanning the noticeboard, but immediately noticing that her year's classes were too low to be seen above the crowd of students jostling in front of it.

"Don't worry, I managed to get a good look at it." Isabel quickly reassured her.

"Great work, Isabel!" Jasmine patted her on the shoulder. "So?"

"We're all in class 1-3," Isabel replied, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Really? All four of us?" Livvi asked. She started grinning as well.

"That's right!" Isabel nodded.

"On that subject, where's Carys?" Jasmine asked, looking around. "You walked to school together, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Isabel jerked her head in the direction of the main entrance. "I left her inside – you know how she gets around crowds."

"Good thinking." Jasmine nodded in approval.

"We should probably go and pick her up," Livvi said. Their other friend, Carys, was a shy and withdrawn girl who often panicked if caught up in large crowds.

"Let's get moving then!" Isabel grinned, leading the way to the school entrance. As they pushed through the doors, they immediately spotted Carys loitering to one side. Her eyes lit up as she spotted them and she quickly scurried over to them.

"It's good to see you two again!" She addressed Jasmine and Livvi in a soft tone.

"How have you been, Carys?" Livvi asked, smiling kindly at her.

"Things have been okay." Carys nodded, her long hair shaking slightly as she moved her head. Her brown eyes darted around nervously as a large group of other students started moving through the doors.

"Is that all you've got to say, Carys?" Isabel sighed. "What about all the exciting adventures the two of us had?"

"C-Can we talk about this in the classroom?" Carys asked nervously, giving them a pleading look.

"Sure, not a problem with me," Jasmine replied. "Shall we get moving?"

"I'm fine with that." Livvi nodded. She started heading over to her locker.

"…You need to be more self-confident!" Isabel let out another, more exasperated sigh.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get moving."

* * *

 _9:02am, 5_ _th_ _September 2005_

"Isn't it great that we all get to sit close to each other?" Isabel said, leaning forwards onto her desk and stretching her arms out to play with Carys' hair.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine cried, turning back to look at them. "I'm all the way over here, and you three are all together at the back!"

"Maybe you'll get to sit with us next time!" Livvi called back with a grin.

"I feel so alone…" Jasmine lamented, turning back to face the front and resting her chin on her desk.

"Still, it is a shame that we weren't all close to each other." Livvi turned to Isabel, who was sat on her right.

"It would be _waaaayy_ too convenient if we all ended up next to each other," Isabel replied, shrugging her shoulders. She started running her hands through Carys' hair. "Did you even brush your hair this morning, Carys?"

"A-Ah, umm," Carys stuttered, throwing a timid glance over her shoulder. "I-I gave it a quick brush before I left the house."

"Honestly," Isabel sighed, attempting to smooth out the stray hairs. "You need to start taking better care of yourself."

Carys fidgeted uncomfortably but didn't respond.

"You say that," Livvi began. "But it looks to me like you enjoy taking care of her!"

"No, I'm just so used to it." Isabel's response was dismissive, but a soft smile appeared on her face. "Besides, someone needs to take care of her."

"I-I don't think it looks all that bad," Carys said quietly, throwing a nervous glance back at them.

"Hmmm." Isabel frowned. Carys' hair was still sticking out in places. "I guess I've got no choice." She reached into her school bag and pulled out a hairbrush.

"Ahh!" Carys cried in alarm as Isabel plunged the brush into her hair and vigorously set to work.

"Anyway…" Livvi was about to ask about Isabel and Carys' adventures again, when the classroom door opened and a tall man with greying hair walked in.

"Alright, class!" he called authoritatively. "My name is Mr Draper and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year! I imagine that you all have a lot of catching up to do, but that will have to wait until after the opening ceremony!" He stood behind his podium and surveyed the class, as if etching each face into his memory.

"He's our homeroom teacher?" Isabel whispered to Livvi, slyly returning her hairbrush to her bag. "He seems a little scary."

"I remember Tessa mentioning Mr Draper before," Livvi hissed back. "Best not to get on his bad side."

"Miss Weston!"

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Livvi jumped in fright and shot to her feet as Mr Draper called loudly across the classroom at her. All eyes turned on her.

"I recommend that you not attempt to speak over me during class," Mr Draper said sternly. "Teaching your older sister last year has given me little patience for rule-breaking."

"It won't happen again, Sir!" Livvi bowed her head in apology.

"Very good. Sit down." Mr Draper turned his attention back to the rest of the class as Livvi hastily sat down again.

"Ooh, aren't we the troublemaker?" Isabel grinned at her.

Livvi shot an angry look at her in response, but didn't say anything – she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. It was bad enough that he'd been able to identify her as Tessa's younger sister so easily.

"…So, we'll be heading down to the sports' hall in a couple of minutes for the opening ceremony." Mr Draper continued. "Before we do, though, I have one more announcement to make. We've had a last-minute transfer into this class." He beckoned to the open doorway, presumably to the transfer student waiting in the corridor.

"A transfer student at this time?" Isabel murmured. "I guess the start of the year is as good a time as any to transfer, but still…" She trailed off as a boy wearing dark grey trousers and a green jumper, the male version of the school's uniform, walked into the room.

"Huh?!" Livvi gasped in surprise as the boy wrote his name on the blackboard and turned back to face the class.

"This is James Burton. He'll be your classmate from today onwards," Mr Draper said. "Go ahead and introduce yourself to your new classmates," he added, turning to the new student.

"Sure. My name's James Burton. I come from Pallet Town. I hope to get along with all of you!" James Burton looked out across the classroom and politely addressed them.

"Alright, Mr Burton, you can sit…" Mr Draper bent over his register for a second. "…Next to Miss Fraser." He gestured to the empty seat on Isabel's right. Turning back to the rest of the class, he started speaking again. "Alright, we're heading down to the opening ceremony now. There's no need for you to bring your bags!"

* * *

 _9:25am, 5_ _th_ _September 2005_

"Phew! There was still space next to you guys!" Jasmine let out a sigh of relief as she dropped into a chair on Carys' left. The sports' hall was pretty packed as all the students attempted to file in. Thankfully, Mr Draper's prompt instructions to head down had given them the opportunity to get to their seats before most of the rest of the school did.

"Th-That's a relief." Carys smiled at her, clearly relieved to be sat between friends rather than next to strangers.

"Hmm?" Jasmine looked around. "Hang on! Where's Livvi?"

"Oh, yeah!" Isabel grinned over at her. "Get this: The moment we got down here, Livvi went straight to sit next to the transfer student!"

"She did?!" Jasmine cried in surprise. "Livvi almost never chooses to sit next to a boy instead of with us!"

"I know!" Isabel nodded knowingly. "This is very suspicious!"

"Maybe she knows him from somewhere?" Carys suggested. "She sounded surprised when she first saw him in the classroom."

"Now that you mention it, I seem to remember her acting a little odd after the transfer student walked in," Isabel said thoughtfully. She strained to look over the heads of the students around them in the direction of Livvi. "They seem to get along well."

"I wonder if he's one of the boys Livvi was travelling with over the summer," Jasmine sighed.

"That seems like a bit of a crazy coincidence to me," Isabel replied.

"I-I guess we'll find out later," said Carys. "We'll see each other again in the classroom afterwards."

* * *

"So, umm, why are you here?" Livvi asked. "And more importantly, why haven't you been in contact _at all_ since we got back from the Sevii Islands?"

"Ah, well," James began in a non-committed tone. "When I got home, I found out that the school I was supposed to attend in Pallet Town closed down over the summer – my parents had received a letter from them just before I got home."

"So, you needed to find somewhere else to go to school?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah." James nodded. "In the end, we settled on this school. I thought it might be the one you were going to, but I wasn't sure!"

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't contact me at all." Livvi frowned at him.

"Sorry about that!" James grinned back at her. "I kind of wanted to keep this whole thing a secret until I knew whether we were in the same school. You weren't lonely, were you?"

"O-Of course not!" Livvi snapped, folding her arms and turning away from him. "I just wanted to know what you were up to!"

"I get it, I get it." James smiled at her. "Still, you should probably try and keep it down – you don't want to get told off again like you were earlier!"

"You heard that?!" Livvi cried in surprise.

"I was right outside the door!" James grinned. "It was hard not to!"

"He only picked on me because he taught my sister last year," Livvi grumbled.

"Still, I was glad though," James said. "Until then, I still wasn't sure if we were both in the same school. I was relieved to hear your voice."

"…I'm glad I was able to help," Livvi replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah." James nodded. "I didn't want the only other person I knew at this school to have been Dean!"

"Dean's here as well?"

"Of course! He couldn't go to the school in Pallet Town either!"

"Did he end up in a different class?"

"Yeah. It would be kind of weird to assign two transfer students to the same class, wouldn't it?"

"I guess so," Livvi replied. She looked ahead to the stage, where the head teacher was preparing to make a speech. "We should probably stop talking now."

"Yeah." James nodded. "But we're only in school for half a day today, so we can talk in the afternoon."

* * *

 _11:45am, 5_ _th_ _September 2005_

"Oh, I guess they already went home." Livvi looked around the classroom in disappointment as she realised that her friends weren't there. There was no sign of their school bags by their desks either.

"So, this is my desk?" James walked over and put his hand on the desk he'd been assigned earlier that morning.

"Looks like you're quite close to me!" Livvi said as she picked up her school bag from her own desk. "One of my friends is between us."

"Cool," James replied. "I was expecting to end up surrounded by complete strangers."

"I guess you got lucky!" Livvi grinned. "Still, I feel a bit sorry for Dean – he's probably not with anyone who he knows."

"He'll be fine." James shrugged. "He spent most of the spring and summer travelling around by himself, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah." Livvi moved over to join him at his desk. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure." James nodded.

The two of them left the classroom and started walking down the corridor. There still a number of other students milling around the building, some of them waiting to talk to teachers, while others were still heading back to their classrooms to collect their things. The corridor itself was bland and uninteresting – grey walls and a grey floor. It stretched along the length of the building from one end to the other. All the classrooms were to their left, while to their right were windows which looked down on the sports field.

Almost halfway down the corridor, they finally reached the stairs down to the ground floor. They joined the throng of students heading downstairs towards the lockers by the entrance. The two of them briefly parted to stop off at their lockers before meeting up again by the door.

"So, what now?" James asked as they started walking outside.

"Hmm." Livvi pondered his question for a couple of seconds. Before she could respond, however, they were interrupted by a sudden voice from their left.

"So, who's this, Livvi?"

"Jasmine!" Livvi cried in surprise as her friend suddenly appeared on her left, giving James a half-curious, half-suspecting look.

"Yeah, come on, Livvi! We're dying to hear this!" Isabel appeared on their other side, grinning eagerly as she looked between the two of them.

"I-I tried saying that we shouldn't pry, but…" Carys added timidly, peeking out from behind Isabel.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything!" Livvi cried, looking between the three of them. "James is one of the friends I've been travelling with. I didn't know that he'd transferred into this school!"

"Yeah, I'm James Burton." James introduced himself awkwardly. Of course, he'd assumed that Livvi would have had some friends from school, but he hadn't expected to become the centre of attention all of a sudden. "Nice to meet you."

"So, you're one of the people who's been travelling with Livvi?" Jasmine looked him up and down a couple of times before smiling and extending her hand to him. "I'm Jasmine Nicholls. I've been friends with Livvi since we first entered school."

"Ah, okay. I hope we can get along." James shook her hand.

"Sure, that won't be a problem." Jasmine's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Unless you make Livvi cry, of course."

"Th-That won't happen," James replied, quickly withdrawing his hand.

"I'm Isabel Fraser!" Isabel stepped over to introduce herself. "I'm in the seat next to you, so I hope you'll let me copy your notes from time to time!"

"You'll probably be the one who needs to let me see their notes!" James laughed. He shook her hand as well.

"Whelp, I guess we'll both have to steal Livvi's notes then!" Isabel grinned. "Don't worry – I've worked out a fool proof way to get her to share!"

"Glad to hear it!"

"Hey! Why don't both of you do your own work!" Livvi snapped.

"Anyway, this is Carys Mitchell." Isabel gestured to the girl hiding behind her. "She's super shy, but if we're going to be hanging out together from now on, she'll eventually open up to you."

"P-Pleased to meet you," Carys said timidly.

"Same. I'm looking forward to getting to know you," James replied cheerfully.

Carys nodded, but remained behind Isabel.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jasmine asked. "We've got the rest of the day off…"

"I was going to go to the city centre with James," Livvi said.

"I don't remember agreeing to that!" James exclaimed.

"It was decided for you!" Livvi replied, flashing a grin at him. "Do you guys want to come along too?"

"Sure!" Isabel nodded.

"I'm always good to go into town with you!" Jasmine hastily agreed.

"I-I can come as well," Carys added quietly.

"Great!" Livvi grinned. "Shall we get going then?"

"I guess so." James admitted defeat.

"What's the best way to get into town?" Isabel asked. "It's been so long since Carys and I were in Viridian!"

"Hmm." Livvi pondered for a second. "Maybe… the bus?"

"I don't really have the money for a bus fare," Jasmine replied. "Why don't we just walk? It's not that far."

"Sounds good to me!" Isabel grinned.

The five of them were about to start walking when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Oh! James? You're here?"

James looked around to find Tessa coming out of the main entrance. The sight of her took him by surprise for a brief second. Her manner and the way she normally dressed made her seem much older than him – seeing her in her school uniform made her seem much younger.

"What are you doing here?" Livvi demanded.

"I go to school here too, you know," Tessa replied with a grin. "So, I didn't know you were coming here, James."

"Yeah," James began. "There's a story behind that." He quickly explained everything to Tessa and the others.

"That's too bad," Tessa sighed. "It must be inconvenient having to travel all the way up here every day."

"It shouldn't be a problem," James replied. "My parents bought me a bus pass for the route from here to Pallet, so it won't take too long to get to and from school."

"Ah, that's not too bad." Tessa nodded. "Are you in the same class as Livvi?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'm counting on you to look out for her."

"…I'll see what I can do," said James.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Livvi said insistently, grabbing James' arm and leading him in the direction of the school gate. "You can go off and do your own thing now, Tessa!"

"Enjoy yourselves!" Tessa called after them with a grin as they walked away.

"See you again, Tessa!" Isabel called back cheerfully, waving at her.

"So, where exactly do you want to go?" Jasmine asked.

"Hmmm." Livvi pondered for a couple of seconds. "That's a good question. Where would you like to go, James?"

"Me? Well, I'm happy to let you guys show me around…"

As James and the girls made their way towards the school gate, a boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes watched them from the doorway.

"Looks like James got settled in pretty quickly…" Dean muttered. He let out a brief sigh. He needed to work hard to make new friends as well. Still, they had a long year ahead of them. There'd be plenty of opportunities!

* * *

 **So, now you all know what the letter from Chapter 40 was about (decided to deal with it in this chapter so that the disappointment would be contained! :P). In all seriousness, I hope that this still came as a pleasant surprise. Maybe extra chapters for future stories could go into more detail about James's school life in Viridian City..? In the meantime, the next** _ **Sevii Islands**_ **extra chapter will be centred around Sonia and her struggle to get through the Coloena qualifiers in the run-up to the 2005 Sevii League.**

 **Since this is my last planned update of 2016, I'll wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! As ever, any feedback you have on this chapter is more than welcome!**

 **Until next time!**


	44. Extra: For the Honour of the Family

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Despite a couple of issues that sprang up last week while writing this chapter, I was able to get it finished on time (for once!). Continuing to move down the poll, this chapter is focused on Sonia Ross, who James, Livvi and Richard met in Coloena Town during the Sevii League.**

 **Upload Date: 1** **st** **January 2017**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 4: For the Honour of the Family**

 _Coloena Town, Sevii Islands_

 _5:43pm, 4_ _th_ _June 2005_

There was silence in the conference room deep within the household of the Hale family. There were ten seats around the heavy oak table in the centre of the room. All bar one were occupied, the seated individuals making little effort to strike up conversation with the others. A handful of other people skulked around the edges of the room, some partially concealed by the dark shadows in the corners.

There was a loud creak as the large, wooden door at the far end of the room opened slowly. An aging man with increasing numbers of grey hairs appearing atop his head and in his beard strode through the open door purposely, his stern gaze falling on each of the other people in the room. As the door closed loudly behind him, he sat himself in the largest of the chairs, at the head of the table. The others waited tensely for him to speak.

"I thank you all for gatherin' here," he said, looking around carefully once again. "I'm glad to see that all of the families within the Hale family are accounted for."

There was no response to his words. They all knew better than to interrupt Douglas Hale, head of the Hale family and the clan that bore the same name. They, in turn, were the heads of the various other families that made up the clan. For them all to have been called together like this could mean only one thing.

"As I'm sure you've already guessed." Hale continued. "Our meetin' this evenin' concerns the approachin' 2005 Sevii League."

The family heads looked around at each other, some sharing knowing looks, while the less experienced watched their seniors carefully for indications of what to do next.

"As such." It was Hale who spoke once again. "I wish to discuss with all of you our priorities for the upcomin' league and which brackets we want to win in the Coloena qualifiers." He looked around at the gathered family heads expectantly. This was the signal that they were allowed to speak.

"As ever, Sir," one of the seated heads began. He was the head of the Lowe family, Jonathon Lowe. "Our highest priority is ensurin' that one of our candidates dethrones the Carter family from the position of Champion."

"It's easy to just say that," another, Benjamin Fairhurst of the Fairhurst family, replied. "Don't forget that the Murphy family are also targetin' the championship this year. Their trainers have been performin' well throughout the last year – we need a set of capable candidates if we're goin' to overcome 'em."

"Let's start with the brackets we want to win in the Coloena qualifiers!" Seth Bevan of the Bevan family interrupted him. "Each individual family may enter one candidate per bracket. Since the Murphy family is more numerous than our own, they'll be able to field more candidates – we need to decide where to place our best trainers."

"It's a forgone conclusion that the Murphy family will win the 1st Bracket," David Knole of the Knole family said dismissively. "With the other families all focusin' their best trainers in that bracket, we'd be better off tryin' to win as many of the lower brackets as possible."

"Are you suggestin' that we give up on the 1st Bracket?" Fairhurst demanded. "It's the most prestigious of all the brackets in the Coloena qualifiers!"

"The Hale family doesn't give up!" Knole replied, clearly irritated by the implications of Fairhurst's statement. "But we need to decide whether we're aimin' for the championship or the 1st Bracket!"

"Agreed!" Clive Lewis of the Lewis family added. "Bracket winners are all given priority for spaces in the Sevii League – a winner in the 30th Bracket would be considered before a runner-up in the 1st Bracket! We either gamble on the 1st, or focus all our efforts on the championship!"

"Huh. I see your point." Fairhurst pondered this for a couple of seconds.

"How about we put it to a vote then?" Lowe asked. He looked to Hale for approval, who nodded in response. "All those in favour of aimin' for the most number of brackets won, raise your hands!"

The ten members sat around the table all raised their hands.

"That settles it then." Knole nodded in satisfaction.

"What will be our strategy for the qualifiers then?" Henry Jules of the Jules family asked, looking around at his fellow heads.

"If the priority is winnin' as many brackets as possible…" Thomas Holston of the Holston family began. "…Then we need to spread our best trainers out across the brackets."

"But where is it best to allocate our best trainers?" Garth Nailor of the Nailor family asked.

"Winnin' a high-prestige bracket is a massive mark of pride for a Coloena trainer," Fairhurst replied. "Convincin' our best trainers to compete in lower-prestige brackets will be a tough task."

"I propose that we start placin' our best from the 3rd Bracket and below!" Lewis suddenly proclaimed. "The 3rd Bracket is still sufficiently prestigious, but avoids all of the tough trainers put forward for the 1st and 2nd brackets!"

"Who is our best trainer?" Bevan asked. "Are they someone who would be willin' to settle with the 3rd Bracket?"

"The Hale family's best trainer..." Jules pondered for a couple of seconds. "Wouldn't that be your grandkid, Ross?"

"Hmm." William Ross of the Ross family reflected on the question. "Yes, I believe Kyle would be willin' to participate in the 3rd Bracket in order to stand a better chance at the championship."

"Are you confident in his skills?" Fairhurst asked sceptically.

"I believe you've already seen Kyle's strength with your own eyes, Fairhurst," Ross replied. "There's no need for me to answer."

"If I may," Holston interrupted them. "I believe that we should operate a 'two-man' system in each of the brackets from the 3rd down, much like the one we once used back in the 1997 Sevii League!"

"You mean have a prime candidate for each bracket, with another trainer we're confident in actin' as their back-up?" Lowe asked. "That makes sense if our aim is to win as many of brackets as possible."

"Very well!" The other heads fell silent at the sound of Hale's voice booming from the head of the table. He looked around once more. "We'll reconvene a week from now to decide the allocation of the brackets. In the meantime, make sure that all our trainers keep up with their trainin'."

He stood and walked back towards the large wooden door. The room remained silent as walked through and shut it behind him.

* * *

 _6:13pm, 19_ _th_ _June 2005_

"Man, trainin' was so intense today," Sonia muttered tiredly as she trudged back along the street from the Hale family training centre. She'd arrived at 8:30 in the morning and had been training until ten minutes ago, with only a single, one-hour break for lunch at around noon. Even though she wasn't the one doing the actual fighting, it was still exhausting having to constantly strain to think of tactics and follow the way the battles unfolded. Her exuberant way of cheering for her pokémon didn't help either.

"Teeedddiii," Ediu sighed. He was lying over her right shoulder, completely drained after all the day's fighting.

"You did a great job today, Ediu!" Sonia smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm sure we got a lot stronger!"

"Teeddiii." Ediu smiled back and licked her cheek.

Their training regimen had become even more intensive recently. The Coloena qualifiers for the Sevii League were to be held the following day and each family's preparations had reached a fever pitch. Thanks to the number of brackets, Sonia was all but guaranteed to be able to participate in the qualifiers, but winning her way through was something she needed to prepare for as much as possible. Even in the lowest bracket, the winner would be given priority for selection for the Sevii League – no one was going to be holding back at any stage in the qualifiers.

The trainers who Coloena Town would eventually send to the Sevii League were those who trained the hardest and longest, constantly straining to at the limits of both their own abilities and those of their pokémon. There was no room for sympathy – every weakness the enemy showed, every mistake they made had to be ruthlessly exploited. There was no other way to survive the qualifiers.

Despite the intensity of her training, Sonia remained sceptical of her chances. She'd worked hard since officially becoming a trainer back in April to correct the problems in her techniques, but some glaring issues remained. It was rare enough for a beginner trainer to make it through the Coloena qualifiers. The most recent had been four years ago, when her older brother had won the 18th Bracket on his first challenge.

As if in response to her thoughts, Sonia rounded a corner and caught sight of Kyle standing at one end of a practise arena further down the street. His trusted partner, Kanga the kangaskhan, was facing off against the hulking form of a snorlax. They appeared to be in the middle of a battle.

"Let's go and watch 'em!" Sonia grinned at Ediu. This street was on the way home anyway. As they approached, they heard Kyle shout out an order.

"Kanga, use Aerial Ace!"

"Kaaannnggaa!" Kanga raced forwards, slashing at the snorlax with a quick, precise strike.

"Snnooorr!" Her opponent grunted in pain, but remained upright.

"Xaxa, use Rollout!" The opposing trainer, a boy from a rival family, called.

"Laaaxxxxx!" Xaxa jumped into the air with surprising speed. Tucking himself into a ball, he hit the ground and rolled towards Kanga, smashing into her and forcing her to take a couple of steps back.

"Use Mega Punch!" Kyle yelled as Xaxa popped back out and attempted to pull back.

"Kaaaannnnaa!" Kanga slugged her opponent with a powerful blow to the stomach.

"Snnoorr!" Xaxa grunted in pain: even his colossal stomach couldn't escape unscathed from such a powerful attack. He toppled backwards and landed on the ground with a loud crash.

"Hang in there, Xaxa!"

"Snnoorrrr!" Despite the damage, Xaxa managed to pull himself back up, fixing Kanga with a determined stare. At least, Sonia thought he was – it was difficult to tell with a snorlax.

"I knew you could do it!" Xaxa's trainer grinned. "Use Body Slam!"

"Laaaaaxxxx!" Xaxa charged at Kanga recklessly, the ground shaking slightly with each massive step he took.

"Heh." A smug grin appeared on Kyle's face. He nodded at Kanga.

"Kaaanna!" Kanga suddenly jumped to one side, avoiding Xaxa's attack.

"Finish this up with Dizzy Punch!" Kyle called.

"Skkhhaaannn!" Kanga threw a powerful punch at Xaxa as the latter tripped and started toppling forwards. There was a crash as the snorlax hit the ground. He remained motionless.

"Xaxa, no!" his trainer cried.

"Hah! You'll have to try harder than that to beat me, Murphy!" Kyle cackled in delight, patting Kanga on the shoulder before withdrawing her.

"Grrr!" Roy Murphy, one of the aces of the Murphy family, growled in response. "Mark my words, I'll crush you at the league! And then the Murphy family will be the ones to take the championship!"

"Yeah, sure!" Kyle said dismissively. "Keep tellin' yourself that!"

As Roy withdrew Xaxa and left the arena in anger, Kyle noticed Sonia watching from the other side of the fence.

"Great work, Kyle!" she called, grinning at him.

"Hey, li'l sis!" Kyle grinned back at her. "You all done with today's trainin'?"

"Yeah." Sonia nodded as Kyle left the arena and walked around to join her. "It was pretty intense again today…"

"Well, it's the only way that you're goin' to be better!" Kyle ruffled her hair. "How're you doin', Ediu?"

"Teeeddiii!" Ediu gave him a tired grin.

"You're tired out too? Good, that means you've been tryin' your hardest again today!"

The two of them walked back along the street in the direction of the Ross family house.

"You lookin' forward to your first League qualifier?" Kyle asked, grinning at Sonia.

"I'm a bit nervous," Sonia replied. "But it should be fine, right?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine!" Kyle grinned reassuringly. "You're my little sister, after all!"

"…I guess I have been trainin' pretty hard," Sonia sighed. "But still, I'm sure you'll definitely get through, big bro!"

"Well, yeah!" Kyle laughed. "I'm basically the best trainer the Hale family has now!"

"You know, you could be a little less arrogant about it," Sonia sighed.

"Nothin' wrong with statin' the truth!" Kyle replied. "Besides, the family is relyin' on me – I can't lose!"

"I guess," Sonia said thoughtfully. "I'm probably just goin' to be put as the Ross candidate in one of the lower brackets – I'm still a new trainer after all."

"You've gotta start somewhere." Kyle smiled at her. "Besides, I was only supposed to be supportin' someone else when I won the 18th Bracket in my first year!"

"Yeah, but you're _you_ ," Sonia mumbled. "I'm not as good at this as you are."

The two of them arrived back at their house and pushed open the front door.

"We're home!" Kyle yelled.

"Welcome back!" Their mother quickly appeared to greet them. "Head on into the study – your grandfather is here!"

"Grandad is here?" A puzzled look briefly crossed Sonia's face. "Is it to do with the qualifiers?"

"Yes!" Their mother nodded. "Now, don't keep him waitin'!"

She ushered the two of them along the old-fashioned hallway lined with photos of previous Ross family members stretching back generations. At the end on the right, she pushed them gently through the door to the study.

Behind the heavy wooden desk sat the grey-haired figure of William Ross, Kyle and Sonia's grandfather and the head of the Ross family. His eyes moved to survey them as they walked in.

"Take a seat." He nodded in the direction of the two seats in front of the desk.

"Yes, Granda- I-I mean, Sir!" Sonia stuttered slightly as she moved over and took her seat. Kyle sat down next to her without a word. Though they referred to him using the more affectionate 'Grandad' between themselves and their parents, William Ross was a distant figure in the family. He spent more time at the Hale house than he did with his other family members. He had a cold, steely demeanour and a harsh gaze which always made Sonia feel uncomfortable. His authority as family head was undisputed and his will was always followed.

"I trust your trainin' has been goin' well," he said. It was a statement, not a question. "I've come to let you know where you've been placed for the Coloena qualifiers tomorrow." He looked at Kyle. "As we discussed a couple of weeks ago, you'll be our candidate in the 3rd Bracket, Kyle. You're also the designated Hale family candidate, with Julia Lowe actin' as your back-up."

Sonia flinched instinctively as Kyle suddenly spoke. "That won't be necessary." He was the only member of the family who could speak to their grandfather like that. If it had been her, she'd have been punished on the spot.

"Hmf." A small smile tugged at William's face, momentarily disrupting his uncompromising expression. "I have absolute faith in you, Kyle. You understand that the allocation of a back-up is merely a formality."

"Still, it's insultin' that the rest of the Hale family still don't trust my skills…" Kyle mumbled.

Sonia's heart leapt uncomfortably as William turned his gaze on her. "You, Sonia, will be the Ross candidate in the 29th Bracket." Of course, the second-to-last one. She'd been expecting to be placed low though. "You'll be actin' as the back-up for Atticus Holston, the designated Hale family candidate."

"I'm backin' up Atticus?!" Sonia cried in surprise. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked immediately as William frowned at her. Atticus Holston was among the better trainers in the Hale family. The fact that he was being allocated to the 29th Bracket was a big surprise.

"I expect you to fight your hardest in tomorrow's qualifiers." William continued, looking between his two grandchildren. "The Hale family strategy this year is to win as many brackets as possible to secure as many places as we can in the Sevii League. The entire family will be watchin' and countin' on both of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kyle and Sonia both replied.

"Very well. You may go," William looked back at the papers on his desk and picked up his pen. "I suggest that you spend this evenin' gettin' in as much last-minute trainin' as you can to prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

 _8:23pm, 19_ _th_ _June 2005_

"Quick, Ediu, use Slash!" Sonia called.

"Teeedddiiii!" Ediu nodded and raced forwards, raising his right claw in preparation.

"Hah! Too slow!" Kyle grinned. "Kanga, use Aerial Ace!"

"Kaaaannnnggaaa!" Kanga charged towards Ediu. With a surprisingly nimble strike, she avoided Ediu's attack and caught him in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Ediu!" Sonia cried in alarm.

"Teedddiii!" Ediu pulled himself unsteadily back to his feet.

"You need to take more care when attackin'," Kyle said, walking over to join her. "You were wide open from the moment you started your attack."

"Should I have waited for you to attack instead?" Sonia asked, spraying Ediu with a super potion.

"Hmm." Kyle thought for a couple of seconds. "You could have done. But really what you need to do is make sure that you're lookin' out for the opponent's counter attack."

"I'm not sure Ediu and I could have stopped that attack even if we'd known it was comin'," Sonia sighed.

"Well, Aerial Ace always hits." Kyle shrugged. "But it can be blocked by other attacks."

Though William had only 'suggested' that they spend the evening training for the qualifiers, both knew that he fully expected them to act on his advice. It was getting late, with the sun almost gone from the sky, but they continued to train on the arena behind their house.

"So, how should I have blocked Aerial Ace?" Sonia asked. "I've never been shown the technique for it."

"It's really simple!" Kyle assured her. "Make sure both you and Ediu are watchin' Kanga's claws very carefully. The moment she attacks, you need to hit the attackin' claw with as much power as you've got – that way you can deflect the hit and minimise the amount of damage you take."

"Alright, let's give it a try!" Sonia nodded.

"Kanga, use Aerial Ace!" Kyle called, moving back out of the way.

"Kaaaannnnggaaa!" Kanga charged towards Ediu.

"Use Slash to block it!" Sonia called, timing her order to coincide with the start of Kanga's strike.

"Teeedddddiii!" Ediu swiped with his right claw, batting Kanga's hand down temporarily. The kangaskhan immediately recovered and landed her attack, however.

"Looks like you're not usin' enough power!" Kyle called. "You need to strike with more force and try to block the attack rather than just deflect it!"

"I'm tryin' my best!" Sonia retorted.

"Don't worry about it!" Kyle grinned. "I'd say we've got another couple of hours before we have to go back in – we can keep tryin' 'til you get it!"

"Alright." Sonia helped Ediu back to his feet. "Let's go again!"

* * *

 _9:34am, 20_ _th_ _June 2005_

"Finish up with Slash!"

"Teeedddiiiii!"

"Arrriiiaaaa!"

"Osa, no!"

"Ariados is unable to battle, the winner is Teddiursa! The match goes to Sonia Ross of the Ross family!"

"Phew!" Sonia let out a sigh of relief as Ediu ran back over to her. They'd made it past their first opponent. There were still countless other trainers they needed to beat though and it was only going to get harder from here on.

"Great work out there!"

Sonia looked around to see a boy with wavy, black hair approaching her. "Thanks, Atticus!" she called in response. "How did your match go?"

"I won," Atticus replied confidently. "Looks like the plan the family heads came up with is workin'!"

"I just hope that I don't let the family down," Sonia sighed. "I mean, I'm a new trainer, but they still put me as your back-up…"

"Don't you worry!" Atticus smiled kindly at her. "I'm the Hale family candidate, so the onus is on me to get through this. You can go all out and not think about the family. Make sure you enjoy yourself as much as possible."

"Thanks, Atticus," Sonia replied, returning the smile.

"No problem." Atticus looked around as he spotted someone gesturing to him. "I need to get goin' – they'll be drawin' the next matchups in a bit."

"I should go as well," Sonia replied. "I need to get Ediu a potion."

They parted ways and Sonia headed back towards the first aid station. She wondered how Kyle was doing. Knowing him, he'd have already won his first battle and be well on his way to winning his second. He had great stamina, and so did Kanga. The two of them combined would have no trouble facing consecutive battles like this. Privately, she thought it was a shame that he had been prevented from taking on the 1st Bracket. With his skills, he'd have swept through it with no problems!

"Hey, Sonia! How's it goin'?"

Sonia jumped as she was suddenly addressed in a friendly tone. "Ah! Sorry, Rose!" She apologised. "I won my first battle, but it was kinda close. How about you?"

"I won too," Rose replied, coming to stand next to her. "It's my first time bein' a Hale family candidate – it's tense enough bein' a candidate from the Bevan family!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to win the 19th Bracket!" Sonia replied confidently. "I've seen you trainin' before – there's no way anyone can stop you!"

"Well, I'd be nothin' if it wasn't for Bulb!" Rose grinned, patting her gloom on the head.

"Looommm!"

"I'm only supportin' Atticus this year, but I need to try my hardest so that I'll get picked as a candidate next year," Sonia said, a determined expression appearing on her face.

The two of them reached the first aid station and picked up potions to use on their pokémon. As they continued talking, they heard an announcement over the intercom.

"Will all trainers please return to their brackets for the matchups for the next round!"

"Looks like we've gotta go!" Rose grinned. "Good luck in your next battle, Sonia!"

"Same to you!" Sonia called back. As she headed back over to the arenas being used for the 29th Bracket, she caught sight of Atticus waving to her.

"They're about to draw the next round matchups," he said as she reached him. "How are you feelin'?"

"A bit nervous," Sonia replied. "But I'll do my best!"

"Glad to hear it!"

The names of the remaining trainers in the bracket were all put in a bag and were drawn two at a time. The names were read out as soon as they were picked and the trainers they belonged to went off to start their battle. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Sonia's name to appear.

"Sonia Ross of the Ross family!" the Pokémon Association official announced. He read the name on the other piece of paper. "And Atticus Holston!"

"H-Huh?!" Sonia cried in surprise.

"Aw, that's a shame," Atticus sighed. "The draw is always random, so there was always a chance this might happen."

"What do we do?" Sonia asked, following him as he moved off towards the arena. "I'm your back-up – I'm supposed to help you win the bracket, aren't I?"

"It's unfortunate that the candidate and their back-up have both been drawn against each other early on," Atticus began. "But that's just the way things work."

"Is there a plan for somethin' like this?"

"Of course!" Atticus grinned at her. "No matter who your opponent is, always go all out in search of victory – that's central to the Hale family's philosophy!"

"B-But what if I beat you?" Sonia blurted out without really thinking. "I-I mean, not that I think I would, but…"

Atticus laughed. "If you win this battle, then that means you're more worthy to be the Hale family candidate than I am. Make sure you go all out, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Sonia nodded as she took up her position.

"Alright, this is a 29th Bracket qualifier between Sonia Ross of the Ross family and Atticus Holston of the Holston family!" the referee announced. "The match will be one-on-one and will be over when one side's pokémon is no longer able to battle! Are you both ready?"

Atticus and Sonia both nodded.

"Then begin!"

"Go, Ediu!" Sonia immediately called, throwing out the teddiursa's pokéball.

"I choose you, Vela!" Atticus shouted. He threw his own ball.

Vela the sudowoodo burst out of the ball and landed on the ground, looking over at Ediu.

"Good luck, Sonia!" Atticus called. "Let's make this a great battle!"

"Same to you!" Sonia yelled back.

"Use Low Kick!" Atticus ordered.

Vela immediately rushed forwards. As he reached Ediu, he stuck out his leg and tripped the teddiursa over.

"Ediu!" Sonia cried in alarm as he yelped in pain. However, he quickly pulled himself back to his feet and gave Sonia a reassuring look.

"Use Slam!" Atticus called, not wasting a moment.

Vela spun around and ploughed into Ediu from behind, throwing him to the ground with a thud. Once again, however, he pulled himself back to his feet and growled menacingly at Vela.

"Use Feint Attack!" Sonia ordered.

With a cry to show he understood, Ediu charged towards Vela, darting from side to side, keeping the exact direction of his attack concealed until the very moment he struck. Despite the successful hit, his opponent didn't seem all that fazed by it.

"Use Rock Slide!" Atticus called.

Vela quickly started ripping up the ground to form large boulders.

"Get back, Ediu!" Sonia shouted urgently.

Ediu jumped back as Vela started hurling the boulders towards him, but didn't go back far enough. He let out a cry of pain as he was struck by a couple of the boulders and hurled back.

"Are you okay?" Sonia cried in shock. Much to her relief, he pulled himself back up. Though he was noticeably limping, he'd gotten off a lot better than she'd first thought. "Alright, use Slash!"

Ediu charged back towards Vela, his injury slowing him down somewhat. The sudowoodo, apparently surprised by his quick recovery, reacted too slowly to evade the attack. She let out a loud cry as Ediu raked her rocky side with his claw, luckily managing to strike a weak spot.

"Stick it out, Vela!" Atticus called. "Finish this up with Double-Edge!"

Pulling herself back up, Vela nodded and charged towards Ediu, who had retreated in Sonia's direction. As she approached, Ediu made a last-minute dive to the right to avoid the attack.

"Use Focus Punch!" Sonia yelled as Vela sailed past.

Ediu nodded and starting focusing all of his power into his right fist. As a dark-red glow enveloped it, Atticus shouted out another order for Vela.

"Use Double-Edge! Knock him out now!"

Vela charged back towards Ediu. Before she could reach him, though, a fierce grin appeared on the teddiursa's face.

"Go!" Sonia yelled.

Ediu sprang forwards, hurling his fist out ahead of him. There was a loud thud as it connected with Vela and sent her flying back with a crash. As the dust cleared, it became obvious that she wasn't getting up again.

"No way," Atticus gasped in surprise.

Ediu, breathing deeply as his fist returned to normal, looked over at Sonia and grinned tiredly at her.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Teddiursa is the winner!"

Realising that she'd been holding her breath, Sonia let out a deep sigh. It had been close, but she'd actually managed to win.

"Teeeddddiii!" Ediu ran back to her.

"Great work, Ediu," Sonia said, smiling as she scooped him up into her arms. She was shaking a little bit, still stunned by her victory.

"Well, you certainly surprised me!" Atticus called as he withdrew Vela and started walking over towards her. He smiled at her. "Congrats, Sonia. I guess you're the Hale family candidate now!"

That was a terrifying thought.

"Thanks, Atticus." Sonia smiled a very wobbly smile in response.

* * *

 _10:21am, 20_ _th_ _June 2005_

News of Sonia's unexpected victory over Atticus in the 29th Bracket had spread like wildfire through the Hale family. Much to her dismay, she'd instantly become the centre of attention, with countless other Hale trainers flocking to see her during the mid-morning break. Thankfully, Kyle had arrived and taken her away from them, but there was something that bothered her much more waiting for her.

"Looks like the family heads want to see you." Kyle had said. "You'd better go over and see 'em – you don't want to keep 'em waitin'!"

Fortunately, the meeting had been brief. Though the head of the Holston family was unhappy at the surprise defeat of Atticus, the other heads had unanimously agreed to appoint Sonia as the new Hale family candidate in the 29th Bracket. As it turned out, however, the remaining Hale family trainers in the bracket had been knocked out anyway.

So, with the expectations of the entire Hale family resting on her shoulders, Sonia had returned to the arenas in time for the draw for the next round.

"Sonia Ross of the Ross family!" the official announced as he read the name on the scrap of paper. Pulling out a second one, he read out the name of her opponent: "Samuel Pearson of the Pearson family!"

Sonia's heart sank. The Pearson family was part of the Murphy family, one of the Hale family's biggest rivals in Coloena Town. She knew Samuel as well – he was a capable trainer and not the kind of person that she could take lightly.

As she walked over to the arena and took her position, Samuel called over to her from the other end. "I guess I should thank you for beatin' Atticus! I wasn't sure I'd be able to beat him!"

In other words, he thought that she'd be a pushover in comparison.

"This is a 29th Bracket qualifier between Sonia Ross of the Ross family and Samuel Pearson of the Pearson family!" the referee announced. "This will be a one-on-one battle and will end once one side's pokémon is no longer able to battle! Are you both ready?"

Sonia gave a shaky nod, while Samuel also nodded in the referee's direction.

"Very well, begin!"

"Go, Semu!" Samuel called.

"Paaaarrrrraaa!" Semu the parasect, easily distinguished by the large mushroom on his back, burst out of the pokéball Samuel had thrown and materialised on the ground.

"Go, Ediu!" Sonia threw out her own pokéball.

"Teeeedddiiii!" Ediu cried as he burst out of the ball and landed on the ground.

"Start out with Slash!" Samuel ordered. "Don't hold back!"

"Paaarrrraaa!" Semu sprang forwards, catching Ediu and Sonia off guard despite his comparatively slow speed.

"Teedddiiii!" Ediu cried in pain as he was struck by the parasect's powerful pincer. He stumbled back, but retained his balance and quickly recovered.

"Use Slash!" Sonia shouted. She needed to counter attack immediately – once Samuel gained the initiative, he rarely lost it.

"TeediiiI!" Ediu charged forwards, raising his right claw to attack.

However, Semu deftly evaded the attack and darted around to Ediu's flank.

"Use Leech Life!" Samuel called.

"Paaaarrrraa!" Semu dove in and sank his fangs into Ediu's flank.

"TeedddiiiI!" Ediu yelped in pain as his energy was drained.

"Use Feint Attack!" Sonia yelled.

"Teedddiiiii!" Ediu quickly struck back at Semu, knocking him back.

"Use Giga Drain!" Samuel shouted.

"Paaarrraaaa!" Semu fired a green beam towards Ediu, striking him before he could react. He let out another cry as his energy was drained even further.

Sonia bit her lip. She knew that Ediu wouldn't last that much longer if Semu kept up his attacks. She needed to strike back with a powerful attack. "Ediu, use Focus Punch!"

"Teedddiiiii!" Ediu grimaced as Semu lifted his attack. He started focusing all his energy into his right fist.

"There it is!" Samuel grinned. "I was wonderin' how long it would take you to pull out your best attack!" He nodded at Semu. "Use Slash!"

"Paaarrrrraaa!" Semu charged forwards again. Ediu attempted to dodge the incoming attack, but was a split second too late. As he was thrown back with a crash, the built-up energy in his arm started to fade and it returned to its normal colour.

"Now use Slash again!" Samuel yelled as Ediu tried to pull himself back to his feet.

"Paaaarrraaa!" Semu dove in and slashed at Ediu again, sending him crashing back to the ground with a thud.

"Ediu!" Sonia cried in alarm.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Parasect is the winner! This match goes to Samuel Pearson of the Pearson family!"

As the reality of her defeat started to sink in, Sonia suddenly felt shell-shocked. She stumbled out onto the arena and scooped Ediu up into her arms.

"It was stupid of you to rely on Focus Punch," Samuel said dismissively as he recalled Semu. "It's powerful, but the moment the opponent breaks your focus, it's over." He let out a sigh. "You managed to beat Atticus; I'm disappointed that you couldn't put up more of a fight that this."

"Mr Pearson, if you don't mind, we need this arena for the next match!" the referee called. "Same to you, Miss Ross!"

"Sure! Sorry about that!" Samuel turned and left the arena.

Sonia pulled herself back to her feet and walked back in the other direction. She felt hollow inside and her legs felt as though they would give out from under her at any moment. Her energy had just drained away. Her heart thumped away – she consciously felt each painful beat. A drop of water suddenly landed on Ediu's head. She realised that she was crying. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve and trying to blink back her tears, she staggered over to the mesh fence around the arenas. She slumped against it, her legs barely supporting her anymore.

"Sonia." Sonia's blood ran cold as she heard her grandfather's voice behind her. "The family heads want to speak to you."

* * *

 _11:02am, 20_ _th_ _June 2005_

"After your surprisin' defeat of Atticus Holston, the Hale family candidate for the 29th Bracket, we had high hopes that you'd be able to go on to win the bracket," Lowe began. "We were… disappointed to learn of your early defeat."

"'Disappointed'?!" Holston shouted, thumping his fist on the table. "'Disappointed' is an understatement!"

"Calm yourself, Holston!" Jules called, an unimpressed frown forming on his face.

The heads of the major families in the Hale family were sat around the heavy, wooden table facing one another, exchanging words, sometimes heatedly. They'd had a lot to discuss.

Sonia was stood close to the foot of the table, slightly back from the edge. Her grandfather had given her a little while to compose herself before entering the room. She'd dried her eyes and the strength in her legs had recovered sufficiently that she could stand without needing support. Now that she was stood there, though, she'd found herself trembling uncontrollably and it took much of her strength to keep it as unnoticeable as possible. She hadn't uttered a word since entering the room, nor had she been invited to.

Her grandfather had also remained silent, watching the discussions between his fellow family heads. Was he embarrassed? Had she damaged his reputation? Sonia risked a brief glance up at him. His face was calm and collected, not betraying whatever emotions lay beneath the surface. He hadn't once looked at her since they'd arrived.

"This isn't a simple case of a trainer failin' to win the bracket they were assigned!" Fairhurst called. "She was defeated by a member of the Murphy family! And by Pearson's brat, no less!"

"Exactly!" Holston roared, drops of spit flying from his mouth. "She has brought the whole Hale family into disrepute!"

"Well, if you put it that way…" Nailor muttered thoughtfully.

"We've recovered from far worse!" Knole replied, clearly unimpressed by Holston's outburst. "Hale candidates have been winnin' countless other brackets – our aim was never to win all of 'em!"

"That's exactly right!" Bevan nodded.

"We might have won the 29th Bracket had she not defeated a more capable candidate!" Holston retorted angrily. He jumped to his feet. Sonia flinched as he pointed an accusative finger at her. "If we overlook this, then our other trainers will become lax as well!"

"Then what are you proposin' we do?" Lewis asked.

"We need to make it clear to the others that the Hale family won't tolerate this kind of performance!" Holston began. He fixed his eyes on Sonia. "Her pokémon should be returned to the family so that they can be used by a trainer who's more worthy!"

"H-Huh?" Sonia looked up in shock, an involuntary gasp escaping her lips.

Silence descended on the room, the family heads apparently stunned by the sudden suggestion. A couple of the others, Fairhurst in particular, gave small nods of approval. Her grandfather's eyes had widened momentarily, but his face remained calm and cold.

There was a sudden interruption as the sound of the door being opened rang through the room.

"Stop!"

Sonia looked around to see Kyle striding into the room. There was a firm, restrained look on his face. Both his hands were curled into fists. "Kyle..?" she whispered as he approached. He kept walking until he was stood between Sonia and the family heads.

"I won't let you take my sister's pokémon away!" he declared defiantly. There was no fear or doubt in his voice. "Sure, she lost _one_ battle – that just means she can get better! How is she goin' to do that if she doesn't have any pokémon?"

"This doesn't concern you!" Holston was the one who responded. He glared fiercely at Kyle, and at Sonia behind him. Kyle stared back, not flinching. Sonia, shrinking back in fear, drew further behind Kyle and instinctively reached out to hold on to the back of his top. "This girl – no, the whole Hale family – needs to learn that they can't take battlin' half-heartedly! We can't uphold our reputation if they give up at the first sign of difficulty!"

"That's not what this is about!" Kyle shouted back. "Sonia didn't give up – she was bein' crushed by the pressure of suddenly becomin' the Hale family candidate! She and everyone else thought that Atticus would be the one to get through!"

"Then why did she defeat Atticus?" Holston demanded. "Why go all out against the Hale family candidate, and then cave in against a rival family member?"

"'Cause we're always trained to fight our hardest!" Kyle retorted. "'Sides, it sounds a lot like what's really botherin' you is the fact that my sister beat Atticus!"

"Of course it is!" Holston yelled. He was starting to turn a little red in the face. Sonia gripped Kyle's top slightly more tightly and leant her forehead against his back. Her trembling had become much more violent. "Atticus would have beaten that trainer with no problems and won the bracket! This girl needs to be punished for not thinkin' of the family! Her defeat was an insult to the Hale family, an insult to the Ross family, and an insult to the pokémon she received from her family!"

"Listen up, you old fart!" Kyle snapped, his tone suddenly turning more aggressive. "I was there when Sonia first got her teddiursa! That day was the happiest she'd ever been! She was thrilled that she was finally becomin' a trainer!" He paused for breath. "All this time, I've been watchin' her train, seen how hard she tries! You're tryin' to stop her from trainin' pokémon before she'd even had a chance to succeed and that'd hurt the family much more than her losin' one measly battle in her first attempt at reachin' the Sevii League! I know that she's goin' to get much, much stronger than she is today!" He took another breath. "She's my little sister, after all!"

Sonia bit her lip. She suddenly found herself remembering the day she'd first received Ediu. He was the first gift she'd ever received from her grandfather. The entire Ross family had celebrated her officially becoming a trainer. Kyle, normally always the centre of attention, hadn't bragged or tried to show off for the entire day. He'd cheered her on and been happy for her. She choked back a sob, but was unable to stop tears running down her face.

"So, if you want to take her pokémon away, then you'll have to beat me first!" Kyle shouted, holding Kanga's pokéball up high. "I challenge you to a pokémon battle!"

"You… you insolent little-" Holston made to reach for a pokéball of his own.

"Enough!"

Everyone in the room looked over as William Ross spoke. He pulled himself to his feet and glanced between Kyle and Holston.

"Kyle, you know better than to disrespect one of the family heads in the Hale family."

"But I-"

"Enough!" William fixed him with a firm glare before turning back to Holston. "I apologise for my grandson's rudeness. However, I wish to remind you that the pokémon in question was a gift from myself which I have neither the inclination nor the right to take back." His gaze turned icy. "'Sides, I don't appreciate the fact that you've upset my granddaughter."

Before Holston could respond, there was movement at the other end of the table. Douglas Hale stood up and looked around at the assembled heads, as well as Kyle and Sonia.

"My friends, we have had a long discussion that has seen raised tempers, but I feel that we have lost sight of the issue at hand. We always assumed that we wouldn't win every bracket and I don't believe that the 29th Bracket should be an exception to that. Miss Ross appears to have had the misfortune of performin' better than expected and then not bein' able to live up to our own inflated expectations for her. I do not believe that it's necessary to punish her for an upset that was mostly our own fault."

"I agree!" Nailor added. "This defeat won't harm our chances at the championship and it'll hopefully give the young lady the experience needed to become even stronger."

"As long as you, Kyle Ross, remain in the competition, I'm satisfied that we'll mount a strong challenge." Bevan nodded. "It takes a lot of guts to storm into the meetin' room like that."

Holston remained silent.

"Well, I believe that brings this meetin' to an end." Hale stood up. "We'll meet again this evenin' to discuss the results of the qualifiers and plan our strategy for the Sevii League itself. See you then."

As the family heads all stood and bustled around preparing to leave, William walked over to Kyle and Sonia. Stopping in front of Kyle, he reached out and pinched his ear.

"Oww!" Kyle yelped in pain. "What's that for, Grandad?!"

"That's 'Sir' to you!" William snapped, releasing his ear. "Perhaps you'll think twice before embarrassin' me in front of the other families next time!"

"Whatever," Kyle muttered, looking away.

Sonia briefly glanced as William moved past Kyle. He reached his hand out towards her and she immediately hid her face again. Instead of grabbing her ear, she instead felt him place his hand softly on the top of her head.

"You'll always have an ally among the family heads as long as I'm there," he said, his voice slightly softer than normal.

"Hey! Why are you only reassurin' her? I stood up to one of the family heads!" Kyle cried, turning to the side to confront him.

"You need restrainin', not reassurin'!" William growled. "I'll be havin' a word with your parents this afternoon. You'd better get back to the qualifiers, Kyle."

Kyle and Sonia watched as he left.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, looking down at Sonia.

"Y-Yeah," Sonia replied. "That's for stickin' up for me."

"Don't mention it," Kyle said, smiling at her. "I've gotta act like a big brother sometime or another, don't I?"

"Still, I can't believe you stood up to the family heads," Sonia murmured. "I hope that, one day, I can be as strong as you."

"You will. Just give it a bit of time!" Kyle assured her.

"Thanks." Sonia smiled back gratefully. She took a wobbly step towards the door; her legs still felt weak after what had happened.

"Come on." Kyle squatted down and gestured to his back. "I'll carry you back home."

"But what about your match?" Sonia asked.

"I'll run!" Kyle grinned. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could be disqualified."

"Nah!" Kyle shook his head. "Everyone knows that I'm one of the best in Coloena Town – no way would they want me out of the competition this early and because of this!"

"…You don't have to be so arrogant about it." Sonia lent against Kyle's back and put her arms around his neck. He secured her legs with his arms and stood up.

"It's not arrogant: it's the truth!" Kyle called back to her as he started walking towards the door.

"Sure, whatever you say." Sonia smiled as she rested her head against the back of his.

* * *

 **Now, I decided to write one of the battles using the new pokémon 'communication system' (for want of a better phrase) that I'm planning to implement in** _ **Pokémon Journey: Hoenn**_ **based on feedback for** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **(The battle between Sonia and Atticus, in case it wasn't already obvious). I'm interested to hear my readers' thoughts on the new system so that I can react accordingly in** _ **Hoenn**_ **.**

 **Aside from that, any other feedback on this chapter is welcome as ever. Our next extra chapter will be the penultimate and will be centred on Leo. I'm hoping to have it out sometime around the middle of January.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all had a Happy New Year and are looking forward to everything I have planned for** _ **Pokémon Journey**_ **in 2017!**

 **Until next time!**


	45. Extra: The Outcast Island Wilds

**Hello and welcome to another extra chapter for** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **This chapter is centred around Leo, the son of the Outcast Island gym leader, and, as the title suggests, goes into more detail about the wilderness that lies beyond the main settlement on Outcast Island.**

 **Upload Date: 15** **th** **January 2017**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 5: The Outcast Island Wilds**

 _Outcast Island, Sevii Islands_

 _4:21pm, 29_ _th_ _October 1997_

"I should have listened to my mother all those years ago! She told me you were no good – that you couldn't be trusted!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Markus Reed, gym leader for Outcast Island and arguably one of the toughest trainers in the Sevii Islands, had found himself in a rather difficult position. He'd just got back from a training expedition into the untamed wilds of Outcast Island to be greeted by his wife's fury.

"Then how do you explain this?" His wife brandished a photo in his face, an accusatory tone in her voice.

"Urk." Markus' stomach knotted uncomfortably and he let out a small groan instinctively. It was a photo he'd hoped she'd never see – one of him with his arm around a smiling woman who wasn't her. Worse, after his jerk-knee reaction, there was no doubt as to what their relationship had been.

"I always thought it was odd that you were travelling to Atla Town so often." His wife frowned at him, her anger barely contained. "So, you were seeing this woman behind my back all that time?"

"I-It's not like that!" Markus cried. There was no use in trying to keep it from her. If he was honest and apologised, maybe there was a chance she'd forgive him. "I happened to meet her while I was holding that training camp on Kinimo Island and one thing led to another." Seeing that she was getting angrier, he quickly moved on. "I'm sorry. There was an attractive young woman fawning over me and it kinda went to my head. I never should have done it."

"No, you shouldn't have!" his wife shouted. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Huh? It was only for about a month, I think!" Markus replied quickly. "And that was five years ago!"

"Then explain why she called here yesterday?"

"…She did?!" This took Markus completely by surprise. He hadn't even been in contact with her since he'd ended his relationship with her. "What did she want?"

"She just said that she wanted to ask a 'big favour'," his wife replied hotly. "She panicked and hung up as soon as I told her that I was your wife. Looks like I'm not the only one you lie to!"

"P-Please, just calm down..!" Markus implored her.

Out in the hallway, Markus' seven-year-old son, Leo, sat on the bottom step of the staircase, listening to the heated exchange. This had more or less become the new normal in his home over the last year or so. His mother had finally grown tired of his father spending so much time away from home training his pokémon. He usually disappeared without warning, leaving only a note announcing that he'd be away for a couple of days.

And then she'd taken that phone call from the woman in Atla Town with a 'big favour' to ask his father. That had triggered the most thorough search she'd ever conducted in the house. And that was when she'd found that photo. Leo had been watching her the whole time and had quickly realised that the coming argument was going to be the biggest one yet.

He let out a sigh as he heard their voices grow even louder as they squabbled. He just wanted to live quietly and peacefully – having to train at his father's gym was bad enough (even if it had meant he'd received his first pokémon at a much younger age than was normal); he didn't need this kind of chaos in his home life as well.

Deciding that he'd had enough, he jumped quietly to his feet and, holding his pokéball tightly in his hand, darted over to the front door. Grabbing his coat and scarf as he walked past, he pulled open the door without any worry that it would be heard over the shouting in the living room. He stepped out into the brisk afternoon air and, as he closed the door behind him, he decided to head for the one place his father had always told him not to go – the narrow pass leading out into the untamed wilderness beyond Outcast Island's main settlement.

* * *

 _Outcast Island Wilds, Sevii Islands_

 _4:59pm, 29_ _th_ _October 1997_

Leo didn't really see what his father had been making such a fuss about. Stepping out of the other end of the pass, he'd been expecting to be greeted by a vast jungle or a desolate desert, with hostile wild pokémon ready to strike in an instant.

But it just looked largely like the area around the main settlement, though admittedly with more trees and winding paths and gorges around the mountain. Every now and again, he'd see a farmhouse nestled within the terrain. He was wary of approaching them – no doubt the farmers out here would let his father know that he'd come out here. Instead, he looped around through the tough terrain, constantly checking his surroundings for any sign of other people.

Quite what he was going to do now was still a mystery. He hadn't thought that far ahead. His only desire had been to get away from all the noise and anger in the house. Now that he was out in the Wilds and had cleared his head somewhat, he started thinking about where to head next.

He would already get into trouble just for walking through the pass, so he might as well continue exploring as much as he could before he was caught. If he went further west, then he'd make it through the next pass and be able to make his way to the north of island. That area had less human presence as well, so there was less chance of him being caught.

With that plan in mind, he set off towards the next pass, managing to find it without much difficulty. As he reached the end and emerged on the western shore of the island, he was startled by a loud noise behind him.

"Dooouurrrrr!"

That distinctive howl! It could only belong to a houndour! Leo spun around to see the black, canine pokémon approaching him slowly, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Go, Gira!" Leo reacted instantly, throwing out his pokéball.

"Giirrraaa!" A yellow and brown pokémon with a long neck and a second, odd-looking head at the tip of its tail burst out of the ball. This was Gira, a girafarig and Leo's first pokémon.

"Dooourrrr!" The houndour snarled, rushing forwards to bite.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Leo called. "Then use Stomp!"

"Giirrrraaaa!" Gira raced forwards at a blinding speed, easily getting behind the houndour and slamming his powerful hoof down.

"Hoounnndd!" The houndour barked in pain, having been slammed to the ground by the force of the hit. Quickly pulling himself back up, he fired a small ball of flames back towards Gira, who flinched as it hit.

"Hang in there, Gira!" Leo called. Noticing that the houndour had just started expelling a cloud of toxic smog, he quickly gave his next order. "Get back and use Odor Sleuth!"

"Faaaaaa!" Gira jumped back. His eyes lit up with a yellow light as he scanned the houndour.

"Now use Psybeam!" Leo called.

"Giirrraaaaaff!" Gira fired a multi-coloured beam of psychic energy from the protrusions on top of his head. The beam struck the houndour, but didn't do anything.

"Huh?" Leo cried in surprise. "I thought Odor Sleuth allowed moves to hit types that they usually have no effect on!"

"Doooouurrrr!" The houndour fired another ball of flames at Gira.

"Faaaaa!" Gira grimaced in pain as he was hit.

"Gira! Are you alright?" Leo called.

"Giiirraaa!" Gira nodded, giving himself a shake to clear the soot from his face.

"Okay, use Agility and then Stomp once again!" Leo ordered. "Don't hold back!"

"Giiiiirrraaaa!" Gira stormed forwards in a flash. As he made to bring his hoof crashing down, the houndour darted clear at the last moment. Instead of attacking again, the fire type instead turned and raced off into the undergrowth and out of sight.

Leo and Gira watched out for a few seconds to make that it wasn't coming back.

"Phew! Nice work, Gira!" Leo grinned at him, deciding that the coast was clear.

"Giiirrraa!" Gira responded cheerfully.

"I was a little bit worried about whether we'd be able to cope with battling out here, but it looks like we're tougher than we thought!" Leo laughed. "Anyway, let's keep going! I want to explore as much of the wilds as I can!"

* * *

 _6:27pm, 29_ _th_ _October 1997_

Having continued on his way up the west side of Outcast Island, Leo was finally approaching the northern tip of the island. The sky had quickly turned dark as the sun set, but he'd remembered to bring a torch with him. With the exception of the encounter with that wild houndour, the trip had passed uneventfully.

"There really aren't any people up at this end of the island…" he muttered to himself, looking around. He hadn't seen another house for quite a while. He really was getting into the depths of the Wilds. Once he'd reached the northern tip of the island, maybe he should head over to the north-east side – he had once heard his father say that it was the most isolated part of the island.

On the other hand, it was really starting to get late and he didn't want to end up spending the night out here. There were plenty of trees around to offer cover, plus he could probably find a cave somewhere along the edges of the valley. But he still didn't have anything practical to sleep in – no sleeping bag at all. He hadn't actually thought he'd get as far as he had. He briefly wondered whether his parents had noticed that he was gone.

He shook the thought from his head as he continued walking down the dirt path ahead of him. The quietness of the night allowed him to hear every footstep he took. He'd mostly avoided the well-trodden paths at the start since he wanted to avoid encountering any of the farmers who lived out in the south-west and west of the island. Now that he was in the virtually uninhabited north, he'd decided to stick to the paths. The lack of sunlight had influenced him as well.

"I wonder if I should head back?" The thought crossed his mind as a cold blast of wind blew past. Unlike the south of the island, the north was exposed to the open ocean and there wasn't much to shelter him from the weather. It had been an overcast day to begin with – he didn't want to be suddenly caught out by rain.

Just then, he thought he heard a rustle nearby.

Looking around, and shining his torch at his surroundings, he couldn't see anything at first. Then the light from his torch picked up a flash of moment. A houndour disappeared back into the bushes.

"Go, Gira!" Leo called, pulling out his pokéball and sending out his girafarig.

"Giiirrraa!" Gira cried as he burst out of the ball.

The rustling briefly stopped. The houndour re-emerged from the undergrowth. It wasn't alone.

"This doesn't look good," Leo muttered as at least five other houndour appeared from the undergrowth on all sides.

"Giiirraa." Gira nodded, drawing closer to his trainer so that he could protect against attacks coming from all directions.

"Doooommmm!"

Looking around, Leo and Gira saw the horned form of a houndoom approaching them from along the path. It had its eyes fixed firmly on Leo, unblinking, as it walked slowly forwards.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out!" Leo called, nodding at Gira. "Use Stomp!"

"Giiirrraaaa!" Gira stormed forwards and slammed his hoof into one of the houndour, sending it flying.

"And again!" Leo ordered as the other houndour charged towards him

"Giiirrraaa!" Gira spun around and swept out his leg, sending another two houndour flying. However, one of the others leapt on him from behind and sank its teeth in, eliciting a cry of pain from the girafarig.

"Quick, use-"

"Doooooommmm!" The houndoom let out a roar.

Leo stepped backwards instinctively. A jet of flames shot through the spot he'd been standing in and hit Gira and the houndour leaping over him.

"Gira!" Leo cried in alarm as the girafarig slumped to the ground. _This is bad! We need to get out of here!_ He quickly recalled Gira to his pokéball and, taking advantage of the momentary confusion, raced past the group of houndour and back along the path. They quickly recovered and started chasing him.

"Hoouuunnddd!" The houndoom snarled, bounding ahead of the rest of the pack.

 _It's so fas_ _t!_ Leo gasped as he ran. His father put him through a tough training regimen, so he was confident of his speed and stamina, but the houndoom was still gaining on him!

Suddenly, his foot caught on something and he crashed forwards to the ground, his torch flying off into the undergrowth.

"Doooooommm!" The houndoom began its final leap.

"Use Vital Throw, Don!"

"Maaaaacchh!"

Suddenly, a machamp came charging down the path, swinging his four arms wildly. He crashed into the houndoom in mid-air and swung it around. With a mighty throw, he hurled it through the air. It landed with a crash further down the path.

"Are you alright?" A tough-looking man, probably in his sixties by the looks of him, bent down to offer Leo a hand up. The houndoom and the pack of houndour had already turned tail and started running.

"I'm fine, thanks." Leo attempted to stand up, but immediately winced as he put pressure on his left foot.

"Looks like you sprained it," the man sighed. "I'll help you back to my farmhouse." He motioned to his machamp, who came over and picked Leo up. "Still, what's a kid like you doing out here in the Wilds?"

"I wanted to explore…" Leo muttered.

"Explore? Haha!" The man laughed. "I like your spirit, kid! But seriously, why choose the Outcast Island Wilds of all places? Don't you know how dangerous it is out here?"

"What about you then?" Leo asked, slightly irked by the man's attitude.

"I've got Don with me," the man replied, patting the machamp on the shoulder as they started walking. "Besides, I've lived out here for years – I know how to survive." He gave a satisfied nod. "The name's Ryan, by the way."

"I'm Leo Reed," Leo replied.

"Ah, no wonder you seem familiar!" Ryan grinned at him. "You're Markus' kid, aren't you?"

"That's right," Leo admitted bitterly.

"I'm surprised he let you come out here at this time." Ryan started looking around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"I came alone," Leo replied. "My dad doesn't know I'm here."

"That's no good." Ryan shook his head. "Once we get back to my farmhouse, I'll get a message back to the gym."

* * *

 _7:41pm, 29_ _th_ _October 1997_

Ryan's home scarcely counted as a house – it was much more of a wooden shack anchored precariously on the slopes of the mountain. It made Leo's somewhat untidy home back in the main settlement look like a mansion in comparison. And there was something deeply unsettling about the way that the windows and door rattled loudly every time a strong breeze blew past. A noticeable draught also seemed to be entering from all sides. The only warm part of the building was at the centre, where Ryan had just set up a fire.

"How's your ankle?"

"…It still hurts a bit," Leo admitted.

"Make sure you rest it up as much as you can. It's a long walk back to the main settlement." Ryan turned and started sorting through his pots and pans. Once he'd found the one he was looking for, he put it in place on a rack over the fire pit.

"How long have you been out here?" Leo asked. "I always thought that the north of the island was deserted…"

"You're thinking of the north-east," Ryan replied, gathering ingredients and adding them o the pot. "There are actually a number of other hardy people living out in this part of the island."

He dug out a large wooden stick and started stirring the mix. Leo couldn't see what the concoction looked like, but it didn't smell all that appetising.

"To answer your question, I'm been out here for about forty years." Ryan continued. "Moved away from the main settlement when I was a young man and started living among nature out here. It's a tough life, but a satisfying one."

"Don't the houndour cause you any problems?"

"Oh, yes!" Ryan grinned at him. "But as long as you show 'em who's boss, they'll usually back off. They tend not to bother farmers living out here, like me. They've wised up to how they can't win!"

"I don't remember seeing any other farmhouses once I was in the northern part of the island." Leo frowned. "Are they all hidden?"

"They tend to stick near the coast," Ryan replied. "And they're all quite close to the route back to the rest of the island. I'm the furthest to the north."

Leaving the cooking, he went back over to one side of the shack's single room and started rummaging through one of his drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Leo asked.

"Some herbs," Ryan replied. "Your girafarig was injured during the fight with houndoom's pack, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded, pulling out Gira's pokéball. "I was going to leave him in the ball until I get back to the pokémon centre in the main settlement so that his injuries don't get any worse."

"Send him out," said Ryan, producing a handful of green leaves. He grabbed a mortar and pestle and stared mashing the herbs together into a paste. "This stuff will help his wounds to heal."

Leo nodded and sent Gira out.

"Giiirrrraa?" The girafarig looked around in confusion at his surroundings.

"Don't worry, Gira." Leo patted him on the head. His instinct was to be cautious of whatever Ryan was putting together, but his father relied on herbs to heal his pokémon rather than manufactured goods like potions and he always collected them from out in the Wilds. Odds were that Ryan was using the same stuff.

"This might sting a little bit, but bear with it." Ryan dipped a brush in the paste and started spreading it on the wounds on Gira's flanks. The girafarig winced in response, but remained quiet and allowed Ryan to finish applying the herbal medicine.

"You said that you were the furthest to the north…" Leo returned to their previous conversation. "Doesn't anyone live in the east?"

"No, no one does," Ryan replied, returning to stir the stew. "I ventured over there a couple of times as a young man, but it's far more dangerous than this side."

"You mean there are more wild pokémon?"

"There are less, actually. It's as if the pokémon are as afraid of it as we are." Ryan paused to taste the stew. "But the few pokémon that _do_ live there are tougher and more dangerous."

"But surely a tough trainer could clear them out if they're a problem, right?"

"Well, there's a story that was going around Outcast Island back when I was a young man," Ryan began. "Apparently, several young men from the main settlement had gone off on an expedition to the east side of the island. After a few weeks, only two of them returned."

Leo gulped. "What happened to the rest of them?"

"No one knows exactly," Ryan said, his tone solemn. "The ones who came back claim that they found a cave at the centre of the island and found a pokémon inside. It apparently unleashed a psychic or ghost type attack on them and those who were hit simply fell and never got up again – as if their souls had been stolen from their bodies."

"You seem to be going into a lot of detail about this…" Leo frowned, a sceptical tone in his voice.

"Haha! I guess I am!" Ryan laughed. "But let me tell, this is no 'scary story' to convince you not to go to the east of the island." He fixed Leo with a serious expression. "I was one of the two men who made it back to the main settlement. Everything I described, I once saw with my own two eyes."

"…" Leo didn't know how to respond. He'd assumed that Ryan was just making up a story. But the look in his eyes didn't suggest that he was joking.

"Ah! It's done!" Ryan had taken another sip of the stew and gave a nod of satisfaction. He quickly filled two bowls and handed one to Leo. "Best to eat up – you'll need all your strength for the walk back to the main settlement tomorrow!"

"Thanks." Leo took the bowl. The stew didn't look all that appealing either. Forcing himself, he dipped his spoon in and took a sip. "Oh! It's actually quite good!"

"Glad to hear it!" Ryan grinned. He quickly finished his bowl and stood up. "Right! I suppose I'd better get a message to Markus so he knows to come here and pick you up tomorrow!" He walked over to the one of the shadowy corners of the room where, Leo belatedly realised, a lean-looking spearow was sat on a perch. Ryan quickly scribbled a note and attached it to the spearow's leg. "Take this to Markus. Quick as you can."

"Rooooowww!" The spearow nodded and took off as Ryan opened the window for it. Leo shuddered as the cold wind rushed in briefly before Ryan shut it again.

"Anyway, I've got a spare sleeping bag over there." He gestured to an old wooden chest filled with an assortment of different items. "It won't be comfy, but it'll keep you warm for the night."

"Thanks," Leo replied as he took another sip of his stew.

* * *

 _8:57am, 30_ _th_ _October 1997_

It was raining.

Leo sat in the shack, listening to the pounding of the rain on the roof above him. It had started raining during the night and meant that he hadn't gotten much sleep. He stifled a yawn as Ryan finished cooking breakfast.

"Are you sure my dad will even be able to get here?" he asked. "I mean, it's raining really heavily…"

"Don't worry – he'll be here." Ryan assured him. "A bit of rain won't stop that man!"

"That reminds me, how do you know my dad?" Leo asked.

"Well, I've known him for a very long time," Ryan replied. "He often stops by here to see me when he's off in the Wilds to do some training."

"Do you train together?" Leo continued, remembering Ryan's machamp's strength.

"Oh, we used to," Ryan said, smiling. "But I'm getting older now – I can't keep up with him anymore!"

At that moment, there was a loud knock on the door.

Ryan walked over and pulled it open. "Good to see you again, Markus!"

Markus stepped through the door. He was completely drenched and seemed to be panting. He must have been running. His eyes immediately fell on Leo.

"Leo! Why did you come out here?"

Leo flinched instinctively. This wasn't going to be fun.

"I got curious," he muttered.

"So, you decided to come out into the Wilds?" Markus demanded. "I've warned you about coming out here plenty of times! It's dangerous! What if something had happened to you?"

"Sorry…"

Markus let out a sigh. "Your mother and I are just glad you're okay." He turned back to Ryan. "Thanks for finding Leo and bringing him back here. It seems like you're always helping me out, Dad!"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Ryan grinned. "Family have got to look out for each other, after all!"

"Huh? 'Dad'?!" Leo cried in surprise.

"Huh? You didn't know?" Markus looked stunned. "This is Ryan Reed, your grandfather!"

"You didn't tell me that!" Leo cried, turning to Ryan.

"Guess it slipped my mind!" Ryan grinned guiltily. "The last time I saw you, you were just a baby, so I figured you wouldn't have remembered me!"

"That's probably true, now that you mention it," Markus sighed. "I did tell you that I grew up out in the Wilds though, didn't I, Leo?"

"I remember that." Leo nodded. "And I remember you saying that Grandad lived out in the Wilds, but you never said where. And that was a long time ago!"

"Haha! Well, it doesn't matter!" Markus laughed. "What's important is that you're safe!" He took Leo by the hand and helped him to his feet. "Well, Dad, we'd better be off before his mother gets even madder at me than she already is! I'll let you know the next time I'm going to be coming out here."

Ryan's spearow hopped off Markus' massive shoulder and flew back over to its perch, where it shook itself vigorously to get the water out of its feathers.  
"Alright." Ryan nodded. "Make sure you take care of yourselves, both of you!"

"Will do!" Markus grinned.

"I hope that you'll come out and visit me too, Leo, once you've gotten strong enough to make it on your own!"

"Sure… Grandad." It felt weird calling him that.

Markus and Leo stepped out of the door and into the rain, which was thankfully easing off slightly. Ryan waved to them as they walked out of sight.

"You shouldn't worry your mother like this," Markus sighed as they walked.

"I'm sorry," Leo replied, hanging his head.

"Well, as long as you apologise, you might get off the hook!" Markus grinned at him. "I fear I may not be as lucky!"

"Hey, Dad?" Leo looked up at him. "Is it true that a pokémon that steals the souls of people lives over on the eastern side of the island?"

"You hear that from your grandfather?" Markus raised an eyebrow. "He told me that story when I was younger too. I did happen to do some digging around a few years ago to try and find out what happened."

"And?"

"Well, the only thing I've established for certain is that all but one of Grandad's companions disappeared that day and were never seen again. Grandad and the other survivor only had hazy memories of the events of that day. They were found unconscious in the northern part of the island and were brought back to the main settlement."

"So, we don't know whether or not the others were really killed by a pokémon or not?"

"That's right." Markus nodded. "To tell you the truth, that's part of what inspired me to become a pokémon trainer and take on the role of Outcast Island gym leader – I want to become stronger so that I can one day explore the eastern side of the island and find out the truth of what happened that day."

"In that case, I'll train hard and get stronger too!" Leo declared. "That way, I can go with you and help you look!"

"I'm glad you're finally starting to enjoy your training!" Markus grinned. He looked up at the mountain and sighed. "Perhaps one day, when you're stronger, you can come with me on an expedition to find out what happened. But in the meantime, promise me that you won't come back out here!"

"I promise," Leo replied as the two of them continued walking back home.

* * *

 **With hindsight, it seems as though I've created more questions than answers in this chapter. Still, I wouldn't want to waste such an intriguing place as the Outcast Island Wilds on just a single chapter – maybe we'll have to revisit them at some point in the future..?**

 **Anyway, thanks to having to shape this story around my timeline, this chapter is set the furthest back in time of all the ones so far, and is the only one set in the 20** **th** **Century. With the next extra chapter focused on Dean, that means that this chapter is the last one in** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **that's actually set in the Sevii Islands themselves.**

 **Anyway, feedback on this chapter is appreciated, as ever. The next and final** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **extra chapter will be centred on Dean and will hopefully be out at around the end of January/beginning of February.**

 **Until next time!**


	46. Extra: Birth of a Rivalry

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the sixth and final extra chapter for** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **!**

 **I was pleasantly surprised by Dean's popularity in the poll and that gave me some good ideas for fleshing out his backstory (and James' by extension! :P). That's partly why I wanted to expand out to six extras rather than just five. In the spirit of finishing the way I started, I've written this chapter in the same way as the first extra chapter – almost entirely as a flashback chapter!**

 **Upload Date: 29** **th** **January 2017**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 6: Birth of a Rivalry**

 _Pallet Town, Kanto_

 _8:34pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

Dean Pickering stood in the middle of his bedroom in Pallet Town, half an hour after parting ways with his rival, James Burton, after their return trip from the Sevii Islands. He held a letter addressed to 'the parent of Dean Pickering' in his hand. The letter informed him and his parents that the school he'd been due to attend here in Pallet Town had closed down over the summer due to lack of pupils. In his absence, his parents had decided to arrange for him to transfer into a school in Viridian City instead.

"This kind of brings back some memories," Dean sighed as he finished reading the letter and put it down on his desk. Absentmindedly opening one of the draws, he fished out an old photo that he kept hidden away. It showed the front gates to his old school in the midst of winter, with thick snow blanketing the ground. In the foreground, three six-year-old children, two boys and one girl, stood smiling next to each other, bundled up in their thick winter coats, scarfs and hats.

The one on the left was James, his grin revealing the loss of one of his front teeth – earlier that month if Dean recalled correctly. On the right, his expression a little forced, stood Dean himself. He was so effectively bundled up that his face could only just be seen peeking out from between his scarf and hat. Between the two of them was their childhood friend and the lone girl in the photo, Nina. She was smiling pleasantly at the camera, neither as enthusiastic as James nor as reserved as Dean. She held the wrists of both her companions.

Putting the photo down and turning his mind back to his imminent transfer, Dean let out another sigh. "I wonder if this is how James felt when he first transferred into our school all those years ago?"

* * *

8:35am, 13th November 2000

 _The corridors were alive with activity as the students all made their way to their classrooms for the start of the day. Many were wearing coats and scarfs since the weather had become much colder lately. Perhaps because of the cold and the drab, overcast sky over Pallet Town, the students seemed much more enthusiastic about the prospect of entering the warm interior of the school and remaining there for the next eight hours than they usually would have been._

 _Dean snaked his way through the throng of students in the corridor, walking purposefully towards his destination. As he reached his classroom, he waited impatiently for a couple of students who were milling about outside the door to finally enter before following them in. He immediately spotted a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes waving at him from her desk about halfway down the classroom._

" _Dean! Good morning!"_

" _Hey." Dean responded curtly as he walked towards her. "How was your weekend, Nina?"_

" _Lots of fun!" Nina grinned cheerfully at him. "On Saturday, we went out to-"_

" _It's alright, you don't need to tell me about it."_

" _Ehhh?" Nina frowned at him. "Then why did you ask?"_

" _Just wanted to be polite," Dean replied with a shrug as he sat down at the desk next to hers._

"…" _Nina pouted and let out a frustrated groan._

" _Pfft!"_

"… _What?"_

" _Sorry!" Dean laughed. "You just looked so funny just now!"_

" _Hmph!" Nina turned her back on him. "I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the day!"_

" _Sorry, sorry!" Dean said, leaning over and patting her on the shoulder. "How about we go and play in the park after school today?"_

" _Sure, I'll come!" Nina replied, turning back to him. "It's been ages since we last went to the park!"_

" _That's what I was thinking." Dean nodded._

" _By the way, have you heard?"_

" _Hmm? Heard what?"_

" _Apparently, there's a new transfer student arriving today."_

" _Into this class?"_

" _That's right." Nina nodded. "I heard that they're from a region a long, long way from here! Isn't that exciting?"_

" _Not really," Dean replied._

" _Ehh? Don't be like that!" Nina cried._

 _Dean was about to respond when the teacher walked in._

" _Alright, class, settle down!" He surveyed the classroom as the students quickly scurried to their seats. "Now, as I'm sure you've already heard, we have a new student joining us today." He beckoned to someone stood outside the classroom. A shy-looking boy entered the room, keeping his blue eyes down and avoiding eye contact with the rest of the class. "This is James Burton." The teacher introduced him. "He'll come all the way from the Someria region and will be your classmate starting today. Be nice to him."_

" _N-Nice to meet you," James mumbled._

" _Let's see…" The teacher looked across the room. "You can sit next to Dean." He pointed at the empty desk on Dean's right. "Ask him for help if you need anything."_

 _Dean and Nina watched as James made his way down the classroom towards them._

" _Nice to meet you," Dean said as he reached them. "I'm Dean Pickering! Let me know if you need any help!"_

" _Th-Thanks." James smiled shyly in response as he took his seat._

* * *

3:07pm, 13th November 2000

" _Ugh! It's finally over!" Dean groaned and slumped forwards onto his desk as the teacher declared the school day to be at an end. "I thought it was never going to end!"_

" _C'mon! Let's go to the park!" Nina had already packed up her bag and was stood next to him, tugging on his sleeve._

" _Sure, sure," Dean sighed, pulling himself to his feet. As he did, he looked over at James, who was packing up his books. "Hey!"_

" _Huh?" James looked around at him._

" _Nina and I are going to head to the park after this," Dean explained. "You want to come with us?"_

" _Ah, well, I probably shouldn't stay out that long," James replied cautiously._

" _Don't worry, we're not going to be out there for long!" Dean grinned. "Especially in this weather!"_

" _It'll be fun!" Nina assured him. "C'mon!"_

" _Well, okay then." James smiled and nodded._

* * *

 _The park wasn't all that far from the school. Although the cold weather had most kids already heading home, a couple of others were heading in the same direction as well._

" _So, do you often go to the park?" James asked._

" _Hmm, well, it's been a while since we last came. Maybe a couple of months?" Dean looked over at Nina, who nodded to confirm his guess._

" _And you always go together?"_

" _Well, I guess so," Dean replied. He'd first met Nina when they'd started preschool together. Since then, they tended to hang out quite a lot. The fact that they lived quite close to each other helped as well. "Actually, that reminds me: where's your house, James?"_

" _Oh, over on the eastern side of town," James replied._

" _You're probably quite close to us then," Dean said._

" _That's great!" Nina grinned. "That way, we can all walk home together after school!"_

" _I guess so." James smiled in response._

 _They continued walking until they eventually reached the park. It wasn't an especially large one, consisting of an outdoor playset, a set of swings and a seesaw. A group of older kids were sitting on the swings, while the students ahead of them had already set up camp around the seesaw. Fortunately, the outdoor playset itself was larger than most – there was more than enough space for all of them to have fun._

" _So, James," Nina began as they reached the outdoor playset and started climbing a rope ladder to the first tower. "You came here from another region, right?"_

" _Huh? Oh, yeah." James nodded as he climbed, nimbly following Nina up to the top. "I used to live in the Someria region."_

" _I've never heard of it," Nina replied. "Is it far from here?"_

" _A really long way." James nodded. "We had to fly out here in an airplane!"_

" _In an airplane?!" Nina cried in surprise. "Really?"_

" _Yeah," James replied, putting his hand on the edge of the platform and starting to pull himself up._

" _That's amazing!" Nina cried in awe. "I've never been on an airplane before!"_

" _It was pretty exciting!" James grinned. He turned back to look at her as she pulled herself up onto the platform. "Plus, my mum gave us sweets whenever we took off and landed!"_

" _I'm so jealous!" Nina sighed. "My mum never lets me have any sweets…" She hung her head for a couple of seconds before suddenly snapping back to attention. "Ah! I completely forgot!" She turned around and looked back down behind her. "Are you alright, Dean?"_

" _I'm… fine!" Dean gasped, grabbing hold of the edge and pulling himself up. "See? I told you I could do it!"_

" _Well done!" Nina clapped her hands cheerfully. "I was sure I was going to have to help you up this time as well!"_

" _S-Shut up!" Dean snapped as he joined them._

" _Eheheh!" Nina giggled._

" _Help?" James seemed genuinely surprised. "You mean you can't normally climb up here?"_

" _You just saw me climb up here!" Dean cried, turning bright red._

" _Dean can't climb that well, so I normally have to help him up," Nina explained to James. "He doesn't like admitting it though!"_

" _That's why I'm trying my hardest to get better at it!" Dean insisted. "One day, I'll be able to climb just as fast as you guys! No, wait – faster!"_

 _Nina and James looked at each other for a second before laughing._

" _W-What?" Dean demanded, frowning at them. "Is it that hard to believe?"_

" _It's not that!" Nina grinned at him. "It's just funny how fired up you are over this!"_

" _Let's have a race sometime!" James added. "That'll be the easiest way for you to improve!"_

" _Th-Thanks," Dean muttered._

" _Anyway, let's get back to playing!" Nina declared. "What kind of game do you guys want to play?"_

* * *

 _The three of them continued playing for about an hour, by which time the sky had darkened and they were starting to feel much colder. Finally noticing that they were the only ones left in the park, they decided to head home and walked together to the eastern side of town._

" _I'm this way," James said as they reached the turning to his street. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

" _I had lots of fun today!" Nina grinned at him. "We should play together again tomorrow!"_

" _If you want, Nina and I could meet you here tomorrow morning," Dean began. "Then we could all walk to school together. How does that sound?"_

" _That sounds like a great idea!" Nina nodded eagerly._

" _Sure!" James nodded as well. "See you tomorrow then!"_

" _Bye!" Dean and Nina called after him as he started walking off up his street._

* * *

11:45am, 21st August 2001

" _Jaaaaammmesss! Let's plaaaaaaayyy!" Nina and Dean both shouted at the top of their voices as they stood outside James' house. With a loud click, the front door opened and James appeared._

" _I heard you the first time," he said, sighing as he shut the door behind him._

" _Then why didn't you come out?" Dean grinned._

" _I was getting ready."_

 _Nine months had passed since James had transferred into their class and Pallet Town was now basking under the glorious summer sun. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun beat down oppressively on the town. The air was filled with the noises of pokémon and people out enjoying the good weather._

" _So, where do you want to go today?" Nina asked as the three of them set off down the street. She was wearing a red summer dress and a wide-rimmed sun hat._

" _I was thinking we could go out towards Route 1," Dean replied. He was wearing a black T-shirt with thin blue and red stripes running horizontally across it, as well as a pair of cream-coloured shorts. He had a bug-catching net slung over his shoulder._

" _You just want to go out and catch some insects, don't you?" James sighed. As well as a cream-coloured cap, he was wearing a pale green T-shirt and light brown shorts. "I told you that buying that net was a waste of money."_

" _You won't be saying that when I've caught the most bugs!" Dean grinned at him._

" _Whatever." James shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want to do, Nina?"_

" _Hmm." Nina pondered for a couple of seconds. "Ah! Don't move!" She suddenly stepped closer to James, the rim of her hat brushing the top of his head. She reached out and placed her fingertips on his cheek._

" _H-Huh?" Dean and James cried in surprise, the latter immediately pulling back._

" _I said 'don't move'!" Nina scolded him, reaching out again. She started rubbing his cheek in a circular motion for a couple of seconds. "There you are!" She gave a nod of satisfaction._

" _What was that about?" James asked as she withdrew her hand._

" _You had some suntan cream on your face," Nina replied._

" _Oh!" James' cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Thanks."_

" _You're welcome!" Nina smiled at him._

" _Anyway!" Dean loudly announced. "I know the perfect place we can go – there's a meadow on the outskirts of town where you can catch loads of bugs. It gets nice breezes as well, so it'll be nice and cool! Come on, I'll show you the way!" He started walking purposely down the street, with James and Nina following behind him._

* * *

"… _Are you sure there are lots of insects here?" Nina asked._

 _They were stood in the middle of an empty meadow. The grass was longer than it was in town since no one was coming out to cut it, but there wasn't much sign of any wildlife at all. Wild flowers, on the other hand, seemed to be all over the place._

" _I don't understand! There were loads here last year!" Dean cried in annoyance. "That's the whole reason why I bought the net!"_

" _C-Calm down!" Nina cried. "I guess they're all just sleeping of something."_

" _Yeah, at this time of year," Dean muttered. He let out a sigh. "Oh well! What do you want to do now?"_

" _I guess we could play a game…" Nina began. "Where did James go?"_

" _Right here!" James approached them. "Do you mind taking your hat off for a second, Nina?"_

" _Huh? Sure." Nina pulled her hat off. "Why though?"_

" _Here!" James held out a large daisy chain. "I made this for you!"_

" _You did?!" Nina cried in delight. She took the daisy chain and immediately put it on her head. "Does it look good?"_

" _It looks great!" James nodded in satisfaction._

" _Y-Yeah!" Dean quickly agreed with him._

" _Yay!" Nina cheered, a glowing smile appearing on her face. "Thank you, James!"_

" _No problem!" James grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to pay you back for taking care of that suntan cream from before!"_

" _I love it!" Nina replied eagerly. "Can I take it home?"_

" _Sure!"_

" _W-Well, I could make a daisy chain as well!" Dean declared. He immediately sat down and starting picking daisies. As he set to work, Nina and James hovered over his shoulders, watching him set to work trying to link them._

" _Ah! You're doing that bit wrong," James pointed out. "You need to be more delicate."_

" _I know."_

 _There was silence for a couple more seconds as Dean continued his attempts._

" _Oh! You need to make a hole there to slot it into!"_

" _I know!" Dean growled aggressively._

 _James and Nina looked at each other._

" _There's no need to get angry," Nina said, frowning._

 _Dean suddenly jumped to his feet, dropping the daisies to the ground. "Let's go and play something else!"_

" _Sure!" James and Nina nodded._

* * *

4:05pm, 18th September 2001

 _Dean was excited. Almost uncharacteristically excited, truth be told. As he'd explained to James and Nina on the way to school that morning, the new climbing wall that had been built in the park had opened a couple of days ago. Secretly, he'd been practising climbing it on his own in preparation._

 _Naturally, the three of them had decided to stop by the park on their way home so that they could see it. James was just as excited as Dean was, though Nina was less enthusiastic. She wanted to focus on doing her homework instead, but reluctantly agreed to come along with the two boys._

" _So, here's what I was thinking," Dean began as the three of them stood at the foot of the climbing wall. "Since the wall is large enough, how about we have a race to see who can get to the top first?"_

" _You're challenging us to a race?" James grinned cheekily. "But you're the worst climber of the three of us!"_

" _I-I've been working on my climbing," Dean replied, scowling momentarily. Long gone were the days when he'd needed Nina's help to get to the top of the rope ladder._

" _Well, I don't mind." James shrugged. "It'll make things more exciting!"_

" _What about you, Nina?" Dean asked._

" _Sure!" Nina nodded._

" _Great! Let's get ready!"_

 _The three of them took their positions, equally spaced out along the wall. However, just because they had the same amount of space didn't make the routes to the top equal as well. Dean had worked out while practising that the foot and handholds were tougher in some places and easier in the others. The starting point he'd chosen was a little difficult to begin with, but was generally easier as it got higher up. He'd impress the others by racing up ahead of them!_

" _Ready?" He looked over at the other two, who both nodded back. "Go!"_

 _Immediately, the three of them grabbed onto the nearest handholds and started pulling themselves up. Dean had a momentary scare as he struggled to get his foot to stay on one of the footholds, but he quickly settled into a rhythm. He'd been up using this route several times before, but it was still tricky to start off._

 _As he cleared the difficult bit, he glanced to his left at the others. As expected, both were ahead of him. However, they'd soon hit a difficult patch of holds. That was his chance._

 _Stretching his left arm, he grabbed another hold and hauled himself up, managing to position his feet on holds much higher than he had in a single motion before. With another smooth motion, he climbed still further._

 _However, another glance to his left told him that, though he'd overtaken Nina, James was still ahead of him. He didn't seem all that fazed by the tricky holds at all._

 _Gritting his teeth, Dean focused his energy and climbed with all his might. He almost slipped as he slightly overstretched himself, but quickly recovered and hauled himself further. He glanced up again. James was still ahead, but he was gaining on him. If he could keep going for just a little bit longer, then he'd overtake him and reach the top of the wall first!_

 _As he summoned up his remaining energy and started a bold jump upwards, his concentration was interrupted by a sudden thud, followed by a cry. A split second later, this was followed by another thud._

" _Nina!"_

 _Before Dean, so focused on his climbing, could register what was happening, James jumped from the wall. Dean looked around in time to see him land on his feet and, though the climbing wall wasn't that high, his subsequent limp suggested that he'd hurt his ankle on landing._

 _Nina was lying on her back on the ground. For a couple of seconds, she appeared too stunned to react. Then she started crying._

" _Are you okay?" James asked, limping over to her._

" _My knee!" Nina snivelled. There was a nasty graze right on her knee._

" _Don't worry!" James reassured her. "It'll stop hurting in a bit. What happened?"_

" _My foot slipped and I banged my knee against one of the things," Nina explained, pointing at one of the holds. "Then I accidentally let go."_

" _Ouch!" James grimaced at the thought. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"_

" _My back hurts a little," Nina replied. "But it's fine."_

" _That's a relief!" James sighed. "You had us worried!"_

 _Dean wanted to climb down and check on Nina too, but something was stopping him. He continued to cling onto the wall, looking down at James and Nina. There was a hollow feeling inside him. He'd been giving it his all. Managing to beat James in a climbing race had become something of a fixation for him over the past few months – this opportunity had been very important to him. And yet James had cast the race aside in an instant…_

 _No! That wasn't it! What was really eating at him wasn't the fact that James had abandoned the race so quickly – it was the fact that_ he _hadn't. He should have been the one immediately at Nina's side when she got hurt. Instead, he'd let himself get so fixated by the race that he couldn't react when she got into trouble. But James hadn't. He'd reacted instantly and taken a risky jump down to get to her._

 _It was as if he was closer to Nina than she had been to Dean._

 _A surge of anger clouded his mind, making him feel dizzy momentarily. James had beaten him. Again. And without as much as a trace of effort. An overwhelming need to somehow discredit him flooded Dean's mind. He opened his mouth, the words escaping before he really had a chance to think._

" _Looks like I won the race then, James!"_

 _James looked up at him. For a moment, he seemed confused. Then he grinned up at him. "Yeah, I guess you win this time, Dean!"_

 _This whole event had been so trivial to him that he could brush off defeat so easily? Dean gritted his teeth, holding back a far angrier shout. To the surprise of both boys, Nina suddenly spoke up._

" _Hey! James stopped to help me! That's not fair!"_

 _The anger suddenly drained out of him. "S-Sorry," he mumbled, starting to climb down the wall._

 _He felt utterly defeated._

* * *

10:12am, 3rd January 2002

" _Deeeeeaaannn! Let's plaaaaaaayyy!" James and Nina shouted as loudly as they could. They were both stood outside Dean's house, bundled up in their winter clothes. It had snowed the previous evening and a soft white blanket covered everything in town._

 _The front door opened and Dean appeared. He too was bundled up in winter clothes._

" _I'm coming!" he called to them as he shut the door behind him and walked down the gritted path to the front gate._

" _Did you have a good New Year's?" Nina asked as he reached them._

" _It was okay," Dean replied dismissively. "What do you guys want to do today?"_

" _Let's go to the park and play in the snow!" James grinned. "Nina was saying that she wanted to build snowmen!"_

" _That's right!" Nina nodded enthusiastically._

" _Sure, that's fine by me," Dean replied. Despite all the snow, the weather wasn't as cold as he'd been expecting. Given how many layers he had on, he could comfortably stay out for a good few hours without needing to warm up._

" _Let's get going then!" James started leading the way along the street. "We don't want to get cold from standing around like this!"_

" _We're coming!" Nina started walking after him. "Come on, Dean!"_

" _Don't worry, I'm coming!" Dean assured her. He set off after them, taking care not to slip in the snow._

* * *

 _Much to their surprise, the park was completely deserted when they arrived. Dean had thought that lots of other kids would have come out to play in the park when there was this much snow on the ground. Maybe their parents had insisted that they play close to home rather than all the way out here?_

 _In any case, Dean wasn't particularly bothered by whatever the reasons were – like James and Nina, he was delighted by the prospect of having the entirety of the park to themselves. There was no sign that anyone else had come by – the entire space was covered in a soft, appealing layer of fresh snow, completely undisturbed. The temptation to run through it and roll in it was difficult to resist. Still, he didn't want to appear childish in front of the others._

" _Look at all the snow!" Nina cheered, running forwards into the snow. She left deep tracks behind her as she waded through it. The snow was deep enough to reach over her knees._

" _It's going to be easy to build a snowman with all of this!" James grinned. "Where do you think we should start building them?"_

" _We should choose somewhere with a solid base," Dean replied. "We don't want the snowmen to fall over."_

" _So, where do you suggest?"_

" _Hmm. I'd say close the towers," Dean replied, pointing at the snow-covered outdoor playset._

" _That sounds good to me!" Nina called. She started pushing her way through the snow in the direction of the towers. James and Dean followed her. As they were walking, Dean thought he detected more snowflakes falling from the sky._

" _Looks like there's more snow on the way. We'd best be careful?"_

" _What do you mean?" Nina asked. "Surely, it's a good thing if we have more snow, right?"_

" _Yeah!" James nodded in agreement. "It'll be even easier to build our snowmen!"_

" _You know how tough it is to walk through snow – we could get trapped out here if it snows too much."_

" _Ah, Dean's right." Nina nodded. "I hadn't thought of that."_

" _Oh, don't be such a spoilsport! It'll be fine!" James grinned at him. "Anyway, let's get to work! Did you want to build one snowman, or separate ones?"_

" _Well, what do you want to do?" Dean asked, his tone slightly stiffer after James' dismissal of his concerns._

" _Hmm." James thought for a couple of seconds. "How about we have a competition – we'll both build a snowman each and then Nina can judge which one is better! How does that sound?"_

" _Ehh? I thought we were going to work togeth-"_

" _I accept!" Dean interrupted Nina, fixing James with a determined look. "Let's get started!"_

 _The two of them spent the next half-an-hour ceaselessly working on their snowmen, competing over both the quality of their creations and the speed with which they finished. They had quickly become fixated on outdoing each other, while Nina, left to her own devices, had wandered off to make snow angels a short distance away._

 _Both snowmen were fairly basic as they started to approach completion. The two boys were starting to suspect that the contest would come down to whichever one was decorated more extravagantly. In contrast to the increasing cold in the air around them, the contest was heating up and tempers quickly followed._

" _You're seriously using a stick for his nose?" James gave Dean's snowman an incredulous look. "That's so lame!"_

" _Oh yeah?" Dean retorted as he finished prodding the stick into place. "At least it's original and I'm making better use of everything here!"_

" _I just came prepared!" James snorted, pushing the carrot he'd brought from home into place. "You could have brought something more impressive if you'd actually thought about it!"_

" _I don't need anything flashy from home!" Dean growled. "Besides, Nina's the one who'll be the judge – I know that she doesn't like things just because they look impressive!"_

" _Ha! That shows how much you know!" James replied smugly. "She told me the other day that carrot noses are the thing she likes best about snowmen!"_

" _She'll prefer mine because it's more resourceful!"_

" _No, she'll prefer mine because I put some thought into what I'd need beforehand!"_

" _Just because your snowman has a more impressive nose doesn't give it more spirit!"_

" _And yours does?!"_

" _Yeah! I've put a lot of effort into it!"_

" _Heh!" James laughed. "Well, you can keep clutching at straws if you want; I'm the one who'll be the winner!"_

" _No! I'm going to win this time!" Dean shouted back._

" _Sure, like you 'won' that race back in September, or that game last week, right?" James sighed. "You can be such a sore loser sometimes!"_

 _Something inside Dean snapped. He stormed forwards and threw a punch at James, catching him in the face. As he stumbled back, he regained his balance and hurled a punch of his own back at Dean, hitting his right shoulder._

" _Stooooppp!" Nina came running over as the two started trading punches. She recklessly threw herself between the two of them. Dean and James were able to stop their next punches just in time._

" _Aren't you lucky Nina came to save you?" Dean spat angrily._

" _Huh? I was fine!" James snapped back. "But you could have hit Nina just now!"_

" _I didn't see you immediately lowering your fist when she came over!"_

" _G-Guys?" Nina looked desperately between the two of them as they continued raising their voices. "Guys! Stop!" she suddenly shouted. As the others, taken by surprise, stopped shouting, she burst into tears. "Why are you fighting? We were supposed to come out and play together like always!"_

" _S-Sorry," Dean muttered._

" _Me too," James added._

" _I'm not the one you need to apologise to!" Nina cried. "Apologise to each other!"_

" _Sorry," Dean muttered again, to James this time._

" _Same," James replied quietly._

"… _Both your snowmen are great," Nina said, wiping her eyes. "But I wanted to all work on a snowman together. Let's do that instead."_

" _Sure." James and Dean nodded. They shared a quick look, silently communicating their intentions to put the fight behind them for Nina's sake._

 _The three of them remained out in the snow for another hour, building snowmen and snow angels. But the sense of excitement with which they'd set off earlier that morning didn't return._

* * *

3:44pm, 4th April 2002

 _Spring had returned to Pallet Town, bringing with it warm sunshine and a cool breeze as cherry blossoms filled the air. After a subdued winter, flocks of pidgey and spearow were once again flying overhead, while other pokémon could occasionally be seen scurrying through the undergrowth around the town's limits. There was a cheerful blast from the whistle of a ferry departing the port._

 _However, today wasn't a particularly happy day for James and Dean as the two of them walked home from school. It wasn't that school had been especially tough, or that they'd gotten into a fight – though not as friendly as before, they hadn't even raised their voices at each other since that day in January. The cause of their unhappy moods was much bigger than that._

 _Today was the day that Nina was moving away._

 _They'd first learned about it roughly a month before. One morning, Nina had quietly told them that her father had got a job in another region and that they'd be moving out there at the beginning of April. The teacher had then announced that Nina was transferring to the rest of the class that same morning. Though they'd still played together in the month since then, the knowledge that they'd soon have to say goodbye had hung over them constantly._

 _Nina was walking slightly ahead of them, lost in her own thoughts. Of the three of them, her sadness at their imminent parting was the most obvious. Normally all smiles, she'd been downcast for the entire day. They were all walking more slowly as they made their way to Nina's house to say their goodbyes. They wanted to drag out their time as long as possible._

 _Despite that, they didn't speak at all during the walk. Each was too lost in their own thoughts, unable to think of ways to cheer the others up. All too soon, they found themselves outside Nina's house._

 _All the furniture had been packed up. In fact, the removal truck left about a minute after they arrived. All that was left was for Nina and her parents to leave themselves. The time had come._

" _Thank you for being my friends all this time," Nina said, smiling at James and Dean. "I had lots of fun playing together every day."_

" _Me too." Dean nodded. "It doesn't feel like that long since we first met at preschool."_

" _And I can't believe that I've only known you a year-and-a-half," James added. "I guess now you get to be the exciting transfer student from a region far away."_

" _Looks like it. At least I'll finally get to go on an airplane." Nina smiled sadly. She took a deep breath. "Promise me that we'll still be friends, even when we're grown-up, even if we're living a long way from each other!"_

 _James and Dean looked at each before looking back at Nina and smiling._

" _It's a promise!" Dean grinned._

 _"We'll definitely still be friends!" James assured her._

" _Nina, it's time we head off," her mother said gently, putting her hands on Nina's shoulders. She looked at James and Dean. "Thank you both for being my daughter's friend this whole time. She was always really happy whenever you went and did things together."_

" _We feel the same way," James replied, while Dean nodded to show his agreement._

" _Goodbye, Dean, James," Nina said sadly. She blinked back tears as she moved over to the car door._

" _Goodbye! See you again!" James and Dean called after her as she got in and closed the door behind her. As her mother also got in, the car's engine started up. Scarcely a few seconds later, it started to pull away. James and Dean waved after it until it turned a corner and disappeared from sight. For a couple of moments, they both stared off down the street in the direction it had gone._

 _Finally, they turned to one another. Staring silently, neither said a word. After only a few seconds, both looked away again. They started walking away in opposite directions._

* * *

 _8:36pm, 17_ _th_ _August 2005_

Dean let out a sigh as he remembered. It was almost funny now that he thought about it – he and James had started competing and fighting with each other because they both wanted to impress Nina, yet, by the time Nina left, she was the only thing holding the two of them together. In the three years after that, he and James had been cold to each other at best, and hostile at worst. That day had been the last time they'd walked home together. A small part of him wondered if, now that their friendship had been at least somewhat restored, they'd start travelling to and from school together again.

Putting the photo back in the draw, he turned and looked out of the window at the cool evening sky above Pallet Town. He wondered what Nina was up to now. Had she become a pokémon trainer as well? Had she gone on a journey with the new friends she was sure to have made after arriving in her new home region?

Dean smiled to himself. If he'd been able to make up with James again, then who knows… maybe there was a chance that they'd both get to see Nina again someday too.

* * *

 **It feels strange. Even though** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **ended long ago, it's only starting to feel like it's truly over now, as I complete work on the final extra chapter…**

 **Anyway, I'd been looking forward to writing this chapter since the idea of covering Dean and James' falling out first came to me during the Sevii League. I hope I did it justice. With hindsight, I wish I'd had this backstory all planned out** _ **before**_ **starting** _ **Pokémon Journey: Kanto**_ **since it would have allowed me to do a lot more with James and Dean's relationship as rivals, but what's done is done. Since the next story is set in Hoenn and he himself has stated that he intends to stick around in Kanto, this is the last we'll see of Dean for quite some time. I do, however, have plans involving him in the distant future. We haven't seen the last of him!**

 **Right! With all the extra chapter finished,** _ **Pokémon Journey: Sevii Islands**_ **is truly complete now. It's now less than a month until** _ **Pokémon Journey: Hoenn**_ **starts. I hope that you'll continue to support me when it does!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Talarc**


End file.
